Só O Amor Salva
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: A história de Snape não contada por JK. O "por trás das câmeras" da vida de um homem, um espião, um guerreiro e herói, um marido e pai de família. Conheça 30 anos da vida de Severus Snape. - ATUALIZADA - NC-18 !REVIEWS SÃO SEMPRE RESPONDIDAS!
1. Introdução

****

Introdução

**FIC ATUALIZADA**

Algumas grandes mudanças.

Capítulos inteiros que antes não existiam.

Algumas cenas a mais da família Snape, etc...

Nada da cronologia da fic será modificado!

Se quiser reler, releia!

**Deixem reviews!**

Espero que gostem!

Bjus!

* * *

**Severus Snape/Personagem Original. **

História da vida de Snape.

Minha versão para a garota chamada Florence que aparece no quinto livro como uma menina que a Berta da Penseira do Dumbledore viu beijando alguém atrás das estufas na quinta-feira passada.

* * *

Não concordo em absolutamente nada que a JKiller fez com o maravilhoso Mestre de Poções, o VERDADEIRO HERÒI de toda a guerra.

* * *

Coloco nos capítulos o mês e o ano da história. A maioria das datas são verdadeiras, mantive a cronologia original, sem alterar datas importantes, como a morte dos Potter, a volta de Voldemort, os anos deles em Hogwarts, etc. (thanks a lot, Lexicon!). Mas mudei drasticamente a data do casamento dos Potter - em quase um ano -, a tomada do Ministério por Voldemort, em alguns meses, e as mortes de alguns personagens.

* * *

_Só O Amor Salva_ possui três partes e um epílogo:

**Primeira Parte:** de Julho de 1976 a Novembro de 1981 – capítulos 01 a 41.

**Segunda Parte:** de Dezembro de 1981 a Janeiro de 1982 – capítulos 42 a 49.

**Terceira Parte:** de Agosto de 1991 a Agosto de 1998 – capítulos 50 a 89.

**Epílogo:** Julho de 2002 – capítulo 90.

* * *

Não tenho beta, se verem algum erro de percurso me avisem!

* * *

**TUDO QUE VOCÊ RECONHECER NÃO ME PERTENCE. **

**HARRY POTTER E TUDO O QUE O ENVOLVE PERTECEM À J.K. ROWLING E À WARNER BROS.**

* * *

_**OBS:**_ tudo o que lemos nos inspira, se por acaso você, escritora de fanfics ou leitor, reconhecer alguma cena como parecida com cena de outra fic e se sentir ofendido, fale comigo e eu troco/modifico a cena sem problemas, não vou estragar ou deletar toda uma fic (de mais de 80 capítulos) por causa de uma cena semelhante à outra.

**Escrevemos fanfics por diversão, não estou aqui para brigar com ninguém.**

Eu tenho os manuscritos de S.O.A.S.

E não existe nenhuma outra fic (não que eu saiba) que trate da história de Snape da maneira abrangente como Só O Amor Salva.

Obrigada.


	2. Hogsmead Julho 1976

**Cap. 1 – Hogsmead (julho/1976)**

- Liberdade! Finalmente!

Era o que mais se ouvia dos alunos de Durmstrang e Hogwarts naquela tarde.

Depois de tanto insistirem, finalmente os alunos do 5º ano de ambas escolas conseguiram convencer os professores de que mereciam um fim-de-semana de folga antes dos exames finais. O destino escolhido por eles: Hogsmead.

- Justo no NOSSO fim-de-semana de folga, aparece essa gente pra lotar o povoado! – ouvia-se um rapaz de cabelos pretos arrepiados comentar com outros três rapazes, todos sentados em uma mesa num abarrotado Três Vassouras.

- Se está ruim pra você, retire-se. Uma fuça a menos pra termos que encarar e latidos a menos para agüentarmos. – retrucou uma aluna da Durmstrang que estava na mesa ao lado, sentada com mais cinco pessoas.

Os rapazes pareciam ter sido estuporados pelas palavras dela, nem mesmo o moreno, James Potter, retrucou imediatamente. Quando "voltaram a si" a linda moça e sua turma já haviam desaparecido.

* * *

Estavam Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape e Malfoy sentados numa mesa no Três Vassouras, rindo muito da cara dos marotos quando a garota os colocou em seus devidos lugares.

- Mas quem é ela? – perguntou Lucius.

- Durmstrang. – respondeu Avery.

- Sério, Avery? – ironizou Malfoy. – Eu jamais teria percebido se não fosse você me contar! Imbecil! Se ela está com o uniforme de Durmstrang é óbvio que ela estuda lá!

- Eles vieram para conhecer o povoado e vão jantar em Hogwarts essa noite, antes de voltarem para Durmstrang. - disse Nott.

Snape apenas os ouvia e a olhava.

Ela era linda. Longos cabelos castanhos, brilhosos, cacheados, que caíam por sobre os ombros até as costas. E quando ela se levantou, junto com os amigos, Snape pôde ver seus olhos, eram de um verde escuro, como a mais escura e hipnotizante esmeralda.

Todos rapazes ficaram atônitos quando ela passou pela mesa deles, em direção à porta.

- O que f-foi isso? – perguntou Nott.

- Ela é _veela_! – disse Malfoy.

- _Veela_? Então ela é francesa? – perguntou Avery.

- Francesa e _veela_, em _Durmstrang_? – perguntou Snape.

- Muito estranho, não é? – pontuou Lucius.

- Muito. – concordou Snape.

* * *

No resto da tarde, no caminho até o castelo, Snape não conseguia tirar ela da cabeça. O momento em que os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele, por mínimos segundos, o hipnotizara. E perfume que ela deixara no ar ao passar por ele, não havia como esquecer.

* * *

À noite em Hogwarts...

- Boa noite, crianças! – falou o diretor, Albus Dumbledore, se levantando de sua cadeira. - Antes de iniciarmos nosso banquete quero convidar a entrar no Salão os alunos de Durmstrang que nos farão companhia no jantar dessa noite. Por favor, que entrem nossos convidados!

E as grandes portas de carvalho se abriram e 42 alunos, em fila e uniformizados, entraram no Salão, encabeçados pela bela garota que havia colocado James Potter em seu devido lugar.

- Sejam bem-vindos, espero que apreciem nosso banquete! – encerrou Dumbledore, correndo os olhos pelos alunos de Durmstrang, parando por alguns segundos na garota da frente, pensando onde já havia visto aquela expressão, curioso. – Que inicie a comilança!

E belos pratos apareceram sobre as grandes mesas.

Alguns alunos de Durmstrang sentaram à mesa da Sonserina. Os demais espalharam-se pelo Salão.

* * *

- Então, acho que concordamos que é impossível comparar Hogwarts à Durmstrang, certo? Pelo que ouvi, lá vocês realmente aprendem as coisas... – disse um rapaz muito loiro, sentado à frente da garota _veela_.

- Não entendo o que o senhor...? - disse ela.

- Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

- Certo. Tire minha dúvida, _Sr. Malfoy_, por que você está sentado com os alunos se nem está com as vestes da escola? – desdenhou ela.

- Já me formei. – disse ele, pomposo. - Estávamos, meu pai e eu, de passagem por Hogsmead quando fomos convidados pelo diretor, Dumbledore, a nos juntar para o banquete desta noite, meu pai não quis vir, mas eu não perderia jamais uma oportunidade de me sentar com alunos de uma grande instituição como Durmstrang.

A garota apenas olhou para o loiro, encerrando a conversa. Ela se virou de volta à mesa dos professores, olhando para o diretor. Lembrava de tudo o que seu pai já lhe dissera a respeito do velho Dumbledore: "_Poderoso, mas caduco_." "_Amante da ralé_." "_Um mentiroso e um manipulador excepcional, mas fraco demais para aceitar a glória de seus próprios feitos._".

"_Bem... ele não parece ser bem certo da cabeça mesmo... eu esperava mais..._" – pensou ela.

Mas, tirando o decepcionante diretor, Hogwarts era magnífica. Não que ela não gostasse de Durmstrang, bem pelo contrário, ela adorava tudo o que era ensinado lá: Artes das Trevas, Venenos, Duelos. Mas estava encantada pelo castelo, pela grande propriedade, pela estranha calma que parecia existir dentro daquelas paredes.

E calma era algo que ela pouco conhecia, calma não existia nos lugares de onde ela vinha.

Decidida a se transferir para Hogwarts, naquela mesma noite, ela saiu mais cedo do banquete, rumo ao corredor.

Junto com ela levantou um interessante rapaz, alto, de cabelos e olhos negros. Ela já o tinha reparado no bar, esta tarde.

* * *

No corredor, em frente às portas do grande salão, ela se aproximou dele e, graciosamente, pediu ajuda.

- Por favor, saberia me informar com quem eu falo para poder usar a rede de Floo do castelo?

Snape pareceu confuso por um momento, respondendo em seguida:

- Creio que com qualquer um dos professores. – e ele deu as costas à garota, escondendo as mãos que suavam.

* * *

Esperando um tempo no corredor, observando o rapaz se afastar, ela avistou uma professora e foi até ela.

- Com licença, sou aluna de Durmstrang e preciso urgentemente ir até em casa. Quero saber se há possibilidade de eu usar a rede de Floo do castelo.

- Bem, se é urgente... falarei com o diretor para irmos até a sala dele. A única lareira autorizada do castelo é a dele. Me espere aqui. – e Minerva McGonagall voltou a entrar no Grande Salão.

Tudo conversado, e a garota foi conduzida até o escritório do diretor. E, entrando na lareira, desapareceu em meio às chamas.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, passado o terrível incômodo que sentia sempre que usava a rede de Floo, ela notou que a casa parecia vazia. Luzes da sala e dos corredores estavam apagadas, nenhum barulho se ouvia e não havia criados à vista.

Caminhando até a escadaria que dava para o segundo piso, ela passou pela porta de acesso do que chamava de Sala de Treinamento, - local aonde aprendia, com seu pai, noções avançadas de Duelos e Feitiços e outras matérias as quais ele chamava de "coisas que nenhuma escola vai lhe ensinar" – ela viu que havia movimento no interior da Sala, empurrou a porta devagar e o que ela viu e ouviu alterou todo o rumo dessa história...

Dentro da sala havia umas vinte pessoas sentadas ao redor de uma grande mesa, em silêncio, e um grande baú ao canto. Mais próximo à lareira, havia um vulto em pé de frente à alguém sentado numa grande poltrona

- Não se preocupe, Milorde, Hogsmead não será verificada esta noite. – disse uma voz baixa que nitidamente tremia.

- Espero que assim seja, Avery. Faça por merecer a marca que lhe foi concedida. – respondeu outra voz, suave.

E ela reconheceu, temerosa, como sendo seu pai sentado na poltrona.

Ela sabia que era sempre perigoso quando ele sibilava suave daquele jeito.

- Agora abra esse baú atrás de você e livre-se do corpo da sua trouxa que eliminamos pra você. – continuou Lord Voldemort.

Congelado, Avery abriu o baú e o que viu fez ele desabar em lágrimas.

- _Crucio_. – e Avery estava caído no chão, agonizando.

- Perdão, Milorde... – murmurou Avery, encolhido no chão.

- Há coisas que Lord Voldemort perdoa, meu servo. Outras, não. Espero que você não mais misture-se com sujeiras desse tipo.

- Si-sim, mestre... não, nunca mais. – e, tremendo, Avery levantou-se do chão e foi em direção ao baú. Ele pegou o corpo da esposa morta e ia em direção à porta quando ouviu:

- E antes que você morra sem saber, a cadela trouxa estava grávida. – uma leve pausa, as pessoas ao redor da mesa prenderam a respiração, e Voldemort as olhou. – Eu não preciso lhes lembrar qual é o nosso objetivo, preciso?

E ela já não pôde mais ficar ali. Correu escada acima quando ouviu Avery se aproximar da porta. Estava com o coração aos pulos, sem querer compreender o que havia se passado.

Mas ela sabia o que significava tudo o que ouviu... ele era... _aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_... seu pai.

"_Por Merlin... eu não consigo acreditar."_

Está certo que ele nunca foi um pai de demonstrações de afeto ou do que quer que fosse, nem mesmo lembrava se algum dia ele a abraçara por vontade própria, geralmente era ela quem tomava a iniciativa e os abraços não duravam mais de 2 segundos. Mas... daí a ele ser _Voldemort_ é outra coisa!

Entrou no seu quarto e sentou na cama, em choque.

Já ouvira falar sobre ele, se auto-intitulava Lord, e estava organizando um exército de seguidores para "purificar" a raça bruxa, tomar o poder do Ministério e outras loucuras do tipo...

Bem, ela não era amante dos trouxas, mas também não queria que eles fossem dizimados!

Rapidamente, ela juntou a maior parte de suas coisas numa mala e a reduzira, guardando-a no bolso.

Entrara em casa sem que ninguém a visse, iria sair da mesma maneira.

Sem fazer barulho, ela desceu as escadas, passou pela Sala de Treinamento, chegou à sala principal, entrou na lareira, e chamou pelo primeiro lugar mais próximo de Hogwarts de que se lembrava:

- Três Vassouras!


	3. Contando a Verdade

**Cap. 2 – Contando a Verdade**

Ela enviara um patrono na direção do castelo e agora aguardava alguém vir buscá-la nos portões da propriedade.

McGonagall veio ao se encontro.

- Preciso ir até o diretor... – a menina arfava.

- Mas, o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? Você acabou de pedir para usar a lareira para ir embora! Qual o seu nome?

- Florence, Florence... Dellacourt.

- Ok, Srta. Dellacourt. O que você tem pra falar com diretor Dumbledore?

- Eu... gostaria de falar apenas com o diretor, por favor.

McGonagall respirou fundo, olhando para a garota, em desagrado.

- Me siga. - disse a professora.

E a levou até a sala do Diretor.

* * *

- O Diretor ainda não retornou do jantar, peço que o aguarde. Há bala de limão neste pote, se quiser. - informou McGonagall.

- Obrigada, professora.

McGonagall saiu.

E Florence não conseguia parar de pensar, não sabia o que diria ao diretor... e se dissesse que era filha de Voldemort e ele simplesmente a atacasse e matasse sem dar chance de ela se explicar?

Um pavor começou a surgir.

Não havia pensado em como seria daqui pra frente, como viveria com tal segredo? Não teria como esconder isso do diretor, provavelmente ele descobriria por _legilimens_. Ela era boa em oclumência, mas duvidava muito que seria melhor que Dumbledore.

E assim passou-se o tempo, sua cabeça num turbilhão e nada do diretor chegar.

Ela adormeceu na cadeira, cansada de esperar.

* * *

Dumbledore entrou em sua sala e deparou-se com a menina ali, adormecida. E, novamente, ele se pegou tentando lembrar aonde já havia visto aquela expressão. Ela estudava em Durmstrang, provavelmente seus pais estudaram lá também, ou talvez apenas seu pai, pois o diretor tinha certeza de que a menina era parte _veela_, por conta da estranha beleza que ele notara se desprender dela e afetar todos à sua volta, e, portanto, sua mãe deve ter estudado em Beauxbottons.

Foi devagar até ela e a acordou.

- Bem... boa noite, Srta. Dellacourt. E eu não quero soar rude, senhorita, mas são 3hs da manhã e eu tive a impressão de que você havia ido pra casa pela rede de Floo da minha lareira mais cedo, estou errado?

- Perdoe-me, Diretor, é que... eu não sei por onde começar... eu... eu preciso muito falar com o senhor mas não sei por onde começar! – ela estava nitidamente perturbada.

- Vejo que você não está nada bem... faremos o seguinte: eu lhe faço as perguntas e você as vai respondendo enquanto tomamos um chá, aceita?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Bem, vamos começar. Quem são seus pais?

Ela sorriu, triste.

- Essa é justamente a pergunta que será mais difícil de lhe responder... vou começar lhe contando quem foi minha mãe, pode ser?

- Como quiser.

- Minha mãe se chamava Franci Dellacourt. Ela se apaixonou por um homem e eles... bem, eles se descobriram vítimas do Encantamento.

- Abençoados pelo Encantamento, você quer dizer. – e ele a olhou por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua.

- Que seja. Eles passaram a morar juntos, na casa que minha mãe herdara dos pais. Ela, quando descobriu que estava grávida, não quis contar à ele de imediato pois sabia que meu pai não era dos que amava crianças, então manteve a gravidez em segredo, até que não pôde mais e contou. Meu pai, contrariando as expectativas dela, aceitou de bom grado. Depois de um tempo ele foi viajar a negócios e ficou muito tempo fora, mandava dinheiro pra minha mãe todos os meses. Veio para me ver nascer e ficou por um tempo, mas depois que fiz um ano raramente ele vinha nos visitar. Quando eu tinha 5 anos minha mãe descobriu que estava doente, Síndrome Draconiana. Ela morreu 2 anos depois.

- E desde então você mora apenas com seu pai, que se chama...?

- Veja bem... , ele sempre me tratou muito bem, sempre tive tudo do bom e do melhor! Ele não é dos mais carinhosos, mas sempre disse ter muito orgulho de mim. Me ensinou tudo desde pequena e quando fui expulsa de Beauxbattons ele compreendeu e me pôs em Durmstrang de imediato...

- Quem é o seu pai?

- Tom Riddle. – ela fechara os olhos, temerosa, e ao abri-los, Dumbledore não mais sorria. Ele estava sério, quase amedrontador. Ela adiantou-se a explicar antes que fosse tarde demais: - Eu sei, eu sei o que você está pensando, mas não foi ele quem me mandou aqui! Aliás, eu nem sabia quem ele realmente era até algumas horas atrás em que fui até em casa contar pra ele que pediria minha transferência de Durmstrang para cá e vi uma coisa horrível... – ela começou a chorar – Eu vi ele torturando Tio Avery, vi a esposa dele, Sophie, grávida, morta. Foi horrível! Eu fugi! A primeira pessoa em que pensei em pedir auxílio foi o senhor, eu não sei o que fazer! Meu pai sempre disse que você era poderoso e que, apesar de não simpatizar com suas idéias, respeitava o senhor...

- Bem... acalme-se criança. – Dumbledore voltara a sorrir. – Faremos o seguinte. Já que você está fugida, não poderemos pedir sua transferência, pois aí seu pai descobriria que você veio pra cá... você fará, depois de amanhã os exames que os alunos do quinto ano fazem, que chamamos de N.O.M.'s, se você passar, ficará no sexto ano, se não passar, fará o quinto. Combinado?

- Claro que sim, mas durante esses dois dias que ficarei hospedada aqui, onde me alojarei?

Ao terminar a frase Dumbledore já havia colocado o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça.

- É o que veremos agora.

"_Incrível! Mas que mente! Muito inteligente, tremendamente perigosa! Garota, se houvessem mais cabeças como a sua eu tenho certeza de que o mundo seria uma catástrofe!... sede imensurável de poder, de ser a melhor! Sem sombra de dúvida: Sonserina!"_

- Bem, - sorriu o diretor, - sinto dizer que eu já imaginava... foi só por descargo de consciência mesmo. Agora vou guiá-la até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, onde será a sua casa. E você poderá ter acesso aos livros da Biblioteca, caso queira estudar para os exames. Qualquer dúvida pode perguntar aos professores.

- Muito obrigada, Prof. Dumbledore. Ninguém nunca fez por mim o que o senhor está fazendo, acredite.

- Eu acredito, criança.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Detenção Meteórica

**Cap. 3 – Detenção Meteórica**

Snape acordou cedo, pois sua primeira aula do dia começaria apenas às 10hs. Resolveu, então, ir à biblioteca estudar.

Mas ao sair do dormitório masculino deu de cara com ela, a francesa desconhecida de Durmstrang.

- Durmstrang agora se mudou pra cá?

- Não, _eu_ me mudei pra cá. – ela se virou para as escadas. – E um bom dia pra você também.

"_Metida." _– ele pensou, olhando-a sair do salão comunal, vazio àquela hora.

* * *

Ele foi à biblioteca.

Ela estava lá.

* * *

Florence viu quando ele entrou.

Viu ele ir para o meio das estantes, e ouviu resmungos, provavelmente ele não encontrara o que queria.

Madame Pince foi até ele.

- O que procura, Sr. Snape? - perguntou a bibliotecária.

- Poções Avançadas, a última edição.

- Ah, a Srta. Dellacourt acabou de pegar o último exemplar. Por que não senta com ela, acredito que os dois estudam pelo mesmo objetivo.

Ele resmungou, bufou e se sentou noutra mesa.

* * *

Snape queria muito ignorar a presença dela. Mas depois de 2 minutos parado, com a pena na mão, olhando para ela, pensando, sem perceber, no quanto ela era linda com aquela expressão concentrada, ele se irritou consigo mesmo, jogando a pena na mesa, bufando.

Pode ouvir ela rindo.

"_Srta. Dellacourt." _– desdenhou ele, em pensamento.

Havia algo nela que o irritava, muito, desde que a vira pela manhã.

"_Que raios ela estava fazendo em Hogwarts?"_

- Devia aprender a fechar sua mente, Sr. Snape. – Florence sussurrou.

Ele a olhou, ódio em seus olhos.

- Não devia entrar na mente dos outros sem permissão, _Srta. Dellacourt_. – ele rosnou.

Ela ignorou completamente o comentário dele e falou:

- Bem, respondendo sua pergunta, estou aqui para prestar os N.O.M.s, assim como você e outras centenas de alunos. Se quiser, pode sentar aqui comigo. Sou ótima em Poções, posso ajuda-lo.

- Não-preciso-de-ajuda. – ele falou entre dentes.

- Então, tá.

Florence voltou aos estudos, esquecendo-se completamente dele.

Snape bufou, levantando-se e indo sentar com ela.

- Poderíamos estudar juntos? – perguntou ele, polidamente.

- Claro, qual seu nome?

- Snape.

- Seu primeiro nome. – pediu ela.

- Severus Snape.

- Florence Dellacourt, prazer, Severus. – ela lhe sorriu.

Snape ficou vidrado por um minuto.

- Poderia não fazer mais... _isso_? – ele rosnou.

- Desculpe-me. Sem mais sorrisos. Vamos começar por Poções?

* * *

Dez minutos de discussões e eles não mais brigavam. Descobriram, ao invés, uma grande companhia.

* * *

As horas se passaram e eles não perceberam.

- Que horas temos aula, agora, Severus?

- As 10hs.

- Nossa! Então, já estamos atrasados!

E eles saíram correndo em direção a sala de Transfiguração.

* * *

McGonagall os olhou interrogativamente.

- Posso saber o motivo do atraso?

- Estávamos estudando na biblioteca, Prof McGonagall. – disse Snape.

- Certo. Sentem-se. - disse McGonagall.

- Onde posso me sentar, professora? – perguntou Florence.

- Pode sentar comigo, Srta. Dellacourt. – disse um rapaz.

Florence o olhou: cabelos escuros, uniforme da grifinória, expressão conhecida, sabia quem ele era.

- Nem em um milhão de anos, Black.

Sirius sorriu, amuado.

- Srta. Dellacourt, sente-se ao lado do Sr. Snape, já que se conhecem. - disse a professora.

E ela sentou.

* * *

A comida de Hogwarts era muito melhor que a de Durmstrang.

Almoçou ao lado de Snape.

Rumavam para a biblioteca, quando...

- Achou alguém para lhe aturar, Seboso?

Potter e Black apareceram por trás deles.

- E quem é você? - Florence olhou Potter dos pés a cabeça, como se ele fosse algo nojento grudado no chão do corredor.

- James Potter, grifinório. – ele respondeu.

- E tem orgulho disso? – desdenhou ela.

- Você vai me pagar, novata!

- Diga quando, Potter. - ela respondeu.

- Perto do lago, em 15 minutos.

Ela olhou para Snape que concordou com a cabeça.

- Nos vemos em 15 minutos. - disse Florence.

* * *

Os marotos já estavam no lago.

- Vocês não vão fazer isso, não é? – disse Lupin.

- Não enche, Remus. A novata não sabe com quem se meteu. - disse Potter.

- Eu acho que _vocês_ é que não sabem. - retrucou Lupin.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Black. – Eu conheço ela e...

- Ela é de Durmstrang. – interrompeu Lupin. - Uma escola conhecida por sua ênfase em magia negra.

- E daí? – perguntou Potter.

- Vocês pararam para pensar que Dumbledore a colocou para fazer os N.O.M.s com a gente, sem ela ter cursado nem 1 semana de aula aqui? – esclareceu Remus.

Potter e Black se olharam.

Ao longe vinham Florence e Snape.

- Tarde demais, mas obrigado pelo aviso, Remus. – disse Potter.

- Vamos atacar antes, James. – disse Black.

* * *

Eles estavam a menos de dez metros quando Florence percebeu a intenção de Potter.

- Prepare-se, Severus. Eles não vão esperar a gente chegar mais perto. Consegue acertar eles dessa distância?

- Talvez.

- Então, tente. Agora! _Expulso_! – lançou ela e Potter voou longe.

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritaram Black e Snape ao mesmo tempo, mas ambos erraram.

- _Mobiliarbus_! – falou Florence.

E uma árvore se chocou contra Black, que ficou desacordado sob ela.

Potter levantara, mas não por muito tempo.

- _Locomotor Mortis._ – disse Snape.

E Potter foi ao chão, as pernas se debatendo.

- Mas o que significa isso? – gritou McGonagall, que vinha correndo até onde eles estavam. - _Finite Incantatem_. – lançou a professora, apontando para Potter, e olhou para os três. - Detenção, a todos! Snape e Dellacourt, levarei vocês dois ao Prof. Slughorn. E Potter, enfrentar dois sonserinos sozinho...!

- Eu não estou sozinho, professora. Ela – e Potter apontou Florence. – ... jogou uma árvore contra Sirius!

- Mas, o quê? Onde ele está? – exclamou McGonagall.

E Potter mostrou a árvore caída em que Sirius estava debaixo.

- Srta. Dellacourt, em um único dia aqui conseguiu armar uma confusão dessas! Vou ser obrigada a relatar isso ao Diretor. – disse McGonagall, brava.

- Me desculpe, Prof. McGonagall, mas, acredite, foram eles quem começaram. – disse Florence, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

- Não interessa! Vão agora ao seu diretor. Sr. Snape, você sabe onde fica a sala dele. E espero que expliquem a ele o que aconteceu aqui.

- Sim, Prof. McGonagall. – concordou Snape.

* * *

Bateram na porta da sala do Prof. Slughorn.

- Já sabe o que vai dizer a ele? – perguntou Florence.

- A verdade, não é?

- Não. Deixa que eu explico o que aconteceu.

- Certo. - concordou Snape, intrigado.

Slughorn abriu a porta.

- Sr. Snape, - e o professor olhou para a menina. – E a senhorita deve ser Florence Dellacourt, certo?

- Sim, senhor. - confirmou ela.

- Mas o que os traz à minha porta? – perguntou Slughorn.

- Nós fomos mandados aqui pela Prof. McGonagall. – começou Florence, inocentemente.

- Por quê?

- Porque estamos em detenção. – disse ela.

- Por que motivo? A senhorita chegou aqui ontem! – Slughorn a olhou, estranhando.

- Porque Black e Potter nos atacaram no lago e revidamos. – disse Snape.

Slughorn respirou fundo.

- Certo, vejo que vocês se tornaram amigos. A Srta. Dellacourt, em menos de 24hs, já tomou para si as suas inimizades, Severus. – e ele olhou de um para o outro, que pareceram ligeiramente envergonhados. – Entrem. Vocês vão cumprir uma noite de detenção na sala de Poções, limpando caldeirões.

- Quando, senhor? – perguntou Snape.

- Hoje à noite, estejam as 20hs na sala de Poções.

* * *

Voltavam da sala de Slughorn quando encontraram McGonagall no corredor.

- Espero que tenham contado a verdade ao Prof. Slughorn. – disse a professora.

- Sim, senhora. Teremos uma detenção hoje à noite, limpando caldeirões com as unhas. Lhe parece satisfatório? – perguntou Florence, irônica.

- Não, Srta. Dellacourt. E mantenha esse tom e serei obrigada a informar ao Diretor.

- E ele faria o quê? Me colocaria em detenção? – retrucou Florence.

- Não, ele comunicaria aos seus pais sua malcriação. - informou a professora.

E Florence olhou para a cara vermelha de raiva de McGonagall e sorriu.

**

* * *

**

Eram 19hs.

Eles estavam na sala de Transfiguração, estudando.

- Acho melhor irmos jantar, Severus. Daqui à uma hora temos de cumprir uma detenção.

- Humpf, nem me lembre disso. – rosnou ele.

E ela sorriu olhando pra cara emburrada dele.

Snape empacou por dois segundos inteiros.

- Eu já te pedi... – grunhiu ele.

- Ok, mas não entendo como isso te afeta tanto. Eu to sempre me controlando perto de você! – exclamou ela.

- Vamos jantar duma vez. – disse ele, emburrado.

**

* * *

**

20hs.

Estavam à porta da sala de Poções.

- Pronto para a detenção mais rápida da sua vida, Severus?

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou ele, estranhando.

- Você verá!

Bateram.

- Boa noite. Deixem suas varinhas aqui sobre a minha mesa, nas bancadas estão os caldeirões a serem limpos esta noite. – disse Slughorn.

Eles fizeram como o professor pedira, pegaram as luvas, panos e produtos sobre a mesa dele após deixarem as varinhas e se encaminharam aos primeiros dois caldeirões.

5 minuto depois, Snape ainda esfregava o primeiro caldeirão, Florence já havia terminado todos os dela.

- Mas... como você fez isso? – Snape murmurou, espantado.

- Segredo... mas me deixe ajuda-lo...

Ela pôs a mão desenluvada dentro do caldeirão dele, espalmou-a, fechou os olhos se concentrando e...

O caldeirão estava limpo, limpíssimo!

- Foi assim que eu fiz... – disse ela.

Passaram aos outros caldeirões, limpando tudo em menos de 20 minutos.

E foram até a mesa de Slughorn que corrigia alguns trabalhos.

- Professor, nós já acabamos. – disse Florence.

- Como? – Slughorn os olhou, confuso.

- Já terminamos de limpar os caldeirões, como o senhor pediu. – disse ela.

Slughorn levantou de sua cadeira, aparvalhado, e andou pela sala.

- As varinhas de vocês...?

- Estavam o tempo todo sobre sua mesa, senhor. – disse Snape.

- E vocês terminaram em menos de meia hora... – murmurou Slughorn, sem entender. – Certo. – ele voltou à mesa e lhes devolveu as varinhas. – Acredito que estão dispensados.

E os dois saíram.

* * *

- Como você fez aquilo? – perguntou Snape.

- Mágica sem varinha.

- Mas... – ele olhou para os lados. – Eu já tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca tinha visto.

- Pois eu faço. Mas não espalhe, do contrário seremos obrigados a cumprir detenções pelas férias adentro. – pediu ela.

Entraram no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Boa noite... – disse Florence, e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

Snape levou um minuto inteiro para se recompor.

Ela esperou que ele "voltasse ao normal", ficando parada na frente dele.

- Boa noite, Florence. – murmurou Snape.

E, então, ela subiu ao dormitório feminino.

Ele ainda ficou parado ali um tempo, sentindo o perfume dela no ar.

* * *

Florence tomou um banho, vestiu-se e agora estava deitada.

Provavelmente não dormiria.

Pensamentos interessantes, altos, de cabelos e olhos negros invadiam sua mente.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, Snape foi para o dormitório masculino, tomou um banho e agora estava deitado, olhando pela janela.

"_Amanhã, não vou deixar passar de amanhã."_

Convidaria ela para o baile de final de ano, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.

Ninguém além dele levaria Florence ao baile.

"_Nem por cima do meu cadáver!"_

**

* * *

**

1 dia antes dos N.O.M.s.

**2 dias para o Baile de Final de Ano.**

Snape acordara decidido.

Rapidamente desceu as escadas e chegou ao salão comunal. Era muito cedo, havia apenas uma pessoa lá. Ela lia concentrada uma espécie de guia. Ele se aproximou.

- Aparentemente, gosta de acordar cedo, não? - perguntou ele irônico.

- Que susto, Severus! – reclamou Florence.

- Desculpe. Mas o que você tanto procura aí? - ele estava parado ao lado dela, em pé.

- Uma pessoa. – disse ela.

- Decerto você deve pensar que eu sou um idiota. - retrucou ele, com frieza. Ela levantou a cabeça o olhando, surpresa. - Naturalmente, se você está olhando um guia de endereços bruxo é porque está à procura de alguém.

- É minha madrinha, quem eu procuro. – ela disse, chateada.

- E não a encontrou?

- Não.

- E ela mora aqui na Inglaterra? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. Ficou amiga da minha mãe quando ela veio estudar inglês aqui. – disse Florence, ainda olhando para o guia.

- Sabe o nome completo dela?

- Sim. Mas só o de solteira. Não sei dizer se ela casou ou teve filhos ou mesmo se já morreu.

- E o nome dela é...? – perguntou ele, impaciente.

- Eileen, Eileen Prince.

Snape ficou parado olhando para ela com cara de quem não acreditava.

- Sua mãe se chama Francì Dellacourt? – perguntou ele.

Florence o olhou, entre espantada e temerosa, perguntando:

- Sim! Como você sabe?

- Porque a sua madrinha, Eileen Prince, se casou e teve um filho. Portanto, você não vai encontrá-la no guia pelo sobrenome Prince.

- E eu a encontrarei como? – quis saber Florence.

- Snape. - e ele lhe sorriu de canto.

- Ela é... _sua_ mãe?

- Até antes de eu vir pra cá, sim. – brincou ele.

- Mas... o que mais você sabe sobre minha mãe? – ela precisava saber até onde ele conhecia a história.

- Nada, apenas que elas se conheceram aqui, enquanto sua mãe fazia um curso. Francì engravidou, minha mãe foi a madrinha. Seu pai proíbe você de entrar em contato com ela, desde os seus... dez anos?

- Sete. Mas isso é incrível! É o que podemos chamar de coincidência... - ela levantara do sofá, largando o guia na mesa.

- Quer escrever à ela? – perguntou ele.

- Sim! Agora!

- Vamos até o corujal. Ela vai ter um ataque quando ler sua carta.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

**FICS COMPLETAS TAMBÉM MERECEM REVIEWS!**

DEIXE A SUA OPINIÃO!

BEIJOS!


	5. O Chapéu e Visitas Já Esperadas

**Cap. 4 - O Chapéu e Visitas Já esperadas**

Florence e Snape entraram atrasados na aula de revisão de Herbologia.

Mas mesmo que tivessem se apressado, do corujal às estufas era uma boa corrida.

Na entrada da estufa de número quatro, por conveniência a mais distante do castelo, Dumbledore se encontrava conversando com a Prof. Sprout.

- Srta. Dellacourt, Sr. Snape. - cumprimentou o diretor.

- Bom dia, Diretor. - cumprimentou ela, enquanto Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Srta. Dellacourt, preciso de um minuto da sua atenção. - disse o diretor. - Pode ir na frente, Sr. Snape, ela logo lhe alcançará.

Snape assentiu e entrou na estufa.

- Então, Florence, o que achou da escola?

- Tudo ótimo, Prof. Dumbledore.

- Nem tudo está ótimo, que eu tenha ouvido... - ele sorriu. - Devo dizer que não me espantei que em menos de 24hs a senhorita tenha conseguido parar em detenção, nem com o fato de que seu mais novo amigo seja o Sr. Snape. – e ele se tornou mais sério. – O que realmente me espantou, foi o fato de que vocês dois limparam, ontem à noite, 32 caldeirões, em menos de 30 minutos, absolutamente, ou aparentemente, sem magia.

- Não acredita que seja possível, Diretor?

- Não. E nem a senhorita acredita que seja. - ele a estudou sobre os oclinhos meia-lua. - Há alguma habilidade sua que esqueceu de me comentar, Srta. Dellacourt?

- Não. - mentiu ela.

Dumbledore riu abertamente.

- Não há dúvidas de que você é filha de seu pai! Mas, - ele voltou a ficar sério. - Foi muito conveniente da sua parte, esquecer de me contar uma habilidade tão... interessante.

- Mesmo que eu tenha realmente feito magia sem uma varinha, não acho justo que eu e Severus tenhamos de limpar caldeirões nojentos por termos ensinado uma lição àqueles metidos! – reclamou ela.

- Eles dois também cumprirão detenção, Srta. Dellacourt. Assim que o Sr. Black voltar a andar, ouvi dizer que uma _árvore_ de tamanho considerável se chocou violentamente contra ele.

- Não sei do que o senhor está falando.

- Imagino que não saiba. - ele respirou fundo. - Mas creio que isso não voltará a acontecer, não é?

- Não, Diretor. Não voltará a acontecer, desde que Potter e Black entendam seus devidos lugares.

- Certo. Agora, vá para sua aula. E, qualquer coisa que precise, vá à minha sala.

- Obrigada, Diretor.

* * *

Quando Florence entrou na estufa de número quatro, Snape já fazia par com Rosmerta, uma menina muito atirada da Corvinal. Sobrou para ela, então, se juntar à Frank Longbottom, um menino da Grifinória, de quem ela nunca tinha ouvido falar.

- Eu sou ótimo aluno em Herbologia. Não tão bom em Poções, mas minhas notas são satisfatórias... você é Florence Dellacourt, certo?

- Sim, prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Longbottom. – respondeu ela, olhando para onde Snape estava, percebendo a cara de desagrado dele.

Frank percebeu que ela olhava para Snape.

- Pense que sua dupla poderia ser muito pior. – disse ele. - Pelo menos para o seu amigo está sendo...

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou ela.

- Rosmerta andou anunciando aos quatro cantos que eles estão namorando. E que ele vai convidá-la para o baile. - disse o garoto, tentando não rir.

- Baile? Que baile? – ela não sabia de baile nenhum.

- É, o Baile de Final de Ano. Será depois de amanhã. Não sabia?

- Não.

- Bem, se eu já não tivesse convidado Alice para ir comigo, eu a convidaria. Mas também tem o problema de você ser da Sonserina... bem, eu já tenho par, de qualquer forma!

- E eu posso ir, mesmo sem par? – ela quis saber.

- Claro! E você é nova aqui, todos entenderiam.

- Mas, desde quando Rosmerta diz que namora Severus? - Florence ficara curiosa.

- Desde o terceiro ano... – riu Longbottom.

- Nossa!

- Ela diz que o destino dos dois está entrelaçado... ela acredita nessas coisas de adivinhação.

- Que bobagem!

- Quem acredita nessas coisas de adivinhação? - perguntou Snape se aproximando deles.

- Rosmerta. – disse Florence. - Parece que ela andou dizendo por aí que você é a alma gêmea dela e que vocês namoram escondidos desde o terceiro ano.

- E ainda mais: que, agora você anda com a Srta. Dellacourt para causar ciúmes nela, pois vocês, aparentemente, estão brigados. – disse Longbottom.

- Mais que idéia mais absurda e sem propósito! - Snape ficou irritado. - Eu jamais namoraria alguém de Hogwarts!

- Mas de Durmstrang... - comentou Longbottom, num sussurro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Snape quis saber, bravo.

- Se o chapéu lhe serviu, Snape, use-o! - respondeu ele, sorrindo.

* * *

Dumbledore retornara à sua sala, onde dois homens o aguardavam.

Avery observava as milhares de coisas inúteis, mas interessantes, que Dumbledore tinha por ali, enquanto Abraxas Malfoy limitava-se a olhar os livros, sem tocar em nada, com nojo. Nunca gostara de ler, a única maneira de ter se formado em Hogwarts fora copiando provas e trabalhos de outros colegas.

- Que audácia de Dumbledore nos fazer esperar. - reclamou Malfoy, impaciente.

- Ele deve estar chegando, Malfoy. – disse Avery, sentando na poltrona.

- Isso pouco me importa. Não estou acostumado a esperar. – disse Malfoy, sentando também.

- Não precisam esperar mais, Sr. Malfoy. - uma voz calma se fez ouvir, atrás de onde os dois homens estavam sentados.

Dumbledore os cumprimentou silenciosamente e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- A que devo a visita? – perguntou o Diretor.

- Estamos procurando por minha sobrinha. - falou Avery.

- Sua... _sobrinha_? – estranhou Dumbledore.

- Sim, ela sumiu, não é vista há três dias. Desde que a turma dela veio à Hogsmead.

- Ela é estudante de Durmstrang, devo supor? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim. Ela esteve em Hogwarts na noite do banquete, meu filho a viu. - falou Malfoy.

- Mas, depois, nem sequer avisou à escola ou... aos pais para onde iria. – continuou Avery.

- Os problemas de vocês em administrar o que quer que vocês chamem de família não são de minha competência. Ela nem mesmo era uma de minhas estudantes. – disse Dumbledore.

- Certamente, Albus. Mas estou preocupado com ela. – comentou Avery.

- E deve mesmo se preocupar. Uma pessoa, principalmente uma menina, andar sozinha por aí, num país desconhecido. É para se preocupar.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, fica o aviso de que uma menina de quase 16 anos está perdida. Se ela aparecer... – disse Avery, levantando.

- Lhes informarei.

- Isso me parece muito estranho. - comentou Malfoy, ainda sentado, olhando para Dumbledore, desconfiado. - Tivemos a impressão de que ela teria vindo para cá. Que ela lhe pediria... abrigo.

- Você está sugerindo, Sr. Malfoy, que eu estou escondendo uma menina da sua própria família?

- Eu jamais insinuaria isso, Diretor. – disse Malfoy, irônico. - Mas me parece uma bela hipótese.

- Sintam-se à vontade para procurá-la pelo castelo. – disse Dumbledore. - Mas, já pararam para pensar que ela talvez não esteja perdida? Que, talvez, ela tenha saído de casa porque quis, ou porque tenha tomado conhecimento de algo de que não tenha gostado?

- Ainda não sabemos. – disse Malfoy, levantando, por fim. - Não saberemos até encontrá-la.

- Não esqueçam de me avisar quando a encontrarem. - pediu o Diretor, com palpável ironia na voz, aos dois homens que saíam de sua sala.

* * *

Florence e Snape entravam pelas portas principais do castelo, quando ela pulou para um canto da parede, sem que nem Snape visse.

Malfoy e Avery vinham conversando pelo corredor.

- Jovem Snape. - cumprimentou-lhe Malfoy.

- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Avery. – cumprimentou Snape.

- Tem estudado muito? - perguntou Avery.

- Já me sinto preparado para os N.O.M.s, estou apenas revisando, por descargo de consciência.

- Certo, temos de ir. Nos vemos? - perguntou Malfoy.

- Sim, senhor. – confirmou Snape.

* * *

E Snape retornou até onde Florence havia sumido detrás de uma coluna.

- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Nada, eu apenas... ehrm... foi meu brinco, isso, ele caiu e eu vim pegar antes que alguém o pisoteasse. – disse ela.

Snape olhou para ela, completamente descrente.

- Está bem... - concedeu ela. - O que você quer saber?

- O que aconteceu? Por que você se escondeu dos senhores Malfoy e Avery?

Ela apenas suspirou.

- Eles são... seguidores de você-sabe-quem. – disse ela.

- E daí?

- Como, _"e daí"_? São seguidores do Lord das Trevas!

- Sim, você-sabe-quem e o Lord das Trevas são a mesma pessoa. – ironizou Snape. - Mas por que você estava se escondendo deles?

- Porque... ora, porque sim! Vai me dizer que você é partidário desses malucos? – exclamou Florence, revoltada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para o pátio atrás deles.

- Severus! Você não pode!

- E quem, exatamente, é _você_ para me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer? – rosnou ele, cruel.

- Sou... sua amiga. – respondeu ela.

- Eu conheci você ontem! Não se considere tão especial. – desdenhou ele.

Florence olhou para ele, sentindo uma dor estranha, um aperto inesperado.

- Se quer mesmo saber, Sr. Snape, eu não me escondia deles, propriamente, apenas queria escutar o que conversavam. – disse ela.

- Por quê?

- Isso só diz respeito à mim. Não se meta no que não é chamado.

E ela saiu caminhando rapidamente, para longe dele. Não choraria. Não queria chorar.

_"Maldição!"_

E as lágrimas vieram.

**

* * *

**

22hs

Florence estava no salão comunal, aparentemente sozinha.

Ela não aparecera no grande salão para jantar.

Snape a observava, de longe.

Que raios estava acontecendo com ele? Conhecera ela ontem, mas ela mexera com ele de tal forma que vê-la chorar era uma dor quase física para ele.

O dia inteiro fora um inferno, ela sumira. Temera que ela tivesse indo embora. Mas Dumbledore lhe informou que Florence estava na biblioteca. Ele chegou a ir até lá, mas ao vê-la não teve coragem de se aproximar.

Agora ela estava ali, lendo o que parecia ser uma carta.

Ele se aproximou.

- Ainda está brava comigo?

- Não exatamente brava. – respondeu ela, sem olhá-lo. - Magoada, talvez, seria o mais certo.

- Me desculpe.

- Não tem do que se desculpar. – ela o olhou, séria. - Quer virar um deles, é problema seu. - havia uma espécie de tristeza em seus olhos verdes escuros, uma certeza absoluta do que estava falando. - Mas escreva o que eu lhe digo, Severus, depois daqui não serão mais apenas detenções, não haverão mais caldeirões imundos para limpar, bichos nojentos a serem destripados, não haverá Dumbledore para manter a sua cabeça sobre seu pescoço. Além de Hogwarts, as coisas são muito diferentes. Principalmente quando você erra. - ela se levantou, a carta que lia apertada em suas mãos, olhou fundo em pretos, verdes tristes. - Quer ser um deles, seja. Mas não espere ser perdoado.

E ela subiu para o dormitório feminino.

Deixando Snape perdido em pensamentos.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

Olá!

Cadê reviews?

Reviews, cadê?


	6. O Acordo

**Cap. 5 - O Acordo**

Snape acordou cedo no dia seguinte e desceu para o salão comunal.

Mas Florence não estava lá.

- Hey, Andersen!

A menina se virou para olhá-lo.

- O que quer, Snape?

- Onde está a Srta. Dellacourt?

- Se você não sabe onde está sua sombra, como eu posso saber? – desdenhou a garota.

- Ela já desceu? – ele ignorou o comentário dela.

- Sim. Ela saiu bem cedo.

E ele seguiu para o Grande Salão.

Hoje começariam os N.O.M.s, não podia ficar se preocupando com ela.

Não deveria se preocupar.

_"Maldição, onde será que Florence se meteu?"_

* * *

Florence estava na casa que era sua, em Hogsmead.

Esperava por alguém, sentada na sala de estar. Tiffany, sua elfa doméstica, descia as escadas com uma valise nas mãos, dentro desta havia um vestido, sapatos e coisas para o baile de amanhã à noite.

Suspirou.

Snape ainda não a convidara.

_"Vai ver ele vai convidar a tal Rosmerta, mesmo..."_

Bufou.

_"Que demora!"_

Ele dissera que viria antes das 8.

Seu pai.

_"Que raios ele poderia querer? Satisfações? Era só o que me faltava."_

As chamas da lareira crepitaram, altas, e Tiffany sumiu.

- Você demorou. - atirou ela.

E ele apenas a olhou, debochado.

- A senhorita me fez procurá-la por todo o mundo bruxo. - ele comentou.

- E o que quer comigo?

- O que pretende? - ele sentou na poltrona ao seu lado.

- Terminar meus estudos em Hogwarts.

- Debaixo das asas de Dumbledore?

- Sim. Dumbledore é uma ótima pessoa, me aceitou, sabendo quem eu sou.

- Contou a verdade a ele? – estranhou Voldemort.

- Sim.

Ele riu, sem emoção.

- É óbvio que ele a aceitaria. Você é minha filha, tem meu sangue. Tão poderosa quanto eu. Eu ousaria dizer até mais. Você é uma aliada perfeita para a tal Ordem da Fênix... e ele nem teve trabalho em procurá-la, você caiu do céu.

- Não pretendo me aliar a ninguém. – disse Florence, brava.

- Não? E o que vai fazer?

- Vou terminar meus estudos e me mudarei para França ou qualquer outro lugar, ainda não me decidi.

- Não tomará partido? – estranhou ele.

- Não. - ela ficou quieta, o tempo que agüentou. - Essa guerra é estúpida, é um absurdo! O que você pretende com isso?

- Minhas atitudes são claras, assim como meus objetivos.

- _Purificar o mundo_? Apenas bruxos puro-sangue merecem viver. - ela desdenhou - Quem é você para decidir quem merece ou não viver?

- Não me espante que você não compreenda meu objetivo. Sua mãe... ela era uma tola. Acreditava nessas baboseiras, amor... - ele riu. - Uma fraqueza humana, jamais salvará ninguém.

- Não fale dela! Ela amava você.

- E eu a tive em alta estima... mas o poder, não há sentimento melhor que o poder! - disse Voldemort, num tom apaixonado.

- Apenas não se meta na minha vida e eu não influenciarei na sua. – disse Florence.

- Combinado.

- Não se meta nas minhas escolhas, nem nas minhas amizades. Não importa quem ou o quê sejam, trouxas, mestiços ou sangue-ruins.

- Certo. E, assim, você não tomará partido?

- Exatamente. - confirmou ela.

- Não me agrada nem um pouco saber que você pretende ter ou já tem amizades tão indesejáveis, mas...

- Não é mais da sua conta, certo? – interrompeu ela.

- É. - ele levantou. - Uma boa sorte em Hogwarts. Apesar de saber que você não vai precisar. O que eles ensinam ali é...

- Ridículo. - ela completou, num sorriso. - Concordamos em alguma coisa.

- Em muitas coisas. Você é minha filha. Não esqueça disso. E, se suas opiniões mudarem, será muito bem vinda ao meu lado.

- Obrigada. – disse ela, irônica.

E ele entrou nas chamas, desaparecendo.

E Florence soltou o ar que não reparara estar segurando.

- Tiffany, pode aparecer agora. Ele já se foi.

- Obrigado, Mestra. – guinchou a elfa.

- Separou minhas coisas?

- Sim. Estão nesta valise, senhora.

- Certo. Estou voltando para Hogwarts, Tiffany. Arrume minhas coisas, vamos passar um tempo na casa de minha madrinha.

Florence entrou na lareira, desaparecendo nas chamas.


	7. NOMs

**Cap. 6 - N.O.M.s**

Snape estava sentado sob uma árvore, lendo.

Florence caminhava na direção dele, observando-o de longe.

- Hey, Severus. - ela sentou ao lado dele.

- Voltou a falar comigo? - ele nem levantou os olhos do livro para falar com ela.

Ela bufou.

- O que há de errado com você? – irritou-se ela.

- O que você me disse ontem... parecia até que você sabia do que falava.

- E eu sei, Sev...

- _Sev_? – ele olhou pra ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada, interrogativamente.

- Não gostou? – sorriu ela.

- Pode ser... mas como assim, você sabe?

- Meu pai... – ela suspirou, triste.

- Ele é partidário?

- Podemos dizer que sim.

- E ele maltratava você? – tentou Snape.

- Não exatamente...

- Eu sei como é isso. – disse ele. - Meu pai era trouxa e ele abominava a magia.

- Ele ainda está vivo?

- Não. Morreu no ano passado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, que foi cortado por Florence:

- Você pretende mesmo se aliar à você-sabe-quem?

- Talvez. - respondeu ele, enigmático.

- Não faça isso, Severus. - murmurou ela, nervosa. - Eu falei sério ontem à noite. Não haverá apenas detenções, mas sim _Cruciatus_ e _Imperius_... - ele não respondeu. - Não há nada que eu possa fazer pra que você mude de idéia?

Ele continuou calado, sem olhar pra ela.

Florence levantou e ia sair quando ele segurou sua mão, perguntando:

- Você vai ir no baile amanhã?

- Ainda não sei. Não tenho par. – disse ela.

Ele sorriu por dentro.

- Quer ir comigo? - ele convidou.

- Com duas condições. - ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, sorrindo travessa, Snape a olhou.

- Quais?

- A primeira, você me promete pensar no que te pedi. – disse ela.

- Em não me tornar um deles? - exclareceu ele.

- Exatamente.

- Certo. E a segunda? – perguntou ele.

- Eu posso te chamar de Sev.

Ele fez uma careta quanto à isso, e respondeu depois de um tempo:

- Mas não na frente dos outros.

- Combinado! - ela deu beijo no rosto dele. - Então, Sev, temos uma prova de Feitiços dentro de 20 minutos, vamos?

E eles seguiram juntos até o castelo.

* * *

As provas prática e teórica de Feitiços transcorreram tranquilamente.

Florence saiu antes de Snape e ficou no corredor esperando por ele.

Rosmerta saiu logo depois dela e também ficou no corredor.

- Florence, estou correta? - perguntou a corvinal.

- Sim. E você é Rosmerta. – disse Florence.

- Sim. O que você pretende?

- Como assim? Estou aqui para estudar, como todo mundo. – Florence não entendeu.

- Com Severus. O que você quer com ele? – perguntou Rosmerta, brava.

- Ele é meu amigo. A mãe dele é minha madrinha. - Florence segurou-se para não rir. - Eu soube que você é afim dele, verdade?

Rosmerta ficou roxa de raiva e vergonha.

- Sim, é verdade...

- Quer ajuda para conquistar ele? – perguntou Florence, segurando-se para não rir.

- Você faria isso? - os olhos da corvinal se iluminaram.

- E por que não? Se ele gostar de você, eu ajudarei.

- Muito obrigada, Florence! Eu vou indo, então. Tchau.

- Tchau.

* * *

Snape ia saindo da sala de provas. Florence ria no corredor.

- Qual é a graça? - perguntou ele.

- Rosmerta.

- O que tem ela? – perguntou ele, em desagrado.

- Ela estava parada aqui no corredor, esperando você sair. – começaram a caminhar para as masmorras. - Ela ainda tem esperança de que você a convide para o baile.

- Que absurdo!

- É. E eu disse que iria ajudá-la a conquistar você. – ria Florence.

- Você o quê? - Snape parou de andar.

- Foi apenas para conter as perguntas dela, e antes que eu apanhasse. Não fique bravo. – ela disse, segurando no braço dele.

E eles estavam tão próximos. Snape sentiu o coração saltar. Voltaram a caminhar.

- Não estou bravo. É só... absurdo. – resmungou ele.

- Mas ela é bonita. – disse Florence.

- Mas eu não tenho nenhum interesse nela. Ela é burra. Não sei como foi parar na Corvinal!

- Nunca imaginei que preferisse as inteligentes, Sev. – brincou ela.

Ele nada disse.

Seguiram para a prova de Poções.

* * *

Snape saiu primeiro da prova de Poções, indo em direção ao pátio externo.

Mas Rosmerta estava esperando por ele no corredor. Pouco antes da prova ela ouvira comentários de que Snape teria convidado Florence para o baile e precisava tirar isso a limpo.

- Snape? - chamou Rosmerta no corredor, correndo para alcançá-lo.

Ele fez que não a ouviu e continuou pelo corredor, até que ela o puxou pelas vestes.

- Snape?

Ele se virou para ela, com um olhar frio.

- O que você quer, Rosmerta?

- É verdade que você convidou a Dellacourt para ir ao baile com você?

Snape se virou, voltando a andar pelo corredor, sem responder.

Rosmerta o alcançou, parando em frente à ele.

- É verdade? - ela perguntou, chorosa.

- Sim, é verdade. - afirmou ele, mordaz, de uma maneira que a corvinal se encolheu. - Por que? Não me diga que esperava que eu lhe convidasse. - ele deu uma gargalhada fria. - Me deixe em paz.

Ele se virou, deixando Rosmerta para trás com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você está apaixonado por ela, não está? - ela perguntou, baixo.

- Não lhe parece óbvio? - respondeu ele, um sorriso nos lábios. - Me deixe em paz, já estou farto das suas estórias.

E ele seguiu pelo corredor, pensando nas próprias palavras.

Rosmerta deixou, enfim, as lágrimas caírem.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

**FICS COMPLETAS MERECEM REVIEWS!**

BJUS!


	8. O Baile

**Cap. 7 - O Baile**

**Noite do baile de final de ano.**

Snape esperava por Florence no salão comunal, junto com outros vários rapazes que também esperavam por seus pares.

Ele vestia roupas pretas, uma espécie de fraque, só a camisa de baixo era branca.

- Mulheres! Por que demoram tanto para se arrumar? - vários garotos reclamavam.

A porta do dormitório feminino se abriu e saíram duas meninas de lá. Nada de Florence. Snape estava mais do que impaciente, andava de um lado para outro em frente à lareira. Novamente, a porta abriu. Uma outra garota saiu.

Ele bufou.

Resolveu se sentar no sofá, de costas para a escada dos dormitórios.

Dez minutos depois, Snape estava sozinho no salão comunal.

Mas logo ele sentiu um calor na orelha esquerda.

- Demorei, Sev? - sussurrou ela.

Ele se levantou, aproximando-se dela, pegando em sua mão. Florence deu um giro, sorrindo, radiante.

Um vestido roxo escuro, tomara-que-caia, vestia o belo corpo de 15 anos dela, uma estola prata nos ombros, brincos delicados. Os cachos marrom-dourados presos num coque despenteado.

Ele a puxou para que parasse de girar, seus corpos e rostos ficaram a centímetros.

- Você está... linda. – murmurou ele.

- Você também. - ela repousou as mãos em seu peito.

Muito próximos.

Ele estava perdido em verdes escuros brilhantes.

Florence se inclinou pra frente, seus lábios se encostaram, levemente.

Snape sentiu uma onda elétrica irradiar de seus lábios, invadir seu corpo.

Foi rápido, displicente, quase inocente.

Os lábios dela, sedosos, macios e rosados roçando levemente sobre os lábios finos dele.

E foi inesperado, Snape ficou sem ação ao ver aquela menina linda queimar seus lábios num beijo casto.

Ela ia se afastar, mas ele a impediu, puxando seu lábio inferior. Florence levou a mão ao rosto dele, entreabrindo a boca ao sentir a língua dele roçar seus lábios.

Mas foram interrompidos.

- Me desculpe! - um segundanista entrava no salão comunal, apavorado.

- Já estávamos de saída. - Florence sorriu para o menino, antes que Snape o azarasse.

O casal passou pelo menino de braços dados.

Mas não sem antes Snape olhar feio para ele.

* * *

O Grande Salão estava magnificamente decorado. Do céu enfeitiçado nevava, mas os flocos desapareciam antes de tocarem o chão ou as pessoas.

- Lindo! - ela suspirou.

- Não fazem festas assim em Durmstrang?

- Não. Nós até temos festas no final do ano, mas nosso telhado não é mágico. Nem nossos banquetes são tão magníficos quanto os daqui. E - ela olhou em pretos. - ... as companhias lá, não são tão agradáveis. - Florence sorriu tentando fazer ele estupidificar-se.

- Você não me afeta mais tanto. - ele sorriu de canto, olhando de volta para o salão.

- Não? – estranhou ela.

- Não. É só eu me concentrar, premeditar que você vai sorrir, aí eu consigo me desviar.

Eles sentaram numa mesa ainda desocupada. Snape olhava pra ela, como se quisesse dizer algo.

- O que há, Sev? - ela falou baixo.

- Eu... estava pensando onde a senhorita estava hoje pela manhã?

- Ahm, e eu lhe devo explicações, Sr. Snape? - ela lhe sorriu, marota.

- Sim. - ele a olhou interrogativamente, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ela aumentou seu sorriso, Snape paralisou.

- Desculpe... – pediu ela.

Mas ele logo "acordou".

- Então, onde esteve? – perguntou ele.

- Em Hogsmead, na minha casa.

- Tem uma casa em Hogsmead, mas estudava em Durmstrang? – estranhou ele.

- É. Fui buscar este vestido e estes sapatos. E fui pedir à Tiffany para arrumar minhas coisas, pois vamos viajar nas férias.

- Tiffany? - estranhou ele.

- Minha elfa. Ela cuida da casa.

- Vai viajar para onde? – quis saber ele.

- Para a casa da minha madrinha. – ela sorriu.

Snape, que olhava os professores que chegavam, virou-se rapidamente para ela.

- Você vai pra minha casa? - um sorriso se formando nos lábios finos.

- Você, _por obra do acaso_, mora lá. - ela brincou.

- Era de minha mãe a carta que você lia no salão comunal, noite passada?

- Sim. – ela corria os olhos pelo salão. - Veja lá, Severus, Frank e Alice. Vamos convidá-los a sentar conosco?

- Claro.

Snape se levantou e foi até o casal. Logo os três vieram em direção à mesa que Florence estava e os quatro iniciaram uma conversa sobre as expectativas de cada um nos N.O.M.s.

* * *

Potter e Lupin, este acompanhando Lily, passaram por sua mesa.

- Sozinho, Potter? - provocou Snape.

Lily olhou feio para Snape e então para Potter.

Florence cutucara Snape para que ficasse quieto e se levantou para se apresentar à Lily.

- Sou Florence Dellacourt.

- Prazer, eu sou Lily Evans. - respondeu a ruiva.

Lupin pegou a mão de Florence e levou aos lábios.

- Sou Remus Lupin.

- _Enchantè, Monsieur Lupin._ - brincou ela, com sotaque francês. - Não querem sentar conosco?

Lupin olhou para Lily que assentiu.

- Aparentemente só cabem 3 casais nesta mesa, Potter. - comentou Snape.

Potter deu as costas, enfurecido.

* * *

Dumbledore levantou da sua cadeira, silenciando a todos.

- Chegamos a mais um final de ano. E eu não vou fazê-los esperar mais um minuto sequer para festejarem o fim das provas. Que entre agora, a banda convidada da noite, As Esquisitonas!

E um palco magicamente apareceu e uma música alta começou. O povo todo se aglomerou na pista, em frente ao palco.

Florence e Snape ficaram sozinhos na mesa. E ela o puxou para que fossem para a pista. Ao levantarem, Snape a puxou de encontro a ele, tomando-lhe os lábios, num beijo suave, quase casto. Florence provocou ele, mordendo seu lábio inferior, olhando em nos olhos negros. Não conseguia se controlar, cada vez que ficava muito perto do corpo dele o seu próprio incendiava.

- Vamos dançar? – murmurou ela.

E eles foram para a pista. Uma música mais lenta começando a tocar. Snape abraçou-a pela cintura com uma mão, a outra segurando a mão direita dela.

Florence gostava muito de dançar e, embora não conhecesse a música d'As Esquisitonas, estava realmente gostando do som e da companhia. Snape dançava muito bem. E estar assim, nos braços dele, as peles se tocando, era irresistível e delicioso. Um arrepio correndo em sua espinha quando Snape desceu as mãos por suas costas.

- Que tal se nós pararmos um pouco, Sev. - ela falou em seu ouvido, murmurando, arrepiada. - Estou morrendo de sede.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Não aguento mais esses sapatos sociais. Mas não te pisei, não é? - perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Você dança muito bem... - ela sorriu.

- Então, vamos. - ele a pegou pela mão, indo para fora da pista.

Sentaram novamente na mesa.

- Vou pegar uma bebida para nós. – disse ele, beijando-a nos lábios, antes de ir à mesa de bebidas.

- O que você vê nele? – perguntou Potter, jogando-se sobre a cadeira ao lado dela.

- Se veio me provocar, está assinando seu atestado de burrice. – advertiu Florence.

- Não. Estou falando sério. - ele a olhou, sério demais; a camisa social amassada, para fora da calça, a gravata desfeita.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Florence.

- Sim. - ele estava realmente falando sério. - O que você fez pro Snape se apaixonar por você?

- Eu não sei te dizer. Acho que quando coloquei os olhos nele eu soube que...

- Soube que se apaixonara. - ele respirou fundo, parecia desolado. - Eu sei como é isso.

- Mas o que há com você? - Florence o olhou, entre espantada e curiosa.

- Hogwarts inteira sabe, não vai fazer mal você saber também... - ele suspirou, triste. - Eu sou apaixonado pela Evans, desde a primeira vez que a vi.

- Lily? Mas ela, pelo que eu vi e já ouvi, não te suporta.

- Eu sei. Mas, eu queria te perguntar... como você fez isso?

- Isso o quê, criatura? – exclamou Florence, tentando não rir.

- Snape sempre foi fechadão, caladão, na dele, rude com quem tentasse se aproximar. Só costumava andar, e isso nem sempre, com uns caras boca-braba da Sonserina. Eu quero saber o que você fez pra que ele se apaixonasse por você, quero ajuda para conquistar a Evans. – Potter bebeu mais um gole da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que tinha na mão.

- Eu não fiz nada. Apenas, aconteceu.

Ele estava atirado sobre a mesa, quase chorando.

- Quanto você bebeu, Potter? – perguntou ela.

- Um pouco.

- Por que não a convidou para vir com você ao baile? – perguntou Florence.

- Eu tentei, mas ela... ela me rechaçou. Aí, eu pedi para Remus convidá-la...

- Para que nenhum outro a convidasse. - ela sorriu. - Muito sonserino da sua parte.

Ele a olhou, e por cima do ombro dela pode ver Snape vindo, com um vinco entre os olhos.

- Bem, seu par vem aí. Eu, - ele fungou. - ... vou indo.

E Potter saiu, abalado, sentando noutra mesa, observando Lily conversar com Lupin.

- O que ele queria? - perguntou Snape, bravo, sentando.

- Ele... queria saber o que foi que eu fiz para que o mais fechadão e carrancudo da escola se apaixonasse por mim em dois dias. – murmurou ela, sorrindo.

- Por que? - um sorriso enviesado.

- Não negou... quer dizer que você _está_ apaixonado por mim.

Florence se aproximou mais dele, seus rostos muito próximos. Ele olhou em verdes e se aproximou. Ela afogou-se nos olhos dele.

- Obviamente. – murmurou ele.

E ele roçou os lábios sobre os dela, capturando o inferior, mordiscando. Ela suspirou sobre seus lábios. Ele passou ao pescoço dela.

- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado? - ele ronronou em seu ouvido.

Ela se arrepiou, mal conseguindo responder. Ele se levantou, oferecendo o braço a ela, que aceitou.

* * *

Potter os viu saindo de braços dados e sorriu, triste.

- Ao menos alguém está feliz... o _ranhoso_. Quem diria...

Ele riu, triste, e entornou mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que os sonserinos contrabandearam para dentro da festa.

* * *

Snape levou Florence até a Torre de Astronomia.

- Aqui é lindo, Sev... - murmurou Florence, encantada.

- Você não chegou a ter aulas de astronomia, mas é aqui a sala.

- Tem aulas aqui durante a noite?

- Sim.

Ela estava encostada na amurada, admirando o céu, uma brisa gelada cortava o ar.

Snape se aproximou por trás dela, envolvendo sua cintura, o rosto em sua nuca.

Florence se arrepiou, deitando o corpo em seus braços.

- Flor... - ele chamou, em seu ouvido.

- _Flor_?

- Se você pode me chamar de _Sev_, eu também posso te dar um apelido ridículo.

Ela se virou de frente pra ele, sorrindo.

- Você é tão linda...

- Você acha? - ela brincou.

- Com certeza. - ele a beijou, brincando com seus lábios. - E minha... - ele sussurrou.

- Quem lhe deu esse poder sobre mim, Sr. Snape? - ela murmurou.

- Você. Aceita? – murmurou ele, em seu pescoço.

- Aceitar? O quê?

- Ser... minha namorada? – ele falou, meio tímido.

- Posso pensar?

- Eu entendo... - ele se afastou dela. - Você não quer se envolver com alguém como eu.

- Alguém como você? Como assim, você tem 4 braços, 4 orelhas e duas bocas, por acaso?

- Pobre e mestiço. – rosnou ele.

- Cala a boca, Severus. Foi uma brincadeira... eu não preciso de tempo para descobrir o que eu soube desde o primeiro dia em que te vi.

Ela se aproximou dele, encurralando-o contra a parede, beijou seus lábios, mordendo, provocando.

Snape enlaçou sua cintura, ela levou uma mão ao seu rosto, a outra mantendo em seu peito.

Ela não dissera se aceitava ou não seu pedido, mas era o sinal que ele precisava para tornar o beijo verdadeiro. Ele roçou sua língua nos lábios macios e ela aceitou. Suas línguas dançavam, brigavam, lançavam choques por seus corpos. Estavam ofegantes, Snape desceu por seu pescoço, a sensação dos beijos dele sobre sua pele queimava como fogo, e enquanto a língua percorria seu pescoço ficava muito difícil, até mesmo pra ela, tão controlada, pensar noutra coisa que não fosse Severus Snape.

Resistir?

Impossível.

O vento frio que antes cortava a torre, não mais era sentido pelo casal. Florence não se permitia pensar em mais nada, deixando-se levar pelas emoções que ele despertava em seu corpo e mente. Um choque que nada tinha a ver com os calores que Snape lhe causava ou com o vento frio, passou por seu corpo.

_"É ele!"_

Ela o empurrou na parede, o olhando, incrédula. Snape a olhou, sem entender.

- O que houve? - ele arfava, como ela.

- Eu não acredito... - ela passou as mãos em seu rosto, sorrindo, lágrimas nos olhos. - Isso existe... de verdade.

- O que existe, Flor? - ele secou uma lágrima que caía.

Ela baixou os olhos, sorrindo, deitou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo seu coração.

_"Bate exatamente como o meu... como minha mãe disse que seria."_

- Você não acreditaria se eu contasse. - ela murmurou.

- Tente.

- Minha mãe e meu pai, eles eram abençoados pelo que se conhece por Encantamento.

- _O_ Encantamento, que une duas pessoas de tal forma que... – Snape a olhou, incrédulo. - Flor, isso realmente _existe_?

- Sim. E ela me disse que eu tinha muitas chances de ser, também, abençoada. Eu nunca acreditei muito nisso, de duas pessoas se amarem de tal forma que suas mentes se unam, que ficar longe um do outro se torna impossível... eu não acreditava, até agora. - ela o olhou.

- Até agora? Você está dizendo que acha que... _nós_?

- Sim... - ela sussurrou. - Seu coração bate no mesmo ritmo que o meu, sente... - ela pôs a mão de Snape sobre seu peito.

- Então...?

- Então... se isso realmente for verdade, explica por quê eu e você não nos desgrudamos desde que nos vimos. – explicou Florence.

- Significa que você, linda, inteligente, - ele a apertou mais contra seu corpo, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - ... gostosa... é toda minha, sem chance de escolha?

- Exatamente. – riu ela.

Snape sorriu, malignamente.

- Não faça mais isso. – ela sussurrou sobre seus lábios.

- O quê?

- Sorrir assim... você fica muito sexy. – sussurrou ela.

Snape tomou os lábios dela, possessivo.

- Você fica mais linda assim, ofegando, nos meus braços. Seus olhos brilham, seu corpo fica mais quente. Por que?

- Eu sou meio _veela_, você já deve ter percebido...

- Não só eu. Mais da metade da escola ficou paralisada na primeira vez que te viu. - ele falou, emburrando.

- Ciúmes?

- Sim. E, com ou sem Encantamento, você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

- Você não me perguntou nada, não me lembro... - ela perguntou, ingenuamente, brincando com os botões da camisa dele.

- Aceita ser minha? – perguntou ele.

- Sua o quê?

- Minha, minha namorada. - disse ele, impaciente.

Florence se arrepiou, perdida nos olhos negros dele.

- Mas você me conhece há apenas dois dias... – murmurou ela.

- Mas, como você mesma disse, você pertence a mim.

- Hmm, adorei esse _"pertence"_...

- Eu tenho tendência a ser possessivo, Srta. Dellacourt. - ele olhou em verdes molhados por lágrimas contidas.

- Eu serei o que você quiser que eu seja. Faça o que quiser comigo, Sr. Snape. – sussurrou ela.

- Nunca diga isso a um sonserino...

Snape a virou, colando-a na parede. Ele capturou sua boca em um beijo avassalador, suas mãos foram à cintura dela, pressionando-a contra seu corpo, como se pretendesse uma fusão dos dois à parede da torre. Ela brigava com os primeiros botões da camisa dele, já tendo afrouxado a gravata. Ele desceu uma mão pelas costas dela, sentiu-a gemer em seus lábios, desceu ao colo dela, voltando ao pescoço e riu suavemente quando ela arqueou o corpo de encontro ao seu.

- Sev... acho melhor nós pararmos. - ela sussurrou, a respiração descompassada.

- Também acho... - ele apoiou a cabeça em seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume maravilhoso que se desprendia dela. - Você tem um perfume muito bom...

- Pra você.

- Só para mim?

- Da maneira que você sente, sim. Da mesma forma que pra mim, - ela deitou a cabeça em seu pescoço, cheirando, mordiscando-o. - Você tem um cheiro que...

Ele se sentiu arrepiar, a pressão em suas calças se tornando insuportável.

- Realmente, é melhor irmos. - murmurou ele.

* * *

Ao chegarem no salão comunal da sonserina, vários casais estavam nos sofás e cadeiras.

Florence lhe deu um selinho e se virou para subir as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Snape ficou a olhando por trás, subindo as escadas, e um calor subiu por seu corpo. Ele foi até ela, a puxando, colando-a na parede, tomando seus lábios num beijo possessivo.

Suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo quente, entrelaçando-se em perfeita sintonia. As mãos dela percorriam o peito dele, uma perna erguendo-se ao lado dele. Ele pousou uma das mãos em sua coxa, puxando-a mais para si, ficando entre as pernas dela.

Florence gemeu deliciosamente em seus lábios.

Snape desceu ao seu pescoço, a mão apertando e movendo-se em sua coxa.

- Sev... por favor, pare. - ela arfou.

Ele parou, ela desceu a perna.

- Parece que cada vez fica mais difícil te soltar... – murmurou ele.

- Eu sei. E só vai piorar.

- Melhorar, você quer dizer? - ele a olhou malicioso.

- Boa noite, Sev. - e ela foi em direção às escadas.

- E meu beijo?

- Não me arrisco a chegar perto de você novamente. – riu ela. - Que horas vamos amanhã de manhã?

- Após o café. Quem acordar primeiro...

- ... espera o outro. - completou ela. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Flor.

* * *

Florence tomara uma ducha.

O calor do corpo de Snape ainda no seu próprio. Ainda podia sentir a pressão dele contra ela na parede.

Adormeceu, arrepiada.

* * *

Snape demorou a dormir.

O perfume dela impregnara-se em seu corpo, mesmo depois do banho.

_"Deliciosa, linda, inteligente... e minha."_

Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Minha."_


	9. Na Casa de Eileen

**Cap. 8 - Na casa de Eileen**

Florence acordou muito feliz. Se arrumou, pegou suas malas e as transfigurou, guardando-as no bolso do casaco. Desceu para o salão comunal. Snape já a esperava. Ele lia o Profeta, sentado na poltrona, de costas para a escadaria dos dormitórios. Florence se aproximou, beijando-o no pescoço.

- Bom dia, Sev. - ela se sentou ao lado dele, beijando-o. - Vamos para o café?

- Não, vamos tomar café na minha casa. Minha mãe mandou uma carta ontem à noite, estava sobre minha cama. – disse ele.

- Então, vamos logo! - ela sorriu.

Ele paralisou por uns segundos.

- Me pegou desprevenido. - ele se levantou. - Onde está sua bagagem?

Ela bateu no bolso do casaco.

- Aqui.

Eles caminharam pelos corredores e pátios internos até as carruagens que esperavam os alunos na porta do castelo.

Foram até a plataforma do trem.

* * *

6 horas depois chegavam à King's Cross.

Eileen os esperava na plataforma, ansiosa.

_"Florence deve estar tão linda."_

E, ao longe, reconheceu os cabelos negros de seu filho. Que vinha de mãos dadas a uma cascata de cabelos marrom-dourados, acompanhados de olhos verdes escuros, um sorriso estonteante.

- Severus e Florence!

E ela correu para abraçar o filho e a afilhada.

- Madrinha! – exclamou Florence.

- Oi, mãe.

- Por Merlin, querida, você está tão linda! - Eileen olhou para os dois. – Mas o que significa essas mãos entrelaçadas?

- Bem, mãe, é que... nós estamos juntos. – disse Snape.

- Namorando?

- Sim, madrinha. – confirmou Florence.

- Sua mãe deve estar se divertindo muito lá do céu! – riu Eileen.

- Por que? – perguntou Florence.

- Vamos indo que eu conto em casa. Segurem-se em mim.

E eles aparataram.

* * *

A casa de Eileen não era luxuosa ou grande, mas era muito bonita. Era uma casinha comum, de dois pisos. Eileen fazia o que podia para mantê-la com cara de decente.

- Flor, você pode colocar suas coisas no meu quarto. – disse ela.

- Eu não quero incomodar, madrinha.

- Nem ouse repetir isso, querida. Essa casa não é muito grande, portanto, você ficará comigo, no meu quarto.

- Mas eu posso dormir no sofá da sala e Florence fica com meu quarto, mãe. – disse Snape.

- Meu querido, não precisa. – disse Eileen.

- Eu insisto. - Snape olhou para namorada.

- Eu aceito, então. - respondeu Florence.

- Certo, certo. Então, vamos tomar café? Vocês devem estar mortos de fome. – disse Eileen indo pra cozinha.

Na cozinha, Tiffany já tinha a mesa do café pronta.

- Oi, Tiff.

- Mestra! – guinchou a elfa, com uma mesura.

Os três sentaram à mesa.

- Mal posso expressar minha felicidade em ter você aqui, Florence. A última vez que te vi, você tinha 7 anos! - exclamou Eileen.

- Eu também estou muito feliz em tê-la reencontrado, madrinha.

- Mas, me contem! Vocês estão juntos! Como foi isso? Desde quando? – quis saber Eileen.

- Oficialmente, desde ontem, mãe.

- Ah! Os bailes! – exclamou Eileen, rindo. - Sua mãe, Florence, ela deve estar muito feliz por vê-los juntos! Desde que estávamos grávidas, ela já dizia que você e meu Severus ficariam juntos e que seriam abençoados pelo Encantamento.

- Verdade? – perguntou Florence, encantada.

- Sim! Vê-los juntos me faz acreditar que ela está olhando por você, de onde quer que ela esteja. A parte do Encantamento, também é verdade?

- Sim, madrinha. – disse ela, enrubescendo.

- Ops. Então é melhor você dormir no meu quarto, Flor.

- Mas por que, mãe? – estranhou Snape.

- Porque, mocinho, a porta do seu quarto não vai impedir você de entrar nele. - ela o olhou séria. - E, se eu bem me lembro, pelo que sua mãe me dizia, esse negócio de Encantamento é... _forte_.

O casal se olhou, sorrindo, envergonhados.

- Aham! - Eileen percebeu os olhares. - Então, eu estou certa. Flor, você dorme no meu quarto.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

Eu amo a Eileen!

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Férias

**Cap. 9 - Férias**

Os dias passavam muito rápido. O calor aumentava a cada dia. O romance entre Snape e Florence esquentava igualmente. As noites, longas e quentes, esquentavam ainda mais quando, na alta madrugada, ela descia à cozinha, procurando um copo d'água. Sem nunca ter chegado realmente até a cozinha. Sem nem ao menos chegar às escadas. Snape a atacava no corredor, a puxava para dentro do seu quarto, onde eles chegavam ao limite que as roupas permitiam, sempre parando antes de se descontrolarem por completo.

* * *

Florence alcançara o corredor escuro. Chegara às escadas. Nada. Snape não estava ali, não esta noite. Desceu até a cozinha. Tomaria sua água e, quem sabe, na volta, ele estivesse ali para... um arrepio percorreu seus corpo ao pensar no que ele lhe fazia sentir.

Acendeu a luz da cozinha, pegou um copo, abriu a geladeira, fechou, serviu-se de água. Um vulto, atrás de si. Um sorriso nos lábios rosados, um arrepio que passou por seu corpo, um calor no baixo ventre. A luz foi apagada. Um corpo quente encostando-a contra a mesa. Um beijo e uma mordida na nuca, indo à orelha.

- Boa noite, Srta. Dellacourt. - ele ronrronou em seu ouvido.

As pernas dela bambearam. Uma risada abafada em seu pescoço.

- Frio? - perguntou, provocando, e a virou, colando seus corpos.

Os lábios entreabertos dele eram tentadores, um convite ao pecado. Florence o atacou, num beijo estarrecedor, ganhando um gemido rico e profundo dele por sua audácia. Ele tinha o gosto do chá de ervas com gengibre que ele gostava, amargo, forte e sedutor. Não havia nada além de prazer na boca de Severus Snape, e nas mãos, nos cabelos macios, no corpo quente. Nem um milímetro separava seus corpos. Qualquer noção que ainda tinha, ela perdeu quando os dentes dele seguraram seu lábio inferior, sugando-o gentilmente, sensualmente. O nariz dele tocou a ponta do seu, e a respiração acelerada dele banhou sua boca de longe - longe demais.

Ela abriu os olhos pesados de desejo, encontrando os dele mais escuros que nunca. Snape a apertou mais contra a mesa, beijando seu pescoço, indo ao colo. E ela quis a boca dele novamente, precisava dele. Ele permitiu que ela lhe tomasse os lábios, agarrada em seus cabelos, movendo-se para longe, o nariz dele acariciando sua bochecha.

- Você. - ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos marrom-dourados, esfregando ao lado do seu pescoço; ele deslizou os lábios de volta aos dela, olhando intenso em verdes escuros. - Minha. - ele mordeu seu lábio inferior. - Ficou claro?

Florence tomou um fôlego trêmulo, sem conseguir encontrar a voz para responder pois a língua dele desceu para experimentar a pele entre seus seios. Um barulho. Eles se separaram num pulo. Ofegantes, os lábios inchados, os olhos pesados.

- Acha que sua mãe acordou? - ela murmurou.

- Não, ela tem o sono pesado... - e Snape avançou nela novamente, sentando-a na mesa, ficando entre suas pernas. - Você é tão quente... linda, gostosa. - e ele voltou à linha entre os seios dela, um polegar acariciando o mamilo sobre a camisola.

- Só sua, Sev... - ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciada.

A luz foi acesa. Os dois, em choque, se separaram e olharam para a porta, onde uma Eileen, entre furiosa e divertida, os encarava.

- Mãe!

- Madrinha!

- Alguma explicação? - Eileen segurava-se para não rir, eles ficaram quietos, assustados demais para perceber que ela estava de troça. - Então? Severus?

- Eu... sei que não devíamos, mas... - ele olhou em verdes assustados.

- Certo, não tem nada pra me dizer. E você, Florence?

- Eu... eu não sei o que lhe dizer, madrinha. Me desculpe.

- Os dois, subam, agora, cada um em seus devidos quartos, por favor.

Os dois passaram por ela, em direção às escadas. Eileen agarrou-se à manga de seu robe, para que eles não a ouvissem rindo.

* * *

No corredor do andar superior, Snape puxou Florence de encontro à parede, colando seus corpos violentamente. Um beijo profundo, quente se seguiu, as mãos hábeis dele sob a camisola, tocando-a. Mas tão rápido quanto se agarraram, eles se separaram, cada um seguindo para o seu quarto.

* * *

Amanheceu. Um calor infernal. Florence estava sozinha no quarto, Eileen já descera para o café. Ao sair para o corredor, pode ver a porta do quarto de Snape entreaberta. Ela não se conteve e entrou. Ele dormia, destapado, sem camisa, como estava na noite anterior. O quarto tinha o perfume dele, forte. Ela se aproximou da cama dele, sentando na ponta, próximo ao rosto dele. Afastou os cabelos que caíam sobre a face. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios finos que os seus conheciam tão bem.

- Florence? - um sussurro. Eileen estava parada na porta.

Florence se levantou rapidamente da cama do namorado.

- Me desculpe, eu...

- Não se desculpe, minha querida. Vamos conversar, nós três. - Eileen se virou para sair, sorrindo. - Acorde Severus e desçam para o café.

Florence voltou até a cama dele, deitando. Seu coração acelerava só em estar tão perto do corpo dele. Roçou seus lábios sobre os finos entreabertos, sentindo sua respiração quente em seu rosto.

- Sev... acorde.

Ele se mexeu mais de encontro à ela, envolvendo sua cintura.

- Severus. - ela chamou-o no ouvido, beijando-o.

- Continue assim e eu não acordarei jamais. - ouviu a voz rouca de sono.

Ela riu.

- Levante, sua mãe quer conversar conosco.

- Bronca? - ele abriu os olhos.

- Não, acho que não.

Florence tentou sair da cama, mas ele não afrouxou o braço sobre ela.

- Sev, eu quero sair.

- Quer mesmo? - ele se aproximou mais, colando seus corpos sob as cobertas.

- Não, - ela suspirou, Snape atacava seu pescoço, uma mão em suas coxas. - Eu não quero sair daqui, - ela enroscou as mãos nos cabelos pretos. - Mas sua mãe vai subir e, aí sim, levaremos uma bronca.

Ele parou, a contragosto.

Ele levantou, ela ficou o observando, deliciada, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- É melhor você ir descendo, Flor. Se continuar sentada na minha cama, me olhando assim, eu não respondo por mim.

- Certo. Fui.

* * *

Tiffany já arrumara a mesa. Eileen estava na janela, onde desenrolava pergaminhos da perna de uma coruja-das-torres.

- Correspondência, madrinha?

- Sim. As cartas de vocês com os resultados dos N.O.M.s e a lista de material para o sexto ano. - ela fechou a janela. - Esta é a sua. Severus já estava acordado?

- Não, mas eu o acordei e ele disse que logo desceria.

* * *

Snape chegou à cozinha no momento em que elas se sentavam à mesa.

- Filho, sua carta com os resultados dos N.O.M.s. - disse Eileen.

Ele pegou imediatamente, olhando para Florence que lia uma igual.

- Como foi? - ele perguntou à namorada.

- Tudo Ótimo, Severus, menos em Adivinhação e Astronomia, que eu não fiz.

Ele abriu a dele.

- E você? – perguntou Florence.

- Tudo Ótimo, também. Menos em Adivinhação, que acho uma besteira. Até em Runas você foi bem?

- Sim, eu achei que ia mal, mas... me enganei!

Eileen estava calada.

- Mãe, você queria... conversar com a gente? – disse Snape, temeroso.

- Sim. - ela ficou séria antes de cair na risada. - Me desculpem... não vou repreendê-los, só quero que tenham consciência do que estão fazendo.

- Não estamos fazendo nada, madrinha.

- Ainda não, Florence. Mas, pelo que eu vi ontem... e pelo que tem acontecido todas as madrugadas no corredor e no quarto de Severus, eu imagino que não demore muito para vocês... não mais se contentarem com beijos e carícias superficiais. - nenhum dos dois respondeu. Eileen continuou: - Não quero que se afastem. E mesmo que eu quisesse, vocês não conseguiriam se separar... a magia de união entre vocês é palpável, eu pude ver ontem. Apenas, tentem se controlar, não se precipitem.

- Então, meus planos maldosos terão que ser adiados... - comentou Snape, maliciosamente.

Elas riram. Ele sorriu, estupidificando com o sorriso de Florence. Eileen riu ainda mais.

- Ele sempre fica assim, quando você ri, Florence?

- Não, só quando ele é pego de surpresa, ou quando eu sorriu diretamente para ele. Mas isso tem melhorado, com o tempo ele não vai mais ficar com essa cara...

- É hilária...

Snape voltou ao normal, comendo o resto do pão em seu prato.

- O que acha de um passeio pela vizinhança, agora pela manhã, Florence? – convidou ele.

- Acho ótimo! Você me comentou que Lily Evans mora por aqui, poderíamos tentar encontrá-la.

- Lily é adorável, Florence. - comentou Eileen. - Ela costuma vir me visitar nos finais-de-semana em que meu filho prefere ficar na escola, do que com a própria mãe.

- Ah, mãe, sem drama.

- Um dia, você será pai, aí EU é que vou te dizer para não fazer drama quando SEUS filhos não vierem para casa nos finais-de-semana.

* * *

Eles caminhavam sob o sol forte.

- Onde vamos? – perguntou Florence.

- Lily mora no bairro aqui ao lado, Godric's Hollow. Potter também. – respondeu Snape.

- Hm. - ela lembrou do pedido de ajuda dele. - Potter gosta dela, não é?

- É muito óbvio, não é?

- É. Ele veio falar comigo no baile, lembra? E ele me disse que todo mundo sabia desse amor e que Lily não quer nada com ele.

- Não é bem assim... – sorriu Snape.

- Não?

- Eu conheço Lily desde antes de Hogwarts, Flor, e eu ousaria dizer que ela gosta, sim, do Potter. Só que ele é...

- Metido, arrogante, presunçoso. – completou Florence.

- Isso que você só o conheceu por alguns dias.

- Você também é metido, arrogante e presunçoso, e eu amo você.

- Mas você não teve escolha. Nem eu. – constatou ele.

- Poderíamos ajudá-los, o que acha?

- Se você quiser. Mas Lily não é fácil de se convencer. – advertiu Snape.

- Nós somos dois sonserinos, ela é apenas uma grifinória.

* * *

Caminharam umas três quadras, até avistarem um parque.

- Que lindo que é aqui. – comentou Florence.

- Lá está ela. – disse Snape.

Lily, ao longe, estava sentada sob uma árvore com duas outras meninas.

- Não vamos lá agora, a irmã dela, a mais alta, Petúnia, está lá. – disse Snape.

- E o que que tem? – estranhou Florence.

- Ela é uma invejosa. Me detesta. Mas Lily a adora.

- Ok. Vamos esperar.

- O que quer fazer, enquanto esperamos? – perguntou ele.

E ela o olhou, travessa.

- Não lhe parece óbvio? – disse Florence, sorrindo.

- Eu não vou namorar no parque. - ele emburrou.

- Ah, vai sim. Vamos sentar aqui sob a árvore.

- Tem sombra, pelo menos. – reclamou ele.

- Desemburre, Sev.

Ela lhe mordiscou a orelha.

- Minha mãe está certa. Se nós não nos controlarmos mais eu não respondo pelos meus atos. – disse ele, olhando-a como se fosse um homem faminto e ela um pedaço de lasanha.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você se controle?

E ele a tomou os lábios num beijo profundo, possessivo.

* * *

- Ugh, que nojo! - exclamou Petúnia, ao olhar para o parque.

- O que há, Tuney? – perguntou Lily.

- Olha lá, aquele garoto Snape beijando uma... louca!

- Então, eles estão mesmo juntos! - Lily sorriu.

- Você conhece ela?

- Florence Dellacourt, ela veio de Durmstrang para Hogwarts no final do ano, dois dias antes dos N.O.M.s. – explicou Lily.

- N.O.M.s?

- É, as provas finais. - Lily levantou.

- Vai ir até lá? – horrorizou-se Petúnia.

- Claro, Severus é meu amigo, quero conhecer melhor a namorada dele.

- Pois vá sozinha! - e Petúnia se virou, indo para casa.

* * *

- Atrapalho? - Lily perguntou ao se aproximar do casal que se beijava.

- Claro que não, Lily. Sente-se. – convidou Snape.

- Você é uma milagreira, garota! - falou Lily para Florence.

- Como assim?

- Em dois dias você fez esse rabugento se apaixonar por você e se tornar... civilizado. – brincou a ruiva.

- Civilizado? – riu Florence.

- É! Quando foi a última vez que te vi aqui no parque, Severus? Há uns 2 anos atrás? – perguntou Lily.

- Mais ou menos. - murmurou ele.

- Nossa, e aqui é tão lindo. – comentou Florence.

- Eu adoro, venho praticamente todos os dias em que estou em casa. Está hospedada na casa dele? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim. Eileen é minha madrinha.

- Que sorte a sua! Eileen é um amor de pessoa. Sempre que posso, vou lá tomar um chá com ela.

- Ela me contou. Não quer ir hoje de tarde tomar um chá conosco? – convidou Florence.

- Claro.

Lily olhou para o parque, crianças passaram correndo perto deles.

- Ih... lá vem o Potter. - comentou Lily, em desgosto.

Florence e Snape se entreolharam.

- Não gosta dele, Lily? – perguntou Florence.

Ela demorou a responder.

- Não é que eu não goste dele. Nada contra. Mas ele... pega no meu pé. - disse a riuva.

- Mas ele nem está vindo pra cá. – disse Florence.

- Não vai ir lá cumprimentar seu amigo, Flor? - Snape perguntou, olhando pra namorada.

Florence estranhou no início, mas pode ouvir o que ele pensava.

_"Não disse que queria juntá-los? Vá lá e o chame a sentar conosco. Mas o avise para não pegar no pé dela."_

- Ah, claro! Vou sim, com licença.

* * *

- Potter? - Florence o chamou.

- Dellacourt, o que faz por aqui? - estranhou James.

- Estou hospedada na casa da minha madrinha, Eileen Snape.

- Você está na casa do Snape, então?

- Exatamente.

- O que faz uma sonserina largar seu namorado sonserino e vir cumprimentar um rival grifinório? – estranhou Potter.

- Uma certa amiga grifinória que está sentada conosco, olhando pra cá, intrigada com os motivos que uma sonserina teria para vir conversar com você.

- Lily? - ele sorriu.

- Sim.

- Ela te pediu para me chamar? - ele esperançou-se.

- Não. Mas, você me pediu uma ajuda para conquistá-la, lembra-se?

- O vergonhoso baile, como esquecer... – suspirou ele.

- Vergonhoso, mesmo. – riu ela. - Mas, eu vou ajudá-lo. E eu quero que você comece a se aproximar dela.

- Mas eu já tentei! Tento isso há anos! Já enchi ela de presentes! Dei ursinhos, doces, flores...

- Todos extremamente exageradas e caros pelo que eu soube. – interrompeu Florence.

- Sim. Mas não é disso que as mulheres gostam?

- Sim e não. Gostamos de doces, ursinhos, flores, mas não precisa ser um urso de três metros de altura, ou uma fábrica de chocolates ou um campo de flores! Primeiro, ela tem que gostar de _você_, depois dos seus presentes. – disse Florence, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Eu não entendo.

- Por isso eu vou ajudá-lo.

- Mas, por que? – estranhou ele.

- Por nada.

- Uma sonserina...? – Potter não se convenceu.

- Um casal sonserino. – corrigiu ela. – Severus vai ajudar também.

Potter a olhou incrédulo e muito desconfiado.

- O que vocês querem em troca? A minha alma?

Florence riu.

- Nada! Severus me falou que, desconfia, veja bem, ele _desconfia_, que Lily gosta de você.

- Sério? – os olhos dele brilharam.

- Sim. Mas... você está estragando toda e qualquer chance com a sua extravagância e "metidismo"... vai aceitar a ajuda ou não?

- Tá bom, eu aceito.

- Então, vamos começar já! Venha sentar concosco.

E eles andaram em direção à arvore em que Snape e Lily estavam.

- Primeiro: esqueça os presentes até que eu o diga para lembrar deles, combinado? – disse Florence.

- Combinado.

- Segundo: tente ignorá-la. Não completamente, claro. Mas participe da conversa, mostre que você tem conteúdo, que não é apenas um rostinho bonito com os bolsos cheios de galeões.

- Acha que eu sou bonito? – perguntou ele, se achando.

- Sim, Potter. – bufou ela. - Mas você não faz meu tipo... qual seu primeiro nome, afinal?

- James.

- Eu adoro esse nome. - eles estavam chegando perto. - Vamos, concentre-se em mostrar quem você é e não o que você tem a oferecer.

- Já entendi. – ele sorriu.

- E, de preferência, seja o primeiro a sair. Peça licença e diga que vai ajudar seus pais em alguma coisa.

- Tipo, desgnomizar o jardim? – quis saber ele.

- Não, seu burro! Obviamente, você tem elfos domésticos que fazem isso por você! Não! Diga que tem que ajudar sua mãe a escolher o que será servido no jantar que darão à um amigo do seu pai que também é do Ministério.

- Ah! Mostra que sou importante mas... – ele começou a entender.

- Não soa arrogante, entendeu?

- Como sabe que meu pai trabalha no Ministério? – estranhou ele.

- Isso não importa.

Eles estavam muito perto da árvore agora. Podiam ouvir o que Lily e Snape falavam.

- Ela é tão linda. - murmurou Potter.

- Não sente muito perto dela. – disse Florence.

- Tentarei, mas minhas mãos já tremem dessa distância.

- Você é o quê, um bruxo ou um trouxa cagão? - murmurou ela.

- Você está certa! – disse ele, respirando fundo.

* * *

Chegaram e sentaram, Florence ao lado de Snape, beijando-o nos lábios.

- Ugh. Não façam isso na minha frente. - brincou Potter, esticando a mão para cumprimentar Snape. - Como vai, Snape?

- Ótimo, Potter.

- Lily. - e ele pegou a mão dela e beijou, delicadamente, sentando quase à um metro de distância dela, mais perto de Snape do que do alvo de seu amor.

Para o espanto da ruiva.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

Reviews... cadê?... cadê?


	11. Amigando se com o Inimigo

****

Cap. 10 - **Amigando-se com o Inimigo**

Eram mais de 4 da tarde, a conversa rolava solta entre os dois casais. Eles estavam nos balanços, Snape empurrava Florence e Potter, por incrível que pareça, não se oferecera para empurrar Lily.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – disse Potter. - Se me dão licença, minha mãe me pediu ajuda para o jantar de hoje à noite.

- Que pena, James. - falou Florence.

- Verdade, estávamos nos divertindo tanto. - falou Lily.

Potter sorriu.

- Bem, se quiserem eu fico mais um pouco...

- Não, James. - falou Florence, olhando-o fixamente. - Não queremos atrasá-lo para ajudar sua mãe.

- Claro. Tchau a todos. - e ele se foi, ao longe virando-se para abanar um tchau e seguindo pra casa.

- Nós também já vamos, Lily. – disse Florence.

- As 5 e meia lá em casa, então? – perguntou Snape.

- Claro, estarei lá. – confirmou Lily.

* * *

No caminho até em casa, fora do alcance dos olhos de Lily, Snape se abriu rindo.

- O que foi aquilo? – quis saber ele.

- Não foi fácil.

- Você fez milagre! Potter estava comportado! Não deu nenhuma indireta à Lily, um cavalheiro! – ria ele.

- Nem nos balanços ele se ofereceu, você viu? Mas, gora, só vamos saber o que ela achou dele no chá, mais tarde.

* * *

Chegaram na casa de Eileen. Snape parou antes de entrar, abraçando-a pela cintura, contra ele, empurrando-a na parede da casa.

- Linda... - ele beijou delicadamente seus lábios, indo ao pescoço e colo.

- Sev, sua mãe pode nos ver...

- Deixa que veja. - ele suspirou em seu ouvido. - Você está me enlouquecendo, Flor.

- Severus? Vocês chegaram? – disse Eileen.

E eles seguiram até onde vinha a voz dela.

- Sim, mãe.

- Ótimo, viram Lily?

- Sim, e a convidamos para um chá lá pelas cinco e meia. – respondeu Snape.

- Que maravilha. Ela é adorável, não é Florence?

- Muito. Vimos o Potter também. – disse Florence.

Eileen olhou rapidamente para o filho.

- Não brigaram, não é?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Não, mãe.

- Lily gosta desse menino... mas ele é tão arrogante, metido. – comentou Eileen.

- De acordo com sua afilhada, eu também sou arrogante e metido. – reclamou Snape.

- E é. - confirmou Florence.

- Um pouco eu tenho que admitir que sim, Severus, você é. – riu Eileen.

- Achei que ao menos minha mãe ficaria do meu lado!

- Mas você é... um pouco. Não posso mentir.

- Ele é muito metido, madrinha, não minta. – provocou Florence

- Vou te mostrar o arrogante presunçoso mais tarde, Srta. Dellacourt. - ele rosnou, malicioso.

- Certo! Mas sua mãe não precisa saber o que vocês farão ou não mais tarde, não é? - brincou Eileen. - Vamos pedir o chá à Tiffany e esperar pela adorável Lily.

* * *

Quando Lily chegou a mesa já estava posta. Eileen a recepcionou na porta, chamando Florence e Snape que estavam na biblioteca.

- Minha querida! Como está?

- Muito bem Sra. Snape. E Florence e Severus?

- Na Biblioteca, fazendo Merlin-sabe-o-quê! – brincou Eileen.

- Estamos aqui, mãe. - Snape e Florence desciam as escadas.

- Vamos nos sentar, estou morta de vontade de tomar esse chá cheiroso de Tiffany.

- Tem um elfo, agora, Sra. Snape? – perguntou Lily.

- Não, quem me dera! Tiffany é de Florence. Mas admito que estou mal acostumada. Vou acabar juntando um dinheiro para comprar um pra mim!

* * *

Após o chá, Snape, Florence e Lily foram para a Biblioteca.

- E então, Lily, Potter não é tão intragável quanto você o pintou. – disse Florence.

- Na verdade, hoje ele estava... – e a ruiva enrubesceu.

- Ele estava...? – insistiu Florence.

- Maravilhoso. - ela sussurrou.

- Você gosta dele, então, de verdade? – quis saber Florence.

- Sim. Eu acho. Mas ele sempre foi tão insuportável. Me dava presentes absurdamente caros, achando que me compraria, sei lá.

- Mas ele gosta de você e muito.

- Eu sei. – Lily sorriu.

- Todo mundo sabe. - falou Snape que lia sentado numa poltrona do outro lado da biblioteca.

- Volte para seu livro, metido. - brincou Florence, atirando uma almofada no namorado. - Vai dar uma chance a ele, Lily?

- Se ele realmente mudar, sim. Mas quem me garante que essa cortesia de hoje não é passageira, Florence?

- Você está certa. Mas as aulas recomeçam em duas semanas, teremos o ano todo para vermos se ele realmente mudou. Quem sabe esse ano você não vai ao baile de Natal com ele?

- É, quem sabe... – murmurou a ruiva, rindo.

**

* * *

**

1º de Setembro de 1976.

A viagem até a Plataforma 9 3/4 foi muito tranquila. O Sr. Evans oferecera carona para Snape, Florence e Eileen na sua minivan. Estavam os seis à espera do último sinal para embarcarem no Expresso de Hogwarts, já tendo embarcado suas respectivas bagagens.

- Olhem lá, Potter e Black. - falou Florence.

- Eu soube que Black está morando com os Potter.

- Desde quando, Lily?

- Há uma semana, acho.

- Por isso ele não apareceu mais no parque. - murmurou Florence.

Lily olhou para a amiga, desolada.

- Como eu pensei, Flor. Mudanças passageiras.

Florence não disse nada, apenas olhou para onde Potter estava, verdes escuros bravos. Potter apenas desviou o olhar.

* * *

- James, o Snape está realmente namorando a Dellacourt? - perguntou Black.

- Sim, Sirius, eu já te disse isso um milhão de vezes na última semana. E já me encheu esse papo do quanto você acha ela linda. Da onde você a conhece, afinal?

- Florence costumava passar os finais-de-semana e férias na Mansão Black, até uns três anos atrás.

- Por que?

- O pai dela viajava bastante, ela não podia ficar sozinha. Meu tio Cygnus era amigo do pai dela, portanto Florence costumava ficar com eles. Tia Druella a adorava, Narcisa e Andrômeda também. Bellatrix a detesta. Meu irmão e ela são melhores amigos.

- Seu irmão? Mas ele não é... gay?

- Eu desconfio, mas eles são realmente amigos, muito amigos; de ouvirem músicas juntos, de fazerem compras. Enfim... minha mãe se apaixonou por Florence, desde a primeira vez que a viu, num jantar na casa de Tia Druella, e assim, sempre que Cissy, Drômeda e Bella iam lá pra casa, Florence ia junto.

- Aparentemente, sua mãe não é a única pessoa apaixonada por ela... – provocou Potter.

- Nah, ela nunca olhou pra mim. Nem como um amigo distante. - Black suspirou. - Não sei o que ela viu no seboso.

Potter ficou olhando para onde Black olhava.

- Lily está te olhando, cara!

- Eu sei. - falou Potter, cabisbaixo.

- Você sabe? – estranhou Black. - O que há? Não gosta mais dela?

- Gosto, muito mais do que no ano anterior.

- E então?

- Você não entenderia. - suspirou Potter.

Como dizer ao amigo que Snape e Florence o ajudaram a se aproximar de Lily, e que o Seboso não era tão desagradável assim?

* * *

Lily, Florence e Snape despediram-se dos Evans e de Eileen e subiram à bordo. Por sorte, acharam logo uma cabine vazia.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir até o vagão dos monitores. Já volto. Vou trazer Lupin comigo. – disse Lily.

- É complicado ter uma amiga importante... – brincou Florence.

E Lily saiu, rindo.

- Sozinhos, enfim. – disse Snape, passando um braço sobre os ombros da namorada, puxando-a para si.

- Não seja maldoso, Sev. – riu Florence.

E Snape a beijou, uma mão em suas costas, puxando-a mais, outra mão em sua perna, afastando a saia.

- Sev, pare...

- A culpa é sua... - ele beijou seu pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Quem mandou ser tão gostosa.

E ele não parou.

* * *

Lily foi ao vagão dos monitores.

- Tudo bem, Lily? - cumprimentou Lupin.

- Olá, Remus, como foram as férias?

- Muito boas, obrigado. E as suas?

- Interessantes. - ela sorriu.

- Interessantes?

- Florence esteve hospedada na casa de Severus. Ela é incrível.

- Amigou-se com sonserinos no verão? – brincou Lupin.

- Não fale assim! Passamos a maior parte do tempo no parque, inclusive James foi conosco algumas vezes.

- James? O meu amigo James Potter? – estranhou ele.

- O próprio. – sorriu Lily.

- Está me dizendo que você, a Srta. Dellacourt, Severus Snape e James Potter tiveram conversas agradáveis durante as férias sentados nem um parque? Dois grifinórios e dois sonserinos? James e Severus? – ele não estava acreditando.

- Inacreditável, não é?

- Sem brigas? – insistiu Lupin.

- Ah, às vezes voavam algumas farpas, mas nenhuma varinha foi levantada.

- Sinceramente, você só acredita no que está dizendo porque estava lá. Não pense que eu acreditarei. – disse ele, por fim.

E os dois patrulharam os corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts antes de irem para a cabine em que Florence e Snape se agarravam.

* * *

- Cara, ta tudo lotado! - reclamava Black.

- Pois é.

- Olhe ali, a Evans entrando naquela cabine com Remus, vamos lá com eles.

- Acho melhor não, Sirius. - James puxou o amigo pela camisa.

- Qual é?

- Eu sei que você... que pode lhe parecer bizarro e muito, muito estranho, mas eu passei o verão inteiro conversando amigavelmente com Lily, Florence e Severus.

- _Severus_? Desde quando o Seboso Snape virou _"Severus"_? – exclamou Black.

- Eu disse que lhe pareceria bizarro.

- Não é bizarro, James, é absurdo! Cara, estamos falando do mesmo Snape?

- Sim, Sirius. O mesmo Snape caladão, metido a melhor aluno, arrogante de sempre. Apenas descobri que ele não é tão intragável quanto nós pensamos.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo James Potter? – gritou Black.

Potter passou pelo amigo e foi até a cabine em que Lily entrara, parando na porta, sem entrar.

- Vamos entrar, mas sem brigas, combinado? – perguntou Potter.

- Eu estou alucinando, só pode ser isso. – disse Black, incrédulo.

- Sirius?

- Ok, tô pagando pra ver.

* * *

A porta da cabine se abriu, Potter colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Tudo bem? Lily?

- Olá, James. - um sorriso vacilou nos lábios da ruiva.

- Florence?

- Hey, James.

- E aí, Remus?

- Tudo certo, James. – cumprimentou Lupin.

- Severus?

- James. - cumprimentou Snape, seco.

- Não quer entrar? - convidou Lily.

Potter sorriu.

- Eu até quero, mas... Sirius está comigo.

- Então, não. - falou Snape, bravo.

Florence olhou para Snape e então para Potter.

- Podem entrar, sim, James.

- Valeu, Florence.

E Potter abriu a porta por completo, entrando ele e depois Black.

- Prometo me comportar. – disse Black, em tom de brincadeira, olhando para Florence.

Potter sentou ao lado de Lily, Sirius ao lado de Florence. Snape esticou o braço sobre os ombros da namorada, puxando-a de encontro à ele.

- Ciumento. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, de modo que só ele escutasse e deitou a cabeça em seu pescoço; ele só rosnou. - E Reggy, Sirius, como ele está?

- Quando saí de casa ele estava para ser liberado do St. Mungus. Mas acho que ele só chegará em Hogwarts daqui umas duas semanas.

- Estou louca para vê-lo. - Snape a olhou. - Regulus é um amigo muito especial pra mim, Severus.

- Eu não perguntei nada, Florence. – disse ele, uma sobrancelha erguendo-se.

Ela rolou os olhos.

* * *

1 hora depois, o carrinho de doces estava no corredor. Florence foi a primeira a levantar, abrindo a porta.

- Quer alguma coisa, Severus?

- Não. – disse ele, olhando para a janela.

- Pare de bobagens, eu pago.

Ele a olhou, sério.

- Sabe muito bem que eu não gosto que você pague. – rosnou ele.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas nem esquenta, quando eu começar a te explorar você vai implorar para que eu volte a pagar as minhas próprias compras.

Todos riram. Snape bufou.

**

* * *

**

Notinha:

**REVIEWS!**


	12. O Banquete de Abertura

****

Cap. 11 - O Banquete de Abertura

Ao chegarem em Hogsmead, subiram os seis na mesma carruagem. Hagrid ficou pasmo.

- Podem me explicar...? – disse o meio-gigante.

- Nada não, Hagrid. - respondeu Potter.

- Como, nada? Se minha memória não falha... esta senhorita aqui - ele apontou para Florence. – ... atirou, recentemente, uma árvore na cabeça do Sr. Black! – ele apontou para Sirius.

- É uma trégua, Hagrid. – disse Lily, rindo.

- Uma trégua? - ele olhou desconfiado para Potter e Snape. - E vai durar mais ou menos até quando? Só pra mim saber.

- Pelo menos até o final do banquete de abertura você pode ficar tranquilo. - falou Black, num sorriso cínico, encarando Snape.

* * *

Se o guarda-caça se espantou em vê-los juntos, o que dizer, então, dos que os viram entrando no grande salão.

Pettigrew estava à porta do salão aguardando os amigos.

- Hey, Peter! - cumprimentou Potter, seguido por Lupin e Black.

- He-ey! - ele os olhou, nervoso, alternando para Snape e Florence.

- Snape e Florence... bem estamos dando uma trégua no momento. - Black comentou ao amigo desentendido. - Bizarro, não?

- Aham, bastante. – Pettigrew estava assustado.

McGonagall pediu silêncio. Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira, olhando para todas as mesas, parando por um segundo sobre os grifinórios e sonserinos que, até então, conversavam cordialmente ao fundo do salão.

- Aos que já estavam conosco antes, bem-vindos de volta, aos que estão iniciando o primeiro ano, muitas felicidades! - ele se curvou sorrindo aos primeiranistas que aguardavam a Seleção. – Profª. McGonagall, tenha a honra. – ele sentou.

- Muito bem. - falou McGonagall, indo à frente dos primeiranistas. - Quando eu chamar seus nomes, venham até aqui, sentem-se no banco e colocarei este chapéu em suas cabeças.

E a Seleção se seguiu tranquila. Corvinal e Sonserina receberam, cada uma, 12 alunos. Dos outros, 18 foram para Grifinória, 15 Para a Lufa-Lufa.

* * *

Após o banquete, Lily e Florence conversavam com Lupin na mesa da Grifinória.

- Onde está Severus, Florence? – perguntou Lily.

- Ele já foi para o Salão Comunal, com Nott e Travers, ambos do sétimo ano. – disse ela, chateada.

- Informações sobre os N.I.E.M.s? – perguntou Lupin.

- Infelizmente não creio que seja isso, Remus. – disse Florence.

- Isso é ruim. - comentou Lily.

- Eu sei. Nas férias ele recebeu cartas de Abraxas e Lucius Malfoy, assim como do Nott e do Travers.

- É realmente muito ruim. – disse Lupin.

Florence sorriu, triste.

- Você viu onde James foi? - perguntou Lily, sabendo que isso alegraria a amiga casamenteira.

- Saudades? Ou seria ciúmes? – brincou Florence.

- Nada disso! Apenas...

- Não precisa me explicar, Lily. Amar é mesmo complicado... - ela suspirou. - Vi James subir as escadas, creio que para o salão de vocês, com Black e Pettigrew.

- Srta. Dellacourt? - Dumbledore chegou por detrás deles.

- Prof. Dumbledore, como vai o senhor?

- Ótimamente bem. Me acompanha até minha sala?

- Claro. Boa noite, Lily. - beijou o rosto da amiga, fazendo o mesmo com Lupin. - Boa noite, Remus.

* * *

Ela se sentou em frente à mesa do Diretor.

- Aceita um chá? – ofereceu Dumbledore.

- Sim, obrigada.

- Então, querida, como foram as férias?

- Ótimas, diretor. Fiquei com minha madrinha, fiz amizade com Lily e James...

- E quanto ao Sr. Snape? – o diretor foi direto.

- Ahm... estamos namorando.

- Posso acreditar que não contou nada a nenhum de seus novos amigos, incluindo Severus? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eles não sabem e não saberão de nada sobre a minha vida.

- Eileen também não comentou nada na frente do filho?

- Não, nada.

- Assim, pelo menos por enquanto, me parece melhor. - Dumbledore suspirou. - Seu pai a procurou, não é?

- Sim, no dia do baile do final do ano letivo. Não lhe contei porque não tive tempo. – explicou Florence.

- O que ele queria?

- Nós... fizemos um acordo.

- Um acordo? – estranhou Dumbledore.

- Ele não se meterá na minha vida, se eu também não interferir nos planos dele. – disse Florence.

- Não pretende tomar partido na guerra, Srta. Peverell. - não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Ela o olhou, séria, ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo sobrenome de seu pai.

- Não. – respondeu ela, por fim. - Tenho planos de estudar Poções na França, talvez conseguir um estágio em Beauxbottoms. Fazer um mestrado na área.

- E quanto ao Sr. Snape?

- Não posso prolongar essa relação para além de Hogwarts. - ela olhou para o chão, triste. - Seria perigoso demais para ele...

- E o Encantamento?

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando em azuis. Lembrou-se das palavras do seu pai. _"Dumbledore acha que sempre sabe de tudo. Muitas vezes ele acerta."_

- Se meu pai pode resistir, eu também conseguirei. – disse ela.

- Devo imaginar que seu namorado não sabe de suas intenções em se mudar para a França?

- Não, Severus não sabe. Mas, aparentemente, ele tem outros planos dos quais eu também não faço parte.

- Do que está falando? – estranhou Dumbledore.

- Ele tem andado muito com Nott, Travers... se correspondido com Malfoys e outros. Eu temo que...

- Que ele se torne um dos seguidores de seu pai. – completou o diretor.

- Sim.

- Eu já venho reparando nisso desde o final do ano letivo que passou... mas achei que, com a sua chegada, ele mudaria de opinião.

- É uma escolha sem volta, Dumbledore. - ela falou, séria.

- Eu sei. Muitos ex-alunos meus, brilhantes e poderosos como Severus, ou apenas com grande potencial financeiro como os Malfoys, ou burros demais para terem certeza do que querem...

- Crabbe e Goyle. - ela comentou, sorrindo.

- Exatamente, eles se envolveram com as atividades de seu pai. – ele respirou fundo. - Vou manter um olho em Snape a partir de hoje, Florence. Mas me fale de sua amizade com alguns Grifinórios, fiquei extremamente interessado em saber como isso aconteceu.

- Lily e James se gostam, eles são predestinados.

- Você já pode ver? – perguntou Dumbledore, curioso.

- Já. Sabe me explicar o motivo de isso acontecer? – quis saber Florence.

- É simples. Você já tem em seu sangue um fabuloso poder, a sedução _veela_. Mas sedução e desejo nunca foram garantia de amor. Mas o Encantamento, sim. Esses dois poderes, juntos, lhe dão um dom, o de poder ver e, por conseqüência, ter a chance de ajudar, casais predestinados a se acertarem.

- Estamos ajudando James a conquistar Lily. – disse ela.

- E está dando certo?

- Acho que sim, mas Potter é muito cabeça-dura.

- Seu namorado também é, talvez até mais que o Sr. Potter. – riu Dumbledore.

- Eu sei...

- Alguém mais, além de Lily e James? – quis saber ele, curioso.

- Alice e Frank Longbottom.

- Sempre pensei que eles combinavam! – exclamou o diretor, ficando sério depois de rir. – Você é bastante amiga do irmão de Sirius Black, não?

- Sim, eu adoro Regulus.

- Por que ele tem faltado tanto? No final do ano letivo ele não apareceu, a mãe dele me enviou uma carta do St. Mungus avisando que ele estaria internado, isso procede?

- Sim. Regulus tem uma doença não conhecida. De tempos em tempos ele tem desmaios, alucinações, insônia. – explicou Florence.

- E ele continua internado?

- Acho que sim. Sirius falou que Reggy deverá ser liberado em, no máximo, duas semanas.

- Certo.

- Era só isso, Diretor?

- Sim, querida, pode ir correndo para os braços de seu namorado. Um bom ano letivo pra você.

- Obrigada, Diretor. Uma boa noite para o senhor. - ela se levantou e foi à porta.

- Boa noite, minha filha.

E Florence saiu.


	13. O Primeiro Sumiço e Uma Única Exigência

**Cap. 12 - O Primeiro Sumiço e Uma Única Exigência**

Já era tarde da noite. Florence entrou no salão comunal. Nada do Snape.

- Hey, Johann. - ela chamou um rapaz que subia as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

- Diga, Srta. Dellacourt.

- Você viu Nott, Travers ou Snape por aí?

- Travers chegou não faz muito tempo, mas já saiu novamente com aquela menina que se diz namorada dele. Snape e Nott... eu os tinha visto ir em direção ao pátio, há mais de meia hora atrás.

- Obrigada.

Florence foi direto para seu dormitório. Não pensaria no namorado, não agora. Brigaria amanhã. Agora tinha uma carta a escrever para um amigo querido.

_"Reggy,_

_Me perdoe a demora em te escrever, mas você não tem ideia do que aconteceu na minha vida nesses últimos 3 meses. Para lhe resumir: estou praticamente morando com minha madrinha (sim! eu a encontrei!), fugi de casa, briguei com meu pai, fugi de Durmstrang e estou em Hogwarts, na Sonserina, namorando Severus Snape (você deve conhecê-lo), que, por coincidência, é filho da minha madrinha! _

_Loucura, não?_

_Espero que você esteja melhor e que chegue à tempo de participar do primeiro jogo contra a Grifinória, pretendo me inscrever amanhã para ser batedora do time. Vamos acabar com eles!_

_Muitos beijos da sua amiga que te ama,_

_Florence Dellacourt."_

Guardou a carta na mesinha de cabeceira. Amanhã cedo, a levaria até o corujal, antes de brigar com um certo alguém. Suspirou. Por que seu namorado tinha que ser tão teimoso?

_"Mas Severus não tem porquê realmente acreditar no que eu disse à ele sobre não haver perdão, não haver volta, depois que alguém se torna Comensal. Se ao menos eu pudesse contar à ele..."_

Florence tomou um banho. Vestiu-se para dormir e pegou um livro para ler, enquanto o sono não vinha. Mas não demorou muito para que Morfeu a tomasse pela mão.

* * *

Snape chegou no salão comunal, já passavam das 2 da manhã. Estava vazio.

_"Flor deve estar louca comigo."_

Deu graças à Merlin por ela não estar lhe esperando. Com a dor de cabeça que ele estava, acabariam brigando por bobagem. Snape subiu, deitando sem nem pensar em se trocar ou tomar banho.

* * *

Snape acordou cedo, tomou um banho, se vestiu e desceu ao salão comunal para aguardar pela namorada, para tomarem café da manhã juntos e irem para suas aulas da manhã, sendo dois tempos de DCAT a primeira. Meia hora de espera e nada de Florence descer.

- Hey, Scott.

Uma loira de olhos bem verdes o encarou, entendiada.

- O que é, Snape?

- A Srta. Dellacourt já acordou?

- Florence saiu cedo hoje de manhã. – respondeu a menina, sem olhar mais pra ele.

- E ela disse onde ia?

- Se ela não disse ao próprio namorado onde ia às 6 da manhã, Snape, como eu poderia saber? – ironizou a garota.

Ele não respondeu. Raiva que lhe subia.

_"Maldição!"_

* * *

Depois de se inscrever para os testes para o time de quadribol, que seriam no sábado, e de entregar a carta à uma das diversas e belas corujas-das-torres que ficavam no corujal, Florence foi para a entrada do salão comunal da grifinória. Por sorte não esperou muito, logo Lupin e Lily saíam do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Bom dia, Lily e Remus!

- Bom dia, Florence. – responderam os dois.

- Estão indo para o grande salão? – perguntou Florence.

- Sim. – respondeu Lily.

- Vamos juntos, então.

- O que houve com Snape? – perguntou Lupin.

Florence torceu os lábios.

- Não me pergunte. Eu não saberia lhe responder.

- Brigaram? - perguntou Lily.

- Ainda não.

Lupin riu.

* * *

Snape os viu entrar no grande salão. Observando Lupin que sorria demais ao lado dela. Guardara um lugar vazio ao seu lado na mesa da Sonserina, mas Florence não veio em sua direção, sentando com os Grifinórios. Ele tremeu de raiva. Errara com ela, não a avisara que sairia, nem a que horas voltaria. Mas isso não dava à ela o direito de ignorá-lo! Seguiu-os com os olhos, deixando o grande salão no momento em que ela iniciou uma conversa, animada demais na sua opinião, com Black e Lupin.

* * *

Florence viu pretos raivosos que deixavam o salão.

- Ele está bravo. – comentou Lily.

- Muito que eu me importo. Pode ter certeza de que ele nunca mais vai sair sem me dizer aonde vai, com quem vai e a que horas volta. – disse Florence, com raiva.

Potter, Black e Lupin a olharam, incrédulos.

- Você está sendo controladora demais, Florence... você também pensa assim, Lily? - Potter perguntou, meio incerto.

- Com certeza, Sr. Potter. – sorriu Lily.

Ele engoliu em seco, olhando para os amigos.

- Assustado, James? – perguntou Lupin.

- Devo admitir que um pouco, Remus.

As meninas riram.

* * *

**Aula de DCAT.**

Quando Florence chegou, Snape estava sentado sozinho na mesa dupla. Ela se aproximou.

- Bom dia, Severus.

- Está falando comigo? - ele foi grosso.

- Aparentemente, sim. Não é você o meu namorado?

- Aparentemente, sim. – ironizou ele.

- Você está sendo irônico comigo? Com que direito? – sibilou ela, furiosa.

- Você sumiu, hoje pela manhã. - ele rosnou.

- Eu sumi? _Eu?_ Onde o _senhor_ esteve ontem, até altas horas da madrugada?

Eles discutiam baixo.

- Com Nott, como você bem sabe. – respondeu ele, sem emoção.

- Onde?

- Dentro dos terrenos do Castelo, obviamente. – murmurou ele.

- _Onde?_

- Na orla da Floresta Proibida. - ele rosnou, contrariado.

- Fazendo o quê, exatamente?

Ele pausou, antes de responder, cauteloso.

- Você não iria gostar de ouvir. E eu não posso contar.

Florence gelou, o olhando entre incrédula e apavorada.

- Você não pode! Severus! - ela se tornou séria.

- Como eu lhe disse uma vez, Florence, você não tem o direito de mandar em mim. – ele a olhou, sério.

- E você não tem o direito de estragar as nossas vidas... - ela sussurrou triste.

Verdes escuros cheios de água em pretos, antes raivosos, agora arrependidos. Ele odiava vê-la chorar. Doía demais.

- Me desculpe, Flor.

- Não, Severus. Há uma única coisa que eu já deixei clara que exijo de você. – disse ela, brava.

- Que eu não me torne...

- Exatamente. - ela o cortou. - Não me importo se você é pobre... - ele revirou os olhos. - E eu sei que isso te incomoda! Mas eu não me importo! - Florence olhou fixamente nos olhos dele. - Da mesma forma que não me importo com suas mudanças de humor, pelo contrário, eu adoro! Amo você, Sev... eu te amo exatamente como você é! - ela lhe tocou o rosto, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. - Mas não me peça para aceitar que você se torne um Comensal. - ela terminou num sussurrou quase inaudível.

Prof. Page entrou na sala, dando início aos dois tempos de DCAT com Grifinória e Sonserina. Florence não tocou mais no assunto. Snape não conseguiu esquecer.

Nunca.


	14. Ah, a Torre

**Cap. 13 - Ah, a Torre**

Snape notou que Florence ficara bastante magoada com ele. Ela não aceitara o acompanhar à biblioteca, ela simplesmente fora para o pátio, para os testes de quadribol, e depois para o salão comunal da Grifinória com Lily e Lupin. Snape não sabia o que iria fazer, mas tinha certeza que fazê-la chorar não estava na lista. Ainda na biblioteca, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Mandaria uma carta, já que falar, para ele, era muito difícil, escreveria o que estava sentindo:

_"Flor,_

_Me desculpa. _

_Eu sou um idiota._

_Eu amo você, mais do que posso ser capaz, um dia, de expressar ou merecer. _

_Eu sou pobre e isso me incomoda. Mas eu vou dar um mundo pra você um dia. A mim você já tem. Pra sempre._

_Não quero mais vê-la chorar. _

_Eu sou um asno, um imbecil por fazê-la chorar. _

_Você é muito mais do que eu mereço ou merecerei um dia. Mas... eu te amo. Não consigo falar isso com a frequência que eu quero, que eu sinto, mas eu a amo a cada dia mais._

_Me perdoe._

_Parabéns por ter passado no teste para batedora do time de quadribol da Sonserina. Você ainda não me contou, mas eu soube por Regulus Black, que acabou de passar aqui na biblioteca._

_Meu humor altera, minha paciêcia é quase inexistente. Mas eu amo você. E, sim, eu sou egoísta demais para mantê-la ao meu lado sem fazê-la chorar. Mas eu amo você._

_Severus Snape._

_PS: Aceita passear pelo lago com um imbecil, às 19hs?"_

Era o melhor que conseguiria escrever. Não era bom com sentimentos. Nunca dera atenção à isso. Respeitava e amava sua mãe e apenas ela. Nunca se importara com garotas, com o amor. Mas isso era antes. Antes de Florence entrar em sua vida e enlouquecê-lo em dois dias. Respirou fundo e foi ao corujal.

* * *

A conversa no salão comunal da Grifinória corria solta. Florence tentava disfarçar, mas já fazia mais de 15 horas que não ficava com Snape. Precisava dele. Seu corpo precisava da presença dele, dos toques, da voz confortadora e sexy em seu ouvido. Ela suspirou.

- Não tente mais disfarçar, Florence. - falou Lily.

- Está muito óbvio? - ela sorriu triste.

- Muito. - falou Lupin.

Ouviram um barulho e uma grande coruja-das-torres entrou no salão comunal, pousando ao lado de Florence. Assustada, ela retirou-lhe a carta e ofereceu de seu suco, que a coruja aceitou.

- De quem é, Florence? – perguntou Lily.

Ela reconheceu a letra apertada.

- É de Severus. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela preocupou-se e tratou de abrir logo.

- E então? – perguntou a amiga.

Lágrimas vieram enquanto Florence lia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Florence? - perguntou Lupin.

- Não... nossa! - ela levou a mão à boca, fechando os olhos, permitindo às lágrimas que descessem. - Não é nada grave... Lily, Remus, isso aqui é um pedido de desculpas e... uma declaração. E um convite para um passeio mais tarde, no lago.

Lily pegou a carta e leu.

- Isso aqui é lindo! - ela exclamou. - Eu nunca que imaginei que Severus poderia ser tão romântico. Responda agora! - Lily lhe alcançou um pergaminho e uma pena.

E Florence escreveu:

_"Sev_

_Eu amo muito você e você está desculpado (desta vez)._

_E eu aceito seu convite para um passeio, me espere no salão comunal às 19hs._

_Sua Flor."_

* * *

Eram 18hs quando Florence foi para o salão comunal da sonserina. Foi para o dormitório, tomou um banho, se vestiu linda e desceu para o salão comunal. Ele já estava lá. Seu coração deu um salto ao vê-lo esperando por ela. Florence parou em frente a ele.

- Você está linda. – murmurou Snape.

- Pra você. - ela se aproximou mais dele.

Snape tomou os lábios macios e rosados para si, sentindo a língua quente dela pedindo passagem por seus lábios, que ele consentiu. Tinha urgência e saudade naquele beijo, as mãos dele em sua cintura, as dela mergulhadas em negros muito lisos. Separaram-se quando o ar lhes faltou, olhando um nos olhos do outro.

- Me desculpe...

- Você já foi desculpado, Sev...

Sem nada dizer, ele logo voltou a fechar os milímetros entre seus lábios para outro beijo estarrecedor. Os lábios quentes dela eram tentadores demais, um convite para experimentar os gostos lá dentro, e ele invadiu a boca doce com a língua, ganhando um gemido deliciado dela.

- Acho melhor irmos... – murmurou ela, quando seus lábios descolaram.

- Verdade, - ele ronronou em seu pescoço. - Vamos.

* * *

O passeio pelo lago foi maravilhoso. Beijos e carinhos, toques e mãos atrevidas. Voltaram à tempo do início do jantar no grande salão.

- Quer dar mais uma volta? – convidou ele, quando terminavam o jantar.

- Onde, Severus?

- Na... Torre de Astronomia. – murmurou ele.

Ela o olhou, travessa. E eles saíram do salão, em direção a Torre.

* * *

Florence caminhava entre as luzes das aberturas, Snape a observava.

- Você fica linda ao luar...

- Mentiroso! - ela começou a correr, rindo dele, que tentava pegá-la.

Mas Snape a alcançou e segurou-a nos braços, colando-a na parede com o corpo.

- Linda, maravilhosa... - ele a prensou mais, ficando entre as pernas dela, tomando seus lábios possessivamente, as mãos indo às pernas dela, subindo por debaixo da saia. - Gostosa... - ele desceu ao pescoço, indo ao colo.

- Só sua... - ela gemeu, entregue.

Snape sorriu entre seus seios.

- _Abaffiato._ - ele apontou a varinha para a torre, e a guardou nos bolsos. - Minha... toda minha. - ele sussurrava, a voz rouca de desejo.

Ele passou as mãos por debaixo da blusa que ela usava, acariciando os seios por sobre o sutiã.

- Você gosta disso, não? - a voz dele, muito rouca, voltou ao seu ouvido.

Florence fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Snape sorriu pelo canto dos lábios perante a falta de resposta dela. Ele então puxou o sutiã um pouco para o lado, acariciando diretamente o mamilo intumescido. Florence gemeu sobre os lábios finos. E ele continuou com a mão sob a blusa dela, enquanto a outra mão agarrou sua bunda e ele pressionou seu membro rijo contra o meio das pernas dela.

- Ah, Sev... - as mãos dela agarraram os cabelos negros, gemendo.

Snape soltou um gemido rouco, abafado, mordendo o pescoço dela, sob o ouvido. Ele desceu pelo pescoço, por entre os seios, passando para a barriga e subindo a boca por debaixo da blusa dela.

Florence tomou consciência do que ele pretendia segundos antes de sentí-lo fechar os lábios sobre seu mamilo, lambendo. Foi impossível não gemer.

Snape voltou aos lábios dela, se esfregando impetuosamente no meio das pernas dela.

- É melhor pararmos... - ela pediu arfando, tocando-o o membro rígido sobre a calça.

Snape suspirou em seu pescoço, retirando a mão dela de seu membro, voltando o rosto para ela.

- Tem razão. - ele a beijou, apaixonadamente, tentando acalmar o desejo que fazia incendiar sua pele.

Eles se arrumaram, roupas foram desamassadas, lábios foram desinchados, cabelos arrumados. Voltaram ao salão comunal da Sonserina, sem fazer barulho. Estava tudo vazio.

- Vai ser muito difícil dormir. - ela comentou, suspirando.

- Eu vou direto para o chuveiro. Um banho bem frio talvez me acalme. - ele rosnou.

Ela se arrepiou, foi em direção às escadas dos dormitórios, mas parou se escorando na parede entre as escadas.

- Sev... - chamou, manhosa. - Eu estou sentindo um calor... - e desceu as mãos ao meio de suas pernas, sentindo a calcinha encharcada.

- Eu não sou de ferro, Srta. Dellacourt. - ele falou entre dentes, visivelmente tentando se controlar.

Ela lhe sorriu, deliciada com o efeito que tinha sobre Snape, tão forte, tão orgulhoso, simplesmente descontrolado por seus encantos, louco de desejo por seu corpo.

- Boa noite, Sev. - e ela subiu, lentamente, os quadris balançando de maneira sensual.

Snape sentiu a pressão em suas calças tomar proporções insuportáveis, apenas um banho frio não resolveria. Teria que dar um jeito de esvair esse desejo sozinho.


	15. Grifinória X Sonserina

**Cap. 14 - Grifinória X Sonserina**

Dia de jogo de quadribol. Depois de três tentativas de pedir silêncio, Dumbledore desistiu de dar os avisos de praxe de que violência e esporte não combinavam. O barulho era insuportável, grifinórios e sonserinos se provocavam. Até mesmo o mais recente e espantoso grupo de amigos de Hogwarts, onde 3 eram sonserinos (Florence Dellacourt, Severus Snape e Regulus Black) e 4 grifinórios (Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin), estavam se insultando hoje. As mesas das duas casas estavam uma ao lado da outra.

- E, então, Potter? Pronto para perder este ano? - Regulus perguntou, de costas para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Já se esqueceu do que aconteceu no ano passado, Black?

- Acho que você é que está meio esquecido, Potter... – disse Florence.

- E do que eu estou me esquecendo, _Sra. Snape_? - debochou ele.

- Este ano EU estou aqui. – e ela se virou para a mesa da Grifinória.

Todos se olharam.

- E o que isso poderia significar? - perguntou Sirius.

- Talvez você entenda o que isso quer dizer quando tiver que ir visitar seu amigo na enfermaria, Black. - falou ela.

- Pra mim já chega! - Lily se levantou. - Essa discussão é ridícula!

- Eu não acredito que vocês possam ter alguma ilusão em nos vencer. - falou Regulus.

- Veremos, Black.

- Sabe, Potter, você é tão superior, sempre tenta mostrar que é o melhor. Que tal uma aposta? – disse Snape.

- Seboso, tomando partido em relação ao quadribol? - debochou Sirius.

- Pela_ minha_ namorada, Black. - ele sabia que isso enfureceria Sirius. - Pelo prazer que terei em vê-la abrir a cabeça dele. - apontou para Potter.

- E o que apostaremos, Snape? – rosnou Black, olhando para Florence.

- Se este ano nós ganharmos o Campeonato de Quadribol, você e Black entrarão em campo com o uniforme da Sonserina e nos entregarão a Taça. – disse Florence.

- James, isso é ridículo! - falou Lily.

- Mas, e se nós ganharmos? - perguntou Potter.

- Eu, Florence e Regulus vestiremos os trapos de vocês e lhes entregaremos a Taça. – disse Snape, esticando a mão para que Potter apertasse.

- James, por Merlin, você não vai aceitar isso, vai? - perguntou Lily.

- Feito. – E Potter estendeu a mão e apertou a de Snape.

* * *

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas.

- BOM DIA, ALUNOS, PROFESSORES E CONVIDADOS! AQUI LHES FALA IAN YORK, HOJE TEREMOS UM DUELO DE TITÃS AQUI! A RIVALIDADE ENTRE SONSERINA E GRIFINÓRIA É ETERNA! E, DE ACORDO COM O QUE PODE SER OUVIDO NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ, NEM MESMO A NOVA E ESTRANHA AMIZADE ENTRE DELLACOURT, SNAPE, OS IRMÃOS BLACK E POTTER SERÁ EMPECILHO PARA QUE A BRIGA SEJA FEIA!

- York! - ralhou McGonagall. - Você não deve incitar a violência!

- MAS O QUE IMPORTA É O JOGO LIMPO, PESSOAL! E ENTÃO? TODOS PRONTOS PARA UM GRANDE JOGO?

E a arquibancada gritou.

- OK! VAMOS DAR AS BOAS-VINDAS AO TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA! O RECÉM-NOMEADO CAPITÃO E APANHADOR JAMES POTTER! OS BATEDORES, SIRIUS BLACK E CARTER BONES, O TRIO T DE ARTILHEIROS DAVE THURMAN, MAX TRENTINI E ASHLEE THOMPSON E O GOLEIRO FRANK LONGBOTTOM!

E aplausos e vaias foram ouvidos. Potter entrou na frente, fazendo acrobacias, sendo seguido pelo restante do time que ia sendo chamado.

- UMA ENTRADA TRIUNFANTE DA GRIFINÓRIA! O TIME PERMANECEU O MESMO, CONTRARIANDO AS ESPECULAÇÕES DE QUE POTTER ESCALARIA EVANS MESMO ELA NÃO SABENDO DIFERENCIAR O POMO DA GOLES! - McGonagall olhou feio para York. Os sonserinos caíram na gargalhada, acompanhados por outros alunos. - AGORA, VAMOS COM ELES, QUE NÃO SÃO CONHECIDOS POR SEU JOGO LIMPO...

- York! Não insulte os alunos!

- OK, OK, PROFª. MCGONAGALL... QUE ENTRE O TIME DA SONSERINA! O CAPITÃO EM SEU ÚLTIMO ANO, O GOLEIRO JAY CARTER! OS BATEDORES, TAYLOR TRAVERS E, DIRETAMENTE DE DURMSTRANG, LINDA E DE GOSTOS SUSPEITOS...

- Ian York! - gritou McGonagall.

- ...FLORENCE DELLACOURT! OS ARTILHEIROS JOHN SIAN, ANNE BARTON E WILLIAM CROW! E O APANHADOR, O BAIXINHO E PERIGOSO, REGULUS BLACK!

O time da Sonserina ensaiara um entrada incrível, arrancando aplausos e gritos ensurdecedores da platéia.

- Capitães! - chamou a Prof. Hooch.

Potter e Carter desceram até o campo de areia e se encaravam, tiraram a sorte. Os dois apertaram as mãos, fortemente.

- Queremos um jogo limpo, rapazes... - pediu ela, antes de avisar quem começaria com a goles. - Sonserina! - e atirou-a para cima, apitando o início do jogo.

- E A SONSERINA COMEÇA, SIAN E CROW DÃO UM OLÉ EM TRENTINI, ATIRAM PARA BARTON QUE... MARCA! 1 A ZERO PARA SONSERINA. E POTTER DESVIA DE UM BALAÇO PERIGOSÍSSIMO ATIRADO POR DELLACOURT. BLACK REVIDA, TENTANDO ACERTAR O IRMÃO... DELLACOURT DEVOLVE! MAS QUE INVEJA DO SNAPE! E LONGBOTTOM DEFENDE! E O TRIO AVANÇA... PASSAM POR SIAN, POR BARTON, BLACK DERRUBA CROW E... TUDO EMPATADO! 1 A 1! E OLHA LÁ, POTTER E BLACK DESCENDO EM DISPARADA, SERÁ O POMO? E SIAN ROUBA A GOLES DE THOMPSON, E VOA À TODA E... MARCA! 2 A 1 PARA A SONSERINA! E O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA SE IRRITA... PARECE QUE CROW E TRENTINI SE DESENTENDERAM, E LONGBOTTOM ESTÁ TENTANDO APARTAR! E OS BALAÇOS ESTÃO VOANDO COMO NUNCA HOJE! TRAVERS E BLACK ESTÃO NUMA LUTA PESSOAL! DELLACOURT ATACA POTTER NOVAMENTE E... ELE DESVIA! E... CARTER DEFENDE! BARTON E SIAN ENGANAM THOMPSON E... PONTO PARA A SONSERINA! 3 A 1! ONDE ESTARIA O POMO? CADA UM DOS APANHADORES ESTÁ EM UM CANTO! E DELLACOURT NÃO DESISTE, APARENTEMENTE POTTER É UMA PERSEGUIÇÃO PESSOAL! E... BLACK VIU O POMO! POTTER VOA EM DIREÇÃO AO MESMO PONTO! ESTÁ NO MEIO DO CAMPO!

- Dá o fora, Potter, eu vi primeiro!

- Cala a boca, Black... - e ele sentiu uma dor forte na orelha.

- E... POTTER ESTÁ CAINDO! DELLACOURT O ACERTOU! E BLACK PEGOU O POMO! SONSERINA VENCE A PRIMEIRA PARTIDA DO CAMPEONATO!

Os sonserinos gritavam, os jogadores desceram para abraçar Black e Florence. Ela correu até a arquibancada e se grudou em Snape, ao que a maioria gritou:

- Eca!

- Uhg!

Depois do beijo, Florence foi ver o que tinha acontecido com Potter. Madame Hooch imobilizava o garoto numa maca. Ele já estava acordado.

- E ai, Potter? – cumprimentou ela.

- Você é persistente... - ele murmurou. - E forte, caramba, isso doeu... e Lily?

- Ela está chorando de preocupação. - ironizou Florence.

O moreno sorriu.

- Você nos deu um baita susto, caindo daquele jeito. - falou Sirius.

- É porque vocês me amam... - Potter fez uma cara de dor.

- Veja o que você fez, Dellacourt! - vociferou Sirius.

- É um jogo, Black. E eu vi você tentando nocautear o seu irmão.

- Da próxima vez...

- Vai ser você ali naquela maca! - ela soltou os cachos do coque, rindo, debochada.

Sirius não respondeu. Cinco minutos depois, o tempo que levou para ele acordar do feitiço dela, Florence já havia sumido, assim como a maioria da platéia.

* * *

A festa no salão comunal da Sonserina era total. Além de terem vencido, o convencido do Potter tinha ido parar na ala hospitalar com a cabeça aberta! A comemoração durou dias, assim como a zoação com os grifinórios.

* * *

Potter ficou apenas 4 dias na enfermaria. Uma poção para rejuntar os ossos da cabeça e outra para dor, foi tudo o que ele precisou tomar. Uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes não saiu do lado dele, nem por um minuto sequer.

* * *

**Nota:**

REVIEW!


	16. Ciúmes e Escolhas

**Cap. 15 - Ciúmes e Escolhas**

A festa da vitória já terminara. Prof. Slughorn viera mandar todo mundo pra cama as 2 da manhã. Florence já estava de banho tomado, de pijamas e no dormitório feminino. Mas tinha um certo vulto de vestes negras que ela tinha que ver. Precisava ver.

* * *

Snape estava sentado num sofá no canto do salão comunal, lendo um grande livro,_ As Artes das Trevas e suas Aplicações_.

- Hey, Sev... - ela murmurou em seu ouvido. - O que há?

- Nada. – resmungo ele.

- Como _nada_? Você não estava comemorando com a gente...

- Não gosto de quadribol. - ele respondeu, seco.

- Nem eu... – disse ela. - Prefiro ficar com você. - ela sorriu, sentando ao lado dele, suas coxas se tocando.

Ele se manteve rígido, olhando para o livro.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou Florence, chateada.

- Nada.

- Ah! Que droga, Severus! Se você não me contar o que eu fiz de errado eu não posso mudar!

- Por que acha que você fez algo errado? - ele a olhou.

- Porque eu conheço você. Quando me trata assim... indiferente, distante, é porque acha que eu fiz algo errado.

- Não é nada, realmente. - ele voltou a ler. Florence sentiu o sangue subir e arrancou o livro das mãos dele. - Me devolva! - ele rosnou.

- Não, até você me dizer o que te incomoda!

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Srta. Dellacourt. – ele sibilou.

Ela tomou um banho de água fria ao ouví-lo chamar pelo sobrenome.

- Seu cabeça-dura, imbecil... - ela murmurou, e atirou o pesado livro nele. - Fique com essa merda desse livro. Se não quer me contar o que está acontecendo, tudo bem. Tenha uma noite miserável, _Sr. Snape_.

Ela virou as costas e foi em direção as escadas.

_"Maldição!"_- pensou ele, furioso.

Ela estava indo. Ela choraria, por sua culpa!

_"Eu devo ser mesmo um imbecil."_

Snape respirou fundo.

- Não gostei. - ele murmurou, muito baixo.

Florence parou no primeiro degrau e se virou para ele.

- Falou alguma coisa, Sr. Snape?

- Eu disse que eu não gostei.

- Do quê, exatamente? - ela se aproximou do sofá em que ele estava.

- De todos, olhando pra você.

Ela o olhou, entendendo, mas não cedeu.

- Não entendi, Sr. Snape. Do quê está falando, exatamente? - ela sentou ao lado dele, não muito perto.

Snape respirou fundo, raiva subindo por ter que declarar uma fraqueza.

- Ciúmes, Srta. Dellacourt. Eu estou com... ciúmes.

- Uhm... por que todos os garotos ficaram babando em cima de mim o dia todo, é?

- É.

- Mas, sabe, Sr. Snape. - ela continuou a tratá-lo com deboche. - Eu achei que meu namorado fosse um homem que se colocaria do meu lado, impedindo que os tantos garotos, de que ele agora está com raiva, chegassem perto de mim.

- Por que, exatamente, a senhorita achou que ele faria isso? – perguntou Snape, em terceira pessoa.

- Porque... porque era o que eu queria que você fizesse. - ela falou baixo, olhando as chamas que morriam na lareira. - Achei que você protegeria o que é seu.

- Como eu poderia saber? Não sou parente das Trewlaney.

- Mas você é tão inteligente, achei que faria isso! Afinal, você sabe que eu adoro o seu jeito possessivo. - ela sorriu de canto. Snape não disse nada. Silêncio dominou o salão comunal por muito tempo. Ela desistiu de tentar. Ele era teimoso demais. - Boa noite, Snape.

Florence fez que se levantaria, Snape segurou seu pulso, olhando em verdes escuros já cheios d'água.

- Me... desculpe.

- De novo, Severus? É a terceira vez que você faz alguma coisa que acaba me ferindo. – murmurou ela.

- Talvez, então... você não devesse me perdoar. - ele soltou o braço dela.

- Que droga! Você não entende? - ela sentou novamente, desta vez bem colada à ele. - Eu amo você. Eu não quero e não vou deixar de perdoá-lo. Mas não pretendo fazer isso pra sempre, Severus. - ele a olhou. - Você sabe do que estou falando.

- Da primeira conversa que tivemos, sobre...

- Se tornar um Comensal, sim, é sobre isso, também. Eu vi você saindo com Nott hoje, durante o aquecimento de quadribol. - Florence respirou fundo. - Eu amo você. Mas não vamos poder ficar juntos se você optar por eles e não por nós.

Snape ficou um tempo olhando as chamas e, então, perguntou:

- Por que não posso ter os dois?

- Porque... - ela sorriu, triste. - ...eu não poderia ficar ao seu lado. - ela olhou pra ele, absorvendo o significado daquela pergunta. - Eles matam gente como a Lily, Severus. E eu amo ela! É uma grande e querida amiga! _Sua_ amiga desde que você era pequeno!

- Mas eles tem dinheiro, tem poder. Pagariam muito bem por uma mente como a minha.

- Eu... vou fazer de conta que essa conversa não existiu e que você nunca me disse isso. – disse ela, incrédula.

Florence levantou. Snape se ergueu do sofá e a segurou, novamente.

- Eu fiz de novo. – disse ele.

- Fez.

- Que maldição, eu só sirvo pra te magoar!

- Não é verdade. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Mas eu sempre faço você chorar! Pelo menos uma vez por semana.

- Isso é verdade... mas, me faz muito feliz, também. Especialmente quando me toma em seus braços e diz que me ama, que vai me proteger, que deseja que nossos filhos se pareçam comigo.

- E desejo mesmo!

- Eu não concordo. - ela se aproximou dele, passando as mãos em seu rosto. - Eu adoraria que eles tivessem seus cabelos, seus lábios, seus olhos.

- Meu nariz? – e uma sobrancelha foi erguida.

Ela riu.

- Não, realmente, não o seu nariz... mas tudo em você é maravilhoso, Sev. Seu senso de honra, sua inteligência. Até mesmo sua teimosia é um charme! E você é quente, - ela se encostou completamente no corpo dele, olhando em pretos, com desejo. - Seu corpo... seu cheiro... eu amo tudo em você. – e os lábios macios acariciaram os dele.

E Snape tomou-a nos braços, beijando aquela boca que o enlouquecia. Sentindo as mãos dela tentando entrar por debaixo de sua roupa. O pijama que ela usava era macio, a pele dela estava quente. Snape se sentou no sofá, Florence caiu sentada sobre seu colo, sentindo-o duro sob a calça do uniforme que ele usava. Ele atacou seu pescoço, descendo ao colo sobre a camisa do pijama dela, as mãos em seus quadris, apertando-a contra si.

- É melhor pararmos, Sev... – ela sussurrou, perdida.

- Uhm... - ele grunhiu em seu ouvido.

Ela puxou os cabelos negros, forçando-o a beijar seus lábios novamente e saiu do colo dele, parando em sua frente encarando-o. Snape ficou a observando.

- Linda... gostosa. – era um sussurro rouco.

Ela sorriu, sensualmente, aproximando-se dele, e inclinou-se, as mãos nas pernas dele, puxou os lábio inferior dele, passando a língua sobre os lábios dele, mordiscando.

- Sua. Toda sua. - e se afastou. - Boa noite, Severus.

- Boa noite, Flor...

E ela subiu as escadas para os dormitórios femininos, o corpo queimando por ele. Snape estava louco de desejo por ela, os sentidos aguçados pela sensação ainda presente dela sentada sobre seu membro. Seria mais uma noite de banho frio. E soluções solitárias.


	17. Feriado de Natal

**Cap. 16 - Feriado de Natal**

Finalmente o feriado de natal chegara. O banquete estava maravilhoso, o salão e todo o castelo estavam enfeitados. Florence, Regulus e Lily esperavam pelos rapazes na porta do salão.

- Onde estão esses imbecis? - perguntou Regulus.

- Nem me pergunte. - falou Florence, brava.

- O que há com você? - perguntou Lily.

- Nada.

- Não minta, você esteve o dia todo assim. - contrariou Regulus.

- _Assim_ como?

- Desanimada e furiosa. É o Severus de novo? - perguntou Lily.

- Por que acha que poderia ser ele? - desdenhou Florence.

- E teria alguma outra razão para fazer com que Florence Dellacourt se entristecesse que não um vulto alto, de cabelos e olhos negros? - debochou Lily.

- Teimoso feito uma mula. - murmurou Regulus.

- Que ela ama, sabe Merlim por quê. – completou Lily.

- É... é ele, sim, o problema.

- O que ele fez? - perguntou a ruiva.

- Sumiu, de novo.

- Travers, Nott e Avery também. - continuou Regulus.

- Isso é ruim. - comentou Lupin, chegando.

- Oi, Remus. - cumprimentou Lily.

- Eu sei... mas não sei mais o que fazer. – disse Florence, triste.

- Acha que ele já...? – perguntou Lupin.

- Não, ainda não. Mas... eu acredito que ele não vá fazer isso.

- Eu também. Severus é meu amigo desde antes de Hogwarts, ele não tem preconceitos com gente que nem eu. – disse Lily.

- Não fale assim... _"gente que nem eu"_, até parece que você tem 4 braços e 8 olhos. - falou Regulus.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Nascida trouxa. – disse Lily.

- Realmente, ele nunca demonstrou ter preconceito, mas temo que ele encontre outros motivos para fazer isso. – disse Florence.

- Para se tornar Comensal? - perguntou Lupin.

- É.

- Quem, o Snape? - perguntou Potter, chegando junto com Black, Pettigrew atrás deles.

- Não interessa. - cortou Florence. - Vamos entrar?

- Não vai esperar seu namorado, Florence?

- Não, Sirius. Ele sumiu.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – exclamou Sirius.

Florence ignorou o comentário.

E eles entraram no grande salão. Florence e Regulus sentaram junto aos amigos, na mesa da Grifinória. Dumbledore discursou sobre as escolhas de cada um, sabendo que na volta do natal, provavelmente, muitos alunos já estariam com a Marca Negra ou pelo menos com data certa para serem marcados.

O banquete começou e nada de Snape.

O banquete terminou e nada dele aparecer.

- Vai ver ele já foi para casa. – tentou Lupin.

- Não. Nós combinamos de ir juntos.

- Pode ir comigo, Florence. Fique lá em casa até ele aparecer. – disse Lily.

- Se não for incomodar.

- Não! Minha mãe te adora.

- Snape vai ficar louco da vida por você ter sumido. - comentou Regulus.

- Que se dane.

* * *

Florence enviou uma carta à madrinha, antes de sair de Hogwarts.

_"Querida Eileen_

_Severus sumiu, de novo._

_Não sei onde ele se meteu, mas temo não ser coisa boa (lembra do que te falei na última carta?)._

_Bem, estarei perto, Lily me convidou a dormir na casa dela. _

_Amanhã pela manhã eu apareço aí._

_Não conte a ele onde eu estou._

_Beijos,_

_Florence._

_PS: Brigue com ele!"_

* * *

Snape chegou no salão comunal da sonserina já eram mais de 22 hs, o banquete já começara há muito. Esperaria por Florence ali mesmo. Mas depois de duas horas de espera, Florence não aparecera.

- Hey, Cavendish! – ele chamou uma garota que saía dos dormitórios femininos.

- O que é, Snape?

- Florence ainda está arrumando as coisas dela?

- Não, Florence saiu faz tempo. – disse a garota.

Ela já fora. Sem ele. Sem nem avisá-lo.

_"Maldição!"_

Ele estava encrencado. De novo. Pegou sua mala e foi à lareira enfeitiçada para a saída dos alunos.

* * *

**Rua da Fiação.**

Snape chegou em casa. Tudo estava mergulhado em silêncio.

- Mãe?

- Severus! - Eileen saía da cozinha. - Que bom que chegaram! Onde está Florence?

- Ela... não está aqui?

- Não. Ela não veio com você? – perguntou Eileen, estranhando.

- Não... achei que ela já estivesse aqui. – mentiu ele.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nos desencontramos, aparentemente.

- Mas não estavam juntos no banquete? Não dormem na mesma Casa, não frequentam o mesmo Salão Comunal? – insistiu Eileen.

- Sim.

- Você não esteve no banquete, Severus? – acertou ela.

- Claro que estive!

- Não minta.

Ele bufou.

- Não, mãe, eu não estive. – rosnou ele.

- E onde o senhor estava? – inquiriu Eileen.

- Com uns amigos.

- Fazendo o quê, na hora do banquete de natal?

- Nada, mãe.

- Então, você não esteve no banquete de natal, ao lado da sua namorada, porque estava vagando pelo castelo com alguns amigos fazendo nada? - Snape não respondeu. - Onde está Florence, Severus? – insistiu Eileen.

- Eu não sei.

- Não sabe?

- Não. – ele engoliu em seco.

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Vou ir até a casa dos Evans, talvez Lily saiba onde Florence está, isso se ela não estiver lá.

E ele saiu.

* * *

Florence e Lily conversavam no quarto da ruiva.

- Vai ir amanhã para a casa de Eileen, Flor?

- Vou, pela manhã.

- E o que vai fazer quanto a Severus?

- Não sei. Eu amo ele, mas... não posso aceitar que ele se torne um Comensal. – disse Florence, triste.

- Já disse isso a ele?

- Sim. Muitas vezes.

- E ele?

- Não me deu certeza de que não, nem de que sim.

Bateram na porta do quarto.

- Lily, querida? – disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta.

- Fale, mãe. – respondeu Lily.

- Severus está aqui. – disse a Sra. Evans.

Lily olhou para Florence.

- O que vai fazer, Flor?

- Vou ir lá falar com ele.

Florence abriu a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas. Ele estava sentado na sala.

- Boa noite, Severus.

Snape levantou.

- Por que está aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Por que você não estava no banquete?

- Minha mãe me mandou vir buscá-la. - ele ignorou a pergunta dela.

- Sua mãe?

- Sim.

- Isso é estranho. Eu enviei uma carta para Eileen avisando que eu dormiria aqui hoje. – disse Florence.

- Você a avisou? – ele não entendeu.

- Sim.

- Então, houve um engano. Vou indo. Boa noite, Florence.

Ele já estava na porta quando ouviu.

- Seu grande imbecil... – ela murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas lhe tomarem os olhos.

Ele se virou.

- Bateu seu recorde, Severus. Duas vezes em menos de 24hs. – disse ela.

- Vamos pra casa, Flor. Temos que conversar. – pediu ele.

- Não... não hoje.

- Por favor.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu vou, mas não ouse falar comigo. Não quero ouvir nem um rosnado seu.

- Eu prometo que ficarei quieto.

* * *

O caminho até a casa de Eileen foi completamente silencioso. Snape olhava para Florence, que tentava disfarçar as lágrimas que desciam.

- Flor... – tentou ele.

- Cala a boca.

* * *

Entraram em casa. Eileen os esperava na cozinha, um bule de chá de camomila pronto sobre a mesa.

- Boa noite, madrinha. - Florence recebeu um beijo de Eileen.

- Tudo bem, querida?

- Tudo... - ela fungou.

- Não parece.

Snape entrou na cozinha, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da mãe.

- Eu a encontrei. – disse ele.

Eileen revirou os olhos.

- Madrinha, eu vou subir e me deitar.

- Faça isso, querida, eu levarei um chá pra você.

Florence saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas.

- Quanto à você... Severus, por quê? – disse Eileen, brava.

- Eu... não pensei que... – começou ele, gaguejando.

- Exatamente, meu filho, você não pensou. Aliás, pelo que Florence tem me contado em cartas durante o semestre, você não tem pensado, absolutamente!

- Ela, com certeza, exagerou, mãe.

- Então, me conte, em que parte ela exagerou? Na em que teme que você se torne um Comensal da Morte? Ou na que teme ser obrigada a abandoná-lo caso você realmente faça tal imbecilidade?

Ele ficou quieto, não imaginava que sua mãe soubesse de seus planos.

- Florence não vai me abandonar. – afirmou ele.

- E o que te faz ter tanta certeza disso?

- Estamos ligados pelo Encantamento...

- Isso não significa que ela não se afastará de você, Severus. - cortou Eileen.

- Mas...?

- Vocês estarão para sempre ligados, sim. O amor entre vocês jamais morrerá, por mais longe que estejam, pelo tempo que for. Mas, se ela quiser, e tiver motivos para tanto, ela pode, e irá, se afastar de você. Florence tentará esquecer você nos braços de outro. E pretendentes não faltam, meu filho. Ela é linda, inteligente...

- Eu sei disso.

- Mas ela ama você. Por obra da mãe dela, que não cansava de dizer que nossos filhos ficariam juntos, vocês são abençoados pelo Encantamento... mas isso não será o suficiente para mantê-la ao seu lado se você se aliar àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Snape ficou quieto. O medo de perder Florence aliado à sua sede de poder e fortuna o confundia. Não podia perdê-la. Mas, já tinha tudo combinado, antes que terminasse Hogwarts...

- Eu vou me deitar, meu filho. Pense, por favor, no que eu te disse. Não jogue o amor de vocês pela janela, você vai se arrepender no futuro.

- Boa noite, mãe.

Eileen serviu uma xícara de chá, deu um beijo no filho e subiu para o quarto.

* * *

Snape subiu logo depois, ouvindo as vozes femininas no corredor, se aproximando do quarto da mãe para tentar ouví-las.

- ... eu morreria se ele fizesse isso. - Florence chorava no colo de Eileen.

- Eu sei... Flor, eu falei com ele...

- Não adianta, madrinha... eu já falei com ele mais de mil vezes! Aquela mula...

- Não chore mais, meu amor... olhe, correndo o risco de plagiar Dumbledore: o amor sempre vence, no final.

- Mas, e até o final, o que acontece?

- Não temos como saber... mas se ainda não está tudo bem, é porque ainda não chegou no final.

Florence riu.

- Gostaria de ter o seu otimismo...

- Converse com ele amanhã. – pediu Eileen.

- Não, madrinha... ele que venha se desculpar.

- Depois Severus é que é cabeça-dura?

- Foi ele quem me magoou... ele que sumiu!

- Você está certa. Provavelmente ele virá se desculpar... ele ama você. – Eileen suspirou. - Agora, vamos tentar dormir...

E Snape não ouviu mais nada. Foi, então, para seu quarto. Deitou após um banho. As palavras de sua mãe ecoando em seus ouvidos

_"... se ela quiser, e tiver motivos para tanto, ela pode, e irá, se afastar de você." _

_"Tentará esquecê-lo nos braços de outro..."_

_"Com outro."_

Um monstro rugiu em seu peito. Não admitiria que ela fosse de outro, Florence era dele, pertencia à ele.

_"... vocês são abençoados pelo Encantamento... mas isso não será o suficiente para mantê-la ao seu lado se você se aliar àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado."_

E, com um aperto no peito, ele adormeceu, mergulhando num sono leve e agitado. Tendo sonhos em que ele andava com ela grávida, linda, sorrindo ao seu lado, pelo parque ali perto e de repente seu rosto não era mais seu, mas era Black, e, então, Lupin, quem segurava em suas mãos e beijava seus lábios, acariciando o ventre distendido.


	18. Mais Desculpas

**Cap. 17 - Mais desculpas**

Snape acordou cedo. Cedo demais. Dormira pouco e mal. Se vestiu e saiu no corredor. Sua mãe descia as escadas.

- Bom dia, mãe.

- Oi, meu filho.

E ele olhou para a porta entreaberta do quarto do qual ela recém saíra.

- Ela ainda está dormindo, se quiser pode entrar, mas não a acorde... – disse Eileen.

E Snape foi para o quarto de sua mãe. Florence estava deitada de bruços, abraçada num travesseiro, os cachos espalhados sobre suas costas e ombros, cobrindo, parcialmente, seu rosto. Ele levou a mão e, carinhosamente, retirou-lhe o cabelo do rosto, passando as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios macios. Sobre os olhos. Não resistindo, deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, bem próximo, passando uma mão sobre seu rosto e cabelos, descansando o braço em sua cintura. Adormeceu, respirando o perfume de rosas selvagens e orvalho.

* * *

Florence acordou sentindo um peso sobre sua cintura, se mexeu e levou à mão até onde pesava para retirar o que quer que fosse de cima de si. Era um braço. Ela abriu os olhos.

- Severus?

Ele acordou.

- O quê você está fazendo aqui? – assustou-se ela.

- Vim ver se você estava bem e... acabei me deitando ao seu lado.

- Mas... - ela se sentou na cama. - Que horas são?

- 20 pras 11.

- Nossa... dormi mais que a cama. - ela olhou para a janela e pareceu lembrar de que estava brava com ele. - Mas, o que você quer, afinal?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Não, não há nada mais para ser dito.

- Eu... preciso te pedir desculpas. – ele murmurou.

- Pela enésima vez em menos de um ano que te conheço... - ela murmurou, sem olhar para ele.

- É...

- Eu não deveria te perdoar mais... não deveria mais ficar perto de você. - ela observava o sol entrar pela janela. - Sabe qual é a minha vontade?

- Qual?

- Ir embora... para a França. Morar com minha tia... ela acaba de se casar, vou ser um incômodo para ela e o marido, mas é melhor do que continuar aqui.

- É tão ruim assim, ficar aqui?

- Não... eu adoro Eileen e... infelizmente, amo você mais do que seria saudável pra mim... mas, você não entende! - ela o olhou. - As escolhas que você quer fazer... que, aparentemente, você já fez, estão erradas, não fazem parte de um caminho que eu pretenda seguir. Eu quero ter uma família, Severus. Reconstruir o que eu não tenho mais. Quero uma vida normal! Morar em Hogsmead, ter muitos filhos, me casar com o homem que eu amo... fazer meu mestrado em Poções e ser feliz. É só isso que eu quero!

- Eu vou fazer você feliz.

- Como? Se não há uma semana em que eu não chore de preocupação por você, ou por medo de que você tenha feito a escolha que eu desaprovo! – exclamou Florence.

- Mas você não manda em mim.

- Não... nem em mim mesma eu mando.

Florence se levantou, indo ao banheiro, voltando de lá vestida e escovada. Ela foi para a porta sem nem olhar para ele, que ainda estava sentado na cama. Snape a alcançou antes que saísse, ficando de frente, muito próximos.

- Pretende mesmo ir embora? – temeu ele.

- É o que eu mais gostaria de fazer... mas, de nada adiantaria. Eu não esqueceria você, nem que eu me mudasse para o inferno...

- Me desculpe, Flor... eu amo você.

- Eu te amo, Sev... mas, não devo te desculpar. Me dê um tempo, por favor.

- Um tempo? - uma sobrancelha arqueou-se, seu coração saltou, assustado.

_"O que raios ela quer dizer com isso?"_

- É, um tempo para que você decida o que é mais importante: nós ou _eles_. – explicou ela.

- É óbvio que você é muito mais importante!

- Então, me mostre isso. Pare de sair mais com eles do que comigo... dê mais atenção à mim do que ao Travers! Não responda mais às cartas que os Black e os Malfoy te mandam.

- Como você...?

- Eu sei. Eu reconheci os brasões das famílias nas cartas que você recebeu. Estudamos Genealogia Bruxa em Durmstrang.

- Mas, se eu não responder...?

- Eles pararão de escrever. Você não tem nada a perder, ainda não é um deles, não tem a marca negra tatuada no braço. Eles não vão vir atrás de você.

_"Será?"_

Foi a pergunta que cruzou a mente de Snape ao beijar Florence, enlaçando-a em seus braços. Foram interrompidos por Eileen que aparecera na porta.

- Dez minutos sozinhos e vocês já começam a se agarrar... – comentou Eileen, rindo.

- Desculpe, madrinha.

- Não, não precisa se desculpar... fico feliz em vê-los juntos. Vamos descer e tomar um café antes que o almoço se apronte!

Os três desceram.

* * *

**Dia de natal.**

Pela tarde, Snape e Florence foram ao parque que estava coberto de neve, como que saído de um sonho.

- Severus, eu devo estar alucinando...

- O que houve?

- Olha lá, debaixo da nossa árvore!

- É um casal se agarrando na nossa árvore, o que que tem isso? – ele não entendeu o espanto.

- _O que é que tem_? Olhe de novo! Não é apenas um casal se agarrando debaixo na nossa árvore! São _Lily e James_!

Snape olhou.

- Mas... é mesmo!

E os dois foram para lá.

- O que significa isso? - falou Florence, falsamente brava.

O casal se afastou, tomando um susto.

- Florence! - falou Lily.

- Snape, como vai? - cumprimentou Potter.

- Confuso. - respondeu ele, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Lily, como é que você não me contou!

- Eu... você ia me zoar!

- Mas é claro que eu ia! Que maravilha vocês dois juntos! - ela abraçou a ruiva. - Eu sempre soube.

- Eu tenho que te agradecer, Florence. - falou Potter, quando ela o abraçou. - Se não fosse seus conselhos eu nunca teria conquistado a Lily.

- Que nada! Ela sempre amou você, mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês acabariam juntos!

E os dois casais passaram a tarde na casa de Lily.

* * *

**Eram mais de 19hs.**

- É melhor irmos pra casa, Severus. Sua mãe vai precisar de ajuda para arrumar o jantar.

- Tiffany estará lá em casa, não?

- Sim, mas eu nunca passei um natal em família, pelo menos nos últimos anos, quero ajudar a fazer a ceia! – insistiu Florence.

- Ok, vamos.

Se despediram dos Evans e saíram.


	19. Feliz Natal

**Cap. 18 - Feliz Natal**

O jantar foi fantástico. Tiffany preparara tudo, sem dar o mínimo trabalho para Eileen.

Desfrutaram de uma sobremesa maravilhosa e, agora, estavam os três em frente à lareira, Florence e Snape no mesmo sofá, abraçados. Eileen na poltrona, sorrindo para eles.

- Fico muito feliz em vê-los assim... – comentou Eileen.

- Nós também, madrinha. Mas você já sabe do mais novo casal do bairro? – disse Florence.

- Quem?

- Lily e James. – respondeu Florence.

- O menino dos Potter e a querida Lily Evans? Eu sempre soube!

- Vimos eles se agarrando na nossa árvore no parque. – disse Snape.

- Mas que natal...! – riu Eileen.

* * *

**1h.**

Eileen já estava no décimo sono.

Snape também já havia dormido.

Florence, por ter acordado tarde, estava sem sono, ficara lendo na biblioteca. Adormecera na poltrona.

* * *

Snape levantou no meio da noite.

Florence não estava no quarto de sua mãe. Ele foi à biblioteca e a viu. Florence dormia atirada numa poltrona, a camisola curta aparecendo por debaixo do robe aberto.

* * *

Quando acordou, Florence estava nos braços do namorado, sendo carregada pelo corredor.

- O que houve, Sev?

- Apenas estou te levando para o meu quarto, para que você possa dormir numa cama confortável e não toda torta numa poltrona.

Ela acordou rapidamente.

- Está me levando pro seu quarto?

- Sim. Você vai dormir na minha cama.

- Com você?

- Sim, comigo. - era natal, afinal de contas! Por que não acordar ao lado daquela que possuía seus pensamentos?

E ela lhe sorriu, maliciosa.

- Eu disse dormir, Florence!

Entraram no quarto dele e Snape a colocou na cama.

Florence retirou e lhe alcançou o robe.

Snape não pode evitar olhar para o corpo dela, coberto apenas pela camisola. Ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios e foi ao banheiro. Florence ficou observando ele se afastar da cama. O cheiro dele estava por todo o quarto. Inebriando todos os seus sentidos.

_"Na cama, sozinhos... isso não vai dar certo. Dormir vai ser a última coisa que eu vou conseguir fazer... "_

* * *

No banheiro, Snape tentava controlar sua excitação e lembrar aonde havia deixado sua sanidade! Acabara de trazer Florence para seu quarto, para dormir na sua cama! Agora ela estava ali... aquele corpo delicioso, naquela camisola mínima, estava ali, tudo ao seu alcance. Dormir seria muito difícil.

Ele vestiu uma cueca preta apertada, na esperança de conter seu membro, e uma calça de pijama. Respirou fundo e foi para a cama.

Florence não se moveu quando ele deitou.

- Flor, você está acordada? - seu tom era quase um sussurro.

- Sim, Sev. - ela se virou de frente para ele.

Muito próximos. Ela tremeu de desejo.

- Está com frio? – ele perguntou, sabendo que era uma pergunta boba.

- Não... - ela se aproximou mais dele, encostando seus corpos.

O poder _veela_ o atingiu, de leve.

Snape a envolveu com os braços, puxando-a mais pra perto, colando seus corpos, afastou os cachos, beijando-a no pescoço. Uma mão na cintura dela. As pernas se enroscando.

Florence tentava, em vão, resistir ao toque quente, podia sentir a excitação dele em sua barriga. Eles estavam ali, seminus, entre quatro paredes, sem nenhuma possibilidade de serem interrompidos. Florence deixou seu desejo por ele falar mais alto e o poder veela fluir, atingindo e envolvendo-o. A mão dele escorregou até suas coxas, elevando a camisola.

- Sev... – gemeu ela.

Florence guiou a mão dele até seu seio, sobre a camisola, onde ele pode perceber que ela não estava de sutiã e passou a massageá-la suavemente, apertando o mamilo. Mas ele não suportou por muito tempo e afastou a camisola, vendo o seios fartos, acariciando a pele quente e macia dela por completo.

- Flor, me faça parar agora. - ele ronronou em seu ouvido, a mão sob a camisola acariciando-a, sentindo os seios fartos em sua mão, os mamilos rígidos... passou os dedos sobre eles, levemente, no início, apertando-os em seguida. Ela gemeu e encostou-se mais nele.

- Severus... - ela estava completamente molhada, uma mão desceu até seu centro, e ela abriu as pernas, mostrando a ele que se acariciava.

- Florence, por favor... ahm. - ele gemeu quando a viu por a mão sob a calcinha, se tocando, o ar sendo impregnado pelo cheiro doce do sexo dela.

Florence parou de se acariciar e se deitou ao lado dele, novamente, sem mais tocá-lo ou se tocar. Snape a encarava, desejo refletido em seus olhos pesados.

Florence desceu os olhos, encontrando o tórax largo e nu... percorreu os olhos ainda mais pra baixo e pode ver o contorno do membro dele completamente enrijecido sob a calça do pijama.

- Eu não sou de ferro, Severus Snape. - ela murmurou, num gemido.

E sob o olhar confuso dele, ela se ajoelhou na cama, segurou as pontas da sua camisola e a retirou, completamente.

Paralisado. Severus Snape estava paralisado pela visão a sua frente.

Ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tentou impedir que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. Ela tomou a iniciativa. Ele estava no limite.

_"Não a toque! Não a toque!"_ - era tudo o que sua mente conseguia articular.

Florence passou a se acariciar, desceu as mãos aos seios, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Snape a observou, sentindo a cueca ficar impossivelmente apertada.

Florence levou um dedo aos lábios, chupando-o sensualmente, antes de descê-lo pelo corpo, indo para dentro da calcinha.

- Pare, Florence... por Merlin, pare ou eu... - a voz rouca de desejo.

- Você...? O que você vai fazer, Sevvie? - ela gemeu, o dedo ainda brincando em sua intimidade. - Não suporto mais sentir apenas suas mãos sobre meu corpo... eu preciso sentir você, inteiro... - ela se inclinou sobre ele, tocando seu membro sobre a calça. - ... dentro de mim.

- Florence, por Merlin, eu não posso me controlar se você não se controla! - seu tom saiu exasperado ao sentí-la sentando sobre si.

- Eu não estou pedindo pra você se controlar, Sev. - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, se abaixando para roçar os seios no peito dele, gemendo, a língua o lambendo os lábios.

- Flor... - mas ele não conseguia mais raciocinar, apenas gemer e responder à língua que o atiçava mais.

Ela, sentada no quadril dele, sentia a pressão do membro rígido sobre seu clitóris e começou a rebolar, suavemente. Florence deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, arranhando-o, e distribuiu beijos e mordidas por todo seu tórax, subindo ao pescoço, onde a cada mordida que dava, ouvia um gemido rouco saindo da garganta dele e o sentia elevar o quadril contra ela, procurando mais contato.

- Severus, me faça sua... – ela gemeu. – Eu não agüento mais essa tortura...

Snape subiu uma mão até o rosto dela, puxando-a para um beijo profundo, possessivo, sendo correspondido prontamente. Empurrou seu corpo para o lado, fazendo-a deitar na cama, e se pôs sobre ela, percorrendo o corpo curvilíneo com as mãos, apertando e massageando-a os seios e aquelas coxas e bunda que o tiravam do sério. Tudo o que seus ouvidos captavam eram os gemidos deliciados dela.

Snape desceu beijos pelo pescoço dela, mordiscando sua orelha. Florence alcançou seu membro, acariciando-o sobre a calça, atiçando-o ainda mais. Ele gemeu rouco em seu ouvido, e desceu a mão dos seios em direção ao meio das pernas dela, sentindo a calcinha completamente encharcada, passou seus dedos levemente por cima, fazendo-a vibrar sob si. Ele interrompeu os beijos, não conseguindo conter um gemido alto, quando a sentiu pôr a mão dentro de sua cueca para acariciá-lo, libertando seu membro do aperto que a cueca lhe causava... ela o masturbou, deliciosamente. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, ajudando-a nos movimentos... mas não demorou muito para que ele a fizesse parar, segurando suas mãos acima da sua cabeça, arfando.

Snape abriu mais as pernas dela, seu membro friccionado contra o sexo dela, apenas a calcinha fina os separava. Florence gemeu alto. Ele desceu o rosto até os seios e os chupou... cada um a seu tempo... revezando em lambê-los e apertá-los entre os lábios, os mamilos túrgidos rosados. Sua boca ainda dava atenção aos mamilos, enquanto sua mão descia até a calcinha molhada, percorrendo-a pelas laterais. Snape sorriu em satisfação; fazendo um caminho de beijos e mordidas contra a pele quente dela, até alcançar o pé do ouvido:

- Foi você quem provocou,... aguente a tortura. - ela vibrou sob o corpo dele.

Ele continuou lambendo e mordendo cada pedaço dela com uma fome de muito tempo.

Enquanto o sentia escorregar para a região do ventre, Florence não sabia mais o que era raciocinar. Ela agarrou os cabelos negros, a sensação dele beijando-a na região da virilha, um dedo acariciando seu clitóris lhe despertava um prazer indescritível. A respiração dela era descompassada, seus gemidos eram altos, incontroláveis, e toda sua lubrificação natural demonstrava o quanto ela estava pronta e desejosa para acolhê-lo.

Snape retirou-lhe a calcinha, mantendo os beijos na virilha, levando um dedo à entrada encharcada, tocando-a tentativamente, recebendo seu nome num gemido de prazer. Ele voltou à boca, trazendo seu membro próximo à entrada do sexo dela. Os batimentos cardíacos dos dois estavam em seus ouvidos, tão altos que os vizinhos poderiam ouvir. Negros em verdes escuros. E Snape começou a penetrá-la de forma suave, ouve uma resistência, que ele logo venceu.

- Está doendo? - ele sussurrou, rouco.

- Não... - ela gemeu.

E ele se colocou por completo dentro dela, tomando seus lábios, iniciando um ritmo lento, aumentando-o gradativamente, à medida que ela lhe acompanhava ou lhe implorava para que fosse mais rápido. Seus corpos suados eram um só. Ela gemia e implorava que ele fosse mais fundo, mais rápido, ele ouvia seu nome repetido como um mantra, Florence jogou a cabeça para trás, suas pernas o trancaram, e Snape atacou seu pescoço e seios, abocanhando um mamilo, sugando-o, lambendo-o, um sentimento maravilhoso de posse ao vê-la enlouquecida em seus braços, ele enfiando-se entre as suas pernas, possuindo-a.

E Florence o orgasmo tomar conta de seu corpo, gemeu alto, arranhando-o as costas, o beijando, sofregamente, e Snape não parou de estocá-la.

_ Você é muito gostosa... – gemeu ele, rouco, arfando. – Goza...

E ela gemeu alto de novo, quando ele voltou a dar atenção aos seus seios, metendo-se mais e mais fundo. Ela sentiu o orgasmo a varrer novamente. Snape sentiu ela apertando-o mais dentro de si e não mais teve forças para continuar, despejou-se dentro dela, grunhindo rouco.

Assim que a consciência foi retornando, Snape a beijou delicadamente pelo pescoço, chegando aos lábios, murmurando:

- Eu amo você, Flor.

- Você também ouviu? – ela perguntou suave.

- Nossos corações? Sim.

- E também sentiu como se...?

- Como se eu tivesse morrido de prazer e agora renascido em teus olhos. - ele murmurou.

- Romântico, Severus? - ela sorriu.

- É culpa sua. – ele riu e se deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para seus braços. Dormiram nus, os corpos enroscados.

* * *

**Notinha:**

Se toda primeira vez fosse assim... rs.


	20. O Melhor Natal

**Cap. 19 - O Melhor Natal **

**Manhã do dia seguinte...**

Eileen acordou e notou que a afilhada não estava na cama. Aparentemente, Florence nem havia dormido ali. Ela saiu no corredor, a porta do quarto do filho estava fechada. Foi à biblioteca, ela também não estava lá. Nem na cozinha, ou no pátio, ou em qualquer outro lugar da casa que já tivesse olhado.

- Só há um lugar... - Eileen sorriu, voltando à cozinha. - Bom dia, Tiffany.

- Bom dia, Mestra Snape.

- Sabe onde está Florence?

- Mestra dormiu no quarto com o menino Severus. – guinchou a elfa.

- Como eu desconfiava. – ela respirou fundo. - Arrume o café, sim. Com certeza eles acordarão com fome.

* * *

Snape acordou sentindo um peso sobre seu peito. Abriu os olhos e encontrou Florence dormindo em seus braços, nua como ele. Sentiu seu corpo relaxado pela atividade da noite, e o perfume dela e seu próprio misturados no edredom. Ele acariciou o rosto da amada, tirando os cabelos que a cobriam. Verdes escuros se abriram, sonolentos.

- Bom dia, Sev... - ela sorriu.

- Bom dia, Flor.

Eles ouviram um barulho na cozinha.

- Sua mãe já deve ter acordado...

E ele a olhou, meio apavorado, procurando o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

- Com certeza, já passa das dez...

- Será que... ela sabe? – perguntou Florence, nervosa.

- Minha mãe, com certeza, já te procurou por toda a casa e, não tendo te encontrado, confirmou com sua elfa que você dormiu aqui.

- Então, ela juntou dois mais dois e... que vergonha.

- Arrependida? - ele a olhou, sério.

- Nunca. - ela se aproximou dele, beijando seus lábios. - Eu amo você.

- E é minha. – constatou ele.

Ela riu.

- Adoro isso... oficialmente sua, agora, Severus.

- Vamos descer e encarar umas perguntas? – convidou ele, sério.

- Não vai ser possível evitá-las, não é?

- Não.

- Posso tomar um banho aqui, no seu banheiro? – pediu ela.

- Só com uma condição.

- Que condição?

- Que eu possa tomar banho também...

- Claro, por que não? – ela não entendeu.

- ... com você. - ele a olhou malicioso.

Ele a pegou no colo, levando-a até o banheiro, beijando-a ao colocá-la no chão.

Entraram sob o chuveiro, se beijando, as mãos tocando onde alcançavam, sem se contentar. Snape a ergueu do chão, as pernas dela envolvendo seu quadril, as respirações já descompassadas. Ele completamente duro, ela molhada de desejo por ele. Ele atacava seu pescoço e seios, esfregando-se em sua entrada, fazendo-a gemer, agarrar seus cabelos, arranhar seus ombros.

- Sev... agora. – gemeu ela.

- Por que... que eu não consigo me controlar? - ele murmurou e meteu nela, fundo. E ela gemeu, deliciada. - Você é muito gostosa... eu não consigo mais... me segurar. – e ele a estocava, violentamente.

- Não pare, não pare...

E ela gozou, apertando seu membro, suas pernas se fechando em sua cintura, seu nome sendo repetido, seus cabelos puxados. E ele não mais segurou, despejando-se dentro dela. Florence desceu as pernas, cairia se ele não a tivesse segurado.

- Uma vez, eu li que o sexo com uma _veela_ é muito melhor do que com uma mulher comum... - ele começou a dizer, ainda ofegando. - Mas não imaginava que isso tornava impossível de resistir... mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria parar de meter em você... - ele passeou as mãos pelo corpo dela. - Seu cheiro é um afrodisíaco... e sua pele...

Eles se olharam, perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Um beijo leve e apaixonado se seguiu, por longos minutos.

- Feliz natal, Severus. – murmurou ela.

- Esse é o melhor natal de toda minha vida. - ela sorriu, beijando-o de leve. - E você é meu melhor presente, Flor...

- É melhor nós terminarmos esse banho antes que sua mãe venha atrás de nós... e as perguntas se tornem ainda mais embaraçosas.

* * *

Já era quase meio-dia e nada dos dois descerem. Eileen estava sentada na varanda dos fundos da casa, lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Sra. Snape, Tiffany prepara o almoço ou espera? - a elfa apareceu na porta.

- Não, Tiffany, pode tirar a mesa do café e começar o almoço. Aqueles dois, pelo jeito, não vão descer tão cedo.

Mas ela estava enganada. Dez minutos depois, pôde ouvir os passos na escada e vozes que conversavam. Eileen foi para a sala.

- Bom dia, crianças. – disse Eileen, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, madrinha.

- Oi, mãe.

- Feliz natal. - ela abriu os braços e Florence foi a primeira a abraçá-la.

- Feliz natal, madrinha.

- E meu filho não me dá um abraço?

- Feliz natal, mãe. - ela a abraçou.

- Venham comigo até a varanda, sim. – pediu Eileen.

Eles a seguiram e se sentaram juntos na rede, Eileen na cadeira.

- O que quer que tenha acontecido esta noite... – começou Eileen.

- Mãe, eu me responsabilizo.

- Meu filho. - ela riu. - Eu duvido muito que a responsabilidade seja apenas sua. Está estampado no rosto dos dois. - Florence corou violentamente. - Não tem por quê se sentir envergonhada, Florence. Mais cedo ou mais tarde era óbvio que isso aconteceria. E eu sabia que não demoraria a acontecer, desde aquela noite que peguei vocês na cozinha... eu só quero pedir que vocês se cuidem.

- Eu pedi para Madame Pomfrey uns vidros de Poção Contraceptiva, antes de vir pra cá.

- Que bom, Florence. Eu quero netos, mas não antes que os dois sejam capazes de sustentá-los. – disse Eileen, sorrindo.


	21. Aniversário Especial

****

****

**Cap. 20 – Aniversário Especial**

9 de Janeiro de 1977.

Há dois dias de retornar para o castelo. Florence pensava no que poderia fazer para "festejar" o aniversário do namorado. Foi quando, ao ler uma revista trouxa que Lily lhe emprestara, ela viu uma foto promocional de um motel trouxa e um sorriso diabolicamente sensual surgiu em seus lábios.

****

* * *

Snape estava na sala de casa, furioso, não vira a namorada durante o dia inteiro. Estava extremamente mal humorado. Sua mãe não sabia onde Florence estava e Lily não estava em casa.

_"Provavelmenet as duas saíram juntas."_

Na dúvida, ele escreveu à Regulus Black, a sombra oficial de Florence, mas nem ele sabia onde ela estava. E sua irritação só aumentava.

* * *

**Eram 19hs.**

Ele tomara banho e resolvera caminhar pelo bairro, para estravasar a raiva que sentia pelo sumiço de Florence. A cada pessoa que por ele passava ele olhava, esperançoso de que fosse ela. E não era.

Iria para casa, jantaria e depois... assim que colocasse os olhos nela, Florence pagaria. Que direito ela tinha de sumir sem dar nenhuma explicação?

_"Nenhum, ela é minha. Me deve explicações."_

* * *

**Já passavam de 20hs.**

Florence desaparecera.

Ninguém no bairro a tinha visto durante todo o dia. Lily chegara em casa e sabia de alguma coisa, mas se recusara a lhe contar. Foi então que Regulus apareceu, quando ele saía da casa dos Evans.

- Aí está você, criatura irritante! Estou te procurando há um tempão. - disse Regulus.

- O que você quer, Black? O que você está fazendo por aqui?

- Toma. - ele lhe esticou uma carta.

- E o quê é isso? - uma sobrancelha arqueou-se, sem pegar o que lhe era estendido.

- É de Florence.

Snape arrancou a carta da mão dele.

- Dê o fora, Black!

E abriu, assim que o sombra de sua namorada entrou na casa dos Evans.

_"Sev,_

_Você deve estar enfurecido comigo. Mas sua opinião irá mudar. Dentro de poucos minutos._

_Quer seu presente de aniversário?_

_Então, volte para casa, imediatamente. E venha ao seu quarto._

_Sua Flor."_

Se ele estava enfurecido? Muito. Mas, mesmo revoltado por ela estar lhe dando ordens, depois de passar o dia do seu aniversário inteiro sumida, ele seguiu para casa. Entrou e subiu ao quarto, a passos largos, furioso.

- Mas, o quê é isso? - exclamou ele ao ver uma porta estranha no lugar em que deveria estar a porta do seu quarto.

Ele bateu na porta. Não ouviu nada. Ninguém veio abrir. Bateu novamente. Nada. Bufou. Resolveu entrar. E paralisou na porta. Nem parecia que ainda estava em casa. Aquilo não era o seu quarto, ali parecia mais um motel trouxa!

Florence estava parada em pé, em frente à uma enorme lareira, um robe negro era tudo o que ela vestia, aparentemente. Ele sentiu-se endurecer. Snape caminhou até ela e parou ao seu lado. Florence se virou pra ele, um sorriso sexy nos lábios. Sem dizer nada, Snape a puxou para si a tomou seus lábios, lenta e sensualmente, apesar a mão a segurar com força na cintura. Ele aprofundou o beijo, tornando-o mais quente, enquanto começava a descer as mãos pelo corpo dela.

Florence o empurrou até a parede e colou seus corpos. Ele a fitava, os olhos pesados, negros líquidos de desejo.

- Feliz aniversário, Severus. - ela disse, num sussurro, antes de colar novamente os lábios nos dele.

Snape inverteu e agora era ela quem estava na parede, ele segurava suas mãos e a olhava, um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

- Posso fazer com você o que eu quiser? – perguntou ele, rouco.

- O que você quiser. – confirmou ela, sensualmente.

E ele a ergueu do chão, carregando-a até a enorme cama que havia ali. O robe negro dela foi desatado e ele paralisou. Florence estava praticamente nua debaixo daquele robe! Apenas um sutiã cobria os seios fartos e uma minúscula calcinha que cobria... bem, não se podia dizer que esta cobria alguma coisa!

Ele retirou as próprias roupas, mantendo apenas a cueca e se deitou sobre a namorada que havia soltado o sutiã das costas. Snape jogou a peça rendada no chão e tratou de se deliciar com o que lhe era oferecido. Colou seus lábios nos dela, enquanto uma mão foi de encontro à pele recém exposta dos seios. Ele sentiu que gemidos foram abafados, e as unhas em suas costas o arranhavam fundo. Ele levou a boca até o ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, ouvindo Florence gemer novamente, desceu trilhas de beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelo pescoço, colo, parando nos seios, dedicando atenção especial à cada um.

- Severus! – arfou ela.

Ele sorriu, malicioso, continuando as carícias pelo abdômen, alcançando as coxas e a virilha.

Florence gemeu alto, ao sentir a boca do namorado tão perto de seu centro.

Ele olhou para ela e levou as mãos às laterais da calcinha, arrebentando os finos fios. Jogou o pano no chão e voltou a dar atenção às coxas dela.

Ela imaginava o que ele iria fazer, ela ansiava pelo que ele queria fazer. E Snape leu seus pensamentos, mergulhando a língua em seu sexo, ambas mãos em seus quadris, mantendo-a no lugar. Florence gemeu e gritou. Aquilo era ainda melhor do que ela imaginara, a sensação da língua dele movendo-se sobre seu ponto de prazer era indescritível!

Snape sentiu ela ficar cada vez mais molhada e penetrou dois dedos dentro dela, sentindo as paredes ao redor deles se contraírem, ao mesmo tempo que seus ouvidos foram banhados de gemidos que faziam seu membro pulsar.

Ele cessou os toques e subiu pelo corpo dela, novamente. Florence tinha os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos e arfava, deliciosamente, a pele suada, arrepiada, extremamente sensível, parecia seda à luz das chamas da lareira.

Uma nova trilha de mordidas foi traçada pelo corpo dela, os gemidos mais altos, ele sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos.

Florence puxou os cabelos negros pra cima, com força, rosnando:

- Mete em mim, agora...

Ele sorriu de canto, sexy e ignorou o que ela dissera.

Mas Florence puxou novamente seus cabelos e ele reagiu: prendeu as mãos dela sobre a cabeça dela e tomou seus lábios, metendo-se de uma só vez dentro dela. Um grito de prazer foi abafado pela sua língua que invadira a boca da namorada e dominara a dela. Ele se movia fundo e lentamente, combinando os movimentos de seus quadris com os da língua. Soltou os braços dela e levou as mãos ao corpo curvilíneo sob si, aumento o ritmo com que se metia dentro dela. Florence enroscou as pernas em sua cintura e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, perdida de prazer.

- Olhe pra mim! – ordenou ele, vendo que ela estava no auge. – Quero ver você gozar pra mim, vamos, abra os olhos!

Ela obedeceu e sentiu o orgasmo a varrer.

Florence ainda sentia os efeitos de um orgasmo maravilhoso quando Snape inverteu as posições, sem sair de dentro dela, segurando-a sobre si, ordenando:

- Cavalgue.

- Não... Severus... – gemeu ela, perdida de prazer.

Mas ele segurou em seus quadris e movimentou seu membro dentro dela, fazendo-a tremer e se ver obrigada a fazer o que ele lhe ordenara.

Snape sentiu ela subir em descer sobre seu membro e a puxou de encontro ao seu peito, tomando os lábios avermelhados nos seus e metendo-se dentro dela, violentamente. Queria senti-la gozar em seus braços, sobre si, queria sentir o corpo dela render-se ao dele, amolecer sobre seu corpo. E ele fez. Invadiu a boca dela com sua língua, sentindo o corpo dela aquecer ainda mais sobre o seu, as mãos em seus ombros o apertavam.

- Isso... - gemeu ele. – Goza pra mim...

- Severus... ahh...

E Florence derreteu em seus braços.

E o desejo e prazer que ele sentiu foi incontrolável. Com ela amolecida, ainda gozando, em seus braços, Snape inverteu novamente as posições e se meteu violentamente dentro dela, sentindo as paredes apertadas envolverem seu membro, o canal já extremamente sensibilizado o acolhia por inteiro, sentindo-o pulsar, levando-a a outro orgasmo violento. Que se intensificou, quando ele se despejou dentro dela e, depois de umas estocadas em velocidade decrescente, ele parou, retirando-se lentamente de dentro dela.

Florence fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo completamente relaxado.

Mas Snape não estava satisfeito. Ele desceu beijos pela pele quente dela e voltou a mergulhar a língua em sua feminilidade.

- Severus, não... – gemeu ela.

Mas ele a ignorou, continuando a desfrutar do prazer dela em sua boca. Mas antes que Florence gozasse novamente ele se deitou sobre ela, enfiando-se por completo, fazendo-a gemer e tremer sob si.

- Quanto mais você agüenta? – perguntou ele, arfando, rouco, em deboche.

Florence encarou o namorado nos olhos e respondeu:

- O quanto mais você tiver pra me oferecer...

E ele voltou a se movimentar sobre ela, abocanhando um seio, sugando o mamilo. Florence gritou.

- Deliciosa… - ronronou ele.

- Ai, Sev…

- Está bom?

- Sim... – gemeu ela.

- E vai ficar melhor.

Snape começou a possuí-la violentamente, como um louco. Os corpos aumentavam de temperatura a cada movimento dele. Florence se fechou ainda mais ao redor dele, prendendo-o em seu interior, e eles gozaram juntos. Ele não conseguindo se impedir de gemer, um rosnado rouco, enquanto terminava despejar-se dentro dela.

Ele deitou na cama e a puxou para seu peito. Ambos suados e sonolentos.

- Você gostou? – sussurrou Florence, os olhos fechados.

- Se eu gostei? Tem alguma dúvida, Sra. Snape? - ele testou.

- Do quê você me chamou? - ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, sorrindo.

- Por que? É alguma mentira? - ele a olhou, pretos intensos em verdes apaixonados. - Você é minha.

Florence sorriu e respirou fundo, aconchegando-se nos braços dele.

Snape acarinhou seus cabelos, até que ela dormiu. As palavras de sua mãe voltavam a perturbar seus pensamentos. Não queria pensar no que sentiria se perdesse Florence. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia mais recuar em sua decisão.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** este capítulo era o 27 na versão original, que havia sido retirado do ar porque eu não gostava dele, mas agora eu o amo *abana*.

**Yasmin Potter:** neste aqui sim, as mudanças foram muuuito sutis... rsrsrs. Obrigada por estar relendo e gostar tanto quanto eu desta fic! Sobre suas reviews... Flor jamais iria para Grifinória! E, sim, o Sev sempre é perdoado... mas não devia falar isso, pode ter alguém que está lendo a fic pela primeira vez (esperança é a última que morre)...

**REVIEWS!**


	22. Uma Grande Imbecilidade

**Cap. 21 - Uma Grande Imbecilidade**

**12 de Janeiro de1977**

E a volta para Hogwarts seguiu normalmente.

****

**

* * *

**

O ano transcorria sem grandes acontecimentos. Snape ainda saía com Travers, Nott e, agora, Regulus Black, que passara a acompanhá-los e saíra do time de quadribol da Sonserina.

Portanto, para que Florence nunca desconfiasse, eles apenas sumiam quando havia treino ou jogo de quadribol. Assim, ela nunca soube, realmente, se Snape continuava a se encontrar com os amigos, nem que Regulus se aliara a eles.

**

* * *

**A Sonserina ganhou a Taça das Casas e o Campeonato de Quadribol. O maior acontecimento do final do ano foi Sirius Black e James Potter, com a cabeça enfaixada pela terceira vez naquele ano, entrando no campo de quadribol com o uniforme da Sonserina, para entregarem a Taça ao time vencedor.

**

* * *

****Junho 1977**

E era véspera do baile de final de ano.

Na noite seguinte seria o grande dia.

O castelo fervilhava de casais se encontrando e combinando a que horas se encontrariam.

**

* * *

**Florence foi até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Precisava falar com alguém. Precisava falar com Regulus, mas ele sumira. Junto com Snape e outros mais que ela preferia nem pensar. Parou em frente à Mulher Gorda.

- _Hipogrifo Dourado_. - ela disse e a pintura lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade. - É, eu sei a senha. Poderia fazer o favor de abrir essa passagem?

A Mulher Gorda a olhou de cima a baixo e, depositando a taça de algo que parecia xerez barato sobre uma mesinha, resmungou ao abrir a passagem, lentamente. A garota entrou e sentiu a atmosfera do salão grifinório, tão diferente do salão da Sonserina. Ela viu Lily, Lupin e Potter sentado em frente à lareira. Ela deixou o corpo cair ao lado dos amigos, no sofá avermelhado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lupin.

- Ele sumiu. – Florence esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, fechando-os. Lily abraçou a amiga. - Gostaria de saber o que fazer quanto à isso tudo... - murmurou ela, lágrimas descendo.

Lupin e Potter observavam a amiga. Foram raras às vezes em que eles a viam daquela forma, confusa e derrotada, sem saber o que fazer. Simplesmente não era um comportamento típico de Florence Dellacourt. Seus olhos verdes perdidos em algum ponto das chamas da lareira, fitando, talvez, uma solução invisível para seu problema.

Lily respirou fundo. Gostaria de poder ajudá-la a resolver seus problemas com Snape e devolver o ar alegre e imbatível da amiga.

Florence levantou os olhos e viu os três amigos a encarando.

- Por Merlin! Será que vocês poderiam parar de me olhar com se alguém tivesse morrido?

Eles riram.

**

* * *

**

Era tarde quando Florence voltou para o salão comunal da Sonserina. Estava vazio.

- Florence. - um murmúrio rouco.

Ou talvez, nem tão vazio.

Ela não se virou, ódio subindo. Fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo, segurando-se para não socá-lo.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou Snape.

Agora ela se virou e o encarou, furiosa.

- Onde eu estava? _EU_? Onde é que _VOCÊ_ estava? – gritou ela.

- Aqui, esperando por você.

- Cala a boca, Severus! - ela estava enfurecida. - Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. _Onde-você-esteve-durante-o-dia-inteiro? _- rosnou entredentes.

- Com... uns amigos. - falou ele, respirando fundo.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava saber. - falou ela e continuou em direção às escadas dos dormitórios.

Snape não a impediu.

**

* * *

**

Florence chorava debaixo do chuveiro.

_"Maldito Snape!"_

Por que que ele não entendia? Por que ele _não queria _entender? Se ele tomasse a decisão errada ela seria _obrigada _a se separar dele! Seu pai jamais aceitaria que a filha se casasse com um mestiço, ele mataria Snape assim que os visse juntos.

- Maldito... - ela murmurou, um aceno da varinha e a água parou de cair.

Vestiu uma roupa de dormir e um robe por cima. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do dormitório. De qualquer forma, amanhã era o baile, e ela iria com ele. Desceu para a sala do salão comunal. Ele não estava mais lá. Voltou às escadas e bateu na porta do dormitório masculino. Regulus foi quem apareceu na porta, a encarando, apavorado.

- Florence...

- Eu não vim aqui te falar nada, Regulus. Muito menos pedir explicações. - foi ríspida. - Só quero saber se Severus já dormiu.

- Ele... ele não está aqui, nem o vi mais... desde que chegamos. - respondeu ele, meio incerto.

- Certo.

_"Aonde aquele infeliz se metera?"_

**

* * *

**

Snape saiu pra dar uma volta. Sabia que a culpa era sua. Sabia que perderia Florence. Ela o avisara. Sua mãe o avisara. Seu coração o avisara. O senso óbvio o avisara.

_"Mas que diabos Florence sabe? O que ela esconde?"_

Ele ouviu passos na outra ponta do corredor. Se escondeu num nicho da parede.

- Quem está aí? - era uma voz feminina conhecida.

_"Rosmerta?"_

Snape se mostrou.

- Sou eu. – disse ele.

- Devo estar sonhando. Encontrar você num corredor escuro, à essa hora da noite, sozinho... - ela sorriu sensualmente, se aproximando.

- Apenas uma coincidência. Já estou voltando para meu salão comunal. - ele se virou e voltou pelo corredor.

- Não, não precisa ter pressa. - ela o alcançara e passou uma mão no ombro dele, empurrando-o na parede. - Temos a noite toda.

- Que tipo de vagabunda é você? - ele falou, ríspido.

Mas, ao contrário do que ele esperara, a garota sorriu e não se ofendeu.

- O tipo que você quiser, Severus... - e ela o beijou, pressionando-o na parede com seu próprio corpo.

**

* * *

**

Florence vagava pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Nenhum sinal dele. Ouviu um barulho. Se escondeu atrás de uma estátua. Lupin passou, o símbolo de monitor-chefe estampado no uniforme. Florence seguiu sua busca quando o amigo desapareceu no corredor. Ouviu vozes. Foi ver o que era. E encontrou muito mais do que procurava.

**

* * *

**

Rosmerta pressionava Snape na parede, beijando seu pescoço, lasciva.

- Severus? – Florence chamou, sem acreditar.

Eles se assustaram, Rosmerta saiu da frente dele.

- Não é nada do que... - Snape começou, desesperando-se ao ver as lágrimas contidas em verdes escuros e a raiva estampada em suas feições.

- ... _não é o que eu estou pensando_? - Florence riu, diabolicamente. - Que clichê, Sr. Snape! Eu esperava mais de um aluno tão inteligente. - ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e deu as costas, saindo dali antes que as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos transbordassem.

- Maldição! - ele esmurrou a parede.

- Não diga que se arrependeu, Severus... - Rosmerta voltou a se aproximar. - Vamos aproveitar...

Snape a segurou pelos pulsos, com força

- _Quem _você pensa que é? - ele cuspiu nela. - Se acha melhor do que Florence? Se enxerga, Rosmerta! Você não passa de uma vagabunda de quinta! - e ele a largou e seguiu no corredor atrás da namorada.

**

* * *

**

- _Hipogrifo Dourado._ - Florence chorava.

A Mulher Gorda a olhou e, sem dizer nada, abriu a passagem.

Florence se atirou na poltrona macia. Lily e Potter estavam ali se agarrando num canto escuro e viram quando a amiga entrou aos prantos. Correram até ela.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily, sentando-se ao lado de Florence.

- Severus...

- Que novidade que ele é o problema. - falou Potter.

- Eu o vi com a Rosmerta... - continuou Florence, em meios aos soluços.

- O QUÊ? - os dois grifinórios se espantaram.

- Florence, do que você está falando? - perguntou Potter.

- Ele sumiu o dia todo, como vocês sabem, e... quando eu cheguei no salão comunal, ele questionou onde EU estava!

- Que absurdo! - falou Lily.

- O mesmo babaca de sempre! - indignou-se Potter.

Florence riu com o comentário do amigo.

- Então, eu subi, tomei um banho e desci para conversarmos, mas ele não estava mais lá e não havia ido para o dormitório. Eu saí pelos corredores e o encontrei... - e as lágrimas não a permitiram continuar.

- Com a _Rosmerta_? Aquela vagabunda?

- É, James. - Florence confirmou.

- Que imbecil! – irritou-se o amigo.

- E depois, quando ele viu que você o viu, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu saí de lá correndo, Lily. Não sei. Acho que ele me seguiu.

Florence chorou até adormecer de cansaço, no colo da amiga.

**

* * *

**

- Eu vou ali fora. - falou Potter, depois de um tempo, se levantando do sofá em que estava.

- Fazer o quê, James? – perguntou Lily.

- Snape é teimoso, se ele realmente seguiu Florence ele ainda deve estar no corredor. - e saiu para corredor.

Como James previra, Snape estava sentado em frente ao quarto da Mulher Gorda.

- Severus.

- Potter. – cumprimentou Snape, em desagrado.

- O quê...? - James respirou fundo, se brigasse seria muito pior. - Tem alguma explicação pro seu momento de imbecilidade? - uma sobrancelha foi arqueada. Potter não se intimidou. - Cara, ela te ama... chora um monte por sua culpa e... você a trai? - Snape respirou fundo, levantando e indo até uma janela. - Diga alguma coisa!

- O que você quer que eu diga, Potter? - ele rosnou.

- A verdade!

- É simples, eu estava andando, a vagabunda da Rosmerta se atirou em cima de mim e me beijou.

Potter riu.

- Conta outra! Você podia ter impedido se não quisesse.

- É, eu podia. Mas Florence acabara de brigar comigo e... – disse Snape, rosnando, com raiva de si mesmo.

- Por culpa de quem ela brigou com você?

Snape bufou.

- Minha.

- Por que? – insistiu Potter.

- Porque eu sou estúpido o suficiente para perder uma mulher como Florence.

- Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você, Snape.

Um silêncio curto se deu.

- Ela está aí dentro? - Snape indicou o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Sim. – confirmou Potter.

- E ela vai ficar?

- Aparentemente, sim. Ela já dormiu, cansada de tanto chorar. - Snape fechou os olhos como se Potter o tivesse atirado um balde de água fria. - Eu não entendo, cara... se você não suporta vê-la chorar, por que dá motivos para que ela chore?

- Talvez porque eu não a mereça. - ele falou baixo.

Potter se assustou com a sinceridade com que aquilo fora dito.

- Mas não há muito o que fazer, não é? ...vocês são abençoados pelo tal Encantamento, o que significa que ficarão juntos.

- Não, exatamente. Me disseram que, se Florence tiver motivos suficientes, ela pode se afastar de mim. - murmurou Snape.

- E é isso que você quer?

- Não! Foi um momento de imbecilidade, como você mesmo disse! – exasperou-se Snape.

- Acho que amanhã você vai ter que tentar se desculpar... e ainda tem o baile. – lembrou Potter.

- O maldito baile. - Snape rosnou.

- É, o maldito baile. Só que ela e Lily tem se preparado duas semanas para o maldito dia de amanhã.

- E eu estraguei tudo. - ele se apoiou na parede fria.

- Ainda não, Severus, pode ser que ela aceite suas desculpas.

- E pode ser que não. - terminou ele.

Snape andou pelo corredor até sentar exatamente onde Potter o vira pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Vai ficar aí? No chão? – perguntou James.

- Vou.

- Ok... - Potter foi até o quadro. - Tá falando sério?

- Sim.

- Se você a ama tanto... o suficiente para passar uma noite dormindo no chão... cara, eu realmente não te entendo.

- Não tente entender.

Potter sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e entrou no salão comunal.

**

* * *

**

- Florence vai ter uma surpresa quando acordar amanhã, Lily. - falou James, assim que o quadro se fechou atrás dele.

- O que... ele ainda está ali fora? - perguntou ela, sussurrando para não acordar a amiga que dormia em seu colo.

- Não apenas está, como vai dormir ali. - disse ele, sentando no sofá ao lado da namorada.

- No corredor?

- No corredor. - assentiu ele.

- Nossa... você dormiria no corredor por minha causa, James?

Ele estancou, antes de responder:

- Mas é claro!

Lily lhe sorriu.

- Vai dormir aqui no sofá? - perguntou ele.

- Vou. Se eu sair, ela acorda... - Lily acarinhava os cachos da amiga que, mesmo dormindo, chorava.

- Então, vou te fazer companhia. - e passou braço sobre os ombros da namorada.

- Obrigada. - ela o beijou nos lábios, suavemente. - O que Severus te disse?

- Que a vagabunda se atirou nele e que não teve como impedir.

- Que mentira. Ninguém, nunca, pegaria ele desprevenido.

- Pois é.

- Ele realmente está deitado no corredor? – quis confirmar Lily.

- Não, ele está sentado. - respondeu Potter.

- Nossa, que romântico... se arrepender do que fez ao ponto de dormir no chão!

- Acha que Florence vai perdoá-lo?

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso, James. De qualquer forma, ela não poderá ignorá-lo para sempre. Amanhã tem a entrega das poções finais e eles formam uma dupla... eu e Remus estamos com tudo quase pronto.

- Eu... eu e Sirius estamos, também, com quase tudo pronto.

- Que mentira, James. - ela riu do namorado.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Então, por que razão Sirius está até agora no laboratório de vocês?

- Ahm... ele está lá? - ele se fez de desentendido.

Lily riu mais, deitando em seu ombro.

**

* * *

**

Florence acordou, não reconhecendo, de imediato, aonde estava.

- Bom dia, Flor. - cumprimentou Lily.

- Oi... - ela sentou no sofá. - Que horas são?

- Ainda é cedo. Mas você tem que ir se arrumar para podermos ir para o café.

- Verdade. Obrigada por terem me aturado... – agradeceu Florence.

- É pra isso que servem os amigos. - falou Potter.

Florence riu e saiu para o corredor. Paralisando com o que viu.

- Severus?

Ele acordou, se levantando rapidamente.

- Florence... bom dia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - falou ríspida, tentando controlar o coração que saltava à boca.

- Esperando você sair.

- Desde que horas? – perguntou ela.

- Desde ontem.

Florence o olhou, sem acreditar.

- Você está deitado aí no chão desde ontem à noite?

- Sim.

- Por que motivo?

- Para te pedir perdão. – disse ele, num murmúrio.

- Não, não desta vez, Severus. – e Florence caminhou pelo corredor, descendo as escadas.

Ele a seguiu.

- Eu não fiz nada, foi ela quem me agarrou!

- Claro. - ironizou Florence. - De qualquer forma... você ainda não me respondeu onde esteve ontem.

- Em Hogwarts, obviamente, eu não saí do castelo.

- Você continua se fazendo de desentendido! O que você, Nott, Travers e sei lá mais quem estavam fazendo ontem?

- Nós estávamos apenas conversando.

- Sobre?

- Você não vai gostar de saber. – ele foi sincero.

Florence se virou para encará-lo, parando de caminhar.

- Então, você já fez a sua escolha?

- Não.

- Me dê seu braço esquerdo, Severus.

Ele a olhou, espantado.

- Como você sabe?

- Sei de muitas coisas que você nem sonha. Seu braço.

- Não há nada nele.

- Mostre-me. - Snape esticou o braço, erguendo a manga. Estava branco. - Então, talvez, ainda haja uma chance de você sair ileso. - murmurou ela, antes de voltar a andar pelos corredores, em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Eu já disse que meus interesses com esse tipo de gente são apenas no quanto eles podem pagar pelas minhas habilidades.

- Isso só mostra o quanto você sabe sobre eles... - ria ela, debochada.

Haviam chegado no corredor do salão comunal. Ele a segurou pelo braço, apertando-o, virando-a de frente para ele.

- Se você sabe de alguma coisa, me fale. - rosnou ele.

- Não sei de nada,_ Snape_. - ela cuspiu o sobrenome dele. - Só sei que eu frequentei a casa dos Black e dos Malfoy por anos na minha vida e nunca pensei em ser como eles. - ela se virou para a parede de pedra, soltando seu braço do aperto dele. - _Sangue-puro. _- e a pedra se abriu.

- Isso é porque você não é pobre.

- Eu já disse que não me importo que você seja pobre! - ela gritou com raiva.

- Mas eu me importo!

- Seu teimoso dos infernos! - gritou em resposta, subindo para o dormitório feminino.

Snape esperou por ela no salão comunal.

**

* * *

**

Foram para o grande salão. Em silêncio. Ela foi em direção à mesa da Grifinória, ele para a da Sonserina. Florence nem olhou pra trás ao sentí-lo se afastando para a outra mesa.

- Bom dia a todos. – falou ela, de mal humor.

- Ainda vai ao baile com ele? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não sei nem se vou ao maldito baile.- respondeu ela, murmurando.

- Poderia ir comigo.

- Não estou a fim de festa, Sirius. Mas obrigada pelo convite.

Há poucos lugares dali, na mesa da Corvinal, Rosmerta sorria, falando para uma amiga, alto o suficiente para que Florence ouvisse.

- Acho que Severus me convidará para o baile depois de ontem à noite. - muitas cabeças se viraram para ela e depois para Florence que continuava a tomar seu café como se nada tivesse sido dito. - Você que é tão amiga dele, Lily, Severus lhe comentou algo? - continuou Rosmerta, falando alto, cheia de si.

- Ah, sim. Ele me comentou sobre uma vagabunda que se atirou nele no corredor na noite passada. Mas ele a dispensou e foi dormir na porta do salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Ele dormiu no corredor do sétimo andar? - perguntou uma menina, Jenny, com quem Rosmerta sempre andava. – Por que?

- Porque Florence dormiu lá. – disse Lily, mais alto que a corvinal.

- Ual... Snape deve gostar muito dela... – comentou Jenny, recebendo um olhar torto da amiga.

Rosmerta inchou de raiva. Florence apenas a olhou, um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios.

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **quase nenhuma mudança por aqui.

**REVIEWS!**


	23. O Último Perdão

**Cap. 22 - O Último Perdão **

**Dia do Baile.**

Florence saiu do grande salão antes de Snape.

Hoje era o último dia para a entrega do trabalho final de poções, foi direto para as masmorras. Snape chegou um minuto antes da hora de sempre no laboratório que eles estavam usando. Florence já estava lá, sentada numa poltrona, apenas olhou pra ele. Nada foi dito. A tensão podia ser sentida no ar. Florence já havia separado alguns ingredientes sobre a bancada, ao lado da balança.

- Vamos começar? – perguntou ele.

Ela não respondeu, apenas levantou da poltrona e começou a picar os ingredientes.

Ele se pôs ao seu lado na bancada e trabalharam em silêncio.

Iniciaram o cozimento da poção.

Ela mexia, ele anotava.

**

* * *

**

Quase uma hora de silêncio incômodo depois, eles inverteram as funções.

Ele mexia a poção, Florence fazia as anotações.

**

* * *

**

Num dado momento, em que a poção se aproximava do final do cozimento, Snape mexia ininterruptamente. Florence se aproximou para verificar a coloração e textura do líquido do caldeirão. Estavam próximos. Ela sentiu-se arrepiar pela proximidade em que seus corpos estavam. Snape largou a colher de mexer a poção e se virou para ela, impedindo-a de se afastar.

- Flor, eu...

- É Srta. Dellacourt, Sr. Snape. – disse ela, seca.

- Não... por favor... - ele suplicou, levando uma mão ao rosto dela, numa carícia. – Me escute... eu não queria...

- Pare, Snape. – ela retirou a mão dele de seu rosto.

Mas ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo e a beijou.

Florence tentou empurrá-lo no primeiro instante, mas quando Snape envolveu sua cintura mais fortemente, colando seus corpos, ela se entregou. Não podia dizer não à ele. Não deveria beijá-lo, mas seu coração queria continuar... afastar as lembranças da noite passada. E as mãos dele desciam às suas coxas, a boca em seu pescoço.

- Imbecil. - ela sussurrou.

- Eu sou. - ele voltou ao seu rosto, negros suplicantes em verdes escuros indecisos. - Sou um imbecil, sou um teimoso dos infernos... um imprestável, só te faço chorar, mas eu amo você! Flor, eu amo você... - ele parecia desesperado.

- Eu devia te odiar...

Snape investiu sua língua sobre os lábios macios, a boca dela se abrindo imediatamente. Ele a sentou na bancada, ficando entre suas pernas, as mãos por debaixo da saia do uniforme. Florence abria os botões da camisa dele, descendo-a pelos ombros, arranhando seu peito.

Ele gemeu em seu pescoço. Uma das mãos dele passou a abrir sua blusa, enquanto a outra alcançou a varinha nas vestes e murmurou feitiços para a porta. Ele abriu completamente a blusa, revelando um sutiã delicado de renda branca e desceu beijos por entre os seios dela, indo até o ventre e retornando aos seios, uma mão em suas costas e o sutiã foi rasgado. Dos lábios, ele desceu ao bico dos seios, lambendo e mordiscando, um de cada vez.

Florence gemia, se esfregando mais contra ele, a cabeça atirada para trás, uma mão enfiada nos cabelos negros, incentivando-o a continuar. Snape desceu uma mão até o meio das pernas dela, sentindo a umidade que encharcava sua calcinha. Ela o encarou, descendo as mãos para abrir as calças dele, liberando seu membro, acariciando-o, a língua umedecendo os lábios sensualmente, olhando em negros, suplicando por seu toque. Ele gemeu em meio a um sorriso, levando as mãos ao lado do corpo dela, retirando sua calcinha, subindo a saia. Ele desceu beijos dos lábios às coxas dela, fazendo-a gemer de excitação por ele estar tão próximo de seu centro. Um dedo passou a acariciá-la enquanto ele voltava à sua boca, silenciando um gemido, penetrando um dedo nela.

- Pare, por favor...

- Quer que eu pare? - a voz rouca de desejo, e ele se afastou um pouco, parando as carícias.

- Não podemos, não aqui.

- Tarde demais. - ele se aproximou, os lábios brincando novamente com seus seios.

- Mas alguém pode entrar... - ela arfou.

- Ninguém vai entrar aqui, vão morrer procurando nossa porta no corredor e não vão encontrá-la. - ele murmurou rouco, antes de beijá-la.

Ela lhe sorriu em compreensão, agarrando-o mais fortemente com as pernas, seu corpo implorando pelo dele, seus sexos muito próximos. Como sempre seus corações batiam altos e juntos em seus ouvidos. Snape afastou-lhe as pernas e encaixou-se, empurrando seu corpo contra o dela, entrando por inteiro, fazendo-a gritar de prazer e apertá-lo perigosamente. E ele começou a se movimentar, metendo nela cada vez mais rápido. Seus olhos vidrados nas reações do corpo dela a cada investida, os gemidos altos, as mãos em seus ombros e costas, o arranhando.

Florence deitou para trás na bancada, e Snape teve uma visão de seu membro entrando e saindo dela. Ele diminui o ritmo, observando enquanto se enfiava por completo dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer, sentindo-a se fechar ao seu redor, apertando-o, tornando quase impossível que ele se controlasse. Snape parou, completamente enfiado dentro dela e gemeu.

- Não... não para. - ela ofegava de prazer.

Ele riu, a voz rouca de desejo, fazendo-a tremer e fechar mais as pernas ao redor dele.

- Não pretendo parar...

Ela sentou novamente na mesa e ele recomeçou, com mais força, mais rápido e fundo e, num gemido alto dela, repetindo o nome dele incontáveis vezes, ele se despejou dentro dela, um gemido abafado pelos lábios macios que tomaram os seus. Eles afastaram os lábios, suas testas se tocando, os olhos ainda fechados, as respirações se normalizando. Ele se retirou de dentro dela.

- Me perdoa...?

Ela riu.

- Aparentemente, você já foi perdoado. - ela fechou a blusa e ficou séria. - Mas essa é a última vez, Severus. Entendeu? Você não será mais perdoado, por qualquer besteira que faça. Esse é seu último perdão. - um movimento da varinha e ela arrumou os cabelos.

Ele beijou seus lábios.

- Eu nunca mais vou lhe dar motivos pra que tenha que me perdoar, ou para que você chore por mim. - ele terminava de se arrumar.

Ela sorriu abertamente. Ele ficou paralisado por um tempo.

- Severus... - ela o chamou. - Nós temos uma poção para terminar. Pode me devolver minha calcinha?

Ele lhe entregou a peça rendada e ela vestiu, descendo da mesa.

**

* * *

**

**Noite.**

Snape esperava pela namorada no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ansioso. Depois de saírem do laboratório, Florence viera para os dormitórios e ele não a vira mais durante todo o dia.

**

* * *

**

Florence se olhou no espelho. Vestia um longo vestido rosa escuro, sem costas, levemente marcado na cintura por um corpete delicado, a saia caindo até seus pés, leve e solta. Os cabelos presos pela metade, deixando os cachos caírem pelos ombros. Calçou os sapatos prateados e saiu dos dormitórios. Regulus estava saindo do dormitório masculino.

- Flor! Você está linda! - ele a fez girar, no melhor estilo amigo-gay. - Vocês estão nas boas?

- Sim. - ela suspirou, sorrindo feito boba.

- Não ouso perguntar o que aconteceu para que vocês voltassem, mas depois a senhorita há de me contar tu-di-nho! Linda! Ah, se eu gostasse... - brincou ele.

- Eu jamais ficaria com você! - riu ela.

- Eu sei, Flor... nossa! Snape vai matar meio salão de inveja!

E os dois amigos desceram as escadas. Snape ficou parado a olhando se aproximar.

- Você está... perfeita. - ele falou se aproximando dela, enlaçando sua cintura, tomando-lhe os lábios, possessivamente.

- Com licença... - Regulus interrompeu. - Mas o baile é lá no Grande Salão e você não vai perder a chance de desfilar com ela, linda desse jeito, não é? Meu irmão vai querer te matar.

**

* * *

**

E eles foram para o grande salão. Chamando a atenção de todos por onde passavam.

Lily e Potter se aproximaram, Sirius apenas olhou para onde Snape e Florence estavam.

- Olá! - Lily cumprimentou os amigos.

- Bom vê-los juntos. - disse Potter e apertou a mão de Snape.

- Lily? - Florence olhou para a amiga, apavorada. - Mas, o quê é _isso _na sua mão?

- Ah, é... um anel.

- Um anel? - ela pegou a mão direita de Lily. - Isso aqui é um anel de noivado! - e ela olhou para Potter.

- É. Eu pedi Lily em casamento.

- E você aceitou? - Florence pareceu horrorizada.

- Claro.

- Meus pêsames, Lily. - brincou Florence, abraçando a amiga, em seguida. - Estou muito feliz por vocês!

- Nunca achei que você teria coragem, Potter. - e Snape voltou a apertar as mãos com Potter. - Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

Florence abraçou o amigo.

- Que ótimo! Pra quando?

- Fevereiro, dia 14. – respondeu Lily.

- ...14 de fevereiro? Que clichê, James! - falou Florence, debochando do amigo. - Mas muito romântico!

As duas amigas se abraçaram de novo.

- Parece que vamos nos ver muito, Snape. – disse Potter.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não dou 1 semana pra que você faça o mesmo.

- Hum.

- Mas, eu tenho que dizer, espero, sinceramente, que os filhos de vocês se pareçam com Florence. – zombou Potter.

Snape apenas olhou pra ele, uma sobrancelha arqueada e falou:

- Espero que os seus puxem a inteligência da mãe.

Potter riu e disse:

- Snape fez uma piada!

As meninas riram, Snape apenas curvou o canto dos lábios, envolvendo a cintura da namorada, puxando-a de encontro a si.

E os dois casais entraram no salão colorido.

Snape apenas dançou uma música, lenta, com Florence, as outras ela dançou com Regulus. E apenas com o amigo-gay.

**

* * *

**

**Já eram 2 e meia da manhã.**

- Vamos para o salão comunal pegar nossas coisas? - perguntou Snape à namorada.

- Vamos, sim. Hey, Lily! Nos vemos amanhã?

- Depois do almoço.

- Os Evans vão almoçar lá em casa. - falou Potter.

- Nossa! Que rápido... então, se não nos vermos amanhã, saberei que seu pai matou James. - comentou Florence.

- Não diga isso! - falou Lily.

E os dois casais saíram, cada um para seu canto.

Florence e Snape entraram na lareira do salão comunal da Sonserina, indo para casa. Para as férias mais quentes da vida deles.

**

* * *

**

**Julho 1977**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **graandes mudanças por aqui!

Cadê reviews?

**FICS COMPLETAS TB MERECEM REVIEWS!**


	24. Desgraça Pouca é Bobagem

****

Cap. 23 - Desgraça Pouca é Bobagem

**1º de Setembro de 1977**

Foram para Kings Cross com os Potter, desta vez. Encontrando Lupin já na plataforma. Ninguém mais se espantava em ver três sonserinos e quatro grifinórios andando juntos. Talvez os primeiranistas estranhassem ao ouvir histórias de rivalidade entre as casas, e saber dos sete amigos "rivais".

* * *

Primeira aula de DCAT do ano e, pra variar, um professor novo, ou melhor professora. Mas nem tão nova assim, ela já dera aula para a maioria daquela turma, no primeiro ano.

A sala estava uma bagunça. Todos falando ao mesmo tempo. A porta se abriu e a sala silenciou. A professora, séria, entrou e fechou a porta. Olhou em volta, estranhando a pose do esqueleto de dragão que descia do teto (sentado, como um cachorrinho, o osso do próprio fêmur na boca), mas desistiu de perguntar. O diretor a havia avisado que os setimanistas desta turma eram os mesmo de seis anos atrás. Depositou seus pertences sobre a mesa e deu início à aula.

- Bom dia, classe. A maioria daqui já me conhece, meu nome é Elizabeth Shawn e serei sua professora de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas por este ano.

- Bom dia, Professora Shawn.

A professora sorriu, sentando na mesa em um pulo.

- Ótimo, vejo que estão animados. - ela começou a brincar com a varinha entre os dedos. - Sei o que vocês esperam de uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, especialmente no último ano, mas hoje quero que pensem. - os alunos se olharam

- Como sempre... - muitos comentaram, desanimados.

- Sim, como sempre. - ela sorriu. - Será algo muito simples. - ela passou os olhos pela sala, reconhecendo alguns dos quais o diretor lhe falara, o casal da Grifinória, Evans e Potter; o casal da Sonserina, Snape e a aluna nova, Dellacourt; os amigos em comum de ambos casais, de ambas as casas, os irmãos Black e Lupin. - A aula será baseada num conteúdo já estudado e, como eu disse, ela é muito simples. O que vocês terão que fazer é que, talvez, seja um pouco complicado para alguns. Vocês deverão explorar o que já aprenderam sobre tal conteúdo, sendo este de livre escolha, como em uma tese. Vocês terão... - ela olhou para o relógio. - Vinte minutos, a partir... E não... - ela falou quando alguns alunos começaram a conversar. - Não será em duplas. Por favor, vocês já estão no sétimo ano, conseguem pensar sozinhos! É completamente individual e devem entregar o pergaminho ao final da aula. Preparados? Podem começar.

E a professora os observou puxarem seus pergaminhos mais para perto, molharem as penas nos tinteiros e começarem a escrever. Menos a ruiva e o rapaz ao seu lado, seu noivo, de acordo com Dumbledore. Prendeu seu olhar na garota por um momento. Ela olhava fixamente para a lousa vazia e parecia pensar. De vez em quando fazia uma careta. Olhando melhor, ela fazia uma careta e mexia um braço. Estaria a aluna bem? Pousou o olhar na dupla da garota e riu, silenciosamente, ao descobrir o motivo. O rapaz a cutucava de vez em quando. E levava uma cotovelada, de tempos em tempos.

Pigarreou, o que pareceu chamar a atenção dos dois, e olhou para o rapaz, seriamente. Ele sentou-se direito e puxou o pergaminho para mais perto, com um ar de riso. A professora revirou os olhos. Ali tinha coisa. Voltou seus olhos para a ruiva, e ela sorria. Desviou o olhar, passando-o distraidamente pela classe. Nada fora do comum: alguns alunos quebrando a cabeça, outros já no final do pergaminho, uns dois ou três desenhando, alguns pergaminhos totalmente em branco. Um coçava a ponta o queixo com a pena. Uma garota murmurava qualquer coisa para a pena de repetição rápida. Vários pergaminhos com pouquíssimas linhas, outros pela metade. Não queria nem ver quando tivesse que corrigir.

- Descansem as penas, o tempo acabou. Não quero saber de ninguém escrevendo nada que não seja o final de uma frase ou o nome. Pronto.

Os alunos pararam de escrever. Outros continuaram, como se não houvessem escutado a professora. Com um aceno da varinha, ela fez com as penas dos alunos resistentes levitassem sobre as cabeças dos donos.

A balbúrdia que havia no começo da aula voltou, com força total. Os pergaminhos foram depositados na mesa da professora. Lily, Florence e os outros ficaram esperando Potter e Black, ambos não haviam terminado seu dever e tentavam convencer a professora. Inutilmente.

* * *

E os meses passavam rapidamente. Logo o frio se intensificava, lembrando-os que o natal logo chegaria.

E finalmente chegou. Dia de banquete. Dia de ir pra casa. Voltar só dentro de duas semanas.

* * *

**1 dia antes do natal.**

Snape saíra antes das 5 da tarde e até agora, 8 da noite, não retornara. Recebera uma carta, há mais de semanas, e dissera que tinha que ir à Hogsmead se encontrar com uns amigos. Florence replicara, desconfiada, argumentando que era lá que Rosmerta morava, e resolvera que esperaria por ele no Madame Pudifoot.

Mas ela já jantara, já comera duas sobremesas e tomara três chás e Snape nem dera sinais de vida. Largou 2 galeões sobre a mesa, levantou, pegou seu casaco e saiu. Desceu até o Três Vassouras.

Ela entrou e sentou numa das mesas ao canto.

Rosmerta não estava ali, um homem atendia no balcão, mas ele apenas a olhou com um ar interrogativo e lhe fez um sinal, querendo saber se ela queria um a bebida. Florence fez que não com um movimento de cabeça.

O bar estava quase vazio, apenas dois aurores, vestidos ainda com suas capas e identificação, bebiam numa mesa próximos ao bar.

Logo um outro grupo de homens entrou, todos de preto. Florence se arrepiou, já vira pessoas andando com aquelas capas, e aqueles cabelos extremamente loiros e lisos só podiam ser de uma pessoa.

_"O filho de Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius."_

Mas um certo caminhar dentre aqueles ela reconheceu. Seu coração parou. O andar firme e decidido... aquela capa esvoaçando... a altivez ao sacar a varinha de dentro do sobretudo... aquela voz dizendo _Avada Kedavra_. E os aurores estavam caídos no chão.

- Parabéns, Snape. – disse Malfoy.

- Passou no teste. – disse outro.

- Nos veremos em breve para sua cerimônia de iniciação. – completou Malfoy.

Ela pôde ouví-los falando e rindo enquanto saíam.

Quando viu a porta se fechar, Florence voltou a sentar na cadeira. Snape permaneceu ali no bar.

- Um firewhisky. – pediu ele e o barman atendeu prontamente.

Snape virou o copo de uma só vez.

Florence se pegou perguntando quantas vezes ele já havia saído para beber com quem quer que fosse.

- Eu vou embora daqui. – disse Florence, se levantando, a voz alta, mas um tanto embargada.

Snape sentiu o sangue gelar.

_"Florence?"_

Ele a viu indo em direção à porta e levantou-se, rapidamente, a agarrando pelo pulso, a varinha apontada pra ela. Florence o encarou, desdenhosa.

- Fique e beba comigo. - ordenou ele numa voz letal, que ela não reconhecia.

- Nunca.

- Estou te convidando... não seja deselegante. – rosnou ele.

- Estou pouco me lixando. - ela cuspiu nele.

Snape forçou mais sua mão ao redor do pulso dela, arrastando-a até o balcão do bar.

- O que você bebe? - ele rosnou, puxando-a para perto de seu rosto.

- Agora? - ela o encarou, ódio e lágrimas nos olhos. - Veneno.

E Snape a soltou, ficando parado enquanto a via sair do bar. Apenas uma afirmação em mente:

_"Eu a perdi."_

* * *

Florence foi direto para sua casa ali no vilarejo. Entrando, sem pensar duas vezes, na lareira.

- Casa de Eileen Snape, Rua da Fiação.

Não importava se eram 2hs, precisava falar com sua madrinha.

* * *

Saiu da lareira e correu escada acima, entrando no quarto de Eileen, que ainda estava cordada, lendo, deitada na cama.

- Florence... mas o quê houve?

E ela se atirou nos braços da madrinha... aos prantos.

- Ele escolheu madrinha. Severus virou um deles!

- Do quê você está falando, meu amor?

- Eu vi! Ele matou uns aurores, para passar numa espécie de teste. Ninguém me contou, eu vi! - ela soluçava. - E, pelo jeito, isso já estava combinado há muito tempo... ele tinha recebido uma carta que não me deixou ler... há quase um ano atrás, antes do aniversário dele... como eu pude não perceber!

Eileen abraçou a afilhada, sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Quando Snape entrou em casa, as duas malas de Florence já estavam perto da lareira. Ela descia as escadas, acompanhada de sua mãe.

- Tchau, querida. – despediu-se Eileen.

- Vá sempre me visitar, madrinha.

- Com certeza, querida.

E, sem olhar para Snape, Florence entrou nas chamas.


	25. E o Fim

**Cap. 24 - E o Fim**

**5 de janeiro de 1978.**

Lily ainda não sabia que Florence e Snape haviam rompido. E estranhou ao ver o amigo sozinho no parque.

- Oi, Severus.

- Oi, Lily.

- Onde está Florence? – estranhou Lily.

- Ela não te contou? - uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não. O que houve?

- Nós rompemos. Definitivamente. – disse ele, seco, sem olhar pra amiga.

- Mas, por quê?

- Porque eu sou um imbecil. - ele respondeu, amuado.

- Quando foi isso?

- Na véspera de natal, um dia depois de virmos para casa.

- Eu não sabia. Sabe onde ela está?

- Ela saiu daqui de casa e não mais nos falamos, minha mãe manda cartas pra ela dia sim, dia não, ela não deve estar longe.

- Vou escrever pra Florence, agora. Tchau, Severus.

* * *

Florence estava vendo televisão quando a carta de Lily chegou.

_"Florence!_

_O que aconteceu? Vocês romperam? Como assim?_

_Venha dormir aqui em casa hoje, e isso não é um convite, é uma intimação._

_Lily Evans."_

Ao que ela respondeu, depois de muito pensar.

_"Certo._

_Chego na sua casa às 20hs._

_Florence."_

* * *

Elas conversavam no quarto de Lily.

- Lily. Eu pensei muito antes de vir pra cá e quero te contar tudo. – disse Florence, séria.

- Tudo o quê?

- Sobre mim.

- E o que há de tão horrível para saber? - brincou a ruiva.

- Meu pai... ele... – Florence respirou fundo. - Promete que não vai sair correndo?

- Claro.

- Promete que não vai deixar de ser minha amiga?

- Eu prometo, Florence.

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado... ele é meu pai.

- O quê? – Lily gritou, chocada. - Tá de brincadeira?

- Não. Num geral a história é bem comprida... mas é isso.

- Quem mais sabe disso?

- Minha madrinha, Dumbledore e você.

- Eu nem sei o que te dizer, Florence. – murmurou Lily.

- Estou aliviada que você não saiu correndo apavorada.

- Eu jamais faria isso, conheço você, sei que é uma ótima pessoa, independente de quem seja seu pai.

- É por isso que não posso continuar com Severus. Ele se aliou a eles... – disse Florence, triste.

- Tá falando sério?

- Sim. Eu vi a noite de teste dele. E ele passou. Se meu pai descobre que eu amo Severus... ele vai matá-lo.

- Porque ele é mestiço.

- É. Mas, de qualquer forma, não posso ficar junto dele, porque também não concordo com o que eles fazem! Como posso pensar em criar meus filhos frequentando a casa de gente como os Lestrange?

- Impossível. - riu Lily em concordância - O que pretende fazer?

- Tentar seguir minha vida. Esquecer Severus...

- Acha que consegue?

- Não sei. - Florence abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Quer fazer um teste?

- Faça, Lily. - Florence balançou a cabeça, rindo. - Você e seus testes...

- No que você pensa quando fecha os olhos?

- Nele.

- Quando... toma banho?

- Nele.

- Quando escolhe sua roupa pela manhã?

- Quer mesmo continuar com isso? - Florence olhou para a ruiva.

- Sim, responda. – confirmou Lily.

- Nele.

- No que você pensa quando vai dormir?

- Nele.

- Última pergunta: resuma pra mim, sem muitos detalhes, por favor, o que é esse _"pensar nele"_?

- Seria o quanto eu sinto falta dos olhos tão enigmáticos dele, dos lábios deliciosos dele... sem falar na falta que as mãos dele me fazem... e na voz! Quem daria uma voz tão profunda e sexy a um homem se não tivesse a intenção de enlouquecer a população feminina? Isso sem falar na cama...

- Certo, eu já entendi. - cortou Lily, e respirou fundo. - Minha amiga, você está perdida.

- O que eu faço?

- Esquecê-lo está fora de cogitação. A não ser que você tente nos braços de outro.

- O quê? Quem? – estranhou Florence.

- Sirius. Meus pais vão sair hoje a noite e James e Sirius vem jantar aqui.

- Pára, Lily!

- Ele é louco por você. Vai adorar te ajudar a esquecer Severus!

- Não sei...

- Tente, Flor.

- Não prometo nada. – murmurou Florence.

* * *

**À noite...**

O jantar foi incrível.

Tanto Potter quanto Black deram a maior força para Florence, ficando do lado dela, mesmo quando ela contou de quem era filha. Não dá pra dizer que Sirius se impressionara.

- Eu já imaginava que seu pai não podia ser boa coisa... afinal, todos na minha família só falavam bem dele! – riu Black.

James se preocupou no início, mas compreendeu que ela fugira quando descobriu a verdade.

Sirius foi o que mais se alegrou com a notícia de que Florence estava querendo esquecer Snape.

* * *

Agora, James e Lily estavam no quarto, namorando, ou fazendo sabe-Merlin-o-quê. Florence foi para a sacada, sentou no banco que ali havia, ficou olhando o céu, tentando não pensar... tentando não sentir a saudade que oprimia seu peito, o frio que sentia pela ausência do corpo de Snape...

- Flor... - Sirius chegara e sentara ao seu lado.

- Oi...

- Não vou perguntar no que está pensando, eu posso imaginar. - ele suspirou, triste.

- Eu não posso evitar. - ela sorriu, tão triste quanto ele.

- Eu... poderia te ajudar.

- Eu não sei, Sirius... - ela respirou fundo. - Não quero brincar com seus sentimentos. Eu sei que você gosta de mim...

- Eu amo você. - ele a interrompeu.

- Mas... acho que não vai ser fácil esquecer Severus. Tem a história do Encantamento...

- Florence, eu... - ele pegou nas mãos dela e olhou em seus olhos. - Eu te prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que você nem lembre que aquele imbecil existiu algum dia em sua vida.

- Você entende que eu não amo você?

- Sim. Mas vai amar um dia, eu garanto! - ele piscou travesso, sorrindo.

- Ok. - ela suspirou, sorrindo pela insistência doce dele.

Black se pôs num joelho e, segurando sua mão, falou:

- A Srta. Florence Dellacourt aceita namorar comigo?

- Aceito, Sirius.

Ele se sentou novamente ao seu lado, aproximando seus rostos, uma mão acariciando sua face, os lábios rosados, os olhos tão tristes...

- Eu te prometo, Flor... vou fazer você muito feliz.

E ele tocou seus lábios nos dela, de leve no início, saboreando a textura daqueles lábios que há mais de um ano ele sonhava beijar. Florence mordiscou seus lábios e entreabriu a boca. Sirius tomou isso como um pedido para que aprofundasse o beijo e ele o fez, tocando a língua nos lábios dela, pedindo passagem, que ela permitiu imediatamente.

* * *

Quando James apareceu na sala, os cabelos mais desarrumados do que o normal, os lábios inchados, Florence deu um beijo de boa noite no namorado - ao que Potter gritou, surpreso e foi abraçar o amigo. - e foi para o quarto de Lily. A amiga estava saindo do banho, penteava os cabelos no banheiro.

- Então, Flor, conversou com Sirius? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim. - Florence começou a vestir seu pijama. - Estamos namorando.

- O quê? - Lily apareceu na porta do banheiro, a escova dependurada nos cabelos. - Pode começar a contar! - e tentou puxar a escova que se prendera.

- Lily, vem aqui que eu escovo seus cabelos. - e a ruiva foi, sentando de costas para a amiga na cama. - Eu estava na sacada, pensando em...

- Pule essa parte!

- Certo. Sirius chegou, me disse que queria me fazer feliz, se ajoelhou e me pediu.

- E você aceitou? - Lily olhou para Florence.

- Sim. - ela parara de escovar os cabelos da amiga. - Está pronto. Mas deixei bem claro que eu não o amo. E ele, ainda sim, disse que me ama e que me fará amá-lo.

- Que bom, Florence. - as duas se abraçaram. - Sirius é meio...

- Impulsivo? Hiperativo? Nem um pouco tímido?

- É. Totalmente diferente de Severus... mas ele te ama muito. – riu Lily. - Ele vai fazer você muito feliz.

- É... eu acredito que sim.

Mas, ao recostar a cabeça no travesseiro, não era isso que seu coração lhe dizia. Por que fora tão insensível àquele beijo tão apaixonado de Sirius? Por que não podia corresponder o carinho, o amor, que ele tinha por ela? Será que jamais conseguiria amar Sirius? Ele era, fisicamente, o que poderia se chamar de um belo espécime, chamava a atenção de todas as garotas de Hogwarts e, nos últimos tempos, se tornara menos crianção e extremamente gentil, galanteador...

Tantas perguntas, apenas uma resposta.

No momento em que seus lábios se encontraram, seu corpo traiu sua razão. Não era Sirius o dono do corpo que ela desejava que tomasse o seu, dos lábios que ela implorava que devorassem os seus, saciando sua sede. Não eram dele as mãos que a enlouqueciam. Não era dele a voz que acariciava e entorpecia seus sentidos. Não era Sirius quem fazia seu sangue ferver e seu coração bater mais rápido.

* * *

**9 de janeiro 1978.**

Os dois casais passeavam pelo parque completamente coberto de branco. Fazia muito frio, mas não nevava, um raro sol lutava para se fazer notar dentre as nuvens. Estavam parados olhando o laguinho completamente congelado, conversando.

- Florence!

Ela se virou para a voz conhecida e encontrou...

- Eileen? - e correu para abraçar a madrinha que carregava duas sacolas aparentemente pesadas.

- Você não apareceu mais lá em casa e eu não tive tempo de ir visitá-la. Como você está, minha querida?

- Muito bem, madrinha.

- Venha, agora, comigo, vamos lá em casa tomar um chá!

- Mas... - seu coração parara de bater, só em pensar que iria para a casa em que ele morava, que ele poderia estar lá...

- Não se preocupe, - Eileen respirou fundo, percebendo os pensamentos da afilhada, visivelmente triste. - Severus não estará em casa hoje, apesar de ser aniversário dele...

Sim, Florence sabia que era aniversário dele. Pensava nisso desde... desde sempre, todos os dias pensava nele, por mais que tentasse evitar.

- Vamos, Flor. - falou Sirius se postando ao seu lado. - E, Eileen, se nos permite, podemos carregar essas sacolas para a senhora?

- Mas, claro! - eles começaram a caminhar. - Você deve ser o menino Black, que os Potter acolheram, certo?

- Sim.

- Muito correto da sua parte sair de casa para não ser forçado a seguir um caminho que você não concordava. – comentou Eileen.

- Pois é. Meu irmão não teve a mesma sorte.

Florence olhou pro namorado, espantada.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou ela

- Regulus já recebeu a Marca Negra. - murmurou Sirius.

- Por Merlin... - foi tudo o que Florence conseguiu dizer.

* * *

Ao chegarem na casa de Eileen, os meninos depositaram as compras na mesa da cozinha e uma pequena elfa rapidamente começou a guardar o que Eileen comprara. Lily e James se despediram e foram embora.

- Tem uma elfa agora, madrinha?

- Sim, Severus me deu uma de natal.

Os três sentaram em volta da mesa.

- Mas, me fale de você, Flor! O que tem feito? – perguntou Eileen.

- Bem, eu estou um pouco em Hogsmead, um pouco na casa dos Evans. - ela tomou um gole de seu chá. - De férias, não tenho muito pra fazer...

- Flor, eu não vou atrapalhar a conversa de vocês. - Sirius levantou – Nos vemos amanhã, ok?

- Ok, eu te acompanho até a porta. - e ela se despediu do namorado com um beijo. Eileen a olhou, interrogativamente, quando ela voltou à cozinha. - Erm... eu e Sirius estamos namorando.

- Namorando? - perguntou Eileen, ficando séria. - Bem, tudo de bom para vocês. - falou ela, mas não soou convincente.

- Madrinha...

- Por que, Florence? Por que está com esse rapaz?

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Não há um só maldito dia em que eu não pense em Severus! Eu preciso esquecê-lo...

- E está usando o Black. – interrompeu Eileen.

- Não! Sirius e eu conversamos muito antes de eu aceitar o pedido dele. Ele sabe que eu não o amo, mas ele me ama e quer me ajudar.

- Florence... tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente, não?

- Sim. - e lágrimas rolaram dos olhos verdes.

- Você tem todo direito de reconstruir a sua vida... - Eileen respirou fundo. - Mas, prometa, quando tiver seu primeiro filho, virá aqui para que eu a ajude a cuidar dele!

- Não creio que isso será possível, madrinha.

- Por que?

- No caso eu e Severus, além de sermos abençoados pelo Encantamento, eu sou _veela_.

- Sim, e o que isso quer dizer?

- Não posso ter filhos com outro homem que não seja...

- Severus? – chocou-se Eileen.

- É. Mas isso só acontece porque eu o conheci. Se eu jamais tivesse o conhecido e me casasse com outro homem eu poderia ter filhos, tranquilamente, mas...

- Por que isso acontece?

- Não sei ao certo, mas já li sobre isso. Parece que meu corpo vai rejeitar...

- Se você tentar aqueles métodos trouxas? – tentou Eileen.

- Meu corpo mataria o feto no momento em que ele fosse implantado em meu útero.

- Nossa, Flor...

- Pois é.

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Um silêncio muito incômodo, pois era óbvia a vontade de Florence de perguntar sobre Snape.

- Pergunte, Florence.

- Como ele está?

- Não muito bem, mas não sei ao certo. Ele não apareceu mais desde aquela noite antes do natal. Me mandou um dinheiro, uma quantia boa demais para se conseguir em apenas duas semanas... comprou dois terrenos vizinhos pra mim, aumentou o pátio. Agora eu tenho a horta que eu sempre quis, tenho um jardim lindo, projetado por um paisagista trouxa que Severus contratou. A obra acabou ontem.

- Que bom.

- Mas _ele _eu não sei como está. Sempre que pergunto, ele troca de assunto. Diz que eu não gostaria de ouvir a resposta.

- E, provavelmente, ele está certo.

- Mas me garantiu que voltará para Hogwarts, na semana que vem. - Eileen pausou, olhando para a afilhada. - O que acontece nessas reuniões, Florence?

- Em resumo: eles fazem planos, torturam algumas vítimas, matam outras, estupram... tudo o que você puder imaginar. - Eileen se horrorizou. - Mas acho que ele está trabalhando mais internamente. Uma vez ele me disse que os comensais pagariam muito bem por uma mente como a dele. Acredito que Severus seja responsável pelas poções.

- Pra quê eles precisariam de poções?

- Repositora de sangue, anti-inflamatória, reconstrutoras de pele, órgãos, ossos.

- Eu acho que entendi. - Eileen respirou fundo.

- Mas... me diz, qual o nome da sua elfa?

- Sam. E ela é ótima.

- Tiffany está com bebê. – contou Florence.

- Sério?

- Sim. Dela com o elfo dos Malfoy... Mellody é o nome do bebê.

- Eles crescem rápido, não?

- É, com três meses de vida já fazem de tudo. – e as suas saíram da mesa e foram para o pátio. - Realmente está lindo aqui! - falou Florence, maravilhada.

- Você pode dormir aqui hoje?

- Madrinha...

- Ele não virá. Já me confirmou. – disse Eileen, não conseguindo esconder a tristeza.

- Tem certeza?

- Do que você tem medo afinal?

Florence corou violentamente.

- Eu não tenho como lutar contra algo... elementar, madrinha. – murmurou Florence.

- Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas você e Sirius não...?

- Não. Sirius não... não é a mesma coisa.

- Hum. Então, você pode ficar? – insistiu Eileen.

- Posso, sim. Vou só buscar uma muda de roupa na casa de Lily e volto antes do jantar.

* * *

**REVIEWS**


	26. Uma Recaída

****

Cap. 25 - Uma recaída

Ele estava cansado.

A reunião dessa noite havia sido terrível, muitos planos, muitos erros cometidos por Black e Lestrange, acobertados por Malfoy. Punições a todos que erraram.

Eram quase 4 horas, sua mãe estava dormindo, entrou em casa fazendo o menor barulho possível. Foi à cozinha, bebeu água, muito gelada, estava febril, de nervosismo, de cansaço, de tristeza, talvez.

Subiu as escadas.

Parou no corredor.

Aquele cheiro... rosas selvagens e flores do campo úmidas pelo orvalho da manhã, sob o leve toque do sol.

- Florence. – murmurou, seu coração saltando à boca.

Parou na porta de seu quarto, sim, ela estava ali, tinha de estar, o cheiro dela estava muito forte pelo corredor. Entrou. E, lá estava ela. Linda, adormecida em sua cama, uma camisa branca dele em seu corpo, as pernas descobertas. Aproximou-se devagar, não tão perto ao ponto de o poder _veela_ o atingir com muita força. Sentou aos pés da cama, longe dela, apenas perto o suficiente para admira-la sob a luz suave do abajur de cabeceira. Ela estava realmente dormindo. Ele sabia. Nas muitas noites que dormiram juntos, nessa cama, ele acordava pela manhã, bem cedo para poder observa-la enquanto dormia, mas Florence sempre sentia que estava sendo observada e acordava. Mas desta vez isso não aconteceu. Ela continuou adormecida.

"_Perfeita..."_

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, precisava tomar um banho. Não dormiria essa noite, ficaria a observá-la, até que ela acordaria e eles brigariam.

- Não importa, eu escolhi assim. Ela tem razão em não querer ficar perto de mim, olha no que fui me meter... – ligou a água bem quente, precisava relaxar, precisava esquecer do que vira essa noite.

Florence acordou...

"_Barulho de chuveiro?"_

Levantou, rapidamente, e ficou espreitando a porta do banheiro. Menos de meio minuto que ela havia levantado, Snape aparece apenas de toalha da cintura pra baixo, o corpo molhado do banho. O perfume dele a atingiu, _"Madeira molhada de chuva, pergaminho, maçãs secas..."_ fazendo suas pernas bambearem, seu coração parar de bater e um ódio sem tamanho surgir em seus olhos.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Snape? – sibilou ela.

- Olha, Dellacourt, a intrusa aqui é você! Eu moro aqui, esta é a casa da _minha_ mãe! – ele rosnou.

- É também a casa da minha madrinha. Ninguém te chamou aqui, Snape. Dê o fora!

- Dê o fora, você! Agora, por acaso eu tenho de passar a avisar quando eu quero vir dormir na minha própria casa! Dê o fora, Dellacourt! – terminou ele, cuspindo o nome dela, com nojo.

Ficaram se encarando, as varinhas apontadas um pra cara do outro. Ninguém se renderia. Nenhum dos dois daria ouvidos ao que seus corações, que batiam juntos, berravam em seus ouvidos. Até que Florence virou-se e passou a catar suas coisas pela penteadeira e joga-las na pequena valise, com a varinha chamou suas roupas que estavam na cadeira.

- Isso, dê o fora daqui. Vá pra casa dos seus amiguinhos grifinórios. – sussurrou ele, arrependendo-se de tudo o que havia falado à ela.

Florence foi ao banheiro e se trocou. Saiu de lá em um vestido francês xadrez comportado e um sobretudo café nos braços.

- Acho que isso é seu. – com um movimento da varinha a camisa branca dobrou-se e repousou suavemente sobre a cama.

Florence rapidamente virou para a porta, mas não o suficiente para evitar que ele visse seus olhos. Ela chorava. Ele a fizera chorar. Estava de costas pra ele, indo para a porta, mas ele sentia, ele sabia que ela chorava. Snape não pôde se conter, correu até a porta antes dela e a fechou, ficando frente a frente com Florence, muito próximos. Ela baixou o rosto, fechando os olhos, permitindo lágrimas silenciosas caírem.

- Abra a porta. – mandou ela, olhando-o com uma raiva quase líquida brilhando nos olhos verde escuros, misturando-se às lágrimas.

- Eu não posso te deixar ir... – ele sussurrou. – Simplesmente não posso... – ele passou as mãos por seu rosto, limpando o rastro que as lágrimas haviam deixado, passando os dedos de leve por seus lábios, dando um passo pra frente. Estavam a milímetros agora, a valise e o casaco já haviam caído da mão dela.

Snape se aproximou até encostar seus corpos, sabia o que aconteceria se a beijasse, não parariam antes de ele tê-la amado, enlouquecido, ele não pararia até vê-la gemer saciada em seus braços. Snape aproximou mais seus lábios dos dela, tomando de leve o lábio inferior, os olhos fechados.

- Não faça isso... – ela pediu, sussurrando, movendo seus lábios por sobre os dele.

- Não posso,... eu não consigo mais parar...

E ele a beijou, profundamente, apaixonadamente, intoxicando-se, perdendo os sentidos nos lábios e no corpo dela, grudado no seu. Como ele havia sobrevivido esses dias sem o gosto dela? Era por isso que estava desanimado, só podia ser, porque agora não havia uma gota sequer de cansaço em seu corpo, pelo contrário.

Pressionou-a contra a porta fechada, subiu o vestido pelos braços dela, jogando-o no chão, tendo-a apenas numa combinação em renda fina preta, os seios fartos ressaltados pela renda delicada do sutiã.

Florence se derretera nos lábios dele. Deixando uma mão subir e se perder nas mechas ainda molhadas dos cabelos pretos. Ele inclinou a cabeça, de modo a arrebatar completamente os lábios dela, deliciado com a própria habilidade de fazê-la estremecer. Snape já havia perdido a toalha, puxou Florence pelo quadril, ela entrelaçando as pernas em seu redor. Carregou-a até a cama. Deitou por cima dela, descendo os lábios pelo rosto, colo, voltando à boca, beijando-a possessivo. A língua dele acariciando a dela por completo a fez perder a coerência de seus pensamentos. Uma das mãos longas e hábeis em seus seios, a outra passeando pelas coxas.

Desceu os beijos para o colo, retirando o sutiã, passando à barriga, ao ventre, às coxas, pernas e fazendo esse caminho tortuoso de volta, desta vez mais forte, mais possessivo do que nunca. Ele parou, a centímetros dos lábios inchados dela. Verdes intensos em pretos desejosos. Ele colou seus lábios, numa carícia suave, o amor mais forte do que nunca. Aprofundou o beijo, indo ao pescoço, lambendo e brincando com os seios.

- Severus... - ela gemeu.

Não esperaria nem mais um segundo, se ajeitou entre as pernas dela, começou a esfregar a cabeça de seu membro na entrada dela, admirando, deliciado, ela erguer o quadril para tentar aumentar o contato. Snape deslizou suavemente por toda ela, entrando apenas com a cabeça, até a ver implorar.

- Agora, Severus, não aguento mais. – ela arfou.

E aquilo foi o fim das resistências do homem, com uma estocada firme ele a penetrou por inteiro, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome, as mãos indo às suas costas, forçando-o mais para dentro dela. Seus corpos numa doce batalha, os suores se misturando. Snape aumentou os movimentos, ouvindo-a gemer mais, apertá-lo dentro de si. Ele desceu a boca para um dos seios e o sugou delicadamente, a sentiu estremecer, as pernas se fechando mais fortemente ao seu redor, obrigando-o a entrar mais, alcançando o orgasmo, gemendo o nome dele.

Snape diminuiu o ritmo, tomando os lábios inchados dela nos seus, sentindo os espasmos que ainda tomavam o corpo dela. E retomou a velocidade das estocadas, ela entregue em seus braços, ele enfiado entre suas pernas, fazendo-a gozar enlouquecida. Florence gemia descontrolada, ela não aguentava mais de prazer. Snape penetrou-a profundamente, o único pensamento coerente que passou pela cabeça dela naquele instante foi que ela era dele, não podia negar, não conseguia viver longe dos braços dele. E ela foi levada a outro orgasmo violento, ele completamente enfiado dentro dela, gemendo em seu ouvido.

- Isso... minha. Goza gostosa. - a voz rouca inebriando-a mais. E, numa estocada final, impetuosa, ele gozou dentro do corpo de sua amada e, em meio do triunfo final, ele arfou em seu ouvido: - Você é minha mulher, será sempre minha.

E Florence não pode negar.

Snape saiu de cima dela, abraçando-a, beijando seus lábios apaixonadamente. Adormeceram perdidos nos lábios e no corpo um do outro.

**

* * *

**

**Pela manhã.**

Eileen acordara e descera para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Mestra.

- Bom dia, Sam. - e Eileen reparou na capa que a elfa segurava. - Você pegou pra lavar?

- Sim. O menino Snape chegou tarde da noite e largou a capa sobre o sofá, está muito suja, Sam vai lavar.

Eileen gelou.

- Severus está em casa?

- Sim. – confirmou a elfa, alegremente.

- Onde?

- No quarto dele, Mestra.

- Por Merlin. - ela murmurou e subiu as escadas.

Bateu na porta do quarto do filho.

* * *

Florence acordou se espreguiçando, o corpo relaxado, uma felicidade no peito. Tivera um sonho tão real... e ela se virou na cama. O sonho fora tão real que Snape ainda dormia na cama, os dois completamente nus. Ela ia gritar com ele quando ouviu batidas na porta e Snape acordou.

- Bom dia, Flor... - ele fez que ia a abraçar para puxá-la para seu peito de novo.

- Pare com isso. - ela se levantou, catando suas peças de roupa pelo chão e as vestindo, o sutiã, a calcinha, meia, vestido. - Espere, madrinha. Já vou abrir... - Florence pegou sua valise, ajeitou magicamente os cabelos. - Cubra-se! - e foi para a porta.

- Flor, você não pode ir embora assim. - ele a segurou.

- Me larga, Severus, por favor.

- Mas...

- Não podemos. – disse Florence, firme.

- Por que não?

- Foi você quem escolheu assim!

- Eu sei, eu mereço sua indiferença... mas você me ama. Você é minha... - Snape a enlaçou pela cintura, beijando-a. E ela não pode resistir. Ao final do beijo, ambos tinham as respirações irregulares. - Você não vai conseguir me esquecer, Flor...

- Mas não custa nada tentar.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- Estou namorando. - ela sorriu, maldosa.

- O quê? - ele enfureceu-se. - Com quem?

- Sirius. Você já é passado, Snape. - ela falou, ríspida. - Não há nada que possa me fazer voltar pra você.

- Você é minha! – rosnou ele. – Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Olha, eu não estou fazendo nada demais. Você sabia da minha opinião. Você fez a sua escolha. Se ela é pesada demais pra você, a culpa é só sua.

E ela saiu para o corredor, onde Eileen estava parada. Ela passou pela madrinha, descendo as escadas.

- Onde você vai, Florence? – perguntou Eileen.

- Embora. Vou passar na casa de Lily e vou para Hogsmead. - lágrimas teimavam em cair.

E ela bateu a porta da frente da casa ao sair.

Eileen entrou no quarto do filho, furiosa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim dormir em casa. – respondeu ele, uma sobrancelha arqueou-se.

- Por que não me avisou?

- Como é que eu ia saber que ela estaria aqui? - Snape se vestia.

- Me avisando que viria! Eu não teria permitido que Florence dormisse aqui! O que você fez com ela? - vociferou Eileen.

- Eu não a obriguei a nada, mãe! Florence me ama e eu a amo.

- Se você a ama como diz, por que você fez o que fez? Por que se juntou com aqueles... aqueles malucos? – ela gritava.

- O que eu teria a oferecer à uma mulher como Florence? Antes eu não tinha nada, mas agora eu tenho. Eu fiz tudo por...

- Não ouse dizer que foi por amor, Severus Snape! – interrompeu Eileen, furiosa. - Foi por poder, por dinheiro! Por qualquer outra porcaria dessas, mas não, NUNCA, por amor!

Snape não respondeu, terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto sem mais nenhuma palavra. Eileen sentou na cama do filho, chorando por ele, pelo que ele jogara fora e só agora se dera conta; chorando por Florence que jamais seria mãe; chorando por si própria.

* * *

Florence entrou na casa dos Evans pela porta dos fundos. Sabia que naquele horário todos já estavam de pé. Subiu as escadas silenciosamente, entrando no quarto de Lily, se atirando sobre a cama, aos prantos.

- Florence? - a ruiva colocara a cara na porta do banheiro. - Mas, o que houve? - foi até a amiga e percebeu que ela chorava, a abraçou.

- Ele apareceu lá...

- Não! – exclamou Lily.

- ...no meio da noite e... – os soluços impediram Florence de continuar.

- Vocês...?

- Sim. - Florence levantou da cama, andando pelo quarto, ainda chorando. - Droga, Lily, como eu o odeio... como é possível amar e odiar uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?

- Você não o odeia, Flor. – disse a ruiva, compreensiva.

- Mas eu devia.

- Vai contar pro...?

- Não. Só você e minha madrinha saberão. Ninguém mais. - Florence parou de chorar. – Não quero magoar Sirius.

- Vamos dar uma volta para você espairecer? – convidou Lily.

- Onde?

- Tenho prova do vestido hoje.

- Sério? Mas é claro que eu vou com você! Nossa, falta pouco mais de um mês... – disse Florence, sentando ao lado da amiga, sorrindo, apesar das lágrimas.

- É.

- E aí a Srta. Evans, se tornará, Sra. Potter. Que horror!

- Não diga isso! A culpa é toda sua! - e Lily empurrou a amiga.

Meia hora depois, as duas desceram e, junto com a Sra. Evans, foram à costureira. Passaram uma tarde extremamente agradável, cheia de conversinhas de mulher, chás e muitas guloseimas doces para afastar o frio.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

Eu estava com tantas saudades de receber reviews!

Agradecendo às leitoras que já conheço de longa data:

**Yasmin Potter:** a pessoa mais viciada nesta fanfic. A leitora mais mala de todos os tempos! (mas que eu amo!). Obrigada por estar lendo SOAS pela trilhonésima vez!

**Coraline D. Snape:** não se preocupe, não demorarei a repostar a fic, antes da metade de agosto ela estará completa aqui no site. As mudanças são apenas mais cenas, nada da cronologia original será modificado! Fico muito feliz por saber que você também relê esta fic! Eu sou apaixonada por esta história, mas eu sou a "mãe" de SOAS, eu não conta, mas quando outras leitoras dizem que também adoram a história é fantástico!

E agora às leitoras novas:

**Hatake KaguraLari:** muito obrigada por comentar e dizer que está gostando da fic! As atualizações se darão quase que diariamente porque esta fic já está completa.

**R. B. Evans: **"_O que está acontecendo com Snape? Como Flor vai ficar?"_Sev está sendo o bobão que ele é... se tornando Comensal da Morte ao invés de ficar com a mulher que ama, Flor vai ficar muito brava (como você pode ver neste capítulo – rsrs) e eles ficarão um tempo (muitos capítulos) separados (mas isso não significa que não haverão NCs!).

Adivinha o que eu quero?

**REVIEWS!**


	27. O Casamento

****

Cap. 26 - O Casamento

**14 de Fevereiro de 1978, uma sexta-feira*.**

Dumbledore liberara o casal Potter e alguns amigos para comparecerem à cerimônia de casamento de Lily e James.

Lily estava linda demais.

Florence, Eileen e ela estavam no quarto da ruiva, esperando a limusine que viria buscar a noiva. Os Evans decidiram que o casamento seria ao estilo trouxa. Afinal, como explicar aos parentes as velas flutuantes e suco de abóbora, ao invés de candelabros e refrigerante?

- Como estou?

- Perfeita, Lily. - falou Eileen.

- Tô tão nervosa... – comentou a ruiva.

- Sério? Nem reparei. - debochou Florence.

- Mas, e você? Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Lily para a amiga.

- Estou ótima, Lily. Por que a pergunta? – estranhou Florence.

- Sirius me comentou que você esteve indisposta nesses últimos dias.

- Não é nada. – suspirou Florence já irritada com aquela história.

- Eu não soube de nada. O que você teve? - perguntou Eileen, preocupada.

- Uns enjôos e tonturas, mas apenas pela manhã, e isso aconteceu só na semana passada. Há três dias não sinto nada de errado. Eu não estou doente! Sirius anda exagerando!

- Que bom. Não quero ver minha madrinha desmaiando no meio do meu casamento. – disse Lily.

- Lily, - chamaram na porta e a Sra. Evans apareceu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, emocionada que estava desde que viu a filha vestida de noiva. - A limusine chegou, filha. Venham comigo, Eileen e Florence, nós vamos na frente. Lily, desça em 15 minutos.

- Viu, ainda dá tempo de você desistir. - brincou Florence.

- Vá de uma vez. - riu Lily. - Madrinha louca!

* * *

A igreja estava maravilhosamente enfeitada, com óbvios toques de magia aqui e ali. Como os tecidos que pendiam do teto, amarrados em lugar nenhum. O som de um piano no ar, sendo que não havia nenhum piano na igreja e nem rádio. Lírios e flores do campo enfeitavam o local - mais um detalhe mágico: flores lindas e vivas em pleno inverno congelante. Florence chegou e foi para o altar, ficando ao lado de Sirius. Eileen se sentou na primeira fila à esquerda.

- Você está bem? - cochichou Sirius para a namorada.

- Ótima. E pare de dizer pra todo mundo que eu passei mal! Eileen me olhou como se eu tivesse doente. – reclamou Florence.

- Ok. E como está a noiva?

- Nervosa. Pensando em desistir. – disse ela, olhando para Potter.

E James olhou para trás, apavorado.

- Nem brinque. – murmurou ele.

- Calma, James. É só brincadeira. Ela está perfeita, linda, muito mais do que você merece! - falou Florence, séria, antes de abraçar o amigo que suava. - Vem aqui. - ela tirou a varinha de dentro do casaco e, discretamente, apontou para James. - _Impervius._ - e o rosto dele se secou. - Assim você para de se parecer com a fonte da entrada da igreja.

- Obrigado, Florence.

Dois minutos depois, _"Here Comes The Bride"_ começou a tocar e todos se calaram. Lily entrou de braços dados com seu pai que era óbvio que chorara. Caminharam lentamente até o altar, onde Sr. Evans beijou a testa da filha e olhou para Potter.

- Não me importa quem ou o quê você é. Magoe minha filha e eu vou até o inferno te buscar.

- Pai! - falou Lily.

- Eu jamais magoaria sua filha. – disse Potter. - Lily é a razão da minha vida, Sr. Evans.

E James Potter recebeu a mão da futura esposa, os dois se ajoelharam em frente ao padre e a cerimônia se iniciou.

* * *

Florence, Eileen e Sirius saíram um pouco antes dos noivos para verificar se estava tudo pronto no salão em que seria a festa. Estava tudo perfeito. Haviam espelhos cobrindo uma enorme parede. Mesinhas redondas para seis pessoas enchiam o salão, dispostas em meia-lua, as cadeiras cobertas de seda, flores no centro de todas as mesas. No centro, a grande mesa retangular para os noivos, seus pais e padrinhos.

Florence foi com Eileen à cozinha supervisionar os comes e bebes. Sirius continuou no salão.

Mas, dez minutos depois...

- Sirius, corre aqui! - Eileen gritou da cozinha.

- O que houve? - ele chegou lá correndo. – Mas o quê...?

Florence estava desmaiada, Eileen e uma cozinheira a seguravam para que não caísse no chão.

- Me ajude a levá-la até o sofá da entrada dos banheiros. – pediu Eileen.

Sirius pegou a namorada no colo e a levou até o sofá que Eileen indicara.

- Flor... - ele batia de leve em seu rosto.

- Desde quando isso está acontecendo, Sirius? – perguntou Eileen, preocupada.

- Semana passada ela desmaiou umas duas vezes e teve enjôos diariamente. – respondeu ele, nervoso.

- Você chegou a levá-la ao médico?

- Não. Você conhece sua afilhada, ela é teimosa demais. – disse Sirius, ainda tentando acordar Florence.

- Deixa que eu a convenço.

Florence lentamente foi acordando.

- ...o que houve? – murmurou ela, ainda tonta.

- Você desmaiou na cozinha, minha querida! - falou Eileen.

- Eu devia ter me alimentado melhor hoje. – murmurou Florence, de olhos fechados.

- Sirius, pode nos dar licença, vou fazê-la lavar o rosto. – pediu Eileen - Nos encontramos na cozinha.

E ele saiu.

- Mas e a minha maquiagem, madrinha?

- Como se você precisasse dela pra ficar bonita, Florence! Vem, se apóia em mim, vamos ali na pia do banheiro. - e Eileen ajudou a afilhada a ir até a pia.

Florence lavou o rosto, tonteou por mais duas vezes.

- Flor, o que você tem?

- Eu não tenho nada. Parem de me tratar como se eu estivesse doente! – disse Florence, brava, antes de tontear e se apoiar na pia para não cair.

- Olha só isso! Você está fraca, não tem se alimentado direito. Está pálida... – ralhou Eileen.

- Não há de ser nada, madrinha.

- Vamos agora para a cozinha e você vai comer antes de ir recepcionar os convidados até que Lily chegue!

Sem forças para desobedecer, Florence acompanhou a madrinha até a cozinha. Ela sentou na enorme mesa que havia lá e Eileen preparou um prato com carne e purê de batatas e pôs na frente dela. Mas Florence saiu correndo de volta para o banheiro, a mão na boca. Eileen foi atrás dela.

- Mas o que está havendo? – perguntou Eileen.

- Ânsia. - Florence lavava a boca na pia do banheiro. - Algumas comidas tem me dado ânsia de vômito só de olhar.

- Florence! – exclamou Eileen, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

- O que foi? - Florence se assustou.

- Você... - Eileen sorriu. - Mas... será possível? - o sorriso aumentou.

- O que seria possível? – ela estava confusa.

- Você está grávida! - Eileen ria.

- Não! - exclamou Florence. - Eu não posso estar... eu sempre tomei a poção contraceptiva, todo dia 7 de cada mês.

- Vocês romperam antes do dia sete! – lembrou Eileen.

- Aquela noite era dia 9... – completou Florence, levando a mão à boca, apavorada. - Por Merlin, madrinha! Eu posso estar...?

- Sim! - e Eileen abraçou a afilhada, rindo à toa. - Eu vou ser avó! Você vai ir ao médico comigo amanhã!

- Não.

- Como não? Vai sim!

- Não posso expor minha gravidez, se eu realmente estiver grávida. – disse Florence, preocupada.

- E vai se consultar com quem?

- Madame Pomfrey vai me ajudar. Vou escrever para ela assim que chegar em casa, hoje à noite. Por hoje, ninguém pode ficar sabendo dessa sua desconfiança, entendeu?

- Eu faço o que você mandar, minha querida! - Eileen abraçou a afilhada. - Eu vou ser avó!

* * *

Lily e James chegaram. A primeira dança do casal se iniciara. Eileen era só sorrisos quando se sentaram.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius.

- Nada. Depois conversamos. – murmurou Florence para o namorado.

Como contaria para ele?

_"Sabe, Sirius, 4 dias depois de começarmos a namorar eu fui pra cama com Severus e agora, eu, filha do Lord das Trevas, estou grávida dele, um Comensal da Morte."_

Era, no mínimo, irônico. Pelo menos alguém estava radiante com a notícia, Eileen não parava de olhar para ela e sorrir. Florence também estava muito feliz, mas também um tanto assustada. Teria um filho do homem que amava, ou filha. Seria fruto do amor deles. Ela passou a mão sobre o ventre liso, disfarçadamente. Aquele era um pedaço de Snape que ela teria pra sempre. Sorriu e olhou para a madrinha que a vira descer a mão ao ventre e tinha água nos olhos. Sorriram uma para a outra, cúmplices.

**

* * *

**

15 de Fevereiro, sábado

Eileen saiu cedo.

Florence acordou e foi para a cozinha, tomava seu café sozinha.

- Sam. – chamou, e a elfa apareceu. - Onde foi Eileen?

- A Senhora disse que ia à botica. Pediu à Sam que se certificasse de que a senhorita Florence tomaria um café reforçado.

- Certo. Ela disse se demorava?

- Não, Mestra disse que logo retornava. – guinchou a elfa.

- Ok, pode ir, Sam.

Florence terminou seu café e foi sentar na parte fechada da varanda, nevava um pouco lá fora. Pensou em Lily, no quanto a amiga estava linda e feliz ontem. No quanto Potter a faria feliz... tudo seria tão diferente para eles. Para Florence não haveria um casamento, não haveria uma vida juntos, mas ela teria um filho de Snape.

_"Filho ou filha."_ - e ela sorriu, acariciando o ventre liso.

- Pensando em meu neto, Flor? - Eileen entrava na varanda, sentando ao lado dela. - Dormiu bem, querida?

- Muito, madrinha. O que você foi fazer na botica tão cedo?

- Buscar isto. - e Eileen tirou um vidrinho quadrado o bolso.

- E o que é isto?

- Um teste de gravidez. - ela abriu o vidro. - Uma gota do seu sangue e saberemos. - Eileen pegou a varinha e a mão de Florence e fez um pequeno corte, deixando uma gota pingar dentro do vidro. Ela mexeu e o líquido, antes transparente, tornou-se azul anil. - Sim! Você está grávida, eu vou ser avó! - e ela abraçou a afilhada. - Vou escrever para Pomfrey agora! - e entrou em casa.

Florence passou a mão na barriga e lágrimas vieram aos olhos, assim como um sorriso, que lhe tomou os lábios.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, Pomfrey viera até a Rua da Fiação para ver Florence.

- Está tudo, aparentemente, bem com você. – disse Pomfrey, depois de examiná-la. - Vou pedir alguns exames, que você poderá fazer em uma clínica trouxa e quero vê-los na semana que vem, certo? – a medibruxa se sentou numa cadeira que havia no quarto de Eileen, Florence estava sentada na cama. - E, mais uma coisa, Florence, nada de quadribol. Sei que sua gravidez deve ser mantida em sigilo, não se preocupe. Me chame sempre que necessário e em Hogwarts quero que vá me ver toda semana!

- Ok, obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. – sorriu Florence.

**

* * *

**

16 de Fevereiro, domingo

Florence acordou enjoada, como nos dias anteriores. Passou a mão sobre o ventre. Um calor no corpo, acompanhado de uma dor no peito. Tomou um banho para espantar o frio e as lembranças.

- Mas o quê você está fazendo aqui, Severus?... meu filho, quem fez isso com você? - Eileen exclamou ao abrir a porta para que Snape entrasse. Ele estava com arranhões no pescoço e um no rosto, as mãos igualmente feridas e mancava uma perna.

- Mãe, eu preciso falar com Florence.

- Não! Você não vai incomodá-la! – exclamou Eileen. - Vai embora, meu filho, por favor.

- Eu preciso tentar, mãe... eu a amo. – murmurou Snape.

- Se realmente a ama, não a incomode, por favor! Ela já está muito magoada com você.

* * *

Florence arrumava o cabelo quando ouviu vozes alteradas no andar de baixo. Foi ao corredor. Reconheceu a voz masculina.

_"Severus."_

Seu coração disparou. Voltaria para o quarto e não sairia de lá até que ele fosse embora. Mas não conseguiu sair do corredor.

- Eu sei, mãe. Por isso preciso falar com ela... eu preciso dela. – Florence ouviu Snape dizendo.

E ela respirou fundo duas vezes, antes de descer as escadas.

Ela o olhou de longe: os ombros largos, ferimentos pelo rosto, mãos e pescoço.

- Não perca seu tempo, Sr. Snape. – disse Florence, fria. - Não pretendo ouvir o que tem a dizer. Eu lhe disse uma vez para não esperar perdão.

- Eu te amo, Flor, admito que errei. Que jamais deveria ter... – começou ele, exasperado.

- Cale a boca e vá embora, Snape. - ela não podia fraquejar, por seu filho.

Florence passou por ele, até a porta, esperando que Snape a seguisse, e abriu a porta. Por coincidência, Black estava parado na entrada.

- Black? – estranhou Snape, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Snape, como vai? Com licença, Eileen. - Black entrou - Oi, Flor. – beijou a namorada nos lábios, abraçando-a na cintura, postando-se trás dela, encarando Snape, provocador.

- Mas, o quê é isso? - rosnou Snape.

- Estamos juntos. E eu já havia lhe dito isso. - falou Florence.

Snape não disse mais nada, apenas virou as costas e saiu.

Ao vê-lo sair mancando, sem dizer nada, Florence sentiu-se tontear e desmaiou.

* * *

Quando ela acordou, Eileen estava sentada ao lado de sua cama, adormecida na poltrona, e ela estava com a cabeça deitada no colo do namorado.

- Flor... você está melhor? – perguntou Sirius, baixinho.

- Sim. - ele a ajudou a sentar.

- O que você tem, meu amor?

- Nós temos que conversar, Sirius. Eu preciso te contar... vou entender se você me odiar. – ela murmurava, sem saber como dizer tudo a ele.

- Eu jamais odiaria você, Flor.

_"Droga! Por que ele tem que ser tão compreensivo?"I _– pensou ela.

- Nós começamos a namorar dia 5 de janeiro, certo? – começou Florence.

- Certíssimo. - ele sorriu.

- E no dia 9, eu dormi aqui na casa da minha madrinha.

- Eu me lembro. – e o sorriso sumira.

- Bem, Severus realmente não estava aqui... mas ele chegou no meio da noite. - Sirius desviou os olhos para a janela. - E nós... ele me agarrou e eu não pude fazer nada! – exasperou-se Florence. – Entenda, por favor, de acordo com o Encantamento, eu pertenço à ele... é algo elementar... eu...

- Você dormiu com ele? – perguntou Sirius, sério.

- Sim. - ela respirou fundo. - E eu estou grávida

- Por que você fez isso, Flor? – perguntou ele, triste.

- Você não entende! Quando Severus chega perto de mim, minhas pernas tremem, só a presença dele já é suficiente para me passar segurança! Meu coração morre milhares de vezes quando eu estou com ele...!

- Eu entendo, sim. Pois é exatamente assim que eu me sinto com você.

- Ah, Sirius. - Florence sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. - Me desculpe. Por favor.

- Pretende contar a ele?

- Não.

- Não vai voltar com Snape? – estranhou Sirius.

- Não. O que eu falei antes ainda vale: quero tentar esquecê-lo.

- Talvez isso seja impossível. – rosnou ele.

- Ao menos, quero tentar. – disse Florence. - Apenas tente não me odiar. – pediu.

Sirius levantou da cama e ficou andando pelo quarto.

- Eu já disse que seria impossível odiar você. – disse ele. - Eu te amo... eu posso fazer você feliz.

- Do que você está falando? – Florence não estava entendendo.

- Se você ainda me quiser ao seu lado... – disse ele.

- Sirius, eu estou grávida do cara que você mais odeia neste mundo. – esclareceu ela.

- Eu sei. Mas não posso deixar você sozinha.

- Não vai romper comigo? – ela não acreditava.

- É isso que você quer?

- Não! Eu gosto de você!

- Gosta? - ele a olhou, esperançoso.

- Claro que gosto, Sirius! Você é sempre tão atencioso comigo, demonstrando a todo momento que me ama. - ele sentou novamente na cama, de frente para ela. - Você ainda quer ficar comigo? – perguntou ela.

- Quero. Não vou abandonar vocês. - ele passou a mão sobre o ventre dela.

Verdes escuros se encheram de lágrimas e ela o abraçou.

- Você não existe! Eu te adoro muito, Sirius...

- Prometo que vou fazer o possível para fazer você esquecer o Seboso. - ele sorriu. - Estamos grávidos, então?

- Sim, de um pouco mais de um mês.

- Vou contar para todo mundo!

- Não! Nem todos podem saber! Lembre-se de quem eu sou! – disse ela, séria.

- Mas e Lily e James?

- Eles, é claro, _devem_ saber. Quero convidá-los para serem padrinhos.

- Eu concordo! – exclamou ele, feliz, beijando-a, docemente.

Eileen acordara, mas continuara fingindo que dormia, e ouvira toda a conversa deles e as palavras e promessas de amor de Sirius. Quando eles pararam de se beijar, ela simulou um bocejo e abriu os olhos.

- Como você está, minha querida? – perguntou Eileen.

- Bem, madrinha. Só... estou com fome!

- Então, vamos alimentar essa criança! – disse Eileen.

E os três desceram à cozinha.

* * *

Após o almoço, Florence lia na varanda, Sirius dormia numa rede. Eileen a chamou na cozinha. Florence foi até a madrinha e sentou na mesa, tomando um chá que Eileen lhe oferecera.

- Flor, querida, você vai aceitar a proposta desse rapaz? – começou Eileen.

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?

- Não, não 100%. – disse Florence, sincera. - Sirius gosta muito de mim, eu preciso de um pai para esse filho, do contrário Severus pode desconfiar e...

- Eu sei que isso seria muito perigoso, para todos nós. - Eileen olhou pela janela. - Fiquei tão preocupada depois de hoje. Ele estava ferido, todo machucado, uma perna mancando...

- Eu vi... eu disse à ele que seria assim.

- Isso não cessa? – quis saber Eileen.

- Não, muito provavelmente piore.

- Só me prometa uma coisa, Florence, não se afaste de mim. Eu quero meu neto ou neta perto de mim.

- Eu jamais afastaria essa criança de você, madrinha! E... eu vou precisar de ajuda. - ela sorriu.

- Com certeza. Se ele ou ela puxar ao meu filho... prepare-se para ver muita carinha emburrada. – riu Eileen.

Black entrou na cozinha, bocejando.

- E aí, preguiçoso? - Florence brincou.

- Aquela rede é que é muito confortável! – defendeu-se ele.

- Quer um chá? – ofereceu Eileen.

- Eu aceito, sim, obrigado, Sra. Eileen. Flor, quer dar um passeio essa tarde?

- Aonde?

- Podíamos dar uma volta no parque. E de tardezinha poderíamos ir ver se os recém-casados já retornaram da lua-de-mel meteórica. – disse ele.

- Isso se eles não estiverem muito ocupados, não é? – disse Florence, brincando.

- Foi um monstro que _você_ criou, querida. - comentou Eileen.

- Nem me lembre disso. Mas não me arrependo. Eles se amam.

- Eu vou ligar pra casa dos pais dela para saber. Podemos combinar de nos encontrarmos no parque, se eles já estiverem de volta. – disse Sirius.

Florence subiu enquanto o namorado foi ligar para os Evans. Ela arrumava suas malas quando ele entrou no quarto.

- Arrumando as coisas para amanhã? – perguntou Sirius, entrando no quarto.

- Sim. Teremos que sair cedo.

- Chegaremos em Hogwarts para o almoço.

- E os Potter? – perguntou ela.

- Estão na casa dos pais de James. Ainda vai levar uma semana para a reforma da casa deles em Godric's Hollow terminar.

- Então, vamos lá ver eles! - disse Florence, feliz por saber que logo veria a amiga recém-casada.

- Ainda, não. - Sirius a abraçou, beijando-a de leve, apaixonado, e ficou a encarando depois, sorrindo.

- O que foi? – estranhou ela.

- Estava imaginando como você ficará com um barrigão.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

Sirius tão fofo, mas tãão fofo que nem parece o Sirius...

*****Na vida real, o dia 14 de fevereiro de 1978 é uma terça-feira.

Beijos e obrigadas às lindas que me escreveram: **Coraline D. Snape** (obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic de novo! E por comentar também, obrigada!), **Yasmin Potter** (oh, vc por aqui? rsrs fã doida-ciumenta que eu amo), **Hatake KaguraLari** (thx pelos elogios e não me abandone depois de ler a PM que te mandei falando de quantos caps tem esta fic! O Sev é mesmo um idiota, mas que homem não é? rsrs).

**+ REVIEWS**


	28. Volta para Hogwarts

****

Cap. 27 - Volta para Hogwarts

**17 de Fevereiro de 1978**

Lily e James entraram no Grande Salão de mãos dadas, assim como Florence e Sirius, que puxou a namorada para um beijo, logo que sentaram na mesa da Grifinória. O salão inteiro não entendendo, absolutamente, nada.

As aulas daquela primeira tarde correram tranquilas, Florence não mais fazia par com Snape em Poções e DCAT, mas sim com Lily.

* * *

À noite, no salão comunal da Grifinória, estavam os dois casais sozinhos, conversando.

- Contamos? – perguntou Sirius, ansioso.

- Pode contar, Sirius. – riu Florence.

- Contar o quê? - perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Estamos grávidos. – exclamou Sirius, abraçando a namorada.

- Como assim? - perguntou James.

- Flor está grávida.

- Meus... parabéns! - falou Lily, meio desconfiada.

- Querem ser os padrinhos? – perguntou Florence.

- Claro! - responderam juntos Lily e James.

E eles continuaram a conversar até altas horas.

**

* * *

**

Abril 1978

E os meses foram se passando. Abril chegara, o frio se fora. A pressão dos N.I.E.M.s aumentara.

Tarde da noite.

Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Snape estava sentado inquieto em frente à lareira. A Marca ardera logo que se deitara, não conseguiu mais dormir.

Levantou, decidido. Foi para a biblioteca. Pegou um livro, mas não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos. Florence. Era tudo em que ele pensava.

Durante as aulas, ele apenas lançava olhares na direção em que ela estivesse. Ela fazia seu coração bater enlouquecido, ele não podia negar. E desde que parara de falar com ela, percebera que sua vida estava ficando cada dia mais deprimente. Ele sabia que não havia feito a escolha certa. Florence jamais o perdoaria. Mas que vida teria ele para oferecer à uma mulher como ela? Ao menos como Comensal ele poderia ter algum poder, poderia, quem sabe um dia, chegar ao poderio monetário e de influência dos Malfoy! Mas, agora, ali sozinho sentado naquela biblioteca, altas horas da noite, a Marca ainda ardendo suavemente em seu braço, ele repensava se valeria alguma coisa seguir um cara que ela odiava, seguir um caminho que jamais se cruzaria com o de Florence. Um caminho que exterminaria pessoas de que ela gostava. Ouviu alguém entrar na biblioteca e se escondeu entre as estantes.

_"Florence."_ – constatou ele, o coração acelerando.

Ele sabia. O perfume dela logo se espalhou por todo o local. Apurou os ouvidos. Ela chorava. Snape saiu de onde estava e ficou a espiando. Linda. Ouvira umas meninas comentando no salão comunal da sonserina que Florence tinha engordado, e agora, olhando-a de perto, ele via que, sim, ela estava um pouco maior do que ele lembrava, mas não importava, ela era perfeita.

- Saia de onde estiver Snape, eu sei que está aí. – murmurou ela, em meio a soluços.

E ele se mostrou, saindo do meio das estantes.

- Boa noite, Srta. Dellacourt. – murmurou ele.

- Boa noite. - ela tratou de parar de chorar e secar o rosto. - O que está fazendo aqui à essa hora?

- Estudando. - uma sobrancelha arqueou-se.

- Ah... claro. - ela foi em direção à porta. - Não vou lhe incomodar.

- Você não incomoda. - ele murmurou.

Foi muito baixo, mas ela ouviu e se virou, lágrimas nos olhos. Ficaram se olhando, em silêncio. Os corações batendo em seus ouvidos, como sempre acontecia. Florence estava arrepiada, o cheiro dele a atingia de leve, entorpecendo-a. Ele era a última pessoa que ela queria ver, naquele momento.

_"Mentira. Eu precisava saber se ele estava bem. Eu senti... soube que ele estava sendo chamado."_

Mas agora, ali, na frente dele, sozinhos, ela não sabia mais o que queria. Na verdade, sabia sim. Mas não podia. Baixou a cabeça e saiu para o corredor, a passos rápidos, quase correndo. Diminuiu a velocidade para descer as escadas e entrou no salão comunal da sonserina. Sentou encolhida no sofá ao lado da única grande janela mágica que havia ali, ficou olhando a noite lá fora, não segurando as lágrimas que caíram.

Snape entrou no salão comunal logo atrás dela. Ouviu a respiração e foi ao sofá. Parando em pé, só a observando, sem saber o que dizer.

- O que você quer, Snape?

- Saber o que você tem.

- Como se você não pudesse imaginar... – rosnou ela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Pensando em tudo o que já havia acontecido entre eles. Há poucos meses atrás eles passavam a noite se agarrando naquele mesmo sofá. Seu coração se apertou ao ver que ela tentava disfarçar as lágrimas. Como podia amar tanto alguém. A observou, tentou formular alguma frase na cabeça, mas nada além do que berrava em sua mente para ser dito saiu pela sua boca:

- Eu amo você.

Ela o olhou, verdes escuros raivosos.

- Por que me disse isso? - ela levantou, furiosa.

- Porque é o que eu sinto.

- Porque é o que sente? Sente mesmo? – ela estava furiosa.

- Sim.

- Você é um idiota!

- O que eu fiz agora? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

- Não é o agora! É o que você tem feito... - ela tentou passar por ele, mas foi detida. - Me solte! Seu imbecil! Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo...! - quase gritou ela, deixando lágrimas rolarem.

Snape a abraçou com força, dando proteção àquela que ele tanto amava. Florence chorou em seu ombro, abraçada em seu pescoço. Ele deitou o rosto nos cabelos dela, sentindo seu perfume, apertando-a mais contra si. As lágrimas cessaram, ela tentou se afastar, mas Snape a segurou.

- Me... solta. - ela o empurrou, mas não queria se soltar dos braços dele.

Eles se encararam. Snape não hesitou e a beijou, tocando seus lábios, lentamente, no início, aprofundando logo que ela entreabriu a boca, no intuito de xingá-lo. Depois de um tempo eles se separaram.

- Eu sei o que eu sinto e eu amo você. - Snape tirou o casaco e o jogou no sofá, dobrando as mangas da camisa e a encarou, observando que realmente ela estava mais cheinha do que antes. Florence o olhava fixamente, com um vinco entre os olhos, ele percebeu para onde ela olhava. - Me desculpe. - ele já ia descer a manga para esconder a Marca, mas ela o impediu.

- Eu não tenho medo dessa Marca, Severus. - Florence segurou o braço dele, mas não ousou tocar a tatuagem, com medo de que esta reagisse ao seu sangue. - Eu também amo você. - ela olhou em pretos e abaixou a cabeça, soltando seu braço e indo em direção as escadas dos dormitórios. - Mas não podemos.

- Por que?

Ela se virou para olhá-lo, verdes tristes.

- Eu disse que não haveria perdão, Severus. - e ela subiu as escadas.

Snape passou o resto da noite sentado no sofá. Perdido em pensamentos.

**

* * *

**

Maio de 1978

Tinha festa no salão comunal da sonserina. O motivo? Quadribol. Florence estava ali com Regulus. O amigo estava abatido, mas ela não perguntaria porquê. Sabia a resposta e não tinha dito a ele que ela sabia que ele tinha se tornado um Comensal.

- Flor, não olhe para trás. – murmurou Reggy.

- Por que?

- Você não vai gostar... Snape e Rosmerta.

- Ele... está aqui com ela? – Florence não acreditou. – Ele está participando da comemoraçã de quadribol e trouxe ela pra cá?

- Sim.

- Mas ele nunca... quando eu jogava, ele nunca veio à uma comemoração comigo.

- Não dê bola, Flor. – pediu Regulus.

Mas as lágrimas já tomavam conta de seus olhos. Estava completamente sensível por causa da gravidez, chorava por qualquer coisinha, e agora... _isso_. Ela saiu do salão comunal, indo à Torre de Astronomia. Ficou lá, chorando. Sabia que isso fazia mal para o bebê, diziam que ele sentia quando ela estava triste e sofria com ela. Mas não conseguia evitar. Ouviu um barulho e saiu rapidamente da sala de aula de astronomia, se escondendo atrás de uma pilastra. Reconheceu a voz.

_"Não. Não pode ser. Ele não faria isso..."_

Snape trouxera Rosmerta para a sua torre! Ali, onde eles começaram a namorar, onde se agarravam, se escondiam... não! Era demais pra ela. Florence não segurou um soluço ao vê-lo colar a vagabunda na parede, beijando-a.

* * *

- Acho que ouvi um barulho, Severus. - falou Rosmerta, arfando.

- Vou ver o que é. - e ele veio perto de onde Florence estava escondida. - Não tem ninguém. - ele se virou, voltando para a sala.

* * *

Florence saiu de onde estava e correu pelo corredor, sem ver ao certo aonde ia, correu, aos prantos. Snape viu.

- Florence? – ele chamou, sentindo o coração apertar._ "Maldição!"_ - Florence! - ele chamou, correndo atrás dela.

Ela ouviu ele chamando, mas não parou. Continuou correndo, entrou num corredor desconhecido, havia uma escada, que ela não viu.

- Florence! - ele correu até onde ela estava caída, inconsciente. - Flor... por favor, acorde! - ele a pegou nos braços, voltando uma parte do caminho, rumo à enfermaria. Entrou, chutando a porta. - Madame Pomfrey! - e a medibruxa saiu de trás do biombo em que estava.

- Por Merlin! O que aconteceu? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – gritou Pomfrey.

- Eu... - ele não podia negar, a culpa era sua. - Ela rolou um lance de escadas, eu a encontrei desmaiada.

- Coloque-a aqui, Sr. Snape. - ele a deitou na cama que Pomfrey indicara. - Florence... deixe-me ver. Ah, não! - havia sangue nas pernas do pijama que a menina usava debaixo do robe. - O bebê.

- Bebê?

- Florence está grávida. Sr. Snape, por favor, corra e chame o diretor e Sirius Black.

Ele assentiu e saiu.

Seu peito ardia de raiva e sentimento de perda. Ela estava grávida... do cachorro! Sua vontade era se atirar da torre da Grifinória, neste momento. Morrer seria menos doloroso do que ver sua amada com Black, tendo filhos com ele, casando... chegou à gárgula que dava acesso aos aposentos do diretor, pediu passagem, disse que era urgente, que chamavam o diretor na enfermaria. Menos de um minuto depois, Dumbledore apareceu, seguindo até a enfermaria. Snape foi chamar Black.

* * *

Quando Sirius entrou na enfermaria, Pomfrey ministrava uma poção a uma já acordada Florence.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

- Eu caí da escada. - Florence respondeu. - Mas nem eu, nem os bebês, corremos perigo.

- _Os bebês_?

- Sim, são gêmeos, Sirius, dois meninos! - ela acariciava o ventre. - Estamos todos bem, foi apenas um sangramento...

- Que poderia ter sido grave, por isso pedi que o diretor comparecesse. A Srta. Dellacourt terá de ficar em observação constante, ela deve deixar Hogwarts.

- Eu já imaginava que seria este o motivo de ter me chamado, Poppy. E eu não faço objeção. - falou Dumbledore.

- Mas e meus N.I.E.M.s?

- Acredito que você não terá problema nenhum em fazê-los em junho, mesmo não comparecendo às aulas, Florence. - riu Dumbledore.

Ela lhe sorriu, cúmplice. Era verdade. Hogwarts estava muito aquém do que ela já aprendera com o pai.

- Então, estou de castigo. De cama até Novembro? – perguntou Florence.

- Não, querida, você não está de castigo, mas terá de se cuidar. Você tem dois bebês aí dentro. - Pomfrey lhe disse, sorrindo. - Mas não precisará ficar confinada à uma cama até o parto. Só se cuidar, muito. Eu diria para ficar com sua madrinha.

- Certo, escreverei hoje pra ela. - disse, suspirando em alívio; sairia de Hogwarts, não teria mais que ver Snape todos os dias.

Sirius se aproximou da cama dela, preocupado, segurando sua mão.

- Foi Snape quem te trouxe para cá... por que? – perguntou ele, amuado.

- Porque eu caí... e eu vi ele e...

- Rosmerta. Eu sei. Regulus me contou.

- Eu não os segui, eu já estava na torre quando eles chegaram. Vi eles se agarrando e saí correndo.

- Pelo menos vocês estão bem. - ele acariciou a pequena barriga dela.

- Estamos. Dois meninos, Sirius! - ela sorriu. - Não acreditei quando Pomfrey me falou.

Sirius se inclinou e beijou os lábios da namorada, apaixonadamente.

Snape, que estava na porta, sentiu seu sangue ferver e saiu ventando da enfermaria. Antes que matasse o maldito Black.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

Cadê **reviews**?

Reviews cadê?


	29. Hogsmead antes de levar os pensamentos

****

Cap. 28 - Hogsmead antes de Levar os Pensamentos para Passear

**Maio 1978**

**Quinta-feira**

**Rua da Fiação**

Desde que Florence chegara, Eileen notou que algo estava errado com ela. Florence se alimentava bem, caminhava todos os dias pela manhã, como Pomfrey mandara, não ficava em pé por muito tempo, cumpria todas as recomendações da medibruxa... mas não, alguma coisa estava muito errada com ela, Eileen já a pegara chorando sem motivo algum num belo dia de sol, logo depois que Sirius saíra dali. Sim, alguma coisa não estava bem com Florence. E Eileen sabia de quem era a culpa. A afilhada sentia saudades de Severus, era óbvio isso. Mas Eileen já sabia o que fazer. Florence queria ir para Hogsmead no fim-de-semana, pois bem, Eileen escreveria ao diretor Dumbledore pedindo que ele permitisse que fosse falar com Snape, ou que ele pudesse ir ao vilarejo.

* * *

Depois de escrever e despachar a coruja com a carta em direção à Hogwarts, Eileen foi para o pátio dos fundos, onde a afilhada lia uma revista trouxa, deitada no sofá que lá havia.

- Como estamos? - ela sentou ao lado de Florence.

- Muito bem. Com muito calor.

- Sirius lhe respondeu se poderá nos encontrar em Hogsmead, Flor?

- Não, ele não poderá ir. Dumbledore não permitiu.

- Por que?

- Porque ele está mal nas notas, periga não passar nos N.I.E.M.s. – riu Florence.

- Bem, então, seremos só nós duas passeando pelo vilarejo. Já arrumou suas coisas, querida?

- Já sim, madrinha.

Silêncio, Florence continuou lendo, Eileen não aguentou:

- O que você tem, Flor?

- Eu? Nada.

- Não minta pra mim. Desde que você veio pra cá, eu tenho notado que está triste. Já te peguei chorando pelos cantos mais de uma vez. Me diz, querida, por favor. Foi Severus? O que ele lhe fez?

- Nada! Por que acha que, se estou triste, é por causa dele? – ela se irritou.

- Porque sempre é. Me conte, o que quer que ele tenha feito! Não aguento mais te ver assim... e essa tristeza toda não faz bem para o bebê! – exclamou Eileen.

Lágrimas inundaram verdes escuros, ao lembrar:

- Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia, olhando o céu, pensando... ouvi um barulho e me escondi nas pilastras. Quando olhei para ver quem estava ali... vi ele e Rosmerta se agarrando...

- Está me dizendo que ele levou outra garota para a torre de vocês?

- Sim. Foi então que eu corri.

- Correu? Como assim? Isso você não me contou quando veio pra cá! – exclamou Eileen, preocupada.

- Não contei porque sabia que ficaria preocupada. Eu corri e ele me seguiu. Entrei num corredor desconhecido, rolei escada abaixo...

- Rolou? Você _rolou_ escada abaixo?

- Sim. E desmaiei. Quando acordei, já estava na enfermaria. Pomfrey me disse que eu tivera um sangramento, mas que estava tudo bem. Nossa! Madrinha! Eu me esqueci de te contar! São gêmeos.

- Gêmeos? Dois bebês? – confirmou Eileen.

- Sim, dois meninos.

- Mas que notícia maravilhosa! - ela abraçou a afilhada. - Dois meninos! Mas e esse sangramento que você teve?

- Pomfrey disse que fui levada à enfermaria à tempo de ele não se tornar um problema.

- Quem levou você para a enfermaria?

- Severus.

- Hm. - Eileen decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário. - Quer tomar um chá comigo?

- Sim. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Eu imagino. Você come por três, agora, Flor.

- Eu é que sei! Sinto fome o tempo todo!

E elas foram para a cozinha.

* * *

**Sexta-feira**

**Noite**

Snape estava sentado numa mesa da biblioteca. Sozinho. Na mesa em que sentara com ela, pela primeira vez. Estudava História da Magia... ou melhor, tentava estudar. Seus pensamentos se desviavam, sempre na mesma direção. Ele estava saindo com Rosmerta, mas ela não lhe despertava nem 1/3 do desejo que Florence lhe fazia sentir, nem 1/6 do carinho, nem 1/200 da vontade de... Bufou. Já estava tarde. Desistiu de tentar estudar. Iria para o salão comunal, tomaria um banho e se jogaria na cama, abraçado na camisa branca que ela usara na última noite deles.

- Sr. Snape? – chamaram.

Ele se virou. Era Filch.

- Dumbledore quer falar com o senhor, agora. – continuou o zelador.

E ele assentiu e seguiu até o escritório do diretor.

* * *

- Entre. Sr. Snape. - cumprimentou Dumbledore.

- Boa noite, diretor.

- Sente-se. - Snape obedeceu. - Sua mãe me escreveu pedindo autorização para vê-lo neste fim-de-semana.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com...? - _"...Florence?" _- ele se preocupou.

- Não... - Dumbledore o olhava sobre os oclinhos meia-lua. - Sua mãe e a Srta. Dellacourt estão ótimas. Ela apenas me disse que quer vê-lo.

- O senhor me concederia permissão?

- Com certeza. Você é um dos melhores, se não o melhor, aluno de toda a escola. Tem minha permissão. Hagrid o levará até o vilarejo, amanhã bem cedo.

- Hogsmead? - perguntou Snape.

- Sim, ela estará lá.

- Antes das 7hs estarei na porta principal. – confirmou Snape.

- Pode ir, Sr. Snape. Uma boa noite.

- Obrigado, Diretor. - e ele saiu.

* * *

**Sábado**

**Manhã**

Sabia porque sua mãe estaria em Hogsmead. Florence deve ter vindo pra casa. Então ele a veria, hoje. Só com o pensamento seu coração pulava. Podia ver Hagrid se aproximando das portas principais. Caminhou com o meio-gigante até o vilarejo.

* * *

Eileen e a afilhada caminhavam pelas ruas de Hogsmead.

- Vamos à Dedosdemel? - convidou Eileen.

- Vamos, estou louca por um doce!

Entraram na loja, Florence escolhia suas guloseimas.

- Querida eu vou esperar por você no Três Vassouras. – disse Eileen.

- Ok.

E Eileen saiu. Foi até o bar e sentou numa mesa próximo à porta. Logo Snape estaria ali.

* * *

- Sua mãe o espera aí dentro. – disse o meio-gigante.

E Hagrid o deixou na porta do Três Vassouras e voltou para o castelo. Snape entrou no bar e logo a encontrou. Sozinha. Foi até ela.

- Oi, mãe. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, querido. Nada grave. Sente-se comigo. – pediu Eileen.

- Então... por que a urgência em me ver? - Snape sentou.

- Você não imagina o motivo?

- Não.

- Florence está muito abatida. - Eileen respirou fundo. - Estou preocupada com ela.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Devia ter chamado o Black que é o namorado dela! – rosnou Snape.

- Não faça de conta que não está ligando , Severus! Eu sei o que você fez. Sei que ela rolou escada abaixo, porque viu você e outra menina na torre de astronomia.

- E daí? - _"Então, ela sentira ciúmes?"_

- Como _"e daí"_? Isso foi, no mínimo, uma falta de respeito!

- Não posso fazer nada se a Srta. Dellacourt não gostou do que viu. – disse Snape.

- Não faça isso, meu filho. Você a ama...

- Eu não amo ela. - mentiu ele. - E, mesmo que eu sentisse o que quer que fosse por ela... de que adiantaria? Florence está grávida do Black.

- É... - Eileen mordeu a língua até sair sangue, não podia contar a verdade, por mais que ela pulasse para sair de sua boca.

- Onde ela está?

- Quer vê-la? – atirou Eileen.

- Não!... só perguntei porque sei que ela está por aqui.

- Ela já vai chegar. - Eileen a viu na porta. - Ali está ela. - viu Florence dar meia volta e continuar a caminhar, sem entrar. - Ela sabe que você está aqui...

- Ela está indo embora? - ele se virou para ver.

- Aparentemente, sim.

- Eu vou... trazê-la de volta. - e ele levantou, saindo para a rua, sem se impedir de chegar perto dela.

* * *

Florence pagou suas compras, duas sacolas cheias de doces, e foi para o Três Vassouras se encontrar com Eileen. Já na porta do bar, ela soube: Snape estava ali. Virou-se para ir quando uma mão a deteu.

- Não precisa ir. Eu já estava de saída. – disse Snape, tirando a mão do braço dela como se queimasse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu me certifiquei, tenho absoluta certeza de que hoje não é dia de visitação ao vilarejo.

- Minha mãe me chamou. Mas já nos falamos.

- Bom, se Eileen te chamou... fique. Faz muito tempo que ela quer te ver. – disse ela.

- Não quero lhe incomodar.

- Você... não vai incomodar. Fique, por favor. – pediu, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você quer que eu fique? - ele se aproximou dela.

- Sim... err... não! - ela tropeçou nas palavras, pela proximidade em que estavam. - Quero dizer, para não entristecer minha madrinha eu posso aturar a sua presença por meia hora ou mais.

- Certo. Me permita carregar suas compras. – pediu Snape.

- Sim. Obrigada.  
E os dois entraram, indo até Eileen.

- Mudou de idéia, Florence? Por que ia embora? – perguntou Eileen.

- Estou me sentindo um tanto cansada. Não quero me demorar para ir para casa, madrinha.

- Você está certa, querida. Faz mais de duas horas que saímos de casa. Logo iremos, ok? - Florence assentiu com a cabeça. - Como estão os estudos para os N.I.E.M.s, Severus?

- Todos os dias eu reviso alguma matéria. -_ "Quando meus pensamentos não se desviam para ela..." _

Florence ouviu aquele pensamento e o olhou, espantada. Então, a união das mentes continuava? Mesmo afastados? Talvez, - e ela se espantou mais ao entender isso! - aqueles sonhos intensos que vinha tendo não eram só dela, eram compartilhados! Um arrepio cruzou sua espinha. E, de acordo com as declarações que trocavam nos tais sonhos, ele ainda a amava! A desejava, mais do que nunca.

_"Preciso ir embora." _– pensou Florence.

- Madrinha. Podemos ir?

- Vamos caminhando, se você não se importar, Severus poderia nos acompanhar.

- Mas... - _"Era tudo o que eu precisava: levar ele para minha casa!"_ ironizou em pensamento. - Claro. - não poderia estragar a felicidade de Eileen, sabia o quanto ela sofria sabendo o que Snape se tornara. - Vamos?

- Não. – disse ele. – Eu devo retornar para o castelo. E já vou indo. - ele abraçou Eileen. - Tchau, mãe. - e se virou para Florence, pegando em sua mão, levando-a aos lábios. - Tchau, Srta. Dellacourt. – e um choque irradiou do local em que ele tocara os lábios para todo o corpo dela, sem falar nos olhos negros intensos que a fitavam.

- Tchau, Sr. Snape.

E ele voltou para o castelo.

As duas saíram e foram caminhando devagar até a casa de Florence ali no vilarejo.

* * *

Elas entraram na casa.

- Por que isso, Flor? – perguntou Eileen.

- _Isso_ o quê?

- Essa coisa estranha entre vocês, a maneira formal com que você o trata.

- E eu deveria fazer o quê? – perguntou Florence, brava. - Me jogar nos braços dele, dizer que o amo, que os filhos são dele e que quero que ele me pegue e...

- Eu já entendi! - cortou Eileen. – Sem detalhes, por favor. Mas eu acho que sim, você deveria fazer isso mesmo! O que não dá é você ficar sofrendo num canto e ele no outro!

- Muito que ele está sofrendo! Agarrando aquela... – rosnou Florence.

- Ele é homem, Florence! Como acha que ele se sente pensando que você se entregou para o Sirius?

- E por que ele pensaria isso? – estranhou ela.

- Porque você disse que os filhos são de Sirius! – exclamou Eileen.

Florence ficou quieta, subindo as escadas para o quarto.

- Vou pedir para Tiffany e Mel servirem um chá para nós no seu quarto, pode ser? – disse Eileen.

- Sim, desde que o assunto não seja o seu filho.

Eileen respirou fundo, inconformada.

* * *

Mas Snape não fora direto para o castelo. Decidiu ir até Londres. Aparatou.

Era quase noite. Ele estava sentado num banco, às margens do Tamisa, depreciando as construções trouxas. Nada daquelas tolices trouxas chegavam aos pés da menor das mágicas. Embora, em termos de morte e destruição em massa, Voldemort era só um moleque com estilingue, diante do poder bélico dos trouxas.

Ele deitou no banco, de barriga para cima, os olhos fechados. Deixou as lembranças tomarem conta de sua mente. Era a hora da seção nostalgia, seu filme particular... lembranças de um passado agora tão distante.

_"Florence... por que eu não lhe ouvi? Eu sou um imbecil. Perdi você para o cachorro!... mas não a culpo por ficar com ele. A culpa é minha, eu a joguei nos braços dele. Se eu não tivesse me aliado... terminaríamos Hogwarts e eu a faria minha esposa. Minha mulher." _- lágrimas tomaram seus olhos. A indiferença com que ela o tratara hoje... doía, e como doía! Ele sentou no banco, abraçando os joelhos e chorou, por si, por ela, por sua mãe que não cansava de tentar juntá-los novamente. Riu, triste. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, descendo as pernas para o chão, secando o rosto.

_"Isso é loucura... ficar revivendo lembranças. Momentos que se foram e que não voltarão! Pois eu fiz com que assim fosse. Florence... se você não voltar para mim eu acho que vou acabar enlouquecendo, ou pedindo para morrer nessa maldita guerra."_

Ele estava cansado. Não queria mais aquela vida. E sabia que tudo estava apenas no começo. As lembranças da última reunião com os comensais ainda estavam vivas em sua mente. Snape riu intimamente ao lembrar o que fizera após sair da reunião. Correra para casa, implorar o perdão de Florence. Riu da ironia que sua vida se tornara, estava prestes a atacar, torturar e matar pessoas que ela gostava, que ele conhecia e havia tido como amigos; prestes a matar inocentes desconhecidos, apenas por terem nascido trouxas. Muitos morreriam sem nem entender o porquê.

Aquele mal-estar, o mau agouro que sempre estava presente nas reuniões, a atmosfera carregada de energias ruins, só faziam aumentar a angústia de seu coração. Não, definitivamente, não era irônico que ele tenha sentido medo, que tenha corrido para os braços de quem lhe trazia paz ao coração. _"Florence."_ A ironia estava no que acontecera, no que sua vida se tornara. No que seria dali para frente.

_"...depois daqui não serão mais apenas detenções, não haverão mais caldeirões imundos para limpar, bichos nojentos a serem destripados, não haverá Dumbledore para manter a sua cabeça sobre seu pescoço. Além de Hogwarts, as coisas são muito diferentes. Principalmente quando você erra."_

A voz dela ecoava em sua mente. Levantou do banco e caminhou.

_"Não haveria perdão."_ - e era verdade. Não havia como sair do meio dos comensais, não haveria perdão para um pária, um traidor. E não havia como ser aceito na Ordem da Fênix, não haveria perdão para um ex-comensal.

Voltou para Hogwarts. Hagrid o aguardava nos portões. Entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Tomou um banho e se deitou. Pelo menos para seu corpo havia descanso.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

500 reviews... o.O

UAL!

Obrigada a todas às leitoras lindas que leram e lêem esta fic!

Obrigada por todos os comentários!

Beijos!

E beijos mais que especiais para **Coraline D. Snape **e **Hatake KaguraLari** (sim, Sev acha - e continuará achando por alguns anos - que os filhos da Flor são filhos do Sirius!) que revisaram o capítulo anterior em tempo recorde!


	30. NIEMs e O Baile

****

Cap. 29 - N.I.E.M.s e O Baile

**Julho 1978**

Florence retornou ao castelo para fazer as provas dos N.I.E.M.s.

* * *

Primeiro dia de provas.

Poções, Runas, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia e Astronomia.

Florence não fazia esta última, portanto aproveitou o tempo para procurar por Regulus. Mas não o encontrou. Foi à torre da Grifinória, esperaria por Sirius ali e perguntaria se ele sabia onde estava seu irmão. Acabou adormecendo na poltrona.

- Flor... acorde.

- Sirius, você demorou e eu dormi... - ela sentou. - Você sabe o que aconteceu com Reggy? Ele não está em lugar nenhum do castelo. Não respondeu minha última carta e...

- Ele morreu. – disse Sirius, num murmúrio.

- O quê? Como assim... do que você está falando?

- Eu também não sabia. Dumbledore me contou hoje pela manhã. Faz mais de uma semana que Regulus está desaparecido. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu...

- Então, não se tem confirmação de que ele morreu!

- Tem sim. Me disseram que ele não mais compareceu às reuniões com os comensais. – disse Sirius, sabendo o quanto a namorada adorava seu irmão.

- Quem te disse?

- Snape.

- Mas... Reggy, morto! - ela começou a chorar. Seus pensamentos voavam do amigo querido para Snape, ele poderia ser o próximo! Não! Não sobreviveria se isso acontecesse! E as lágrimas rolaram.

Sirius a abraçou.

* * *

**Segundo e último dia de provas.**

Pela manhã: DCAT e Tranfiguração.

Tudo transcorrera tranquilamente até agora.

Florence estava sentada, sozinha, sob uma árvore ao redor do lago. Batia um ventinho delicioso ali, e ela estava com um calor terrível.

- Florence?

Ela abriu os olhos e se virou para ver quem a chamara.

- Rosmerta. Como vai?

- Ótima! Severus e eu estamos nos dando maravilhosamente bem. - e a corvinal sorriu, maliciosa.

- Que bom. - Florence notou o que ela queria dizer.

- Ele, agora, é meu! - Rosmerta se aproximou dela, olhando-a fixamente. - Você entende isso?

- Olha, se vocês estão _"se dando"_ tão bem quanto diz, não tem o que temer, não é mesmo?

- Obviamente.

- Então, por que está aqui? – perguntou Florence, irritada.

- Apenas... lhe avisando para ficar longe do _meu_ Severus.

- Aproveite enquanto há tempo. - falou Florence rosnando de raiva.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Snape, assim como meu amigo Regulus, é um comensal da morte.

- Eu sei disso, eu já via a Marca, sempre a vejo quando ele tira a roupa. - sussurrou ela, baixo, para provocar Florence.

- Pois bem, Regulus morreu. Snape pode ser o próximo. - doeu dizer aquilo, não era o que realmente pensava.

- E se eu for, a senhorita não tem nada a ver com isso, não é mesmo? - Snape aparecera ao lado da namorada.

- Absolutamente, não, Sr. Snape. Não vou nem mesmo lamentar. A escolha foi sua. - e Florence se levantou, saindo dali, antes que as lágrimas rolassem.

* * *

Pela tarde teve História da Magia, Feitiços e Aritmancia.

Ela não viu mais ele.

* * *

**À noite.**

**O Baile.**

_"Ela está linda. Perfeita."_

Foi tudo o que Snape pode pensar ao ver Florence entrar no salão com Sirius. O casal Potter e os amigos Lupin e Pettigrew com eles. Ela vestia um traje rosa-pérola que realçava sua delicadeza e feminilidade, o ventre distendido em destaque, os cachos soltos, caindo pelas costas e ombros. Dumbledore foi cumprimentá-la, acompanhado por McGonagall e Pomfrey.

A música começou a tocar e Sirius a tirou para dançar, mas não demorou muito para voltarem a sentar. Florence tonteara e quase caíra. Snape controlou o ímpeto de ir segurá-la e socar a cara do cachorro por permitir que ela, grávida, dançasse uma música tão agitada.

Mas Snape não ficou mais por muito tempo ali. Saindo rapidamente, antes que Rosmerta o puxasse para dançar. Os punhos cerrados de raiva. O coração dolorido.

_"... não vou nem mesmo lamentar. A escolha foi sua."_ - a voz dela repetia em seus pensamentos.

A verdade doía.

* * *

**Agosto 1978**

Estava na casa da madrinha. Snape sumira desde a noite do baile em Hogwarts. Eileen estava desolada. Florence não podia ficar sozinha, e a madrinha não queria sair de casa, com esperanças de que o filho apareceria a qualquer momento.

* * *

6 meses de gravidez e um barrigão que mais parecia 9. Ficar em casa no calor que estava fazendo era suicídio, era desconfortável demais. Passeios no parque e visitas aos Potter eram diários. Hoje era um daqueles dias em que o sol não poupa nem os menos vestidos. Florence jogara um vestido muito leve sobre o corpo, os cachos presos displicentes no alto da cabeça. Sirius e ela caminhavam devagar pelo parque, ao longe já podiam ver Lily e James sentados sob a árvore. Se aproximaram.

- E ai? Florence? - cumprimentou James. - Como estão vocês três?

- Com muito calor... o que acham de irmos tomar um sorvete?

- Claro. - James ajudou Lily a se levantar. - Aqui perto tem uma barraquinha de sorvete expresso, pode ser?

- Qualquer coisa abaixo de zero serve. - Florence respirou fundo.

* * *

Os dois casais caminhavam pelo laguinho depois de pegarem seus sorvetes. Lily e Florence pararam para ver os patos, Lily acaricando o barrigão da amiga.

- Qual vai ser meu afilhado?

- James. O primeiro que nascer.

- Que honra! Muito obrigado pela homenagem! - falou Potter.

- Cala a boca, James, eu sempre adorei esse nome, por uma infeliz coincidência sua mãe também. - ela falou séria, mas sorriu no final mostrando que era brincadeira. Mas tonteou, se segurando na amurada do laguinho para não cair. Sirius correu pra segurá-la.

- O que você tem?

- Só me senti um pouco tonta. É o calor...

- É melhor irmos para casa. Se apóia em mim. – e ela colocou o braço sobre o pescoço de Sirius. - Você tem dois bebês aí dentro, Flor.

- Eu sei... eu é que sei. - começaram a caminhar. - Que desconforto horrível... esse calor infernal! Nunca quis tanto que o inverno chegasse. – disse Florence.

- Eles nascem quando, Florence?

- Novembro, início de novembro.

- Você tem ido ver Pomfrey com frequência? – perguntou Lily.

- Ela tem vindo me ver toda semana. Mas está tudo ótimo com os meninos, eu é que estou fraca. E olha que eu como pra caramba. Pomfrey acha que eles vão nascer com mais de 3 quilos cada um. - riu ela.

* * *

Eles chegaram até a casa de Eileen. Sirius acompanhou Florence até o sofá da varanda dos fundos, onde estava mais fresquinho, e foi à cozinha pegar água.

Snape estava lá.

- Black? À que devo a visita?

- Sua mãe não está em casa, Snape. - ele ignorou a pergunta.

- Isso eu já sei. O que eu não sei é por que _você_ está aqui. - a voz ironicamente suave.

- Florence está aqui, eu também estou. - ele arrumava a bandeja com copos e a jarra de água.

- Pensei ter lido, neste bilhete grudado na geladeira, que vocês estariam pelo parque. – disse Snape, pegando um bilhete na porta da geladeira.

- Sim. Mas Flor passou mal. - Sirius foi para a varanda.

Snape controlou a preocupação, não perguntando o que acontecera. Foi à sala e observou Florence sentada na varanda, tomando a água que Black passara à ela, alisando a barriga proeminente. Ela estava linda. Sirius sentou ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça na barriga dela, sorrindo e fazendo-a rir. Snape sentiu seu sangue ferver. Sua vontade era ir até lá e expulsar o cachorro da sua casa, da vida de Florence! Mas não podia fazer isso, era sua culpa se ela estava lá fora sentada com o cachorro, grávida dele, e não ao seu lado, com seus filhos no ventre. E, assim, ele foi embora, encontrando com sua mãe no pátio da frente.

- Filho! - Eileen correu e o abraçou. - Que bom te ver! - o beijou o rosto. - Entre e tome um chá com sua mãe!

- Não. Você já tem companhias demais. - ele rosnou.

- O que houve?

- Nada. Eu estou de saída.

- Ao menos me ajude a levar as compras para dentro. – pediu Eileen.

- Ok. - ele pegou as sacolas que sua mãe carregava e as levou até a cozinha.

* * *

Os meninos chutavam. Florence ria, feliz. Mas sabia o motivo da agitação dos filhos. Snape estava ali. Ela sentira o perfume dele, logo que entraram em casa. Sempre que ele estava por perto, os meninos chutavam, de alguma forma eles sabiam quem era o pai deles. Ela suspirou, sem parar de sorrir, acariciando a barriga.

* * *

Eileen entrou logo atrás do filho e viu Florence, Sirius, Lily e James na varanda, entendendo o motivo da irritação do filho. Percebendo que Snape olhava disfarçadamente para a varanda e rosnava alguma coisa.

- Filho... vá lá. – murmurou Eileen.

- Não.

- Converse com ela.

- Não, mãe. Ela está grávida dele, eles devem ficar juntos.

Eileen mordeu a língua, tentando segurar a verdade que sempre teimava em querer pular de sua boca.

- Tchau, mãe. - Snape a beijou e abraçou novamente, indo para a porta da frente e saindo.

Eileen foi à janela e viu quando o filho, antes de aparatar, esfregou os olhos, provavelmente tentando secar as lágrimas. Ela suspirou. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por eles. Seu filho escolhera um caminho sem volta. Via os dois sofrerem e não podia interferir. Se dissesse a verdade para Snape ele com certeza faria Florence casar com ele. Mas isso exporia os meninos.

Eileen repirou fundo.

Como mãe, queria vê-los juntos. Como avó, zelava pelos netos. Como todos que sabiam da história de Florence, tinha certeza de que eles se amavam. Ah, sim, se amavam.

_"Talvez os trouxas tenham razão: tudo acaba bem no final, se ainda não está bem, é porque ainda não chegou o final."_

E ela foi à varanda cumprimentar Florence, os netos e os amigos.


	31. O Grande Dia

**Cap. 30 - O Grande Dia**

**Outubro/Novembro 1978**

Outubro chegou como um alívio para Florence.

Começava a esfriar e os incômodos iam diminuindo.

Novembro chegou com Florence sendo vigiada 24hs pela madrinha, aonde quer que fosse.

* * *

Eram 3 dias do mês de novembro. Sirius, James e Lily iam jantar na casa de Eileen. Florence tomava banho, a madrinha ao seu lado.

Bateram na porta da casa.

- Devem ser eles, madrinha.

- Que esperem, não vou sair daqui e deixar você sozinha. – disse Eileen.

- Vou ficar sentada aqui. - e Florence sentou na cadeira que havia sido posta dentro do box, para quando ela cansasse. - E você pode ir lá abrir a porta para eles.

- Tem certeza, Flor? Como você está se sentindo?

- Péssima, como tenho estado na última semana. Pesada, cansada, sonolenta. – reclamou Florence.

- Não levante até eu voltar, por Merlin!

- Eu juro, madrinha. Pode ir.

Eileen saiu do banheiro, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

- Essa avó de vocês... - Florence começou a falar com os filhos, acariciando a barriga. - Sempre preocupada conosco... ai. - os meninos chutaram. Florence se perdeu em pensamentos, vagando até um par de olhos negros, um vulto alto, de voz rouca. Outro chute. - Não sei como vocês podem saber. Sempre que penso em Severus, vocês chutam... não entendo. - ela sorria. - Ai! - um chute forte. - Parem meninos. Ouch! - e aquele chute mais pareceu uma cólica, muito forte, forte demais, e ela pôs a mão entre as pernas que estavam molhadas, mas de um líquido um pouco diferente da água que caía em suas costas. - Madrinha! - gritou e pode ouvir os vários passos rápidos escada acima.

- O que houve, Florence? - Eileen entrou, seguida de Lily.

- Vamos ter dois bebês... agora! – exclamou Florence.

- O que houve? - James e Sirius perguntaram do quarto.

- Lily, me ajude a ajeitar a cama, peça toalhas à Tiffany e água quente. - Lily saiu. Eileen fechou o chuveiro, colocando um robe macio sobre a afilhada, ajudando a levantar e ir até a cama, já forrada. James e Sirius estavam parados no meio do quarto, com cara de apavorados. - Vocês dois, James, vá à Hogwarts, use a lareira da sala, você sairá diretamente na enfermaria, traga Pomfrey. Sirius, ajude Lily e Sam a trazer água e toalhas. - os dois rapazes saíram. - Como você está, Flor?

- Com dores leves... um grande desconforto. – murmurou Florence.

Passaram-se vinte minutos e nada de Pomfrey chegar, as contrações já tinham aumentado. E, então, a medibruxa pode ser ouvida subindo as escadas.

- Minha querida! - sorriu Pomfrey ao ver Florence. - O grande dia, enfim.

- Meninos. - Lily barrou James e Sirius na porta. - Somente mulheres, agora. - e fechou a porta na cara deles.

* * *

Já passaram-se quase duas horas. Nada além dos resmungos de Florence e as vozes de Eileen e da medibruxa.

- Senta, Sirius. – disse James.

- Não consigo, cara. - ele andava pelo corredor.

- Você vai abrir um buraco no chão, te acomoda!

- Tô nervoso. – disse Sirius.

- Você nem é o pai...

- Eu sei. Mas eu vou fazer Florence feliz, vou cuidar dos meninos como se fossem meus filhos. Ela vai ter de mim o quê aquele bastardo-sebosento nunca a deu!

- Fica quieto, agora. – disse Potter.

E um primeiro chorinho foi ouvido.

- James nasceu! - falou Sirius, quase sem acreditar no que ouvira.

E os dois ficaram em silêncio. E, um tempo depois, o que pareceu uma eternidade, o segundo choro foi ouvido.

- Nicholas. Os dois nasceram, cara! – exclamou Sirius.

E Potter abraçou o amigo, ambos emocionados.

* * *

Quando o primeiro choro foi ouvido, Florence chorou junto, ainda fazendo força para que o segundo filho nascesse. Olhando apaixonada para o pequeno chorão nos braços de uma emocionada Eileen. Assim que Nicholas também chorou, Lily ajudou a amiga a sentar nos travesseiros altos. E quando a medibruxa liberou, Eileen passou os dois pequenos para Florence, indicando qual nascera primeiro. Eles cessaram o choro ao sentir o cheiro da mãe, deitando em seu peito. James logo descobrindo para que servia o bico de seu seio, sugando avidamente, os olhinhos muito negros vidrados no rosto de sua mãe.

- Os olhos dele, madrinha... - sussurrou Florence, a voz embargada.

- Eu sei, eu vi... - Eileen chorava, Lily abraçada nela.

Nicholas também descobrira para que servia o bico do seio da mãe, sugando como o irmão, que já parara, e apenas olhava para a mãe, agora. Florence ficou observando o pequeno mamando.

- Meus olhos... Nick tem os meus olhos, James os do pai.

- Eles são perfeitos, Florence. - disse Pomfrey, indo para a porta.

- Obrigada, Poppy. Muito obrigada. – agradeceu Florence.

- Descanse muito, querida. - falou Pomfrey indo também para a porta.

- Avise ao diretor. – pediu Florence.

- Pode deixar. – confirmou Pomfrey, antes de ir embora.

* * *

Potter e Sirius entraram no quarto, mas só depois que Florence e as crianças dormiam. Eileen ajudara a afilhada a tomar uma ducha, mas a menina quase desmaiara de cansaço no box do banheiro. Lily a ajudou a colocar Florence na cama.

Eileen levou o casal Potter e Sirius até a porta para irem embora e ela voltou correndo para o quarto de Florence. Os pequenos dormiam a sono solto, no berço ao lado da cama. Eileen ficou a noite toda ali, babando nos netos, acariciando os finos fios de cabelos negros que os dois pequenos tinham. _"Severus. São iguais ao meu filho quando recém-nascido..."_ - e ela limpou as lágrimas, pela enésima vez, mas não pela última, naquela mesma noite.


	32. Saudades e Brigas

****

Cap. 31 - Saudades e Brigas

**Fevereiro 1979**

Fazia uma noite fria. Florence estava sozinha na casa da madrinha. Era noite de Clube de Xadrez Bruxo e Eileen nunca perdia - principalmente quando era na casa do Sr. Wilkins. Sirius avisara que não poderia dormir ali, tinha reunião com a Ordem da Fênix.

Florence respirou fundo, após ajeitar os dois meninos no berço, deitando na cama, olhando sobre a escrivaninha. Uma foto. Ela e Snape abraçados. Tirada por Eileen, no primeiro natal deles juntos. Há dois anos. Saudades. Muitas. O cheiro dele estava impregnado naquele quarto, levando-a a sonhar com ele todas as noites.

Ouviu um barulho no andar de baixo. Levantou rapidamente, a varinha em punho, saiu do quarto para o corredor, selando a porta ao sair. Tinha alguém lá embaixo. Na cozinha. Desceu sem fazer barulho. Viu uma capa jogada sobre o sofá da sala.

_"Severus."_

Ao se aproximar mais da cozinha, Florence pode vê-lo mexendo em alguma coisa sobre a mesa, de costas para a entrada. Resolveu testar a quantas estava o treinamento dele.

- _Locomotor Mortis_. – lançou ela.

-_ Protego_. - revidou ele, assustado.

Mas Florence se defendeu, silenciosamente, não saindo nem um milímetro do lugar, absorvendo o possível impacto do feitiço com a varinha.

- Florence... – disse ele, seu coração perdendo uma batida ao vê-la.

- Snape. - cumprimentou ela, desdenhosa.

- Mora aqui, agora? - ironizou ele, se virando para a mesa novamente, voltando a fazer um sanduíche.

- Sim, já que você resolveu abandonar sua família... - murmurou ela, entristecendo-se com o peso da verdade do que dissera.

- Por que me atacou? Eu poderia tê-la...

- Não poderia nada, Snape. - cuspiu ela. - Sua resposta não foi rápida o suficiente. Eu esperava mais. - ela se virou para a sala, indo para a escada. - O limite é tão abstrato quanto inexistente.

Snape olhou para ela, absolutamente chocado. Aquela frase... ele já a ouvira antes.

_"Mas como ela poderia saber?"_

- Bela frase. - comentou ele.

- Eu não gosto... – e um chorinho, seguido de um segundo, foram ouvidos. - Com licença, Snape. - e ela subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Ele ficou a observando, os choros se tornando mais altos antes de cessarem. Os filhos dela também estavam ali, obviamente. Seu coração se apertou.

_"Os filhos dela com o cachorro."_

Mordeu o sanduíche com força, com raiva. Queria culpá-la por estar se sentindo tão infeliz, tão cansado, de saco cheio de receber ordens. Mas só existia um culpado nessa história, e estava ali naquela casa esta noite. E não era Florence.

* * *

Snape comeu mais outro sanduíche antes de subir para seu quarto. Sabia que Florence estaria lá, mas precisava pegar uma muda de roupa e tomar um banho. No corredor pode ver que a porta estava apenas encostada. Entrou, cuidando para não fazer barulho. Florence dormia, abraçada num travesseiro. Ao lado da cama, um grande berço. Tomado por um sentimento que chamou de _"simples curiosidade"_, ele se aproximou do berço, dois bebês estavam deitados ali, dormindo. Na penumbra em que estava o quarto, Snape não soube dizer se eles puxaram os cabelos de Florence ou de Black, mas podia ter certeza da força do poder _veela_ do sangue dela. Os dois meninos eram lindos, encantadores, apaixonantes à primeira vista. Ele levou a mão ao pequeno rosto de um dos meninos, acariciando a pela macia, levemente. A criança se mexeu e acordou. Olhinhos escuros o encararam e Snape temeu que o pequeno chorasse, acordando Florence. Mas, inesperadamente, o menino lhe sorriu e esticou as mãozinhas em sua direção.

Snape sentiu seu coração se apertar e aquecer. Como queria que eles fossem seus. Como queria chegar em casa todos os dias e encontrar sua bela esposa e seus dois filhos o aguardando para jantar. E, então, ele a ajudaria a colocar as crianças para dormir, a levaria para o quarto e faria amor com ela até desmaiarem de prazer.

Ele se afastou do berço, lágrimas querendo descer pelo seu rosto. Pegou uma roupa e foi ao banheiro. Lá, as coisas dela estavam sobre a pia e, dependurada no gancho da toalha, uma pequena peça branca rendada lhe chamou a atenção. Snape levou a mão à peça e o aproximou do rosto, sentindo o perfume dela, forte, embriagando seus sentidos, fazendo a dor em seu peito tornar-se insuportável. Ele tratou de largar a peça onde a havia encontrado e começou a se despir para entrar no banho.

* * *

Florence acordara quando Snape entrou no quarto. Viu ele se aproximar do berço, levando a mão ao rostinho de James que acordou. Sentiu seu coração quase parar ao ver que o pequeno pedira colo para ele. Viu Snape retirar a mão do berço, indo ao banheiro angustiado.

Ela se levantou, silenciosamente, seguindo-o até a porta, parando ali para observá-lo. Viu ele levar seu sutiã ao rosto, largando-o logo em seguida como se queimasse. E Florence não conseguiu mais sair do lugar quando ele começou a se despir. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensamentos impróprios surgindo em sua mente. Snape estava mais alto, mais forte e mais gostoso do que ela se lembrava. Ele entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Florence desviou os olhos, encostando-se na parede, tentando refrear o impulso de arrancar as próprias roupas e se juntar ao corpo forte, molhado e de cheiro delicioso. Ouviu quando Snape fechou o chuveiro e voltou a olhá-lo. Ele enrolou a toalha na cintura depois de secar os cabelos e o peito, vestiu uma camisa e em seguida a calça. Florence voltou a se apoiar na parede, implorando por controle. Se ele a visse ofegando de encontro à parede do lado de fora do banheiro... _"Ele me pegaria nos braços e..."_ um arrepio de prazer a fez tremer. Ela fechou os olhos, buscando por um controle que não viria.

* * *

Snape ouviu um barulho de respiração do lado de fora do banheiro. Abriu a porta, cuidadosamente, e a viu ali, apenas numa camisola, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos sorvendo o ar, seu membro pulsou. Não precisou nem de um segundo para entender que ela estivera o observando. Ele sorriu, se aproximando dela, parando em sua frente.

- Estava me espionando, Srta. Dellacourt? - a voz macia e rouca.

Florence abriu os olhos, assustada com a proximidade em que ele estava. Perto demais. E avançando. Não conseguia se desviar de negros líquidos de desejo. Estava perdida. Ele, num único golpe, a prensou na parede, beijando-a. Florence tentou empurrá-lo, mas suas mãos foram presas na parede por ele, que só as libertou quando viu que ela amolecera em seus braços.

- Pare, Severus. - mas ele desceu ao pescoço, aos mãos agarrando seu quadril, descendo às coxas, o membro rígido sendo pressionado entre suas pernas. - Pare, Sev. - ela gemeu.

- Nem que eu quisesse. - ele sussurrou, ronronando em seu ouvido: - Me diga que quer... admita que me quer dentro de você, investindo no meio das suas pernas até você ficar tonta de prazer.

Ela gemeu alto, a voz rouca e sensual em seu ouvido, entorpecendo seus sentidos. E Snape não precisou de mais estímulo, voltou com ela para dentro do banheiro, sentando no sofá que havia ali, ela em seu colo. Ele levou as mãos à camisola que ela vestia e a retirou, jogando-a no chão. Florence arrancou a camisa dele, arranhando seu peito, ombros e costas, descendo ao cós da calça, puxando-a para baixo. Voltando a sentar sobre ele, tendo sua boca atacada pelos lábios dele, que segurou seus quadris fortemente, fazendo-a sentar nele, penetrando-a. Ambos gemeram. Florence começou a subir e descer, murmurando obscenidades, deliciada. Ela o apertava dentro de si, enlouquecendo-o, seu membro sendo devorado pela pressão quente e molhada dela. Sentiu ela gozar, chamando por seu nome, sem parar de cavalgá-lo, mordendo os lábios, gemendo, gozando outra vez, violentamente, quando ele forçou seu quadril mais para baixo, enterrando-se por completo dentro dela, jorrando em seu interior. As respirações foram se normalizando. Ele não saíra de dentro dela, ainda podia sentí-lo duro dentro de si. Florence o olhou nos olhos e se moveu. Os dois gemeram de prazer.

- Eu amo você. - ela sussurrou, os olhos fechados, começando a subir e descer no colo dele, novamente, sem segurar os gemidos que escapavam por seus lábios.

- Casa comigo, Flor...?

Ela parou, olhando-o, assustada.

- Não repita isso. - ela colou os lábios nos dele.

Snape inverteu os papéis, deitando-a no sofá, cobrindo-a com seu corpo, iniciando movimentos lentos e fundos. Mas ela gemia alto, deliciada, implorando que ele fosse mais rápido. E ele desistiu de se controlar. Aumentou a velocidade e a força das investidas, Florence arranhava suas costas, as pernas ao seu redor, apertando-o. Ele já havia perdido a coerência dos pensamentos. Só o que sentia era ela, molhada, apertada e quente, envolvendo seu pau cada vez mais... e ela gemeu seu nome, apertando-o muito mais do que ele pudesse aguentar e ele se despejou dentro dela novamente, espasmos de prazer entorpecendo seus sentidos, como só ela o fazia sentir. Ele se deitou no sofá, puxando-a para seu peito. Ambos em silêncio, ouvindo seus corações se acalmarem em seus ouvidos, lembrando-os que aquele amor jamais permitiria ser esquecido. Snape começou a acariciar os cachos dela.

- Você é tão linda... perfeita. Eu amo você. Casa comigo.

Florence o olhou, muito séria, e se levantou do sofá, vestindo a camisola que pegara no chão.

- Já pedi para não repetir isso. Sabe minha resposta...

- Eu sei. - ele se levantou, indo até ela que tentava sair do banheiro, segurando-a pela cintura. - Eu sei sua resposta. É sim. Você quer ser minha. Você é minha! Por que não aceita...?

- Não posso! - ela segurava para não chorar. Sim, era a resposta dela à pergunta dele! Era óbvio. Mas não podia... - Não posso expor meus filhos.

- Eu vou cuidar de vocês...

- Você está louco! Como? Vai simplesmente assinar sua carta de demissão e deixar sobre a mesa do Lord das Trevas? - ironizou ela.

- Não. Não pretendo sair...

- Exatamente. Você está gostando do que faz! Volte para os braços da sua noiva...

- Você... soube? - assustou-se ele.

- Rosmerta fez questão de me enviar uma carta contando sobre o _noivado_. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou muito bem. Não preciso nem de você, nem do seu dinheiro, que eu sei que você tem, agora. _Merlin-sabe-como_!

- Vai dizer que preferia quando eu era pobre? - rosnou ele.

- Sim! Eu preferia! Você era o _meu _Severus. Emburrado. Pobre. Mal-humorado. Possessivo. Ciumento. Eu amava você daquele jeito. Não agora... desumano, gostando do mal que faz às pessoas... vá embora. Me esqueça. _Case-se e seja feliz_. - ela não conteve mais as lágrimas.

Snape juntou suas roupas e se vestiu. Transfigurando o pijama em roupas para sair. E saiu do quarto.

Florence ouviu quando a porta da frente bateu e se sentou no sofá, aos prantos.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

Praticamente nenhuma mudança aqui.

**Yasmin Potter:** você está contando que eles terão outros filhos, sua boba! Tem gente aqui que ainda não leu a fic! Pare de contar o futuro da fic! Descubra alguma pergunta que você ainda não tenha me feito e então pergunte! rsrs (se é que existe algo que você ainda não saiba sobre SOAS!)

**R. B. Evans:** não haverá pulos muito grandes no tempo, veremos as crianças crescerem, sim. Cenas da família Snape estão encaixadas entre todas as cenas principais dos livros de Harry Potter, aliás as cenas principais da saga de HP são contadas nesta fic sempre da perspectiva da família Snape.

Bjus!


	33. A Profecia

****

Aviso!

Queridas leitoras e leitores, a partir de agora prestem bastante atenção às datas! Pois eu vou pular alguns meses irrelevantes à esta fanfic, dando ênfase à história como todos conhecemos.

**Muitos beijos!**

* * *

**Cap. 32 - A Profecia**

**Agosto de 1979**

Era tarde da noite.

Snape soubera que Dumbledore estaria no bar por algum motivo. Voldemort o mandara verificar. Estava sentado no balcão, tomava uma dose de firewhisky, que não lhe fazia nem cócegas, estava mais do que acostumado.

Viu quando o velho diretor entrou no bar. Florence ao seu lado.

Ela passou os olhos pelo bar, parando quando o viu. Verdes escuros interrogativos.

Snape viu quando ela cochichou algo com Dumbledore, que também olhou para onde ele estava. Os dois subiram para o andar dos quartos, entrando em um. Snape matou um pouco de tempo ali pelo bar antes de subir as escadas, atrás deles.

* * *

**Dentro do quarto...**

Sibila Trewlaney entrava em estado alfa de premonição e falava para eles numa voz rouca, estranha:

_"... e aquele com o poder de matar o Lord das Trevas nascerá na segunda metade do sétimo mês..."_

Foi então que Florence sentiu a presença de alguém atrás da porta e a abriu, atacando quem quer que estivesse escutando às escondidas.

Snape foi violentamente atirado no andar de baixo, caindo sobre as mesas, levantando rapidamente e contra-atacando:

- _Oppugno!_

E uma mesa voava em direção à Florence.

- _Confringo! - _lançou ela.

E a mesa se espatifou contra o chão.

Aproveitando a distância, Snape correu para fora do bar, procurando um beco para aparatar. Florence o seguiu, entrando no beco logo após ele.

- _Expelliarmus! Accio_ varinha. - lançou ela. E Snape estava desarmado. - _Inanimatus Conjurus! - _e duas lixeiras ganharam vida e prenderam Snape contra a parede. - O que pretende, Snape? - Florence se aproximou dele.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Dellacourt, ou seria _Sra. Black_? - rosnou ele.

Os olhos verdes se encheram de ódio e, com um movimento da varinha, um feitiço mudo dela, - "_Sectumsempra._" - Snape sentiu sangue escorrer em seu rosto.

- Arrependida? – debochou ele.

- _Você_ é quem deveria estar, Snape. - Florence falou, entre furiosa e ressentida. - _Finite_. - e as lixeiras o soltaram, Snape caiu sentado no chão. - Pegue. - ela lhe atirou a varinha de volta. - Vá e conte tudo que ouviu. Me prove que realmente é tão baixo quanto qualquer um deles. Nada do que você faça agora me decepcionará mais, Severus. – sussurrou ela.

Ele ficou calado, observando-a dar as costas a ele.

Snape se levantou rapidamente e tentou atacá-la:

- _Impedimenta_.

- _Expulso_! - mas Florence foi muito mais rápida.

E Snape voou até a parede, batendo a cabeça, caindo inconsciente. Ela se aproximou dele, lágrimas teimosas caindo, afastou uma mecha do rosto que ela tanto amava, observando, triste, os cabelos negros, tão lisos, tão iguais aos que tinha em duas pequenas cabecinhas que dormiam à essa hora.

- _Enervate_. - Florence murmurou e aparatou, antes que ele acordasse.

* * *

Snape demorou ainda para acordar.

Já era mais de meia-noite quando ele abriu os olhos.

_"A Profecia..."_ – lembrou ele.

Sabia que tinha que contar tudo ao Lord.

Mesmo que isso significasse a morte de alguém que ele conhecia.

Mesmo que isso significasse morrer pelas mãos daquela que amava.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Pequeno mas importante!

E pararam de me escrever... snif snif...

**REVIEWS!**

_**Um feliz dia do amigo a todos!**_


	34. Grávidas

****

Cap. 33 - Grávidas

**Dezembro 1979**

Dumbledore enlouquecera! Não que ele já não fosse completamente pirado, mas agora ele passara dos limites!

A guerra estourando em todos os lugares, a Ordem acabara de perder metade da família Bones, e Dumbledore resolvera promover uma festa de natal para alunos, ex-alunos e convidados!

Florence ajudara uma incrédula e atarefada Minerva McGonagall com os preparativos da festa.

* * *

Agora, já passavam das 20hs, Florence tomara um banho, vestira um robe, e escolhia uma roupa, dentre as três peças que pegara rapidamente em casa, ao receber a intimação de McGonagall para vir ao castelo ajudá-la.

Batidas na porta.

Florence foi atender.

Era Lily.

- Chegou cedo, Lily! Entre.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar! – a ruiva sorria, radiante.

- O que é? - sentaram no sofá, em frente a lareira. - Aceita um chá? É calmante.

- Sim, obrigada, mas cadê os meninos?

- Com Eileen.

- E qual é a desse chá calmante? É por causa da presença do pai deles? - provocou Lily.

- Não, Lily. Não seja boba! – retrucou Florence.

- Estou sendo _boba_? - ironizou ela.

- Está! O chá é por causa de toda essa função, da maldita festa de natal em si. - falou Florence, irritada.

- Loucura, não é? - comentou a ruiva, querendo mudar de assunto para não irritar mais a amiga.

- Loucura é pouco! Estou a segundos de chamar o St. Mungus e mandá-los levar Albus para a ala de insanidade crônica do hospital! - Florence respirou fundo, tomando mais um gole do chá. - Mas o que você tem pra me contar?

- Estou grávida! – disse Lily, sorrindo.

- O quê? - Florence ficou séria.

- Sim, inacreditável, não é? Já faz um mês. - ela passou a mão sobre o ventre ainda liso.

- Um mês? Vai nascer em julho... - pavor surgindo. - Não! Lily, eu tinha te dito para não engravidar antes de Dezembro!

- Sim, mas aconteceu!

- _Aconteceu?_ - gritou Florence, furiosa. - Você não se cuidou! Não tomou a poção contraceptiva que eu lhe dei! - ela se levantou e tratou de se vestir rapidamente.

- Mas qual é o problema? Achei que ficaria feliz por mim. – estranhou Lily.

- E eu estou feliz por você, mas não faz ideia do risco que esta correndo!

- Risco?

- Enorme risco! - Florence calçou os sapatos, ajeitou o cabelo e a maquiagem com um maneio da varinha e puxou a amiga para o corredor. - Temos que ir agora falar com Dumbledore!

* * *

E elas caminharam em direção à sala do diretor. Encontraram Potter no corredor.

- Oi, Florence.

- Oi, James. Venha com a gente!

- Pra onde? - estranhou ele.

- Sala do diretor.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou ele, em tom de brincadeira.

Continuaram, apressadamente, em direção ao gabinete do diretor.

Encontraram o casal Longbottom no caminho.

- Tudo bem, Florence? - cumprimentou Frank.

- Bem. E vocês, como estão?

- Grávidos. - falou Alice, radiante.

- Você também? - Florence olhou para ela, assustada.

- Por que? Você também está? - perguntou Alice.

- Não, eu não! Lily está. Mas de quantos meses você está?

- Apenas um!

- Que nem eu! - falou Lily. - Vão nascer no mesmo mês! - e as duas futuras mamães se abraçaram.

- Vocês são loucas... eu as tinha avisado! – disse Florence.

Continuaram a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Mas aconteceu. - falou Alice.

- _"Mas aconteceu"._ É só isso que sabem me dizer? - Florence estava furiosa. - Vocês não imaginam o risco que estão correndo! - ela parou de repente. - Vão na frente, eu logo os alcanço.

- O que houve? - perguntou Lily.

- Snape está nos ouvindo de trás da pilastra. – disse Florence.

James ergueu a varinha para onde Snape estava, mas Florence o fez parar com o olhar.

- Sigam para o gabinete do diretor. – mandou ela.

E os dois casais seguiram pelo corredor.

- Tenho certeza de que Eileen lhe ensinou que ouvir a conversa alheia é falta de educação. - rosnou ela. - Mas parece que você não aprendeu, Snape.

- Muito esperta, Srta. Dellacourt. - falou ele, saindo do esconderijo, se aproximando dela.

- O que está esperando, Snape? Corra contar para o Lord que você já tem duas grávidas suspeitas de se encaixarem na Profecia. Vá! Seja o responsável pela morte daqueles que um dia foram seus amigos!

- Por que acha que eu contarei alguma coisa? – disse ele.

- Porque não tem como esconder. Se você não contar, o _Lord _descobrirá de uma forma ou de outra e aí... _você_ será torturado. É a sua pele ou a deles. Uma escolha fácil para um sonserino como você. - ela o olhou, furiosa, mas podia-se ver, refletido em nos olhos verdes, a decepção e a dor que ela verdadeiramente sentia. - Imagine se for a Lily? Que você conhece desde antes de vir para Hogwarts. A Lily que sua mãe adora tanto! Mas não se preocupe em decepcionar alguém, todos que te amam já estão mais do que decepcionados...

- Eu sei.- ele suspirou, parecendo sincero.

- O quê? - ela se espantou.

- Eu sei que já decepcionei minha mãe... e você.

- Arrependido? - ironizou Florence.

- Não posso dizer que totalmente... - falou Snape, em tom de riso.

- Ah, claro, dinheiro, poder, status... - explodiu ela.

- Mulheres. - Snape alfinetou, sorrindo de canto, sabendo que Florence se morderia de ciúmes. - E se eu consegui um mestrado reconhecido em poções em menos de um ano foi graças às influências do meio em que agora convivo.

- Gente inocente morreu para que você conseguisse esse mestrado meteórico! - e ela se virou, seguindo pelo corredor, antes que as lágrimas teimosas caíssem. - Vá logo e conte para seu Lord o que ouviu aqui esta noite. Talvez vire o preferido do _Mestre_. - ironizou ela.

- Eu já sou o preferido. – disse Snape, o sorriso safado ainda no rosto.

- Meus parabéns! - gritou Florence, parando e se voltando para ele. - Lucius Malfoy estará na festa esta noite, ele vai adorar comparar com você quantas mulheres ele já levou pra cama e o que fez com cada uma delas. - e, então, ela quase correu pelo corredor, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Snape correu até ela e a segurou, virando-a para si, colando-a na parede com seu próprio corpo.

- Eu perderia em quantidade para o Lucius. Mas se eu tivesse que relatar as melhores fodas da minha vida, eu passaria dias falando sobre você. - ele ronronou em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço, pressionando-a mais na parede.

Snape foi aos lábios dela, tomando-os, possessivamente, com saudade. Florence se entregou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, mergulhando uma mão nos fios negros, a outra o arranhando sob a roupa.

Um barulho no corredor, eles se separaram. Florence continuou pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. O corpo ardendo de desejo, os lábios com sede pelos dele, sua pele implorando por mais toques. Ela dobrou num corredor, se encostando na parede gelada. Buscando por controle, tentando não pensar mais nele. Conseguiu. Foi para a sala de Dumbledore.

* * *

- Então, temos que nos esconder? – exclamou James, em revolta.

- Sim, James. - falou Florence, entrando na sala. - Se tivessem me ouvido... eu avisei às duas: querem ter filhos? Tenham! Mas façam antes de outubro ou depois do natal! Que fizessem na mesa da ceia! Não teria problema! Mas agora vocês duas correm risco!

- Sr. Potter me falou que Severus... – começou Dumbledore.

- Sim, Albus. – confirmou Florence. - Ele ouviu nossa conversa no corredor. Provavelmente à essa hora deve estar preparando o discurso para o Lord.

- Snape! Foi ele quem ouviu a Profecia! Sempre o maldito Snape! - berrou James.

E o amigo tinha razão, mas Florence não queria ficar ouvindo falarem mal dele.

- Chega, James! Vamos nos focar numa solução... – disse ela.

- Você ainda o defende? – gritou James.

- Sim. E vocês sabem porquê. - Florence olhou para o amigo e para Lily. - Tratem de selar um Feitiço do Segredo. Escolham um Fiel que seja de sua inteira confiança. Assim, podemos garantir que estarão à salvo, pelo menos até o tal Fiel morrer.

- Ou contar para alguém. - falou Lily.

- Por isso que eu estou dizendo! Escolham muito bem quem será o Fiel do segredo de vocês. E não falem para ninguém além de Dumbledore e eu. – finalizou Florence.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Mais uma capítulo em que o Sev decepciona a todas nós...

Um grande beijo pelas palavras maravilhosas que eu recebi de **Tati Cullen H**. e **Coraline D. Snape**, valeu meninas, amei demais as palavras de vocês!

**Hatake KaguraLari**: agora você deve estar odiando ainda mais o Sev... ele sabe mesmo ser um grande asno.

**REVIEWS!**


	35. Redenção

****

Cap. 34 - Redenção

**Agosto 1980**

A desolação desabava sem piedade naquele lugar obscuro. Toda a luz que ali havia, fora sugada pelas trevas que se fazia presente através da chuva e dos encapuzados que andavam por ali. Terra molhada e sangue se misturavam sobre a calçada, nos brinquedos da pracinha, nos canteiros de flores, nos enfeites da festa de casamento, nos presentes dos recém-casados, cujos corpos jaziam sem vida no meio da praça. Muitos corpos espalhados pelo parque. Risadas e gritos de horror ainda podiam ser ouvidos ao longe.

Verdes escuros lhe invadiam a mente.

Snape respirou profundamente, erguendo a cabeça e encarando o céu pesado, a chuva lavando seu rosto. Era uma noite quente de verão. Sentia-se o pior dos animais, o ser mais desprezível que existia. Seria ele, ao menos algum dia, merecedor de uma tentativa de redenção? Não podia jamais admitir isso em voz alta, mas era algo que surgia sem parar em sua mente, de uns tempos pra cá. Redenção. Perdão. Poder reconquistar a quem amava. Sem mais mortes. Sem mais pesadelos. Sem mais culpa.

Alguns comensais passaram por Snape, conversando muito animados, fazendo brincadeiras e piadinhas enquanto passavam pelos cadáveres estendidos no chão. Desaparataram.

Mais uma noite de terror havia chegado ao fim.

Era madrugada alta. Mas não podia ir para casa agora. Aquela casa representava outra realidade, de um Snape que não mais existia. Amado por sua mãe, quase casado com a mulher mais linda que já vira. Uma realidade que ele pedia a todas as entidades em que os trouxas acreditavam que pudesse, um dia, voltar a ser a sua realidade.

Aparatou para perto de casa. Fitando-a de longe, sentado num banco quebrado. Em sua mente e coração, nada. Tudo era um imenso vazio.

Mais de meia hora Snape passara assim, apenas olhando para casa.

Resolveu entrar. Não havia lógica ficar evitando o inevitável.

Suas vestes de comensal estavam uma lástima! Suadas, molhadas, frias e fedorentas. Algumas partes rasgadas. Ele tinha ferimentos pelo rosto e braços, e um, grande, na perna esquerda. Poderia ter se recomposto, magicamente, como sempre fazia quando dormia em casa, mas naquele dia preferia ficar assim, como se fosse um castigo pessoal, uma forma de não se permitir esquecer do que participara naquela noite. O ataque a um pequeno vilarejo misto, próximo ao Beco Diagonal, a tortura daquelas pessoas que se divertiam, despreocupadamente, num casamento lindo. Os assassinatos.

Ele precisava dar um fim, ou naquela situação, ou na própria vida.

Sentou-se na cozinha, deixando a cabeça cair sobre a mesa, desconfortavelmente, em auto-punição.

* * *

- Severus? - Eileen entrava na cozinha, um robe sobre o corpo, bocejando. - Eu ouvi um barulho, imaginei que fosse você. - ela vagou os olhos pelo estado em que o filho estava, mas não fez nenhum comentário, apenas segurou as lágrimas que queriam descer. - Está... com fome?

- Não, mãe. Obrigado. Vou tomar um banho e me deitar. - Snape se levantou e seguiu para as escadas, mancando.

- Boa noite, querido. - e, então, assim que Snape saiu, Eileen chorou, enquanto preparava duas mamadeiras.

* * *

Snape subiu as escadas. Ouviu barulhos no quarto de Eileen, foi até lá. Dois meninos, descabelados e de pijamas verdes, estavam na cama dela, podia vê-los pela fraca luz do abajur de cabeceira. Eles pararam de brincar quando viram o desconhecido parado na porta.

- Quem é você? - perguntou o dos olhos verdes.

- Sou... filho de Eileen. - respondeu Snape, curioso com os dois pequenos.

- Eu sou James. - falou o dos olhos mais escuros, mas que Snape não pode distinguir a cor corretamente por causa da fraca luz.

- E eu sou Nicholas.

- Vocês são... filhos de Florence? – perguntou Snape, reconhecendo aquele sentimento que lhe tomava o peito sempre que os via.

- Somos. Por que não entra? - convidou James.

- Porque... eu estou sujo. Vou tomar um banho e depois posso voltar aqui... se ainda estiverem acordados. – disse Snape.

- Sim. - começou Nick.

- Pode vir. - terminou James.

Snape voltou para o corredor. Os dois eram lindos. Os olhos deles, lembravam os dela, os cabelos lisos lembravam... bem vai ver o pai de Florence tinha cabelos lisos, afinal nem ela nem Black os tinham. Entrou no seu quarto, indo direto para o banheiro. Entrou no box, ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água quente relaxar seu corpo estafado.

* * *

Eileen voltara com as mamadeiras para o quarto, os netos conversavam na cama.

- Conhecemos seu filho, vó! - falou Nicholas.

- O quê? - espantou-se ela.

- Ao menos o moço disse que era seu filho. - desconfiou James.

- Ele tem os cabelos pretos, igual nós. – comentou Nick.

- Ele esteve aqui? – perguntou Eileen, preocupação surgindo.

_"Florence vai querer o meu couro!"_

- Sim. Mas não quis entrar. - falou Nick.

- Disse que tava muito sujo e que viria de novo depois do banho. - terminou James.

- Olhem aqui, vocês dois. Tomem suas mamadeiras e tratem de dormir. Agora não é mais hora de vocês sequer estarem acordados! Eu não devia ter dado tantos doces pra vocês... – disse Eileen, sentando na cama.

* * *

Snape saiu do banho, vestiu um pijama confortável e foi para o corredor, entrando devagar no quarto de Eileen.

- O que quer aqui, Severus? – perguntou ela.

- Só... é que eu disse aos meninos que viria depois do banho. – disse ele, entrando no quarto.

- Saia. Florence não vai gostar de saber que deixei você chegar perto dos meninos.

- E ela está certa. - ele abaixou a cabeça. - Não se deve deixar duas crianças perto de alguém como eu... Posso, ao menos, vê-los dormindo?

- Mas o quê há com você hoje? - exasperou-se Eileen.

- Por que eles estão aqui? Onde Florence está? - ele murmurou, sentando na cama, sem fazer barulho.

- Com Lily. Harry nasceu há poucas semanas, ela está ajudando a amiga. - ele estava estranho, cabisbaixo, seu coração de mãe não se enganava. - O que você tem, Severus?

- Pode chamar do que quiser, mãe... culpa ou arrependimento. – ele ficou observando os meninos, que dormiam na cama de Eileen.

- O que pretende fazer, meu filho?

- Ainda não sei... não posso simplesmente largar as trevas. Me acusariam de traidor, me matariam. – murmurou Snape.

- Vá falar com Dumbledore.

- Eu já pensei nisso, mãe. Mas... não sei se viverei tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo me ouvir.

- Dumbledore é justo, meu filho. Dê a ele a razão certa para seu arrependimento. - ela sorriu.

- Florence... – ele sorriu de canto.

- Exatamente. Você a ama, não consegue viver longe dela. Quem sabe, você voltando a ser o que era, ela não volte pra você.

- É o que eu espero, mãe. É o que mais quero. - e ele ficou em silêncio, apenas observando as crianças.

- Lindos, não são? - murmurou Eileen.

- Muito. Sempre que os vejo me sinto mais... calmo. Desde a primeira vez. Acredito que é por serem filhos de Flor, tem o sangue dela, que está ligado a mim pelo Encantamento...

- Deve ser isso. – concordou Eileen, escondendo o espanto que sentira ao ouvir aquela declaração. _"Ele também sente, mas não sebe o que é! Assim como os dois meninos sentem que Severus é o pai deles!"_; e ela sorriu mais.

- Vou me deitar. – ele deu um beijo na mãe. - Diga a eles que eu vim, quando acordarem amanhã.

- Eu digo, sim, meu filho. Boa noite. - e ele saiu do quarto. - Ele sente. A força desse amor não vai permitir que eles fiquem separados por muito mais tempo. - ela murmurou, sorrindo, a mão sobre o peito.

* * *

Snape se deixou cair na cama. Estava cansado, muito cansado, de lutar contra toda a dor e angústia que tudo aquilo que era obrigado a fazer lhe causava; que lhe dilacerava a alma. Lembrou dos rostinhos doces no quarto ao lado, olhando para ele, inocentes, sem saber o monstro que ele era. Sentiu algo aliviando em seu coração. E, naquele momento, não mais importou se eles eram filhos do cachorro. Eles eram filhos de Florence, que ele amava.

Voltaria atrás.

Falaria com Dumbledore, amanhã.

Estava decidido.

E os rostinhos não saíam de seus pensamentos. Seu coração leve, como se o peso do mundo saísse de seus ombros, finalmente. E, pela primeira vez, teve certeza de que era possível adquirir sua liberdade e redenção. Sem saber, havia vencido o veneno das trevas que corroía, lentamente, sua alma. Foi salvo por dois pares de olhinhos inocentes que o encararam com curiosidade. Salvo por dois meninos de menos de dois anos de idade. Salvo pelos seus filhos.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Sinceramente, eu AMO este capítulo! Eu nunca me canso de lê-lo... e, mais uma vez, o Sev lesado não vê que os meninos são a cara dele!

**Coraline D. Snape:** mas se eu não matar eles como é que eu vou continuar esta história? rsrsrs Isso é tudo culpa da Jo e não minha!

Bjs!

**REVIEWS!**


	36. Arrependimento

****

Cap. 35 - Arrependimento

**Agosto 1980.**

**Reunião de Comensais**

Mesmo com um certo receio, Snape se aproximou do Lord, que o observava atentamente. Parou a dois passos dele, mantendo a cabeça baixa até ter a palavra concedida. Demonstrando respeito, ao mesmo tempo que evitava encará-lo diretamente, pois a visão de Voldemort estava lhe dando náuseas.

- Fale, Severus. Me disse que tinha um plano. – disse Voldemort.

- Sim. Um espião infiltrado em Hogwarts.

- A idéia é interessante, mas como faríamos isso?

- Eu mostraria arrependimento, Milord. – disse Snape.

- _Arrependimento_? - riu Voldemort. - Dumbledore cairá como um trouxa, se você souber encenar direito. Quando pretende falar com o velho?

- Hoje mesmo, se o senhor me permitir.

Voldemort considerou por um momento e, enfim, disse:

- Tem minha permissão, Severus.

* * *

**1º de Setembro de 1980**

Dumbledore convidara Florence para assistir ao banquete de abertura. Caminhavam juntos pelo corredor, conversando, quando ela reconheceu um certo jeito de caminhar de um vulto de vestes negras, que ia mais à frente.

- Snape? – Florence não acreditou.

- Srta. Dellacourt. - Snape se virou e a cumprimentou, com uma mesura. - O diretor nos avisou que a senhorita estaria aqui esta noite.

- E _você_? O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? - indignou-se ela.

- Eu _trabalho _aqui. - uma sobrancelha arqueou-se.

- Desde quando? - ela olhou de Snape para Dumbledore.

- Fui contratado há duas semanas. - respondeu Snape.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez, Dumbledore? - Florence olhou para o diretor, enfurecida. - Admitir um comensal da morte para ensinar seus alunos!

- Um desertor, eu diria. - falou Snape.

- O quê? - ela olhou para ele, não acreditando. - Está me dizendo que você simplesmente saiu do convívio deles, assim, na boa?

- Florence, - cortou Dumbeldore, a voz suave, um semi-sorriso nos lábios. - Vocês poderão conversar mais tarde. Agora temos um maravilhoso banquete à nossa espera!

E seguiram pelo corredor. Snape levemente divertido. Florence furiosa.

* * *

Florence sentou entre Snape e Dumbledore. A Seleção começou e rapidamente terminou, haviam poucos alunos novos, por causa da guerra.

O banquete apareceu sobre as mesas.

- E, então, Florence, como estão seus anjos? – perguntou Pomfrey.

- Muito bem, Poppy. – respondeu ela.

Snape passou a prestar total atenção à conversa sobre os meninos.

- Por que não os trouxe? - falou McGonagall, com voz de magoada. - Eu ainda não os conheço.

- Eles são muito arteiros. Nem quero imaginar o que eles fariam num lugar do tamanho de Hogwarts! – riu Florence.

- E eles tem alguma outra diferença, que não a cor dos olhos? – perguntou Pomfrey.

- Sim. James é mais brabo, se emburra por qualquer coisinha! Já Nick é a paz em pessoa, calmo e tranquilo, sempre tentando fazer o irmão pensar. – disse Florence.

- Os dois tem personalidade forte. - comentou Dumbledore. - São crianças incríveis. Muito precoces.

- Incríveis, isso é verdade. - concordou Snape, sem querer.

Florence quase se engasgou com o suco que tomava, olhando para Snape, apavorada, mas disfarçando o espanto rapidamente.

"_Como diabos ele conhece meus filhos?"_ – pensou ela. –_ "Eileen vai ter que me dar explicações!"_

- Pretende ter mais filhos, Florence? - perguntou Dumbledore, um sorriso sabido nos lábios.

- Eu... adoraria ser mãe novamente. Mas isso, só daqui há alguns anos. – respondeu ela.

E a comida desaparecera, dando lugar a todo o tipo de sobremesas deliciosas imagináveis.

* * *

Dumbledore encerrara o banquete, os alunos se encaminhavam aos seus respectivos salões comunais.

- Hagrid, se encomodaria de me acompanhar até em casa? - pediu Florence.

- Claro que não...

- Mas eu sim, Hagrid. - interrompeu Dumbledore. - Tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com você. Mas Severus pode acompanhá-la, Florence.

- Não, eu vou sozinha.

- Não faça desfeita, querida! Severus, acompanhe-a, sim. – insistiu o Diretor.

- Claro, diretor. - Florence apenas respirou fundo, seguindo para fora do castelo com o vulto de vestes negras esvoaçantes ao seu lado.

* * *

Foram uma boa parte do caminho em silêncio.

- Deve ser ótimo ter filhos. - comentou Snape.

- É, sim. É um sentimento que não tem explicação. Eu nunca me canso de olhar para eles. Posso ver a mim e ao pai deles... os dois tem um pouquinho de cada. - ela não pode se impedir de sorrir.

- Black deve ser um bom pai.

- Ah, ele é, sim. - murmurou Florence.

- Eu estava pensando esses dias...

- No quê?

- Em ter um filho. – disse ele.

Florence o olhou, sem acreditar.

_"Ele não pode estar falando sério? Está pensando em ter filhos... com a Rosmerta-vaca?"_

- Mas eu desisti da ideia. Não quero ter filhos com Rosmerta. – Snape acalmou seus pensamentos.

_"Ufa!"_

- E quer ter filhos com quem? – perguntou Florence.

- Você. - negros a encararam, intensos. Ela ficou em silêncio, evitando olhar para ele. - Mas tenho minhas dúvidas se eu poderia ser um bom pai...

- Você seria ótimo, Severus. - ela murmurou.

- Obrigado pelo apoio.

Chegaram na casa dela.

Florence entrou no pátio e se virou, perguntando:

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Promete responder sem sarcasmos e ironias? - pediu Florence.

- Prometo. - Snape sorriu de canto.

- O que disse a Dumbledore para que ele acreditasse em você? E o que disse ao Lord?

- Posso te responder dentro de casa? Não é seguro, aqui fora. – disse Snape, olhando para os lados.

- Verdade. Claro, entre. – convidou ela, a casa estava totalmente silenciosa. - Eileen já deve estar dormindo. Venha comigo até a biblioteca. Aceita um chá?

- Sim, obrigado.

Eles entraram na belíssima biblioteca e uma pequena elfa serviu o chá.

- Agora, responda. – pediu Florence.

- O Lord acha que estou em Hogwarts para espionar Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix. O que é uma mentira, pois o contrário é que é válido.

- E Dumbledore, o que disse a ele? – perguntou Florence.

- Falei a verdade. Que estou arrependido, que não poderia mais seguir a vida que levava, que não era feliz. - ele respirou fundo. - Ao menos, espionando para Dumbledore, corro o risco de morrer antes de criar coragem para eu mesmo acabar com minha vida, ou para matar Black. - comentou ele, encarando as pequenas chamas da lareira.

- O que Sirius tem a ver com isso? - perguntou Florence, confusa.

- Ele, não. Você.

- Está querendo dizer que largou as trevas, arriscando sua vida, por _minha _causa? – ela não estava acreditando.

- Aparentemente, sim. – respondeu ele, a voz suave.

Florence tomou mais um gole do chá e se levantou, abrindo a porta da biblioteca.

- Vá embora, Severus, por favor. – pediu ela.

Snape entendeu o recado: _"Vá embora antes que eu me atire em seus braços."_. E ele sorriu, levantando, indo em direção à porta. Batendo-a com força, enlaçando Florence pela cintura, colando-a na parede, tomando seus lábios, num único impulso. O desejo forte, impetuoso que sempre tomava conta de seu corpo quando ele a tocava, surgindo.

- Você está linda nesse vestido comportado... - ele tratou de abrir os grandes botões que fechavam o vestido na frente, devagar, tocando-a levemente. Uma perna se encaixando entre as dela, se esfregando em sua intimidade.

Florence, com um único movimento das mãos, abriu magicamente todos os botões das camisas dele.

- E você fica muito sexy nessas vestes de professor. - ela gemeu, mordendo seu pescoço.

Ele a tomou os lábios novamente, uma mão acariciando os seios, a outra descendo pelo corpo delam voltando pelas costas, abrindo o sutiã. Beijos foram traçados dos lábios ao pescoço dela e então para os seios, um de cada vez, recebendo a devida atenção. Florence gemia, puxando os fios de cabelos negros, uma perna enrolando-se na cintura dele, puxando-o mais para si.

Snape desceu uma mão ao meio das pernas dela, afastando a calcinha, penetrando um dedo nela. Florence jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciada, arranhando suas costas, gemendo seu nome. E Snape parou as carícias, descendo beijos pelo corpo dela, se ajoelhando em sua frente, levando a calcinha ao chão, fitando o corpo nu.

- Deliciosa... - ele passou a lamber e mordiscar seu ventre, coxas e virilha, penetrando dois dedos nela, seguidos pela língua que passou por toda sua entrada, antes de dar atenção especial ao seu clitóris.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos negros, gemendo descontrolada. E gozou, em sua boca, puxando seu rosto para cima, pelos cabelos, ajoelhando-se como ele. E o beijou, atirando-o no chão, arrancando a calça e a cueca que ele ainda usava, e montou nele. Snape só pode gemer ao sentí-la sentando sobre seu pau, levando-o para dentro dela, mais e mais fundo. Agarrou seus quadris, ajudando-a a manter o ritmo. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, gemendo de prazer em seu colo, os seios fartos balançando sensualmente, os lábios entreabertos, chamando por seu nome. E ela o apertou mais, ficando mais molhada, gozando novamente. Snape aproveitou que ela amolecera sobre si e inverteu os papéis. Deitando sobre ela, tomando seus lábios, antes de se empurrar completamente para dentro dela, para o aperto quente e delicioso dela. Desceu os lábios, capturando um mamilo na boca, sugando-o, mordiscando-o. Quase gozando, ao ouví-la gritar de prazer, arranhando suas costas, fechando as pernas ao seu redor.

- Me diz quem... quem é que está _aqui_! - a voz rouca, e ele meteu fundo.

- Severus... ahm... Severus Snape. Um bastardo arrogante... - mas as palavras perderam o sentido, ele aumentara o ritmo e a violência das estocadas. Ela puxou os cabelos negros, gemendo alto.

- ... que faz você gritar de prazer. - ele rosnou em seu ouvido.

E Florence gozou, apertando-o, tornando impossível se segurar. E Snape jorrou dentro dela, desabando sobre seu corpo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo as respirações que se acalmavam.

- Eu não devia... - ela murmurou, quase triste. - Mas eu amo você. - ela acariciava seus cabelos, o rosto dele em seu pescoço.

- Eu não mereço...

- Não, realmente, você não merece. - ela se tornou séria. Respirou fundo. - Você não estava falando sério quando disse ter pensado em tirar a própria vida...?

- Falei, sim, Flor. Eu prefiro morrer a continuar a vê-la com Black! - ele se aproximou de seus lábios. - Eu amo você. Casa comigo?

- Não, Sev. E eu já pedi para parar de repetir isso! - mas o coração dela se apertava ao ver a tristeza em negros, imaginando a tormenta pela qual ele devia ter passado. - Eu não conseguiria viver se você morresse, Severus. - Florence acariciou seu rosto.

- Então... casa comigo.

- Não podemos... - ela beijou-o levemente. - Droga, como eu tentei te esquecer... mas é só você aparecer que eu me atiro em seus braços.

- Você é minha. - ele sorriu, leve.

- Mas não posso ficar com você.

- Por causa dos meninos... – disse Snape.

- Em parte, sim. Porque, se ficássemos juntos, eles ficariam expostos.

- Eu vou protegê-los...

- Não. Severus, por favor. Pare. – ela pediu, fechando os olhos, não podia acreditar nas palavras dele.

Snape se levantou, ajudando-a a levantar. Se vestiram em silêncio. Florence foi levá-lo até a porta.

- Eu amo você, e não vou desistir de torná-la minha esposa. – disse ele, a beijando em seguida, apaixonadamente.

Ele saiu. Ela se encostou na porta fechada.

- Mas o que foi isso! - um grito veio do andar de cima. - Eu vi o que vi ou estou alucinando? – era Eileen.

- Você viu, sim, madrinha, mas foi apenas um beijo. – e Florence caminhou escada acima, entrando em seu quarto.

- RÁ! Me engana que eu gosto! - Eileen a seguiu. - Desde quando _"apenas um beijo"_ deixa uma mulher com esse sorriso bobo na cara. Isso sem falar nas manchas de mordida em seu pescoço e dos botões faltantes no seu vestido!

- Ok. Você venceu. Não foi apenas um beijo. - Florence tirou o vestido, indo para o banheiro, entrou no banho.

- Onde estavam?

- Na biblioteca.

- Vocês voltaram? – perguntou Eileen.

- Não. Mas ele me pediu em casamento.

- O quê? E você? - os olhos de Eileen brilhavam.

- Disse que não, é óbvio! – Florence terminava o banho, se secava, indo para o quarto, pegando o pijama que estava sobre a cama, vestindo-o.

- Ah, Florence... por que não?

- Porque isso acabaria pondo em risco a vida dos meus filhos! Agora, madrinha, eu estou morta de cansaço, preciso dormir...

- Nem imagino o porquê... - ironizou Eileen, sorrindo. - Boa noite, querida.

- Boa noite, madrinha.

* * *

E muitos meses se passaram, sem que Snape e Florence voltassem a se ver.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **algumas sutis mudanças aqui.

**REVIEWS?**


	37. O Baile de Máscaras I

****

Cap. 36 - O Baile de Máscaras I

**9 de janeiro de 1981.**

**Rua da Fiação**

Black e Potter esperavam pelas namoradas na sala da casa de Eileen, já fazia mais de uma hora. Eles tiveram a maravilhosa idéia de levá-las a um jantar-baile na Londres trouxa. Um baile de máscaras. Mas já começavam a se arrepender.

* * *

Florence estava no banho. Lily estava sentada na cama, já vestida para sair, faltando apenas calçar os sapatos.

- Vai prender o cabelo? – perguntou Lily.

- Não, Lily, vou só secá-los e deixarei soltos... Sirius prefere. – disse Florence.

- James também, mas acho que vou prendê-los... só não sei como.

Florence saiu do banheiro, envolta numa toalha, os cabelos já secos.

- Deixa que eu faço a trança que você gosta... – ofereceu Florence.

- Achei que você jamais diria isso! – riu a ruiva.

* * *

Eileen arrumava o jantar na cozinha. A mesa posta para dois. Os rapazes aguardavam pelas namoradas na sala, James com o pequeno Harry adormecido nos braços, Sirius observando os gêmeos que brincavam no tapete.

- Que demora... - reclamou James.

- Flor costuma ser rápida para se aprontar, mas hoje...

- Pois Lily sempre demora.

Eileen chegou à sala.

- James, Harry já adormeceu? – perguntou ela.

- Sim, Sra. Snape.

- Querido, eu já pedi para me chamar de Eileen... me dê ele que vou colocá-lo no berço. E esse dois? - ela olhou os netos.

- Ainda acordados e sem demonstrar cansaço nenhum. - respondeu Sirius.

- Que novidade! – exclamou Eileen.

Eileen subiu, deixando Harry em seu quarto. Batendo na porta do quarto de Snape, onde as meninas se arrumavam.

- Prontas? - Eileen abriu a porta.

- Sim. O que acha? – perguntou Lily.

As duas levantaram e rodaram, brincando.

- Lindas, como sempre! Lily, Harry já está dormindo no berço em meu quarto. - falou Eileen.

- E os meus anjos? - perguntou Florence.

Eileen olhou pra ela, debochada.

- Os seus _anjos _estão acordados e brincando no tapete da sala, sem nem pensar em dormir.

- Eles já jantaram? – perguntou Florence.

- Já. Achei que cairiam no sono depois de comer, como sempre, mas não hoje.

- Acha que pode ser...? - preocupou-se Florence.

- Acho que eles pressentem que ele virá, mas não temos como saber... vou trazê-los para cima assim que vocês saírem, antes que...

- ..._ele_ chegue. – e o sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Florence.

Elas pegaram suas máscaras e desceram.

* * *

- Mas isso _tudo_ é só meu? - brincou James, ao ver a esposa descendo as escadas.

- Sim, apesar do senhor não merecer. - e Lily se atirou nos braços do marido.

Florence e Sirius trocaram um beijo leve.

- Eu poderia dizer que você está perfeita, mas soaria como redundância. - Black murmurou sobre os lábios rosados.

Florence suspirou. Sirius Black: romântico, lindo, carinhoso, um amigo, um anjo que caiu do céu quando ela mais precisou de carinho e apoio. Mas, mesmo depois de quase 3 anos de namoro, ele ainda era um amigo, um grande amigo e nada mais.

- Vamos antes que a festa termine e dêem nossa mesa para outros. - falou James.

Lily se virou para Eileen e perguntou, incerta:

- Tem certeza de que não tem problema Harry ficar?

- Querida, eu entendo sua aflição. - Eileen riu. - A primeira noite longe do filho é terrível.

- Concordo. - respondeu Florence. - Lily, Harry não poderia estar em melhores mãos, eu digo por mim. Meus filhos são uns pestes e Eileen os controla. Ela tem mais paciência que Dumbledore!

- Mas ele pode incomodar...

- Duvido muito que o pequeno e dorminhoco Harry me incomode mais do que aqueles dois ali. – e Eileen apontou os netos.

- Mas...

- Lily, vamos! - Florence pegou a amiga pelo braço e a arrastou até a porta, abrindo-a. - Se não formos agora... – e ela parou, soltando o braço da amiga.

Snape estava parado no hall da porta.

* * *

Snape aparatara num beco a duas quadras da casa de sua mãe e foi caminhando até em casa, pensando. Hogwarts estava incrivelmente calma para um meio de ano letivo. Ainda mais com o feriado de natal prolongado que Albus concedera aos alunos, que voltariam apenas após o dia 12 de janeiro.

_"Daqui a 3 dias. 2 se não contarmos hoje. Hoje, meu aniversário."_

Dumbledore fizera questão de um banquete de almoço em sua homenagem. Fora embaraçoso. Ninguém no castelo, além do diretor, o suportava. Ele não via a hora de chegar a noite e poder vir pra casa de sua mãe que disse que lhe faria um jantar especial. Caminhava feliz, em parte. Teria um jantar feito por sua mãe, em seu aniversário, tivera um banquete de almoço com tudo o que mais gostava... mas tudo parecia tão vazio. A saudade que tinha de Florence tomava conta de seu peito em dias como esse, forte e dolorosa. Ainda lembrava, vividamente, da última vez em que se encontraram.

Um arrepio de prazer cruzou seu corpo.

Mas ela não estaria na Rua da Fiação esta noite. E a culpa disso era completamente sua.

Chegara em casa. Um carro estacionado, ao lado do que comprara para sua mãe.

Florence estava ali.

Na porta teve a confirmação da presença dela, o perfume daquele corpo ele sentia de longe. Seu coração apaixonado já imaginara mais de dez vezes, só no dia de hoje, que ele chegaria em casa e ela estaria ali para jantar com ele, em seguida eles fariam as pazes e subiriam para o quarto e... seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela abertura brusca da porta.

* * *

E havia verdes escuros em pretos, depois de três meses.

Silêncio.

Black foi até Florence, envolvendo sua cintura, falando em seu ouvido:

- Flor, vamos, antes que nos atrasemos mais.

Lily e James se despediram de Eileen e passaram por Florence, indo ao carro.

Sirius pegou na mão da namorada, puxando-a para a rua com ele.

Snape entrou em casa, lentamente. Uma decepção apertando seu peito, uma raiva tomando conta. Mas ele virou o rosto ao sentir Florence segurando seu braço, delicadamente.

- Feliz aniversário, Severus - Florence murmurou.

E a porta se fechou quando ela saiu.

- Severus, meu filho! - Eileen o abraçou, tentando ignorar a cena que se passara. - Feliz aniversário, meu amor. Vem, estou só terminando a lasanha, logo estará pronta.

Eles foram até o sofá. Nicholas e James dormiam no tapete.

- Ah, finalmente dormiram. Vou levar esses anjos lá para cima. - ela pegou James.

- Quer ajuda? – ofereceu Snape.

- Ahm... - Eileen o olhou, sabia que Florence brigaria se soubesse que ela deixou Snape ter contado com os filhos, era muito arriscado, os meninos costumavam acordar sempre que ele estava por perto, mas isso ainda não acontecera, os dois continuavam dormindo. - Claro. Pegue Nick pra mim.

Snape se abaixou e pegou o pequeno nos braços, seguindo sua mãe escada acima.

Eles entraram no quarto de Eileen.

- Aqui, Severus... faça silêncio, Harry está dormindo.

Snape colocou o menino ao lado do irmão, num berço grande. Depois que Eileen se certificou que Harry estava com as fraldas limpas, ela desceu de volta à cozinha. Snape foi ao próprio quarto, o perfume de rosas selvagens estava forte ali, seguiu até o banheiro, uma toalha pendurada no box estava impregnada do cheiro dela. Ele pegou-a, levando ao rosto, uma raiva e uma vontade de chorar ao lembrar dela saindo de mãos dadas com o cachorro. Foi acordado de seus devaneios por sua mãe o chamando para jantar.

* * *

Depois de jantarem, comeram um bolo que Eileen preparara, o preferido do filho. Agora, sentados na frente da lareira, ela tomava um chá, ele uma dose de vinho dos elfos.

- Onde eles iam? - perguntou Snape.

- Num baile de máscaras trouxa, no AeroClube. - respondeu Eileen, olhando para o filho, temerosa.

Snape se levantou.

- Onde vai, meu filho?

- Vou me deitar, estou bem cansado... muitas provas para corrigir.

- Vá, meu querido, Florence deixou tudo arrumado lá em cima.

Eileen olhou o filho subir as escadas, cabisbaixo, e suspirou, triste. Como mãe, ela queria muito contar a verdade ao filho, dar uma felicidade a ele, dizer que aqueles dois meninos maravilhosos que dormiam no andar de cima eram filhos dele, que ele colocara para dormir sem saber. Fazê-lo sair correndo atrás de Florence e pedi-la em casamento.

- Você ainda a ama... – disse Eileen.

Snape parou no meio da escada e respirou fundo, antes de responder:

- Que diferença faz, mãe? Ela já reconstruiu a vida dela... e eu destruí a minha, irremediavelmente.

- Ela ama você...

Snape olhou para a mãe.

- Não me dê esperanças falsas, mãe...

- Não estou mentindo, meu filho. Cada noite que Flor passa aqui ela chora em sua cama, eu escuto. Ela sonha e chama por você. Ela passa os dedos por sobre seu rosto nas fotos. Você estão ligados, meu filho... um amor abençoado pelo Encantamento não se deixa ser esquecido.

- Mas ela está com Black, tem filhos com ele. Não posso destruir a vida dela pela segunda vez.

Eileen teve que se agarrar à poltrona para não falar nada, mordeu a língua com força para afastar a tentação.

- Ela te ama, meu filho. Ela tem motivos para querer se manter afastada de você, mas ela te ama.

- Se me amasse não deitava com Black. - ele rosnou.

Eileen riu.

- E quem te disse que eles têm relações? - Snape a olhou, interrogativamente. - Eles, claro, fizeram os meninos. - corrigiu-se ela, nervosa. - Mas... Florence já me disse que... bem que ele não é você. – e Eileen passou pelo filho na escada, em direção aos quartos.

Snape ainda ficou parado observando a sala vazia, as chamas que morriam na lareira.

Tomou uma decisão.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança aqui.

O que será que Sev vai fazer?

Quem sabe levanta a mão mas não diz nada! Tem gente aqui que ainda não leu a fic!

Muitos beijos para a leitora nova **Jaque:** este capítulo está longe, muito longe de ser o último! E quanto às postagens, como eu estou repostando e betando mina própria fic, - acrescentando também umas coisinhas aqui e ali -, eu estou colocando um capítulo por dia no ar, praticamente. E não se preocupe, esta fic tem final e um belo final – mãe coruja eu! rsrs

Bem, eu estou muito feliz por saber que ainda ganho muitas reviews e que _Só O Amor Salva_ é tão adorada por gente de tudo quanto é canto deste país e do mundo (afinal tenho duas leitoras lindas que são de Portugal)!

Muitos beijos!

**REVIEWS**


	38. O Baile de Máscaras II

****

Capítulo 037 – O Baile de Máscaras II

**No baile de máscaras...**

Todos ali estavam mascarados. Se não soubessem as roupas que estavam vestidos se perderiam.

E se perderam.

Mas Lily e Florence não se estressaram, onde quer que eles estivessem acabariam as encontrando.

- Flor, acho que tem um cara te azarando... - Lily comentou ao saírem do banheiro.

- O quê?

- Aquele ali... - ela apontou, meio torta.

Florence olhou para onde a amiga, já muito embriagada, apontava. Conhecia aquela pose.

- Severus... - Florence murmurou.

- Snape? É ele? Como você sabe, Flor?

- Eu conheço muito bem aquele corpo, Lily... - Florence sorriu travessa.

- Ele já está a um tempo te olhando...

- Vamos embora.

- Não! Vai lá, eu te cubro. – disse Lily.

- Sra. Potter, a senhora está bêbada!

- Você o ama, tá louca de desejo por ele... vai lá, lança um feitiço ilusório e aproveita! Eu nem vou me lembrar que vimos ele amanhã! – riu Lily.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Florence. Era verdade, ela estava louca por ele, sentira o perfume de Snape no quarto em que se arrumaram antes de virem para a festa e... seu sangue ainda fervia. Florence foi em direção a ele, que estava encostado na parede, os braços cruzados, parando em frente a ele. Snape ofereceu a mão a ela e seguiram para fora do clube, para os fundos, onde entraram no carro que Snape dera para Eileen.

Ficaram se olhando em silêncio no pequeno espaço, próximos demais, os vidros já embaçando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Snape? - Florence tentou ser ríspida, quase conseguindo.

- Cuidando de você. - a voz macia.

- Por que? Haverá algum ataque esta noite aqui no AeroClube?

- Não.

- Então? – insistiu ela.

- Seu... _namorado_ parece ser um tanto descuidado. Deixando alguém como você sozinha. – uma sobrancelha arqueando-se à palavra "namorado".

- O que é, exatamente, _alguém como eu?_

- Linda, sexy, com um perfume malignamente delicioso. - a voz dele era um sussurro rouco, acariciando seus sentidos. Negros líquidos de desejo fixos nela.

- Me poupe, Snape. - Florence levou a mão à porta do carro, mas não havia maçaneta. – Mas, o quê...?

- Achou que eu a deixaria ir, assim, tão facilmente?

- O que você quer? – perguntou Florence, num murmúrio bravo.

- Você. - um sussurro malicioso.

Snape a encarou. Pretos poderosos em verdes escuros desejosos. Ele se aproximou, levando uma mão ao rosto dela, o polegar acariciando os lábios macios.

- Snape... - ela tentou retrucar.

- Shh. – e ele a calou, uma mão segurando o rosto dela, os lábios se tocando. - É Sev, lembra? - ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela, sugando-o sensualmente.

- Não, - ela tentou empurrá-lo. - Não mais... – mas seus baços já não tinham forças para impedi-lo.

Snape desceu ao pescoço dela, uma mão já sobre sua coxa.

- Não... Severus...

Florence estava perdida. Ela não podia mais dizer não. E ele sabia disso. Snape tomou seus lábios se maneira possessiva, Florence enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros. Adorava se sentir submissa a ele, tê-lo no controle. Ele a empurrou contra o banco, agora transfigurado numa grande cama, junto aos bancos de trás, caindo por cima dela. Florence envolveu suas pernas na cintura dele, podia sentir sua ereção, enquanto ele se esfregava contra ela, gemeu dentro da boca dele. Snape deslizou sua língua sobre os lábios macios dela, deixando suas mãos escorregarem por baixo da saia do vestido. Uma mão tateando até seu meio, sob sua calcinha, descobrindo o quanto ela estava molhada, pronta pra ele.

- Gostosa...

- Pare, Severus.

- Você é minha, Florence. - ele rasgou a parte de cima do vestido sem costas que ela usava, expondo os seios fartos que ele tratou de acariciar com a mão desocupada e os lábios.

Voltando à boca que gemia seu nome, Snape a beijou, descendo beijos e mordidas até o ventre dela, por entre as coxas, voltando aos seios, sugando os mamilos, tocando-a por inteiro. Tomou sua boca novamente, de forma total e possessiva, enquanto dois dedos se esgueiravam para dentro dela. Sorriu quando Florence jogou a cabeça para trás deliciada.

- Severus! Ah...

Ele continuou a acariciá-la, tirando os dedos e brincando com sua entrada, seu clitóris, voltando-os para dentro dela, capturando sua boca para outro beijo. O prazer a fazia arder, como conseguira viver sem ele tanto tempo? Cada vez que eles faziam amor era melhor que a anterior, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo sem qualquer toque dele, do corpo másculo e pesado sobre ela, dos dedos em seu interior, daquela boca em sua pele...

Snape a sentiu apertar seus dedos e os retirou, ouvindo um gemido de decepção.

- Tem pressa? – perguntou ele, rouco.

- Sim. - ela arfou.

- Por quê?

- Eu... – Florence sabia que estaria assinando seu atestado de entrega, mas ela já era dele, de qualquer forma. - Eu preciso de você dentro de mim! Agora, Sev!

Ela levou as mãos por debaixo da camisa dele e a arrancou, estava mais musculoso do que lembrava, mais gostoso. Jogou Snape na cama, sentando sobre ele, abriu as calças que estavam esticadas, provavelmente desconfortáveis, e puxou a cueca junto, libertando o membro rígido, totalmente ereto. Ela o tocou, envolvendo sua mão por toda a extensão dura e gemeu de prazer.

- Isso, assim... - ele murmurou, rouco. Ele não tirava os olhos da mulher deliciosa sentada sobre ele, acariciando seu membro, gemendo pelo simples prazer de tocá-lo. - Pare... - pediu, mas ela não parou, desceu os lábios, envolvendo-o, chupando-o. Snape gemeu alto, agarrando os cabelos marrom-dourados, fazendo-a erguer o rosto. - Você nunca me obedece... - ele rosnou e tomou seus lábios.

Ela se posicionou sobre ele, Snape a penetrou com força, fazendo-a gritar em sua boca. Todo ele enterrado nela, duro, grosso, inteiro, fazendo seu desejo a enlouquecer. E ela o galopou, ritmadamente, os gemidos roucos dele acariciando seus sentidos, fazendo-a gemer alto.

- Oh, Sev... você é muito gostoso.

- Não precisa me dizer duas vezes... - ele rosnou, suas mãos agarrando-a pelo quadris, ajudando-a a sentar sobre ele.

- Convencido, arrogante...

- Que está aqui. - e ele meteu fundo. - Enfiado no meio das suas pernas, te enlouquecendo...

- Gostoso... ahm...!

Sentindo a pressão dele inteiro dentro dela, a força das mãos dele em seus quadris fazendo-a sentar cada vez mais rápido, ele entrando mais e mais fundo, Florence gozou, estremecendo.

Ele a sentiu apertar seu membro, prendendo-o em seu meio.

- Oh, Flor... - ele gemeu.

Ela continuou se movimentando, sem deixá-lo sair muito de dentro dela, fazendo com que o prazer dele durasse mais. Mas senti-lo pulsando dentro de si, fundo, inteiro, os gemidos roucos dele em seus ouvidos, a levou a cavalgar novamente, cada vez mais rápido, as mãos dele forçando seu quadril para baixo.

A pressão em seu membro se tornou um prazer impossível de controlar, ela o apertava, ficando mais molhada a cada investida. Florence jogou a cabeça para trás, os lábios se partindo, seu nome saindo deles milhares de vezes, sendo repetido como um mantra. E o aperto aumentou, Snape não pode segurar, a puxou para seu peito e investiu dentro dela como um louco, violenta e profundamente, e ele gozou.

Florence deixou-se deitar sobre ele, arfando, o rosto em seu pescoço, onde uma veia ainda saltava. Depois de alguns minutos, as respirações sob controle, eles se olharam. Lágrimas inundavam verdes escuros.

- Não chore, Flor... por favor. – pediu ele.

- Eu te amo tanto, Severus... eu não devia, mas eu amo.

- Me perdoa... eu amo você...

- Não... - Florence se sentou. - Eu te disse, Severus, que não haveria perdão. E não há. - ela arrumou o próprio vestido com a varinha, fazendo o mesmo com os cabelos, desinchando os lábios. - Não é só você quem precisa ser perdoado... - ela murmurou indo à porta, mas ele não ouviu.

- Já vai? – perguntou ele, sentando.

- Devem estar me procurando...

- Ah, o _cachorro_...

Florence o olhou, brava com a maneira que ele chamou Sirius, mas não pode retrucar. Snape estava com ciúmes. Ela se inclinou sobre ele e o beijou, lentamente, apaixonadamente.

- Eu te amo, mas não podemos ficar juntos, Sev. É com Sirius que eu estou, ele... é o pai dos meus filhos.

Snape não respondeu à afirmação, olhando para o lado, lágrimas vindo a negros.

E Florence, chorando, saiu do carro sem conseguir olhar para trás.

* * *

Ao chegar próximo à porta do salão, Florence pode ver Sirius e James, com Lily no colo.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou Sirius.

- Procurando por vocês. Achei que estariam no carro pelo estado em que Lily está... – mentiu Florence.

- É, Lily bebeu um pouco demais... - comentou Potter.

- Vamos embora? - perguntou Florence.

E foram até o carro, rumaram para a Rua da Fiação.

* * *

Snape arrancou com o carro e dirigiu pela cidade, o corpo ainda quente e relaxado do sexo recente. O perfume dela impregnado em si, no carro, o gosto dela em seus lábios. Uma lágrima desceu.

Entrou na garagem de casa, o carro dos Potter estava novamente ali. Na porta, o casal se despedia de Florence e Sirius, Lily com Harry nos braços.

_"O cachorro vai ficar?"_ - pensou Snape contrariado.

Mas Florence se despediu do namorado com um beijo no... rosto? Black passou pelo pátio até o carro dos amigos e Snape pode ver que ele chorava. Imediatamente, saiu do carro. Black o olhou, enfurecido, levando a mão à varinha, apontando-a para Snape, que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativo. James saiu do carro, indo em direção ao amigo alterado.

- Padfoot... – pediu James.

- Se ao menos você a merecesse, Ranhoso! - vociferou Sirius. - Eu não me importaria tanto! Mas você não a merece, nem um pingo do amor dela, nem...!

- Sirius! - interrompeu Florence antes que ele acabasse falando demais. - Sirius, por favor... pare. Os meninos estão dormindo.

Sirius a olhou, desolado, murmurando:

- Eu amo você, Flor...

- Eu sei, me desculpe. – ela murmurou.

Potter levou Sirius até o carro e partiram.

* * *

Quando Snape entrou em casa, Florence subia as escadas. A casa mergulhada em silêncio.

- Flor... – ele chamou.

Ela parou de subir.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela.

- Eu... vou fazer um chá pra mim... se você quiser... – ofereceu ele.

- Não, obrigada. Eu já estou de saída.

Eileen apareceu no corredor, bocejando, perguntando, em seguida:

- Queridos, eu ouvi uma gritaria há pouco...

- Não foi nada, madrinha. Eu vou pegar os meninos.

- Pegá-los? Pra quê? – estranhou Eileen.

- Para irmos para casa. – disse Florence.

- Mas...?

Florence entrou no quarto, transfigurou o berço em um carrinho duplo, pegou os coisas dela e dos filhos, as diminuiu e guardou-as no bolso. Desceu as escadas, o carrinho flutuando em sua frente. Eileen e Snape estavam na cozinha, na sala podia sentir o cheiro de chá com um toque de gengibre de que ele tanto gostava. Os meninos dormiam, ela os deixou na sala e foi se despedir da madrinha.

- Florence, aceita um chá? – ofereceu Eileen.

- Não, madrinha. Estamos indo. - Florence deu um beijo no rosto de Eileen e olhou para Snape. - Tchau, Severus.

Ele a olhou sair, triste, quase desolado. Florence se arrepiou, o corpo respondendo novamente à presença dele, tratou de sair logo. Entrou nas chamas da grande lareira com os filhos.

* * *

- O que aconteceu, Severus? - perguntou Eileen assim que Florence desaparecera.

- Nada, mãe.

- Não minta pra mim. Eu conheço você e conheço Florence. Você foi atrás dela no baile. - não era uma pergunta.

- Fui.

- Ah, meu filho, vocês brigaram de novo!

Snape sorriu e disse:

- Não... nós fizemos amor dentro do seu carro.

- Então, vocês se acertaram? - Eileen sorriu.

- Não. Eu pedi perdão a ela, mas... não fui perdoado. Florence disse que vai continuar com o cachorro, afinal ele é o pai dos meninos...

- Ela e Sirius terminaram. - disse Eileen, sem entender.

- Achei que eles acabariam se casando. - comentou Snape, apesar do tom contrariado.

- Florence jamais casaria com Sirius, e ele sabe disso! Ela não o ama.

- Pra onde ela foi, mãe? – perguntou Snape.

- Não. - Eileen suspirou, pesarosa. - Não posso intervir, Severus. Não posso te contar para onde ela foi. E... dentro de quatro horas, o senhor tem que ir trabalhar.

- Não. Os alunos só voltam dia 12. Me diz, mãe, por favor. Ela foi para casa dela, em Hogsmead?

- Mesmo que você corresse atrás dela, Florence não voltaria pra você! - exasperou-se Eileen.

- Por quê? - foi a vez dele se alterar. - Eu não entendo!

- Ela tem os motivos dela... - Eileen levantou. - Boa noite, meu filho, vou me deitar. - ela beijou o rosto do filho, o olhou ternamente e saiu.

Snape não tinha sono, não tinha vontade de deitar. Queria ir atrás dela, forçá-la a se casar com ele. Ele aceitaria criar os filhotes do cachorro!

Eram 5 da manhã. Respirou fundo.

_"Não adianta nada eu ficar aqui, me remoendo... maldição!"_

Foi ao quarto, pegou umas anotações e foi para a biblioteca. Tinha uma pesquisa sobre uma poção para terminar para o Lord das Trevas, queria entregá-la na reunião-festa dessa noite. Que seria em sua _"homenagem"._

Já podia sentir a bola de enjôo se formando em seu estômago.

_"Até quando eu vou agüentar?"_

- Até me matarem. - murmurou. - Antes que eu o faça...

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança aqui também.

**Jaque:** é você acertou! Sev foi atrás da Flor e... bem, vimos o que ele fez com ela. *abana*. Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz por saber que você está gostando de SOAS!

**Yasmin Potter:** sem esses ataques de ciúmes! Sua boba. Se falar com você todos os dias pelo MSN é estar te desprezando... eu não sei o que mais você quer de mim! rsrsrsrs

**REVIEWS!**


	39. McDonald's

****

Aviso:

**Continuem reparando nas datas!**

**Apesar do último capítulo ter sido em janeiro de 1981, agora já estamos em Setembro de 1981!**

**Bjs!**

**

* * *

**

Cap. 38 - McDonald's

**Setembro de 1981**

**Mansão Dellacourt-Peverell, Hogsmead**

O frio começava, a cada dia mais forte.

Àquela hora da manhã, não havia quase ninguém nas ruas de Hogsmead.

Eileen acordou cedo e foi ao quarto dos netos. Eles não estavam lá. Foi, então, para o quarto da afilhada, onde os três dormiam abraçados. Chamou Tiffany, pediu que a elfa trouxesse uma grande bandeja de café da manhã. Eileen abriu as cortinas, um leve sol entrou pela janela. Florence se mexeu e acordou.

- Bom dia, madrinha. - ela se sentou na cama, devagar para não acordar as crianças.

- Bom dia, querida. - Eileen sentou na cama, ao lado de Florence. – Eu estive no quarto dos meninos e vi que não estavam lá...

- Eu os busquei ontem à noite... me senti sozinha nesta cama grande... – murmurou Florence, bocejando.

Eileen apenas sorriu e acariciou os cabelos pretos e lisos de um dos netos que dormiam.

- Quem é este? – perguntou Eileen.

- James.

- Como você sabe? Eu só os reconheço pelos olhos e pelas atitudes, dormindo eu não sei dizer...

- Eles são meus filhos, madrinha, eu os conheço nos mínimos detalhes. – disse Florence deitando novamente. - James, apesar de ter uma personalidade mais arisca, é o mais inseguro, principalmente na hora de dormir. Sempre se agarra em mim ou num travesseiro. Já Nick dorme todo esparramado.

- Jamie é o meu Severus em tudo. - murmurou Eileen, sorrindo.

- Eu sei. - falou Florence, sorrindo também, apesar de triste.

- Eu me divirto. Adoro quando ele emburra! Se meu filho chegasse em casa e desse com o pequeno Jamie na sala emburrado, ele acharia que enlouquecera.

- Verdade. - Florence olhou para a janela.

- Você sente falta dele, não é? – murmurou Eileen.

- Sim. Eu o amo muito, não há um único dia em que não pense nele. Principalmente ao olhar para os meninos... os cabelos pretos e lisos, a pele muito branquinha, os olhos de Jamie. Meu amor por Severus só faz aumentar quando olho para meus filhos, eles são frutos desse amor. Se eles são tão maravilhosos é porque Severus tem parte nisso.

- Florence, se você sente tanto a falta dele, por que...?

- Não, madrinha. - interrompeu Florence. - Não comece, eu já te expliquei.

- Eu sei, mas me dói tanto vê-los separados e sofrendo. Sempre que ele dorme lá em casa, ele pergunta de você... – disse Eileen.

- Mamãe... - James acordava. - Vovó. - ele sorriu, sonolento.

- Bom dia, lindo. - e Eileen o abraçou.

Florence fez cosquinhas com o nariz no pescoço de Nicholas para que ele acordasse, mas o pequeno apenas se virou e continuou dormindo.

- É um dorminhoco... – comentou Eileen.

E o pequeno começou a acordar.

- Bom dia, mamãe... – murmurou Nicholas, abraçando a mãe.

Tiffany entrou com a bandeja de café.

- Venham, amores, vamos tomar café. – convidou Eileen.

E cada uma pegou um dos meninos no colo e foram sentar na mesa que havia no quarto.

- Querem dar uma volta hoje? - perguntou Florence aos filhos.

- Podíamos ir visitar Lily. - falou Eileen.

- Sim! E o bebê Harry. – disse Nicholas.

- Não, Harry é chato. - resmungou James.

- Não é não. - retrucou Nick.

- É sim. Ele só sabe chorar e murmurar coisas...

- Jamie... - riu Eileen. - Não seja tão...

- Resmungão. - completou Florence, num sorriso. - Vamos visitar Tia Lily e vocês dois vão se comportar.

- Êba! – exclamou Nicholas.

- Humpf.

Eileen ria da cara emburrada de James. Florence pegou o telefone e ligou para Lily.

- Vamos jantar lá essa noite. – falou Florence, ao desligar. - Eles vão sair agora de tarde para visitar os pais de Lily.

- Podíamos dar uma volta, então. Faz muito tempo que eu não passeio pelo vilarejo... – disse Eileen.

- O que você.quer é desfilar com seus netos. - Florence pegou os filhos e os colocou na cama, ligando a tv, e foi para o banheiro.

- _Eu?_ Imagine! - brincou Eileen, indo atrás dela. - Que mal há em ser uma avó coruja?

- Você sabe muito bem qual é o problema em passear com os meninos durante o dia aqui em Hogsmead. - Florence murmurou, entrando no banho, prendendo os cabelos para não molhar.

- Hoje é dia de aula, Flor. – murmurou Eileen, tentando convencê-la. - Ele não vai estar lá. Não custa nada você me fazer este agradinho. Adoro quando as pessoas chegam perto e elogiam os meninos, aí eu digo: esses dois anjos, lindos e inteligentes, são meus netos! - terminou ela, orgulhosa.

- Ok. - Florence sorriu. - Vamos dar uma voltinha em Hogsmead. Rápida. E nada de chegar perto do Três Vassouras! Estaremos de volta antes do almoço.

- Podíamos almoçar naquele restaurante de fast-food trouxa que os Robins abriram para a filha, como é o nome...

- Ah, a menina que é um aborto? Jane é o nome dela. E o restaurante trouxa se chama McDonald's. Pode ser, os meninos adoram. – concordou Florence.

- Eles vão ficar doidos de felicidade. Deixa que eu os visto. - e Eileen saiu, pegando os netos e os contando a eles onde iriam almoçar.

Florence pode ouvir dois gritos de alegria vindo do corredor.

* * *

Como sempre, o McDonald's do pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmead estava cheio.

Eileen encontrou uma mesa e foi sentar, enquanto Florence ia ao balcão fazer os pedidos.

Eileen brincava com os netos quando um vulto vestido todo de preto entrou no restaurante. Ela gelou ao vê-lo e resolveu ir até o filho, antes que ele viesse até onde ela estava com os netos. Foi na fila e deixou o carrinho dos meninos com Florence, mostrando a ela que Snape estava ali. Então, Eileen seguiu até Snape.

- Desde quando você vem em restaurantes fast-food? – perguntou ela, se aproximando do filho.

- Oi, mãe. – Snape a beijou no rosto. - Eu canso, às vezes, dos banquetes do castelo e, por incrível que pareça, a comida daqui não é totalmente intragável. Está sozinha?

- Não. Com Florence e os meninos. – ela indicou onde Florence estava.

- Hm. – Snape olhou para Florence.

- Mas, e você, está sozinho? – perguntou Eileen.

- Não. Estou com...

- Olá, Sra. Snape, é um prazer revê-la. Tudo bom? - falou uma mulher, envolvendo o braço de Snape.

- Tudo... tudo está ótimo, Rosmerta... - Eileen não perdeu o detalhe da moça dependurada no braço do filho. - Bem, se é assim, eu vou me sentar com minha companhia anterior. Um bom almoço, meu filho. - ela o abraçou, murmurando em seu ouvido: - Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

- Bom almoço para você, mãe... – murmurou Snape, olhando novamente para Florence.

* * *

Florence já estava sentada e comia com os meninos. Eileen se sentou na frente dela, visivelmente abalada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Florence.

- Severus... eu me ofereci para sentar com ele, mas... ele não veio sozinho.

- Não? E quem veio com ele, o Albus? - sorriu Florence.

- Rosmerta.

E o sorriso de Florence sumiu.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **mínimas mudanças neste capítulo.

Próximo capítulo será 31 de outubro de 1981.

Alguém lembra o que aconteceu neste dia?

**Hatake KaguraLari:** viajando? Que bom! Viajar é ótimo! Fico feliz em saber que continua acompanhando a fic!

**Yasmin Potter:** boba.

**Jaque:** o Sev é muito safado, já ta até pegando a Rosmerta... grr... pode ficar com raiva, eu também fico! Mas odeie a Rosmerta e não a autora! E eu não gosto muito do Sirius, tadinho, por isso ele sofre bastante por causa da Flor...

Bjus!

**REVIEWS!**


	40. Como é o Papai?

****

Cap. 39 – Como é o Papai?

**Numa manhã...**

Estavam mãe e filhos sentados na cama, vendo desenhos na tv.

- Mãe.

- Diga, Jamie.

- Como... é o papai? - perguntou o pequeno.

Florence respirou fundo, já esperava por essa pergunta há muito tempo, e respondeu:

- Seu pai é um homem muito inteligente e poderoso.

- Por que ele não mora com a gente? - perguntou Nicholas.

- Meninos, eu vou contar pra vocês a história da mamãe e do papai. Mas vocês tem que me prometer que não falarão com ninguém sobre isso. – pediu Florence, olhando para ambos os filhos.

- Prometemos. - falaram os dois juntos.

- Vocês já ouviram a mamãe e a vovó falando sobre umas coisas horríveis que tem acontecido. - os meninos assentiram. - E sabem que somos totalmente contra as pessoas que fazem essas coisas más, pessoas que tem preconceito com gente como a Tia Lily.

- Sim, sabemos. – falaram eles juntos.

- Então, partindo do começo... seu pai sempre foi muito pobre e sofria muitos preconceitos por isso. Ele ofereceu a inteligência dele para as pessoas erradas. Papai, por dinheiro, acabou se aliando aos Comensais da Morte.

- Papai é do mal? - assustou-se Nicholas.

- Não, Nick. – corrigiu Florence. - Escutem e vocês entenderão. Quando a mamãe descobriu que estava grávida, para proteger vocês, eu menti para o papai. Eu disse que vocês não eram filhos dele.

- Por isso Tio Sirius vive vindo aqui em casa?

- Sim, Jamie. Acontece que, depois que seu pai viu o que os comensais realmente faziam, viu que eles eram maus, ele se arrependeu e se aliou ao diretor Dumbledore.

- O de Hogwi... Hogwat...

- Hogwarts, Nick. - Florence sorriu por ele não conseguir dizer. - Assim, ele começou a espionar os caras maus para a Ordem da Fênix.

- Mas os maus não descobriram?

- Ainda não, James.

- E o que acontece se eles descobrirem? – perguntou Nicholas.

- Vão... matar o papai.

Os dois se assustaram.

- Então, papai corre risco de vida?

- Sim, todos os dias, Jamie. – confirmou Florence. - Ele arrisca a própria vida para garantir que o bem vai vencer a guerra.

- Papai é um herói?

- Pode-se dizer que sim, Nick. - Florence riu.

- E a vovó é a mamãe do papai?

- Sim, Jamie. E ela sofre muito com a ausência do papai.

- Por que ela sofre? – estranhou Nick.

- Porque quando a gente tem filhos, ficamos mais... paranóicas. – disse Florence, sorrindo.

- Por quê? – perguntou James.

- Porque quem ama, cuida. A todo momento estamos pensando nos filhos, precisamos saber se estão bem. - ela os abraçou. - Eu nem sei dizer o quanto amo vocês... - beijou a cabeça dos dois.

- E somos parecidos com o papai? – perguntou James.

- Muito. Principalmente você, James. Por que acha que sua avó adora te provocar?

- Num sei. Parece que ela gosta de me ver emburrado. – disse o menino.

- E ela realmente adora! Porque você é tão teimoso quanto seu pai. Ver você emburrado por qualquer coisa a faz lembrar dele. E você também tem os olhos do seu pai. – disse Florence, acariciando o rosto do filho.

- E eu? Não sou parecido com o papai?

- Claro que é, Nick! – riu Florence. - Olha os seus cabelos, lisos e negros. Olha os da mamãe...

- Marrons e cacheados. – disse Nicholas.

- Pois é, vocês dois tem os cabelos, o jeito de andar de seu pai. E se são tão precoces e inteligentes, é por causa, também, dele. A única diferença entre vocês dois são os olhos. Você tem os mesmos que os meus. - ela olhou para Nick. - E você, os do seu pai. - ela olhou para James.

- Somos você e o papai juntos! – exclamou Nicholas.

- Sim, Nick, uma mistura de nós dois.

- Onde o papai mora? - perguntou James.

- Em Hogwarts. Ele é professor lá.

- De quê? - perguntaram juntos.

- Adivinha? Uma coisa que vocês dois adoram ver a mamãe fazer. – disse Florence.

- Poções! – exclamaram os dois.

- Sim. Seu pai é Mestre em Poções.

- Nossa! – exclamou Nick.

- Que legal! – disse James, impressionado.

- Mãe, se o papai é tipo um herói, por que ele não mora com a gente? – perguntou Nicholas.

- Porque ainda é muito perigoso ele saber sobre vocês dois. – respondeu Florence, séria.

- Por quê? – os dois perguntaram.

- Porque se ele soubesse que tem dois filhos tão lindos e inteligentes, ele ficaria preocupado. – explicou ela.

- Como você fica?

- Talvez muito mais, Jamie. Severus é completamente possessivo. - riu Florence.

- Severus? É o nome do papai? – perguntou James, rápido.

- É, mas vocês não deveriam saber disso, eu não devia ter falado. - preocupou-se ela.

- Eu já ouvi a vovó falando esse nome com a Sam... – comentou Nick.

- Não há um só dia em que a vovó não fale no papai. - disse Florence.

- Ei, Nick! Ele é aquele moço que nós vimos... - começou James, se lembrando.

-... aquela noite, na casa da vovó, há muiito tempo? - terminou Nicholas.

- Sim, aquele é o pai de vocês. – confirmou Florence.

- E, algum dia, ele vai vir morar com a gente?

- Não sei, Nick. - _"Não sei se Severus me perdoaria por tê-los escondido dele."_ - Mas... vocês gostariam?

- Sim! – exclamaram os dois.

- Então, quem sabe, quando a guerra acabar...

- Sério, mamãe? – perguntou James.

- Posso ir falar com ele e, se ele quiser, pode vir morar conosco. – disse Florence.

- Êba! - e os dois se atiraram sobre a mãe, abraçando-a e beijando.

* * *

Eileen passou a tarde com os netos.

Florence aproveitou para dar uma volta pelo vilarejo e comprar umas roupas para ela e para os pequenos. Começava a esfriar e os dois cresciam mais a cada dia, não havia feitiço de transfiguração que agüentasse.

Ela estava indo ao caixa da Madame Malkins para pagar, quando a chamaram:

- Srta. Dellacourt.

- Olá, Rosmerta. - Florence nem se virou. - Como vai?

- Muitíssimo bem, obrigada. O que acha deste vestido de noiva...?

Agora, Florence olhou para ela...! Rosmerta vestia um elegante e, muito provavelmente, caro, vestido branco de noiva.

- Vai... se casar? – perguntou Florence, temendo a resposta.

_"Controle-se!"_

_"Já posso até ver as manchetes: noiva de ex-comensal da morte é assassinada pela ex-namorada do mesmo, dentro de uma loja, durante a prova de vestido. Forma de assassinato: estrangulamento, seguido de um Avada Kedavra."_

- Acredito que sim, até o final do ano. - respondeu Rosmerta, sorridente.

- E... já foi feito um pedido? - perguntou Florence, engolindo a raiva que lhe queimava o estômago.

_"E, quando questionada o motivo do feitiço ter sido lançado na moça já morta, a Srta. Dellacourt respondeu: 'Só para ter certeza.'"_

- Ainda não oficialmente. Mas ontem à noite... - e Rosmerta revirou os olhos, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Florence sentiu seu sangue ferver. Ela pagou as compras e saiu ventando da loja em direção a casa.

* * *

Florence largou as compras no quarto e seguiu para o pátio dos fundos, onde os filhos brincavam sob os cuidados de Eileen.

- Florence, o que houve? – perguntou Eileen, vendo que algo estava errado com a afilhada.

- Nada.

- Você não me engana, querida. Por que está emburrada?

- Maldita Rosmerta estava na Madame Malkin. - Florence se sentou no sofá.

- E daí?

- _E daí_ que ela estava experimentando um belíssimo e amaldiçoado vestido de noiva! – rosnou Florence.

- Você está de brincadeira? – exclamou Eileen.

- Não. Eu vi.

- Vou escrever agora para ele! - Eileen se levantou.

- Não, madrinha, por favor!

- Não diz respeito à apenas você, Flor. Eu sou a mãe dele, devo ser informada, caso isso aconteça. Para ter a chance de impedir tal absurdo!

* * *

**Hogwarts.**

**Masmorras.**

Snape andava de um lado para o outro, furioso. A carta de sua mãe amassada em sua mão. Como aquela... vagabunda tivera a audácia de provocar Florence!

_"Quem Rosmerta pensa que é?"_

Iria ao Três Vassouras.

* * *

**Três Vassouras**

Rosmerta auxiliava os pais no balcão.

- Olá, Sev. – cumprimentou ela ao ver o namorado.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. - Snape falou entredentes. - Preciso falar com você.

- Ok. Vamos dar uma volta.

- Não. Prefiro que seja particular.

- Então, venha. – disse Rosmerta, indo até o escritório. - O que aconteceu, Severus?

- Quem você pensa que é para provocar a Srta. Dellacourt? – largou ele, sério.

- Ah! É sempre ela! Mas que droga, quando é que você vai ver que _eu_ sou a mulher certa pra você? Eu espero um pedido seu desde meus treze anos! – revoltou-se Rosmerta.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar que só transformei nosso namoro ridículo em um noivado para que o seu pai parasse de me encher! Eu não amo você. Não pretendo torná-la minha esposa. – disse Snape, seco.

- Mas ela sim, não é mesmo? Garanto que se a Dellacourt aparecesse implorando para casar, você não pensaria duas vezes!

- Ela não precisaria implorar. E isso está acabado!

- O que está acabado? - apavorou-se Rosmerta.

- Este noivado fajuto.

- Mas, Sev...

- Não-me-chame-assim! - Snape rosnou.

- _Ela_ pode te chamar assim! - gritou Rosmerta.

- Sim, Florence pode me chamar do que quiser. Mas você não tem esse direito. - e ele saiu, deixando a mulher aos prantos.

* * *

**Mansão Dellacourt-Peverell.**

Eileen e Florence tomavam chá com os meninos na varanda dos fundos, quando a elfa apareceu.

- Mestra.

- Fale, Tiffany. – disse Florence.

- Tem um Sr. Snape, na sala, querendo falar com a Mestra. – guinchou a elfa.

- Papai? - perguntou James, ansioso.

Florence olhou para a madrinha - que olhava para ela muito assustada com o fato de James saber sobre o pai - e, então, para os filhos que a encaravam, os olhinhos esperançosos.

- Fiquem aqui. - e Florence foi para a sala. - A que devo a visita, Sr. Snape?

- Apenas um esclarecimento de um mal entendido. – disse Snape, se levantando do sofá.

- Se for sobre seu casamento com...

- Não há casamento nenhum. Rosmerta inventou isso para lhe provocar. – ele a interrompeu.

- E por que acha que isso me atingiu? - Florence foi ríspida.

- Eu não... - Snape retesou. - Não acho nada, Srta. Dellacourt.

- Não há nada a ser esclarecido. De qualquer forma, você não me deve explicações. - ela respirou fundo. - Se era só isso...

- Sim, com licença. - e Snape saiu.

* * *

Eileen levou os netos para a sala de tv.

Florence foi para a biblioteca e lia, distraidamente, na poltrona.

- Flor... - Eileen entrou, se aproximando. - Você andou falando sobre Severus para os meninos?

- Sim. Eles me questionaram hoje pela manhã. Falando nisso... quando foi que eles o viram na sua casa? Você nunca me falou nada.

- Naquela semana em que você foi ajudar Lily, logo que Harry nascera. Há mais de um ano atrás... – explicou Eileen.

- Mas você me garantiu que ele não estaria lá!

- E ele não estava. Mas chegou de madrugada. Eu desci para fazer mamadeira para os meninos e ele estava na cozinha, todo machucado e sujo. Ele subiu antes de mim. Quando eu cheguei no quarto, Nick e Jamie falavam sobre ele. Depois de tomar banho, Severus voltou ao meu quarto, mas os meninos já dormiam.

- E ele não desconfiou de nada? - preocupou-se Florence.

- Não. – garantiu Eileen.

- Mas James é a cara dele...!

- Ao menos, ele não me fez perguntas, Flor. Mas ele sente. Da mesma forma que os meninos sempre sentiram. – disse Eileen, séria.

- O que você quer dizer, madrinha?

- Severus me comentou que sempre se sente em paz ao olhar para os dois, que se encantou com eles, desde a primeira vez que os viu.

Florence ficou em silêncio. Era o Encantamento. Maldito Encantamento, que não se deixaria ser esquecido. Ela respirou fundo, continuando sua leitura.

Eileen pegou uma revista trouxa que estava sobre a mesa e se entreteu com as matérias, fazendo companhia à afilhada.

- Vou jantar em Hogwarts, esta noite. Você pode ficar aqui com eles? – perguntou Florence.

- Mas é claro que posso!

- Obrigada, madrinha.

- Não precisa agradecer, Flor. Esses meninos são tudo pra mim.

- Eu sei.

Eileen abraçou a afilhada.

- Eu queria mais netos...

- Nem vem, madrinha. Você sabe que isso não é possível. – disse Florence.

- É sim. E você não precisa se casar com ele...

- Mas nem pensar! E criar mais uma criança sozinha? – ela não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

- Ah, mas eu queria. - e Eileen ficou tentando convencer a afilhada no quão bom seria ter mais uma criança ali.

* * *

**E a noite chegou. **

Florence foi jantar em Hogwarts.

Estava no corredor com Dumbledore, indo para o Grande Salão.

- De novo você não trouxe seus filhos? - reclamou McGonagall, encontrando com eles na entrada do salão.

- Não, Minerva. Eileen está com eles, pra mim. – sorriu Florence.

- E como eles estão? – perguntou McGonagall.

Entraram no salão.

- Ótimos. Cada dia mais inteligentes.

- É tão bom ser mãe, não é?

- É sim. Eu nem imagino como seria minha vida sem eles. Mas, você tem filhos, Minerva? – estranhou Florence.

- Tenho, sim. Ou melhor, tinha. Ele morreu, Síndrome Draconiana.

- A mesma doença de minha mãe. Nossa, eu nem sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com meus meninos.

- Por isso você os protege tanto? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Em parte, sim. Mas tenho muitos motivos...

- Que não vem ao caso agora, não é mesmo? - interrompeu Dumbledore. - Vamos nos sentar e encher a pança!

Florence sentou, como sempre, ao lado do diretor, mas a cadeira à sua esquerda, que pertencia à Snape, estava vazia.

- Ele não quis vir jantar. - comentou Dumbledore, baixinho.

- Porque _eu _estou aqui? – perguntou Florence.

- Não sei. Acha que pode ser isso?

- Sim. - ela respirou fundo, pesarosa.

- Brigaram?

- Mais ou menos. Ele foi me esclarecer alguns fatos... – murmurou Florence.

- Relativos ao casamento dele com a menina Rosmerta? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- É, mas ele disse que não há casamento nenhum...

- E não há, mesmo. Eles, inclusive, terminaram tudo. – disse o diretor.

- Vai ver, então, é por isso que ele está pra baixo.

- Não tente tapar o sol com a peneira, como dizem os trouxas, Florence. Vá falar com ele. – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

- Eu sabia que deveria ter um motivo oculto para que você me convidasse tão cordialmente para vir jantar aqui, Albus. – disse Florence, chateada com a intromissão do diretor.

- Não custa nada você fazer ele feliz. - falou Dumbledore, um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Florence olhou para ele, indignada.

- Eu espero que eu possa escolher dentre os dois sentidos que você deu à esta frase. – exclamou ela.

- Só há um sentido, querida. E você sabe qual é.

Sim, ela sabia.

Florence levantou, sem dizer nada ao diretor.

* * *

Batidas na porta.

Snape vestiu a camisa, displicentemente, sem se dar ao trabalho de abotoá-la por completo.

_"Até que demorou para Albus vir me encher."_

Ele abriu a porta, pronto para chutar Dumbledore para fora das masmorras.

- Florence? - _"?"_ o que ela estaria fazendo ali àquela hora? - Aconteceu... alguma coisa?

- Sim. - ela entrou, sem ser convidada. - Você não apareceu no jantar. Dumbledore insinuou que teria sido por minha causa.

Ele continuava parado ao lado da porta aberta, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

- Primeiro: a senhorita não foi convidada a entrar. Segundo: eu me lembro de tê-la ouvido dizer mais cedo que eu não lhe devia explicações. Terceiro: se eu janto aqui, nos _meus_ aposentos, ou no grande salão, é problema exclusivamente meu. E quarto... - Snape a olhou de cima a baixo, comendo-a com os olhos. - Você não devia ter vindo aqui. - ele respirou fundo, batendo a porta, chaveando-a discretamente. E andou em direção à ela. - É muito arriscado vir aos aposentos de um ex-comensal totalmente sozinha. - Florence começou a andar de costas, tentando se afastar dele. - Ainda mais sendo tão linda e gostosa. - negros fixos em verdes escuros.

Florence sentiu a proximidade da parede atrás de si. Estava encurralada. Sacou a varinha.

- Nem mais um passo!

- E o que você vai fazer? - perguntou ele, debochado.

- Pague pra ver.

E ele pagou, dando mais um passo em direção à ela, sacando a varinha.

_"Impedimenta."_ - lançou ela, sem falar.

_"Protego." _- rebateu ele, igualmente mudo.

E eles começaram a se rodear, Florence buscando um meio de escapar do quarto. E ela correu em direção à porta.

- _Incarcerous_! – lançou ele.

E Florence foi ao chão, as pernas amarradas.

- _Diffindo._ – disse ela, e as cordas foram rompidas. - _Sectumsempra_! - e ela se levantou, num pulo.

- _Protego_. Usando meus feitiços contra mim, Srta. Dellacourt?

- _Seus_ feitiços? Que eu saiba você teve ajuda para desenvolvê-los. – riu ela.

- Verdade. _Expelliarmus_.

- _Stupefy_! – lançou ela. Mas Snape desviou, facilmente, abrindo um buraco na parede. Florence estava na porta. -_ Alohomora._ - nada aconteceu. - _Bombarda_!

- Desista. Ela vai absorver todo e qualquer feitiço que você lançar. – disse Snape, se aproximando dela.

- Abra-essa-porta. - rosnou ela. - Ou vai se arrepender.

- Vou pagar pra ver, novamente. – disse ele, provocador.

Ela levou a varinha ao pescoço dele, olhando-o, furiosa.

- Última chance, Sr. Snape. Abra a porta. – Florence mandou.

- Não vai me intimidar, Srta. Dellacourt, se é o que pretende.

- _Imperio_. - falou ela, e os olhos negros saíram de foco. - Me dê as chaves da porta.

E ele as retirou de dentro das vestes, para entregá-las à Florence. Mas, ao invés de fazê-lo, Snape sorriu, atirando o molho de chaves longe, empurrando ela contra a porta, prendendo-a com o próprio corpo.

- Achou, mesmo, que conseguiria _me_ controlar? - murmurou ele em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço, indo aos lábios.

_"Maldito. Gostoso."_ - foi tudo o que pensou ao ter seu corpo prensado na parede pelo dele, mais fortemente, antes dele tomar seus lábios num beijo quente, quase violento. Snape enlaçou-a em seus braços, carregando-a até a mesa mais próxima. Ele a fez sentar ali, arrebentando-lhe os primeiros botões da camisa, descendo aos seios.

- Severus, não... não podemos. - ela tentava empurrá-lo. - Por favor...

- _"Por favor"_, o quê? - ele esfregava os lábios nos dela, lambendo-os sensualmente. - _Por favor_ desconsidere o fato de eu ter tentado intimidá-lo?

- Não. Por favor... - os pensamentos iam se tornando disformes, a língua dele a provocando.

- _Por favor_ pense que eu fiquei louca? - ele arrancou o resto dos botões da camisa dela, em um único puxão, levando o sutiã junto.

- Pare! Por favor, Severus... - ela jogara a cabeça para trás ao sentí-lo sugando seus mamilos.

- _Por favor..._ - rosnou ele, voltando os olhos para os dela, falando, a voz rouca de desejo. - _Por favor_, faça amor comigo... me prove que sou sua?

- Não, Severus. Eu não quero.

- Que feio mentir, Srta. Dellacourt. - riu ele.

Snape retirou a própria camisa que ele mal abotoara e levou as mãos por debaixo da saia dela, arrancando sua calcinha, abrindo as próprias calças e esfregando a cabeça do membro na entrada úmida e quente dela.

Florence sentiu um gemido primitivo em sua garganta e apertou os lábios, tentando não deixar nenhum ruído escapar por eles. Mas era quase impossível. Snape a tocava em todos os pontos sensíveis de seu corpo, dando extrema atenção aos seus seios, e a provocando num vai-e-vem lento, às vezes penetrando apenas a cabeça do pau nela, se afastando antes que seu próprio controle se esvaísse.

- Ainda não quer nada? Vai continuar a mentir, Srta. Dellacourt? - ele riu baixo, sobre seus lábios, rouco, ofegante.

_"Bastardo, arrogante." _- era tudo o que ela conseguia articular em pensamento.

Florence se limitou a morder o lábio inferior, tinha certeza que se tentasse dizer uma só palavra, uma sílaba que fosse, começaria a choramingar de prazer. Ela se agarrou às costas dele, mordiscando-o no pescoço e ombros.

Snape acariciava um mamilo com o polegar, enquanto a lambia no pescoço, provocando o lóbulo de sua orelha com a respiração rouca.

- Quer que eu pare? – ronronou ele, entrando lentamente nela, por inteiro, gemendo rouco em seu ouvido, acariciando seus sentidos já entorpecidos, saindo tão devagar quanto entrara.

Ela sentiu o suor escorrendo pelo corpo dele. E teve que conter um gemido de prazer, aquele cretino, filho da mãe, abocanhara um seio, sugando-o e mordiscando seu mamilo. E tudo o que ela queria fazer era gritar que ele a penetrasse, violentamente.

- Está tão calada... - ele voltou a se esfregar em sua entrada, enfiando a cabeça do membro, novamente. - Alguma coisa errada?

E Florence puxou seu pescoço, beijando seus lábios, gemendo em sua boca.

- Tem... uma coisa... - ela disse, entrecortando as palavras com pequenos gemidos. – Mete em mim, agora! - ela passou a morder e lamber os lábios dele, tentando fazê-lo se descontrolar, a possuir. - Mete em mim, preciso de você todo dentro de mim, agora...

- Como eu posso saber que você não está mentindo? Talvez você não queira realmente... - ele sorriu sobre seus lábios, negros líquidos de desejo, um controle sobrehumano tomando conta de seu corpo para não se lançar dentro dela.

Florence arqueou o corpo, envolvendo a cintura dele com as pernas, tentando empalar-se com o membro dele.

- Você tira o meu controle, me deixa louca. Eu sou louca por você, Severus Snape... me fode, agora.

E Snape a viu à beira de gozar e a beijou, possessivamente, apertando-a contra si, deslizando para dentro dela, estocando-a violentamente. Florence gritou seu nome, como uma maldição, gemendo em sua boca cada vez que ele tomava seus lábios, apertando seu membro mais e mais. Gozando uma, duas vezes... e quando ela se fechou sobre ele pela terceira vez, molhada demais, apertada demais, ele se deixou derramar dentro dela, enquanto escutava o som mais perfeito do mundo: sua mulher, o amor da sua vida, se desmanchando de prazer enquanto gemia seu nome.

- Eu odeio você. - ela murmurou, a respiração entrecortada, os olhos ainda fechados, espasmos de prazer ainda sacudindo-lhe o corpo.

- Não, não me odeia. – sibilou ele. - Você me ama, é minha mulher. Gostando disso ou não... mas algo me diz que gosta. - ele sorriu, sensualmente.

_"Ah, sim... eu amo você, adoro quando me fode."_ – pensou ela, sem poder refrear os pensamentos.

- Eu ouvi isso. - falou ele, sorrindo.

- Ouviu? – ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o.

- A ligação de pensamentos... - e ele a beijou os lábios, apaixonadamente, lento, saboreando a textura de seus lábios, suas línguas numa carícia. - Reconsidere, case comigo. - murmurou, em meio ao beijo.

- Não. Não há o que ser reconsiderado. Minha resposta é definitiva. – Florence desviou os olhos, sem coragem para encará-lo, sabia que seus olhos a trairiam.

- Eu já disse que não vou desistir.

- Devia. - ela o afastou, trazendo até si, com um feitiço, sua camisa e sutiã, vestindo-os. Florence pegou as chaves que ele havia atirado no chão, anteriormente, e saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

No corredor, Florence se encostou na parede fria, tentando se acalmar.

_"Droga! Será que vai ser sempre assim? 5 minutos sozinhos e... ele consegue fazer o que quiser comigo."_

E, assim que sua respiração se normalizou, ela continuou pelo corredor, indo ao escritório do diretor, para usar a lareira e ir para casa.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança.

A parte dos "Por favores" tem inspiração na fic da AnaNinaSnape, _Severus A Partir de Agora_.

E sorry pelo meu erro, no próximo capítulo é que é 31 de outubro, eu esqueci que havia este capítulo família antes!

Beijos para as lindas que me deixaram reviews: **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Jaque** e **Yasmin Potter**.

Todas odiamos a Rosmerta, meninas, mas ela é necessária pra "apimentar" as coisas!

rsrs

**REVIEWS!**


	41. Festa de Halloween

****

Cap. 40 – Festa de Halloween

**31 de Outubro de 1981**

**Mansão Dellacourt-Peverell**

Eram duas da tarde, quando Eileen chegou na casa da afilhada.

Florence tinha combinado de ajudar McGonagall nos preparativos para a festa do Halloween do castelo, nesta noite.

- Onde estão meu netos? – Eileen gritou ao entrar.

- Vó, aqui! – os meninos gritaram da sala da tv.

- Oi, madrinha, que bom que chegou, já estou de saída. – Florence descia as escadas. – Lily vai deixar o pequeno Harry aqui, mais tarde.

- Sem problema!

- Os meninos estão na sala de tv, MAS não os deixe ficar lá o dia todo, e... eu vi a pequena malinha que você tentou esconder atrás do sofá, antes de eu entrar!

- Eu não escondi nada! – defendeu-se Eileen.

- Madrinha, por favor, sem doces em excesso. – pediu Florence.

- Não posso prometer nada, Flor!

- Tá bom, eu já vou.

- Leve este pacote para Severus, pra mim? – pediu Eileen. Florence a olhou torto. - Não me olhe assim, que mal há em você apenas entregar a ele este pacote? – riu ela.

- Nenhum. – disse Florence, por fim, e guardou o pacote na valise que levava com a roupa para a noite e entrou nas chamas da lareira. – Hogwarts, Diretoria!

* * *

- Florence, querida. - cumprimentou Dumbledore, ao vê-la saindo da lareira. - Minerva está louca esperando pela sua chegada!

- Boa tarde, Albus. – cumprimentou ela, espanando as roupas.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Dellacourt. - Snape se levantou da cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Snape.

- Severus, escolte a Srta. Dellacourt até o Grande Salão, sim? – pediu Dumbledore.

- Claro, Diretor. - ele abriu a porta e aguardou ela passar. - Srta. Dellacourt.

* * *

Caminharam quase todo o tempo em silêncio.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! - Florence tirou o pacote de Eileen da bolsa. - Sua mãe pediu para te entregar.

- Obrigado. - Snape pegou o pacote e guardou num bolso. - Ela está na sua casa?

- Sim. Eileen vai cuidar dos meninos para mim, hoje.

Chegaram às portas do grande salão.

- Florence! - gritou McGonagall do meio do salão. - Finalmente!

* * *

**19hs.**

Florence se arrumava num dos aposentos que servia aos professores, mas que estava desocupado.

Desceu antes das 20hs para ajudar Minerva a acomodar os alunos e os convidados.

O Grande Salão ficara magnífico! Muitas cabeças de abóbora voavam, bruxas sobrevoavam e largavam confetes sobre os convidados. Os alunos já começavam a chegar, assim como alguns convidados especiais, na maioria da Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

**22hs.**

Nada dos Potter chegar.

Sirius e Lupin já estavam ali, Florence conversava com eles. Olhos negros a observavam.

- Onde será que eles estão? – perguntou ela, nervosa.

- Calma, Flor, sabe como é James, ele deve estar querendo nos pregar uma peça. – disse Sirius.

- Eu não sei... - ela estava preocupada.

- O que pode acontecer, Florence? - tentou Lupin. - O Fiel está aqui. – murmurou, olhando para Sirius. - Tudo está bem. Vem, vamos dançar?

- Você está certo, estou me preocupando à toa... - ela sorriu e aceitou o braço que lhe era oferecido. - Vamos dançar. - e foi para a pista com Lupin.

* * *

**23h30min.**

- Algo está errado, Dumbledore. – murmurou Florence.

- Florence, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, nós saberíamos. - Dumbledore olhou para Snape que estava ao lado dele.

- Eu sei. Mas é muito estranho. Se atrasar é uma coisa, mas não vir e não avisar é outra completamente diferente! – exclamou Florence.

- Tá, eu conto. - falou Black, rindo.

- Conta o quê, Sirius? – Florence estava irritada.

- James queria chegar aqui apenas à meia-noite, todo fantasiado e tals, para nos assustar.

- Bem, ele está conseguindo nos assustar! - ironizou ela. - Como Lily pode concordar com isso?

- Ela não concordou, mas não queria chegar sozinha na festa! – disse Sirius, ainda rindo.

Florence bufou de raiva:

- Como James consegue ser tão infantil?

Uma música um tanto lenta cortou o ar:

_**Quand tu **__(Quando você)  
__**Quand tu me prends dans tes bras**__ (Quando me prende em seus braços)  
__**Quand je regarde dans tes yeux **__(Quando olho dentro de seus olhos)  
__**Je vois qu'un Dieu existe**__ (Eu sei que Deus existe)  
__**Ce n'est pas dur d'y croire**__(Não é difícil acreditar)_

Florence começou a se balançar no ritmo da música, tentando esquecer sua preocupação.

- Severus, - falou Dumbledore. - Por que não leva a Srta. Dellacourt para o meio do salão? Florence olhou para ele como se o diretor tivesse simplesmente se transformado em um monstro de 5 cabeças.

- Não seria apropriado, Diretor. - respondeu Snape, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_**Before I met you I wasn't terribly lucky **__(Antes de te conhecer eu não era muito sortuda)  
__**Every Prince Charming lost charm after twelve**__ (Todo Príncipe Encantado desencantava depois dos 12)  
__**But then you came and made the past look so funny **__(Mas então você veio e fez o passado parecer tão engraçado)__**  
Put my old sadness to sleep on a shelf **__(Colocou minha velha infelicidade para dormir numa estante)  
_

- Não vejo porque "não seria apropriado"! - riu Dumbledore. - Vamos, meu filho, não se acanhe. Florence não morde.

Snape respirou fundo.

Florence olhava para o salão de dança, com ar de desentendida, com a certeza de que Snape estaria indo embora da festa para não ser obrigado a dançar com ela. Uma parte de sua mente dizendo que era o certo, outra berrando para que ela se atirasse nos braços dele.

- Srta. Dellacourt. – e Snape estava em sua frente, uma mão elegantemente nas costas, a outra estendida em sua direção. - Me concede esta dança?

_**If this was meant to be **__(Se isso era pra ser)  
__**Don't condemn me to be free**__ (Não me condene por ser livre)  
__**And even if we never marry**__ (E, mesmo que nunca nos casemos)  
__**I will always love you, baby **__(Eu vou sempre te amar, baby)__**  
Childishly **__(Infantilmente)  
_

Os dois se encaminharam para o meio do salão, e muitos olharam para eles, - na maioria alunos, apavorados ao verem o professor-morcegão dançar com uma figura tão linda e delicada.

Snape passou uma mão pela cintura dela. Florence depositou a mão que ele não segurava em seu peito e olhou em pretos. Muito próximos. Perigosamente próximos. Seu corpo já respondia a tanta proximidade, suas pernas mais pareciam gelatina, seu coração era mais como uma orquestra sinfônica inteira, sua boca se tornou seca, obrigando-a a umedecer os lábios com a língua. Snape não perdeu o movimento simples e sensual, olhando em verdes escuros confusos, não conseguindo evitar as lembranças, seu corpo reagindo ao perfume dela, ao calor da pele das costas, onde sua mão repousava.

_**'Cause something**__ (Porque alguma coisa)  
__**You've got something I can't resist **__(Você tem alguma coisa que eu não consigo resistir)__**  
Things are what they will be**__ (As coisas são o que tem que ser)  
__**When I look into your eyes...**__(Quando eu olhos eu seus olhos...)_

Mas a música foi trocada, o bruxo-dj pedindo desculpas, piscando disfarçadamente para Dumbledore, uma outra música, mais lenta e romântica, começando:

_**To really love a woman** (Para realmente amar uma mulher)  
**To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside** (Para entendê-la - você deve conhecê-la intimamente)  
**Hear every thought - see every dream** (Escutar todos seus pensamentos - ver seus sonhos)  
**N' give her wings - when she wants to fly** (E dar-lhe asas - quando ela quiser voar)  
**Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms** (Então, quando você se encontrar nos braços dela, indefeso)  
**You know you really love a woman** (Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher)  
_

_**When you love a woman you tell her **__(Quando você ama uma mulher, você diz)__**  
that she's really wanted **__(que ela é realmente desejada)  
__**When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one **__(Quando você ama uma mulher, você diz que ela é a única)  
__**She needs somebody to tell her **__(Ela precisa de alguém que diga)  
__**that it's gonna last forever**__ (que isto irá durar para sempre)  
__**So tell me have you ever really**__ (Então me diga, você alguma vez, realmente,)  
__**- really really ever loved a woman?**__ ( - realmente, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?)_

_**To really love a woman**__ (Para realmente amar uma mulher)  
__**Let her hold you - **__(Deixe-a abraçar você - )  
__**til ya know how she needs to be touched **__(até que você saiba como ela precisa ser tocada)  
__**You've gotta breathe her - really taste her**__ (Você deve respirá-la - realmente sentir seu gosto)  
__**Til you can feel her in your blood **__(Até que possa sentí-la em seu sangue)  
__**N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes **__(E quando você consegue ver seus filhos ainda não nascidos nos olhos dela)  
__**You know you really love a woman**__ (Saberá que realmente ama uma mulher)  
_

Era impossível desviar os olhos de dentro de negros. As mãos dele a trazendo ainda mais para perto de seu corpo. E, mesmo que não quisessem, eles não poderiam deixar de ouvir a letra da música, que entrava em seus corações, que já batiam em uníssono em seus ouvidos. Os corpos já estavam colados, os lábios se aproximando, instintivamente.

_**You got to give her some faith - hold her tight **__(Você deve dá-la alguma fé - abraçá-la forte)  
__**A little tenderness - gotta treat her right**__ (Um pouco de suavidade - deve tratá-la corretamente)  
__**She will be there for you, takin' good care of you **__(Ela estará lá por você, cuidando de você)  
__**Ya really gotta love your woman... **__(Você deve realmente amar sua mulher...)  
_

_"Minha"_ - foi o pensamento que cruzou a cabeça dele, enquanto a segurava tão perto de si, seus sentidos sendo entorpecidos pelo perfume que se desprendia do corpo dela.

E, quando no final da música, o cantor perguntava:

_**Just tell me have you ever really, **__(Apenas me diga, você já realmente, alguma vez,)  
__**really, really, ever loved a woman? **__(mesmo, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?)_

E então repetia:

_**Just tell me have you ever really, **(Apenas me diga, você já realmente, alguma vez,)  
**really, really, ever loved a woman? **(mesmo, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?)  
_

Snape só tinha uma resposta em mente: _"Sim, eu já amei e ainda a amo... e ela está aqui, na minha frente, em meus braços. Ela é linda, gostosa, me excito só de olhá-la..."_ - ele tinha água na boca de desejo, tinha fome dela, precisava senti-la...

E a música foi se findando, outro som entrou sobre os acordes finais de _"Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman"_. E ele se encaminhou com Florence para fora da pista de dança, ambos em silêncio, indo em direção a um sorridente Dumbledore, um amuado Lupin e um furioso Sirius, que não perderam nem um segundo das trocas de olhares e proximidade de corpos entre o casal, durante a dança.

E foi então que a Marca Negra de Snape ardeu.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** mudanças sutis.

Por favor, não me matem! Amanhã eu coloco o próximo, ou talvez ainda hoje!

Em relação às músicas: a primeira é _Something_ da Shakira, a segunda é _Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman_ do Brian Adams.

**Beijus para as lindas que me deixaram reviews: Yasmin Potter **(visitas macias? Então está perdoada! rsrs), **Jaque **(selvagens mesmo... mas não ouço ninguém reclamar! rsrsrs E eu não consigo fazer um Sev melosinho... acho que tudo com ele é intenso!) e **Hatake KaguraLari **(hey, você está prevendo o futuro? E eu não sei o que o James tem, mas todas amam mais ele do que o Nicholas...).

**+ REVIEWS**


	42. Acabou

****

Cap. 41 - Acabou

Snape olhou para Dumbledore e então para Florence.

- O que há, Severus? - perguntou o diretor.

- Algo está errado, Albus... não haveria reunião esta noite. – murmurou Snape.

- Eu deveria ir à casa de Lily... - falou Florence, aflita.

- Não temos o que nos preocupar, Flor, Sirius está aqui. - falou Lupin, mas Sirius olhava para eles, preocupado. - Você não contou pra ninguém, não é mesmo?

- Não... mas... - gaguejou Black.

- Mas, o quê? - perguntou Florence.

- Black não é o Fiel. - rosnou Snape, tentando controlar a dor no braço esquerdo.

- O quê? Quem é o Fiel? - ela avançou sobre Sirius.

- P-Peter. - respondeu Sirius.

- _Peter? _- vociferou Florence, antes de sair correndo para o pátio, em direção aos portões. Dumbledore, Lupin, Black e Snape a seguindo.

- Aparatem, agora! - gritou o diretor. - As proteções foram abaixadas!

E três estampidos foram ouvidos.

* * *

**Godric´s Hollow**

A porta da casa dos Potter estava aberta. Florence correu.

- James? – ela o encontrou: ele estava caído o chão da sala, imóvel, morto. - Não... - um aperto do peito, mas uma risada, seguida de gritos, foi ouvida. - Lily? - ela chamou e foi correr em direção às escadas, mas Snape a segurou. - Me larga, Severus!

- Eu não posso deixar você subir!

- Como se _você _pudesse me impedir! - e Snape voou até o outro lado da sala. - Lily! - e Florence seguiu escada acima, batendo à porta do quarto de Harry, que estava trancada. - _Bombarda Maxima_! - gritou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu de dentro do quarto: _Avada Kedavra_.

E tudo explodiu em um clarão verde.

Florence foi atirada para trás, desmaiando.

* * *

Snape se levantou rapidamente, correndo escada acima, chegando lá momentos depois da explosão. Quando a poeira baixou, ele viu Florence caída no chão, correu até ela. Se ajoelhou, passando os braços por debaixo dela, percebendo que ela tinha um grande corte na cabeça.

- Flor, fale comigo... maldição! - e um pedaço do teto despencou, Snape deitou sobre ela, para protegê-la, levantando, em seguida, pegando-a no colo, indo para as escadas. Mas um barulho o fez parar. Um chorinho de criança. - Lupin! Corra aqui em cima! O bebê... está vivo!

- Harry? - e Lupin correu escada acima, parando no corredor ao vê-los. - Mas o que aconteceu com Florence?

- Se feriu... não sei e nem quero pensar se é grave! Vou levá-la para Hogwarts. Traga o bebê!

A frente da casa já estava tomada de aurores e jornalistas. Saíram pela porta dos fundos. Aparataram.

* * *

**Em Hogwarts.**

**Ala hospitalar.**

Snape deitou Florence numa cama e chamou Pomfrey, que veio correndo.

- Nada bom, nada bom... - murmurava a medibruxa, correndo a varinha sobre a mulher desmaiada.

- O que há com ela? – Snape perguntava, repetidas vezes, exasperado.

- Aparentemente... Florence está grávida, mais ou menos um mês, mas...

- Grávida? – repetiu Snape, seu coração saltando _"Mais ou menos um mês."_ Eles fizeram amor há mais ou menos um mês atrás... - E como ela está?

- Acho que ela... perdeu o bebê. – murmurou Pomfrey.

- Não! Faça alguma coisa! - ele gritou.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Severus. – disse Pomfrey, a voz baixa, tentando fazê-lo entender. - Ela perdeu muito sangue... e acho que algum resquício da maldição da morte deve tê-la atingido quando ricocheteou em Harry... – ela pausou, olhando para o homem desolado, entendendo. - Sinto muito, Severus...

- Não... - Snape segurou nas mãos de Florence, desesperado, as lágrimas começando a cair.

- Eu vou medicá-la e... você tem algum vidro de Poção Abortiva?

- Para quê você precisa disso? – murmurou ele, sem entender.

- Para limpar o útero dela... se eu não fizer isso logo, um quadro infeccioso se formará e aí _ela_ poderá morrer ou ficar estéril. Você prepararia...

- Não. Não me peça para preparar uma Poção Abortiva para usar contra meu próprio filho, Pomfrey! – disse ele, em tom de desolação.

- Mas ele já... já esta morto, Severus. - Pomfrey murmurou, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

- Eu sei... – murmurou Snape. - Acho que... mandei alguns vidros pra enfermaria, um pouco antes do início deste semestre.

- Ah, para falar a verdade tem duas caixas que você me mandou que eu ainda não abri... vou procurar. Enquanto isso, faça ela beber esta.

Snape fez Florence beber a dose de poção para dor e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama dela, chorando, agarrado em suas mãos.

* * *

Florence se mexeu, acordando. Percebeu que estava deitada e tinha um curativo na cabeça, que parecia pesar uma tonelada. Abriu os olhos, lentamente, sentindo-se enjoada.

- Onde eu... o que...?

- Florence. - Snape estava ao lado da cama, aparentemente estivera dormindo com a cabeça na cama, e acabara de acordar, assustado, os olhos inchados e vermelhos. - Vou chamar Pomfrey. - ele levantou, não demorando para retornar, o andar nervoso.

- Mas... - Florence se sentou na cama, com dificuldade.

A medibruxa veio rapidamente até ela.

- Florence, minha querida, como está se sentindo?

- Tonta... enjoada e com cólicas. Mas... - ela pareceu lembrar. - Lily e James?

- Mortos. - foi tudo o que Snape falou.

- Espero que esteja satisfeito, agora... - Florence rosnou para Snape, lágrimas inundando seus olhos, as mãos escondendo o rosto. - A culpa é sua!

- Não o culpe... - Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria. - Se alguém tem culpa, é Sirius. Ele mentiu para nós, mentiu ao Ministério quando o Segredo foi feito.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Florence, tentando secar as lágrimas.

- Foi levado para Azkaban, como traidor e assassino. – disse Dumbledore.

- Azkaban? Mas ele não era o Fiel, era Pettigrew! – exclamou Florence.

- Nós sabemos, mas ele mentiu ao Ministério no passado. Nossos depoimentos não valerão de nada. – explicou o diretor.

- E Harry? – perguntou Florence.

- Vivo, inacreditavelmente. - falou Pomfrey, apontando para o pequeno berço próximo à cama de Florence. - Apenas um corte na testa, nada mais.

- E Voldemort? – Florence olhou para Dumbledore.

- Sumiu. - respondeu Snape.

- Como _"sumiu"_?

- Não sabemos explicar... – disse Snape.

- Na verdade, sabemos sim. - cortou Dumbledore. - Amor. – ele sorriu. - Lily deu a vida dela pelo filho, colocando-se na frente do feitiço, para protegê-lo. Foi o amor que salvou Harry.

- Eu acredito. - Florence sorriu, olhando para o pequeno no berço. - É totalmente compreensível uma mãe dar a vida por seu filho... - ela pensou nos seus pequenos, sim, daria a vida por eles, assim como pelo pai deles... tratou de afastar o pensamento. - Harry vai morar comigo, eu vou cuidar dele. - Florence olhou para Dumbledore.

- Receio que não será possível. - falou Dumbledore, sério.

- Por que não? _Eu _sou a madrinha dele, a guarda dele pertence à mim, legalmente. – exclamou Florence.

- Essa proteção sanguínea que, sem saber, Lily deu ao filho, apenas tem valor na companhia de outros de seu sangue. – disse Dumbledore, calmamente.

- Eu acho que não posso ter entendido! Você quer deixar o menino com os _Dursley_? – perguntou Snape, contrariado.

- É o certo a fazer.

- Você está louco! Eu não vou permitir isso! Petúnia vai maltratar o garoto! – revoltou-se Florence.

- Nem mesmo eu concordo com isso, Albus! – disse Snape.

- O que você pretende? Quer que a criança sofra? – gritou Florence.

- Não quero que Harry sofra, Flor. - Dumbledore disse, sério. - E, de qualquer forma, vamos ficar de olho nele. Se a proteção sanguínea se mostrar falha, Harry irá morar com você. Do contrário, ficará com os Dursley, até seus onze anos.

Florence ficou quieta, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, em revolta. Pomfrey se aproximou da cama dela e lhe deu um copo com água e outro com uma poção arroxeada.

- Aqui, querida, beba a poção e depois a água para passar o gosto. – disse a medibruxa.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Florence, em dúvida, reconhecendo o cheiro e a coloração da poção.

- É... - Pomfrey olhou para Snape, Florence acompanhou o olhar da enfermeira.

- Severus, você... estava chorando? - perguntou Florence, e ele assentiu com a cabeça. - Mas o quê houve?

- Florence. - Snape resolveu falar. - Esta poção é... abortiva.

- Como...? - horrorizou-se ela.

- Sim... você está, ou estava, grávida e... – ele desviou os olhos.

- Grávida? - Florence passou a mão sobre o ventre e olhou Snape, vendo novamente os olhos vermelhos, a expressão triste dele, e ela compreendeu: - Eu... perdi o bebê?

- Sim. - ele pigarreou, a voz embargando. - Agora, beba. É necessário que se limpe o seu útero.

- Por isso eu estou com cólicas... – murmurou Florence.

- Exatamente, querida. Agora, beba. – pediu Pomfrey

E Florence bebeu a poção. Desabando em lágrimas, em seguida. Snape a abraçou, deixando-a chorar em seu peito, ele mesmo chorando em seus cabelos.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua... - Florence murmurou, em meio a soluços.

- Eu... - Snape retesou. - ...não vou negar.

- Culpa sua... tudo! Seu grande imbecil! - Florence começou a socar o peito dele, em desespero. - Se você nunca... - e as lágrimas não a permitiram de terminar, ela deitou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

- Eu sei... – e Snape se afastou da cama em que Florence estava, indo para a porta. - Eu sei... - ganhando os corredores em direção às masmorras.

Pensamentos correndo em sua mente, um buraco em seu peito, um gosto amargo na boca. Matara seu filho. Seu único filho. Não fora ele quem empunhara a varinha, mas... tivera culpa, se as coisas chegaram ao ponto em que chegaram foi porque ele fez para que assim fosse! Ele matou seu filho! Sua chance de ter uma família ao lado daquela que amava.

Chegou em seus aposentos. Bateu a porta ao entrar. Estava sozinho, permitiu-se chorar, em desespero. E a morte nunca lhe pareceu tão doce.

* * *

**Madrugada de 1º de Novembro de 1981**

**Rua dos Alfeneiros **

Ruas escuras, completamente escuras.

Dumbledore aguardava por Hagrid, em frente à casa de número 4.

Um gato de olhos manchados o encarava enfurecido.

- Eu sabia que a encontraria aqui, Minerva. - falou o diretor, baixinho, sorrindo.

E o gato se transformou na austera professora.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Albus... vai realmente deixar o pequeno Harry com esses trouxas? – exclamou ela.

- Sim.

- Ele poderia crescer com todo o amor que sabemos que Florence dará a ele, e você quer condená-lo à uma vida de... - ela respirou fundo. - O menino não pode ficar aqui! São os piores tipos de trouxas que há! São...

- A única família de sangue que ele tem. - interrompeu Dumbledore. E um barulho alto cortou o ar. Hagrid vinha aterrissando a motocicleta de Sirius. - Boa noite, Hagrid.

- Boa noite, Dumbledore. Boa noite, Prof. McGonagall. - ele desceu da motocicleta, carregando um pequeno embrulho agarrado ao corpanzil. – Pomfrey o revirou e disse que ele está bem. Ele dormiu, há pouco.

- Me passe ele, Hagrid.

E o meio-gigante desenroscou o pequeno menino dos panos e o passou para Dumbledore, chorando.

- Acalme-se, Hagrid. Não é um adeus, de qualquer forma. – disse Dumbledore.

- Eu sei...

- Por Merlim, Albus, leve esse menino para Florence! - exasperou-se McGonagall.

- Nós sabemos o porquê de isso não poder ser feito. - Dumbledore caminhava até a porta da casa de número 4, abaixando-se para colocar o menino na soleira, junto com uma carta. - Florence acabará se casando com Severus e... bem, seria interessante que o menino-que-sobreviveu fosse criado como filho do mais apreciado dos comensais. - ironizou ele.

McGonagal não replicou, e ela e o diretor aparataram. Hagrid desabara em lágrimas, montando na motocicleta, novamente, o som ensurdecedor do motor cortando a noite, no momento em que as luzes retornavam aos postes.

* * *

**Hogsmead**

Florence recebeu alta de Pomfrey, com a recomendação de ficar em repouso por alguns dias, e foi para casa. Passou no quarto dos filhos, observando-os dormir, por um tempo. Respirou fundo. Foi para seu quarto, tomou um longo banho, permitindo-se chorar, enquanto a água aquecia sua pele. Após, vestiu um confortável pijama e deitou, pegando uma revista. Mas o sono não vinha. Levantou, indo para a biblioteca, se jogou num sofá, pediu um chá para Tiffany e ficou a bebericá-lo, observando as chamas da lareira, tentando não chorar. Ouviu barulhos fortes vindo do vilarejo. Verificou as horas, faltavam dez minutos para as 5hs da manhã.

- Flor... o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Eileen, sonolenta, entrando na biblioteca. - Esses barulhos são... fogos de artifício?

- São, sim, madrinha. Lord Voldemort foi derrotado.

- O quê? Como? - ela se sentou ao lado da afilhada, acordando de repente. – Quem?

- Harry.

- Harry? - repetiu Eileen, sem entender. - Peraí! O único Harry que conhecemos é o bebê Potter...

- Exatamente. O Lord atacou o pequeno Harry, Lily se jogou na frente, o feitiço ricocheteou, Voldemort morreu. – explicou Florence.

- Isso é... loucura.

- Mas é a verdade. Lily e James estão mortos, Sirius em Azkaban, Pettigrew era o verdadeiro Fiel do Segredo dos Potter, os traiu e dizem que Sirius o matou. Lupin está na enfermaria de Hogwarts, machucado pra cacete. E Harry foi morar com os Dursley. – disse Florence.

- Eu... nossa, que história maluca.

- Ah... e eu perdi o bebê. – murmurou Florence, brincando com a xícara que tinha nas mãos.

- O quê?

- Eu estava grávida e não sabia, madrinha. Pomfrey disse que o feitiço da morte, ao ricochetear em Harry, me atingiu, assim como atingiu Lily. Mas eu não morro com uma _Avada_... só que o bebê não resistiu. - e as lágrimas desceram.

- Minha querida... - Eileen a abraçou.

- Ai, é um sensação tão horrível... eu perdi um filho. - Florence estava aos prantos.

- Eu nem posso imaginar... e Severus, ele soube?

- Sim. - não queria pensar nele, ele tinha culpa, mas o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava tão desesperado quanto ela.

- Lily, morta... - murmurou Eileen. - Eu não posso acreditar.

- Eu estava lá, eu poderia ter impedido...

- Não se culpe, querida. Eles confiaram na pessoa errada.

- Você tem razão, quanto à isso... Sirius em Azkaban... por Merlin, ele é inocente! - exclamou Florence.

- Não, se ele realmente matou Pettigrew.

- Pettigrew traiu os amigos, merecia morrer!

- Mas não é assim que as leis funcionam, não é mesmo, Flor?

Uma coruja entrou voando pela janela da biblioteca, largando uma edição especial do Profeta Diário na mesa de centro e saindo. Florence pegou o jornal e abriu, lendo as manchetes de capa em voz alta:

_O MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU_

_Nesta noite de Dia das Bruxas foi celebrada a derrota do Lord das Trevas. Durante um confronto com o casal de aurores James e Lily Potter, Você-sabe-quem perdeu os poderes. Tal fato se deu após ele ter tentado matar o menino dos Potter, Harry, de apenas um ano de idade. Não se sabe como o menino sobreviveu. A Maldição da Morte deferida por Você-sabe-quem o deixou com apenas uma cicatriz curiosa em forma de raio na testa. É com pesar que informamos que o casal Potter morreu, James e Lily deram a vida para proteger seu único filho. Saiba mais sobre os Potter e Harry, o menino-que-sobreviveu..._

- E, aqui, fala sobre Severus... - continuou Florence:

_DUMBLEDORE REITERA: SNAPE É INOCENTE_

_Apesar das várias evidências que surgiram nos últimos anos, o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, continua afirmando que Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções da referida instituição, não mais se encontra a serviço de Você-sabe-quem, isso há mais de um ano. O "Caso Snape", como ficou conhecido, foi arquivado pelo Minitério da Magia desde que provas da inocência do réu, relativas aos acontecimentos dos quais foi acusado, foram entregues ao Ministério e anexadas ao caso. "Cabe à mim ressaltar que Severus Snape é inocente de todas as acusações feitas à ele no passado. Acusações que incluem assassinatos e torturas às quais já se sabe os nomes dos Comensais que estiveram inteiramente envolvidos." - disse Dumbledore à nossa repórter esta madrugada. _

_"Albus Dumbledore é conhecido por confiar nas pessoas erradas, ter gostos duvidosos para amizades e não respeitar as leis institucionais." - comentário de Rita Skeeter, nossa mais nova colunista._

Florence largou o jornal sobre a mesa.

- O que pretende fazer agora, Flor? - perguntou Eileen.

- A primeira coisa que tenho em mente é visitar Remus, ele ainda está na enfermaria, bastante ferido...

- Quem o feriu?

- Bellatrix, o marido, o cunhado e Bartô Crouch Jr. estavam atacando os Longbottom, Remus levou alguns aurores para prendê-los, conseguiram, mas saíram bem machucados.

- E Frank, Alice e o filho?

Florence respirou fundo, triste, antes de responder:

- Neville está bem, mas Frank e Alice foram torturados. _Cruciatus_. Eles estão com seqüelas permanentes. – ela parou de falar, pensando no que recém dissera. – Nossa... que absurdo isso tudo... E ainda tem o funeral de Lily e James...! – ela parou de falar, respirando novamente, esfregando os olhos ao sentir as lágrimas transbordarem. – Muito absurdo...

* * *

**Novembro de 1981**

* * *

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE**

Considerações Finais:

* Remus se tornou um amigo para todas as horas.

* Florence continuou morando entre Hogsmead e a Rua da Fiação.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **aqui a única alteração que fiz foi juntar dois capítulos.

Beijos pras lindas que revisaram o ultimo capítulo: **Hatake KaguraLari** (então a senhorita prevê o que vai acontecer nas fics... podia me ajudar com o final das 3 fics que eu tenho em aberto, então! Me diga o que vai acontecer nelas! rsrsrs), **Jaque** (obrigada pelos elogios) e **Schaala** (obrigada por dar uma chance à fic apesar de não ser um de seus shippers favoritos!).

* * *

Chegamos ao final da **Primeira Parte** da Fic!

Obrigada a todos que acompanham desde o início, alguns deixam reviews, outros não, gostaria que todos me escrevessem deixando suas opiniões e expectativas para a próxima parte da fic.

Muitos beijos!


	43. Uma Ajuda

****

INÍCIO DA SEGUNDA PARTE

**Aviso!**

**Reparem que acabamos a Primeira Parte em Novembro de 1981, agora estamos em Dezembro!**

**Espero que gostem desta Parte, ela é bem mais curta que a Primeira (muuito mais curta) e tem mais momentos felizes (que vocês já podem imaginar quais são!)**

**Bjus!**

* * *

**Cap. 42 - Uma Ajuda **

**Dezembro 1981**

**Masmorras de Hogwarts**

Snape corrigia redações, enquanto, sobre a bancada, uma poção para reposição de sangue... peraí, eu disse _uma_? Não, na verdade eram 4 caldeirões de poções que estavam há poucas horas de ficarem prontas.

"_Maldição!"_

Pensou ele, escrevendo um T bem grande na redação de um aluno e pegando outro pergaminho da pilha que se acumulara sobre sua mesa nas últimas 3 semanas.

"_Bando de cabeças-ocas, ignorantes."_

Rabiscou outro T, atirando o pergaminho na pilha de corrigidos. Pegou outro, foi escrever, mas a tinta da ponta da pena acabara. Ao invés de molhá-la novamente no tinteiro, resolveu atear fogo no objeto, em punição à pobre pena.

_"Maldição!"_

Respirou fundo, observando as chamas da pena cessarem e as cinzas caírem sobre a mesa. Se encostou para trás na cadeira, tentando relaxar o pescoço. Estava tenso e irritado. Ao menos nesse ponto era obrigado a dar razão a Dumbledore, se não se controlasse acabaria matando alguém, ou a si próprio.

Mas daí ao diretor querer obrigá-lo a ter um ajudante era um grande abismo! Imagine ter algum estranho bagunceiro mexendo em seus estoques milimetricamente organizados!

Nunca!

Obviamente que não concordara com mais essa maluquice do velho senil, mas saiu do escritório do diretor com a impressão de que sua vontade não seria respeitada.

* * *

**Mais cedo naquele dia, na sala do diretor:**

- Um ajudante? Eu não preciso de ajuda, _eu-não-quero_! - rugiu Snape, sentado em frente à mesa de Dumbledore.

- Meu filho, se você não aceitar, serei obrigado a afastá-lo de suas obrigações como professor. – ameaçou Dumbledore. - Por Merlin, Severus! Semana passada você colocou 28 alunos de uma mesma turma de segundanistas em detenção! Inclusive sonserinos! – ele pausou e observou o homem que espumava de raiva e estresse em sua frente – Você tem alguém em mente, Severus?

- Não. Não me recordo de ninguém na Ordem que seja _minimamente _capaz de sequer corrigir pergaminhos dos primeiro e segundo anos, o que dizer de alguém que não _destrua_ meu laboratório com uma simples poção anticoagulante! – rosnou Snape.

- Realmente... na Ordem não temos ninguém capacitado em Poções e, mesmo que tivéssemos, essa caça aos seguidores remanescentes de Voldemort está nos tomando todos os membros que sobreviveram... – Dumbledore se fez de pensativo, um pequeno sorriso brotando nos lábios – Mas, eu conheço alguém... ou melhor, _nós_ conhecemos alguém que é capaz o suficiente em Poções para lhe ajudar! Vou tentar contactá-la.

- Ela? Uma... _mulher_? – desdenhou Snape.

- Sim.

- Por que acha que uma... _mulher_ seria capaz de me ajudar, capaz de fazer o trabalho que _eu_ faço?

- Pela última informação que tive dela, ela foi convidada mais de uma vez a lecionar Venenos & Antídotos em Durmstrang. É o suficiente pra você, Severus?

Snape parou por um segundo ao registrar que a tal mulher não deveria ser uma qualquer. Mas sua mente extremamente cansada não conseguia se lembrar de alguém que ele conhecesse que já houvesse lecionado em Durmstrang.

- Bem... se ela foi convidada a ser professora de Venenos em Durmstrang, devo presumir que ela seja Mestre em Poções. – disse Snape, ainda contrariado.

- Presumiu certo, meu filho.

- Ela... servirá. Mas apenas por um curto período de tempo, Dumbledore, é a minha condição! Assim que a Ordem não mais necessitar de poções, ela vai embora!

- OK. Ela vai embora e você voltará a ter suas masmorras e seu adorado laboratório apenas pra você. – Dumbledore pousou os olhos sobre Snape, paternalmente. – Quando, meu filho, você perceberá que não pode e não deve viver tão solitário?

Snape se levantou da cadeira, dizendo, seco:

- Acho que já está na minha hora de ir, com licença, diretor.

E saiu, deixando na sala um sorridente Dumbledore.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, num parque, na Rua dos Alfeneiros...**

- Fiquem longe do laguinho e não se transformem nem façam nada que atraia a atenção dos trouxas. – sussurrou Florence para os filhos, enquanto eles se afastavam com a instrutora de recreação do parque.

Ela e Lupin sentaram sob uma árvore, de onde pudessem observar as crianças brincando.

- Flor, porque insiste em vir aqui? – perguntou Lupin. – É tão longe de Hogsmead.

- Para vigiar Petúnia. – Florence apontou para uma mulher alta com dois carrinhos de bebê que caminhava perto do lago e que estava arrumada demais para apenas um passeio diário num parque do bairro. - Ela traz o filho dela para tomar sol todas as tardes e Harry vem junto. Como madrinha, eu tenho que vir ver como Harry está. Mesmo que eu não possa chegar perto.

Eles ficaram olhando Petúnia Dursley.

- Ela é tão asquerosa. – murmurou Florence, brava.

- Você chegou a conhecê-la? – pergunto Lupin.

- Não. Mas Severus me falava dela. Ele a conheceu antes de ir pra Hogwarts, quando conheceu Lily...

Lupin ficou um tempo em silêncio, até que largou a pergunta que o perturbava:

- Por que, agora que a guerra acabou, você não conta a verdade pra ele?

Florence olhou pro amigo, procurando no rosto dele algum traço de brincadeira. Ela não achou.

- Porque você perguntou isso? – exclamou Florence, indignada.

- Porque você deveria falar com ele, contar a verdade sobre os meninos.

- E, por que, exatamente, eu deveria fazer isso? – desdenhou Florence, como se aquilo soasse um grande absurdo.

- Não fique brava, Flor... mas é que eu, que sou o padrinho _substituto _de James, sinto muito orgulho desses meninos. Eu imagino como me sentiria se fosse o pai deles! Eles são precoces e inteligentes demais pra apenas três aninhos!

- Onde você pretende chegar com isso? – perguntou ela, brava.

- Em lugar nenhum... só acho injusto com Severus.

- Chega, Remus! Pare agora antes que você e eu briguemos!

- Certo. – Lupin concordou, sorrindo; a amiga era cabeça-dura demais.

- Vamos dar uma volta antes de pegarmos os meninos. – disse Florence, se pondo de pé.

* * *

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, na casa de Florence, em Hogsmead...**

- Remus! Pegue James! - gritou Florence.

- Ai, por Merlin! James é a criança de três anos mais impossível que eu já conheci! – e Lupin saiu para o pátio correndo atrás de James – Nick já está aí?

- Já está até dormindo! – disse Florence.

- Santo Nicholas! – gritou Lupin, enquanto corria atrás do pequeno James em sua forma animaga, um pequeno urso negro. – Te peguei! - e ele levou um James enfurecido pra dentro. - Aqui está seu pequeno urso fujão. – riu Lupin, enquanto passava o menino para os braços da mãe. – E está com uma carranca que me lembra estranhamente alguém...

- Nem me fale! - riu Florence. – Jamie é absolutamente tão teimoso quanto o pai dele. - ela murmurou apenas para que Lupin ouvisse, enquanto retirava as roupas sujas de terra e neve do filho, colocando-o na banheira, iniciando o banho.

- Já Nick é um anjo, _se _levarmos em consideração os pais dele... – provocou Lupin.

- Muito engraçado, Sr. Lupin! Mas falando no Nick, te contei que ele também é animago?

- Mesmo? Bem, não posso dizer que me espante. Quando foi isso?

- Anteontem, coloquei eles pra dormir e, pela manhã, ao invés de um menino, encontrei um cachorrinho preto dormindo na cama do meu filho.

- Um cachorro preto? – exclamou Lupin.

- Exatamente! O sonho de Sirius se tornou realidade.

- Pobre Nick, vai sentir falta do Padfoot... ele é louco pelo padrinho. - comentou ele.

- E o Sirius por ele. Mas... falemos de coisas boas... James já controla totalmente a animagia! - ela olhou para o filho, sorrindo, mas o menino não a correspondeu, continuando com a cara mal humorada.

- É, eu vi agora pouco, no pátio...

Rindo, Florence tirou James da banheira, o secou, vestiu e levou para o quarto.

- Desemburre, Jamie. – pediu ela, colocando o pequeno no colo, para niná-lo.

O pequeno olhou pra mãe e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, mas sem dizer uma palavra.

Lupin ria:

- Não dá o braço a torcer esse daí... quem será que ele puxou?

Florence sorriu pro amigo e acarinhou o filho até que ele dormiu. Ela o colocou no berço ao lado do irmão.

- Bem, agora eu é que vou pro banho! - murmurou ela, saindo do quarto dos filhos.

- Vá, sim! Deixa que eu faço o jantar!

- _Faz_ o jantar? – estranhou Florence.

- Quero dizer que eu é que vou _pedir_ o jantar. - disse Lupin. - Pizza?

* * *

Depois de jantarem, Florence e Lupin estavam sentados na biblioteca, em frente à lareira. Tomavam um chá, liam e conversavam.

- Flor? - chamou Lupin, quebrando o silêncio que já durava quase uma hora.

- Fale.

- Do que você tem medo? Por que não o procura?

- Remus, pára com isso... qual é a tua? Virou defensor do Snape agora?

- Não! Eu já disse que sinto apenas que isso tudo é uma injustiça com ele!

- E por que é que _ele_ não pode me procurar? – exclamou Florence.

- Talvez porque ele pense que você está sofrendo a prisão de Sirius. Que você o culpa por ter perdido o bebê...

- Mas isso é abs...!

- Isso é bem provável, Florence, em se tratando do Snape! – Lupin a interrompeu. - E ele acha que os meninos são filhos do Sirius, _você _disse isso pra ele!

Ela não respondeu, ficou encarando as chamas.

- Ele já viu os meninos? - perguntou Lupin.

- Já. Na casa da mãe dele.

- E ele não desconfiou de nada? – estranhou ele.

- Não...

- Nossa, Severus é muito cego. James é igual ao que ele deve ter sido quando pequeno!

- Eileen diz que ele é idêntico. – disse Florence. – Eu nunca entendi também, como pode ele não perceber...?

Ouviram barulhos de bicadas nas vidraças.

- É uma coruja das torres. - Florence foi até a sacada e recebeu a carta do animal. – É uma carta de Dumbledore. Que estranho, o que será que ele quer?

- Nossa, você sempre pergunta isso quando o assunto é Dumbledore! – riu Lupin.

- Talvez porque sempre que ele entra em contato, assim, espontaneamente, boa coisa não é!

_"Querida Florence,_

_Como estão seus anjinhos? Fazendo muita bagunça? Só posso imaginar... _

_E com você, tudo bem?_

_Soube que o Remus Lupin está lhe ajudando com as crianças agora que Sirius está preso._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem._

_Quero saber se posso te fazer um pedido. Você aceitaria passar um tempo em Hogwarts auxiliando um pobre, sobrecarregado e carrancudo Mestre de Poções que eu tenho nas masmorras daqui? Ele não está conseguindo conciliar o preparo das poções para Ordem com as obrigações docentes. Tivemos 28 alunos em detenção em um mesmo dia (até sonserinos foram parar em detenção). Se ele não tiver um ajudante, temo que os alunos vão passar a dormir na enfermaria fazendo tratamento pós-traumático... espero que concorde em vir ao nosso socorro!_

_De acordo com Prof. Snape, será aproximadamente por 2 semanas (mas eu realmente espero que vocês venham pra ficar!)._

_Beijos,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Ao terminar de ler, Florence se deu conta de que havia parado de respirar pela metade da carta. Lupin pegou o papel da mão dela e leu.

- Flor, o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Lupin, a expressão séria.

- Eu... eu não sei, Remus! Eu não sei...

- Mas _eu_ sei. – ele respirou fundo, sabendo que a estava jogando de volta aos braços de Snape. - Você vai responder agora, dizendo que aceita! – ele alcançou um pergaminho e uma caneta para ela pegar.

- Eu não posso! E os meninos? Severus não pode vê-los! – Florence estava nervosa.

- Flor, o destino, com uma grande ajuda de Dumbledore, está lhe dando mais uma chance de tentar ficar ao lado de quem você ama. Vamos, pegue essa caneta e esse pergaminho e escreva agora, antes que eu me arrependa de estar lhe incentivando a ir!

- Ai, Remus... – Florence olhou incerta para o pergaminho.

- Escreva! – ele mantinha-se sério.

- Por Merlin...

E ela começou a escrever:

_"Albus,_

_Não tenho absoluta clareza do que eu estou fazendo, talvez, ou quase com certeza, eu me arrependa dentro de poucos minutos. Ok, eu aceito ajudar o irritante e teimoso professor de poções que você tem aí em Hogwarts. Apesar de estar certa de essa ajuda é totalmente contra a vontade dele e de que você não disse a ele que eu seria a tal ajudante._

_Peço apenas um dia para que eu possa organizar minhas coisas e dos meninos e estaremos aí._

_Beijos,_

_Florence D. Peverell_

_OS: Remus gostaria de ir comigo nos primeiros dias, tem algum problema?"_

* * *

**2:30 am**

**Masmorras de Hogwarts**

Batidas na porta.

"_Maldição... Dumbledore."_

- Entre. – rosnou Snape para a porta do laboratório.

- Não tive dúvidas de que ainda lhe encontraria de pé, Severus. – era realmente Dumbledore. - Vim apenas avisá-lo que pode ir se deitar, daqui a dois dias terá sua ajudante.

- A tal mulher já concordou em vir me ajudar? – perguntou sem nem olhar para o diretor, continuando a monitorar a poção que terminava de fazer.

- Sim, Florence acabou de me responder. – disse Dumbledore, contendo um sorriso.

Snape se virou rapidamente, encarando o diretor com uma colher de mexer poções na mão, incrédulo.

- Algum problema, Severus? – perguntou o diretor.

- Seu...!

- Ah! – cortou-lhe um sorridente Dumbledore – Não diga nada de que se arrependerá depois, meu filho!

- Absolutamente _nada_ do que eu tenho em mente pra lhe dizer me trará arrependimentos futuros... – sibilou Snape, furioso. – Como você pôde? Convidar... _ela_ para ser minha ajudante!

- Não vejo nada de errado, _absolutamente_. - o arremedou, sorrindo. - Vocês sempre foram ótimos alunos em poções, eram a melhor dupla, em tudo devo dizer. Sempre fizeram tudo com perfeição. – ele encarou Snape que largou a colher violentamente dentro do caldeirão, fazendo a poção esfumaçar. - Bem, eu vim apenas para lhe avisar que pode deixar essas poções para terminar em dois dias ou mais, não se preocupe, vá descansar. Afinal, não queremos receber de volta uma de nossas alunas mais brilhantes apresentando-lhe um professor moribundo, queremos?

- _Onde _ela ficará hospedada? - Snape rosnou.

- Por causa das crianças, ela...

- Ela trará os filhos pra cá? – ele interrompeu o diretor.

- Sim, eles tem apenas 3 anos, não podem ficar sem a mãe, e Flor jamais viria se eu não permitisse que ela trouxesse Nick e Jamie! Como eu dizia, por causa dos meninos, ela não quer ficar nas masmorras, são frias demais, por isso ela ficará no primeiro andar, no quarto que deveria ser ocupado pelo diretor da Sonserina, mas que você não aceitou por ser confortável demais, eu presumo.

Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância, deixando Dumbledore atônito.

- Não vai brigar?

- Não. Não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso, há? - rosnou Snape.

- Realmente, não há nada!

E o diretor saiu da sala, saltitando. Deixando um Snape furioso para trás.

* * *

**4:00 am**

Snape rolava na cama, depois de ter cochilado por quatro vezes e se perdido em memórias, ele acordou completamente perdido, seu coração acelerado, seus pensamentos disformes.

"_Não, por Merlin, ela não pode vir... não pode!" _

"_Verei ela em dois dias, depois de amanhã... trabalharemos sozinhos..."_

"_... controle-se, Snape, ela lhe trocou pelo cachorro! Bem feito que agora ele está lá, preso em Azkaban..."_

- É mas ele teve algo que eu perdi, que nunca terei... ela é mãe dos filhos dele... dois filhos, dois meninos. Enquanto o meu, eu matei...

E, de cansaço e desolação, ele adormeceu. Apenas para sonhar com ela...

* * *

_Sonho..._

- Feliz aniversário, Severus. - Florence disse, num sussurro, antes de colar novamente os lábios nos dele.

Snape inverteu e agora era ela quem estava na parede, ele segurava suas mãos e a olhava, um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

- Posso fazer com você o que eu quiser? – perguntou ele, rouco.

- O que você quiser. – confirmou ela, sensualmente.

E ele a ergueu do chão, carregando-a até a enorme cama que havia ali. O robe negro dela foi desatado e ele paralisou. Florence estava praticamente nua debaixo daquele robe! Apenas um sutiã cobria os seios fartos e uma minúscula calcinha que cobria... bem, não se podia dizer que esta cobria alguma coisa!

Ele retirou as próprias roupas, mantendo apenas a cueca e se deitou sobre a namorada que havia soltado o sutiã das costas. Snape jogou a peça rendada no chão e tratou de se deliciar com o que lhe era oferecido. Colou seus lábios nos dela, enquanto uma mão foi de encontro à pele recém exposta dos seios. Ele sentiu que gemidos foram abafados, e as unhas em suas costas o arranhavam fundo. Ele levou a boca até o ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, ouvindo Florence gemer novamente, desceu trilhas de beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelo pescoço, colo, parando nos seios, dedicando atenção especial à cada um.

- Severus! – arfou ela.

Ele sorriu, malicioso, continuando as carícias pelo abdômen, alcançando as coxas e a virilha.

Florence gemeu ato, ao sentir a boca do namorado tão perto de seu centro.

Ele olhou para ela e levou as mãos às laterais da calcinha e arrebentou os finos fios. Jogou o pano no chão e voltou a dar atenção as coxas dela.

Ela imaginava o que ele iria fazer, ela ansiava pelo que ele queria fazer. E ele leu seus pensamentos, mergulhando a língua em seu sexo, ambas mãos em seus quadris, mantendo-a no lugar. Florence gemeu e gritou. Aquilo era ainda melhor do que ela imaginara, a sensação da língua dele movendo-se sobre seu ponto de prazer era indescritível!

Snape sentiu ela ficar cada vez mais molhada e penetrou dois dedos dentro dela, sentindo as paredes ao redor deles se contraírem, ao mesmo tempo que seus ouvidos foram banhados de gemidos que faziam seu membro pulsar.

Ele cessou os toques e subiu pelo corpo dela, novamente. Florence tinha os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos e arfava, deliciosamente, a pele suada, arrepiada, extremamente sensível, parecia seda à luz das chamas da lareira.

Uma nova trilha de mordidas foi traçada pelo corpo dela, os gemidos mais altos, ele sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos.

Florence puxou os cabelos negros pra cima, com força, rosnando:

- Mete em mim, agora...

Ele sorriu de canto, sexy e ignorou o que ela dissera.

Mas Florence puxou novamente seus cabelos e ele reagiu: prendeu as mãos dela sobre a cabeça dela e tomou seus lábios, metendo-se de uma só vez dentro dela. Um grito de prazer foi abafado pela sua língua que invadira a boca da namorada e dominara a dela. Ele se movia fundo e lentamente, combinando os movimentos de seus quadris com os da língua. Soltou os braços dela e levou as mãos ao corpo curvilíneo sob si, aumento o ritmo com que se metia dentro dela. Florence enroscou as pernas em sua cintura e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, perdida de prazer.

_Fim do sonho._

* * *

**5:00 am**

Snape acordou completamente suado, arfando.

_"Maldição!"_

Por que fora se lembrar?

- Um aniversário meu... - levantou-se da cama, exasperado, pegou um copo e a garrafa de firewhisky, sentou em frente à lareira - Maldição... foi tudo tão... real. - sussurrou, bravo, servindo o copo, sentia seu corpo reagindo ao sonho, reagindo à lembrança de tê-la em seus braços, bebeu todo o conteúdo amargo de uma vez, ainda podia ouví-la gemer seu nome. - Maldição!

E o copo se espatifou na lareira.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** alguns pequenos acréscimos.

**REVIEWS**


	44. Problemas à Vista

****

Capítulo 43 – Problemas à Vista

**8:30 am**

Florence já havia arrumado tudo na noite anterior, só faltava acordar os meninos, que estavam doidos de ansiedade para irem pra Hogwarts. Quando ela chegou ao quarto dos gêmeos, eles já estavam acordados.

- Mas que milagre! – exclamou ela.

- Você demorou, mãe! - reclamou James.

- Bom dia pra você também, meu rabugento. - Florence o pegou no colo, beijando suas bochechas.

- Bom dia, mamãe... – disse James, sorrindo agora.

Florence colocou James no chão e se virou para Nick:

- E o meu anjinho, dormiu bem?

- Sim! Bom dia, mamãe! – disse o pequeno, sorrindo.

- Vamos nos vestir e descer para o café que daqui a pouco Remus estará aqui para irmos pra Hogwarts.

Florence os vestiu e desceram.

Tomavam café quando Lupin chegou.

- Bom dia, crianças. - ele beijou os meninos - Linda moça. – cumprimentou e beijou a mão de Florence.

- Bom dia, Tio Remy... - disseram os dois juntos.

- Eu adoro quando vocês fazem isso! - respondeu Lupin, sorrindo para os meninos.

- Nós sabemos! – responderam juntos.

- Tudo pronto? – Lupin perguntou à Florence.

- Tudo pronto, Remus. – respondeu ela. - Só vou pedir a Tiff para tirar a mesa e darei umas instruções finais à ela e Mel. Leve os meninos lá pro carro com você e já os prenda na cadeirinha.

- Ah, não, cadeirinha, não... – reclamaram os gêmeos.

- Cadeirinha, sim. - disse Florence.

- Então, tudo certo. Vamos indo meninos? - Lupin pegou cada um dependurado em um braço e os guinchou pra fora.

Dez minutos depois, Florence saiu de casa e entrou no carro em direção à Hogwarts.

_"Em direção a Severus."_

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Snape fora até o dormitório em que Florence ficaria, para supervisionar a organização dos elfos domésticos, tudo estava impecável.

_"Dentro de menos de meia hora eles chegarão aqui... que maldição de idéia essa de virem de carro! E por que raios Lupin tem de vir junto?"_

Ele foi até Dumbledore.

- Está tudo pronto no dormitório da Srta. Dellacourt. - disse Snape, entrando na sala do diretor.

- Quem? - perguntou Dumbledore, que estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Florence Dellacourt... que está vindo pra cá ser minha absurda ajudante de poções? – disse Snape, zombando.

- Ah, claro, onde estou com a cabeça! Então, está ótimo, logo eles estarão chegando. - Dumbledore notara a inquietação de Snape - Há algo lhe incomodando Severus?

- A troco do quê Lupin está vindo também? - Snape rosnou.

- Ah, é para ajudá-la com os meninos. Criar sozinha dois moleques tão inteligentes e precoces não é tarefa fácil, meu filho.

- Precoces? – perguntou Snape, lembrando dos rostinhos que ele vira tantas vezes na casa de sua mãe.

- Mas, precocemente precoces! Eles têm três anos e ambos já dominam animagia! – sorriu Dumbledore.

- Mesmo? - impressionou-se Snape.

- São crianças encantadoras! Nem dá pra se dizer que são filhos de quem são... - comentou, suavemente, Dumbledore.

- É, eu jamais chamaria Sirius Black de "encantador". - murmurou Snape, bravo.

- Sirius? - Dumbledore o olhou, meio confuso, entendendo logo em seguida. - Ah, sim, sim, Sirius... claro!

- O que há com você hoje, Albus? – perguntou Snape, estranhando.

- Nada, meu filho, apenas um velho em um dia de muita felicidade. Florence é como uma filha pra mim, assim como considero você meu filho, também. Tê-la de volta no castelo me deixa muito feliz, especialmente quando ela traz meus netos! – ouviram batidas na porta - Entre, Minerva!

- Albus, eles chegaram! – exclamou a professora.

McGonagall saiu correndo em direção ao pátio, seguida de um Dumbledore saltitante e um Snape extremamente desconfortável.

* * *

- Chegamos, Flor. - Lupin a acordou, quando passavam pelos portões de Hogwarts.

- Vou acordar os meninos, eles não vão querer perder isso por nada! - Florence se inclinou para o banco de trás - Nick, Jamie... meus amores, acordem, chegamos em Hogwarts!

Foi instantâneo, os dois esticaram os pescoços para as janelas, os olhos brilhando, encantados com o castelo.

- É enorme! - falou James.

- É lindo! - completou Nicholas.

- Olhe lá, Flor, quem está à nossa espera! – disse Lupin.

À frente já era possível ver Minerva, Albus e Snape, logo à direita vinha Hagrid, e uma Pomfrey descia a escadaria da frente correndo.

- Meninos, lembram quando eu contei para vocês sobre o papai? – disse Florence, incerta ao ver a alta figura vestida de negro.

- Sim. - disseram juntos.

- E eu disse que ele não sabia sobre vocês e que deveria continuar sem saber...

- Ele está lá? - Nicholas esticou a cabeça para ver as portas do castelo.

- Sim. – confirmou ela.

- O de preto? - perguntou James, reconhecendo-se nos cabelos e olhos do pai.

- Sim, Jamie, mas, por favor, não o chamem de pai!

- Sim, mãe. - falaram juntos, sorrindo.

- Como ele é alto... - comentou Nick.

- Se ele não fosse o papai, eu teria medo dele... - falou James.

Lupin gargalhou.

* * *

O carro parou bem onde Dumbledore e os outros estavam. O primeiro que Florence cumprimentou ao descer foi Albus. Minerva e Pomfrey imediatamente se atiraram para dentro do carro para pegar os meninos.

- Oi, minha filha, como estamos? – disse Dumbledore.

- Muito bem, Albus, obrigada pelo convite. – disse Florence.

Snape apenas a olhava.

_"Linda, maravilhosa, e o perfume dela ainda me atinge... como sempre."_ – ele vagou os olhos pelo vestido que levemente marcava as curvas dela e engoliu em seco.

- Boa tarde, Prof. Snape. - Florence esticou-lhe a mão, que ele prontamente beijou.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Dellacourt.

Seus olhos se cruzaram, causando um arrepio através de ambos os corpos.

- Mas, Flor, que meninos mais lindos! - falou McGonagall, com James no colo, que se ria de tudo que olhava, até que seus olhos caíram sobre Snape e ele parou de rir, seus olhinhos brilharam e ele ficou encarando o pai.

Todos pararam de respirar.

Snape observou o menino. Uma sobrancelha arqueou-se.

- Vem, meu filho, vem. - Florence foi em direção à McGonagall para pegá-lo, ele veio para seu colo, mas apenas para olhar mais de perto para Snape. - Acho... que é melhor nós entrarmos. Vai escurecer daqui a pouco, não quero os meninos na rua, as noites têm sido muito frias e... ahm - Snape e James continuavam a se olhar, deixando-a mais desconfortável ainda. - Bem, Remus, pegue Nick com Pomfrey e vamos entrar. Onde ficarei, Dumbledore?

- Na sala que pertenceria ao diretor da Sonserina, mas que é confortável demais para Severus. – ironizou o diretor.

* * *

Todos os acompanharam até os aposentos de Florence, inclusive Snape, curioso com o comportamento do pequeno James, que o olhava a todo momento, sorrindo, e com o liso dos cabelos de ambos os meninos. Sentaram-se na sala, enquanto Lupin, magicamente, organizava as malas. O único em pé era Snape.

Nicholas e James corriam enlouquecidos pelos aposentos.

McGonagall olhava para Florence, como quem quer perguntar algo e não pode.

- Vocês vão acabar se machucando, se acomodem, meninos! – pediu Florence.

Eles nem deram ouvidos, até que Nicholas esbarrou nas pernas de Snape, caindo sentado, começando a chorar. Florence o pegou e acalmou.

- Desculpe, Srta. Dellacourt, não foi minha... – começou Snape, embaraçado.

- Não se preocupe, Prof. Snape, é mais do que normal crianças esbarrarem. - e ela olhou pra Nick que encarava Snape, tão maravilhado quanto James. - Ahm... está na hora das crianças se aquietarem e eu tenho muito o que arrumar. Me desculpem, pessoal, mas vou ter que pedir que se retirem, por favor!

- Depois podemos conversar, querida? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Sim, Prof. McGonagall. Eu irei aos seus aposentos. – disse Florence.

E todos saíram.

Snape ia saindo por último, quando Lupin derrubou uma pilha de livros que tentava colocar na estante. Florence e Snape correram para lá.

- Eu te ajudo, Lupin. - ofereceu-se Snape.

- Bem, eu vou arrumar os meninos... com licença. – pediu Florence e saiu.

* * *

Florence ajeitou os filhos no quarto e os deixou brincando.

Ao sair na porta, depois de os dois estarem acomodados, Florence deu de cara com Snape os observando.

- Ahm, eu lhe acompanho até a saída, professor... – ofereceu ela.

- Certo.

Snape jamais admitiria, mas não queria ir embora, não queria voltar para as masmorras frias sabendo que ela estaria ali, tão perto, tão quente... sabia que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

Florence, por sua vez, também não queria que ele saísse. Se ao menos pudesse admitir a saudade que sentia dele, de sua presença, sua segurança, de seu corpo nas noites longas...

- Tenha um bom resto de tarde, Prof. Snape.

- Você também,... - ela fechou a porta - _Flor_... – murmurou ele.

* * *

Florence fechou a porta e se escorou nela, os olhos fechados. Podia sentir o perfume dele ainda na sala.

- Flor, está tudo bem? – perguntou Lupin.

- Ah, sim... – a voz do amigo a acordou do transe. – Sim, tudo... tudo OK.

Foram sentar nas poltronas.

- Que dia, hein? – comentou Lupin.

- Nem me fale, Remus...

- O que foi aquilo dos meninos encararem Snape?

- Pois é. Isso porque eu pedi que eles não o chamassem de pai, do contrário... – Florence respirou fundo.

- Você estaria muito encrencada.

- Eu sei.

- Mas eu não dou nem uma semana para Snape ligar os pontos. – disse Lupin, num murmúrio.

Florence não lhe respondeu, apenas olhava para a grande janela que havia ali.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- McGonagall percebeu... – disse Florence. – Ela quer conversar comigo.

- Eu vi que ela encarava os meninos e Snape como se esperasse que ele explodisse ou algo assim. – Lupin riu.

- Mas ele não percebeu. Ou você acha que sim? – perguntou Florence, incerta.

- Severus é muito tapado, Flor. Ele percebeu algo, mas vai demorar até que ele admita a possibilidade dos meninos serem dele. – disse Lupin.

- Eu espero que demore o suficiente para eu ir embora sem ter que...

- Você não vai conseguir escondê-los por muito mais tempo, Flor. – ele a interrompeu, sério.

Florence suspirou, encarando as chamas novamente.

O chá chegou, beberam e comeram em silêncio.

Florence, ao terminar, levantou.

- Vou ir lá falar com McGonagall. – disse Florence.

- Eu fico de olho nos meninos até você voltar.

- Obrigada, Remus.

E Florence saiu.

* * *

**Nos aposentos de McGonagall...**

Depois de tomarem um chá e conversarem sobre futilidades, a professora olhou para Florence e falou o que a perturbava desde que vira os meninos:

- Eles não são filhos do Sirius.

- Não. – admitiu Florence, sorrindo. – É óbvio, não é?

- Muito. Como pode Severus não perceber?

- Eu me pergunto isso sempre. – disse Florence. - Remus diz que Severus é muito tapado mas que vai acabar ligando os pontos.

- E isso é verdade. – disse McGonagall, séria. – Você deve ter tido motivos para escondê-los...

- Sim. Eu os tive e tenho.

- E Dumbledore deve saber.

- Sim, Albus sabe de tudo sobre a minha vida. – confirmou Florence.

- Eu tenho desconfianças, sabe, Florence. Mas elas me soam tão absurdas que eu prefiro não cogitar que elas possam ser reais. – McGonagall pausou, observando a mulher a sua frente.

- Não duvide de suas desconfianças, Prof. McGonagall. – disse Florence. – Se eu lhe lembro algum aluno seu do passado, você deve acreditar que suas desconfianças possam ter algum fundamento.

- Está dizendo que...? Não, você deve estar brincando, querida. – McGonagall estava confusa.

- Por quê? Soa muito absurdo que a filha do Lord das Trevas tenha uma relação abençoada pelo Encantamento com aquele que era considerado seu mais fiel Comensal? – largou Florence.

A professora a encarou, assustada no começo e depois seu semblante mudando para um sorriso maternal.

- É bastante absurdo, mas você lembra muito o seu pai. – disse McGonagall, um sorriso surgindo, apesar do olhar ainda sério. – Severus não sabe disso, sabe?

- Não. E este é o meu mais forte motivo de ter mantido os meninos escondidos.

- Mas agora a guerra acabou, querida.

- Não, nós sabemos que isso ainda não terminou. – disse Florence, bebendo um gole de chá.

- É o que Albus diz... – sorriu McGonagall.

- Meu pai vai voltar e Severus será um espião dentro do covil dele. Se eu contasse a ele a verdade, estaria expondo meus filhos.

- Severus ficaria tão feliz. Ele ama você.

- E eu o amo. – murmurou Florence, olhando para a xícara de chá vazia em suas mãos.

McGonagall respirou fundo.

- Eu não gosto de me intrometer, querida, mas Remus está certo: Severus vai descobrir que os meninos são dele. James é idêntico a ele! – disse McGonagall.

- Eu espero que isso não aconteça. – Florence levantou. – Eu vou indo, Prof. McGonagall. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, querida.

E Florence saiu.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Muita coisa mudou nesta parte... essa conversa com a McGonagall originalmente não existia.

**Yasmin Potter:** melhore, linda!

**Jaque:** sim, a parte do sonho é a mesma de um aniversário do Sev que já foi postado.

Bjus!

**REVIEWS**


	45. Mais difícil que o esperado

****

Cap. 44 - Mais Difícil que o esperado

Snape adormecera na poltrona, com o olhar perdido entre as chamas que crepitavam. Os pensamentos vagando até o primeiro andar, até Florence.

Sobre a mesinha lateral, um copo pela metade e uma garrafa vazia de firewhisky.

* * *

De manhã, quando ele acordou, seu humor estava pior do que o habitual. Tomou um banho, uma poção anti-ressaca, vestiu-se e desceu para o café no Grande Salão. Ela não estava lá.

* * *

Florence tomou café no quarto, ajeitou o café dos meninos e beijou-os, antes de sair em direção às masmorras.

* * *

Snape ainda não havia chegado do café. Florence entrou no laboratório e observou o lugar. Era bem a cara dele. Tudo impecavelmente organizado, todos os ingredientes por ordem alfabética e em armários por ordem de maior utilização. Duas poções borbulhavam sobre a grande bancada. Ela as identificou.

_"Pacificadora e Repositora de Sangue..."_

Não seria preciso acrescentar o Hellebore nos próximos 20 minutos. Caminhou até o aposento lateral, cuja porta estava entreaberta, era uma biblioteca enorme, perdeu-se em meio aos livros que Snape tinha ali. Não percebendo quando ele entrou.

- Vejo que já se familiarizou com meus aposentos.

- Ah, me desculpe, Prof. Snape! – disse ela, devolvendo o livro à prateleira, seu coração perdendo uma batida. - Não foi minha intenção invadir sua privacidade... eu só, bem não tinha muito o que fazer com as poções e a porta da sua biblioteca estava aberta...

- Certo, apenas não entre mais aqui sem ser convidada. Já é o bastante eu ter de aturá-la como minha assistente, não torne isso mais desagradável. - falou ele, seco.

- Farei o possível... – falou Florence enraivecida, passando por Snape, sem olhá-lo. – Mas terá de ser um pouco mais sociável, Prof. Snape. – ela parou ao chegar à bancada.

- Achei que estivesse acostumada com rosnados.

Florence se virou para ele, brava.

- Olhe, vim para lhe ajudar à pedido de Albus! Não pretendo deixar que me insulte!

- Certo, Srta. Dellacourt, tentarei não tocar mais num assunto, aparentemente, tão... delicado.

Ela não respondeu, voltou a virar-se para a bancada, verificando as poções. A Repositora já estava pronta.

- Onde posso encontrar os vidros, rolhas e cera para armazenar as poções? – perguntou Florence.

- No armário à sua frente... – rosnou Snape.

- Muito obrigada. – ironizou ela.

* * *

Estava sendo muito pior do que Snape imaginara.

Rapidamente, o perfume dela impregnou a sala e a biblioteca. Aquela camisa branca um pouco solta, com três pequenos botões, que ela usava com uma calça jeans tão... simples e tão apertada... não ajudava em nada! Ela era perfeita, uma mulher linda, curvas deliciosas, os cabelos longos e lindos, os olhos naquele verde escuro que o intrigara desde a primeira vez que os vira.

- Pode, por favor, me alcançar o vidro de Hellebore... – Florence pediu, mexendo a Poção Pacificadora.

Snape a ignorou.

Florence sentiu o sangue ferver. Se ele ia ser um cretino, que fosse! Buscou ela mesma o maldito vidro. Voltou à bancada, abaixou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar. Descobriu que era impossível com ele ali. Então fingiu que trabalhava nas poções.

* * *

Snape pegou um pergaminho, largou. Pegou outro. Foi até a biblioteca. Ela ouviu um barulho, e um rosnado. Quase riu. Escutou barulhos de papel. Outro rosnado. Segurou uma risada. Adicionou o Hellebore ao caldeirão, a poção não podia parar de ser mexida, até levantar fervura, quando ela deveria ser coada.

Snape voltou para a mesa, uma caixa nos braços.

- Prof. Snape, já que está em pé, será que poderia me alcançar um coador?

Ele não disse nada, apenas pegou o coador e um grande becker e foi à bancada. Que erro. Na proximidade em que estavam, o poder _veela_ dela o atingiu, forte, irresistível. Ela também sentira. Ele estava parado próximo à ela, dois passos atrás, podia sentir o perfume daquele corpo, a presença dele fazia suas pernas tremerem. Snape largou a muito custo o coador e o Becker e se virou em direção à outra ponta da bancada, iniciando outra poção de reposição de sangue.

E o dia se passou sem maiores incidentes. O que não se podia dizer da noite de ambos.

* * *

Florence acordara muito cedo, eram 4:15 a.m.. Sonhara com ele. Quatro anos atrás, a noite em que os meninos foram feitos. Não conseguira voltar a dormir, foi até o quarto dos filhos, ficou observando-os dormir.

* * *

Com Snape a noite não foi diferente. Lembranças de loucuras cometidas na Sala Precisa o impediram de dormir. O corpo dela moldando-se ao dele, sentada sobre ele, linda, suada, entorpecida de prazer em seus braços. Acordou arfando, o corpo reagindo ao sonho. Foi à sua biblioteca pessoal, o que só fez piorar a situação, o cheiro dela impregnara o maldito lugar. Levantou da poltrona, exasperado, em direção ao laboratório. Ao menos ali os vapores das poções camuflavam o perfume daquele corpo.

* * *

**Aposentos de Florence**

- Madrugou, Flor? – perguntou-lhe Lupin ao acordar e encontrá-la sentada na sala, lendo.

- Como sabe? – Florence perguntou, intrigada.

- Vi você levantando e ir ao quarto dos meninos.

- Achei que o Filch havia confiscado o Mapa... – comentou ela, um sorriso nos lábios.

- Uma das cópias, sim. Mas eu fiquei com outra. – Lupin ficou quieto um tempo. – Se lhe serve de consolo, Severus também não dormiu muito essa noite.

- Não?

- Perambulou pelos aposentos e acabou por trabalhar no laboratório. – Lupin sentou no sofá. - E como foi ontem?

- Foi... horrível. Quase brigamos, ele me ofendeu e... - Florence respirou fundo.

- E?

- Quando ficamos a dois passos de distância... quase entrei em colapso.

- Você sabia que isso era óbvio de acontecer. E ele? – quis saber Lupin, os olhos tristes.

- Também ficou parado atrás de mim, por um tempo.

- Você sabe no que isso vai dar, não sabe?

- No que? – quis saber Florence

- Ele vai descobrir a verdade e aí você vai ter problemas. – lembrou Lupin.

- Isso vai acabar mal...

- Com certeza. Casar com o Snape não me parece um final feliz. – brincou ele, mas os olhos não acompanhavam o sorriso dos lábios.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** pequeno e sem nenhuma mudança.

Tensa essa situação... rsrs.

Sev sendo um bastardo, Lupin apaixonado... ai ai... triste triste.

Beijus!

**REVIEWS!**


	46. O Convite de Lupin

****

Capítulo 45 – O Convite de Lupin

**No outro dia... **

**6:00**

Novamente Florence não conseguira dormir direito.

Ela resolveu ir para o laboratório.

Snape já estava lá.

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape

- Hm... - ele gruniu.

Começaram a trabalhar em total silêncio. Sem ver as horas passar, sem comentários. Florence na bancada, Snape na mesa.

Ele tentava corrigir alguns pergaminhos atrasados, mas não conseguia com total sucesso. Não que ela falasse ou fizesse barulho, a mera presença dela ali era o suficiente para ele não conseguir se concentrar. E isso o irritava. Muito. Sempre que seus olhos vagavam do pergaminho à sua frente, já lido vinte vezes, para a mulher que trabalhava compenetrada na bancada, ele praguejava baixo e tentava voltar ao que estava fazendo.

* * *

Depois de ouvir Snape resmungar por três horas consecutivas sem lhe dirigir a palavra, Florence resolveu fazer um comentário:

- As poções levarão 6 horas de cozimento brando após acrescentar o penúltimo ingrediente, antes que possamos colocar as últimas gotas de sangue de unicórnio nas de reposição de sangue e o sumo de pimenta nas antitérmicas.

- Eu sei disso. Não preciso que você me explique o mecanismo de preparo das poções que estão sobre minha bancada, Srta. Dellacourt. – desdenhou Snape, sem erguer a cabeça. - Devo lembrá-la de quem é o Mestre de poções deste castelo?

- Não, _senhor_, não há necessidade. - Florence respirou fundo. - Eu passarei a tarde com meus filhos, há algum problema para o _senhor_?

- Não. – murmurou ele.

Florence levantou, pegou o casaco e se dirigiu à porta.

- Dumbledore me comentou que ambos meninos já dominam animagia. – disse Snape.

- Sim. - Florence voltou para perto da mesa. - Eles são muito inteligentes.

- Puxaram apenas à você, então. – murmurou Snape, baixo.

- Ahm, aparentemente. – murmurou ela, não entendendo o rumo que ele queria dar àquela conversa.

- Algum problema? - Snape a olhou e notou que Florence estava incomodada.

- Não, absolutamente. Apenas, não tenho a mínima intenção de falar com você sobre meus filhos. Pois culminaria em você ofendendo Sirius e me ofendendo.

- Me desculpe. - continuou Snape, crispando os lábios, em desagrado, voltando a baixar a cabeça, pesando o sarcasmo na voz: – Esqueci que você adora os grifinórios. Primeiro Black, agora Lupin.

- Eu sabia... – Florence respirou fundo. – Tchau, Snape. – e foi em direção a porta.

- Você aceitaria voltar, se eu pedisse? – ele falou tão baixo que Florence cogitou que tivesse sido uma alucinação.

- Falou alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, voltando ate a mesa em que ele estava.

- Agora, que a guerra abrandou, você voltaria pra mim? – Snape falou alto, olhando fixamente pra ela.

- Não. – respondeu ela, mas sua voz tremeu. - Estou cuidando dos meus filhos e levando em frente minha vida.

- Hm. - ele grunhiu, voltando os olhos aos pergaminhos.

- E convenhamos, Snape, até parece que você aceitaria cuidar dos meninos! - Florence o olhou, esperando para ver qual seria a reação dele.

- Eu aceitaria. Por você. Eu aceitaria criar os filhotes do cachorro. - ele comentou, sem olhar para ela.

- Chega! Não fale assim nem de Sirius e muito menos dos meus filhos! – ela respirou fundo, se acalmou e disse, a voz baixa e firme: - Eu lhe avisei, Severus, não há mais perdão.

Snape não falou nada, apenas a olhou, o coração apertado, uma raiva surgindo em seu peito, e ele falou, num sibilo irônico:

- É... seria muito vergonhoso trocar o sangue-puro do Black por um mestiço.

- Cala a boca, Snape! Você não sabe do que está falando. - Florence se virou e saiu a passos duros para fora da sala. – Tenha um resto de dia miserável, Professor! – disse ao sair.

* * *

Então, ele tinha de ser um bastardo o tempo todo.

"_Que seje! Imbecil."_

Florence foi para o quarto pegar os meninos.

Lupin estava lá. Brincavam na pequena sala ao lado do quarto deles, em que foram colocados seus brinquedos. Ao entrar nos aposentos já podia ouvir as risadas e os barulhos de coisas caindo.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Florence, rindo, abrindo a porta.

- Mamãe! – gritaram os dois.

Os objetos que flutuavam ao redor deles caíram no exato momento em que eles a viram na porta, soterrando Lupin.

- Não se preocupem! – falou Lupin, se livrando dos bichos. - Graças a Merlin eram de pelúcia.

- Eu estou indo almoçar, vim saber se você quer vir comigo? – convidou ela.

- Não. Se você me permitir, eu queria levar os meninos para um passeio em Hogsmead, eles adoram o vilarejo.

- McDonald's! - gritaram os gêmeos.

- Pode levá-los sim, Remus. - Florence sorriu, sentando-se no chão, brincando com os filhos.

* * *

**Grande Salão**

O almoço estava ótimo. Snape não aparecera.

- O que houve com nosso Mestre de Poções, Florence? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não sei, Albus. – ela baixou o tom de voz para que ninguém além do diretor a escutasse. – Espero sinceramente que tenha se afogado num daqueles caldeirões.

- Como se isso fosse verdade... – riu o diretor, suavemente.

- Não duvide. - Florence rosnou.

- Mas o que ele fez? - Dumbledore a olhou.

- Deixe assim. Só não me responsabilizo se ele acabar passando uma ou duas noites na enfermaria.

- Ah, não! – resmungou Pomfrey. – Não mande Severus para a minha enfermaria! Vou deixar ele no corredor.

- Que maldade, Poppy! – brincou o diretor.

- Maldade nada! Eu lembro muito bem do que tive que fazer da última vez que ele foi pra lá...

- Fiquei curiosa... o que você fez? - perguntou Florence, sorrindo.

- Para mantê-lo sob observação, ameacei que me mudaria para as masmorras se ele ousasse sair da enfermaria sem a minha autorização. – disse a medibruxa.

- Pegou pesado! – comentou, irônico, Dumbledore; todos à mesa riram. - Ele entrou em pânico só de imaginar alguém invadindo as preciosas masmorras.

Florence observou a porta do salão que se abrira.

- Falando no diabo. – comentou ela baixo, fazendo o diretor rir.

Todas cadeiras estavam ocupadas. Florence se levantou.

- Sente-se aqui, Prof. Snape. Eu já terminei. Com licença. – e ela se retirou.

Snape rosnou um "_Obrigado_."

Dumbledore apenas o olhou, um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

No corredor, Filch veio avisar Florence de que Lupin e os meninos ainda estavam com Hagrid. Ela agradeceu e foi em direção à cabana do guarda-caça. Bateu na enorme porta de carvalho.

- Florence! Entre, entre que está frio! Aceita um chá? – ofereceu o meio-gigante.

- Claro, Hagrid! E esses três, te incomodando muito?

- Não! Imagine! O grandinho é o que dá mais trabalho! – brincou Hagrid.

- Eu concordo! Remus é uma praga, os outros dois são uns anjos! – riu Florence.

- Mas que moleques inteligentes, eh?

- Onde eles estão? - ela sentou numa enorme cadeira, aceitando a xícara que Hagrid lhe passava.

- Acabei de colocá-los para dormir na sua cama, Hagrid, espero que não se importe. – falou Lupin, voltando do quarto de Hagrid.

- Não, não! Pode deixar os dois aqui, assim que acordarem eu chamo um de vocês. – disse o guarda-caça.

- Obrigada! Mas, por que não foi almoçar conosco no castelo? – perguntou Florence.

- Muito a fazer... Bicucinho está fazendo muita arte na Floresta, temo que os Centauros o machuquem. Ele é só um bebezinho, tenho que cuidar dele. - disse Hagrid, em um tom maternal que em nada combinava com seu corpanzil.

- Ahm, claro. – concordou Florence, se controlando para não rir. - Bem, eu tenho que ir, Hagrid. Agradeço pelo chá. Você vem, Remus?

- Não. Eu vou abusar da hospitalidade do Hagrid mais um pouco. Vou esperar os meninos acordarem para, então, irmos à Hogsmead. – disse Lupin.

- Certo. Já que você vai passear com eles, eu vou pra você sabe onde, não que eu tenha outra opção. – Florence foi ao quarto dar um beijo nos filhos e voltou. - Tchau, rapazes!

* * *

Florence deu uma volta pelo castelo, parando para conversar com alguns professores e alunos que encontrava pelo caminho.

Eram quase 16hs quando se viu sem mais nada para fazer e, obrigatoriamente, desceu para as masmorras.

Snape já estava lá, a cara enfiada em uma pilha de pergaminhos.

- Almoçou rápido. - brincou Florence, sentando num banco alto, próximo à bancada. – Já está trabalhando de novo.

- Talvez a senhorita tenha demorado demais para voltar ao trabalho. Devo lembrá-la que não está aqui à passeio, Srta. Dellacourt? - perguntou ele, frio.

Florence respirou fundo.

"_Sutil e delicado como sempre, Severus."_

- Não, Sr. Snape. Sei muito bem que estou aqui apenas a pedido do diretor. Se fosse à passeio, como o senhor sugeriu, eu estaria em outro lugar, com companhias mais agradáveis. – falou Florence, sem alterar o tom de voz.

Snape calou-se, voltando aos seus pergaminhos.

* * *

**18hs**

Após envasar as poções que estavam prontas e limpar os caldeirões, Florence iniciou novas poções, Antiinflamatória e Antitérmica, desta vez. Acabara de acrescentar os ingredientes aos caldeirões e se virou para Snape, dizendo:

- Não há mais nada para fazer de imediato com as poções. – Snape sequer levantou a cabeça ao seu comentário. – Quer uma ajuda para corrigir esses pergaminhos? - ele não respondeu. - OK. Vou indo, então. Tenha uma boa noite com suas correções.

- Fique. – ele pediu, visivelmente contrariado. – Eu aceito sua ajuda.

_"Tenho muita coisa para corrigir, não seria de todo mal ela me ajudar."_

- Pedindo assim com educação... – e Florence foi se sentar à mesa, em frente a ele.

- Comece com as redações dos sétimos anos, não consegui terminá-las... – disse Snape, largando a pena na mesa, se jogando para trás na cadeira, esticando as costas, passando as mãos sobre a nuca, de olhos fechados, massageando-a insistentemente.

Florence ficou o olhando, a pena em sua mão parada, o coração se amornando ao percebê-lo tão vulnerável.

- Você está cansado. – falou ela suavemente.

- E o que quer dizer com isso? – a voz cansada, quase impaciente – Foi você quem se ofereceu para ajudar, agora espera ser dispensada?

Florence voltou os olhos para os pergaminhos à sua frente, sorrindo de leve.

- Não sou um de seus alunos, _Prof. Snape_. – falou com calma, firme. - Não pode me dar uma detenção. – encarou-o. – Nem me obrigar a ficar ou sair daqui. Estou aqui por que eu _quero_.

* * *

**19hs**

Batidas na porta.

- Estou atrapalhando? – disse Lupin, colocando a cabeça para dentro do laboratório, entrando em seguida.

- Não, Remus. Estou apenas ajudando o Prof. Snape a corrigir umas provas. – Florence largou a pena, sorrindo para Lupin. – E os meninos?

- Estava levando eles para seus aposentos quando Madame Pomfrey me viu no corredor e os seqüestrou, estão com ela na enfermaria. Vim lhe convidar para irmos à Hogsmead mais tarde.

- Esta é uma boa idéia. – sorriu ela.

- Vamos depois do jantar, logo que os meninos dormirem, assim darão menos trabalho à Prof. McGonagall. – continuou Lupin.

- Minerva ficará com eles? – perguntou Florence.

- Sim, já deixei tudo combinado. Eu sabia que você aceitaria sair. - Lupin sorriu, desviando os olhos para Snape que o encarava com um ódio nos olhos negros. - Severus, me desculpe pela intromissão. - e então ele saiu.

Snape ficou reparando que Florence ficara com um sorrisinho no rosto, o que só fez aumentar sua raiva.

"_Lobisomem imbecil. Maldito!"_

Florence refletia sobre os dois homens que ela viu trocarem farpas invisíveis agora há pouco. Lupin era sempre tão agradável e prestativo, chegava a adivinhar seus desejos. Gostava de vê-lo rir. Ele ficava com uma aparência doentia em alguns dias do mês, mas era encantador em todos os outros. Teria sido tão fácil se interessar por ele.

_"É... teria."_

Ela percebera que Lupin estava se interessando por ela mais do que deveria. O pior era que se quisesse dar uma chance a ele de nada adiantaria, apenas faria ambos sofrerem. Podia ter certeza disso, apenas pelo modo como seu corpo reagia à proximidade de Snape, a forma que ele a irritava apenas por estar parado na sua frente. Florence olhou pra ele, compenetrado, escrevendo xingamentos a um pobre lufa-lufa do terceiro ano que invertera as adições dos ingredientes da poção Morto-Vivo. Amava-o tanto, seu coração saltava sempre que estava perto dele. Via tanto dele em James.

"_Maldição de Encantamento!"_

* * *

Eles ficaram corrigindo pergaminhos, sem qualquer comentário.

Eram mais de 20hs quando Snape quebrou o silêncio.

- Se você não for agora, vai acabar se atrasando para o jantar e perderá o maravilhoso passeio ao luar com Lupin. – desdenhou ele.

- Muito obrigada por me lembrar, Prof. Snape. – Florence levantou, indo em direção à porta.

* * *

"_Maldição!"_

Assim que Florence saiu, um tinteiro se espatifou na parede.

"_Como ela pode... se eu der de cara com aquele lobisomem nojento eu..." _

- Aahhrg! – rosnou Snape.

E desta vez o removedor foi atirado contra a lareira.

* * *

**Grande Salão**

O jantar estava ótimo. Talvez pela irritação que sabia que tinha causado a Snape, talvez pelo passeio noturno que faria com Lupin.

- Mas quantos sorrisos nesta mesa hoje. – comentou Dumbledore.

- Vamos ao vilarejo, Albus. – respondeu Lupin.

- Ah, Hogsmead à noite é realmente fantástica. - mas os olhos sérios do diretor recaíram sobre Florence.

- Ainda mais com essa neve. – comentou Pomfrey

- Verdade, Poppy! Apesar do frio, a neve deixa a paisagem linda. Como num sonho. – respondeu McGonagall.

- Mas estamos todos muito inspirados hoje! – brincou Dumbledore, mas a felicidade não atingia os olhos azuis, ainda sérios, e que voltaram a fitar Florence. – Todos menos um, que nem sequer veio jantar. Flor, querida, o que houve com nosso professor de poções, de novo?

- Não houve nada comigo, Dumbledore. Apenas me atrasei um pouco para o jantar. – disse Snape, entrando no salão pela porta lateral, um atalho utilizado pelos professores, e olhando momentaneamente para Lupin.

Snape se sentou ao lado do diretor, ficando entre Dumbledore e Florence.

- Acho melhor nós irmos, Flor. Estou ficando com medo. – comentou Lupin baixo, para que só ela ouvisse.

- Medo do quê? Do Snape? Ah, me poupe, Remus!

- Isso porque você é párea pra ele, eu não dou nem pros primeiros segundos. É sério, Flor, vamos de uma vez.

- Ok!

E, pedindo licença a todos, eles saíram em direção à Hogsmead.

* * *

**Hogsmead**

O vilarejo parecia realmente ter saído de um conto de fadas! Estava todo coberto de branco, com algumas carruagens paradas à porta dos bares.

- Nossa, é tudo tão lindo, tão romântico...

- É, eu sei... – Lupin suspirou pesaroso.

- Há algo errado, Remus? - Florence temia a resposta, mas devia perguntar, precisavam esclarecer logo isso.

- Não _errado_, exatamente... - ele baixou os olhos, voltando a olhá-la.

- O que há? Me diga... - pediu Florence, suavemente.

- Esqueça, bobagem minha. -_ "De nada adiantaria eu declarar que estou apaixonado por você, Flor..."_, Lupin suspirou antes de falar: - Vamos entrar logo no Três Vassouras que está muito frio aqui fora! – e ofereceu o braço à ela, sorrindo. – Me dá a honra?

- Mas claro!

* * *

Snape não agüentava mais ficar naquelas masmorras.

Sua maldita mente criativa os imaginava em todos os tipos de situações... jamais admitiria que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

Mas Florence pagaria, e na mesma moeda.

Ele tomou um banho, se vestiu elegantemente.

Iria ao Três Vassouras, provavelmente era lá que eles estavam. E tinha certeza de que Rosmerta adoraria revê-lo, de acordo com a última carta que ela lhe mandara, implorando que fosse até ela, dizendo estar louca de saudades.

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seus lábios.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, nos aposentos de Florence...**

McGonagall deixara que os gêmeos brincassem mais um pouco no tapete, enquanto ela lia, divertida, uma das revistas trouxas que Florence tinha ali.

Os dois ficaram momentaneamente quietos e ela os olhou, notando que eles se entreolhavam e então:

- Como é o papai? - perguntou James.

McGonagall hesitou. Nicholas percebeu e comentou:

- Mamãe já nos falou sobre ele, Tia Minerva. Sabemos quem ele é.

- Sabemos que ele é o Prof. Snape... mas como ele é? Ele é legal? - insistiu James, curiosidade nos olhinhos escuros.

- Bem, Severus é... - ela hesitou novamente. O que poderia dizer aos dois? _"Seu pai é um homem difícil, de língua afiada, com uma mente como poucos e, em grande parte do tempo, insuportável?"_, não, não podia dizer isso àqueles meninos que ela vira olharem para Snape com admiração estampada nos rostos. Resolveu ir pelo lado mais fácil: - O que sua mãe já lhes disse?

- Que ele trabalha para a Ordem da Fênix como espião infiltrado no lado das trevas. - disse James.

- E que é Mestre de Poções. - completou Nick.

- Seu pai é realmente um grande homem. Muito inteligente e poderoso. Um tanto difícil...

- Difícil? - perguntaram os dois, não compreendendo.

- Ele é... teimoso. Muitas vezes, em missões, Severus não obedece o combinado e acaba por se arriscar em demasia. - assim era melhor, diria a verdade sem ter que dizer que Snape era irascível. - Principalmente, se alguma vida a mais puder ser salva.

- Mamãe já tinha nos dito que papai era um herói. - falou Nick, os olhinhos brilhando, como os do irmão.

McGonagall sorriu.

_"Florence fez o correto, os meninos amam o pai e ele nem mesmo sabe que os dois são seus filhos."_

- Mas, vocês sabem que ele não faz ideia de que vocês são filhos dele, certo? - ela quis lembrá-los.

- Sim, sabemos. - responderam juntos.

- Mas mamãe prometeu que um dia ele saberá e que se quiser poderá morar com a gente! - falou Nicholas.

- E se ele não quiser, nós continuaremos a cuidar da mamãe, sem ele. - disse James, o tom quase bravo.

- Não diga isso, querido. - falou McGonagall, sentindo um peso no coração ao perceber que aquilo que o menino falara era possível, sim. _"Severus pode se revoltar contra Florence e não aceitar os meninos... não aceitar o fato de ela tê-los escondido por três anos, ter mentido que eram filhos de Sirius..."_, mas não podia dizer isso aos meninos. - Severus terá muito orgulho ao saber que tem dois filhos lindos e inteligentes como vocês. - ela se forçou a sorrir para os dois. - Mas agora acho que já está mais do que na hora dos dois dormirem, não?

Então, ela os ajeitou na cama e leu uma história até que dormissem.

Mas, enquanto saía do quarto, descobriu que James ainda estava acordado.

- Tia Minerva. - ele a chamou, a voz incerta. - Acha mesmo que o papai não ficará bravo ao saber que somos filhos dele?

- Claro que ele se alegrará, querido. Agora, durma com os anjos. - e ela saiu do quarto querendo acreditar nas próprias palavras.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **poucas mudanças.

AVISO: Em "18hs" e "19hs" constam _frases parecidas _com algumas encontradas na fic _"Severus A Partir de Agora_" da AnaNinaSnape.

**Hatake KaguraLari:** pegando fogo mesmo... e Rosmerta atacará novamente no próximo capítulo! Se vai ter mais um bebê Snape? _UM_ não vai ter, mas _UNS_ terão! rsrs E eu matei o bebê da sua profecia porque era necessário que o Sev sofresse mais um pouquinho, ele virou comensal ao invés de ficar com a Florence, ele merece sofrer!

**Jaque:** os gêmeos amados voltaram a aparecer neste capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	47. Toda ação tem uma reação

****

Cap. 46 - Toda Ação desencadeia uma Reação

**Hogsmead.**

E Lupin guiou Florence para dentro do Três Vasouras.

Na porta, um garçom se ofereceu para retirarem os casacos, estava realmente quente ali dentro. Após deixarem os casacos na recepção, foram sentar.

- O que desejam? – prontamente outro garçom veio lhes atender.

- Um cálice de rum para mim. E para você, Flor? – perguntou Lupin.

- Uma taça de vinho branco. – pediu ela.

O garçom se retirou com uma mesura, retornando rapidamente com o pedido sobre uma bandeja.

- Por onde anda Rosmerta? - perguntou Lupin.

- Madame Rosmerta está atendendo um cliente... especial. – respondeu o garçom.

- Mas, quem é esse cliente_ tão_ especial? - falou Florence.

- Veja, Srta. Dellacourt, eles estão ali, na mesa próxima a parede, à sua esquerda. – respondeu o atendente.

Lupin olhou para onde o garçom indicara, voltando os olhos rapidamente para Florence, muito sério, colocando uma mão sobre a dela.

- Não olhe. - disse Lupin.

- Mas, por quê? – estranhou Florence.

- Acredite em mim, você não vai gostar do que vai ver, Flor.

- Que bobagem, Remus... – Florence se virou e o sorriso de seus lábios desapareceu. – Severus...

Snape estava sentado numa mesa a um canto escuro do bar, Rosmerta sentada ao seu lado, ou melhor, ela estava quase sentada em seu colo, enquanto ele bebia um firewhisky. Florence rapidamente se virou para Lupin, seu coração apertado, dolorosamente aos pulos.

- Eu lhe avisei, Flor... quer ir embora?

- Não... – Florence respirou fundo. – Ele está aqui de propósito, Remus.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ele sabia que viríamos, está aqui para provocar.

- Então, não vamos deixar que ele estrague nosso passeio. – disse Lupin, um sorriso.

- Não mesmo! - Florence forçou um sorriso.

Ele não disse nada. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Logo vai abrir a pista. - Lupin comentou.

- Pista?

- Essa é uma surpresa: a partir da meia-noite... – ele foi tomar um gole do rum e se engasgou num riso.

- O que houve? – perguntou Florence.

- Rosmerta acaba de levar um grande fora.

- Mesmo? – ela sentiu o coração pular.

- Garanto que Rosmerta o convidou para ir abrir a pista. – disse Lupin.

- Até parece. Snape só sabe dançar Tango*, ou música lenta. - Florence bebeu de seu vinho.

Lupin se engasgou novamente.

- _Tango_?

- Sim, você não sabia? – perguntou Florence, sorrindo.

- Não!

- E ele dança muito bem.

Lupin ficou olhando para onde Snape estava.

- Ele está bebendo demais... – comentou ele.

- Quantas doses? – perguntou Florence.

- Umas cinco, que eu tenha contado. – Lupin olhou para ela, cabisbaixo. – Desculpa não ter te contado que Snape voltara a sair com a Rosmerta.

- Sair, como?

- Não namorando, nem nada, mas ele tem vindo aqui sempre, ao menos duas vezes, na última semana. McGonagall me contou.

- Hm... – Florence suspirou, pesarosa. – Remus, eu vou ao banheiro... pede mais uma taça de vinho pra mim, por favor?

- Claro.

* * *

O banheiro feminino ficava a duas mesas de onde Snape estava sentado. Ele observou Florence levantar e vir em direção ao banheiro. O vestido gelo que ela usava, acima do joelho, comportado, clássico, marcando levemente as curvas. Rosmerta o arrancou de seu transe:

- Severus, o que há? – e Rosmerta olhou para onde ele olhava, enraivecendo. – _Dellacourt_? Mas o que _ela_ faz aqui?

- Lupin. – rosnou Snape.

- Ela está saindo com Remus Lupin? – riu ela.

- Não. São só amigos. – respondeu ele, tomando de um gole a sétima dose de firewhisky que Rosmerta recém lhe trouxera.

* * *

Florence saiu do banheiro, indo em direção à mesa de Snape para, ironicamente, cumprimentar Rosmerta.

- Boa noite, Rosmerta.

- Boa noite, Florence. - cumprimentou Rosmerta, sorrindo, cínica. - Tudo bem? E seus filhos?

- Ah, já estão com três anos, recém completados no dia três do último mês. – e Florence sorriu, deixando seu sangue _veela_ fluir, atraindo olhares por todo o salão. - Mas só vim lhe cumprimentar, tenho que voltar para minha companhia. Boa noite. – virou-se para Snape, que a comia com olhos, tendo sido atingido em cheio pelo poder _veela_. – Uma boa noite, Prof. Snape. – e saiu.

- Tem certeza, Severus, de que ela não está dormindo com Lupin? - murmurou Rosmerta.

Snape olhou para Romerta, saindo do transe com a distância de Florence.

- Por que? – rosnou ele.

- Bem, é muito estranho ela aparecer por aqui, à noite. E com Lupin? À meia-noite? Quero dizer, ela tem residência aqui perto, é um tanto óbvio que é pra lá que eles irão. Repara na forma com que Lupin olha pra ela! Não sei, Severus, me parece que eles estão, sim, juntos.

Snape olhou para a mesa deles. Era verdade, Lupin olhava para Florence nitidamente apaixonado. O monstro em seu peito urrou de raiva. Num salto, Snape se levantou, pegando Rosmerta pela cintura, a beijando, voluptuosamente, grudando-a na parede, cego de ódio.

* * *

- Flor, é melhor irmos. Agora. – Lupin ficou repentinamente sério, já levantando e guiando-a para a porta.

- Mas, o que há, Remus?

- Não me pergunte, não olhe para trás, apenas vamos embora daqui, agora!

Já na recepção, Lupin a ajudou a vestir o casaco.

- Ah, esqueci minha bolsa. Vou lá pega-la. – disse Florence.

- Não...

Mas foi tarde. Florence já se virara e via Snape grudado em Rosmerta, as mãos por debaixo da saia dela, tocando-a de maneira lasciva.

- _Accio _bolsa. – foi tudo o que ela pôde murmurar.

E saíram. Florence abraçada, dependurada, no braço de Lupin, tentando controlar as lágrimas que queriam cair e a dor que oprimia seu peito, fazendo-lhe faltar o ar.

- Remus, eu... – ela se sentiu mal e tropeçou.

- O que você tem?

- Não sei, estou meio tonta... – e Florence desmaiou.

Lupin aparatou com ela para os portões de Hogwarts, antes enviando um Patrono à Hagrid, pedindo que ele os esperasse no portão.

* * *

Snape, pelo canto do olho, pôde ver quando Florence e Lupin saíram. Assim que a porta se fechou, ele largou Rosmerta, jogando dois galeões sobre a mesa, pegando seu casaco e saindo para a rua. Estava muito tonto, bebera além da conta. Apoiou-se numa árvore, pegando no bolso interno uma poção anti-ressaca, bebendo tudo. Foi melhorando, gradativamente. Continuou a pé até o castelo, caminhar no frio o ajudaria a disfarçar a dor que sentia no peito.

"_Só uma dor maior pode amenizar um mal que não tem cura."_

Mas, enquanto andava e a sensação de sobriedade aumentava, uma afirmação dela surgia em sua cabeça, instigando-o:

_"...estão com três anos, recém completados no dia três do último mês."_

- Nasceram em três de novembro de 1978. - murmurou ele, pensando nos olhos tão escuros de James e nos cabelos tão lisos e igualmente escuros dos gêmeos, o coração saltando frente à possibilidade.

_"Tenho que fazer umas contas."_

* * *

Hagrid já os esperava nos portões do castelo com uma das carruagens da escola.

Os dois homens ajeitaram Florence na cabine.

- Obrigado, Hagrid. – agradeceu Lupin.

- Mas o que há com ela? - preocupou-se o meio-gigante.

- Não sei... - mentiu ele. - Vou levá-la para descansar.

E a carruagem partiu, alcançando as portas principais do castelo em menos de dois minutos. Lupin carregou Florence até os aposentos dela.

- Minerva. – chamou ele, baixinho, ao entrar com Florence nos braços.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - preocupou-se McGonagall ao ver Florence sendo carregada pelo amigo.

- Nada muito grave. Me ajude a ajeitá-la para dormir. E os meninos?

- Dormindo, os dois anjos.

- Ótimo. – falou Lupin, deitando Florence na cama.

- Pode sair, Remus, eu vou vesti-la para que durma confortável. – Lupin assentiu e saiu. – O que aconteceu com você, criança? _Enervate._

E Florence acordou, sobressaltada.

- Tudo bem... calma, querida, você já está em Hogwarts. – disse McGonagall.

- O que... aconteceu? - perguntou Florence, atordoada.

- Eu gostaria que _você _me dissesse! Lupin apareceu com você desmaiada.

E ela lembrou, entristecendo.

- Ahm... não foi nada, não, Minerva. Não se preocupe. Foi apenas um... choque emocional.

- O que foi que Severus fez?

Ela sorriu, virando o rosto para o lado.

- É, assim, tão óbvio? – murmurou Florence.

- Muito, querida. - a professora respondeu, sorrindo de leve. - Ele está arredio desde que Albus comentou em trazê-la para ajudá-lo...

- Mas, não... não tem importância. Pode ir, Minerva.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sim, pode ir descansar. E muito obrigada por cuidar dos meninos.

McGonagall saiu. Lupin entrou, sentando ao lado dela na cama.

- Tudo bem, Flor?

- Sim, Remus. Desculpe por estragar a noite.

- Não estragou nada, Flor. - ele beijou sua testa. - Eu vou deixar você dormir.

- Boa noite... - e ela o chamou. - Remus.

- O que foi, Flor?

- Se eu pudesse ter escolhido, você teria sido minha única escolha. Me desculpe.

Lupin sorriu.

- Não se desculpe, a culpa não é sua. Boa noite.

* * *

Snape chegou às masmorras. Tomou uma poção para dormir sem sonhar. Não queria sonhar, não queria ter de pensar, estava tudo confuso demais. Se jogou na cama, adormecendo instantaneamente.

* * *

**Eram 8hs da manhã.**

Snape acordou com o gosto amargo na boca por ter bebido demais na noite anterior. Tomou um banho, mais uma dose de poção anti-ressaca e foi para o grande salão, tomar café da manhã.

Dumbledore já estava lá, todos estavam. Menos ela. Estranhou os olhares tortos de Minerva, Hagrid e Lupin para ele.

- Severus, você esteve ontem no Três Vassouras? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim, diretor. Por que? – ele estranhou a pergunta, nunca dera explicação sobre sua vida pessoal na mesa do café da manhã.

- Você, então, saberia explicar o que aconteceu com Florence? - o tom do diretor era sério, quase acusatório.

- Eu a vi lá, com Lupin. E, quando eles saíram, ela me parecia bem. - ele olhou para o lobisomem.

- Mas algo aconteceu! - McGonagall virou-se para Lupin, exasperada. - Remus, você tem que me contar!

- Volto a lhes repetir, se alguém pode explicar o que aconteceu com Florence ontem à noite, esse alguém é Severus.

Snape largou o garfo e olhou para Lupin.

- Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, Lupin. Quando vocês saíram, a Srta. Dellacourt me parecia muito bem.

Lupin olhou para ele, furioso, levantando sem terminar seu café.

* * *

Snape esperava por Florence nas masmorras, impaciente. Andava de um lado a outro. Sentava. Levantava. Voltava a andar. Já passava das 10 da manhã, e nada dela aparecer.

"_O que deve ter acontecido?"_

Cedendo ao coração, decidiu que iria vê-la.

No corredor pode ver Lupin, que saía dos aposentos dela.

- O que quer aqui, _Seboso_? – rosnou.

- Qual é problema, _Lobo_? - Snape rosnou de volta.

- _Qual é o problema_? Vai fazer de conta que não sabe, então?

- Eu _realmente_ não sei do que vocês todos estão tentando me acusar! – exclamou Snape.

- Florence foi trazida para o quarto dela desmaiada, ontem à noite. - disse Lupin.

- Mas por quê? - preocupou-se Snape. Lupin olhou pra ele, a sombra de um sorriso debochado no rosto. - Olha, _Lobo_, não faço idéia do que você está insinuando. Com licença, preciso chamar a Srta. Dellacourt... - Snape fez que passaria por Lupin, mas este o barrou.

- Você não vai entrar aqui, Severus.

- Todos temos responsabilidades a serem cumpridas. – ficou sério - E eu não vou discutir isso com você.

Ele ia continuar andando, mas Lupin foi mais rápido.

- Sabe o que Florence falou ontem à noite? Que caso ela tivesse a chance de escolher. - Lupin olhou fixamente para Snape, sorrindo leve. – Ela teria me escolhido.

Snape sacou a varinha.

- Cale a boca, lobo dos infernos!

- Dói ouvir a verdade? – ele olhou para a varinha apontada em sua direção. – Você me dá pena, Severus. Você tem tudo o que qualquer homem desejaria! Só você não enxerga!

- Que diabos você está falando?

- Nada! Absolutamente nada! Se alguém tão inteligente quanto _você _não consegue compreender... quem sou _eu _para tentar lhe explicar! – Lupin entrou nos aposentos dela, deixando Snape furioso falando sozinho.

Ele entrou atrás de Lupin, depois de ir e voltar no corredor, sem entender nenhuma das insinuações dele.

* * *

Florence estava sentada em frente à lareira, os filhos sentados ao seu lado.

- O que houve no corredor? - perguntou ela.

- Você e o papai estavam brigando, tio?

- Não, Jamie. - Lupin pegou o pequeno no colo e sentou no sofá. - O que você pretende fazer, Flor?

- Vamos embora. - ela olhou para as chamas da lareira, acariciando os cabelos de Nicholas em seu colo, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Depois de ontem... eu só quero ir para longe dele. - terminou ela, num murmúrio.

Lupin se aproximou, passando o braço por sobre seus ombros, abraçando-a, Florence deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele beijou seus cabelos.

- Que tocante! Pensei que isso fosse uma escola, não uma espelunca barata! - Snape estava na porta, espumando de ódio.

Lupin levantou do sofá, levando a mão à varinha. Os gêmeos se puseram de pé no sofá, olhando para Snape.

- Remus, os meninos... - lembrou-o Florence.

- Segure sua língua, Snape! Você não sabe do que está falando. - disse Lupin, guardando a varinha nas vestes.

- É melhor você segurar as suas patas! - Snape estava furioso.

- Eu toco em quem eu quiser!

- Parem, por favor! – pediu Florence, alto.

Os dois pararam de se xingar.

Snape a encarou, percebendo então que os dois meninos estavam o olhando, e ele os olhou mais atentamente.

- Snape, saia daqui. - pediu Florence, ficando nervosa com a maneira dele olhar para os filhos.

- É, dê o fora. – disse Lupin, sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso.

- Seu lobo dos infernos... - rosnou Snape, voltando a olhar para Lupin.

- Saia! - Florence falou, alto e firme.

Snape pode ver ódio em verdes escuros molhados pelas lágrimas contidas.

- Argh! – e ele saiu, furioso, batendo a porta.

_"Maldição!"_

* * *

No caminho para as masmorras, Snape guardou a varinha.

Não conseguia se controlar ao vê-la com Lupin! Poderia tê-lo matado.

_"Queria tê-lo matado."_

Chegou aos seus aposentos.

Lupin estava sempre por perto, sempre prestativo. E ele já tinha percebido as intenções do lobo!

Pegou um copo e a garrafa de firewhisky, se servindo. Não importava que horas fossem! Estava louco de raiva, de ciúmes.

Florence era amiga dele, o ajudava com a Mata-Cão, com passeios, conversas após as luas-cheias. Mas Lupin estava sempre a rondando, a olhando, desejando.

Tomou tudo que havia no copo de uma vez, atirando-o na lareira.

_"E os meninos..." _

Os olhos negros de James, os cabelos lisos e escuros dos dois. O estranho sentimento que tomava conta sempre que os via, desde pequenos - aquilo que ele certa vez chamara de "curiosidade"...

_"Três de novembro de 1978..."_

Seu coração batia descontrolado.

_"Será...?"_

* * *

**Era noite. **

Lupin foi chamado por Dumbledore.

- Entre, Remus.

- Me chamou, diretor?

- Sim, eu soube o que aconteceu. Sei a besteira que Severus fez. Florence contou a Minerva, esta tarde. – Dumbledore suspirou, pesaroso. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Remus.

- Ela quer ir embora.

- Eu soube disso também. Mas ela não vai e já sabe disso. Eles brigando ou não, a Ordem realmente precisa das poções. - Dumbledore se levantou, exasperado. - Ah, raios! É tão óbvio que eles se amam! Eles são abençoados pelo Encantamento! E eles têm dois filhos!

- Eu sei, Albus. Eu odeio tanto o Snape por ele ser tão teimoso! - Lupin rosnava. - Florence merece ser amada, ela precisa de alguém que cuide dela... que a ajude, que a ame... eu daria tudo para que ela sentisse por mim 2% do que ela sente por Snape! E aqueles meninos... que sonho ser pai deles!

Dumbledore o olhava, azuis tristes e interrogativos.

- Remus... você se apaixonou por ela?

Lupin respirou fundo.

- E tem com não se apaixonar? Florence é incrível! Perfeita...

- Você deve se afastar, meu filho. Vai acabar se machucando.

- Eu sei. Já estou vendo isso. Em 3 dias pretendo partir. – disse Lupin.

- Você... conversaria com Severus, antes de partir? – pediu Dumbledore.

- Não. Eu já tentei e ele quase me matou quando dei a entender que eu faria Florence feliz, Albus.

- Certo, meu filho. Pode ir agora, boa noite.

* * *

Snape não conseguia dormir.

_"São coincidências demais... eles têm que ser meus filhos."_

Precisava ter certeza.

_"Aqueles dois meninos, lindos e inteligentes... meus filhos!"_

Ele mal conseguia acreditar.

_"Mas por que Florence os escondeu de mim? Por que não me contou?"_

Exigiria uma explicação.

Snape levantou, tomou uma última dose de firewhisky e saiu das masmorras em direção aos aposentos de Florence. Lá chegando, não precisou bater, a magia da porta o reconheceu imediatamente, afinal ali eram os aposentos do diretor da Sonserina. Ele entrou, passou pela sala, e pode vê-la no quarto. Ela lia, deitada na cama. Encostou-se na porta do quarto, a observando.

Florence enfureceu-se ao percebê-lo ali.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? - ela rosnou baixo, para não acordar os meninos. - Esse é o _meu _quarto, _exijo_ que você saia, agora! - ela levantou da cama pegando o robe.

- Você nunca se preocupa em expulsar seu amigo lobo. – ele comentou, desdenhoso.

- Se gosta tanto desses aposentos, mude-se pra cá! Eu não pretendo me demorar mais aqui. - ela vestia o robe sobre a camisola.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Snape, sem entender.

- Vamos embora em dois dias.

- O diretor não permitiria. - a voz calma, propositadamente.

- Muito que eu me importo.

Florence tentou passar por ele, em direção a porta da sala, mas Snape segurou seu braço, puxando-a para si. Estavam muito próximos, os olhos perdidos no rosto do outro, os corações batendo num mesmo ritmo, os lábios silenciosos implorando para se tocarem.

- Flor, eu...

- É _Srta. Dellacourt_, pra você, _Sr. Snape._ – ela falou com raiva, soltando seu braço das mãos dele. – Do que quer que esteja precisando, acho que há alguém no Três Vassouras que lhe receberia de bom grado.

- Me desculpe por ontem à noite... – ele murmurou, percebendo a mágoa nos olhos dela.

- Tarde demais. – ela caminhou até a porta da sala e a abriu, indicando que ele saísse. – Você nem imagina quão tarde, Snape. Saia.

E ele saiu, sem encontrar palavras para enfrentar o olhar acusatório que ela lhe dirigia.

Florence fechou a porta, deslizando até o chão, aos prantos.

* * *

**Pela manhã. **

Florence tomava café com os filhos em seus aposentos.

- Mãe... o que há com você? – perguntou James.

- Não há nada, meu amor.

- Há, sim... - falou Nick.

Ela sorriu.

- Não consigo enganar vocês, não é?

- Não. - os dois responderam juntos.

- Há algo me incomodando, sim, mas não se preocupem, logo será resolvido.

* * *

Snape acordara atrasado para o café.

Sorte ser domingo.

Ficou rolando na cama.

Ouvira ela chorar após fechar a porta. Se arrependera tanto. Ela tinha todo direito do mundo de odiá-lo.

Mas havia a pergunta que berrava em sua mente para ser respondida. E se suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras...

_"E são. James é uma cópia minha!"_ - ele sentia a respiração se alterar, pela emoção e pela grande verdade que se abatia sobre ele.

_"E eu estraguei tudo, desde o princípio... Florence sempre me implorou que não fosse Comensal, disse que eu deveria escolher e que não haveria perdão..." _- se virou na cama. - _"E depois da cena da outra noite, no Três Vassouras..." _- respirou fundo sentando na cama. - _"Maldição!"_

Rosmerta nunca fora nada, não significava nada. Ela não era nem ao menos comparável à Florence. Nem como mulher, nem como amante. Fazer amor com Florence era como morrer diversas vezes na mesma noite e acordar mais vivo do que nunca no dia seguinte. Ele a mantinha em seus braços, mantinha-se dentro dela até que lhe implorasse que parasse, ou até que ele não mais agüentasse e acabava adormecendo com ela nua, saciada, linda, ao seu lado. Enquanto Rosmerta... era um tesão de dois minutos seguido de uma transa de dez.

Snape respirou fundo.

"_Maldito... e abençoado, Encantamento..."_

* * *

Florence e os filhos passaram a tarde de domingo longe de Hogwarts - foram levar Lupin para casa e almoçaram juntos. Depois, ela levou os gêmeos para Eileen. A madrinha ficaria com eles pelo tempo que ela ainda teria que passar em Hogwarts. Mesmo que não quisesse.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Originalmente este capítulo e o próximo estavam juntos, eu os separei para melhor organizar a história.

Quanto ao * na palavra _tango_, eu apenas quis fazer um apontamento para a fic Dançando com Bruxas, em que o Sev dança dango com a Hermione.

Beijos e desculpas pela demora em postar!

**REVIEWS.**


	48. Fraquezas e Verdades

****

Capítulo 47 -

**Fraquezas e Verdades**

**Segunda-feira.**

Florence tomou um rápido café em seus aposentos. Quanto mais cedo fosse para as masmorras, mas cedo voltaria.

* * *

Chegou ao laboratório antes de Snape ter retornado do café da manhã no grande salão e já começou a picar os ingredientes para a poção cicatrizante.

- Bom dia, Srta. Dellacourt. – disse Snape, ao entrar.

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape.

E calaram-se a partir daí.

* * *

Almoçaram no grande salão.

Voltaram para as masmorras.

Enquanto as poções cozinhavam, Florence o ajudava com as correções.

Jantaram ali mesmo.

* * *

Florence corrigia, Snape acrescentava os comentários.

- O que é isso? – riu ela ao ver uma das provas que ele acrescentara "_Detenção por incapacidade de absorver as informações dadas._" – Que crueldade, Severus!

Ele parou o que fazia ao ouví-la chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Florence sorria, linda.

- Pode ser crueldade, mas fez você sorrir. – ele comentou, suave. – Isso já faz valer a nota baixa do aluno, vou até recompensá-lo. Dê-me a prova dele de volta, vou pensar em algo para que ele não reprove. - Florence não disse nada. - Onde estão seus filhos? - estava preocupado com o fato de que não os vira mais.

- Com... Eileen. - _"Então, ele notou a ausência das crianças?"_ - Estava sendo estressante pra eles ficarem aqui, toda hora alguém queria pega-los e eu não tenho como cuidar deles e trabalhar sem a ajuda de Remus.

- Entendo.

* * *

Já passava da uma da madrugada. Florence bocejou, massageando a nuca.

- Está cansada. Quer descansar? - comentou Snape, a voz macia.

- Eu estava pensando em ir dormir, mas daqui a três horas tenho de verificar as poções...

- Use meus aposentos. Eu a acordarei quando for a hora.

- Obrigada.

Florence foi para os aposentos privativos dele. Ligou o pequeno rádio bruxo que Snape tinha na cabeceira da cama. Respirou fundo. O cheiro dele espalhado pelos cômodos era uma tortura. Sintonizou o rádio numa estação em que uma música alegre tocava. Foi ao banheiro. Ao sair, Snape a esperava do lado de fora da porta, e uma música sugestiva tocava ao fundo, enchendo o ambiente, melodiosamente:

_**I love the way you look tonight**__ (Amo o jeito que você está esta noite)  
__**With your hair hangin' down on your shoulders,**__ (Com o cabelo caindo sobre seus ombros,)  
__**'N'I love the way you dance your slow sweet tango,**__ (E eu amo o jeito que você dança seu tão suave tango,)  
__**The way you wanna do everything but talk **__(A maneira como você não quer fazer nada além de conversar)  
__**And how you stare at me with those undress me eyes,**__ (E como você me encara com esses olhos dizendo "dispa-me",)  
__**Your breath on my body makes me warm inside.**__ (Sua respiração em meu corpo me aquece por dentro.)  
_

- Desculpe se demorei, Snape. – falou Florence, evitando olhá-lo.

- Me chame de Severus. - ele se aproximou, a voz baixa, macia.

- Acho melhor não. – e um arrepio correu pelo corpo dela.

- Eu adoraria poder chamá-la de Florence, ou Flor... - ele estava a menos de um passo dela.

- Mas, n-não seria adequado... - ela respirou fundo, a música entrando em seus ouvidos, piorando a situação:

_**Let's make out, let's do something amazing, **__(Vamos fazer, vamos fazer algo incrível,)  
__**Let's do something that's all the way **__(Vamos fazer algo que está para ser feito)  
__**'Cause I never touched somebody like the way I touch your body, **__(Porque eu nunca toquei ninguém da maneira como eu toco seu corpo,)  
__**Now I never want to let your body go... **__(Agora eu nunca mais quero deixar seu corpo ir...) _

- Somos apenas colegas de trabalho. – continuou ela, a respiração alterada, e tentou passar por ele que a impediu, segurando-a pela cintura, trazendo-a de encontro ao seu peito, de costas pra ele.

Ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem, seus olhos se fecharam ao sentir o corpo forte e quente dele de encontro a suas costas.

- Eu não a considero mera colega de trabalho. - ele sussurrou, rouco, em seu ouvido.

Florence estava perdida, seu corpo inteiro virara gelatina quente em contato com ele. A voz dele sussurrada em seu ouvido a fizera suspirar. Snape lentamente a virou de frente, tocando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, os lábios se aproximaram, roçando de leve um sobre o outro. E ele tomou seus lábios de maneira possessiva, sentindo a urgência nos lábios dela.

_**Let's make a night to remember**__ (Vamos fazer uma noite, para lembrar)  
__**From January to December, **__(De Janeiro a Dezembro)  
__**Let's make love to excite us,**__ (Vamos fazer amor para nos excitar,)  
__**A memory to ignite us,**__ (Uma memória para nos ligar)  
__**Let's make honey, baby, soft and tender,**__ (Vamos fazer mel, babe, suave e delicioso,)  
__**Let's make sugar, darlin', sweet surrender.**__ (Vamos fazer açúcar, querida, doce entrega.)  
__**Let's make a night to remember **__(Vamos fazer uma noite para lembrar)  
__**All life long.**__ (Pela vida toda.)_

As mãos não davam conta de tocar. Separaram-se, as respirações ofegantes, as roupas meio abertas, meio amassadas. Snape segurou-a pela cintura, colando seus corpos completamente.

Florence mordeu-o de leve nos lábios, passando sua língua sobre eles, brincando, atiçando fogo nele. Ele desceu uma das mãos às suas coxas, apertando, acariciando. Ela esfregou-se mais nele, ele desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, levando-a até a cama com ele.

- Não, Severus. Não podemos... – Florence ofegava.

- Eu amo você... – e ele a beijou com paixão, deitando-a na cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. – Você é tão gostosa... – e desceu beijos por seus seios, ainda sobre a roupa.

- Pare, por favor... – pediu ela, arfando.

Snape olhou em seu rosto, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração descompassada, os olhos fechados, o suor sobre a pele. E um sorriso sexy surgiu nos lábios finos.

- Não está soando nem um pouco convincente, Flor... - murmurou, sensualmente, se pondo entre as coxas rijas, enrolando a comportada saia que ela usava nos quadris, pressionando seu peso sobre o corpo dela.

Florence o enlaçou com as pernas, gemendo ante a perigosa proximidade de seus sexos. Snape atacou seu pescoço, indo aos lábios, abafando um sussurro de prazer dela, desabotoando a camisa que cobria um delicado e sexy sutiã vermelho.

_**I love the way you move tonight,**__ (Amo o jeito como você se move esta noite,)  
__**Beads of sweat drippin' down your skin, **__(Gotas de suor pingando pela sua pele,)  
__**Me lying here'n'you lyin' there, **__(Eu aqui e você aí,)  
__**Our shadows on the wall and our hands everywhere. **__(Nossas sombras na parede e nossas mãos por todos os lugares.)_

Florence fez que inverteria os papéis, ficando por cima dele e, assim, fugiu da cama, encostando-se na parede para não cair.

- Isso não está certo. - ela ofegava.

- Por que não? - ele veio na direção dela, prensando-a contra a parede. - Você me quer... - a voz rouca de desejo. - Eu preciso de você... - as mãos por debaixo da saia dela.

- Ah... Severus. - ela gemeu, Snape atacava seu pescoço. - Não é só o fato de você ser Comensal ou espião... o problema maior não é você. Eu tenho medo de que nosso... aanh... envolvimento exponha meus filhos.

- Eu já disse que protegerei vocês. – ele a beijou, profundamente. _"Protegerei nossos filhos."_ - E farei amor com você... deliciosamente... - e um dedo passou a acariciá-la sobre a calcinha, fazendo-a gemer alto, a outra mão soltou o sutiã nas costas.

Ela não podia resistir, não tinha como impedi-lo. A saudade era tanta. Enlaçou uma perna em sua cintura, dando-lhe maior acesso à sua entrada encharcada de desejo. E outro gemido foi impossível de conter quando Snape abocanhou um mamilo, sugando-o avidamente. Os dedos dela se agarraram aos fios negros. Ele afastou a calcinha e penetrou dois dedos nela.

- Negue que não sente minha falta... - ele sussurrou, deliciado com o poder que tinha sobre ela.

- Eu sinto a sua falta, muito... - ela se agarrara mais aos cabelos dele, gemendo, mais um pouco e gozaria.

Snape tinha um poder sexual tão forte sobre ela, seria capaz de obedecer a qualquer ordem dele, por mais pervertida que fosse, em troca dele possuí-la naquele momento. Mas não podia... se permitisse que ele a tomasse... _"Eu gozaria enlouquecida se ele metesse dentro de mim, agora." _...tentou afastar o pensamento.

- Ah... Severus, por favor, pare...!

- Se quer que eu pare, - ele ronronou em seu ouvido - ...seja mais convincente... - e aumentou o ritmo dos dedos dentro e fora dela, fazendo-a gozar, assistindo às feições deliciadas, os lábios entreabertos, ouvindo os gemidos altos, sentindo ela se fechar sobre seus dedos, ficando mais molhada. Suas calças se tornaram apertadas demais, precisava possuí-la, imediatamente. Tratou de abrir as calças, mas...

Ouviram batidas na porta do laboratório.

- Mas quem será? - ele rosnou.

- Severus... – ouviram chamar.

- Vá embora, Albus! - ele descia a calça, olhando para Florence que descera o olhar, faminta, para o que sua cueca escondia. Ele riu, rouco. - Você quer... - mais batidas na porta. - Vá para o inferno, Albus!

- É urgente, Severus! - gritou o diretor.

- Que se dane... - e ele levantou Florence pela parede, fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura, tomando seus lábios, enfiando-se por completo dentro dela, fazendo-a gozar só por penetrá-la.

E o prazer explosivo que sentia ao possuí-la tomava conta de seu corpo e ele investiu nela violentamente. Os gemidos altos alimentavam ainda mais seu prazer. As mãos dela arranhando seus ombros, puxando seu cabelo, os beijos desesperados, entrecortados por gemidos... nada se comparava à tê-la, nenhuma mulher o fazia sentir o que Florence despertava. Era primitivo, era desejo sexual puro, latente, irreprimível. Não demorou para se despejar dentro do aperto delicioso dela, gemendo rouco.

As batidas na porta se tornaram mais fortes.

Snape a pôs de volta no chão, se retirando de dentro dela, encostando sua testa na dela. As respirações irregulares.

- Albus dos infernos... - ele rosnou.

- É melhor... - Florence arfava. – ...você ir ver o que ele quer...

- Eu... vou lá. - ele começou a se vestir.

Assim que Snape saiu. Florence aproveitou para se recompor e correu ao laboratório, saindo rapidamente. Não queria outra chance de ficar sozinha com ele.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando... - sorriu o diretor, observando os lábios inchados e vermelhos, assim como as roupas um tanto amassadas dos dois.

- Não, Dumbledore. - disse Florence, olhando para ambos, corando violentamente. - Eu já estava, inclusive, de saída! Uma boa noite, senhores. - e saiu, quase correndo, pelos corredores.

* * *

Florence foi para seu quarto. Encheu a banheira, despiu-se e entrou. A sensação de estar nos braços dele tomando conta, os gemidos roucos ainda em seus ouvidos... o corpo relaxado do sexo recente, o gosto dos lábios dele ainda em seus próprios... e, perdida em pensamentos, ela acabou adormecendo.

* * *

**Terça-feira.**

Era uma bela manhã, um leve sol iluminava os terrenos cobertos de neve. Hoje, Florence percebera, ela entrava numa época considerada crítica de seu período menstrual.

_Muito _crítica, perante as atuais circunstâncias.

"_Período fértil. Era tudo o que eu precisava... depois de ontem."-_ pensou ela, brava.

* * *

Florence passou a tarde caminhando pelos jardins. Não apareceu nas masmorras. Tomou chá com Hagrid, papeou com Pomfrey, assistiu a um dos últimos treinos do time de quadribol da Sonserina antes do recesso de Natal. Já era hora do jantar, quando foi às masmorras. Snape estava lá, trabalhando.

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape. Já jantou?

- Não.

- Quer alguma coisa? Vou pedir pra mim. – perguntou Florence, educada.

- Sim, obrigado. – respondeu Snape, seco.

Florence foi à lareira, pedindo o jantar aos elfos nas cozinhas, que não demoraram nem 10 minutos para entregarem.

- Snape. – Florence o chamou da biblioteca, onde tinha arrumado a mesa.

Ele veio, sentaram, e começaram o jantar totalmente em silêncio. Parecia que nada acontecera na noite anterior.

"_Assim, é melhor..."_ – pensou ela.

Mas a mesinha era tão pequena... suas pernas estavam cruzadas e o sapato escorregara do seu pé, que estava tão perto das pernas dele...

- Algum problema com sua comida, Srta. Dellacourt? – perguntou Snape, irritado.

- Não, professor. – e ela parou de encará-lo.

- Então, coma.

Florence respirou fundo, mas estando assim, tão próximo a ele, nas atuais circunstâncias e depois do que acontecera na noite anterior, não conseguia controlar seu corpo. Seu coração saltava, estava completamente arrepiada com a simples presença dele.

"_E esse ar de total indiferença..." _– ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para ele novamente. -_"Mmmm... eu não devia ter vindo... se eu esticar meu pé só mais um pouquinho, eu poderia brincar com as coxas dele..."_ – ela parara de comer novamente, o observando. – _"Tão sério..."_

- Srta. Dellacourt? – Snape a chamou, mas ela não o ouviu. -_"Que diabos há com ela? Fica me comendo com olhos depois de ter fugido daquele jeito ontem." _- Dellacourt! – ele falou alto. Ela se assustou, engasgando-se com o vinho que tomava. - Qual é o seu problema?

- Desculpe, Prof. Snape. - _"Hmm... bem que eu_ _podia cumprir uma detenção hoje, professor, por tê-lo irritado..."_ - E-eu... - ela engoliu seco, afastando o pensamento. - Estou um tanto aérea hoje... - seu coração estava acelerado, sentia-se suada entre as pernas, um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. O poder _veela_ simplesmente fugindo de seu controle.

Tinha que ir embora antes que acabasse fazendo algo de que se arrependesse amanhã.

Snape se levantou, em reflexo, fazendo de conta que ia buscar outra garrafa de vinho, percebera que ela estava estranha. Sentira o poder do sangue dela lhe atingir com força.

Florence sentiu uma onda de calor subir para seu rosto ao vê-lo se levantar e andar até o armário dos vinhos. Aquela pose inabalável, o semblante duro.

"_Eu tenho que ir embora!"_ – e ela tratou de comer rapidamente.

Ele voltou a sentar, erguendo a taça recém servida aos lábios. E ela não pode deixar de notar a maneira como as mãos largas envolviam a taça, seguravam o garfo. Ela estava se sentindo muito desconfortável. Imagens de sexo surgiam sem parar em sua mente. Ela precisava fugir dali.

A sobremesa apareceu. Musse de maracujá. E Florence o viu levar a colher com o doce aos lábios, saboreando-o com os olhos fechados por um instante. E sua imaginação a levou a sentir o doce musse se dissolvendo sobre a língua dele. Foi o limite para ela.

* * *

Snape viu Florence se levantar e correr para fora da sala, sem nem lhe desejar boa noite.

* * *

Ela correu para os próprios aposentos. Foi para o banheiro, despiu-se, abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água quente abraçar seu corpo febril; tentando aliviar a arrebatadora massa de desejos sexuais que invadia sua mente, arrepiando seu corpo.

"_Maldito Snape. Maldito..."_

Teria ele notado o que se passava com ela?

A visão dos lábios dele saboreando a musse cremosa voltou a sua mente, junto com lembranças da noite anterior, ele a estava torturando.

Florence saiu do banheiro, sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira, ainda de toalha. Pediu chá aos elfos, precisava se acalmar. Começou a acariciar a nuca, enquanto esperava o chá. Levantou e andou pela sala, soltou a toalha dos cabelos, ficou enrolando os cachos com as mãos, voltou a sentar no sofá e recomeçou a massagem na nuca, aumentou o fogo da lareira... tentou se distrair nas chamas... mas nada adiantou... qualquer mínimo toque em sua pele a excitava. Deixou a toalha abrir, o fogo forte da lareira aqueceu sua pele ainda úmida, desceu as mãos, acariciando os seios.

"_Ah, professor, se você estivesse aqui agora..."_

Passou suas mãos pelos quadris, pensando nos toques dele, nos murmúrios roucos...

"_Se a antiga conexão de pensamentos ainda existisse... ah, Severus..."_

A pulsação entre suas pernas estava cada vez mais forte.

"_Ah, se você estivesse aqui..."_

* * *

Snape estava sentado em frente à lareira, apenas observando as chamas, sentindo o calor em sua pele, quando seus pensamentos foram tomados por imagens dela, linda, jogada sobre um sofá, em frente a uma lareira maior que a das masmorras, imaginando suas mãos em seu corpo, a tocando, investindo dentro dela até ela ficar tonta, sussurrando seu nome - imagens muito reais.

_"Será que... a conexão de pensamentos?"_

- Então, está pensando em mim, Srta. Dellacourt... - ele murmurou, brincando com o copo de firewhisky em suas mãos.

As imagens não cessaram, tornando a solidão das masmorras desconfortável, assim como suas calças apertadas demais. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios à visão dela nua em frente ao fogo, Snape levantou da poltrona, indo em direção ao corredor.

* * *

Batidas fortes na porta a tiraram de seus pensamentos, contra sua vontade.

- Quem será? – murmurou Florence irritada. – Espere! - berrou para a porta. Foi ao quarto, vestindo um roupão sobre o corpo nu, voltando à sala. Abriu a porta. - Prof. Snape?

Ele trazia uma bandeja nas mãos.

"_O chá que pedi aos elfos!"_

- No que posso ajudá-lo? - ela tentou falar firme.

- Eu tive uma... _visão_. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha – De que talvez a senhorita precisasse de minha _ajuda_. - a voz suave, maliciosa. - E encontrei um elfo desesperado na sua porta com isso. Se me der licença. – ele entrou, batendo a porta, depositando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

- Agradeço, professor, mas quanto a precisar da sua ajuda, eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Não sabe? – ele se aproximou por de trás dela.

- Não.

- Eu tive uma... _visão_. - Snape repetiu.

Ela entendeu, corando violentamente.

- Uma alucinação? – Florence tentou disfarçar.

- Não, eu vi... – ele se aproximou mais, passando seu rosto sobre o pescoço dela, roçando os láis, passando seu rosto sobre o dela, roçando os la ajuda, eu nua anterior em que ele quase bios, respirando seu perfume.

Florence foi em direção à porta, levando a mão à maçaneta, tentando escapar. Mas ele foi mais rápido, puxando-a pela cintura, as costas dela encostadas em seu peito. Snape afastou os cabelos dela do pescoço e beijou, mordendo de leve.

- Creio que já está na hora de você ir, Snape. - Florence falou, não passando de um sussurro.

A mão dele tirou a dela da maçaneta da porta. A mão esquerda dele a prendia contra seu corpo, enquanto a direita se esgueirou para dentro do roupão. Ela gemeu, estava perdida, já em alfa de excitação, não conseguiria impedi-lo se ele prosseguisse.

- Pare, Severus, por favor.

Ele sorriu contra seu pescoço.

- Se não me quer, Florence, terá de ser mais convincente. - ele ronronou em seu ouvido.

Snape a virou, beijando seus lábios possessivamente. As mãos dela indo aos seus cabelos, as línguas travando uma batalha, os corpos tentando ocupar o mesmo espaço. Ela o empurrou no sofá.

- Fique aí! Não levante! – ordenou Florence, a respiração alterada. - Eu não preciso de uma varinha para mandá-lo à enfermaria.

- Eu sei disso, mas prefiro me arriscar. - ele tentou levantar. Com um movimento de mãos, ela o fez cair no sofá, bruscamente. - Eu não consigo entender! – exclamou Snape.

- Não há nada para entender!

- Ah,_ não_? Por que você não permite que...

- Porque não posso! Nós não podemos! - ela exclamou, andando em direção a lareira, fechando o roupão, abraçando-se.

- Mas por quê? - ele estava confuso. - Você me quer, me ama!

- Não amo.

- Não negue, Flor.

Ela não respondeu, ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- A guerra ainda não acabou, Severus, você sabe disso. - murmurou Florence, por fim.

- Eu sei.

- E quando tudo voltar, você será o espião da Ordem dentro do covil de Voldemort. Nós dois sabemos disso.

- Não posso negar. - disse Snape, desviando o olhar por um momento.

- E, é por isso que não podemos ficar juntos. Eu vou embora e...

- Não pretende ficar aqui? Ainda acha que não faz parte dessa guerra? – ele a interrompeu.

- Faço mais parte dela do que você pode imaginar. Só não posso expor meus filhos... e ficar com você tornaria impossível protegê-los!

- Acha que eu poria em risco a vida dos_ meus _filhos, Florence? - Snape perguntou, sério.

Ela se virou pra ele, assustada.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou ela, temendo a resposta.

- Eu já sei a verdade, Flor, não sou idiota. Mas quero saber os motivos.

- _Quem _lhe contou? - ela sentia a raiva e o pavor se misturando.

- Ninguém. Três anos completados no dia três de novembro, isso nos leva a 1978. O que me lembra uma noite, em fevereiro de 1978, em que eu cheguei à Rua da Fiação e você estava na minha cama. - Snape falava calmamente.

- Isso não quer dizer nada! - ela quase gritou, em pavor.

- Não minta. - ele se levantou, a voz suave, indo até ela, cauteloso. - Eu só quero entender o porquê.

- Eu não posso... - os olhos dela marejaram.

Snape a abraçou, seu coração enlouquecido dentro do peito, sua mente berrando:

_"São mesmo meus filhos!"_

- Por que não me contou? - sussurrou ele.

- Como você queria que eu te contasse? Talvez numa das reuniões com seus amiguinhos comensais? Seria ótimo! _"Severus, querido, estou grávida!"_ - ela se soltou dos braços dele, rindo ironicamente - Meu pai acharia um máximo!

- O que o seu pai tem haver com isso? - perguntou ele, confuso.

- Tudo, Severus. - ela suspirou. - Tudo.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

E agora as leitoras agarram a tela do computador e gritam enlouquecidas de raiva de mim! rss

Beijos!

**REVIEWS**


	49. Toda Verdade e Afazeres Domésticos

****

Cap. 48 - Toda Verdade e Afazeres Domésticos

Snape e Florence tomavam o chá que ela havia pedido sentados no sofá, em silêncio.

- Eles estão com minha mãe, não é? - perguntou Snape.

- Sim.

- E... ela sempre soube?

- Sim. Na verdade, foi Eileen quem desconfiou que eu estava grávida. – disse Florence, sorrindo.

- Traga-os de volta. – disse ele.

Florence o olhou, séria, largando sua xícara sobre a mesinha.

- Não. – disse ela.

- Eu quero que eles saibam quem é o verdadeiro pai deles. - disse Snape, sério.

- Eles já sabem.

- Como?

- Eu... contei a eles. - Florence o olhou, brava. - Mas você _nem pense_ em se aproximar deles.

- Tente me impedir. - atirou ele.

- Estamos indo embora, de qualquer forma. – ela olhou para as chamas da lareira.

- Mas _você_ nem pense nisso! - Snape quase gritou.

Florence sorriu pra ele, desdenhosa.

- Tente _você _me impedir de ir embora com _meus _filhos!

- Veremos, Srta. Dellacourt. – retrucou ele.

Florence olhou pra Snape, verdes maldosos, e falou:

- É _Srta. Peverell_.

- O que?

- Meu nome é Florence Dellacourt Peverell.

Snape ficou momentaneamente em choque.

- Mas isso significa que você tem parentesco com Salazar Slytherin. – comentou ele, por fim.

- Eu sempre disse a Dumbledore que deveriam ensinar Genealogia em Hogwarts... - Florence comentou ironicamente, mais para si do que para Snape. - Você não sabe qual a ascendência do Lord das Trevas?

- Ele se diz herdeiro de Slytherin.

- Assim como eu.

- Isso não significa nada! - Snape se levantou. - Apenas que, talvez, você tenha uma pequena chance de ser parente, provavelmente distante, do Lord.

Florence sorriu, tristemente.

- Não há uma possibilidade, Severus. Eu _sou _parente dele, e bem próxima por sinal. - ela se levantou também, olhando um tempo para as chamas, até que se virou, olhando para Snape, um sorriso triste em seu rosto. - Ele é meu pai.

Snape caiu sentado no sofá, pensamentos rápidos e desconexos em sua mente.

- Como...? - murmurou ele.

- Minha mãe estudava em Beauxbottons, último ano, - Florence começou a explicar. - ...e os alunos vieram fazer uma visita à Hogsmead e ela resolveu ficar na Inglaterra para aperfeiçoar o inglês. Meu pai estava começando a alcançar o poder, já contava com muitos aliados. Os dois se conheceram na casa dos Black, numa festa. Minha mãe era _veela_, linda, inteligente e de sangue-puro.

- Perfeita pra ele. - murmurou Snape.

- Sim. E eles eram como nós... - Florence o olhou, vendo ele assentir com a cabeça que entedera que ela falava do Encantamento. - Enfim, depois de muito tempo juntos, mesmo tomando cuidado com poções contraceptivas, minha mãe descobriu-se grávida.

- E ele... aceitou?

Florence suspirou, pesarosa.

- Você tem que ter me mente que ele ainda não era o monstro que é hoje. Ele já colocava muitos dos planos de acabar com os trouxas em prática, mas ele ainda era...

- Humano. - completou Snape, entendendo.

- É... bem, ele parou de visitar minha mãe com tanta freqüência quando começou a realmente alcançar o poder. Mas sempre que podia ia nos ver, mandava dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. E esteve com minha mãe quando eu nasci. Aquela mansão em que eu moro, em Hogsmead, foi ele quem me deu. Eu ainda era criança, vi a casa, achei linda e ele me comprou ela de presente de aniversário. – Florence sorria triste com as lembranças. Snape a olhava entre apavorado e incrédulo. - Eu sei que é muito difícil de você, Dumbledore ou qualquer pessoa entender que um dia ele foi humano e que, apesar das circunstâncias atuais, ele _é_ meu pai e me criou! – ela pausou novamente. - ... enquanto eu morava com minha mãe, ele só parou de ir nos visitar quando o poder realmente lhe subiu à cabeça, mas continuava a nos mandar dinheiro, sempre muito mais do que necessitávamos.

- Mas, se eles eram como nós... vítimas do Encantamento... como seu pai conseguiu abandonar vocês? – perguntou Snape.

Florence sorriu.

- Você não está conseguindo entender... - ela respirou fundo. - Apesar de eu defende-lo... ou melhor, defender a pessoa que ele foi pra mim, ainda assim, estamos falando de Voldemort! O poder cega e seca o coração, Severus!

- E... o que houve com sua mãe?

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos, ela adoeceu. Síndrome Draconiana. É degenerativa. Não tem cura. O tratamento a fez viver por mais dois anos... quando ela morreu, Eileen tentou pedir minha guarda ao Ministério, como minha madrinha ela tinha esse direito, mas eu tinha pai vivo e ele, por incrível que pareça, demonstrou que queria ficar comigo.

- Por quê? – estranhou Snape.

- Porque eu sou filha dele. – disse Florence, como se fosse óbvio. - Ele sabia que havia uma grande chance de eu ser tão poderosa quanto ele.

- E por isso ele te treinou, desde pequena. Por isso você tem as cicatrizes. – murmurou Snape, levantando e a envolvendo nos braços. Florence deitou a cabeça sobre seu queixo. - Deve ter sido tudo tão... horrível.

- O pior é que não foi. – murmurou Florence, o sorriso triste ainda no rosto. - Claro que não era um conto de fadas... mas só os treinamentos eram pesados, no mais eu vivia muito bem. Meu pai estava sempre para almoçar e jantar comigo. E, se eu pedisse, até reuniões ele cancelava para treinarmos ou para que ele me explicasse algo novo.

- Mas, como você vivia com ele sabendo de quem ele era?

- O caso é que eu não sabia! – Florence levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos dele. - Até os 15 anos, eu não sabia quem ele era de verdade. Meu pai era um bruxo normal, que trabalhava demais, tinha muitas reuniões, muitas coisas para fazer. - ela voltou a olhar as chamas da lareira. - Foi numa noite... em que eu fui falar com ele que eu queria vir estudar em Hogwarts, cheguei em casa sem avisar e havia uma reunião lá... eu escutei tudo o que se passava. E entendi... – ela terminou num sussurro.

- O que você viu? – perguntou Snape, temeroso.

- Eu vi a esposa de Cygnus Avery, grávida, ser entregue a ele, já morta. - ela voltou a deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Mas a mãe de John Avery é falecida há muitos anos. – Snape não entendera.

- A segunda esposa do pai dele, Severus. – explicou Florence. – Poucos sabem que ela existiu. O nome dela era Sophie. Eu a adorava, e adorava tio Cygnus também. Mas ela era nascida trouxa. – Florence fechou os olhos, permitindo que lágrimas rolassem. – E no fim, tio Cygnus se tornou um monstro igual a meu pai. A filha que Tia Sophie esperava teria o nome da minha mãe... acho que ele enlouqueceu depois da morte dela.

Snape respirou fundo, sentindo a força da realidade pesando em seu peito e envolveu Florence mais fortemente em seus braços.

- Eu tinha tanto medo, Severus... – murmurou Florence em seu peito. – Tanto medo que você acabasse se tornando um monstro... - ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou - Entende agora meu desespero em querer evitar que você se tornasse um Comensal? Entende por que não lhe contei sobre os meninos?

- Sim, Flor... - e ela voltou a deitar a cabeça em seu peito, ele a trouxe até o sofá, sentando abraçados. - Eu amo tanto você... eu... consigo sentir um ódio tão grande dele neste momento. Maior do que qualquer vez que eu já o tenha odiado. Eu me sinto tão culpado... - ele acariciou o rosto dela. - Eu perdi de te ver grávida, de cuidar de você, de ver os meninos crescendo... eu farei algo, isso não vai ficar assim...

- Não pense mais nisso. - ela pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Mas, Florence veja tudo que ele lhe fez! Olhe a cicatriz que você tem nas costas e essa aqui! - Snape passou o dedo sobre uma marca entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo.

- A das costas não foi ele, foi Nagini.

Snape a olhou, um vinco de preocupação entre os olhos.

- Mas, você está viva. - disse ele, estranhando.

- Nagini já me atacou tantas vezes que... me tornei imune ao veneno dela. – explicou Florence.

- Como assim? - perguntou ele, assustado.

- Fazia parte do treinamento. Todos os dias eu levava uma mordida, pequena no começo, que ia aumentando gradativamente. Até o dia em que meu pai resolveu testar se eu já me tornara imune e...

- Por Merlin, eu nem sei se quero que você continue... – Snape murmurou voltando a abraçá-la.

- ... ele mandou Nagini me atacar pra matar. – concluiu Florence.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

- Fiquei semi-consciente por duas semanas, com dores horríveis e falta de ar. Realmente achei que morreria, teve momentos em que eu quis morrer... mas, sobrevivi.

- Aquilo que não te mata, fortalece... – murmurou Snape.

- Pode-se dizer que essa era a idéia... hoje o veneno de naja só me causa uma irritação na pele afetada, nada mais. – Florence mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando-se receosa em continuar.

- Há algo mais? – perguntou ele, percebendo a hesitação dela.

- Há... o Treinamento de Resistência, como eu chamava, incluía também alguns feitiços...

- Imperdoáveis? - perguntou Snape, temendo a resposta, novamente.

- Sim... _Imperius_ e _Cruciatus_ não me afetam. Da mesma forma que uma única _Avada_ não é capaz de me matar.

- Você não morre...? - ele a olhou, muito espantado.

- Não com uma, ela me enfraquece, mas não me mata diretamente. Por isso eu não morri na noite em que Lily e James morreram... só o bebê.

- Você teria morrido aquela noite...? - Snape se apavorou. Ela teria morrido por um erro que ele cometera? Florence poderia não mais estar aqui por sua culpa! O pensamento o fez tremer.

- Sim. – confirmou ela num murmúrio. – Eu teria morrido junto com Lily e James e o nosso filho...

Snape apertou Florence em seus braços e ficou observando o fogo, tentando de alguma forma digerir tudo o que tinha ouvido. Não percebeu quando ela dormiu. Ele levantou com Florence no colo e a levou até a cama, deitando-a e deitando-se ao seu lado. Ficou a observá-la. Uma admiração sem tamanho surgindo em seu peito, um orgulho em saber que essa mulher incrível era sua, era a mãe de seus filhos. Junto a um ódio infinito por saber das barbáries que ela já vivera. Snape adormeceu ao lado dela, um sono leve e conturbado.

* * *

**Quarta-feira.**

Quando Snape levantou, Florence já estava acordada, na sala.

- Bom dia. – disse ele abraçando-a.

- Bom dia, Severus. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Se beijaram, lenta e longamente.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Sim. - Florence sorriu. - Levantei há pouco, o café recém chegou. Sente-se e tome seu café, pois, que eu saiba, você tem um período duplo com os sétimos anos de Grifinória e Sonserina dentro de quarenta minutos! - ela acariciou o rosto dele, apaixonadamente, e o beijou antes de sentar ao seu lado na mesa.

* * *

**Masmorras, aula de Poções.**

Os alunos não entendiam. Ele estava... feliz? Não descontou pontos, não humilhou ninguém. Passou por entre as classes, corrigindo, e, até mesmo, dando elogios discretos aos alunos, até mesmo aos grifinórios. Nem Ninfadora Tonks, o alvo favorito das humilhações de Snape, ouviu um comentário ácido sequer.

- Você viu, isso? - comentou Tonks, ao ir para a porta com uma amiga.

- Sim. Fiquei com mais medo do que quando ele faz alguma coisa. – disse a menina.

- Estranho... o que será que aconteceu? - perguntou Tonks.

- Nem quero saber.

Neste momento, Florence entrou na sala de poções pela porta lateral que dava para os laboratórios.

- Severus, já engarrafei as poções que... – dizia Florence, mas parou de falar quando viu as duas grifinórias paradas na sala a olhando. - Tudo bem? Vocês não têm aula de Transfiguração em dois minutos?

- S-sim, com licença. – disseram as duas.

E as duas meninas saíram.

- Acho que descobrimos o que deixou Prof. Snape feliz. - comentou Tonks com a amiga.

E elas correram para a sala de Transfiguração.

* * *

- Quem eram? - perguntou Florence, sentando sobre a mesa de aula dele.

- Ninfadora Tonks e Melissa Evans.

- Tonks e Evans? – estranhou Florence.

- Tonks é filha de Andrômeda Black com um trouxa e a Evans é uma prima de segundo grau de Lily. – explicou Snape.

- Petúnia deve ter se mordido toda de inveja por ter mais uma bruxa na família.

Snape se aproximou dela, envolvendo sua cintura, beijando seu pescoço.

- Eu nem pude lhe agradecer ontem... – murmurou ele.

- Me agradecer pelo quê, Severus?

- Por algo que eu deveria ter lhe agradecido três anos atrás.

Florence sorriu, se entregando aos beijos dele e às mãos hábeis que passeavam pelo lado de seu corpo, entrando por debaixo da saia.

- Gostosa... – ronronou Snape.

Florence já abrira a camisa dele, passando as mãos por seu peito.

- Você é tão... – arfou ela.

- Tão? – inquiriu ele, descendo do pescoço aos seios.

- Sexy... - ela suspirou, extasiada.

Snape a pegou no colo, carregando-a até a sala íntima, sentando-se no sofá, ela em seu colo. Se controlou muito para não rasgar a camisa que ela usava. Pacientemente, abriu os botões, exibindo um branco rendado. Não conseguindo fazer o mesmo com a saia, que foi rasgada.

- Você é perfeita... - ele retirou o sutiã, beijando o colo, uma mão acariciando o seio esquerdo, fazendo-a se esfregar nele sobre a calça. - ... toda minha.

Florence arrebentou os botões restantes da camisa preta que ele usava, fazendo o contrário com a branca, abrindo cuidadosamente cada botão, beijando e mordiscando a pele que ia sendo exposta. Com a camisa dele totalmente aberta, ela desceu os beijos por seu ventre, ajoelhando-se no chão, entre as pernas dele, levando a calça dele ao chão. Subiu o rosto novamente pelo corpo dele, abocanhando-o por sobre a cueca, sentando-se em seu colo.

Snape passou as mãos pelo corpo dela, observando-a sentar sobre ele. Um dedo a acariciou sobre a calcinha. E ele grunhiu rouco de desejo ao ver que ela estava pronta pra ele.

Florence observou a expressão de desejo dele e refez a trilha de beijos e mordidas pelo corpo do homem, levando desta vez a cueca ao chão. Ela se levantou, de frente pra ele, e, lentamente, desceu a calcinha até o chão. Ela voltou a se ajoelhar entre as pernas dele, e tomou o membro rígido na boca, completamente.

- Flor, não... não faça isso. – Snape arfava, perto de gozar.

Mas Florence não demorou muito para sentar novamente no colo dele, enterrando-o dentro dela, gemendo. As mãos dele agarraram seu quadril, possessivamente, ajudando-a a cavalgá-lo. Florence jogou a cabeça para trás, perdida de prazer, quando ele abocanhou seu seio. Sentia-o inteiro, estocando-a fundo. Snape a fez gozar por duas vezes, antes de ele mesmo se entregar.

- Minha... – gemeu ele em seu ouvido.

Mas Florence continuou a movimentar-se sobre ele, lentamente. Snape a ergueu no colo, enrolada em seu quadril, ainda dentro dela, e a levou até a cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo, tomando seus lábios, enquanto a estocava novamente. Forçando-se cada vez mais dentro dela. Não levou muito tempo para ele ouvir seu nome num gemido delicioso.

- Isso, geme... goza pra mim... – ele sibilou, o prazer atingindo o limite.

Snape prendeu as mãos dela mãos sobre a cabeça, aumentando as estocadas, sentindo-a apertá-lo, ouvindo-a gemer mais alto, perdida de prazer. Ele levou os lábios próximo à orelha dela e começou a murmurar obscenidades, sem parar de meter dentro dela, até não suportar mais e gozar novamente.

Adormeceram, sem se importarem com que horas eram.

* * *

Snape acordou e se viu sozinho no quarto. Florence não estava lá. Olhou as horas, já passava da hora do almoço. Levantou correndo, se não se aprontasse, perderia a hora para sua primeira aula da tarde.

Ele tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se correndo, chegando à sala de poções à tempo de ver os primeiros alunos sentarem.

* * *

Após a aula, Snape foi procurar por Florence na cabana do Hagrid.

Ela não estava lá, nem Hagrid a tinha visto hoje.

Voltou ao castelo, encontrando Filch na porta, à sua espera.

- O diretor deseja vê-lo, professor. – disse o zelador.

_"Que raios o velho senil queria agora!"_

Snape foi à gárgula, subiu as escadas, bateu à porta.

- Entre, Severus. – ouviu a voz de Dumbledore.

- Me chamou, diretor?

- Sim. Quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Não entendi a pergunta. – estranhou Snape, sentando em frente à mesa do diretor.

- O que você fez para que Florence viesse até mim comunicando que já havia terminado de lhe auxiliar e que estava indo embora, antes mesmo do almoço? – perguntou Dumbledore, sério.

- Eu não fiz absolutamente nada! Quero dizer, nós fizemos, mas... – Snape estava confuso. – Florence foi embora?

- Vocês se acertaram? – perguntou Dumbledore, percebendo a estranheza de Snape.

- Sim!

- Mas, então...? – o diretor também não entendeu.

- Eu estou entendendo tanto quanto você, Albus. Nós nos... entendemos e adormecemos. Quando eu acordei já tinha passado do almoço e eu estava sozinho nas masmorras. Ministrei minha aula e sai à procurá-la, mas não a encontrei em lugar nenhum!

- Posso imaginar que você já saiba que os meninos são seus filhos.

- Sim. – confirmou Snape num sorriso. – Eu vou atrás de Florence. Ela não vai fugir de novo da minha vida.

O diretor sorriu, dizendo:

- Florence ainda deve estar por Hogsmead. Mas se não estiver, procure-a em Godric's Hollow, ela costuma passear em um parque que tem por lá.

* * *

**Parque em Godric's Hollow**

- Não estou entendendo absolutamente nada! – exasperou-se Lupin.

Estavam na praça, sentados sob uma árvore, os meninos brincavam ao longe com outras crianças, acompanhados por uma instrutora de recreação.

- Qual é o problema, Remus? - perguntou Florence.

- Você sempre disse que o principal motivo de não poder ficar com Snape era que ele não poderia jamais saber da verdade.

- Sim.

- Mas agora ele já sabe de tudo. – disse Lupin.

- Sim. – confirmou Florence.

- E você fugiu! - Lupin quase gritou. - Logo depois de se acertarem!

- Entenda como quiser. - disse Florence, olhando para onde os meninos estavam.

O amigo a olhou, incrédulo.

- Snape não vai deixar isso barato, Florence. Ele virá atrás de vocês.

- Que venha. Ele tem que entender que ficarmos juntos é impossível. É perigoso pra ele, é perigoso para os meninos.

Lupin ficou quieto, observando as crianças, não discutiria mais.

- Mas, sabe, é até engraçado isso... – Lupin sorriu.

- O que é engraçado?

- Em Hogwarts, antes de você chegar, nós costumávamos imaginar que tipo de mulher seria ideal para cada um dos nossos desafetos. No caso de Snape, pensávamos que ela seria horrorosa, insuportável, que teria de ter estômago forte o suficiente para aturá-lo e ser louca o bastante para aceitar se casar com ele. – Lupin riu. - Devo admitir que a opção linda, inteligente, apaixonada e filha do Voldemort nunca nos ocorreu... - Florence sorriu, brevemente. - O que você pretende fazer agora, Flor?

- Ainda hoje vou ir para Durmstrang com os meninos.

- Isso... - ouviram uma voz grave atrás deles. - ... se _eu_ permitir.

- Você não tem que permitir ou não, Snape. - disse Florence, a voz dura.

- Oi, Lupin. - cumprimentou Snape, ignorando o comentário dela. - Pode nos dar licença?

- Com certeza. - Lupin se levantou. - Tente colocar algum juízo na cabeça dela. E, se precisar de ajuda para amarrá-la, eu estarei logo ali.

- Obrigado. - Lupin saiu. Snape se sentou no chão, ao lado de Florence. - O que pensa que está fazendo, _Srta. Peverell_?

- Protegendo meus filhos, _Sr. Snape_.

- _Nossos_ filhos.

- Você não tem _nenhum_ direito sobre eles. Até hoje esteve muito ocupado com seus amiguinhos comensais para... – começou ela, brava.

- Pode parar de tentar me agredir, Florence! Pelo que eu saiba, já fui perdoado. – ele a olhou, malicioso.

- Não sei o que o fez chegar a essa conclusão.

Snape se aproximou. Florence se arrepiou. Ele percebeu.

- Como eu já disse, Flor, se quer que o que diz ao menos pareça verdade, seja mais convincente. – Snape beijou-a no pescoço. – Temos que conversar.

- Ok. – ela levantou, sendo seguida por ele. – Remus! – chamou. – Estou indo na frente, não demore com os meninos!

Foram até uma rua lateral e aparataram para Hogsmead.

* * *

Entraram em casa. Florence fechou a porta. Duas elfas a esperavam na sala principal.

- Vou conversar com Sr. Snape na sala privativa, preparem um chá e sanduíches enquanto isso. – ordenou Florence.

Caminharam até a dita sala, ela fechou a porta.

Snape se sentou no sofá.

Florence se jogou sobre ele, beijando-o violentamente.

- Nunca mais, - ela falou brava, os lábios colados, arrancando os botões das vestes dele. – ... nunca mais ouse pensar que manda em mim!

Snape inverteu os papéis, jogando-a no sofá violentamente, ficando sobre ela.

- E você, nunca mais, - ele levantou a saia dela, rasgando as laterais da calcinha, beijando-a, posicionando-se em sua entrada. - ... nunca mais ouse tentar fugir de mim. – ele arrancou os botões da camisa que ela usava, passando a lamber seus seios, enquanto a penetrava completamente.

E Florence estava entregue em seus braços, agarrando-se em suas costas, gemendo seu nome.

Snape começou a se movimentar dentro dela, lenta e profundamente.

- Casa comigo. – ele ronronou em seu ouvido.

- Não... não posso. – ela gemeu.

Ele tornou-se mais profundo e mais lento, fazendo-a gemer mais, intensificando o poder do Encantamento, fazendo a magia _veela_ fugir do controle dela, envolvendo-o, embriagando-o, fazendo-o desejá-la mais.

- Você já é minha... – e Snape sentiu um arrepio de prazer intenso percorrer seu corpo, ela o apertava cada vez mais, não agüentaria por muito tempo. – Aceite! – era uma ordem, acompanhada de uma estocada forte.

- Não... Sev... – Florence estava perdida.

- Sim! Aceite... – e ele saiu lentamente de dentro dela, - Eu vou cuidar de você... – e colocou-se por inteiro, voltando a penetrá-la ritmado, deliciando-se com os gemidos altos dela.

- Não... não pare. – ela agarrou-se mais às suas costas, arranhando-o.

Mas ele parou, enfiado todo dentro dela, dizendo, arfando:

- Aceite, ou eu vou parar por aqui. – ele mesmo sabia que era mentira, não conseguiria parar.

Florence o envolveu com as pernas mais fortemente, tentando se movimentar sob ele, mas não conseguia, o peso dele a impedia. Então, ela o olhou, todo suado sobre ela, enfiado entre suas pernas, ofegando, os cabelos em desalinho, os lábios entreabertos inchados pelos beijos trocados, os olhos negros a olhando desejosos. Como o amava, como o desejava.

- Eu aceito... mas por favor... - ela gemeu.

- Não pretendo mais parar, Sra. Snape. - um sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto dele enquanto voltava a penetrá-la e tomava seus lábios.

Florence não soube dizer se o arrepio delicioso que passou por seu corpo foi pelo fato de ele ter voltado a estocá-la ou por tê-la declarado sua. Não demorou nem um minuto para amolecer nos braços dele outra vez e senti-lo derramar-se dentro dela. Ficaram abraçados até as respirações se regularem. Ouviram o barulho das crianças chegando.

- Eles chegaram. – Florence o olhou. – Pronto para ser recepcionado por seus filhos?

* * *

Os dois se vestiram e foram para a sala principal.

- Remus, por que demoraram? – exclamou Florence.

- Imaginei que vocês precisariam de um... tempo para conversar. Pelas caras de vocês eu imaginei certo.

- Vamos nos casar, Remus. – falou ela, e Snape a abraçou pela cintura.

- Que ótimo! - Lupin forçou um sorriso. - Os meninos vão enlouquecer quando souberem!

- E onde estão eles? - perguntou Florence.

- Subiram com Mel, para tomar banho.

- Sem ninguém mandar? - estranhou ela.

Os dois homens sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha. Florence subiu para ver a bagunça no banheiro. Bagunça esta que não existia. Os dois tomavam banho, comportados e quietos.

- Mas que milagre! Se eu soubesse que a vinda do pai de vocês os faria tomar banho de bom grado sem nem tentar sair correndo, eu já o teria trazido antes! – comentou Florence.

- Papai vai ficar? - perguntou James, ansioso.

- Vai morar aqui? - perguntou Nicholas, igualmente ansioso.

- Ele veio pra ficar, mas acho que não vai poder morar aqui. – ela começou a ajudar Mel a dar banho neles. – Ele dá aulas em Hogwarts, vocês sabem, ele tem que ficar por lá.

- Mas ele poderia vir de noite pra cá... – Nick fez biquinho.

- Faça essa carinha pra ele e com certeza ele virá! – Florence riu.

Ela os vestiu e os três desceram, um menino de cada lado da mãe.

* * *

Snape ficou parado, os olhando descer as escadas.

- Lindos, não são? – comentou Lupin.

- E são meus... – murmurou Snape, sem conseguir realmente acreditar, levantando-se, indo até a escadaria.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao térreo os meninos saíram correndo em direção à Snape.

- Mamãe disse que você veio pra ficar com a gente! – comentou James, sorrindo.

- Sim. E você tem o sorriso da sua mãe. - Snape se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura dos gêmeos.

- E os seus olhos. - completou James.

- E você, - Snape olhou para Nick, - você tem...

- Os olhos da mamãe... – completou Nicholas.

- O sorriso também. Mas esses cabelos... – disse Snape, encantado demais com as semelhanças deles consigo.

- Seus! – falaram os gêmeos juntos.

- Vamos comer? – Florence os chamou.

Snape entrou na cozinha com um filho em cada braço, um grande sorriso no rosto.

Lupin já estava lá, conversando com Florence, um sorriso triste no rosto.

* * *

**Depois de tomarem um chá...**

- Nick e Jamie, por que não levam o papai para conhecer a casa? - disse Florence.

- Primeiro na sala da tv. – disse Nick

- Não, primeiro o quarto de brincar. – reclamou James.

Eles três subiram.

* * *

Ficaram ela e Lupin na cozinha.

- Eu acho que vou indo também, Flor. - ele se levantou da cadeira.

- Remus... eu tenho muito o que lhe agradecer. - Florence respirou fundo, tinha de pôr um ponto final no sofrimento do amigo. - E eu não gosto de lhe ver triste assim...

- Eu sei, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer... e a culpa não é sua.

- Eu devia prever que você poderia...

- Não, não se culpe. – pediu Lupin. – Eu não deveria ter me deixado levar, eu sabia que a sua atenção e seus carinhos para comigo não passavam de demonstrações de amizade. Eu me permiti iludir que talvez você pudesse se apaixonar por mim... apesar de saber que você jamais esqueceria Severus.

- Eu queria poder escolher, Remus. Sei que ao seu lado eu sofreria menos... mas eu nunca fui capaz de esquecer ele. Eu já fiz Sirius sofrer, agora estou fazendo você sofrer... - ela o abraçou. - Me desculpe.

- Não se desculpe... - Lupin se soltou do abraço.

- Você vai encontrar alguém que mereça seu amor. E ela será uma mulher de muita sorte! – disse Florence.

E Lupin saiu, caminhando pelas ruas cobertas de neve de Hogsmead, permitindo-se chorar.

* * *

Florence subiu as escadas atrás dos filhos e de Snape, encontrando-os no quarto dos meninos.

- É a minha vez, Nick! – ouviu James reclamando.

- O que estão aprontando? – falou ela, abrindo a porta.

Estavam os três sentados no grande tapete do quarto, os brinquedos vinham até eles.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo? – falou Florence, olhando furiosa para Snape e então para os dois. – Nicholas, devolva agora a varinha pro seu pai! E Severus... não faça mais isso! Eles não têm permissão para mexer com varinhas!

Snape guardou a varinha nas vestes, olhando para os filhos.

- O que mais vocês gostam de fazer? - perguntou ele, mudando de assunto.

- Ver desenho! – responderam os gêmeos juntos.

- Tem televisão aqui? – estranhou Snape, olhando para Florence, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, temos a sala da tv que, para menores de 10 anos, abre às 8 da manhã e fecha às 7 da noite, logo antes do banho e do jantar. - respondeu ela, séria, mostrando a ele que haviam regras naquela casa.

Snape pegou os dois no colo e foram até a dita sala.

* * *

**Já passavam das 19hs. **

Florence lia na biblioteca. Snape estava parado na porta a observando, os meninos em suas pernas, olhando dele para a mãe. Florence demorou a percebê-los, e quando os viu ficou igualmente calada, apenas sorrindo ao ver os três juntos, parados à porta.

- O que está fazendo, mamãe? – perguntou Nick, entrando e sentando em seu colo.

- Apenas lendo e esperando meus três amores para jantar. – respondeu ela.

E Florence riu ao reparar que Snape, ainda na porta, encostado no batente, estava sendo imitado por James.

- Tô com fome... - falou Nick.

- Então, vamos jantar. – disse Florence, pegando o filho no colo.

* * *

**Durante o jantar...**

- Severus, temos duas elfas domésticas: Mellody e Tiffany, Mel é filha de Tiff com Dobby. – Florence explicava a ele.

- O elfo dos Malfoy? – estranhou Snape.

- Sim. Geralmente, Mel cuida mais das crianças, enquanto Tiff, da cozinha e dos outros afazeres. – e Florence se virou para as elfas. – Este, é Sr. Severus Snape, pai dos meninos e... – ela olhou para Snape, sorrindo. - ... meu futuro marido. Portanto, obedeçam às ordens dele, como se fossem minhas próprias.

- Sim, Mestra. – responderam as duas elfas, em alegria.

* * *

**22hs**

Florence já estava deitada. Snape fora colocar os meninos para dormir já fazia uma hora e ainda não voltara. Ela acabou adormecendo. Sendo acordada pelo barulho do chuveiro. Foi até o banheiro.

- Demorou para voltar... achei que dormiria sozinha. – disse ela, sentando no sofá que havia no grande banheiro.

- Eu não permitiria isso. – falou ele, desligando o chuveiro, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não? – Florence se fez de ingênua. – E o que, _professor_, o senhor permitiria?

Snape não se deu ao trabalho de enrolar uma toalha na cintura, apenas secou os cabelos, largando a toalha sobre a pia.

- Eu não apenas permitiria, como eu ordenaria que você, _Sra. Snape_, voltasse imediatamente para aquela cama, sem essa camisola, e me esperasse. – ele a fez levantar do sofá e a envolveu pela cintura, passeando as mãos por seu corpo, a beijando, descendo dos lábios ao pescoço. - Vá até a cama e deite-se! - era uma ordem.

Ele saiu da frente dela, os braços cruzados no peito.

- Sim, senhor, _Professor Snape_. – Florence retirou a camisola e passou por ele, nua.

Ele a fitou por trás enquanto ela caminhava provocante até a cama, onde deitou. Ele caminhou até ela, sem perder a pose, deitando-se ao seu lado, passando as mãos pelas curvas, deliciando-se com os leves gemidos. Beijou cada milímetro de pele entre o pescoço e o ventre, mordendo, marcando-a. Os lábios finos desceram às coxas, marcando seu território, deixando um aviso de que ela era dele. Subiu seu corpo sobre o dela, vendo um sorriso de prazer nos lábios dela. Snape se esfregou em sua entrada, vendo-a passar a língua sobre os lábios, cravando as unhas em seus ombros. Ele a provocou, entrando só a cabeça.

- Vem, Severus... - Florence jogara a cabeça para trás, as pernas abertas, as mãos o puxando.

Ele se retirou, deitando-se sobre ela, beijando-a suavemente, sentindo a língua dela exigir passagem, mordiscando-o os lábios. Um beijo devagar, as bocas se moldando, dando lugar a um beijo possessivo.

- Vamos, Professor... – gemeu ela.

Snape sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias e desceu beijos ao ventre dela, uma mão subindo pelas coxas, a outra acariciando um seio.

- Vou lhe ensinar algumas coisas, Sra. Snape, - rosnou ele.

Florence arqueou o corpo, gemendo ao senti-lo sugar e mordiscar seus seios, fechou os olhos, sentindo o desejo a enlouquecer quando a mão hábil dele acariciou sua virilha.

Snape passou a mão suavemente sobre seu centro, acariciando-a no baixo ventre, deslizando seus dedos sobre toda sua intimidade.

Ela arqueou completamente, gemendo, quando ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela, fazendo-a esquecer do que quer que existisse além dele lhe dando prazer.

Snape parou as carícias e a olhou nos olhos.

- Pronta pra cumprir sua detenção? – ele segurou os braços dela, firmemente, sobre sua cabeça, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela, mordiscando-lhe os lábios, sensualmente.

- Ah, Professor, eu fui muito malcriada... – murmurou Florence, impulsionando o quadril contra o dele, sentindo-o brincar na entrada de sua intimidade. - Me faça sua, Severus...

Snape desceu seu corpo totalmente sobre ela, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, impulsionando-se para dentro dela, cada vez mais fundo, as pernas dela envoltas em sua cintura. Florence gemia obscenidades em seu ouvido. Snape estava descontrolado, investia contra o corpo feminino numa violência necessária.

- Repita todas essas palavras, mulher! – rosnou ele.

A voz dele soava uma ordem inegável, um rosnado forte, autoritário, rude. E ela as repetiu, cada palavra, lentamente, formando frases ainda mais sórdidas que as primeiras. Os movimentos dos corpos eram rápidos, os gemidos dela se tornando mais altos. Nada mais importava, não neste momento. Só que ele estava dentro dela, e querendo mais, como se fosse possível entrar mais fundo.

- Continue, repita... – ele ordenava.

- É isso que eu mereço, professor. Era isso o que você queria fazer, me comer até não ter mais forças, me pôr no meu lugar... - e Florence o envolveu com força contra seu corpo, chegando ao orgasmo, gemendo alto.

Snape a observou, deliciado, o corpo feminino estremecendo sob o seu, as pernas dela apertadas em volta de sua cintura, seu membro sendo apertado dentro dela. Impulsionou-se com mais força, levando-a a um orgasmo mais violento, sentindo seu prazer intensificar ao fazê-la gemer mais alto, apertá-lo mais, os lábios entreabertos dela.

- Me diga, o que eu devo fazer com você... - ele ordenou, a voz séria, os olhos negros esquadrinhando o rosto satisfeito dela.

Florence podia sentir o membro dele latejando dentro de si, deixando-a com mais desejo.

- Não pare... continue a me comer. – ela gemeu.

Foi mais do que o suficiente para que Snape voltasse a estocá-la. Vendo-a arquear de prazer, seu membro deslizando com maior facilidade para dentro e fora dela, os gemidos e as frases eróticas em seus ouvidos.

- Me faz sua, _professor_, me come, isso! – ele se meteu mais fundo dentro dela. - Faz o que quiser comigo... isso... - e ela o apertou mais, gozando outra vez.

Snape jogou a cabeça para trás, metendo-se todo dentro dela, derramando-se, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome.

Florence abriu os olhos e sentiu o orgasmo se intensificar ao ver o rosto dele contraído de prazer, ao ver ele, Severus Snape, ainda inteiramente enterrado dentro dela, a cabeça dele agora repousava entre seus seios, o corpo másculo arquejando em prazer.

Adormeceram enrolados um no outro.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **agora tudo parece flores não é? huahuahuaha NÃO MESMO!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** f*d*u mesmo, literalmente! Mas aquela conversa tinha que existir pra poder chegarmos no ponto de esclarecimentos e haver esta grande reconciliação!

**Jaque:** sim! Tudo esclarecido, o que só torna a vida da, agora, Família Snape mais difícil daqui pra frente.

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	50. Ser Pai e Marido

****

Cap. 49 - Ser pai e marido

Pela manhã, Snape acordou e ficou observando Florence adormecida em seus braços. A camisola branca levemente acariciando as curvas femininas.

- Pare de me olhar... – ele a ouviu murmurar.

- Eu senti muitas saudades disso... – disse ele, sorrindo e puxando Florence contra si, ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito. – Nunca mais vou deixar você fugir.

- Não que eu tenha escolha, não é? – murmurou ela.

- Não mesmo.

- Mas, Severus... como faremos? O Ministério não poderá tomar conhecimento do nosso casamento. – Florence sentou na cama, séria, o fato de o Ministério ter que tomar conhecimento de seu casamento a preocupava.

- Eu sei, também me preocupei com isso e descobri que há uma maneira, um ritual mágico.

- Válido? – estranhou ela.

- No nosso caso, sim.

- Ahm... o Encantamento. – Florence deitou novamente, passando a beijá-lo pelo tórax, descendo ao ventre.

Snape se mexeu, imaginando o que ela faria a seguir com a ereção que surgia, mas Florence parou e o olhou, sorrindo.

– Eu estava pensando... – disse ela, voltando a sentar do lado dele. - Podíamos ir visitar sua mãe hoje de tarde. Ela nos matará se não for a primeira a saber...

- Verdade. Podemos ir almoçar com ela. – Snape pegou a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e apontou para a janela. – _Expecto patronum_.

- Ainda com manias de guerra, Sev? Por que não escreveu a ela?

- Porque ainda receio que descubram onde ela mora. Assim é mais seguro e mais prático. – disse ele, voltando a largar a varinha no criado-mudo.

- Mas, temos telefone aqui. – disse Florence apontando para o criado-mudo do lado da cama dela.

- Telefone? Televisão? – estranhou Snape, uma sobrancelha arqueada, em brincadeira.

- Eu sempre vivi assim. – riu Florence.

- Sempre, desde quando? Não imagino que seu pai tenha algum dia lhe comprado um celular ou uma televisão pra você colocar no seu quarto!

- Realmente não... mas eu, desde saí de lá, desde que fugi eu... bem, na sua casa tinha televisão, e na casa de Lily tinha computador... eu adorava entrar na internet, é maravilhoso as coisas que os trouxas inventaram para imitar a magia! Assim que resolvi vir morar aqui em Hogsmead, eu comprei computador, televisão, cafeteira, essas coisas. - Snape riu. - Não ria! Você já viu alguma vez um programa trouxa? – perguntou Florence, sorrindo.

- Claro que já! Meu pai... – Snape desviou os olhos. - Ele adorava ficar assistindo jogos, sentado na frente da televisão, enchendo a cara e...

Florence o fez calar.

- Não pense nisso, Sev. – ela o beijou, suave. – Pense no que você tem agora.

- Você tem razão... tenho dois filhos maravilhosos e uma mulher linda, minha futura esposa...

- Mas, será que ela vai aceitar? – Florence brincou.

- Mas ela já aceitou. – ele a olhou, sério.

- Ela foi persuadida a isso. Mas não houve pedido formal.

- Mas vai haver. – disse Snape.

- Vai?

- Hoje à noite, vou levar você para jantar.

- Onde vamos? - perguntou Florence, curiosa.

- Num restaurante da Londres bruxa. Le Vennet.

- Um restaurante da Londres bruxa podre de rica, Severus! - exclamou Florence.

- Não reclame. - Snape a interrompeu. - Nunca tive condições de levar você pra sair, mas tenho agora.

- Agora, que aquele menino pobre se tornou o mais respeitado Mestre de Poções da Europa... - brincou Florence.

- E tem um cargo na mais respeitada escola de magia e bruxaria... - continuou ele.

- Que paga muito bem, por sinal. – ela sorriu.

- Mas, o que é isso? Está se casando comigo por dinheiro, Srta. Peverell? – uma sobrancelha arqueada, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Mas é _óbvio_! Acha que seria por sua personalidade apaixonante e pela sua indiscutível beleza?

Snape a beijou, passando as mãos pelo lado do corpo dela.

Batidas na porta. Os gêmeos entraram, correndo em direção à cama, pulando sobre Snape.

- Papai! - disseram juntos.

- Então é assim, agora? Mamãe não existe? - choramingou Florence.

- Existe sim! – falaram os gêmeos e Nick a abraçou, James se jogou sobre ela.

- Tudo bem. Vou descer para ver se o café está pronto. Quero todos lá embaixo em 10 minutos! – e Florence saiu, após dar um beijo em cada um dos três "homens" sobre sua cama.

* * *

Menos de 10 minutos depois, Florence observou os três descendo as escadas, um filho pendurado em cada braço de Snape. Impossível dizer qual dos três ria mais.

- Vamos tomar café e nos arrumar. - disse Florence.

- Onde vamos? – perguntou James.

- Vamos contar uma notícia à vovó. - disse Snape.

- O que vamos contar? – perguntou Nick, comendo um sanduíche.

- Não fale de boca cheia. – pediu Florence, suavemente.

- Vamos contar à vovó que a mamãe concordou em casar comigo. - disse Snape, olhando para ela, sorrindo.

* * *

**Ao terminarem o café...**

- Severus, você pode ir se arrumar que eu vou ajudar os meninos a se vestirem. – disse Florence.

- Não, você pode ir tomar banho e se arrumar. Eu visto os meninos. – disse Snape.

- Ok, se você quer. Vista os bebês que eu...

- Não somos mais bebês. – reclamaram os gêmeos juntos.

- Pra mim vocês sempre serão. – disse Florence.

- Para os pais, os filhos nunca deixam de ser bebês. - falou Snape.

- Humpf. – e James fez uma carranca.

- Eu já vi essa cara em algum lugar. - comentou Snape, rindo.

James nem o olhou, os bracinhos cruzados na frente do peito.

- Nem me fale. Eileen é quem se diverte mais quando James emburra. Ela dizia que se você chegasse um dia lá e desse de cara com ele assim, pensaria que enlouquecera.

- Com certeza. – Snape chegou perto de Nick. – Vamos nos arrumar pra ficar bem bonitos pra sair com a mamãe?

- Vamos.

Snape pegou Nick no colo e chamou o outro pequeno:

- Você não quer vir com a gente, James?

- Eu vou, mas não preciso que me pegue no colo, nem que me ajude a me vestir. Não sou mais um bebê! – disse James, levantando, seguindo para às escadas.

Snape olhou para Florence, perdido.

- O que eu faço, Flor?

- Eu até poderia te dizer como resolver isso, mas... – Florence lhe sorriu, maldosa. – Vai ter que se virar hoje. Pense assim, ele é igual a você, o que você gostaria que fizessem quando você emburrava aos 3 anos?

- Como eu vou saber?

- Eu te ajudo, papai. – Nick disse, deitado em seu pescoço.

- Então, vamos lá.

Os dois subiram para o quarto dos meninos. James estava sentado no sofá e chorava. Snape entrou, sem saber o que fazer. Largou Nicholas no chão e o pequeno foi até o irmão.

- O que houve, Jamie? – perguntou Nick.

- Você é um bebezinho, eu não sou. - disse James, bravo.

- Mas nós só temos 3 anos... - murmurou Nicholas.

- Mas temos que cuidar da mamãe.

O coração de Snape deu um pulo, James era ainda mais parecido com ele do que Florence imaginava.

- Agora papai ta aqui pra cuidar da gente. - falou Nick.

- Mesmo? - e os olhinhos tão negros encararam seus iguais.

- Sim. - Snape se aproximou, se sentando ao lado dele, Nick pulando para seu colo. - Pra sempre. Eu nunca mais vou deixar vocês. - James se abraçou no pai. - Vocês não precisam mais se preocupar. - beijou os cabelos pretos dos dois pequenos, sentindo o coração se acalmar.

James parou de chorar e Snape contemplou os filhos por algum tempo. Nicholas era a exata mistura dele e de Florence, mas James... olhar para o filho era como se olhar no espelho e se ver quando pequeno.

- Agora, que você pode voltar a ser um bebê, vamos nos arrumar para sairmos com a mamãe? – perguntou Snape.

- Vamos! - responderam juntos.

* * *

Já fazia mais de meia hora que eles haviam subido. Antes de ir ela mesma se arrumar, Florence resolveu passar no quarto e ver se Snape já havia conseguido desemburrar James.

- Estão prontos? – perguntou a porta. – Vejo que não... – disse ela ao ver que os dois filhos corriam pelo quarto, Snape atirava brinquedos neles e eles desviavam com feitiços involuntários, rindo. – Parem, agora! Severus, coloque ordem nessa bagunça!

Mas Snape só a olhou, sorrindo, maravilhado demais com as crianças para impedi-los de fazer bagunça.

- Pai, quer ver a gente virar bicho? – perguntou James.

- Não! – disse Florence.

- Sim! – disse Snape, ao mesmo tempo.

E eles se transformaram.

- Por Merlin! – exclamou Florence, brava com a proporção que aquela bagunça tomava..

E um cachorro e um urso brigavam por um travesseiro, um puxando em cada ponta.

- Agora, chega! Voltem ao normal. - disse ela, furiosa.

Eles obedeceram, voltando ao normal, correndo em direção a Snape.

- Vistam-se! Quero os _três_ – e Florence olhou feio para eles, parando em Snape. – ..._prontos_, me esperando lá embaixo, em vinte minutos. – e ela saiu.

- Mamãe ficou braba... – falou Nick, preocupado.

- É... e papai levou bronca com a gente! – James tirou sarro.

- É, mas vamos nos arrumar. Somos os homens da casa, devemos honrar a mamãe. – disse Snape, tentando não rir.

- Honrar? – perguntou James.

- Como assim? – finalizou Nick.

- Quero dizer... bem, vocês dois concordam que a mamãe é uma mulher incrível, não concordam?

- Sim! – os gêmeos responderam juntos.

- Ela é linda. – complementou Nick.

- É, sim. Portanto, devemos nos esforçar para merecê-la. Temos que nos comportar. Vamos ficar bem bonitos para acompanhar a mamãe na casa da vovó. – disse Snape.

- Pai, devemos nos comportar sempre? – perguntou James, pensativo.

- Sim, mas se comportar quer dizer obedecer e ajudar a mamãe. Colaborar com ela.

- Como no negócio do banho? – lembrou Nicholas.

- Sim. Nick. Mamãe fica chateada quando vocês são teimosos.

- Com você também... – comentou James. – Muitas vezes ouvi mamãe e tio Remy comentando sobre você, sobre o quanto _você _é teimoso.

- Verdade. Ela fica muito brava comigo, também. Agora, chega de conversa, vamos nos arrumar!

* * *

Depois de quinze minutos, os meninos já estavam prontos e na sala de TV.

Snape entrou no quarto da esposa, agora quarto deles, e Florence estava no banheiro, de toalha, os cabelos secos presos num coque despenteado. Ele chegou por trás dela, soltando-lhe os cabelos, murmurando em seu ouvido:

- Linda! Tem certeza de que... – passou a beijar o pescoço dela, mordiscando. - ... quer ir lá pra minha mãe?

Florence se virou, de frente pra ele, o beijando. Snape tentou puxar a toalha dela, mas ela o impediu.

- Nada disso, Sr. Snape! Os meninos já estão prontos? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – ele começou a tirar a roupa.

- _Sim_? Mas aonde?

- Estão arrumados, na sala de tv, nos esperando. – e ele entrou no box, abriu o chuveiro, ficando sob a água.

Florence o ficou encarando, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu acho, - ela jogou a toalha no chão, - Não... eu tenho certeza, de que vamos nos atrasar. – e entrou sob o chuveiro com ele.

Snape a enlaçou, passando o sabonete que estava em sua mão sobre o corpo dela. Ela o atiçava, esfregando-se nele, uma mão o acariciando, outra grudada em seu pescoço, arranhando seu peito. Snape a beijou, possessivo, a ergueu do chão, colando-a na parede, as pernas dela enlaçadas em seu quadril. E ele afundou-se dentro dela, penetrando-a bem fundo, deliciando-se ao vê-la jogar a cabeça pra trás, extasiada de prazer, gemendo seu nome. Ele a sentiu o apertando, ficando mais molhada, levou-a ao ápice junto com ele, derramando-se dentro dela.

Após o banho, vestiram-se. Ele de preto, como sempre, ela com um vestido em lã creme, um casaco roxo, um sapato branco. Snape desceu antes dela, indo para a sala de TV buscar os filhos, esperaram por Florence na sala.

Aparataram até a Rua da Fiação.

* * *

**Rua da Fiação**

Eileen não mais morava num casebre caindo aos pedaços. Snape, durante os anos, a ajudou a ajeitar a casa. Por fora, ainda parecia um casebre, mas não era. Snape comprara dois terrenos vizinhos para que sua mãe pudesse ter a horta que sempre quis, e Florence montara um pequeno parquinho no quintal, com uma bela mesa e uns brinquedos trouxas, como balanço e escorregador, para os meninos.

- Vovó! – os gêmeos gritaram enquanto corriam para os fundos da casa.

- Meus bebês lindos! – Eileen se abaixou e os abraçou, estranhando a falta de reclamação de James. – Então, não vai brigar?

- Não, por que eu brigaria? – James perguntou.

- Porque você sempre faz aquela cara de emburrado que eu adoro quando eu te chamo de bebê. – disse Eileen.

- Papai disse que não preciso mais agir como um menino crescido, ele vai cuidar da gente agora. – disse James.

- Seu... _pai_? – Eileen não entendeu nada, mas, ao ficar de pé, viu Snape e Florence de braços dados, entrando pelo jardim. – Eu devo estar alucinando... - ela levou a mão à boca, sorrindo, espantada.

- Não, mãe. Você realmente está nos vendo aqui.

- Aqui, juntos? Quero dizer, _realmente_ juntos? - perguntou Eileen, se aproximando.

- Sim, madrinha.

- Ah! Essa é uma notícia boa demais! - ela os abraçou. – Vão casar?

- Sim, mãe.

- Mas vamos nos sentar, o almoço já está quase pronto. E pretendem pra quando? – perguntou Eileen, feliz demais.

- Pra logo, madrinha.

- Ninguém pode saber disso, mãe.

- E como burlarão o Ministério? - perguntou Eileen.

Snape ajudou os meninos a sentar nas cadeiras altas.

- Faremos um ritual baseado na força do Encantamento. Severus vai hoje à tarde falar com Dumbledore sobre isso. - respondeu Florence.

- Se alguém sabe sobre rituais mágicos, esse alguém é Dumbledore. - comentou Eileen.

* * *

Depois de almoçarem, Snape brincou um pouco com os filhos antes de sair.

Agora, Florence e Eileen tomavam um chá, na mesa do pátio.

- Madrinha, será que você podia ficar com os meninos por hoje à noite? – pediu Florence.

- Claro! Faço qualquer coisa pra que tudo dê certo nessa reconciliação de vocês! Só tenho uma condição.

- O que é? – perguntou Florence.

- Quero mais netos!

- Quanto à isso, nem se preocupe. Severus com certeza está pensando nisso... – Florence olhou para os meninos que, depois de correrem enlouquecidos pelo pátio, dormiram no sofá da varanda. – Severus está tão louco com eles. Brincam o tempo todo! Você acredita que ele deu a varinha dele pros meninos usarem?

- Não acredito!

- Pois acredite, tudo o que eu sempre proibi ele está permitindo.

- E você está deixando, Flor? – disse Eileen.

- Sim e não. Não quero impedir nada, mas ele já entendeu que não dá para criarmos os meninos sem restrições. James emburrou hoje no café quando eu os chamei de bebês. E ele queria saber o que fazer para desemburrá-lo, eu não disse nada, fiz ele se virar e... me surpreendi!

- Eu sei, James me disse que ele não precisa mais agir como menino crescido, porque agora o pai dele está aqui pra cuidar de vocês.

- É...

- Vocês são tão lindos juntos! – disse Eileen.

- Nem me fale. A primeira vez que vi os três juntos meu coração parou de tanta felicidade.

- E hoje à noite, aonde vão?

- Vennet. – disse Florence, sorrindo.

- No Vennet? Uau...

- Pois é. Eu disse a Severus que não havia necessidade de irmos a um lugar tão caro, mas...

- Ele quer te oferecer o melhor que ele pode, querida. Você sabe que ele é assim. – disse Eileen, compreensiva.

- Eu sei. Ele vai me pegar em casa às oito e meia. - Florence terminou o chá e viu que já passavam de 6 horas. - Tenho que ir, madrinha.

- Vá, querida. Vá e fique mais linda do que você já é.

Florence se despediu de Eileen, deu um beijo nos filhos que dormiam e saiu.

* * *

Antes de ir a Hogwarts, Snape foi ao Beco Diagonal se encontrar com Sr. Plummet, um antigo ourives bruxo, cujas peças, diziam, eram mágicas. A família era dona de uma ourivesaria há 5 séculos e produziam as mais belas e preciosas jóias. Havia ainda uma lenda de que eram as jóias que escolhiam seu comprador.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Plummet. – cumprimentou Snape, ao se aproximar do velho que ele reconhecera como o ourives.

- Sr. Snape.

Snape sentou à mesa.

- Trouxe as cinco peças que me pediram para vir. - falou Sr. Plummet.

- _Elas_ lhe pediram? – uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim. Eu mentalizo a história do casal e elas vêm até mim.

- Eu soube que andou conversando com Dumbledore, Sr. Plummet. – disse Snape.

- Sim. Me perdoe, Sr. Snape, mas é necessário que eu descubra a situação do casal por alguém de fora. Albus me falou algo muito interessante... você e sua futura esposa são abençoados pelo Encantamento. – disse Plummet com um sorriso.

- Somos. Mas, vamos ao mais importante, sim?

- Ah, claro. – Plummet pôs cinco pequenas e delicadas caixas sobre a mesa. - Cada uma destas caixas, Sr. Snape, contém uma jóia muito preciosa, única. Duas delas têm mais de 80 anos, nunca escolheram seus donos, uma tem 200 anos, foi feita por meu bisavô, e as outras duas têm em média 120 anos, feitas por meu pai.

- Posso vê-las? – Snape esticou a mão para pegar uma caixa.

- Não. – interrompeu o ourives, retirando a mão de Snape de perto das caixas..

- Mas como vou escolher uma, se não posso vê-las?

- O senhor deve apenas passar sua mão esquerda sobre as caixas, mantendo seu pensamento em sua esposa, e sentirá qual delas lhe escolheu.

Snape, apesar de estar achando aquilo tudo uma bobagem, fez o que o Sr. Plummet lhe dissera. Na segunda vez que passava a mão sobre as caixinhas, uma delas aqueceu sua palma.

- É ...esta. – disse Snape.

Os olhos cinzas de Plummet brilharam.

- Uma escolha incrível, Sr. Snape. Um amor muito forte é o que você tem, de bases fortes e... incondicional.

- Obrigada, Sr. Plummet. Quanto lhe devo?

* * *

Snape foi para Hogwarts, não poderia se demorar, já passavam de19hs. Deu a senha à gárgula da sala do diretor e subiu.

- Entre, meu filho. – disse Dumbledore de dentro da sala.

- Então, Albus. – Snape sentou. – Chegou a encontrar informações sobre o Ritual?

- Sim. É muito simples. Só depende de uma testemunha, neste caso, eu, para assinar o contrato, e do casal, neste caso, vocês, para cumprir o ritual propriamente dito. - Dumbledore pegou um livro da gaveta e o colocou sobre a mesa. - O ritual é, basicamente, sexual. E é guiado pelo homem. Mas, seria embaraçoso demais eu ter de lhe explicar... – ele entregou o livro para Snape. – Neste livro você terá a explicação detalhada de como proceder.

- Ótimo. – Snape pegou o livro, guardando nas vestes. – Mas e quando quisermos legalizar, perante o Ministério?

- É completamente válido. É só comunicarem e entregarem o contrato do Ritual e estará legalizado. Mas... Florence já aceitou? – perguntou Dumbledore sabendo da recusa de Florence em aceitar falar a verdade para Snape.

- Sim. Mas o pedido formal será feito hoje a noite.

- Com uma das jóias da família Plummet. – disse o diretor sorrindo.

- Sim, Albus.

- Você já sabe da verdade?

- Da história dela? Sim, Florence me contou. Inacreditável...

- Eu sempre soube da existência de Florence, mas temia que ela nunca viesse para nosso lado. - comentou Dumbledore.

- Ela realmente...? - começou Snape, curioso.

- Não morre com uma _Avada_? Não, Florence não morre.

Snape respirou fundo. Ainda achava difícil acreditar naquilo.

- Não interessa mais o que ela passou, eu vou protegê-los agora. – disse Snape, por fim.

- E depois do jantar, aonde vão?

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não está querendo saber demais, Albus?

- Ah, Severus, divida sua felicidade juvenil com este velho! – pediu Dumbledore sorrindo.

Snape bufou.

- Vou levá-la à minha casa.

- À Mansão Prince? – perguntou o diretor.

- Sim.

- Nunca entendi porque sua mãe não se mudou pra lá, depois da morte de seu pai.

- Ela prefere a Rua da Fiação. Por pior que seja a vizinhança, e por mais canalha que meu pai tenha sido, ela o amava e aquela casa a lembra dele. – disse Snape, visivelmente contrariado.

- Amor. Sempre ele... – suspirou Dumbledore.

- Vou indo, Albus. Me arrumarei nas masmorras e de lá irei via Floo. Com licença.

- Boa noite, meu filho.

* * *

**20hs.**

Florence já estava com os cabelos secos e a maquiagem pronta. Um belo vestido de lã negro a esperava sobre a cama. Vestiu a meia-calça preta com renda até as coxas, deslizou o vestido por seu corpo, calçou os sapatos. Finalizando a produção com um delicado colar de prata, em conjunto com os brincos. Pegou um casaco branco, longo, um toque de perfume e estava pronta. Desceu para a sala, esperaria por Snape tomando um drink.

* * *

No momento em que saiu da lareira da casa de Florence, Snape a viu sentada no sofá.

Ele vestia preto, mas estas vestes eram mais elegantes que as usuais.

Florence lhe sorriu, levantando-se.

- Gostou? – perguntou ela, indicando as próprias roupas.

- Você está... perfeita. – ele a beijou, apaixonado. - Maravilhosa.

- Eu comprei este vestido imaginando como você fará para tirá-lo... – Florence sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Snape voltou a beijá-la, voluptuosamente, as mãos entrando por debaixo do vestido, percebendo que ela não usava nada por baixo.

- Acho melhor irmos, antes que acabemos por ficar por aqui mesmo. - Florence falou, o parando.

- Isso nunca. Eu jamais perderia oportunidade de passear com você ao meu lado. – ele tinha a voz rouca.

- E desde quando gosta de exibir suas posses, Sr. Snape?

- Desde quando ela é desejada por muitos, mas pertence apenas à mim.

- E o que te faz ter tanta certeza? – provocou Florence.

Snape a beijou, possessivo, colando seus corpos, atiçando-a com as mãos. Quando parou, Florence arfava, os lábios rosados, inchados.

- Vamos, antes que eu a jogue nesse sofá. – ele rosnou, ajeitando as vestes.

Entraram na lareira.

* * *

**Restaurant Le Vennet.**

O lugar era magnífico.

O chão do mais puro mármore branco, cadeiras forradas em seda pérola, salas de jantar individuais, com lareiras próprias, atendimento exclusivo. Taças de cristal adornadas com pedras, o material dos talheres a escolher: ouro, prata, pérola, cristal.

- Boa noite, Sr. Snape. Eu os aguardava. Me chamo Tim e serei seu mâitre por essa noite. Sigam-me, por favor.

Foram levados a sala de jantar privativa que lhes fora reservada, onde um vinho branco e petiscos já os aguardavam, à pedido prévio de Snape. Tim os deixou com uma mesura, esperando do lado de fora da sala.

- Severus, vou ao banheiro verificar o estrago que você fez à minha maquiagem. – disse Florence.

- Você está perfeita.

- Certo... – e ela saiu sorrindo.

* * *

**No banheiro.**

Florence arrumava os cachos no espelho quando...

- Florence!

Ela se virou.

- Narcisa?

Elas se abraçaram.

- Por onde tem andado?... mas, o que você está fazendo aqui? Sozinha é que não deve de estar... quem é ele, hein? Me conte! – dizia Narcisa.

- Sempre a mesma chata curiosa, né, Cissy? – brincou Florence.

- Ah, não mude de assunto! Me diga quem é ele! Eu ouvi dizer que você andava muito com Remus Lupin, mas ele não teria condições de trazê-la aqui. Mas, sei de alguém que tem plenas condições de levá-la onde bem entender! Um homem alto, sexy e misterioso. Ah, Flor! Vocês voltaram? – Narcisa saltitava em ansiedade.

- Não, Cissy.

- Mas estão aqui, juntos?

- Sim. Mas apenas viemos jantar. Não espalhe pra todo mundo bruxo, por favor. – pediu Florence.

- Certo.

- Mas, me diga, como está Draco? – Florence trocou de assunto.

- Ele está ótimo, mais esperto a cada dia. A cara de Lucius...

Bateram na porta, e elas puderam ouvir a conversa do outro lado:

- No momento em que vi você, Lucius, eu pude imaginar o porquê de Florence estar demorando tanto no banheiro. - a voz de Snape.

- Digo o mesmo, amigo.

Florence e Narcisa saíram do banheiro.

- Boa noite, Lucius. - cumprimentou Florence.

- Boa noite, Snape. - cumprimentou Narcisa.

- Boa noite, Srta. Dellacourt. – Malfoy beijou a mão de Florence.

- Boa noite, Sra. Malfoy. – Snape beijou a mão de Narcisa.

- Florence, um jantar nos aguarda. - disse Snape.

- Claro, com licença.

E os dois voltaram à sua sala de jantar.

- Foi muita indelicadeza da sua parte, Sra. Snape, deixar seu futuro marido sozinho à lhe esperar. – murmurou Snape em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei. – Florence suspirou teatralmente. – Terei que pagar pelo meu mau comportamento...

- Tenha absoluta certeza disso. - Snape sorriu de canto.

* * *

Eles jantaram e foram sentar em frente à lareira, Florence degustando uma deliciosa sobremesa, Snape um vinho tinto. Um sorriso malicioso surgia no rosto de Snape, toda vez que a olhava levar o garfo aos lábios.

- O que há, Severus? – perguntou Florence.

- Nada... - com um movimento da varinha as cortinas fecharam-se, a porta foi trancada, um feitiço silenciador foi lançado. - ...nada com que você deva se preocupar, Sra. Snape.

E ele se esgueirou até ela, ajoelhando-se em sua frente. A mão indo dentro do bolso, tirando uma pequena caixa.

- Severus...

- Não diga nada, ainda. – ele parecia nervoso. – Eu amo você, e... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu tenho sido tão feliz nesses últimos dois dias, desde que você voltou pra mim,... e saber que os meninos me aceitam é... - ele a olhou profundamente nos olhos. – Eu amo vocês. Eu cuidarei e protegerei você e nossos filhos. Flor, casa comigo?

- Quantas vezes você me pedir, tantas vezes eu aceitarei, Severus. Sim, eu aceito.

Snape abriu a pequena caixa, pegando a mão esquerda dela e encaixando a belíssima aliança em seu dedo. Ele beijou a mão delicada, beijando-a nos lábios, em seguida. Descendo uma trilha de beijos pelo decote, as mãos hábeis entrando por debaixo do vestido, atiçando fogo nela. Snape a olhou, maldoso, quando suas mãos verificaram novamente que ela não vestia nada por baixo do vestido.

- Não, Severus, não pense nisso...

Mas ele já descera a cabeça entre suas pernas, a boca dele deslizou pelo sexo dela para lamber o interior da coxa. Florence arqueou o corpo, tentando desesperadamente guiá-lo para onde ela queria que ele a atacasse. Os dedos dele a abriram vagarosamente, acariciando o clitóris, um dedo tracejou os pequenos lábios do sexo dela para encontrar a entrada úmida. Florence estava reduzida a pequenos gemidos quando ele finalmente deslizou um dedo dentro dela, as mãos dela agarraram os braços do sofá quando uma onda de eletricidade passou por todo se corpo. Snape estava deliciado, ele estava muito bem servido, adorava constatar o quanto ela era incrivelmente apertada. Suas calças estavam mais do que desconfortáveis. Manteve uma mão agarrada nos quadris dela, fazendo-a ficar no lugar.

Dois dedos deslizaram para dentro dela. A língua dele serpenteava por toda sua entrada, lambendo lentamente, antes de aumentar a pressão. Ela gemeu seu nome alto. Ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer em resposta aos atos dele, as paredes dela apertaram seus dedos enquanto ele os deslizava para frente e para trás dentro do corpo dela. No momento em que aumentou mais a sucção dos lábios e clitóris, ele pode sentir o orgasmo dela começar. A cabeça de Florence balançava de um lado para outro. O orgasmo a varreu, enviando choques por todo seu corpo. O nome dele era apenas gemidos saindo dos lábios deliciosos dela.

O som do nome dele sendo gemido só serviu para aumentar sua excitação. Snape introduziu a língua nela, ambas as mãos a segurando pelos quadris, a imobilizando. Ele lambeu lentamente para cima e para baixo entre os pequenos lábios molhados antes de enfiar novamente a língua dentro dela.

- Oh, Severus! – a voz dela estava ofegante. – Por favor...

- Por favor o quê? O que você deseja? – a vibração da voz rouca de desejo dele contra a pele sensibilizada, a fez arrepiar mais.

- Eu quero você. Quer seu pau duro dentro de mim! Por favor, eu preciso sentir você...

Snape abriu suas calças, esquecendo-se completamente onde estavam, e colocou a cabeça do pau na entrada lubrificada dela. Florence agarrou-se aos seus quadris, o puxando mais pra dentro de si. A voz dele era lenta, quase um rosnado:

- Tão entregue, Sra. Snape...

- Cala a maldita boca, e me come!

- Não, - ele se mexia lentamente em sua entrada. – ...tenho mais uma surpresa pra você... – e ele saiu de perto dela, levantando-se, fechando as calças, voltando a sentar em sua poltrona.

Florence se recompôs, olhando pra ele com raiva nos olhos.

- Você fica extremamente sexy assim... – Snape comentou, passando os olhos pelo corpo dela. - Toda minha.

Florence se levantou, indo em direção à porta.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Snape rapidamente a alcançou, segurando em seu braço.

- Procurar uma maneira de resolver meu problema, já que você não parece interessado. – ela desdenhou.

Ele a olhou, intimidante.

- Você me pertence, _Sra. Snape_. – ele a puxou pra si, colando-a na parede, seus lábios devorando-a. Nem que quisesse, Florence não conseguiria impedir-se de amolecer nos braços dele. - Você é _minha_.

Snape recebeu um dos olhares raivosos que já lembrava de ter recebido antes, do pai dela, e riu.

- Há algo engraçado, Sr. Snape? – rosnou Florence, arfando.

- Não, mas podemos discutir isso daqui a pouco quando eu estiver enfiado entre suas pernas. – ele ronronou em seu ouvido.

Os olhos verdes dela encontraram com os negros. A força e a intimidade do olhar dele desencadearam uma onda de calor pelo corpo desejoso dela.

- Fique aqui, vou lá assinar a ordem de pagamento. – ordenou ele.

- Não pretendo fugir, Prof. Snape.

- Continue me chamando assim e acabará em detenção, Sra. Snape.

- Como eu disse, não pretendo fugir, _professor_. – repetiu Florence, maliciosa.

Snape não demorou a voltar.

- Onde vamos? - perguntou ela.

- Para minha casa.

- _Sua_ casa? Você tem uma casa? – estranhou Florence.

- Exatamente.

Eles entraram na lareira.

- Mansão Prince. – chamou Snape.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** peço desculpas se alguém acha que descaracterizei um pouco o Snape para poder transformá-lo no pai carinhoso que eu imagino que ele seria. Afinal, ele não teve carinho do pai, então creio que ele agiria diferente com os filhos, dando-lhes tudo o que não teve.

Big NC e casamento no próximo capítulo!

Beijos pras lindas que revisaram o último capítulo nesta atualização: **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Jaque** e **NadeshikoAmamya** (haverá mais bebês Snape, não se preocupe. Mas não comece a brigar comigo agora... pois ainda há muuita água pra rolar embaixo desta ponte! rsrs Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e me deixar review!).

**REVIEWS!**


	51. Mansão Prince e O Ritual

****

Cap. 50 - Mansão Prince e O Ritual

**Mansão Prince**

Apareceram na lareira de um quarto lindo. Snape havia preparado tudo. Velas flutuantes, perfume no ar. A grande lareira acesa transformava o quarto numa sauna, quente e sensual.

- Isso está lindo, Severus. – murmurou Florence.

- E é pra você... – ele a abraçou por trás, descendo o casaco por seus braços, lentamente, jogando-o no sofá.

Snape a virou para si, tomando seus lábios, passeando as mãos por aquele corpo maravilhoso. Seu pau já latejando de desejo. O vestido foi levado ao chão, deixando-a apenas de meia-calça e sapato.

- Você é muito gostosa... – a voz dele rouca murmurou em seu ouvido, arrepiando-a.

- Você acha? – Florence soou ingênua. – Me mostre o que terei que fazer, _professor_.

- Ah, a sua detenção. – lembrou ele, um sorriso malicioso.

E com um feitiço ele estava nu, num puxão Florence estava colada a ele, sendo beijada voluptuosamente.

Snape a colocou sobre a cama, retirou-lhe os sapatos, beijando os pés, enrolando lentamente a meia calça dela.

- Severus...

- Acalme-se, Sra. Snape. Essa noite é toda sua. – murmurou ele, suave, provocando-a.

- Então, me obedeça!

Ele a olhou, predador, deitando-se sobre ela, tomando seu lábios, usando um joelho para abrir as pernas delas. Florence já respirava irregularmente quando ele penetrou facilmente seu corpo quente e receptivo.

Snape se impulsou dentro dela, iniciando um movimento profundo e devagar. Ele a beijava lentamente, suas línguas numa batalha deliciosa como seus corpos. As mãos dela puxavam o corpo dele para que fosse mais rápido, ele a estava provocando demais.

Florence gemeu dentro da boca dele, derrubando o que havia restado do controle do homem. As estocadas se tornaram mais fortes, mais duras e irregulares. Ela levantava o quadril para permitir que ele fosse o mais profundo possível. O pau dele avançava mais e mais dentro do corpo dela. Snape queria levá-la novamente ao ápice antes de buscar seu alívio próprio. Ele podia sentir as paredes dela se apertarem em torno dele, o seu nome num gemido alto de prazer. Snape abaixou os lábios e lambeu os seios dela, subindo ao pescoço. A respiração dele era quente e ofegante em sua orelha, as palavras dele, um sussurrou rouco, levaram-na a um orgasmo mais violento.

- Tão apertada... tão... fodidamente apertada. – e ele a sentiu gozando novamente, o sexo dela o apertando ainda mais.

E ele se entregou às próprias necessidades, dando investidas violentas dentro dela. A sensação do orgasmo dela, junto com a pressão molhada e quente no seu pau enquanto ele entrava e saía no canal apertado, fez ele chegar ao clímax, derramando-se bem fundo. O quadril dele foi para frente mais uma vez, mais algumas estocadas e ele estava exausto.

* * *

Florence acordou com o sol entrando pela janela. Espreguiçou-se, o corpo mole. Sorriu quando sentiu um corpo quente atrás dela, se aconchegou nele por debaixo das cobertas.

- Bom dia, vejo que decidiu se juntar ao mundo dos vivos. – Snape estava sentado, uma revista sobre poções aberta em seu colo, uma pena e um pergaminho com anotações flutuavam em sua frente.

- Onde estamos, exatamente? – perguntou Florence, bocejando.

- Esta é a casa que os pais de minha mãe deixaram de herança para mim. – explicou Snape.

- Parece ser uma bela mansão. Por que Eileen não vem morar aqui? – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, lendo a revista.

- Porque aquela casa lembra a ela o meu pai... – disse Snape, contrariado.

- Ela realmente o amava, não é?

- É. Vamos pegar os meninos e levá-los para uma volta em Londres? - ele trocou de assunto, não gostava de falar sobre seu pai.

- Por quê?

- Porque preciso saber o que minha mãe quer e quero saber o que os meninos querem no Natal.

- Verdade, o Natal já é daqui a duas semanas. – Florence sorriu. – Mas sua mãe já me disse o que quer de Natal.

- E o que é?

- Mais netos. – disse Florence, sorrindo.

- Mas isso com certeza ela terá! – Snape a abraçou, olhando em seus olhos. – Você tem tomado poção contraceptiva?

- Sim.

- Pois eu a proíbo de continuar.

- Não pretendo ter mais filhos fora do casamento, Sr. Snape. - brincou Florence.

- Não se preocupe. Dumbledore já me disse como o Ritual deve ser feito. É bem simples. Um contrato com uma testemunha-real, que _realmente_ tenha sido testemunha do nosso amor. E o ritual. - ele explicou.

- E esse ritual, como é?

- Eu já estou a par, não se preocupe. Depende apenas de mim, você... apreciará bastante. – Snape a olhou, malicioso.

- Como assim?

- O ritual é basicamente um encontro sexual, guiado pelo homem. Haverá a fusão de nossos corpos e há a uma oferenda de sangue.

- _Sangue_? – estranhou Florence.

- Bem, não achou que seria um ritual de magia branca, achou?

- Verdade... bem, temos que marcar uma data, antes do Natal.

- Pode ser hoje?

- Não, Severus! - Florence riu. - Que tal daqui a três dias? Dia 18?

- Será dia 18, então.

Eles levantaram. Snape tomou banho enquanto Florence buscou o café na cozinha e trouxe para o quarto.

- Você vai fazer o que com essa casa, Severus? - perguntou Florence, entrado no quarto.

- Eu queria convencer minha mãe a vir pra cá. É mais confortável pra ela, mais seguro. - ele saía do banheiro envolto na toalha.

- Eu te ajudo, concordo que a Rua da Fiação não é segura para Eileen, nem para os meninos. - disse Florence, sentando à mesa.

- Vamos usar isso contra ela... - Snape sentou ao lado dela.

- Muito sonserino da sua parte, chantagear a sua própria mãe, usando seus filhos! - riu Florence.

- Obrigado. – brincou ele.

* * *

Eram 11 horas quando aparataram para a casa de Eileen. Eles foram logo entrando, fugindo do frio.

- Mãe! – chamou Snape.

- Aqui em cima! – ouviram a voz de Eileen.

E eles foram até o quarto de Eileen. Onde viram os três sobre a cama, uma enorme bandeja de guloseimas sobre o colo, vendo desenho na televisão.

- Bom dia, mamãe! – falaram os gêmeos juntos. – Bom dia, papai!

- Mas o que é isso? Eileen, eu pedi pra você... – começou Florence, olhando em reprovação para a enorme bandeja.

- Ai, Flor! – riu Eileen. - Mães servem para educar, avós para fazer todas as vontades! Vão almoçar aqui?

- Não. Viemos pegar os meninos para almoçarmos em Londres. – disse Snape.

- Papai nos ajuda a se vestir? - perguntou James.

- Não. Eu me lembro do que aconteceu da última vez que Severus resolveu ajudar vocês. - disse Florence

- Ah, mãe...

- Sem essa de "_ah, mãe_"... nada de varinhas antes dos 11 anos. – disse Florence, firme, olhando dos filhos para Snape.

* * *

**O Ritual **

**18 de Dezembro de 1981.**

**Hogsmead**

**Casa de Florence – Futura Mansão Snape**

Tudo estava pronto para o ritual.

O contrato já havia sido assinado.

Florence aguardava por Snape, uma camisola branca era tudo o que cobria seu corpo. O quarto estava todo enfeitado de vermelho, dos lençóis às frutas sobre a mesa. Apenas a luz da lareira iluminava o ambiente. Snape entrou no quarto, sem a camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça vermelha muito leve, indo até Florence, que estava ao lado da cama.

- Você está perfeita... – ele pegou em suas mãos. - Pronta?

- Sim. – os olhos dela brilhavam.

Eles foram para a frente da lareira, Snape aumentou o fogo, pegou a adaga de prata que estava sobre a mesa de centro, passou ela na chama e cortou sua mão esquerda, fazendo o mesmo com a de Florence, deixando que umas gotas do sangue dos dois pingassem dentro de uma vasilha igualmente prateada e aquecida. Eles ficaram de frente um pro outro, as mãos esquerdas de ambos, que ainda sangravam, espalmadas em frente a eles, mas sem se tocarem.

- O que for dito aqui, deverá ser cumprido, será inviolável. – Snape a olhou, sério, negros líquidos em verdes profundos. - Florence Dellacourt Peverell, eu dividirei com você tudo o que for meu. Minha herança e meu nome.

Uma carga elétrica passou por entre suas mãos, por seus corpos. Havia dois corações batendo agora em seus ouvidos.

- Severus Prince Snape, eu ficarei ao seu lado, não importam as adversidades. – ela disse, firme.

A mesma carga elétrica. Os batimentos mais altos.

- Usarei todos os meios, mágicos ou não, para proteger você e nossos filhos. Com sua permissão ou não.

Ela o olhou, um sorriso nos olhos.

"_Possessivo."_

Mas ela aceitaria. E a energia estava lá. Snape a olhou interrogativamente.

"_Então ela aceitou..."_

- Te ofereço meu corpo, sendo ele seu e de mais ninguém. – disse Florence.

- Eu a respeitarei, não permitindo que ninguém a desonre.

Houve a energia. Mais forte.

- Eu te dou minha lealdade, meu respeito, minha confiança – a voz dela tornou-se mais doce. – E tentarei, por todos os meios, afastar você de todas as sombras que eu puder.

- Você terá minha fidelidade, minha confiança e minha consideração. – disse Snape.

- Eu irei onde quer que você vá. Eu o seguirei, me manterei ao seu lado, em qualquer lugar. E farei o possível para manter a segurança da nossa família, com ou sem a sua permissão. – Florence o olhou, séria.

O som de dois corações muito rápidos em seus ouvidos.

- Darei a você tudo o que você precisar. Nada faltará à nossa família. – disse Snape.

Ela o encarou, os olhos marejados. Era o seu casamento com ele, o amor de sua vida.

Snape a olhava, negros brilhantes.

- Muito bem. - encerrou ele.

E a energia foi suavizando, os batimentos mais baixos. Mas ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos da mulher à sua frente, sua esposa. Ele enlaçou os dedos marcados de sangue nos dela, puxando-a para si.

- Eu te amarei, Flor, enquanto eu viver.

Havia a energia entre eles novamente, muito mais forte que antes. Snape a beijou, forte, possessivo. Florence era dele, sempre fora, desde o primeiro dia em que se viram. Eles só estavam tendo a prova final de que viver longe um do outro não era possível.

- Severus! - ela gritou quando ele a pegou nos braços, deitando-a na cama.

- Aproveite, o ritual é simples,... e é para o seu prazer... - ronronou ele, sobre seus lábios.

Ele retirou a camisola dela, deslizando beijos e carícias, dando atençãcias por todo o corpo dela, dando atençitando-a na .o especial aos seios, descendo para o ventre, às coxas. Se dirigiu à entrada dela, lambendo-a, sentindo seu gosto, olhando em verdes escuros que o encaravam desejosos, e ele desviou a boca para mordê-la no interior da coxa, Florence gemeu em dor e prazer. Snape lambeu o sangue que saiu do machucado que ele causara, voltando ao sexo dela, lambendo-a, sugando seu clitóris. Os dois primeiros passos estavam feitos.

Florence se sentia fraca de prazer, pensamentos incoerentes enchiam sua mente, correntes de eletricidade bombardeavam seu corpo. Um dedo, depois dois, deslizando para dentro dela. Snape a observou cerrar os olhos, a respiração alterada, gemidos altos de prazer começavam a transformar o lento ritual em uma árdua tarefa. Ele sentiu suas paredes se fechando sobre seus dedos e os retirou de dentro dela, ouvindo um gemido de reclamação. Snape deitou sobre ela, negros em verdes escuros, intensos.

- Você é minha, nada mudará isso. – disse ele, possessivo. Os corações batiam altos novamente, a energia voltara. - Sua lealdade e seu coração estarão comigo, assim como minha lealdade e meu coração estarão sempre com você. - a voz dele era suave. - Eu te amo, Florence Peverell Snape. Minha esposa. Minha mulher. - ele se colocou em sua entrada, esfregando-se na umidade quente dela.

- Sua... - ela suspirou, o prazer a incendiando, quase doloroso.

Snape a penetrou, vagarosamente, buscando controle. Ela estava muito apertada, por causa da estimulação prévia, e era assim que tinha que ser. Ela devia gozar antes, abrindo-se inteiramente, para que ele depositasse sua semente dentro dela, a marcando como sua, o último passo do ritual. Ele tentou manter um ritmo, mas não era possível, o desejo absurdo que ela normalmente despertava nele estava ampliado pelo Ritual, e muito mais pelo poder do Encantamento. Florence agarrou-se em suas costas, as pernas se fechando ao seu redor, os gemidos aumentando de volume, incoerentes, apenas seu nome sendo compreendido. E ela o apertou, gozando, trancando-o dentro dela, ficando mais molhada, e ele não pode se segurar, um grunhido rouco escapando de sua garganta ao estocá-la uma última vez, marcando-a.

- Minha. - ele murmurou enquanto se despejava dentro dela.

- Irrevogavelmente. - Florence lhe sorria. - Eu amo você.

Snape se deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para seus braços, acariciando o rosto que tanto amava, que estava deitado em seu peito, verdes escuros o encarando, apaixonados.

- Minha vida recomeçou no momento em que você voltou pra mim, Flor. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu sofri por pensar que havia destruído minha única chance de construir uma família ao seu lado quando você perdeu o bebê... – murmurou Snape, os olhos entristecendo.

- Não pense mais nisso. - Florence colou seus lábios sobre os dele, suavemente. - Eu sabia que você estava sofrendo por causa da perda do bebê, mas... eu senti tanta raiva de você. Eu te culpei, injustamente, apenas para te ferir.

- E você conseguiu...

- Eu sei, e te peço desculpas.

- Pela primeira vez na vida, não sou eu quem tenho que me desculpar... - ele sorriu.

- Estranho, não é? - Florence sorriu também. - Me desculpa, Sr. Snape? - brincou ela.

- Está desculpada, Sra. Snape.

- Hmm, adoro isso... _Sra. Snape_. - ela fechou os olhos.

- É quem você é. _Minha_ mulher. - ele ronronou, possessivo.

- Fala de novo... - gemeu ela, deitando na cama.

Snape tomou o gesto como um convite e se colocou sobre ela, segurando seus braços sobre sua cabeça, imobilizando-a.

- Minha mulher, minha esposa. _Sra. Severus Snape_. - ele atacou seu pescoço, a encarando, predador. Um feitiço silencioso e as mãos dela estava atadas à guarda da cama.

- Severus...? Mas o quê...?

- Apenas mais uma prova de que me pertence, Sra. Snape. - negros maliciosos a encarando, antes dele mergulhar em seus seios, sugando-os, acariciando as laterais de seu corpo, possessivamente.

Florence podia sentir ele se esfregando em sua entrada e gemeu. Ele escorregou a língua na boca dela e aprofundou o beijo. Vagarosamente levou uma mão até o meio das pernas dela, penetrando-lhe dois dedos. _"Oh, Severus..."_ - foi tudo o que ele pode distinguir em meio ao beijo. Florence começou a tentar mover os quadris, procurando por mais contato. Mas, então, Snape afastou sua boca da dela, retirando devagar os dedos, acariciando seu clitóris.

- Deliciosa. - murmurou enquanto descia aos seios, novamente, acariciando um com a mão, capturando outro na boca, lambendo-o e sugando.

Florence queria agarrar-se aos cabelos dele, encorajá-lo a vir com mais força, mas estava imobilizada, entregue, servindo a ele, impossibilitada de dizer não aos caprichos e desejos do marido. Empurrou seu quadril de encontro ao dele, tentando empalar-se, fazê-lo penetrá-la. E Snape parou de enlouquecê-la, cessando as carícias aos seios, olhando em seus olhos, levando a mão ao membro, posicionando-se em sua entrada, respirando em seu pescoço. Mas, para seu desespero total, ele passou a se esfregar, em toda sua abertura, sem penetrá-la.

- Não... - Florence estava reduzida a gemidos, sem conseguir pensar em nada que não fosse na vontade louca de tê-lo enfiado entre suas pernas. - Mete em mim... agora,... vem!

Snape riu em seu pescoço, tentando se controlar e não ceder ao pedido da esposa. Os gemidos deliciados e incoerentes dela brincando com seu autocontrole.

- Quando eu quiser meter, você vai saber. - ele rosnou, rouco. Florence se mexeu, erguendo o quadril e o membro dele escorregou para dentro dela. - Não... - ele se retirou, por completo. - Eu disse que quando _eu_ quisesse, eu meteria em você. - a voz rouca de desejo, quase um rosnado.

- Não resista... mete, vem...

Snape se ajoelhara entre as pernas abertas dela, a observando. Era a visão do paraíso: ela, linda, sexy, gostosa, sua mulher, implorando que ele se enfiasse entre suas pernas, que metesse nela... seu pau latejava de desejo. Mas ele prolongaria aquela tortura. Desceu seu rosto, lambendo a abertura encharcada dela, ouvindo-a gritar de prazer. Foi a gota d'água. Ele sugou seu clitóris, subiu o rosto pelo corpo dela, até o pescoço e, quando ela menos esperava, se enfiou por inteiro dentro dela. E meteu nela, uma vez atrás da outra, empalando-a com seu mastro.

Sentindo o desejo quase explodir dentro dela, Florence gozou, estremecendo, fechando-se ao redor dele. Snape gemeu, sentindo-se quase lá, seu corpo colapsando de prazer. E quando ela trancou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, gemendo seu nome repetidas vezes, ele não pode mais se segurar, jorrando dentro dela, sendo sua vez de estremecer.

* * *

Já era de manhã.

Snape sequer dormira. Ficara observando Florence dormir. E, naquele momento, ele sentia que seria capaz de qualquer coisa apenas para mantê-la dormindo tranquila em sua cama.

Parando para pensar na sua vida a partir do momento em que ela voltara, agora ele conseguia compreender as atitudes das pessoas que se sacrificavam por outras, conseguia entender os planos de Dumbledore e o que Lily fizera. Ele se sentia forte e determinado a, se preciso, dar a própria vida por Florence e pelos seus filhos.

- Pare de me olhar... - ela murmurou, sonolenta.

- Bom dia, linda...

E Florence mergulhou na escuridão dos olhos dele. Ali ela tinha paz, segurança, conforto, a sensação de ter voltado para casa, sem nunca saber que havia partido. Ela sentia todo o amor que tinha por ele explodir em seu peito e entendia os medos que tivera durante a guerra, o porquê a ideia de que ele poderia morrer lhe doía tanto no peito.

Snape perdera-se nos olhos verdes escuros, e estava em paz. Como se a tempestade que sempre fora sua vida, tivesse passado, e ele tivesse atracado em um porto seguro, longe das tormentas e da dor, longe dos erros que fizera, corrigindo seu destino.

- Eu amo você, Flor. - e ele a beijou, ternamente, envolvendo-a em seus braços, fortemente, jurando a si mesmo que jamais daria motivos a ela para que fosse embora. Não sobreviveria se ela saísse novamente de sua vida.

* * *

**9 de janeiro de 1982**

- Vamos, Severus!- gritava Florence. - Depois dizem que as mulheres é que demoram para se arrumar.

- Já estamos descendo. - e Snape desceu as escadas com os gêmeos. - Flor, tem certeza de que está se sentindo, bem?

- Estou ótima, não se preocupe!

- Mas...

- Sev, nós só vamos jantar na casa da sua mãe! Não vamos correr nenhuma maratona. Relaxe. É seu aniversário! – exclamou Florence, terminando de ajeitar os meninos.

- Se você passar mal... - começou Snape.

- Você me traz imediatamente pra casa, eu sei! – ela sorriu, beijando-o levemente nos lábios. – Relaxe, Sev.

E os quatro foram para o pátio, saindo nos portões da Mansão Snape. Aparataram para a Mansão Prince, onde Eileen vivia agora, convencida de que a Rua da Fiação não era segura para os netos.

* * *

Eileen já os esperava na porta.

- Boa noite, meus amores! – ela beijou os netos.

- No que podemos lhe ajudar, vovó? - perguntaram os dois juntos.

- Nada, queridos, está tudo pronto! Vamos nos sentar. – ela cumprimentou o filho e Florence.

Eles jantaram, os meninos comeram o mais rápido que puderam, interessados que estavam na sobremesa que a avó preparara. Depois de um maravilhoso manjar branco, com muito coco, os três adultos sentaram em frente à lareira, enquanto as crianças correram para a sala de tv.

- Florence, Severus me falou que você tem se sentindo indisposta alguns dias, o que está havendo? - perguntou Eileen.

- Não é nada grave, madrinha, não se preocupe. – disse Florence.

- É grave, sim. No meio do dia você desmaia, ou adormece, onde quer que esteja, na rede, no sofá, na biblioteca... - retrucou Snape.

- Severus, você tem que levá-la a um medibruxo. - disse Eileen.

- Ela foi, anteontem, mas me disse que não era nada grave, apenas indisposições devido ao cansaço. - falou ele, olhando para a esposa.

- Então, está tudo bem, mesmo, Florence? - perguntou Eileen para a afilhada.

- Sim. E eu não fui a um medibruxo no St. Mungus, sabem como eu odeio hospitais... – disse Florence, bebendo de seu chá.

- Mas você disse que tinha ido! - Snape ficou bravo.

- Eu fui à Hogwarts, visitar Albus e aproveitei para ver Madame Pomfrey. - explicou Florence.

- E o que ela disse? - insistiu Eileen.

- Poppy disse que... - Florence olhou para os dois, parando os olhos no marido. - ...está tudo ótimo comigo e com o bebê. - ela passou a mão sobre o ventre.

- AAH! - gritou Eileen, pulando para abraçá-la. - Que maravilha! Será mais um pestinha ou desta vez é uma princesinha?

- É uma menina. Severus, você está bem? - Florence pôs a mão sobre a do marido.

Snape estava mais pálido do que o habitual, olhava para Florence como se não tivesse entendido o que ela dissera.

- Você está grávida, Flor? - disse ele, o tom sério.

- Sim, de um mês. – ela confirmou.

Snape se ajoelhou em frente à esposa no sofá e beijou seu ventre, olhando em seus olhos em seguida.

- Eu amo você, Florence. - e voltou os olhos para a barriga dela. - E amo você, pequena.

* * *

Naquela noite, Snape dormiu com a cabeça sobre o ventre da esposa, se sentindo ainda mais feliz do que ele jamais imaginara ser.

* * *

**FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE**

Considerações Finais:

Entre '82 e '91, Florence e Severus terão dois filhos:

* **Elizabeth Peverell Snape,** da qual Flor descobre estar grávida no finalzinho deste capítulo, nasce em 12 de Setembro de 1982.

* **Christopher Peverell Snape,** que nascerá em 21 de Novembro de 1987.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **acharam o Sev foda no último capítulo? O que me dizem da (caham) atuação dele neste então?

*abana*

Nas partes do Ritual, algumas falas tem semelhanças com as falas do casamento da fic da **AnaNinaSnape** – _Severus A Partir de Agora_.

E se você está relendo esta fic pode perceber que eu troquei o nome da filha deles (que antes era Eileen e dava confusão com a Eileen mãe do Sev). Coloquei Elizabeth em homenagem à **Yasmin Potter** que escreve _O Amor Sempre Salva_ que é uma "irmã" de _Só O Amor Salva_, tendo relação direta com esta fic, assim como meu auxílio e co-autoria.

Agora, começamos a **Terceira Parte**, e última, que tem início em 1991.

Beijos** Hatake KaguraLari **e** Jaque**! Reviews rápidas, capítulos rápidos!

**REVIEWS!**


	52. Harry

****

INÍCIO DA TERCEIRA PARTE

**Cap. 51 - Harry**

**Agosto de 1991**

Noite.

Florence aguardava pela chegada do marido, ansiosa.

As chamas da lareira subiram e crepitaram. Snape saíu delas, batendo o pó das vestes.

- E então, correu tudo certo com o envio? - perguntou Florence.

- Não exatamente, tivemos que reenviar a carta de Harry. - disse Snape se aproximando e beijando-a nos lábios.

- Por quê?

- Parece que os Dursley estão tentando evitar que o menino venha para Hogwarts. Se mudaram por mais de quatro vezes, só nessa última semana.

- Coitados. - riu Florence. - Se bem conheço Albus, ele vai infernizá-los. Ele detesta ser ignorado.

* * *

**1º de Setembro 1991**

**A Seleção.**

Florence estava sentada na mesa dos professores, à esquerda do diretor, entre ele e Snape.

- Estou louca para vê-lo. – murmurou Florence.

- Harry é a cara do pai dele. – comentou Dumbledore.

- É, eu saberia disso se eu o tivesse criado. – disse Florence, áspera.

O diretor apenas sorriu.

E os primeiranistas entraram no grande salão, parando em frente à mesa dos professores.

- Fiquem aqui. Certo. - indicava McGonagall. - Agora, quando eu chamar seus nomes, venham e sentem-se neste banco. Eu colocarei o Chapéu Seletor em suas cabeças e saberemos a qual casa pertencem. Mas, antes, o Diretor Albus Dumbledore gostaria de dizer algumas palavras.

Dumbledore levantou.

- Os primeiros anos devem saber que a Floresta Proibida, como diz o nome, é realmente proibida. E o Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, pede que eu lembre a todos que certos objetos são proibidos nos corredores deste castelo, como frisbees dentados e poções do amor, para uma lista completa se dirijam até a sala do nosso zelador. E eu quero avisá-los que a ala esquerda do terceiro andar é proibida para todos aqueles que não desejam uma morte extremamente dolorosa. - e ele finalizou, sentando, acenando para McGonagal prosseguir.

- Vamos começar a seleção. - e McGonagall abriu um longo pergaminho. - Hermione Granger.

E uma menina de cabelos castanhos rebeldes sentou no banquinho.

- Grifinória! - gritou o Chapéu, e a menina foi em direção à mesa da sua Casa.

- Draco Malfoy. – chamou McGonagall.

- Ele é a cara do Lucius. - comentou Florence com Snape.

- Sonserina! - gritou o Chapéu sem nem encostar nos cabelos loiros bem penteados.

- Susan Bones. – chamou McGonagall.

- Lufa-Lufa! - gritou o Chapéu.

- Ronald Weasley. – disse a diretora da Grifinória.

- Quantos filhos tem os Weasley? - perguntou Florence ao marido.

- Sete. Um dia chegaremos lá. - respondeu Snape, baixo, para que só ela ouvisse.

- Ah! Outro Weasley? - falou o Chapéu. - Eu sei exatamente o que fazer com vocês... Grifinória!

- Harry Potter. – chamou McGonagall.

- Ele é realmente a cara de James. – disse Florence, sorrindo.

E o menino veio cautelosamente até o banquinho. Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do salão. McGonagall colocou o Chapéu na cabeça de Harry.

_"Difícil. Muito difícil... inteligente, sim, e uma sede de provar seu valor. Coragem, também, uma mente razoavelmente boa... Talento, ah, sim! Mas... onde colocá-lo?"_

- Sonserina, não... – murmurou Harry.

_"Sonserina não, eh? Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande... está tudo aqui, na sua cabeça. E Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar esta grandeza!"_

- Sonserina, não, por favor.

_"Ok. Se você quer assim, que seja, então..."_

- Grifinória! - gritou o Chapéu.

E a mesa vermelha e dourada era só gritos quando Harry Potter sentou junto a eles.

- Que o banquete se inicie! - falou Dumbledore sorrindo provocativo para os dois sonserinos sentados ao seu lado.

* * *

**Na mesa da Grifinória...**

- Percy, quem é aquele professor? - perguntou Harry.

- Snape. Ele ensina Poções. – disse Percy.

- E a mulher ao lado dele? – perguntou Harry, novamente.

- Dumbledore a apresentou como Srta. Dellacourt, Florence Dellacourt, uma convidada de Durmstrang. Por quê a pergunta? – estranhou Percy.

- Tenho a impressão que já a conheço. - e Harry coçou a testa, sobre a cicatriz de raio que comichava.

* * *

**Após o banquete.**

Como de costume, Dumbledore solicitou a presença de todos os professores em sua sala para a reunião usual de início de ano letivo.

Florence e Snape não ficaram nem um momento perto um do outro. Madame Hooch veio falar com ela:

- E então, querida, como estão aqueles dois pestinhas que lhe obrigaram a abandonar o quadribol no seu sétimo ano?

- Eles estão muito bem, fazem 13 anos em novembro. O tempo voa... – disse Florence.

- Nossa, eu nem gosto de pensar nisso, me faz sentir velha... mas por que eles não vieram para Hogwarts? – perguntou Hooch. – Ficou com medo que Severus os torturasse? – brincou ela.

- Não. – Florence riu. – Eu apenas quero que eles tenham uma experiência na escola longe de casa e como eu já estudei em Durmstrang sei que o ensino lá é otimo. Pois mesmo Hogwarts sendo um internato não dá pra dizer que eles estariam longe...

- E eles são lindos como o pai? – perguntou a professora de quadribol.

Florence pestanejou por um momento até entender que era de Sirius que Hooch falava.

- Ah, sim, eles dois são a cara do pai. – respondeu Florence por fim.

- Severus não pára de olhar pra você. – comentou Sprout, se aproximando.

Florence não disse nada, apenas olhou rapidamente na direção do marido.

- Vocês chegaram a conversar depois... depois que Sirius foi preso? – perguntou a Hooch, curiosa.

- Sim. Somos grandes amigos, hoje em dia. Nada além disso. – mentiu Florence.

- Sabe, quando você chegou aqui, no seu quinto ano, você mudou ele. – comentou Sprout. – Severus sorria perto de você.

Florence não disse nada, olhou para onde Snape estava novamente.

- Mas acho que há certas mágoas que não conseguimos apagar completamente... – suspirou Hooch, triste. – É uma pena. Vocês dois formavam um casal muito bonito.

Florence se cuidou para não sorrir.

* * *

**Mais tarde**

Snape desceu sozinho às masmorras, Florence foi para um aposento no terceiro andar, para não levantar suspeitas, e entrou na lareira em direção ao quarto do marido.

Ela saiu da grande lareira das masmorras e seguiu para o quarto, sentou na cama e retirava os sapatos quando Snape apareceu na porta.

- Então, o que aquelas duas enxeridas estavam querendo saber? – perguntou ele.

- Hooch comentou ser uma pena que eu e você não estejamos mais juntos, Sprout disse que eu mudei você quando cheguei para estudar aqui em Hogwarts... – ela retirava os sapatos. – E elas queriam saber se meus filhos eram tão lindos quanto o pai.

Snape ficou confuso por um momento e depois entendeu, contraindo os lábios, em desagrado.

- Elas ainda acham que eles são filhos do cachorro. – rosnou ele.

Florence não comentou nada, apenas olhou para o marido, repreendendo a maneira como ele se referira a Sirius.

Ela levantou da cama e seguiu para o banheiro.

- Quer ajuda para tomar banho? – perguntou Snape, os olhos negros brilhando, maliciosos.

Florence se virou para ele, parada na porta do banheiro.

- Claro. – e ela sorriu, desejo refletido nos olhos verdes. Você sabe que eu nunca fico molhada o suficiente quando tomo banho sozinha. – murmurou ela.

E Snape a seguiu para o banheiro.

* * *

**Setembro de 1991**

**Segunda semana de aulas.**

**Mansão Snape.**

A família Snape via televisão. Todos os quatro filhos sentados no carpete, jogavam um jogo de cartas trouxa chamado Truco. Não se podia afirmar quem estava blefando mais, se Elizabeth ou James.

Florence estava no sofá, deitada nos braços do marido.

- Você não vai acreditar. - começou Snape, passando as mãos nos cabelos da esposa.

- No quê? - perguntou Florence, desviando os olhos da TV para o rosto do marido.

- McGonagall colocou Harry no time de quadribol da Grifinória!

- No primeiro ano? – comentou James. – Isso é estranho... garanto que só por que ele é o tal que sobreviveu!

- Minerva disse que ele é um ótimo apanhador. E que os treinos não vão interferir nos estudos. Até _nisso _ele puxou ao pai. – comentou Snape, ácido.

- Por que você diz isso? - Florence se sentou reta no sofá e o encarou, sorrindo. – O que você fez? Quantos pontos você descontou da criança já no primeiro dia de aula, Severus?

- Dez. – disse Snape.

- Por quê? – perguntou Nicholas.

- Fiz duas perguntas, ele não soube responder nenhuma. Tirei cinco pontos por isso. Os outros cinco foram por ter me desrespeitado em sala de aula. – explicou Snape.

- O que ele fez? Respirou alto demais? - provocou Elizabeth.

Snape olhou para a filha, tentando intimidá-la, o que não surtiu efeito nenhum, tendo ele recebido de volta o mesmo olhar que lançara, seguido de um sorriso igual ao da esposa.

* * *

**Novembro de 1991**

Com a proximidade das primeiras provas, Snape passava mais tempo no castelo, foram poucas as vezes que ele apareceu em casa, por duas semanas.

* * *

**Masmorras.**

**5 e 15 da manhã.**

Batidas na porta.

_"Quem será à essa hora? Albus caiu da cama!"_

Snape estava apenas de calças, sem sapatos, e com a camisa branca não completamente fechada. Abriu a porta bruscamente, pronto para chutar Dumbledore para fora das masmorras.

Florence estava ali.

- Sra. Snape? - ele sorriu. - À que devo a honra?

- Não estou me sentindo bem, Prof. Snape. - ela falou num sussurro malicioso.

Ele entendeu a maldade, saindo da frente da porta para que ela entrasse, olhando rapidamente para o corredor, vendo se não havia ninguém ali.

- E a senhora já procurou a enfermaria do castelo? – perguntou Snape, fechando a porta.

- Não adiantaria.

- Não? Mas do quê sofre? – ele caminhou com ela até a sala.

- Sinto tanto calor, que dói... – Florence ofegava, teatralmente.

- Onde esses calores ocorrem, exatamente?

- Aqui. - e ela desceu a mão por entre as pernas, acariciando-se. - Um calor. - ela fechara os olhos, a cabeça jogada para trás, a provocá-lo.

- E isso ocorre... com que freqüência? - Snape engoliu em seco, mantendo-se profissional.

- Sempre, professor. - Florence caminhou até ele, encostando os corpos, roçando seus lábios sobre os dele. - Sempre que você está por perto.

Snape a tomou nos braços, beijando seus lábios, possessivo. Ergueu-a do chão, depositando-a sentada sobre uma mesa, ficando entre suas pernas.

- Eu acho que tenho o remédio para os seus calores, Sra. Snape. - ele atacava seu pescoço, a voz rouca, macia, sendo sussurrada maliciosamente em seu ouvido.

- Tem? – ela arfou.

- Mas ele é de efeito temporário, dentro de no máximo 24hs você poderá voltar a sentir estes calores. – ele abriu as calças.

- E o que eu faço quando eles voltarem? – murmurou Florence.

- Terá de tomar outra dose.

E Snape desceu as mãos para suas pernas, abrindo a saia, retirando-a. A blusa delicada de botões foi cuidadosamente retirada, com seus seios recebendo muita atenção das mãos e dos lábios dele. Snape desceu uma mão ao seu meio, sentindo-a molhada entre as pernas, penetrando-lhe dois dedos. Florence se agarrou os fios negros, arranhando as costas e os ombros dele, gemendo, implorando para que lhe penetrasse.

Não demorou muito para que Snape acatasse o pedido da esposa. Foi ao senti-la apertando seus dedos, que ele os trocou por seu membro, tomando sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que se enterrava por inteiro dentro dela. Fazendo-a gozar quase que imediatamente.

Florence abriu mais as pernas, instintivamente, sentindo-o aprofundar-se mais dentro dela. E não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no homem que lhe possuía prazerosamente. Cada investida dele em seu corpo lhe causava uma sensação de enfraquecimento. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo dele, arranhando-o. Aproximou seus lábios e mordeu os dele. Snape perdeu o controle que ainda lhe restava, investiu sua língua contra a dela, sentindo a boca quente e prazerosa da mulher.

E os movimentos tornaram-se mais violentos. Florence sentia o membro dele latejando entre suas pernas, jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, uma onda de choque percorrendo seu corpo.

- Não pare... não pare. – gemia Florence.

Sentiu-o aumentar os movimentos e moveu seu quadril o melhor que podia. Ouviu ele gemer contra seus seios, as pernas trêmulas, e soube que não ia agüentar muito mais tempo. Suas bocas se encontraram novamente, ela enfiou a mão entre os cabelos negros, suas respirações e gemidos tentando encaixarem-se em meio ao beijo. E, então, ela gozou, arqueando o corpo para trás, um gemido alto de prazer, seguido pelo nome dele, repetidas vezes.

Ele a estocou por mais algumas vezes e se retirou de dentro dela.

- Por que não se ajoelha, Sra. Snape? - ele rosnou, ofegante.

Florence desceu da mesa, encarando-o com um sorriso de quem vai receber um prêmio. Se pôs de joelhos e segurou o membro úmido, chupando apenas a cabeça, delicadamente, fazendo Snape se apoiar na mesa, as mãos espalmadas, grunhindo de prazer. Logo ela o abocanhou, chupando-o com vontade, lambendo por toda a extensão, levando-o à loucura.

- Pare. - ele arfou, segurando em seus cabelos, para que ela não mais alcançasse seu membro.

Snape caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se largado, os olhos fixos nela. Florence não precisou de um segundo convite. Entendera o que ele queria. Gatinhou até ele, sensualmente. Olhos negros, pesados de desejo, a observavam gatinhar até onde ele estava. Nua, deliciosa, subindo em seu colo, montando nele, gemendo ao senti-lo agarrar seus quadris e forçá-la a sentar, violentamente. Florence jogou o corpo para trás, gemendo alto, deliciada de prazer. Snape podia ver seu pau entrando e saindo do corpo dela e o prazer atingiu níveis críticos. Ele a puxou pelos cabelos, o rosto vermelho, banhado pelo suor, estampado de desejo e prazer. A fez sentar, forte, metendo fundo. Florence abriu mais as pernas e gemeu alto. E ele começou a sentir as contrações do orgasmo dela, segurou-se como pode e sorriu instintivamente ao vê-la estremecer com o clímax, mais forte que o primeiro, mais intenso e demorado. E em meio aos gemidos altos que banhavam seus ouvidos, ele se deixou despejar dentro do calor e do aperto dela.

* * *

Depois das respirações se acalmarem, eles se vestiram.

- O que veio fazer aqui à essa hora? – perguntou Snape.

- Matar as saudades do meu marido... e te entregar isto. – e Florence passou um embrulho de presente para ele. - É o presente de natal do Harry. Eu estava limpando o sótão e encontrei uma foto de Lily e James que eu tirei, aqui em Hogwarts, então, coloquei ela num porta-retrato e quero que você coloque debaixo da árvore de natal da Grifinória.

- Certo. - Snape bocejou, enquanto pegava uma camisa e vestia. - Droga. Vou dar aulas completamente morto hoje... – reclamou.

- Arrependido de ter me recebido? – perguntou Florence.

- Eu poderia mentir e dizer que sim, mas... não. Você pode vir me visitar todos os dias às 5 da manhã. - ironizou ele.

- Vou indo, seu rabugento. - Florence brincou, o beijando, e entrou nas chamas da lareira.

Snape terminou de se arrumar e seguiu para o Grande Salão.

* * *

**Maio 1992**

**Mansão Snape**

Era tarde da noite, Florence estava nervosa. Algo estava errado. Muito errado. Resolveu ir para Hogwarts.

- Tiffany. - chamou.

- Sim, Mestra? - a elfa apareceu.

- Vou dar uma passada em Hogwarts, não devo demorar. Diga para Mel ficar de olho nas crianças pra mim. - e entrou na lareira. - Hogwarts, Masmorras.

* * *

Mas Snape não estava nas masmorras. Florence foi para os corredores, subindo ao primeiro andar.

- Srta. Dellacourt? - chamou uma voz conhecida e ela se virou.

- Sev... Prof. Snape! – ela foi em direção ao marido.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - murmurou ele, ao se aproximar.

- Eu... tive um pressentimento. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim. - ele respirou fundo, estava cansado e irritado. Snape puxou a esposa pelo braço, voltando pelo corredor, para as masmorras. - Quirell não era _apenas_ o Quirell. – disse quando entraram na sala de Poções. - Aparentemente, ele estava, por falta de palavra melhor, possuído pelo que restou da alma de seu pai. Harry o seguiu até onde estava escondida a Pedra Filosofal e impediu Quirell de pôr as mãos nela.

- Mas como está o menino? – preocupou-se Florence.

- Potter está bem. Está dormindo na enfermaria. Pomfrey me garantiu que amanhã pela manhã ele estará de pé para assistir às aulas, sem maiores danos.

- E Quirell?

- Morto. E o que quer que o tenha habitado, sumiu.

Ouviram um barulho no corredor, próximo à porta da sala de poções. Snape puxou Florence para um nicho da parede, escondendo-a com o próprio corpo. O barulho cessou.

- Hmm, estou com tanto medo dos alunos, Prof. Snape. - ronronou ela, passando as mãos pelo peito dele.

- Pare. Imagine se alguém entra aqui e nos vê.- e eles seguiram para os aposentos íntimos dele.

- Seria um escândalo. – e Florence sorriu, maliciosa. - Acabaria com as esperanças de centenas de alunas dos sexto e sétimo anos.

Snape apenas bufou e revirou os olhos perante aquele comentário.

- Vá para casa. - falou ele, autoritário, apontando para a lareira.

- Você não virá para casa comigo? - Florence parou em frente à lareira, desabotoando o casaco e atirando-o no sofá.

- Não, eu dormirei aqui esta noite. - o tom frio, seco, prevendo pelo casaco atirado o que a esposa intencionava. - Final de ano letivo, provas demais para corrigir. Vá pra casa!

- Eu poderia ficar e lhe ajudar. - verdes corriam maliciosos pelo corpo dele, despindo-o num olhar.

- Não. Você vai agora para casa. E pare de me olhar assim, Florence!

- _Assim_ como? - ela se aproximou, passando as mãos por ele, roçando os lábios no pescoço. - Como se eu quisesse ser abusada por um professor?

Snape se desvencilhou das carícias e foi em direção à lareira, respirando fundo para não ceder e jogá-la na cama.

- Vá para casa. - Snape esticou a vasilha com o pó de Floo para ela, mas esta estava vazia. - Florence, o que foi que você fez com meu pó de Floo?

- Não sei do quê você está falando. - ela falou, despreocupadamente, enquanto retirava os sapatos, caminhando em direção à porta do banheiro; o vestido, em seguida, escorregando pelo corpo. - Vou tomar um banho, _professor_. - ela entrou no banheiro.

Snape ficou parado em frente à lareira, o vasilhame vazio nas mãos.

Não cederia!

_"Quem ela pensa que é para..." _

E um sutiã branco foi jogado do banheiro para a sala. Ele tremeu nas bases.

_"Não... se eu for até lá, estarei me entregando à uma chantagenzinha barata..." _

E uma peça íntima, branca e rendada foi atirada para fora do banheiro.

Snape engoliu em seco, atirou o pote vazio no chão, desabotoou a capa e caminhou até o maldito banheiro.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **uma pequena cena foi adicionada.

Bem, começamos a Terceira Parte.

Terceiro capítulo do dia à pedido de **Hatake KaguraLari** (sim, os dois bebês do capítulo anterior são Liz e Chris. E essa campanha é uma boa idéia mas eu duvido que a Flor tope... rsrs) e **Jaque** (por enquanto é só uma filha no clã Snape, mas mais duas virão! E o Harry já apareceu neste capítulo e os problemas já começaram pro garoto.)

Beijos, meninas!

**REVIEWS!**


	53. O Caso Diário

****

Cap. 52 - O Caso do Diário

**Outubro 1992**

Snape acabara de chegar às masmorras. Estava cansado, com saudades de casa, dos filhos, da esposa.

Entrou nos seus aposentos e parou no meio da sala, sentindo que havia alguém ali. Um casaco de lã creme com um perfume único sobre o sofá o fez abrir um sorriso.

Foi até o quarto. Florence estava deitada na cama, lendo, de camisola, as costas para a porta. Ele se deitou atrás dela, abraçando-a, beijando seu ombro, pescoço e nuca. Florence se virou e envolveu o pescoço do marido, oferecendo seus lábios, que ele beijou, lentamente, passando naquele toque a saudade que ele sentia dela.

- Achei que eu ia dormir aqui sozinha... – murmurou Florence. – Por que demorou tanto pra vir pra cá?

- Albus me chamou... mas o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Quer que eu desenhe? – disse ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada e a camisola sendo erguida na perna.

- Vou tomar um banho. – disse Snape, correndo os olhos pelo corpo dela e passando as mãos pelas coxas que ela expusera.

- Já jantou?

- Não. – respondeu ele, indo para o banheiro.

Florence levantou da cama e pediu um jantar aos elfos nas cozinhas.

"_Ashta sif._" – ela ouviu.

- O quê? – disse ela em voz alta.

"_Siif asshe ashta." _– ela ouviu de novo.

Snape voltou ao quarto e não encontrou Florence por ali. Foi até a sala e a viu numa parede, a mão encostada na pedra fria, o rosto concentrado.

- O que houve, Flor?

- Parseltongue... – murmurou ela.

- O quê?

- Eu ouvi alguém falando em Parseltongue! – Florence exclamou, voltando a tocar a parede, caminhando por ela. – Mas agora parou.

- Você deve ter imaginado, Florence. Ninguém nesse castelo fala Parseltongue. – disse Snape.

- Talvez. – ela murmurou.

- Vamos jantar, estou com muita fome.

E eles seguiram de volta para o quarto, sentando-se à pequena mesa que havia sido servida ali.

Jantaram tranquilamente.

Foram deitar após a sobremesa.

- Eu pensei em você o dia todo. – murmurou Snape em meio a um beijo. – Eu acabaria indo pra casa hoje, se você não viesse pra cá.

- Sua filha está doida de saudades de você... ela não tem com quem discutir quando você não está em casa. – riu Florence. – Liz tem o seu gênio completamente...

- E ela é linda como você. – murmurou Snape, olhando nos olhos verdes que tanto amava.

Ele foi beijar a esposa novamente mas Florence ouviu:

"_Shhs kst shta."_

- De novo! – ela empurrou o marido. – Eu ouvi de novo, a voz, e eu acho que vai matar alguém! – ela exclamou, apavorada.

- Matar? Mas... quem mais além de você poderia estar falando Parseltongue neste castelo, Florence? – perguntou Snape.

- Eu não sei, mas temos que ir verificar!

E eles se vestiram e ganharam os corredores em questão de minutos.

* * *

Ao dobrarem num corredor do terceiro andar, Snape e Florence viram que algo realmente havia acontecido. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em pé no meio do corredor, olhando para a gata de Filch que estava pendurada num candelabro, de cabeça para baixo. Uma frase escrita na parede. O casal Snape se entreolhou, preocupado.

Mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa para evitar que outros alunos vissem aquilo ali, duas turmas, uma de corvinais, outra de sonserinos, apareceram no corredor.

Draco leu o que estava escrito na parede:

- A Câmara Secreta foi aberta. Inimigos do herdeiro tomem cuidado. – e o loiro olhou para Hermione. – Vocês serão os próximos, sangues-ruins.

E Filch apareceu, empurrando os alunos para chegar até onde o trio grifinório estava.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Filch, e ele viu a gata. – Madame Norra? Você...? – e ele olhou para Harry. – Você matou minha gata! Eu vou matar você! Eu vou te matar! – gritava o zelador.

- Argus! – gritou Dumbledore, aparecendo no corredor com McGonagall, Lockhart, Sprout e Pomfrey. Ele leu a mensagem na parede e olhou para Florence, preocupado. – Todos os alunos, encaminhem-se para seus dormitórios. Todos com exceção de vocês três. – o diretor apontou para o trio grifinório. – E ela não está morta, Argus. Madame Norra foi apenas petrificada.

- Ah, foi um azar que eu não estivesse por perto. – disse Lockhart, se aproximando da gata. – Eu a teria salvo. Eu sei exatamente o contra-feitiço que impediria que isso acontecesse. – e ele piscou para Florence, galanteador.

Ela tentou não sorrir da cara que o marido fez para Lockhart.

- Agora, como ela foi petrificada é que é um mistério. – disse Dumbledore.

- Pergunte a ele! – exclamou Argus, apontando para Harry.

- Não, Diretor, eu não fiz nada. – defendeu-se Harry. – Eu nunca toquei na Madame Norra.

- Se me permite, Diretor. – disse Snape, andando em direção ao trio. – Talvez Potter e os amigos estivessem apenas no local errado e na hora errada.

Os três grifinórios se entreolharam, sem entender. Florence olhou para o marido, entendendo menos ainda.

- Entretanto. - continuou Snape. – As circunstâncias são suspeitas. Eu, por exemplo, não me lembro de ter visto Potter entrar no grande salão para jantar.

- Ah, eu acredito isso que seja minha culpa, Severus. – disse Lockhart. – Harry estava me ajudando a responder as cartas das minhas fãs. – e ele sorriu para Florence, piscando outra vez.

E Florence teve uma enorme vontade de gargalhar. Claramente Lockhart não sabia o perigo de vida que estava correndo.

- Por isso que eu e o Rony fomos procurar pelo Harry, Professor. – disse Hermione, praticamente impedindo um assassinato, sem saber. – Nós o encontramos e aí ele disse que... – ela pareceu nervosa e olhou para os amigos.

Florence leu os pensamentos da menina: _"... que tinha ouvido uma voz, ele disse que essa voz ia matar alguém."_

- Continue, Srta. Granger. – disse Snape.

- Eu disse que eu não estava com fome. – interrompeu Harry. – Voltávamos para nosso salão comunal quando encontramos Madame Norra.

Snape olhou para Dumbledore.

- São inocentes até que se prove o contrário, Severus. – disse o diretor.

- Minha gata foi petrificada! Eu quero ver alguém sendo punido! – gritou Filch.

- Nós vamos poder curá-la, Argus. – tranqüilizou-o Dumbledore. – Se bem me lembro, Sprout está cultivando mandrágoras que logo estarão prontas para serem colhidas e darão um poderoso elixir que nos permitirá curar Madame Norra.

- Mas é claro! - exclamou Lockhart. – Eu mesmo me encarregarei de preparar tal elixir!

- Devo lembrá-lo quem é o Mestre em Poções deste castelo, Lockhart? – rosnou Snape.

Florence saiu dali rapidamente não segurando mais a vontade de rir.

* * *

Snape encontrou a esposa já nos aposentos nas masmorras.

- Então, agora você acredita em mim? – perguntou Florence, desafiadora.

- Você ouviu alguém falando Parseltongue. Mas quem falou? E o que isso tem a ver com a gata petrificada? – respondeu Snape, cético.

- Eu ouvi Parseltongue, e o Harry também. – disse Florence, olhando para o marido, séria.

- O quê? – Snape sentou na cama e retirava os sapatos.

- Eu li isso nos pensamentos da menina Granger. – explicou ela.

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido, Flor! É absurdo! Harry não teria como falar...

- Será que não? – interrompeu ela. – Albus sabe de coisas que não nos conta, Severus, ele sabe que algo aconteceu. Ele deve saber que Harry pode falar Parseltongue, se não sabe eu aposto que ele tem ao menos uma idéia de que isso é possível. – Florence sentou na cama. – Mas o que é essa Câmara Secreta?

- Uma lenda diz que Salazar Slytherin criou uma câmara em um lugar escondido deste castelo. - respondeu Snape, retirando a camisa e as calças. - E lá dentro ele colocou um monstro que esperaria ali até que seu verdadeiro herdeiro retornasse à Hogwarts. – e ele olhou para a esposa, sugestivamente.

- Está querendo dizer que a culpa disso pode ser minha? Só porque eu estou aqui, um monstro começou a andar pelos corredores, sibilando em Parseltongue, com intuito de expurgar o castelo de todos os trouxas? – exclamou Florence, brava. - Isso sim é que é absurdo, Severus! E o que a pobre gata teria a ver com isso?

- Não sei. Isso é tudo muito estranho. E perigoso.

- E mais, se é minha culpa, por que o monstro não atacou ninguém na época que eu estudava aqui? – perguntou Florence.

- Eu não sei. Mas quem mais teria sangue de Salazar Slytherin neste castelo? Quem mais teria poderes de Parseltongue para comandar o tal monstro? – perguntou Snape.

- Eu não sei. Mas como eu disse antes: Albus sabe.

* * *

**Fevereiro de 1993**

Florence foi à Hogwarts assistir a reabertura do Clube de Duelos, em que o marido seria ajudante de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Estavam todos no grande salão, uma única mesa comprida no meio do salão estava sendo usada como palco de duelos. Ela entrou com Snape e sentou-se em uma cadeira, na ala sonserina. Snape parou atrás da cadeira dela, como um guarda.

- Mas que bela surpresa! - comentou Lockhart, beijando-lhe a mão. – Veio me ver, Srta. Dellacourt?

- Eu não perderia a reabertura do Clube de Duelos por nada! – disse Florence, cuidando para não rir.

Snape rosnou às costas dela.

- Certo. Sente-se e aprecie! E pode me chamar de Gilderoy.- ele piscou para Florence, tentando ser charmoso. E ele subiu ao palco. - Todos podem me ouvir? Todos podem me ver? Ótimo! Dumbledore me concedeu permissão para reabrir o Clube de Duelos. Prof. Snape se ofereceu para ser meu ajudante. Mas não se preocupem. Vocês ainda terão seu Mestre de Poções, quando eu acabar com ele. - e sorriu para Florence.

Snape subiu ao palco, visivelmente irritado.

Ambos se puseram em posição de ataque.

- _Expelliarmus_! - lançou Snape.

E Lockhart voou uns bons metros, levantando-se rapidamente, tentando disfarçar a dor da queda.

- Devo dizer, Prof. Snape, que era muito óbvio o que você iria fazer...

- Seria mais prudente, primeiro, _ensinar _aos alunos _como _bloquear feitiços simples. Prof. Lockhart. – disse ele, seco.

- Ahm... uma ótima idéia, Prof. Snape. Preciso de dois voluntários. - Lockhart se virou, olhando entre os alunos. - Potter, Weasley, que tal vocês?

- A varinha do Weasley causa devastação com o mais simples dos feitiços. Mandaríamos Potter para a enfermaria em uma caixa de fósforos. Posso sugerir alguém da minha Casa? Malfoy, talvez? - e se virou para o garoto, que tratou de subir rapidamente.

Florence balançou a cabeça em negativa para Snape, mas com um sorriso no rosto. A velha rixa Grifinória X Sonserina.

Draco e Harry subiram ao palco, se pondo em posição de ataque.

- Quando eu contar até três. - começou Lockhart. - Vocês devem lançar feitiços para desarmar, _apenas desarmar_, seu oponente. Um, dois...

- _Expulso_! - gritou Malfoy, e Harry voou metros para trás.

- _Stupefy_! - respondeu Harry, se levantando.

E foi a vez de Malfoy ir ao chão, caindo sentado. Snape levantou o afilhado pela gola da camisa.

- _Serpensortia_!

E uma cobra avançou em direção a Harry, mas mudando de rumo na metade do caminho, indo para cima de um aluno.

- Deixe que eu livro você dela, Potter... – disse Snape indo em direção à cobra, mas...

- Prof. Snape, me permita. - intrometeu-se Lockhart, apontando para o animal. - _Alarte Ascendare_.

E a cobra voou uns três metros para cima. Caindo ainda mais enfurecida, resolvida a partir de vez para cima do menino Flechtley. Harry se aproximou da cobra, ela o olhou.

- _Asta has ashi, asta has si eff._ - e o animal o encarou, ainda em dúvida entre atacar ou obedecer.

Florence se levantou da cadeira, olhando para o menino, o coração pulando perante a confirmação das habilidades do menino.

Snape olhou para a esposa, espantado, como todos ali.

- _Asta has ashi eff!_ - ordenou Harry e o animal obedeceu, parando e o encarando, inofensivo.

- _Vipera Evanesca_. - murmurou Snape e a cobra desapareceu.

Todos no grande salão estavam em silêncio, olhando para a cena que se desenrolara.

Harry estranhou que todos o olhassem, aparentemente confusos.

* * *

Florence e Snape foram para a sala do diretor.

- Eu já sabia disso, eu tinha visto os pensamentos da Hermione Granger naquele dia em que os pegamos no corredor. – disse Florence olhando para o marido como quem diz: "eu já tinha te dito".

- Mas eu não consigo compreender como ele pode? – perguntou Snape, olhando para o Diretor.

- Eu estou entendendo tanto quanto vocês, Severus. Sei que é geneticamente impossível, James não obtinha sangue Slytherin na família. Muito menos Lily. – disse Dumbledore.

- Será que é ele quem está abrindo a Câmara Secreta? - perguntou Florence.

- Não. Ele tem bom coração, como a mãe. - respondeu Snape, em pé, em frente à lareira. - Nunca vi Harry tendo preconceitos contra nascidos-trouxas. Inclusive, Hermione Granger é trouxa.

- Mas nós sabemos que ter amigos nascidos-trouxas não é garantia de que a pessoa não se torne comensal da morte no futuro, Severus. - replicou Florence, sentada na cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor.

- Não briguem, crianças. - pediu Dumbledore. - Não acho que seja Harry quem abre a Câmara e solta... seja lá o que tem lá dentro.

Snape olhou para o diretor, sério:

- E se for Florence...?

Mas Dumbledore o interrompeu:

- E também não acho que possa ser sua simples presença neste castelo, Florence. Alguém está efetivamente abrindo a câmara. E será difícil descobrir quem... – Dumbledore respirou fundo. - Eu acho que seria muito bom se você passasse uns dois dias aqui no castelo, Florence. Talvez você escute alguém mais falando Parseltongue e possa nos ajudar a encontrar a entrada para a tal Câmara Secreta.

- Ela não vai ficar. - falou Snape.

- Por que não? - perguntou Florence, sem entender a proibição.

- Porque não. - falou o marido, emburrado.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você... - ela riu, levantando, caminhando até o marido. - Severus, você está com _ciúmes_?

- Não quero você andando pelo castelo. Não enquanto Lockhart estiver aqui.

- Você _está_ com ciúmes! - Florence o beijou, sorrindo. - Adoro quando você fica emburrado por ciúmes! - ela o beijou de novo, sendo abraçada pela cintura. - Está vendo isso, Albus?

- Estou sim, Florence. - respondeu um sorridente Dumbledore. - E, devemos admitir, Severus tem muitos motivos para ter ciúmes. Afinal de contas, Lockhart fica sempre se pavoneando para cima de você. Mas, sinto muito, meu filho, Florence fica por pelo menos dois dias.

- Nas masmorras. - rosnou ele.

- Mas não nos seus aposentos. - replicou Dumbledore.

- Mas _nas masmorras_. - repetiu Snape.

* * *

Mais duas crianças foram atacadas, sem que ninguém identificasse o atacante ou tivesse uma pista do que seria o monstro.

* * *

**Maio 1993**

Era tarde da noite. Florence estava nos aposentos do marido, conversavam, tomando um vinho, sentados juntos no sofá em frente à lareira. Quando McGonagall os interrompeu, chamando Snape pela rede Floo:

- Severus. Uma garota foi atacada.

- Quem?

- Hermione Granger.

Snape se levantou, vestindo a capa, Florence o ajudou a fechar os muitos botões das roupas, o beijando antes dele sair.

* * *

Três dias já haviam se passado do ataque à Hermione. Florence, a pedido do diretor, se mantivera no castelo, apenas indo em casa pela manhã para ver os filhos.

* * *

Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter aproveitavam o bom tempo para fazer o trabalho de História no pátio. Snape e Florence passaram por eles.

- O que acha que os dois tanto fazem juntos? - cochichou Rony.

- O Prof. Dumbledore disse que ela está aqui para ajudar Snape a preparar a poção que vai trazer todo mundo de volta ao normal. Você não escutou ele dizendo isso ontem, no café da manhã? - respondeu Harry, em voz igualmente baixa.

- Sim, mas...

- _Mas_, o quê, Rony?

- Mas os dois estão sempre juntos. _Sempre_. - repetiu o ruivo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Harry, chateando-se.

- Será que... eles estão... você sabe... _juntos_?

- Snape e a Srta. Dellacourt? Não me faça rir, Rony!

- Ora, por que não? Tem gosto pra tudo. Apesar de que... ela é linda pra caramba... e ele é um morcegão sebosento. – disse o menino, com cara de nojo.

- Exatamente! Só _você _para pensar numa bobagem dessas! Se a Mione estivesse aqui, ela ia xingar você e rir da sua cara! – ria Harry.

- Ué, por quê?

- Porque você tem ideias ridículas! Agora, vamos, ainda precisamos terminar o trabalho de Transfiguração.

- Verdade. Sem a Hermione para nos ajudar a quantidade de dever de casa parece ter se multiplicado descontroladamente. – reclamou Rony. – Não vejo a hora de ter ela de volta.

E os dois se levantaram, rumando para a biblioteca.

* * *

**Junho 1993**

**Mansão Snape**

Hoje seria o dia em que os alunos seriam despetrificados.

Já era noite, Florence estava em casa, esperando pelo marido para saber notícias. Mas já passavam das onze horas e nada dele chegar. Ela foi para a sala de tv e acabou adormecendo no sofá.

* * *

Snape chegou em casa e não encontrou a esposa na biblioteca, nem no quarto. Foi para a sala de tv. Florence dormia no sofá. Se aproximou.

- Flor, linda. Acorda... - ele murmurou, acarinhando os cachos dela.

Florence se espreguiçou e sentou no sofá.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ela, sonolenta.

- 3hs.

- 3hs? - espantou-se ela. - Mas... o que aconteceu? - Florence pousou os olhos na expressão cansada do marido.

- Resumindo a história... – suspirou Snape. - Ginevra Weasley, durante todo o período letivo, esteve escrevendo em um diário que encontrou dentre seus livros. O tal diário era uma horcrux.

- Uma _horcrux_? - espantou-se Florence. - Quem daria algo tão maligno para uma criança?

- Lucius.

- Quer dizer que essa horcrux era do...? - falou Florence, temerosa.

- Sim. A parte da alma de seu pai que habitava o tal diário estava controlando a menina para que _ela _abrisse a Câmara Secreta. Esta noite, ela foi raptada pela alma do diário e levada para a tal Câmara. E então, Harry a salvou.

- Harry? Mas... e o monstro que lá habitava?

- Ele, inacreditavelmente, matou o monstro, que era um basilisco, com ajuda de Fawkes, o Chapéu Seletor e... – explicava Snape, cansado.

- Fawkes e o _Chapéu Seletor_? - repetiu Florence, sem acreditar ter entendido.

- Sim. E a espada de Godric Gryffindor. – completou ele.

- Por Merlin! Que loucura... e eles estão bem?

- Sim. O mesmo não pode ser dito de Lockhart. – comentou Snape num sorriso maldoso.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Tentou fugir. Harry e o Ronald Weasley o impediram e o levaram com eles para a Câmara Secreta. Lockhart tentou dar uma de esperto e obliviar os dois meninos, mas utilizou a varinha quebrada do Weasley para tanto e o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. – explicou Snape. - Permanentemente.

- Que... interessante. - mas Florence não se controlou e desabou a rir. - Isso é hilário, Severus!

- Também acho. Mas, estou morto de cansaço. Dumbledore deu o dia de folga para mim amanhã, só o que eu quero é tomar um banho e cair na cama.

- Vem. - Florence se levantou e o puxou pela mão. - Eu te ajudo a relaxar.

* * *

Eles entraram no quarto. Florence foi até o banheiro, deixando a banheira enchendo e voltou para o quarto para ajudar o marido a se despir. Ao se aproximar, Snape envolveu sua cintura, beijando-lhe os lábios, correndo as mãos pelo corpo, por debaixo da camisola branca de seda e renda que ela usava. Desceu a boca para o pescoço dela, acariciando um seio sobre o tecido. Florence abriu a camisa dele, botão por botão, arranhando a pele que ia sendo exposta. Snape a prensou contra a parede, erguendo-a do chão, as pernas enlaçando sua cintura. Um murmúrio e ela não pesava quase nada. Ele rasgou a camisola, abocanhando um mamilo, esfregando-se entre suas pernas. E a tinha entregue em seus braços, para seu deleite. Desceu uma mão ao seu meio, dois dedos sendo penetrados nela. Um gemido alto se fazendo ouvir. Algumas carícias mais e ele pode senti-la se fechando sobre seus dedos. Retirou-os, descendo-a da parede.

- Linda... - ele ficou a observando, a respiração descompassada, os lábios entreabertos, os seios subindo e descendo, as pernas separadas, a umidade visível entre elas. - Gostosa. - ele sibilou, rouco de desejo, passando as mãos pelas curvas dela, levando a camisola rasgada ao chão, tirando as roupas que ainda vestia.

Verdes escuros cheios de desejo o encaravam, enquanto se despia. Fitando, faminta, o membro rígido que a cueca mal continha.

- Não. - riu Snape. - Não, agora. Primeiro, eu preciso tomar um banho. Você vem comigo. Depois... bem, depois você terá o que merece.- a voz rouca de desejo.

Florence se arrepiou. Ele estava no comando, como sempre. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era obedecer. Snape entrou na água quente da banheira. Ela em seguida, se ajoelhando entre as pernas dele, escorregando o sabonete pelo tórax largo, descendo pela virilha, o masturbando.

- Pare. - arfou ele. Abrindo os olhos, tomando-lhe os lábios. - Deite na cama e me espere.- murmurou entre o beijo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. - ela sussurrou em resposta e saiu da banheira.

Florence deitou na cama, aguardando por ele. Adorava servi-lo, sentir o poder que ele exercia sobre ela. A maneira imediata que seu corpo reagia aos toques, ao mero vibrar da voz rouca.

Snape saiu do banheiro, parando ao lado da cama. Observando o banquete que lhe era oferecido. Os longos cachos espalhados pelo travesseiro, os seios fartos, o ventre plano, os quadris largos, as coxas rijas entreabertas, um convite. Não esperou nem mais um segundo, se pôs de joelhos entre as pernas dela, se esfregando em sua entrada. Florence o encarava, verdes implorando que ele a penetrasse. Snape se deliciava, era sua concepção de paraíso. Seu paraíso particular. E ele não mais resistiu, deslizando para dentro dela, para dentro do aperto úmido e quente dela, quase gozando ao fazê-lo, ouvindo os gemidos de prazer dela. E iniciou um ritmo, forte, impetuoso, fundo. Uma mão imobilizando as dela sobre a cabeça, a outra pressionando seus quadris contra o colchão, os lábios trabalhando em seus seios, pescoço e boca.

E ele a sentiu se fechando ao seu redor. Os gemidos aumentando de volume, incoerentes, e ela gozou. Mais algumas estocadas e ela o apertava mais, deliciosamente, gritando de prazer. E Snape não mais se segurou, jorrando dentro dela, desabando de cansaço, puxando-a para seus braços.

Adormeceram.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Muita coisa nova neste capítulo!

_Parseltongue:_ pra quem não sabe, é Língua de Cobra em ingês.

**Hatake KaguraLari:** entre os gêmeos (1978) e Elizabeth (1982) são 4 anos e entre ela e o Chris (1987) são cinco anos. Agora no início é quase que um ano por capítulo, mas a partir do próximo capítulo já serão mais capítulos por ano (nossa ficou confuso isso rsrs).

**Jaque:** os gêmeos estudam em Durmstrang (eu sou muito tonta, porque eu revisei o capítulo e não escrevi isso *mebataporfavor*), mas já mudei isso. Obrigada por me alertar.

**Yasmin Potter:** o poder andou subindo sua cabeça... sua doida. (rsrsrs)

**REVIEWS!**


	54. O Caso Black

****

Capítulo 53 – O Caso Black

**Agosto de 1993**

**23hs**

Em um bar pouco conhecido em Hogsmead, dois homens conversavam discretamente. Sirius Black e Remus Lupin bebiam cerveja amanteigada e cuidavam a porta do local.

- Eu senti falta disso aqui... – murmurou Black, indicando a garrafa de cerveja.

- Eu imagino, amigo. – disse Lupin, sorrindo apesar de visivelmente nervoso. – Ele está demorando... – murmurou Lupin.

- Ele está atrasado. - resmungou Black.

E a porta do bar se abriu.

- Lá está ele. – disse Lupin.

Lupin acenou para Snape que veio na direção deles.

- Há treze anos que não o vejo e você ainda não mudou de roupa. – provocou Sirius.

- E você continua encantador. - Snape respondeu entediado, sentando. - Eu tive que resolver um problema. - e um quase sorriso se formou ao lembrar das reclamações dos gêmeos por não permitir que o acompanhassem.

- O que poderia ser tão importante? - continuou Black, revoltado. - Um minuto poderia ser o suficiente para me descobrirem aqui!

Snape levava um copo aos lábios e parou no meio do caminho, olhando para Sirius e então para Lupin, perguntando:

- Você não contou a ele?

- Não. - respondeu Lupin, se escondendo dentro da caneca de cerveja. - Achei que você deveria contar. Ou Florence.

- O que há para saber? O que Florence tem a ver com ele? – perguntou Sirius para Lupin.

- Você não consegue imaginar, Sirius? – perguntou Lupin.

E Black olhou para Snape, ódio faiscando em seus olhos. E ele pulou sobre o antigo inimigo de escola.

- Seu... bastardo, infeliz! - Black empurrou Snape até a parede, como dois adolescentes trouxas, "se pegando no soco". - Ela é minha!

- Nunca, seu cachorro dos infernos! - e Snape inverteu os papéis, empurrando Black contra a mesa em que estiveram sentados. - Ela é _minha esposa_!

Lupin sacou a varinha, por segurança.

- Severus. - pediu Lupin. - Largue-o, por favor, está chamando a atenção.

- Você nunca foi capaz de fazê-la feliz! – gritou Black para Snape.

E Snape apontou a varinha no pescoço de Sirius.

- Fora, cavalheiros! - gritou o dono do bar, a varinha em punho.

Mas nenhum dos dois homens fez sinal de que pararia a briga. Lupin agarrou Black pelo casaco e o arrastou para fora do bar. Snape guardou a varinha e os seguiu, atirando um galeão sobre a mesa antes de sair.

Na rua, os três sentaram sobre umas pedras, no meio das árvores que levavam à Floresta Proibida.

- Quando casaram? - rosnou Black.

- Mais ou menos um mês depois de você ser preso. - respondeu Lupin. - Você quer contar ou eu conto, Severus?

- Não há o que contar. Não devo explicações para ninguém, muito menos para você, cachorro. – rosnou Snape em resposta. - Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. Quanto mais cedo acharmos um lugar para escondê-lo, mas cedo me livro da presença dele.

- Certo. Vamos. - disse Lupin.

E os três seguiram para dentro da Floresta Proibida.

* * *

Uma hora depois, ainda caminhavam, Snape à frente deles, Black conversando com Lupin, o tom contrariado:

- Eu ainda não entendo como você pôde permitir que Florence se casasse com ele! Os meninos correm risco, Remus! Diabos, _você _deveria ter se casado com ela, ao invés disso!

- Florence e Severus são ligados pelo Encantamento. Ele é o pai dos filhos dela, Sirius! E eu sou um lobisomem! E eu ficaria contente se você resolvesse conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Florence!

- Mas ele... que droga! – exclamou Sirius, ateando fogo em uma árvore com uma varinha que Snape havia dado a ele. – Seboso nojento... idiota.

Snape fez um barulho que podia ser de riso.

Black apontou a varinha pra ele e lançou, mudo:

"_Stupefy_."

Mas Snape se virou rapidamente e rebateu o feitiço, sendo Black atingido pelo próprio feitiço. Uma sobrancelha erguida na direção de Sirius, como se perguntasse se aquilo era o melhor que ele podia fazer.

E voltaram a caminhar.

- Ele poderia ter te nocauteado. – disse Lupin, devolvendo a varinha de Black que havia caído longe para ele. - Pare com essa briga idiota! Quando é que você vai crescer?

- Eu passei doze anos na prisão, Remus... eu estou apenas passando por um processo de readaptação social...

- Pare já com essa atitude infantil! Nós sobrevivemos, nós estamos aqui, você não acha que já passou da hora de perdoar Severus por ele estar aqui também?

- Você não espera realmente que eu seja amigo dele, certo? - Black apontou para Snape. - Ele nos odeia!

- E você tentou matá-lo. – completou Lupin.

Sirius não teve resposta para aquilo.

E eles seguiram caminhando em silêncio.

* * *

**Dois dias depois.**

Haviam encontrado uma espécie de caverna, fizeram uma fogueira mágica. Lupin fazia o jantar e Snape o chá.

Os três, agora em silêncio, estavam concentrados nas chamas azuladas da fogueira e em suas canecas de chá.

Snape tinha os pensamentos em casa. Fazia apenas dois dias que ele estivera com Florence e os filhos, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir saudades. Coisas boas viciam rapidamente. E estar em casa com a esposa em seu colo e os filhos no tapete era sua visão de vida perfeita. Era só fechar os olhos que as memórias vinham: o sorriso lindo de Florence, o mesmo que podia ser visto em Liz, a risada, as provocações da filha, a curiosidade sem tamanho dela e de Chris, a sede de conhecimento, a teimosia e brincadeiras dos gêmeos. Sua família. Que estava na hora de ser aumentada - ele sorriu ao pensamento. Afinal, Christopher já estava com quase seis anos. Precisava conversar com Florence.

Black tinha os olhos fixos em Snape agora, como se pudesse ver que ele pensava em Florence. Não podia nem mesmo se sentir no direito de ter ciúmes, sempre soubera que ela pertencia a Snape e não a ele. Mas a dor de ver todas as esperanças vãs que o ajudaram a se manter são em Azkaban se dissolverem era opressora.

Lupin observava a dor no rosto do amigo e percebia a ironia do destino. Tanto que Sirius zoara de Snape em Hogwarts, e ele, Lupin, monitor na época, nunca fizera nada. Agora os três tinham a mesma mulher no pensamento, mas o coração dela pertencia apenas a um deles. Sempre pertencera.

* * *

Ao acordar pela manhã, Snape percebeu que Lupin ainda dormia, mas Black não estava mais ali.

- Acorde! Remus! Onde está o cachorro? - falou Snape, chacoalhando Lupin.

- O quê?... ahm, ele não está aqui?

- Não, obviamente. Ele lhe disse se iria a algum lugar?

- Não... será que o pegaram? – temeu Lupin.

- Não, nós teríamos sido presos também, Remus, por estarmos com ele. Onde o maldito pulguento se meteu? – rosnou Snape.

- Vamos esperar aqui, Severus. Talvez ele tenha apenas ido dar uma volta... deve voltar logo.

* * *

Mas o dia se passou e Black não retornou para onde estavam acampados, nem deu nenhum sinal de vida.

Os dois homens o procuraram pela floresta, mas não encontraram nada.

Era um pouco mais de meia-noite, quando Snape e Lupin aparataram para Hogsmead, onde pegaram um Profeta Diário amassado sobre um banco, para confimar se Black não havia sido capturado. Não. Nada. O Ministério continuava atrás dele.

- Pulguento dos infernos. Como se não bastasse termos que bancar as babás dele, ele ainda se acha no direito de fugir! – rosnou Snape.

- O que faremos agora, Severus? – perguntou Lupin.

- Não há muito o que fazer. O cachorro sumiu por vontade própria. - Snape respirou fundo. - Olhe, Lupin, já que estamos aqui e eu não estou a fim de me incomodar com Albus hoje a noite, não se importa de ir pra minha casa?

- Não. Mas teremos que avisar Dumbledore que Sirius sumiu enquanto dormíamos.

- Amanhã, bem cedo, vamos para o castelo. – disse Snape.

E os dois homens seguiram pelas ruas vazias do povoado. Quinze minutos de caminhada depois, chegavam à Mansão Snape.

Entraram no pátio. Com um maneio da varinha, Snape abriu a porta. A casa estava silenciosa. Àquela hora, provavelmente, todos dormiam.

- Tiffany! - chamou Snape.

- Mestre! - a elfa guinchou ao vê-lo. - A senhora vai ficar muito feliz em saber que o senhor está aqui!

- É realmente muito bom estar em casa... Flor já está dormindo?

- Sim. Mestra e as crianças já deitaram.

- Certo. Arrume o quarto de hóspedes para Lupin, e sirva-o um café da manhã reforçado, amanhã bem cedo, pois iremos sair. Quer alguma coisa agora, Remus?

- Não, Severus, obrigada. Um bom banho e uma cama é tudo o que eu preciso. Boa noite. - e Lupin seguiu atrás da pequena elfa, em direção ao quarto.

Snape entregou a capa de viagem encardida para Mellody e deixou um sorriso de alívio tomar seu rosto. Estava em casa. Subiu as escadas, passou pelo quarto dos gêmeos, ouvindo os roncos. A porta do quarto de Elizabeth estava entreaberta, ele viu a filha adormecida, um livro no colo, e o pequeno Christopher dormindo ao seu lado. Snape entrou, ajeitando o pequeno na cama, ao lado da irmã. E foi para seu quarto, onde sua bela esposa dormia, abraçada num travesseiro. Sorriu ainda mais. Foi para o banheiro. Tomou um bom e necessário banho, relaxando, vestindo apenas as calças do pijama e se deitando vagarosamente na cama, enlaçando Florence pela cintura, fazendo-a largar o travesseiro e deitar em seu peito. Observou seu rosto, beijando os lábios macios, suavemente. Sentiu o perfume que se desprendia dos cachos e fechou os olhos. Estava em casa. Estava em paz.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **capítulo que não era assim antes, mas agora é. Poucas mudanças.

Beijos especiais para **Jaque** (não consegui colocar outro capítulo ontem, este site só funciona quando está afim, sabe...), **Buubaa** e **Yasmin Potter**.

**Reviews!**


	55. O Sumiço de Black

****

Cap. 54 - O Sumiço de Black

Pela manhã, Florence abriu os olhos, lentamente, sentindo um peso em sua cintura, um corpo atrás do seu. Grande demais para ser Liz ou Chris. Ela se virou sorrindo, esperando ver Nick ou James, que às vezes pulavam para sua cama no meio da noite, mesmo com 15 anos de idade.

- Severus!- ela o abraçou, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. - Por Merlin, é você! - beijou o rosto dele e os lábios, repetidas vezes.

- Bom dia, Flor. - falou Snape, sonolento.

- Bom dia, Sev... eu nem acredito que você está em casa! Quando chegou? - ela se abraçou nele.

- À uma da manhã. Mas... - ele se sentou na cama, trazendo-a mais para perto, entre seus braços. - Eu tenho que ir ao castelo agora de manhã. Remus está aqui em casa também.

- O que aconteceu?

- Black sumiu. Ontem pela manhã e não deu sinal de vida.

- Ele não foi capturado. O Profeta não noticiou nada. – disse ela.

- Eu sei. Foi a primeira coisa em que pensamos também. Tenho que avisar Albus que a missão foi interrompida.

- E agora você vai ficar em casa até as aulas começarem? - Florence acariciou o peito e o rosto do marido, sorrindo por tê-lo ali.

- Pretendo. - Snape a beijou, apaixonadamente, longamente, com saudade. - Mas agora tenho que ir para o castelo. - ele levantou da cama, pegando umas roupas no closet. - Venho jantar em casa hoje, com certeza. - ela o ouviu dizer.

- Vou pedir para Tiffany caprichar naquela lasanha que você adora. - Florence se levantou, indo até ele, ajudando-o a fechar os botões das vestes, beijando seus lábios, sem parar.

Snape a envolveu pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo. Uma mão desceu e entrou por debaixo da camisola. Florence mergulhou uma mão entre os fios negros, a outra desabotoando a camisa, e desceu beijos pelo pescoço dele, mordiscando.

- Pare, Flor. - ele gemeu, rouco.

- Por quê? Eu te quero... agora.

- Mas eu tenho que sair... – disse Snape.

- Falou certo, você _tem _que sair, mas não vai. - murmurou ela.

A camisa dele foi ao chão, a calça também. A camisola dela, em seguida, se juntou às roupas dele, revelando o delicado e sensual conjunto branco em renda que ela vestia. Snape a levou até a cama, em meio a um beijo lascivo, as mãos fortemente agarradas em sua cintura. Mas Florence o jogou contra uma parede, arranhando seu peito, deixando marcas de mordidas molhadas por todo seu pescoço e tórax. Ele enterrou uma mão nos cabelos despenteados e puxou seu rosto pra cima, juntando seus lábios, saboreando em total excitação o calor e a umidade das línguas que se tocavam sôfregas de desejo.

Florence o pressionava contra a parede, comprimindo seu belo corpo contra o dele, deixando-o cada vez mais louco. Snape desceu as mãos pelas curvas dela, atestando o quão gostosa era sua mulher, deixando-a arrepiada. E a puxou fortemente pela cintura, pressionando seus quadris contra os dele. E foi a vez dele gemer sob os lábios dela, um gemido rouco, de puro desejo. Snape a ergueu no ar e a carregou até a cama, deitando-a e a observando, parado em pé. A pele macia e doce brilhando de suor, de desejo por ele. A respiração ofegante.

- Se você demorar mais um segundo aí parado, eu vou buscá-lo e você vai ser castigado... - Florence falou um pouco impaciente, olhando para ele. - E não dê esse meio sorriso pra cima de mim. Você sabe o quanto eu acho isso sexy!

Mantendo o sorriso no rosto, Snape apenas se inclinou sobre ela, beijando-lhe o pescoço, o colo, ora de leve, ora possessivamente. Soltou-lhe o sutiã e desceu as carícias aos seios, primeiro um, depois o outro. Os gemidos altos só lhe davam mais fome e desejo.

Deitado completamente entre as pernas dela, sentindo as mãos ávidas percorrerem suas costas, arranhando-o, cravando as unhas na pele dele. Desceu a boca pelo corpo dela, até chegar ao seu objetivo. Retirou-lhe a delicada peça branca que ainda cobria seu corpo e a tomou em sua boca, sentindo-a tremer com mais violência, gemendo seu nome, implorando por ele. Penetrou dois dedos, sem parar de estimulá-la. Foi quando a sentiu se contrair, gemendo incoerentemente, que Snape parou o que fazia, pôs o membro em sua entrada, encarando aqueles olhos verdes que o intrigaram desde a primeira vez que os vira, e se enfiou entre as pernas dela, completamente, fundo, ouvindo-a gemer mais. Ele tomou os lábios macios, enquanto metia mais forte, e a sentiu tremer sob seu corpo. E ele, não suportando mais a deliciosa pressão, jorrou dentro dela, gemendo em seus lábios.

- Bom dia, Sra. Snape. - murmurou ele, ofegante, saindo de cima dela, deitando ao seu lado.

- Bom dia... - suspirou Florence, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu já estou atrasado... - ele bocejou. - E sem a mínima vontade de sair desse quarto.

- Então, não saia. – disse ela, sorrindo para o marido, encarando-o em verdes escuros apaixonados.

- Ah, se eu pudesse... infelizmente, a senhorita se casou com um homem responsável. - Snape a beijou suavemente os lábios e levantou da cama. - Tenho mesmo que ir à Hogwarts. - e voltou a se vestir.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois, os dois saíam do quarto, encontrando os filhos já na mesa do café.

- Pai? - disse Elizabeth, correndo para abraçá-lo, sendo seguida por Christopher e os gêmeos.

- Quando você chegou? - perguntou James.

- De madrugada. Mas já estou de saída. Tiffany, onde está Lupin?

- Dormindo ainda, Mestre. – guinchou a elfa.

- Acorde-o, por favor. Diga a ele para descer e tomar café conosco. - e a elfa, com uma mesura, desapareceu. - Chris, quer ir comigo à Hogwarts? – perguntou Snape ao filho.

Todos sentaram-se à mesa.

- Quero! - respondeu o menino.

- Eu também! – exclamou Elizabeth.

- Não, Liz. Christopher é o único que posso levar comigo sem levantar suspeitas. - falou Snape. - E só vou levá-lo porque será uma visita rápida ao diretor, logo estarei de volta. Eu espero.

- Mas eu... - Elizabeth começou a reclamar.

- Liz, você é a cara do seu pai. - interrompeu Florence, rindo. - Imagine se alguém vê vocês dois juntos? - a menina ia tentar retrucar. - Não insista, querida. - e a filha emburrou. - Olha só isso... depois diz que não se parecem. - e olhou para o marido que mantinha um sorriso leve no rosto.

* * *

Sirius andou a esmo.

Não podia contar a Lupin o que pretendia fazer, o amigo seria contra ou nem acreditaria nele. Sirius sabia de um bom lugar no qual podia se esconder sem levantar suspeitas.

Quase dois dias de caminhada depois, afinal não poderia aparatar portando uma varinha roubada, ele se encontrava no vilarejo de Hogsmead. Passou pela frente daquela que era Mansão Snape, agora, e apenas olhou para a casa, sabendo que Florence estava ali dentro. Sentiu sue coração se apertar. Suspirou e seguiu sua caminhada. Chegou logo ao seu destino, ignorou a placa que dizia NÃO ENTRE, caminhou pelo longo caminho, entrando em sua muito conhecida Casa dos Gritos.

* * *

**1º de Setembro 1993**

**Sexta-feira**

Snape chegara tarde para o jantar.

- Tiffany, me leve o jantar no quarto. – ordenou ele para a elfa que, numa mesura, desapareceu.

Ele subiu as escadas, viu Florence no quarto do pequeno Christopher, ninando-o para dormir. Não entrou, sabia que, se entrasse, o filho grudaria em seu pescoço e não dormiria tão cedo. Brincaria com o pequeno amanhã. Hoje estava moído de cansaço. Foi direto para o quarto, tomou um banho e começou a jantar na pequena mesa que ali havia. Florence entrou no quarto.

- Boa noite, Sev. - ela foi até o marido e o beijou levemente os lábios.

- Chris demorou pra dormir?

- Nem me fale, - Florence sentou na cadeira em frente a ele. - Ainda bem que você não entrou no quarto, senão, aí sim, é que ele não ia dormir! Mas, o que houve que você chegou tão tarde?

- O castelo está uma confusão de aurores... estão dizendo que Black está atrás de Harry.

- É normal que Sirius queira conhecer o afilhado, não?

- Sim, eu concordo, mas o que chegou ao ouvidos de Dumbledore é que Black está atrás do menino para terminar o que começou há 12 anos atrás.

- Estão dizendo que Sirius quer matar Harry? - perguntou Florence, incrédula. - Que absurdo! Quem inventou isso?

- O Ministério, obviamente. Os aurores de Azkaban disseram que ele ficava repetindo _"Ele está em Hogwarts" _durante o sono, em seus últimos dias na prisão.

- Que estranho... mas isso não quer dizer que ele está atrás de Harry! Tem muita gente que ele pode não gostar em Hogwarts. Inclusive, Sirius podia estar falando de você!

- Eu também já pensei nisso. Mas eu não sou o alvo dele, do contrário ele teria me atacado na floresta, apesar de ele ter tentado... – disse Snape, num sorriso de troça. - E não acho que Black esteja atrás de Harry, muito menos. Mas uma coisa eu não entendo, Flor, por que Black fugiu de nós? O que quer que ele queira em Hogwarts, ele poderia ter pedido ajuda, ao invés de sumir.

- Eu também não entendi o motivo do sumiço dele, Severus. Mas sabemos que não é a primeira vez que Sirius esconde algo de nós. Ele escondeu a verdade na história de quem era o Fiel de Lily e James, por que não estaria escondendo algo de novo? – disse Florence, séria.

- Remus acha que Sirius pode ter pirado. E eu não duvido. Azkaban muda um homem. Ele pode estar acreditando que realmente matou os Potter... quem sabe?

- Mas Remus me disse que Sirius parecia bem lúcido.

- Eu também achei ele bem. - Snape bocejou.

- Vem, vamos deitar.

E eles foram para a cama, deitando. Snape puxou Florence para seu peito, acarinhando suas costas.

- Vou ficar em casa esse fim-de-semana... - falou ele, sonolento.

- Que ótimo, Sev. As crianças vão adorar ter você em casa por dois dias inteiros... e eu também.

* * *

**Outubro 1993**

As aulas em Hogwarts corriam tranquilamente, a segurança do castelo havia sido reforçada. Se é que poderíamos chamar centenas de Dementadores de "segurança". Aurores também se revezavam nos corredores do castelo. Lupin e Snape mantinham Florence informada do que acontecia em Hogwarts. Mas nada grave aconteceu, apenas uma invasão à Torre da Grifinória que, de acordo com a Mulher Gorda, foi Black o invasor, mas ninguém saiu ferido.

* * *

**Fevereiro de 1994**

A neve diminuía de intensidade. E uma carta de Lupin trouxe compreensão:

_"Flor_

_Você não vai acreditar. Pettigrew está vivo! Neste momento estou olhando o Mapa do Maroto e ele está aqui em Hogwarts! Provavelmente em forma animaga, o que é um problema se levarmos em consideração a quantidade de ratos que possam ter nas masmorras desabitadas sob o lago e na Floresta Proibida._

_Estive pensando e cheguei a conclusão de que talvez seja atrás de Peter que Sirius está, e não de Harry. Mas me ocorreu uma dúvida: de que forma Sirius saberia que Peter está vivo e em Hogwarts? Tem um palpite? _

_Espero que você e as crianças estejam bem! _

_Beijos, _

_Remus."_

Florence realmente não imaginava de que forma Sirius poderia saber que Pettigrew estava vivo e no castelo. Ele não podia receber visitas em Azkaban.

O único jeito seria através jornais que alguém levasse para dentro da prisão e esquecesse por lá. Mas se saísse alguma notícia que Pettigrew estava vivo, ela e Snape saberiam!

- Bem, não custa nada pesquisar... – murmurou Florence. - Tiffany!

- Sim, Mestra.

- Venha comigo à biblioteca e me ajude a separar todas as edições do Profeta Diário desde janeiro do ano passado.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que Florence encontrasse a prova de que Sirius estava atrás de Pettigrew e não de Harry. Uma foto de meia página do Profeta Diário de 18 de Julho de 1993.

- Família Weasley em viagem ao Egito. - leu ela, em voz alta.

Os sete Weasley acenavam alegremente na foto, mas o que chamou a atenção de Florence foi o pequeno detalhe do menino identificado como Ronald Weasley que tinha um rato nas mãos. Ela rasgou a folha do Profeta e anexou-a numa carta para Lupin.

_"Remus_

_Aqui está o palpite que você me pediu. Alguém levou um Profeta Diário para Azkaban, Sirius viu esta foto e reconheceu Pettigrew!_

_Redobre os cuidados com Harry. Se não estou enganada, Ronald Weasley é o melhor amigo dele._

_Beijos,_

_Florence."_

* * *

**Maio 1994**

Já passava da uma da manhã, e nada de Snape chegar em casa.

Florence andava de um lado para outro, angustiada.

Sentou no sofá da sala de TV.

- _Incendio_. – lançou ela, e chamas altas crepitaram na lareira.

Ela passava os canais. Nada interessante. Deixou no canal de desenhos que os filhos adoravam assistir. Estava quase pegando no sono, quando as chamas da lareira esverdearam e delas saiu o velho diretor de Hogwarts.

- Albus? - Florence acordou, sobressaltada. - O que... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim. Mas não com Severus. - respondeu o diretor. - Sirius foi capturado, ele me pediu para levá-la ao castelo. Ele quer vê-la antes de...

- Não me diga que... - Florence se levantou. - Vão matá-lo?

- Sim, o Ministro já está a caminho de Hogwarts com mais dementadores.

- Vou me vestir. - ela saiu correndo para o quarto, jogou um vestido e um casaco sobre o corpo, prendeu os cabelos, magicamente, voltava para a sala de TV, quando um dos gêmeos apareceu no corredor.

- Mãe... o que aconteceu? - ele esfregava os olhos.

- Volte para a cama, Nick. - não podia falar a verdade para os meninos, eles iriam querem ir junto. - Vou dar um pulo em Hogwarts e já volto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o papai?

- Não, querido. - ela foi às escadas e descia. - Cuidem dos seus irmãos!

* * *

Ao chegarem ao corredor da enfermaria, onde Dumbledore dissera que Snape estava, ele saía pela porta, as vestes negras rasgadas, o resquício de um corte no rosto e uma faixa no braço esquerdo.

- Florence...? Mas, o quê você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Snape, preocupado.

- Sirius foi capturado, Severus. Albus me disse que ele queria me ver antes de morrer... - ela tinha água nos olhos verdes escuros.

- Ainda há uma chance, Dumbledore. - falou Snape, abraçando a esposa.

- Do que está falando, meu filho? – perguntou o diretor.

- Srta. Granger, Harry e o Sr. Weasley estão aqui na enfermaria. Se bem me lembro, a Srta. Granger está de posse de um vira-tempo, com a devida autorização do Ministério para usá-lo dentro dos domínios do castelo, portanto... – explicou Snape.

- Claro! – exclamou Dumbledore. - E talvez mais de uma vida inocente possa ser salva se eles trabalharem corretamente! - ele sorria. - Vou falar com ela. Aparentemente, sua vinda não se mostra mais necessária, Sra. Snape. - ele piscou para Florence, antes de entrar na enfermaria.

- O que ele quis dizer com mais de uma vida inocente...? - ela não tinha entendido nada.

- Bicuço. - respondeu Snape.

- O hipogrifo de Hagrid, mas... ah! Claro! Sirius está na torre mais alta do castelo, por precaução. Salvando Bicuço, ele e Sirius escapam juntos. - Florence entendeu, secando as lágrimas.

E os dois seguiram em direção às masmorras.

- Exatamente. – confirmou Snape.

- E essa idéia foi sua! - ela olhou para o marido, incrédula. - Você acaba de salvar Sirius! Posso saber por quê?

- Eu não acho que Black mereça morrer. Não pelas mãos de um dementador e sob uma acusação falsa, de qualquer forma. - ele respirou fundo.

- O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou Florence, percebendo que o braço do marido estava dolorido.

- Conto depois do banho, quando eu estiver confortavelmente sentado em frente à minha lareira... - ele também mancava um pouco e parecia muito cansado.

* * *

**Mas tarde, em frente à lareira dos aposentos de Snape...**

- Então... estávamos certos quanto à Perebas ser Pettigrew. Harry usou a varinha de Hermione para atacar você, porque entendeu errado quando você disse que traria Sirius para o castelo. - resumia Florence, sentada no sofá com o marido. - Assim que vocês saíram da passagem para a Casa dos Gritos, Remus se transformou em lobisomem e tentou atacar você e as crianças. Então, Sirius se transformou em cachorro e lutou com Remus?

- Isso. Meu plano era, acidentalmente, deixar Black escapar enquanto voltávamos para o castelo. Então, Remus e eu traríamos o trio de ouro em segurança para o castelo e os dementadores não pegariam Black, mas sim Pettigrew. Mas tudo deu errado, porque Remus não tomou a Mata-Cão! – exclamou Snape, irritado.

- De qualquer forma... estão todos bem e Sirius e o hipogrifo estão salvos.

- Nem tudo deu certo, Flor. Pettigrew fugiu. - lembrou Snape.

- E isso é um problema...

- Muito grande, se levarmos em consideração a mais nova profecia da Trewlaney. - comentou ele.

- Mais nova profecia? – estranhou Florence.

- Ela, enigmaticamente, disse ao Harry que um servo voltará ao Mestre e o ajudará a retomar o poder.

- Isso é, realmente, um grande problema! - preocupou-se Florence.

- É, eu sei... - Snape respirou fundo, cansado. - Mas, agora, tudo o que eu quero é cair naquela cama ali, acordar amanhã pela manhã e ter alguma boa notícia de Albus.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **e os problemas começaram...

**leitorasemnome:** você não era quem eu achei que fosse (rsrs), então... me dê mais dicas!

**Hatake KaguraLari**: vou atender aos seus protestos, não se preocupe! Trabalhos da escola? Na faculdade a coisa piora, linda... (rsrs)

**Coraline D. Snape:** olaa! O caso é que o site não aceita que você comente duas vezes no mesmo capítulo estando logada, problemas do . Mas você pode comentar quantas vezes quiser não estando logada! E desculpe-me pela mudança no nome da Lyn/Liz, é para evitar confusões no futuro, naqueles momentos em que estão todos juntos, antes eu tinha que ficar escrevendo Eileen-mãe e tal, com nomes diferente fica melhor pra entenderem. Mas apesar das mudanças, todos os Snapes continuam os mesmos, e você me fez lembrar daquela sua pergunta sobre as personalidades e características de cada um (você a fez na primeira vez que eu publiquei este capítulo), então, abaixo, eu repostei as características de cada um.

**Alice's Doll:** obrigada pela favoritada e pelos elogios! *_* Sobre o Sirius, infelizmente, eu não mudarei o destino dele, eu até tinha mudado há um tempo atrás, mas voltei na minha decisão. Lupin e Tonks? Hm... será que eu farei isso? rsrsrs Farei sim, não se preocupe, aqui eu matei apenas quem merecia morrer e alguns que eram dispensáveis.

* * *

Aqui está um perfil de cada um dos filhos de Florence e Severus:

* James: é a cópia perfeita de Severus, o mesmo jeito de andar, a mesma intolerância, mesma impaciência, mesmos cabelos e olhos, porém, muito mais bonito. Tão inteligente quanto Nicholas só que por ser estressado muitas vezes sua capacidade de raciocínio sai prejudicada pela irritação (da mesma forma que acontece com Severus). Super-protetor com as irmãs. Estuda em Durmstrang e se forma lá.

* Nicholas:é uma mistura bem equilibrada de Florence e Severus, muito inteligente e responsável, mas não tão estressado quanto o pai; fisicamente ele é mais parecido com Snape, porém mais bonito, com os mesmo cabelos negros e a maneira de andar, mas tem os olhos de Florence. Mais calmo que o irmão gêmeo, apesar de ser tão bagunceiro quanto. Estuda em Durmstrang e se forma lá.

* Elizabeth: linda, linda, linda, cabelos iguais aos de Florence, com cachos abertos e perfeitos da metade para as pontas, só que negros, assim como os olhos, escuros como os de Severus - penso nela como a versão feminina, linda e delicada de Snape. Muito inteligente e mandona, super carinhosa com Christopher, morre de ciúmes de Sophie (que nascerá em Fevereiro de 1995). Liz (apelido dela) é muito consumista, adora fazer compras, e terá um namorado com o qual Severus não concordará no início, mais terá de aceitar no final. Começa a estudar em Durmstrang, mas, devido a guerra, os pais a tiram da escola, passando a ensiná-la em casa. Se forma em Hogwarts, após a guerra.

* Christopher: ele é simplesmente lindo como era o avô, ou seja, Tom Riddle, ou seja, Voldemort. Os mesmos olhos verdes, o cabelo liso marrom claro, o rosto bonito e de expressão séria. Mas em questão de personalidade ele é muito diferente do avô! Super carinhoso com todos, muito ligado à Elizabeth. Muito inteligente e precoce, gosta de estudar com a irmã desde os 6 anos de idade! Começa seus estudos em casa e se forma em Hogwarts.

E os que estão por vir:

* Sophie: é uma cópia de Florence. Ela é um muito apegada ao pai, por isso Elizabeth morre de ciúmes dela. Brigará muito com Liz na adolescência. Estudará em Hogwarts.

* Stephen e Lily-Rose: a última gravidez de Florence será de gêmeos e eles nascerão em meio à guerra final. Mas sobre eles eu me reservo no direito de não falar nada e ao final da fic vocês entenderão o porquê. Também estudarão em Hogwarts.

* * *

** REVIEWS!**


	56. Copa Mundial de Quadribol

**Cap. 55 - Copa Mundial de Quadribol**

**Julho 1994**

**Manhã na Mansão Snape**

- Mas, pai, eu queria ir! Nick e James podem, eu não posso! – reclamava Elizabeth. – Ah, pai, deixa eu ir! Como meu presente de aniversário adiantado!

- Não, Liz, e nós já conversamos sobre isso. E não está decidido se seus irmão irão à Copa.

E essa conversa se repetia todos os dias. Mas a insistência da filha em ir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol era o menor dos problemas de Snape. Florence começara a sentir as alterações hormonais da gravidez e andava muito instável, em todos os sentidos.

Snape sentou à mesa do café com os filhos.

- Onde está mamãe? – perguntou Christopher.

Snape respirou fundo e olhou para os filhos mais velhos que perceberam que algo estava errado.

- É um daqueles dias? – perguntou James.

- É. – confirmou Snape. – Parece que é cada vez pior. Eu devia já estar acostumado, mas não tem como.

- Brigaram, pai? – perguntou Liz.

- Eu escapei por um triz de uma cadeira acertar a minha cabeça, então, pode-se dizer que sim. – respondeu ele.

- Mas por quê motivo? – perguntou Nicholas.

- Não me faça perguntas difíceis. Eu não faço idéia.

- Mas sempre foi assim, em todas as gravidez da mamãe? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Não desta forma. Pomfrey me disse que quando é uma gravidez de menina é normal haver mais enjôos e irritações. Portanto, podemos esperar que vocês tenham uma irmã.

- Mas nem mesmo quando a mãe esperava a gente ela ficou assim, instável? – perguntou James.

- Eu não saberia responder isso. – disse Snape, meio ácido; lembrar que ele não acompanhara a primeira gravidez da esposa era uma ferida que jamais cicatrizaria. – Mas na de Liz, Florence estava insuportável.

- Mamãe me disse que chegou a te machucar mesmo. – riu Elizabeth.

- O fato é que uma gravidez desestabiliza o poder _veela_ e torna sua mãe um perigo pra qualquer um dentro de um raio de 100km. – explicou Snape.

E Florence descia as escadas. Todos mudaram de assunto.

- Bom dia! – disse ela, alegre, entrando na cozinha.

Snape olhou para a esposa, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que foi, Sev? – estranhou Florence.

- "_O que foi?"_ Há dois minutos atrás você tentou me matar. – lembrou ele.

- Pare de bobagem, Severus! Você sabe que não fiz por mal. – disse Florence, sentando ao lado do marido que ainda a olhava como se ela fosse explodir a qualquer momento. – E pare de me olhar assim! Eu estou bem.

- Certo. Mas eu ainda me lembro das dores de ter atravessado aquela janela. – disse Snape, apontando para a janela dos fundos.

- Pare com isso, foi sem querer, quantas vezes eu terei que pedir desculpas pra você? – riu Florence.

- Você lançou o pai por aquela janela? – perguntou James, quase rindo.

- Sim, mas foi sem querer. – disse Florence. – Vocês não se lembram dela estar quebrada uma vez?

- Eu lembro! – disse Nicholas. – Então foi por isso!

- Mas você tinha nos dito que tinha sido o vento. – lembrou James.

- Vocês não queriam que eu dissesse pra vocês aos quatro anos que eu atirara seu pai pela janela quando ele me irritou, queriam? – disse Florence.

- Verdade... eu ia acabar atirando Nick pela janela na primeira oportunidade. – disse James, falsamente sério.

- Não se eu te atirasse primeiro. – disse Nicholas.

- Mãe, tem como eu ir à copa... – tentou Elizabeth.

- Não, Liz, nem tente. – interrompeu Florence. – Eu e o seu pai já cansamos de lhe dizer que você não poderá ir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Mas que droga! – Elizabeth levantou da mesa, furiosa. – Ninguém me entende nessa casa! – e subiu as escadas, batendo os pés.

- Você comentou com ela que eu posso estar esperando uma menina? – perguntou Florence ao marido.

- Sim. – confirmou Snape.

- Hm... começaram cedo os ataques de ciúmes, então... – disse Florence, continuando seu café.

* * *

**Agosto 1994**

**Copa Mundial de Quadribol**

James e Nicholas incomodaram para ir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol, Snape acabou permitindo. Florence também foi, mas não com os filhos, como convidada de Narcisa Malfoy. Snape foi como convidado de Lucius.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione atravessavam o acampamento levando vasilhas para encherem de água. Caminharam entre as muitas fileiras de barracas, espiando tudo com interesse. Aqui e ali bruxos e bruxas adultos saíam das barracas e começavam a preparar o café da manhã. Alguns, lançando olhares furtivos para os lados, conjuravam fogueiras com as varinhas, outros acendiam fósforos com ar de dúvida, como se tivessem certeza de que aquilo não ia funcionar. Três bruxos africanos conversavam sentados, trajando longas vestes brancas, enquanto assavam uma carne que parecia coelho sobre uma fogueira púrpura berrante, um grupo de bruxas americanas de meia-idade fofocava alegremente sob a bandeira estrelada que elas haviam estendido entre as barracas, na qual se lia Instituto das Bruxas de Salem. Harry captava fragmentos de conversas em línguas estranhas que saíam das barracas pelas quais passavam, e embora não conseguisse entender uma única palavra, o tom das vozes era de excitação.

- Hum... São os meus olhos ou tudo ficou verde? - perguntou Rony.

Não eram os olhos de Rony. Os garotos tinham entrado em uma área em que as barracas estavam cobertas por uma camada de trevos, dando a impressão de que morros de formas estranhas haviam brotado da terra. Viam-se rostos sorridentes nas barracas com a aba da entrada erguida. Então, às costas, os garotos ouviram alguém gritar seus nomes:

- Harry! Rony! Hermione!

Era Simas Finnigan, um colega quartanista da Grifinória.

* * *

Os gêmeos Snape iam passando pelo acampamento Irlandês quando ouviram um garoto chamando os nomes do trio grifinório.

- Hey, Nick, aquele lá é o Potter. – disse James, apontando para Harry.

- Finalmente a gente ta vendo ele. Loucura pensar que ele poderia ter sido criado como nosso irmão... Vamos lá falar com ele!

- Acha que é uma boa? Ele pode sair correndo...

- Por quê? – estranhou Nicholas.

- Quantas vezes mamãe tem que dizer que somos parecidos com o papai pra você entender, cara? – exclamou James, rindo.

- Droga!

E eles seguiram andando até que viram um grupo de pessoas falando alto, aparentemente fazendo apostas.

* * *

O trio voltava para a barraca, abastecidos de água, Hermione estava olhando em desaprovação para os gêmeos Weasley que passavam conversando alto com outros dois rapazes que...

- São iguais ao Prof. Snape! – exclamou ela.

- O quê? Onde? – perguntou Harry.

- Ali! – Hermione apontou. – Conversando com seus irmãos, Rony!

- Dois Snapes? – disse Rony, apavorado. – Eu estou alucinando!

- De onde você acha que eles são? - perguntou Harry.

- Devem freqüentar alguma escola estrangeira. Nós já teríamos percebido se duas cópias de Snape andassem por Hogwarts! – disse Hermione.

- Será que são parentes dele? – perguntou Rony.

- Não tem como não serem! Eles são idênticos ao Snape! – exclamou Harry.

Hermione olhou mais atentamente para o mais alto dos gêmeos de cabelos escuros, sentindo-se estranha.

* * *

O trio chegou onde estavam acampados e os gêmeos Weasley já estavam ali, junto com as duas cópias de Snape.

Rony sentou bem longe dos garotos, sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Se Neville estivesse aqui ele estaria gritando. – murmurou Rony para Harry, que riu.

- Vocês demoraram uma eternidade. - comentou Jorge.

- Os baldes estavam pesados. – disse Harry.

- Estes são James e Nicholas, esbarramos com eles enquanto fazíamos umas... uns negócios. – disse Fred, sabendo que seu pai não queria saber de apostas. – Mas por que a fogueira ainda não está acesa? – ele mudou de assunto.

- Papai está se divertindo com os fósforos - disse Rony, apontando para onde o pai estava.

O Sr. Weasley não estava tendo o menor sucesso em acender a fogueira, mas não era por falta de tentativas. Fósforos partidos coalhavam o chão ao seu redor, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo como nunca.

- Opa! - exclamou Arthur Weasley, ao conseguir acender um fósforo, mas largou-o na mesma hora no chão, surpreso.

- Chegue aqui, Sr. Weasley. - disse Hermione bondosamente, tirando a caixa das mãos dele e começando a mostrar como fazer fogo direito.

James olhou para Hermione, fazendo-a corar violentamente e entrar, sem dizer uma palavra mais, para dentro da barraca das meninas.

- Olá, e vocês quem são? – perguntou Sr. Weasley para os gêmeos Snape, olhando-os curioso. – Vocês se parecem muito com...

- Um tal Prof. Snape de Hogwarts. – completou James. – Já ouvimos bastante isso desde que chegamos aqui!

- Estão aqui com sua escola? – perguntou Sr. Weasley.

- Sim, viemos com Durmstrang. – disse Nicholas.

- Ah! Bulgária, então? – comentou Sr. Weasley em um meio sorriso.

- Não, senhor. Apenas estudamos lá, torcemos pela Irlanda. – disse Nicholas.

- Nossa família mora em Hogsmead. – completou James.

- Certo... e vão participar daquele assunto do qual eu não posso falar na frente dos meus filhos? – perguntou Sr. Weasley, falando baixo.

- Não. – respondeu James, percebendo que ele falava do Torneio Tribruxo. – Não poderemos participar por que não obtivemos permissão.

- Nossa isso é ruim. Mas seus pais devem ter um motivo para impedi-los. – disse Sr. Weasley.

- Sim, eles têm. – confirmou Nicholas. – Nós já vamos indo, certo, James?

E James deu mais uma olhada na direção da cabana das meninas, vendo Hermione sair de lá, corando novamente ao perceber os olhos negros em si.

* * *

**O jogo.**

As escadas de acesso ao estádio estavam forradas com carpetes púrpura berrante. O grupo do Sr. Weasley continuou subindo e finalmente chegou ao alto da escada, onde havia um enorme camarote, armado no ponto mais alto do estádio e situado exatamente entre as duas balizas de ouro. Umas trinta cadeiras douradas e púrpuras tinham sido distribuídas em três filas.

- Vai haver um desfile com as mascotes dos times antes da partida... – comentou Hermione, ficando calada logo que seus olhos registraram os gêmeos Snape.

- Ah, isso sempre vale a pena assistir! - disse o Sr. Weasley. – Os times nacionais trazem criaturas da terra natal, sabem, para fazer farol.

O camarote foi-se enchendo gradualmente em volta deles durante a meia hora seguinte. O Sr. Weasley não parava de apertar a mão de bruxos, obviamente muito importantes. Percy levantou-se de um salto tantas vezes que até parecia que estava tentando sentar em cima de um porco-espinho. Quando Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, chegou, Percy fez uma reverência tão exagerada que seus óculos caíram e se partiram. Muito encabulado, ele os

consertou com a varinha e dali em diante permaneceu sentado, lançando olhares invejosos a Harry, a quem o ministro cumprimentara como um velho amigo. Os dois já se conheciam e Fudge apertou a mão de Harry paternalmente, perguntou como ele estava e apresentou-o aos bruxos de um lado e de outro.

- Harry Potter, sabe. - disse ele em voz alta ao ministro búlgaro, que usava esplêndidas vestes de veludo preto, enfeitadas com ouro, e aparentemente não entendia uma única palavra de inglês. - Harry Potter... Ah, vamos, o senhor sabe quem é!... O menino que sobreviveu ao ataque de você-sabe-quem... tenho certeza de que o senhor sabe quem é...

O bruxo búlgaro, de repente, viu a cicatriz de Harry e começou a algaraviar em voz alta e excitada, apontando para o menino.

- Sabia que íamos acabar chegando lá. - disse Fudge, esgotado, a Harry. - Não sou grande coisa para línguas, preciso de Bartô Crouch nesses encontros. Ah, vejo que o elfo doméstico está guardando o lugar dele... Bem pensado, esses búlgaros danados têm tentado arrancar da gente os melhores lugares... Ah, ai vem Lucius!

Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram depressa. Avançando vagarosamente pela segunda fila, em direção a três lugares ainda vazios, bem atrás do Sr. Weasley. E pela porta de vidro do camarote entravam: Lucius Malfoy, seu filho Draco, uma mulher que Harry supôs que fosse a mãe do garoto e outra que era linda e lhe parecia familiar.

- Srta. Dellacourt? – murmurou ele.

E os dois amigos olharam para onde Harry olhava.

- Ela é amiga dos Malfoy? – perguntou Rony. – Além de amiga do Snape, ela é amiga dos Malfoy? – disse ele, achando aquilo absurdo.

- Falando nele... – disse Harry, apontando para Snape que entrava no camarote e sentava ao lado de Florence.

- Ah, Fudge – disse Malfoy, estendendo a mão para o Ministro da Magia, ao chegar mais próximo. - Como vai? Acho que você não conhece minha mulher, Narcisa? Nem o nosso filho, Draco?

- Como estão, como estão? - disse Fudge, sorrindo e se curvando para a Sra. Malfoy. – Vejo que Severus está com vocês e bem acompanhado pelo jeito! – comentou ele, olhando para Florence, comendo-a com os olhos. – Linda ela... – e ele ficou quase hipnotizado.

- Ela é metade _veela_. Você se acostuma com o tempo. – disse Malfoy estalando os dedos na cara do Ministro.

- Ahm... vejamos quem mais, você conhece Arthur Weasley, imagino? – continuou Fudge e apontou para Arthur Weasley.

Foi um momento tenso. O Sr. Weasley e Malfoy se entreolharam e Harry se lembrou nitidamente da última vez que haviam se encontrado; fora na livraria Floreios e Borrões, e os dois tinham partido para uma briga.

Os olhos do Sr. Malfoy, frios e cinzentos, examinaram o Sr. Weasley e depois a fila em que ele estava sentado.

- Meu Deus, Arthur. - disse ele baixinho. - Que foi que você precisou vender para comprar lugares no camarote de honra? Com certeza sua casa não teria rendido tudo isso, não?

Fudge que não estava prestando atenção, comentou:

- Lucius acabou de fazer uma generosa contribuição para o Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Está aqui como meu convidado.

- Que... que bom. - disse o Sr. Weasley com um sorriso muito forçado.

Os olhos do Sr. Malfoy se voltaram para Hermione, que corou de leve, mas retribuiu o seu olhar com determinação. Harry sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo os lábios do Sr. Malfoy se crisparem. No entanto, sob o olhar do Ministro da Magia, o Sr. Malfoy não se atreveria a dizer nenhum insulto às origens de Hermione. Malfoy acenou a cabeça com desdém para o Sr. Weasley e continuou a avançar em direção aos lugares vazios ao lado de Snape e Florence. Draco lançou a Harry, Rony e Hermione um olhar de desprezo, depois se sentou entre a mãe e o pai.

- Babacas nojentos. - murmurou Rony, quando ele, Harry e Hermione tornaram a se virar para o campo.

No momento, seguinte, Ludo Bagman adentrou o camarote de honra.

- Todos prontos? - perguntou ele, o rosto redondo e excitado brilhando como um queijo holandês. - Ministro, podemos começar?

- Quando você quiser, Ludo - disse Fudge descontraído, os olhos correndo furtivamente para Florence.

* * *

- Tinha que vim de saia? – rosnou Snape, discretamente.

- Não, eu vim apenas pra irritar você. – disse Florence.

- Fudge e Ludo não param de olhar pra você, até mesmo Lucius estava olhando pras suas pernas.

- Mas é você quem vai estar no meio delas mais tarde. – Florence provocou.

Snape se sentou mais ereto na cadeira, sentindo-se desconfortavelmente quente.

* * *

As _Veela_, mascotes do time Búlgaro, começaram a dançar e a cabeça de todos os homens ficaram imóveis, menos a de Snape.

- Como você se sente sendo o único homem lúcido deste estádio? – perguntou Florence, rindo.

- Muito bem, obrigado. Porque enquanto eles todos babam pelas _veelas_ lá em baixo, como você mesma disse, eu estarei dentro de uma mais tarde. – Snape murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

* * *

No instante seguinte, algo que lembrava um imenso cometa verde e ouro entrou velozmente no estádio. Deu uma volta completa, depois se subdividiu em dois cometas menores, que se projetavam em direção às balizas. De repente, um arco-íris atravessou o céu do campo unindo as duas esferas luminosas.

A multidão fazia "aaaaah" e "ooooh", como se presenciasse um espetáculo de fogos de artifício. Depois o arco-íris foi se dissolvendo e as esferas se aproximaram e se fundiram; tinham formado um grande trevo refulgente, que subiu em direção ao céu e ficou pairando sobre as arquibancadas. Parecia estar deixando cair uma espécie de chuva dourada.

- _Leprechauns! _- exclamou o Sr. Weasley, fazendo-se ouvir em meio ao tumultuoso aplauso dos espectadores, muitos dos quais continuavam a disputar o ouro e a procurá-lo por todo o lado em volta e embaixo das cadeiras.

- _E agora, senhoras e senhores, vamos dar as boas-vindas... ao time nacional de Quadribol da Bulgária! _– exclamou Ludo, a voz amplificada magicamente.

E o jogo finalmente começou.

Tendo como resultado, a vitória da Irlanda, mas com Krum capturando o pomo.

* * *

Florence foi até os filhos durante a confusão do pessoal saindo do estádio.

- Vocês dois, aparatem para casa. Para casa. – repetiu ela. – Quero vê-los lá quando eu chegar, dentro de, no máximo, duas horas.

- Ok, mãe. – disse Nicholas.

- Hey, você arrasou nesta saia. Papai deve ter ficado doido... – comentou James. - O Ministro não parava de te olhar.

- Severus não ficou muito feliz, não. – disse Florence. – Os dois, em casa, dentro de duas horas. Entenderam?

- Sim, mãe. – confirmaram juntos.

* * *

Florence e Snape encontraram Narcisa sozinha nas portas do estádio.

- Onde está Lucius? – perguntou Snape.

- Eu não sei. – Narcisa parecia com medo. – Eu acho que ele...

- Fez aquela bobagem que ele disse que ia fazer? – completou Snape.

- Eu acho que sim. – confirmou Narcisa, num murmúrio nervoso.

E Snape olhou para Florence. Eles já sabiam o que fazer, já tinham um plano pronto caso Lucius realmente chamasse Comensais da Morte para a Copa de Quadribol. Ela mandou um patrono para os filhos (_"Aparatem para casa! Comensais."_) e foi ajudar a esvaziar as cabanas, fazendo todos aparatar em segurança.

* * *

- Harry, apanhe uma jaqueta e saia, depressa! – gritou Sr. Weasley.

Harry obedeceu e saiu correndo da barraca, com Rony nos seus calcanhares. À luz das poucas fogueiras que ainda ardiam, viu gente correndo para a floresta, fugindo de alguma coisa que avançava pelo acampamento em sua direção, alguma coisa que emitia estranhos lampejos e ruídos que lembravam tiros. Caçoadas em voz alta, risadas e berros de bêbedos se aproximavam, depois uma forte explosão de luz verde, que iluminou a cena.

Um grupo compacto de bruxos, que se moviam ao mesmo tempo e apontavam as varinhas para o alto, vinha marchando pelo acampamento. Harry apertou os olhos para enxergá-los... Não pareciam ter rostos... Então ele percebeu que tinham as cabeças encapuzadas e os rostos mascarados. No alto, pairando sobre eles no ar, quatro figuras se debatiam, forçadas a assumir formas grotescas. Era como se os bruxos mascarados no chão fossem titereiros e as pessoas no alto, marionetes movidas por cordões invisíveis que subiam das varinhas erguidas. Duas das figuras eram muito pequenas.

Mais bruxos foram se reunindo ao grupo que marchava, riam e apontavam para os corpos no ar. Barracas se fechavam e desabavam à medida que a multidão engrossava. Uma ou duas vezes Harry viu um bruxo explodir uma barraca com a varinha para desimpedir o caminho. Outras tantas pegaram fogo. A gritaria foi se avolumando.

- Que coisa doentia. - murmurou Rony. – Que coisa realmente doentia...

Hermione e Gina vieram correndo ao encontro dos garotos, vestindo casacos por cima das camisolas, seguidas de perto pelo Sr. Weasley. No mesmo momento, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy saíram da barraca dos garotos inteiramente vestidos, com as mangas enroladas e as varinhas em punho.

- Vamos ajudar o pessoal do Ministério - gritou o Sr. Weasley para ser ouvido com aquele barulho, enrolando as próprias mangas. - Vocês... vão para a floresta e fiquem juntos. Irei apanhá-los quando resolvermos este problema aqui!

Eles começaram a correr em direção à floresta escura. Harry se sentiu empurrado para cá e para lá por pessoas cujos rostos ele não conseguia distinguir. Eles ouviram Rony dar um berro de dor.

- Que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione ansiosa, parando tão abruptamente que Harry quase deu um encontrão nela. - Rony, onde é que você está? Ah, mas que burrice... _Lumus_!

Ela iluminou a varinha e apontou o fino feixe de luz para o caminho. Rony estava esparramado no chão.

- Tropecei numa raiz de árvore - disse ele aborrecido, pondo-se de pé.

- Ora, com pés desse tamanho, é difícil não tropeçar - disse uma voz arrastada às costas deles.

Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione se viraram rapidamente. Draco Malfoy estava parado sozinho perto deles, encostado a uma árvore, numa atitude de total descontração. De braços cruzados, parecia ter estado a contemplar a cena no acampamento por uma abertura entre as árvores.

- Vá se ferrar, Malfoy! – gritou Rony.

- Olha a boca suja, Weasley - disse Draco, seus olhos claros reluzindo. - Não é melhor você se apressar? Não quer que descubram sua amiga, não é?

Ele indicou Hermione com a cabeça e, neste instante, ouviu-se no acampamento uma explosão como a de uma bomba, e um relâmpago verde iluminou momentaneamente as árvores à volta deles.

- Que é que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Hermione em tom de desafio.

- Granger, eles estão caçando trouxas - disse Malfoy, como se fosse óbvio.

- Hermione é bruxa - rosnou Harry.

- Faça como quiser Potter - disse Malfoy sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Draco! Aqui está você! – rosnou Snape, aparecendo do meio das árvores, sem a capa costumeira, a varinha em punho, ele puxou Draco pela manga da camisa para saírem dali. Foi quando percebeu o trio grifinório e Gina Weasley parados ali. – O que vocês estão esperando aqui? Levem a Granger para longe!

- Ou se você acha que eles não são capazes de identificar um sangue-ruim à distância, fique onde está. – disse Draco, debochado, levando mais um puxão do padrinho.

- Você é que devia olhar sua boca suja! - gritou Rony.

- Calem a boca e corram! – gritou Snape, furioso.

Ouviu-se um estampido do outro lado das árvores mais alto do que qualquer dos anteriores. Várias pessoas que estavam próximas gritaram.

- Venham comigo! – disse Snape, mudando de direção e entrando mais na floresta.

E eles o seguiram.

Um grupo de adolescentes de pijamas discutia em altos brados um pouco adiante no caminho. Quando os viram, uma garota de cabelos espessos e crespos se virou e disse depressa:

- Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue...

- Ela está lutando. – disse Snape. E todos olharam para ele, estranhando que o professor entendesse francês. – Vocês devem aparatar daqui!

E a menina assentiu apavorada e correu até suas colegas, repetindo as ordens em francês.

- Beauxbatons - murmurou Hermione, olhando para Snape.

- Como disse? - falou Harry.

- Devem estudar na Beauxbatons. - esclareceu Hermione. – Você sabe... Academia de Magia Beauxbatons... Li sobre ela em _Uma Avaliação da Educação em Magia na Europa._

- Sim, elas eram de Beauxbatons. – confirmou Snape.

E eles continuaram caminhando mais para dentro da floresta.

Rony puxou a varinha do bolso, acendendo-a como fizera Hermione e esquadrinhando o caminho. Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta à procura da própria varinha, mas não estava lá. A única coisa que encontrou foi o seu _onióculo_.

- Ah, não, eu não acredito... Perdi a minha varinha! – exclamou ele.

Snape não comentou nada, como se aquilo não o espantasse.

Draco caiu na gargalhada:

- Tinha que ser você, mesmo, Potterbobo! Perder a varinha! – ele ria.

- Está brincando! – exclamou Rony, ignorando Draco.

- Talvez tenha ficado na barraca - disse Hermione.

- Talvez tenha caído do seu bolso quando você estava correndo? – disse Gina.

Um novo estrondo ecoou na orla da floresta.

- Vamos, continuem andando. Eu terei que voltar lá. – disse Snape. – Draco, você fique com eles. – e ele seguiu na direção da luta.

Os cinco caminharam mais para dentro da floresta densa e pararam quando a confusão era pouco audível.

- Acho que podemos esperar aqui, sabe, dá para ouvir uma pessoa chegando a mais de um quilômetro. – comentou Harry, arfando.

Tudo parecia silencioso ali; talvez o tumulto tivesse acabado.

Foi então que ouviram barulhos de passos a esquerda deles, ficaram esperando ansiosos alguém aparecer dali, prestando atenção ao ruído dos passos desiguais por trás das árvores

escuras.

Mas os passos pararam repentinamente.

- Alôô? - chamou Harry.

Silêncio. Estava escuro para ver muito longe, mas eles sentiam que havia alguém logo além do seu campo de visão.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou Draco, nervoso, agora.

E então, sem aviso, o silêncio foi rompido por uma voz diferente de todas que tinham ouvido antes; e ela não soltou um grito, mas algo que lembrava um feitiço:

- _MORSMORDRE!_

E uma coisa enorme, verde e brilhante, irrompeu do lugar escuro que os olhos de Harry se esforçaram para penetrar e voou para o topo das árvores e para o céu.

Draco olhou para aquilo, sentindo-se realmente apavorado.

- Não... – murmurou ele.

- Mas o quê...? – começou Rony.

Por uma fração de segundo, Harry pensou que aquilo fosse outra formação de duendes irlandeses. Depois percebeu que era um crânio colossal, aparentemente composto por estrelas de esmeralda e uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua. Enquanto olhavam, o crânio foi subindo cada vez mais alto, envolto em uma névoa de fumaça esverdeada, recortando-se contra o céu noturno como uma nova constelação.

De repente, toda a floresta ao redor deles explodiu em gritos.

- Vamos sair daqui. - disse Draco, correndo mais para dentro da floresta, deixando-os para trás.

- Harry, vamos, anda! - Hermione agarrou-o pelas costas da jaqueta e o puxou para trás. - É a _Marca Negra, _Harry! - gemeu Hermione, branca feito cera, puxando-o com toda a força que podia. - O sinal de você-sabe-quem!

* * *

Florence olhou para a Marca no céu e percebeu que a brincadeira de Lucius havia tomado proporções inesperadas. Algum maluco dentre os amigos mascarados de Lucius realmente estava ali para matar. Ela correu até as árvores da floresta, mas alguém de trás de uma árvore segurou em seu braço. Ela atacou em defesa e a pessoa voou longe.

- Sou eu! – gritou Snape se levantando de trás de uma moita. – Ai! Doeu!

- Mas o quê deu em você! Me segurar assim! – exclamou Florence, tentando não rir. - O que está acontecendo aqui? Não me diga que você sentiu a Marca queimar?

- Não! Não senti nada! – Snape se levantou. – Mas o que é que você está fazendo no meio dessa luta? Você deveria estar cuidando para que as pessoas fossem embora em segurança e SÓ isso! Você está grávida! – ele sibilou.

- Me conte algo que eu não saiba! – retrucou Florence. - Mas eu... eu vi a Marca no céu e pensei o pior! Eu precisava vir procurar Harry e Draco!

- Eu os encontrei, eles estão escondidos.

- Quem deve ter sido o maluco que conjurou aquilo? – perguntou Florence, indicando a Marca Negra no céu.

- Não sei. Mas isso não estava nos planos de Lucius. – Snape respirou fundo. – Vamos embora, o Ministério que cuide de tudo daqui pra frente.

E eles aparataram.

* * *

**Mansão Snape.**

- Eu perdi toda a diversão! – dizia Elizabeth, revoltada.

Florence e Snape entraram em casa e encontraram a filha de pijama e os gêmeos, com cara de que recém haviam chegado em casa, conversando na sala.

- De que diversão você está falando, Liz? – perguntou Florence.

- Comensais na Copa de Quadribol! – exclamou a menina, como se fosse óbvio. – E vocês estavam lá para lutar enquanto eu cuidava do Chris!

Snape olhou para a filha, realmente bravo, em reprovação. Ela bufou.

- Pro seu quarto e eu não quero ouvir nunca mais uma bobagem como essa que você acabou de dizer. – disse Snape, baixo.

- Pra que serve vocês me treinarem se quando a luta acontece eu não posso estar lá! – gritou Elizabeth.

- Pro seu quarto, Elizabeth. Não me faça ter que pedir uma terceira vez. – disse Snape, no mesmo tom baixo e perigoso de antes.

A menina não ousou desobedecer. Quando seu pai gritava, ela gritava de volta, mas quando ele falava baixo daquele jeito... bem, ela não sabia o que poderia acontecer caso ela o enfrentasse, ela nunca tentara descobrir, à conselho dos gêmeos.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **este capítulo não existia antes, nem uma linhazinha sequer dele.

Partes deste capítulo foram retiradas diretamente do livro Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, portanto, o que você reconhecer não me pertence.

**Alice's Doll:** Voldemort descobrirá, sim, sobre Flor e Severus, mas isso ainda levará um certo tempo. E eu não teria coragem de matar o Lupin e a Tonks, eu acho absurdo eles terem morrido!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** eu gosto do Depp, sim, mas eu coloquei o nome da filha do Sev e da Flor antes de saber que ele tem uma filha com esse nome. *_* Lindo nome, aliás.

**Coraline D. Snape:** Flor já está grávida e este capítulo é completamente novo, espero que você tenha gostado!

**leitorasemnome** e **semvergonha**: você é uma maluca... hey, viu a fic nova? Acho que você sabe quem acabou me inspirando para escrevê-la... *_*

Bjus!

**REVIEWS!**


	57. Torneio Tribruxo

**Cap. 56 - Torneio Tribruxo **

**Novembro de 1994**

Só mesmo Dumbledore para aceitar que Hogwarts sediasse o Torneio Tribruxo, com uma guerra prestes a explodir!

_"Será uma superlotação e uma baderna!"_

Quando viu que horas eram, Snape percebeu que já deveria estar à meio caminho do grande salão. Largou o book fotográfico estilo trouxa que a filha insistira em fazer, e que Florence lhe mandara esta tarde, sobre a mesa de centro.

Vestiu a capa. Perdido em pensamentos.

Os pais nunca reparam que seus filhos crescem, e Elizabeth crescera, com apenas doze anos recém completados já era inocentemente linda, seria uma mulher estonteante. E isso era um problema.

Respirou fundo.

Foi ao banheiro, ajeitou os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho, secou-os magicamente. Guardou a varinha nas vestes, como de costume, e deixou seus aposentos, rumo ao salão principal. Tomou o caminho habitual, ao invés das passagens.

Todos já estavam no salão, Dumbledore se aproximava do púlpito para começar o discurso de apresentação das delegações de cada escola. Snape resolveu, então, entrar pela lateral e não pela porta principal, mas ao dar uma olhada no corredor principal, não acreditou no que via.

_"Elizabeth?"_

E, ao lado dela, Florence, com um grande casaco que visava esconder a barriga de seis meses de gravidez caso o feitiço ilusóriofalhasse.

_"Mas, é claro! Ela ajudou no que pôde para que esse Torneio acontecesse, não perderia de vir na abertura. Mas daí, então, trazer Liz?"_ - Snape ficou furioso.

Florence, que conversava com Madame Maxime, olhou para onde o marido estava e sorriu de leve, olhando para Elizabeth, que conversava com Viktor Krum, e ela também sorriu para o pai.

Filch apareceu na porta chamando a delegação de Beauxbatoms.

Snape entrou no grande salão pelas laterais, bufando.

Então, Durmstrang foi convidada a entrar. Florence e Elizabeth encabeçando a delegação, composta majoritariamente de meninos.

* * *

- Olhem lá... é o Viktor Krum! - falou Rony, ficando nervoso.

Mas Hermione reparou noutra coisa que não o apanhador búlgaro.

_"Florence Dellacourt. Sim, é ela! Mas... a menina ao lado dela... parece com..." _- e os olhos castanhos pousaram sobre o carrancudo Mestre de Poções à mesa dos professores e voltaram para Florence e Elizabeth. Hermione levou a mão à boca com o pensamento. _"Ela é... casada com ele! Por isso ela está sempre por perto quando algo acontece! Por isso Prof. Snape aceitou a ajuda dela no segundo ano!"_

- Mione, você está bem? - perguntou Harry. - Eu estou te chamando há um tempão e você não responde...

- Eu só... - não, não podia falar suas suspeitas para os amigos. Eles pirariam. Respirou fundo. - Harry, olhe lá a Srta. Dellacourt.

- O que será que ela veio fazer em Hogwarts, de novo? - perguntou ele, olhando para Florence.

- Acho que só veio prestigiar a abertura do Torneio... - comentou Rony. - Linda a menina com ela, não? Pena que vai sentar na mesa da Sonserina...

- É... linda. - falou Harry.

Hermione apenas sorriu. O que os amigos fariam ela lhes contasse que estavam chamando de linda a filha do Prof. Snape?

* * *

Dumbledore, que estava em pé em frente à mesa dos professores, olhou para Snape ao seu lado, que estava com cara de quem chupara limão azedo e mascara a casca, então viu Florence e a filha deles entrando no grande salão e entendeu o motivo de aborrecimento do Mestre de Poções.

- Não se preocupe, Severus.

- Eu disse à ela que não viesse. - rosnou ele, entredentes.

- Elizabeth está linda, hein? - falou Dumbledore, ignorando o comentário de Snape, recebendo um olhar torto e raivoso.

- Albus! - cumprimentou Florence, sorrindo e abraçando o velho diretor.

- Como está, minha querida? Vamos nos sentar. - e ele olhou para Snape, estendendo a mão de Florence para ele, dizendo: - Prof. Snape, seja gentil, mostre à Srta. Dellacourt seu lugar à mesa.

Snape pegou a mão da esposa e se encaminhou com ela à mesa dos professores, rosnando, furioso.

Florence apenas sorriu.

E a delegação de Durmstrang se sentou junto à mesa da Sonserina. Elizabeth recebendo olhares por todo o salão, mas nenhum tão fixo quanto de um certo rapaz muito loiro.

* * *

Os pulmões de Draco, repentinamente, pararam de sorver o ar. Ele paralisara. Ficou observando a bela garota de cachos negros por pelo menos quinze minutos, imaginando sua idade. Estava absurda e confusamente irritado que Viktor Krum não parasse de conversar com ela.

* * *

Snape rosnou mais alto ao seu lado, Florence o olhou.

- O que foi?

- Malfoy. Ele não tira os olhos de Liz. – sussurrou Snape.

Ela olhou e riu.

- Verdade. - e resolveu provocar o marido. - Já imaginou? Um Malfoy e uma Snape, sendo esta descendente de Slytherin? Que perigo...

- Nem-brinque-com-isso.- falou ele, entredentes.

- Relaxe, Severus.

- Ela só tem doze anos. Você viu o maldito book fotográfico ou me mandou ele sem abrir? - rosnou ele, baixo.

- Claro que eu vi. Ficou lindo. O fotógrafo queria levar ela para desfilar, acredita?

- Obviamente, você respondeu que não. - Florence assentiu, observando Draco, sorrindo. Snape seguiu seu olhar e perguntou: - Por que a trouxe?

- Ela insistiu. Você sabe o quanto ela é teimosa. Ela é _sua_ filha! - falou ela, para que só ele ouvisse.

Em resposta à esposa, apenas um sobrancelha arqueada.

Para Malfoy, um olhar raivoso. E o menino se encolheu na cadeira sem entender realmente o porquê.

* * *

**Após o banquete.**

Elizabeth deveria se encontrar com a mãe no gabinete do diretor. Mas não fazia ideia de onde estava. Caminhou perdida pelos corredores do castelo, até que o menino loiro que lhe chamara a atenção durante o banquete, apareceu.

- Pode me ajudar, por favor?

- O que precisa? - perguntou Draco.

- Ir ao gabinete do diretor Dumbledore.

- Eu te levo. - ela lhe sorriu e ele sentiu o coração disparar novamente. Começaram a caminhar. - Qual seu nome, srta.?

- Elizabeth Dellacourt.

- Parente da Srta. Florence Dellacourt?

- Sim, sou... irmã dela. E o seu nome seria?

- Draco, Draco Malfoy.

_"Malfoy?"_ – e Eliabeth sentiu um frio na espinha, lembrava-se desse nome. - _"Da lista de famílias partidárias das trevas que papai nos dera! Se ele me vir aqui..."_

- Srta. Dellacourt. - e uma voz grave se fez ouvir no corredor.

Elizabeth se encolheu instintivamente, se virando para encarar os olhos negros como seus próprios. Furiosos.

_"Acho que estou encrencada."_

- Boa noite, Prof. Snape. - cumprimentou Malfoy.

- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. Dirija-se ao seu salão comunal, eu levo a Srta. Dellacourt até o gabinete do diretor.

- Sim, professor. - ele se virou para ela. - Srta. Dellacourt. - e levou a mão dela, delicadamente, aos lábios, inclinando-se. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. - não se arriscaria a responder que havia sido um prazer conhecê-lo, já estava suficientemente enrascada, pela cara de seu pai.

Quando viraram num corredor, Snape parou a filha pelo ombro e a olhou, sério.

- Você sabe quem é ele?

- Sim. Mas não sabia antes de aceitar a ajuda. Foi só quando ele se apresentou que eu... - Elizabeth desandou a falar, nervosa.

- Você se lembrou da lista que lhe dei. - completou Snape, e ela assentiu.

Ele a abraçou, beijando sua testa.

- Não aconteceu nada, pai, ele nem sequer tentou me agarrar. - Snape olhou para ela, repudiando completamente o comentário. - Estou só brincando! - eles voltaram a andar. - Mamãe vai ficar aqui?

- Sim. Sua avó veio te buscar, está te esperando na sala do diretor. Não quero que você fique no castelo, nem que nenhum dos seus irmãos venha assistir ao Torneio.

- Seria hilário se Jamie aparecesse por aqui. - riu Elizabeth.

- Não brinque com isso, Liz. Isso é sério.

- Eu sei, pai. - ela suspirou, chateada.

Eles pararam em frente à gárgula.

- _Delícias Gasosas_. – disse Snape.

E eles subiram.

* * *

Elizabeth foi para a Mansão Snape com a avó.

Florence desceu com o marido para as masmorras. Ao entrarem nos aposentos dele, ela desabou na poltrona em frente à lareira, bocejando.

- Cansada? - Snape massageou suas costas.

- Com fome.

Ele riu.

- Sempre com fome... - foi até a lareira e pediu sanduíches e frutas à cozinha. - Quer deitar?

- Quero, mas só depois de uma ducha. Você vem comigo?

Ele fez uma cara maliciosa.

- Não é nada disso, você sabe mito bem! – riu Florence. – Eu me sinto muito pesada... tenho medo de cair.

- Eu sei. É claro que eu vou te ajudar. – ele disse, suave, sorrindo.

Os dois foram para o banheiro.

* * *

Quando saíram do banho, envoltos em roupões macios, os sanduíches e as frutas já haviam chegado, acompanhadas de suco de laranja e um pote de chocolate derretido.

- Como você adivinhou? - sorriu Florence, ao se aproximar da mesinha que Snape havia colocado ao lado da cama.

- Você sempre quer suco de laranja e chocolate... sempre.

- Verdade. - ela colocou um morango coberto de chocolate na boca, fechando os olhos, deliciada. - Humm... - e se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

Florence mergulhou um dedo no chocolate e o pôs na boca.

- Se eu fosse você eu não faria isso de novo. – murmurou Snape, rouco.

Ela o olhou, maliciosa.

Snape mergulhou um dedo na cobertura e o levou aos lábios dela, se aproximando mais, beijando-a no pescoço enquanto ela sugava seu dedo com o chocolate.

Florence deitou na cama, ele se deitou ao lado dela, abrindo o roupão que ela usava, acariciando-a.

Ela afastou o roupão negro do corpo do marido.

- Eu ainda pareço desejável pra você? – murmurou ela.

Ele riu.

- Você sempre tem essas crises quando chega ao sexto mês... – disse ele.

- Responda...

- Sim, você sempre será desejável pra mim, Flor. Eu amo você. Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. E se você está assim, com essa barriga que eu acho linda e que eu quero ver pelo menos mais uma vez, é, em parte, minha culpa.

Florence sorriu e ele a beijou.

Com carícias cuidadosas ele a deixou louca de desejo por seu corpo.

- Fique de quatro. – ele pediu.

E ela obedeceu, sendo aquela a posição mais confortável.

- Me fale se eu te machucar... - ele sussurrou se enfiando dentro dela lentamente, controlando-se.

Florence não demorou para atingir o orgasmo, Snape acariciava seu clitóris enquanto metia-se nela, ritmado. Ela desabou na cama. Ele sentou ao seu lado, servindo um copo de suco de laranja e passando para ela.

Assim que ele devolveu o copo à mesa do lado da cama, Florence se sentou sobre ele, levando um dedo até o pote de chocolate e então passando-o nos lábios e nos seios.

Snape tratou de limpar primeiro os lábios e em seguida os seios da esposa... lentamente, torturando-a com seu extremo cuidado.

E Florence desceu os quadris, se encaixando sobre ele, gemendo, subindo e descendo devagar, apertando-o dentro de si.

Snape alcançou um dos mamilos dela na boca, mordiscando-o, fazendo-a gemer mais e enfiá-lo completamente dentro de si. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, ele grunhiu de prazer ao sentí-la estremecer de prazer.

Ela aumentou os movimentos de sobe e desce, ele levou as mãos aos quadris dela, ajudando-a a aumentar a velocidade. As unhas passaram a arranhá-lo, os gemidos dela não soavam coerentes. Snape a assistia arfar, gemer, morder os lábios, cavalgando-o, louca de prazer. Ele estava louco pra gozar dentro dela. E ela gozou, segurando-se ainda mais fortemente em seus ombros, acelerando o sobe e desce. Ela mordia os lábios, sua cabeça pendia para trás e tudo o que fazia era gemer enquanto ele se metia dentro dela. E ele gozou.

Florence desabou ao seu lado, respirando descompassadamente, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios avermelhados. Snape se deitou, trazendo-a para seu peito, colocando um morango com chocolate em sua boca, que ela aceitou, agradecida.

- O que eu faço com você, Sra. Snape? – murmurou ele.

- Continue a me amar e fazer amor comigo... - suspirou ela. - É tudo o que eu preciso.

Ele sorriu, a beijando os lábios, suavemente. Assim, adormeceram.

* * *

Não foram juntos para o café da manhã, no dia seguinte. Não queriam levantar suspeitas. Florence caminhava pelo corredor principal, estava quase nas portas do grande salão quando uma massa de cachos castanhos rebeldes esbarrou com ela.

- Me desculpe... Srta. Dellacourt. Eu... – começou a menina, nervosa.

- Não se preocupe, Srta. Granger. Não foi nada. Mas, se me permite perguntar, aonde vai com esse monte de livros?

- D-devolvê-los à biblioteca. - respondeu Hermione, trêmula.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não. A senhorita nem ao menos tomou café e... - _"se o Prof. Snape descobrir que fiz com que a esposa dele, grávida, perdesse o café por causa dos meus livros... eu não quero nem pensar no que ele faria!"_

- Não seja boba. - Florence riu, vendo os pensamentos da menina. - Se bem me lembro, a biblioteca não fica muito longe. Ajudo você e volto a tempo de tomar café. Aceita?

- Sendo assim, claro. - e elas começaram a caminhar pelo corredor. - Mas... estudou aqui em Hogwarts, Srta. Dellacourt?

- Primeiro, me chame de Florence, querida. E, sim, eu fiz os N.O.M.s e os sexto e sétimo anos aqui.

- Onde está sua irmã? Ela já foi embora?

- Minha irmã? Ah, está falando de Elizabeth... pensei que fosse mais perceptiva do que isso, Hermione. - Florence piscou para a menina.

- Eu... - _"ela está afirmando minhas desconfianças?"_ - A senhori... quero dizer, você... o Prof. Snape...? – murmurou Hermione, sem entender.

- Sim. – confirmou Florence.

- Por que está me contando isso? - ela estava apavorada e confusa.

- Porque pode ser importante, algum dia. Sei mais do que o suficiente sobre sua capacidade intelectual para confiar em você, Hermione.

- Devo imaginar que conhece meu carinhoso apelido, então... - falou a menina, chateando-se.

- Sabe-tudo-insuportável? - riu Florence.

- É... – murmurou Hermione.

- Ele não pensa exatamente isso de você, querida. - comentou Florence, baixinho.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam e a menina a olhou, incredulamente feliz.

- Não devo contar à ninguém, certo? – disse Hermione.

- Não, nem sobre meu casamento, nem sobre Severus achar você uma aluna brilhante. Ele ficaria muito irritado se soubesse que lhe contei isso... – Florence sorriu pra ela. - Enfim, Poppy e Dumbledore são os únicos no castelo que sabem. E deve continuar assim. Os seus amigos também não devem saber.

- Elizabeth é sua filha, não é?

- Sim. Ela é a cara de Severus, não? - riu Florence.

- Na verdade, ela parece mais com você, tirando os olhos e a cor dos cabelos, claro. Mas eu já desconfiava de que vocês tinham algo... desde o que eu vi na sede da Ordem, em outubro.

- E o que você viu? – estranhou Florence.

- Prof. Snape ficando calado com apenas um olhar seu. Eu imaginei que você deveria ser alguma coisa dele para que ele aceitasse uma reprimenda tão imediatamente.

- Verdade. - Florence sorriu. - Muito bem observado, Hermione!

- Este é o seu segundo filho? - falou a menina, indicando a barriga de Florence.

- Não. É a quinta.

- Prof. Snape tem cinco filhos? - espantou-se Hermione, controlando a voz que, momentaneamente, alterara-se.

- Sim. Três meninos e, com esta aqui, duas meninas.

- Eu... nossa! É muito difícil processar isso... ele é sempre tão bastardo com os alunos que... oh! Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção xingar seu marido, eu apenas... - Hermione estava, visivelmente, nervosa.

- Estava falando a verdade, eu sei. Conheço meu marido, Hermione, sei que, quando ele quer, ele sabe ser extremamente desagradável. Mas posso assegurar-lhe que ele é um ótimo pai. Portanto, não o julgue tanto.

- Vão achar que eu enlouqueci se eu passar a defender o Prof. Snape.

Elas passavam por um dos pátios internos, Snape caminhava no outro corredor. Mas mudou de rumo, ao vê-las caminhando juntas.

- Ali vem ele. - falou Florence.

- Eu... eu vou indo, Florence. Obrigada pela companhia. Seu segredo está seguro. - e Hermione, praticamente, saiu correndo.

- O que estava fazendo papeando com a Srta. Granger? - falou Snape, em desagrado, caminhando ao lado da esposa.

- Ela já sabe.

- Que ela sabe muitas coisas, eu sei. Não é à toa que a chamo de sabe-tudo-insuportável. _O quê_ ela sabe, exatamente?

- Sobre nós. – murmurou Florence olhando para as crianças que corriam no pátio interno.

- Você contou à Granger...? - espantou-se Snape.

- Nem tudo. Apenas sobre nós e as crianças.

-_ Apenas_ isso? - ironizou ele. - Não acha que foi arriscado demais?

- Não. Alguém da Ordem, fora Albus, precisava saber. E Hermione, como você mesmo já me disse, mais de uma vez, é muito sensata e extremamente racional. Ela entendeu a seriedade do que contei à ela.

- E se ela contar aos amigos? – rosnou ele.

- Ela não vai contar, Severus.

Eles dobraram no corredor, em direção às masmorras.

- Como vocês estão hoje? - perguntou ele, indicando a barriga dela.

- Com fome.

- Você ainda não tomou café? - perguntou ele, bravo.

- Não. Encontrei a Srta. Granger na entrada do grande salão e aproveitei a situação.

- Você vai agora para as cozinhas! - falou ele, autoritário.

- Certo, _Prof. Snape_, eu vou! - riu ela. - Posso pegar uma detenção por não tomar café da manhã, professor? - ela o olhou, fazendo troça.

Ele apenas a encarou, sério, lançando um olhar venenoso, que a fez sorrir mais.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Pequenas mudanças neste capítulo.

**Yasmin Potter:** o que te entregou foram o mals e a vontade de ser filhinha do Snape. *_*

**Hatake KaguraLari:** todas amamos o Depp e seu jeito estranho e voz de bêbado que acordou agora! XP E quanto às partes engraçadas da fic... na primeira vez que eu postei ela, era mais séria, mas recentemente eu descobri que consigo escrever comédia e estou adorando pontuar a fic com essas cenas engraçadas!

**Jaque:** você acredita que na primeira vez que eu postei esta fic ninguém adivinhou que o Draco e a Liz ficariam juntos? Eu não acreditei quando o pessoal dizia que não sabia quem seria o namorado da Liz! É óbvio demais, né? Quanto ao mistério dos últimos rebentos da família Snape... este só será revelado no Epílogo da fic pois é o que faz o nome Só O Amor Salva ter sentido!

**REVIEWS!**


	58. Os Campeões e A Primeira Tarefa

**Capítulo 057 – Os Campeões e A Primeira Tarefa**

**Noite de escolha dos Campeões do Torneio Tribruxo**

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

Snape chegou em casa mais tarde do que o previsto. Florence já o esperava no quarto, acordada e apreensiva.

- E então? Como foi? – ela perguntou assim que ele entrou no quarto.

- Por que as coisas nunca podem ser normais para o garoto? – perguntou Snape, visivelmente cansado.

- Ai, por Merlin, Severus! O que aconteceu? Não me diga que...!

- Sim, o nome do Harry foi sorteado pelo Cálice de Fogo. – ele confirmou o que ela pensava.

- Mas como? – Florence levantou, seguindo o marido até o banheiro. – E a restrição de idade?

- Como tudo o que acontece com Harry: não sabemos explicar. Ou melhor, Dumbledore, obviamente, já tem uma explicação, mas se recusa a dividir ela com quem quer que seja. – disse Snape, visivelmente bravo.

- Isso não é nada bom. – murmurou Florence.

- Não mesmo. – concordou ele, entrando pro banho.

- Mas o que decidiram? Vão permitir que Harry participe do Torneio?

- Sim. Crouch alega que o Cálice é como um contrato mágico e blá blá blá.

- Então é só Harry ser desclassificado na primeira tarefa e pronto, ele estará seguro novamente! – disse Florence.

- Aí é que entra o que eu acho que Dumbledore sabe e não quer me contar. Ele vai insistir que o menino siga no Torneio até o final.

E Florence sentiu a conhecida onda de ódio e revolta pelas atitudes de Albus Dumbledore lhe subir à cabeça, mas ela respirou fundo e engoliu o trem de insultos que queria sair pela sua boca.

- Moody disse que pode haver alguém no castelo que deseja a morte do garoto. – disse Snape.

- No castelo? Mas quem?

- Eu não sei. Desconfiei de Karkaroff, mas já não acho que seja ele. É isso o que acredito que Dumbledore saiba.

- Velho filho da mãe. – murmurou Florence furiosa.

* * *

Florence foi à Hogwarts naquela semana, pela manhã.

Caminhava pelos terrenos, a barriga de grávida escondida por um feitiço ilusório.

Podia ver que Hagrid estava em aula e a turma do quarto ano passeava com algo vermelho e acinzentado, como uma cruza de enormes escorpiões e caranguejos compridos demais, mas sem cabeça reconhecível. Ela se aproximou.

- Ola, Hagrid! – cumprimentou ela.

- Florence! Bom vê-la por aqui! – disse o meio-gigante bastante animado.

- O que seriam aquelas coisas? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Explosivins! Parece que eles estão se divertindo, não acha?

Florence olhou mais uma vez para os alunos, que seguravam a guia com o bicho na ponta com medo, e presumiu que Hagrid estava se referindo aos explosivins, porque os alunos certamente não estavam se divertindo.

Houve um estampido alto e a cauda de um dos bichos explodiu, fazendo-o saltar vários

metros à frente e isso causou um alarde, fazendo com que os outros explosivins corressem em desespero e mais de um aluno foi arrastado de bruços enquanto tentava desesperadamente se levantar.

- Como está o Harry? – Florence perguntou.

- Mal... estão excluindo ele, sabe? Rony não fala mais com ele. E uns outros alunos zombam dele... – a voz dele era de preocupação.

- Eu imagino. – Florence suspirou, triste. – Campeão Tribruxo aos 14 anos... parece que tudo acontece com ele, não é?

- É...

* * *

Florence saía da sala de Dumbledore, brava com o diretor.

"_É óbvio que ele está escondendo algo! Ele sabe quem aqui dentro colocou o nome do Harry no Cálice. Ele sabe e não faz nada!"_

Estava chegando às masmorras quando ouviu vozes no corredor à frente:

- Harry! - gritou uma voz feminina que Florence reconheceu como de Hermione.

- Anda, Potter, me ataca. – era a voz de Draco Malfoy. - Moody não está aqui para proteger você agora, me ataque, se tiver peito...

O corredor ficou silencioso por alguns segundos e Florence já sabia o que iria acontecer, mas não chegou a tempo de impedir:

- _Furnunculus_! - berrou Harry.

- _Densaugeo_! - berrou Malfoy.

Feixes de luz saíram de cada varinha, colidiram em pleno ar e ricochetearam em ângulos diferentes, - o de Harry atingiu Goyle no rosto e, o de Malfoy, Hermione. Goyle berrou e levou as mãos ao nariz, de onde começaram a brotar furúnculos enormes e feios - a garota, chorando de dor, apertou a boca.

Harry se virou e viu Rony tirando a mão de Hermione do rosto. Não era uma visão agradável. Os dentes da frente da garota - que já eram maiores do que o normal - cresciam agora a um ritmo assustador, a cada minuto a garota se parecia mais com um castor, pois seus dentes se alongavam, ultrapassavam o lábio inferior em direção ao queixo - tomada de pânico, Hermione os apalpou e soltou um grito aterrorizado.

Florence foi até a menina. Todos a olharam, reconhecendo-a e estranhando que estivesse no castelo.

- Acalme-se querida, Poppy dará um jeito nisso. – disse Florence, abraçando Hermione, que escondeu o rosto contra seu peito. – Quanto a vocês... – começou ela, se dirigindo aos sonserinos.

- Mas que barulheira é essa? - perguntou uma voz suave e letal.

Snape chegara, passando os olhos pela cena, sentindo-se furioso ao ver Florence ali. Os alunos da Sonserina começaram a gritar tentando dar explicações. Snape apontou um dedo para Malfoy e disse:

- Explique.

- Potter me atacou, professor... – disse o loiro.

- Atacamos um ao outro ao mesmo tempo! - gritou Harry.

Florence sentiu aonde aquilo ia dar. Mais injustiças para Harry. E ela não poderia fazer nada.

- ... E ele atingiu Goyle, olhe... – continuou Malfoy.

Snape contemplou Goyle, cujo rosto agora lembrava a ilustração de um livro doméstico sobre cogumelos venenosos.

- Ala hospitalar, Goyle. - disse o professor calmamente.

- Malfoy atingiu Hermione! - disse Rony. - Olhe!

Florence retirou o rosto da menina que se escondia em seu peito e a fez mostrar os dentões para Snape.

- Não vejo diferença alguma. – sibilou ele.

Florence sentiu vontade de espancar o marido naquele momento. Mas ela sabia que ali, na frente dos alunos da Sonserina, ele tinha um papel a desempenhar.

Hermione deixou escapar um lamento, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Florence a abraçou e caminhou com ela para a Ala Hospitalar.

Foi uma sorte, talvez, que Harry e Rony tenham começado a gritar com Snape ao mesmo tempo, sorte que suas vozes tenham ecoado tão forte no corredor de pedra, porque, na confusão de sons, ficou impossível o professor ouvir exatamente todos os nomes dos quais o xingaram. Mas ele captou o sentido.

- Vejamos... – disse Snape, na voz mais suave do mundo. - Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma detenção para cada um, Potter e Weasley. Agora, entrem ou será uma semana de detenções.

* * *

**24 de Novembro de 1994**

**A Primeira Tarefa**

Florence aguardava o retorno dos campeões na barraca de primeiros socorros, junto com Pomfrey que a proibira de assistir à Tarefa.

- Dragões! - exclamou a medibruxa, com a voz desgostosa, puxando Harry para dentro da barraca. - No ano passado foram os dementadores, este ano são os dragões, que é mais que vão trazer para a escola? Você teve muita sorte... O corte é bem superficial... Mas será preciso limpá-lo antes de fechar...

Ela limpou o corte com uma pelota de algodão molhada em liquido púrpura que fumegava e ardia, mas depois tocou o ombro dele com a varinha e o garoto sentiu o corte se fechar instantaneamente.

- Agora se sente quieto um minuto, sente-se! – Pomfrey o empurrou na maca. - Depois pode ir receber a sua nota.

A enfermeira saiu apressada da barraca e ele a ouviu entrar na porta vizinha e dizer:

- Como é que você está se sentindo agora, Diggory?

O menino percebeu, então, que não estava sozinho na barraca. Florence estava ali.

- Tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou.

- Acho que sim. – murmurou Harry.

E duas pessoas entraram correndo na barraca: Hermione, seguida de perto por Rony.

- Harry, você foi genial! - exclamou Hermione em voz alta e fina. – Você foi fantástico! Realmente foi!

Mas Harry tinha os olhos em Rony, que estava muito branco e olhava fixamente para o amigo como se visse um fantasma.

- Harry - disse o ruivo, muito sério -, quem quer que tenha posto o seu nome naquele cálice, eu... Eu reconheço que estava tentando acabar com você!

E Florence deixou os três amigos sozinhos e seguiu até onde o marido estava.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** somente umas cenas de pouca importância que eu tinha aqui no pc. Novamente se você reconhecer algo como sendo do livro Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, você está certo.

**Coraline D. Snape:** eu acho aquela cena café em família tão fofa, eu adoro a família Snape! E o capítulo da Copa de Quadribol é a primeira vez que Flor comenta estar grávida de novo. *_*

**Yasmin Potter: **eu só mudei o nome da Eileen, ela ainda é a Eileen. Foi você quem transformou a Eileen em Elizabeth, eu só fiz o mesmo! Agora a sua Elizabeth é a mesma Liz daqui!

**Jaque: **o final da fic? Iiih ta loonge, looonge, looonge, não se preocupe! E eu nem gosto de pensar nele, sabe? A primeira vez que eu terminei este fic eu chorei taaanto.

**REVIEWS**


	59. Natal em Família

****

Cap. 58 - Natal em Família

**Dezembro 1994**

O Baile de Inverno corria solto.

Alunos dançando, conversando, brincando, bebendo cerveja amanteigada contrabandeada e falando alto. Muito alto. Todos esses barulhos entravam na mente do Mestre de Poções, fazendo-o se sentir furioso. Nessa noite Snape estava particularmente mais irritado do que de costume. Observar adolescentes e seus hormônios em ebulição se agarrando pelos cantos do castelo estava longe de ser seu passatempo favorito.

Se dependesse dele estaria em casa, jogado no sofá da sala de tv, apreciando confortavelmente uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos, com sua esposa, grávida de 7 meses, deitada em seu colo e seus outros quatro filhos no tapete jogando, brincando e brigando por besteiras, depois de terem jantado todos juntos.

Mas não, ele estava ali, caminhando pelos corredores frios do castelo, supervisionando o que Dumbledore chamava de _"rompantes amorosos da juventude"_. E só o fazia porque o diretor exigiu a presença de todos os professores no baile, por causa da superlotação em que estava o castelo pela presença dos convidados do Torneio Tribruxo.

"_Não seja tão cruel, um dia você já foi assim, Severus! Ou acha que eu não sei das visitas que você e Florence davam à Torre de Astronomia e à Sala Precisa?"_ – argumentou Dumbledore, quando Snape xingou os alunos que se agarravam pelos corredores.

* * *

A meia-noite, finalmente, se aproximava, trazendo com ela o fim do baile, o que significava que Snape poderia ir para casa e dormir ao lado da sua esposa. Ele foi em direção às masmorras para ir via Floo para casa. Mas, ao virar o corredor dos seus aposentos, pode ver que Karkaroff o esperava em frente a sua porta. Bufou, impaciente.

- Severus, preciso conversar com você! A Marca, ela está voltando, se tornando cada dia mais nítida! - falou Karkaroff, exasperado.

- Eu já lhe disse: não vejo com o que se preocupar, Igor. - Snape parou em frente ao homem no corredor.

- Severus! Você não pode fingir que nada está acontecendo! Ela tem se tornado mais escura nos últimos meses. Estou começando a me preocupar seriamente, não podemos negar que...

- Então, fuja! - rosnou Snape. Estava louco para atacar Karkaroff e aquele sotaque irritante dele. - Fuja e eu apresentarei suas desculpas. Eu, no entanto, permanecerei em Hogwarts. - ele abriu a porta e entrou em seus aposentos, Karkaroff fez menção de seguí-lo. - Não lembro de tê-lo convidado a entrar.

- Precisamos conversar!

- Não há mais nada a ser dito, Igor. Se me der licença, está tarde e eu estou cansado. - e bateu a porta na cara do comensal búlgaro.

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

Florence acordou com barulhos na escada e levantou rapidamente. No corredor, pode ver Snape caminhando até o quarto, descabelado, um tanto sonolento. Ela sorriu.

- Boa noite, Flor. - ele a abraçou e beijou-lhe os lábios, se inclinando e beijando-lhe o ventre avantajado, sentindo a pequena Sophie chutar.

- 'Noite, Sev... quer comer alguma coisa? - eles entraram no quarto.

- Não... só quero um banho e me deitar.

* * *

Foram para o banheiro, Snape tirava a roupa.

- Algo está te incomodando? - perguntou Florence, sentando no sofá que havia no banheiro.

- Karkaroff... ele está apavorado, não há dia em que não venha me encher. - Snape entrava debaixo do chuveiro.

- Ele vai fugir?

- Acredito que sim. - ele respirou fundo, sentindo a água quente relaxar seu corpo. - As crianças já estão dormindo?

- Sim. Mas Chris vai pular para nossa cama daqui a pouco.

- Pesadelos?

- Não... ele está ficando mal acostumado. – disse Florence acariciando a barriga, sentindo a filha chutar. - É só você não dormir em casa que ele vem dormir comigo.

- Me alcança a toalha? - pediu Snape, fechando o chuveiro, sentindo-se mil vezes melhor.

- Aqui. - ela lhe passou a toalha. - Como estava o baile de inverno?

- Lindo como sempre. - ironizou ele. - Com casais se agarrando pelos cantos, Dumbledore excessivamente alegre, McGonagall um tanto emburrada e Karkaroff me pentelhando. - ele se vestia.

Florence foi para a cama, deitando, ligando a televisão. Snape logo se deitou ao lado da esposa, envolvendo-a em seus braços, passando a mão sobre seu ventre, sentindo a filha chutar.

- Pequena ativa... - murmurou ele, sorrindo.

- Principalmente quando você está por perto. - ela olhou em pretos, apaixonadamente.

E, após um beijo calmo, suave, adormeceram.

* * *

**Mas, num quarto mais adiante no corredor:**

Elizabeth não conseguia dormir. Não depois que uma grande coruja-das-torres do castelo de Hogwarts lhe trouxera uma carta que fez seu coração parar.

_"Srta. Dellacourt_

_Desejo-lhe, antecipadamente, um feliz natal e espero que aprecie a pequena lembrança que lhe envio. Eu saí à procura de um presente que se equiparasse à sua beleza e este anel foi o mais próximo que pude encontrar._

_Gostaria de saber se pretendes vir à Hogwarts logo, ou se poderíamos nos encontrar em algum lugar - a senhorita diga aonde e eu irei. Poderia ser em Hogsmead ou no Beco Diagonal, qualquer lugar onde nossas famílias pudessem ser apresentadas._

_Não consigo esquecê-la..._

_Draco Malfoy." _

Elizabeth abriu a pequena caixa negra que viera junto com a carta. Era um anel em prata trabalhado em forma de flores, diamantes perfaziam o miolo de cada uma das 25 florzinhas - ela contou. Era extremamente lindo e delicado. Mas sua mão tremeu ao pensar em colocá-lo no dedo... se assim o fizesse ela sabia que estaria aceitando muito mais do que apenas a amizade de Draco Malfoy. Guardou o anel novamente na caixa e a pôs na gaveta do criado-mudo. Voltou a deitar e releu a carta. Um misto de felicidade, amor e medo tomando conta dela.

_"Ele também sentiu a mesma coisa que eu! Eu não consigo esquecê-lo desde que o vi..." _- mas o medo estava presente: - _"Como vou fazer para nos encontrarmos? Papai vai querer me matar se eu contar a ele... e a mamãe... bem, talvez ela compreenda! Tenho que falar com ela amanhã!"_

E a menina pôs a carta sob o travesseiro.

_"Não posso me esquecer de fazer os exercícios de Oclumência antes de descer para o café amanhã. Senão, papai pode descobrir e aí... eu nunca mais sairei de casa; não antes dos trinta anos!"_

E assim, ela adormeceu.

* * *

**Pela manhã.**

Florence acordara muito cedo, a criança em seu ventre estava muito agitada, o que lhe dava uma enorme sensação de enjôo e tontura. Ela foi, então, para o quarto de Elizabeth, e deitou-se ao lado da filha, que logo acordou.

- Bom dia, mamãe.

- Bom dia, linda. Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos... - Elizabeth mordeu o canto do lábio, apreensiva. - Mãe, o papai ainda está dormindo?

- Sim, por quê? - Florence percebeu que algo estava errado.

- Porque... acho que é melhor que você mesma leia. - e ela retirou a carta amassada debaixo do travesseiro e a deu à mãe.

Florence abriu o papel e no momento em que começou a ler ela compreendeu a apreensão da filha. Ao terminar, ela apenas olhou para Elizabeth, demorando para falar.

- Eu não sou contra, Liz. Mas seu pai não vai aceitar isso, de forma alguma.

- Eu sei... mas pensei que você podia...

- E eu não posso mentir pra ele. - e Florence observou os olhos negros da filha se encherem de lágrimas. - Eu sabia que isso aconteceria... eu senti os olhares dele pra você, no dia da abertura do Torneio.

- E nós somos...?

- Predestinados? Tem certeza de que quer saber, Liz?

- Sim, mãe. - respondeu a menina, soltando o ar que nem percebera segurar.

- Eu sempre desconfiei que você seria como eu... que teria a bênção do Encantamento, juntamente com a maldição do sangue _veela_... - Florence respirou fundo, olhando para a carta em suas mãos. - Deixe-me ver o anel que ele lhe mandou.

E a menina abriu a gaveta e entregou a caixa negra para a mãe. Florence abriu e não pode evitar um sorriso.

- Isso é lindo, Liz! - e então ela olhou séria para a filha. - Mas sabe o que significa, não?

- Sim. Eu nem cheguei a colocá-lo no dedo...

- Você tem só doze anos, Liz... Draco tem quatorze. – lembrou Florence.

- Eu sei, mãe. Mas nós somos... predestinados?

Florence olhou mais de duas vezes para a carta, o anel e o rosto lindo e ansioso da filha que até ontem ela pegava no colo.

- Sim. Eu cheguei a fazer uma brincadeira de que isso seria possível com seu pai e ele rosnou tanto que achei que ia me morder. Quando você quer encontrá-lo?

- Vai me ajudar, mãe?

- Vou, filha.

- E quanto ao papai?

- Por enquanto, ele não vai ficar sabendo de nada. Mas você deve dizer ao Draco que sabe que a família dele é partidária das Trevas e tem que deixar claro que a sua não é. Se ele puder aceitar isso, eu não me oporei de forma alguma que vocês se encontrem, desde que sempre sob meus olhos e com meu consentimento. - Florence olhou séria para a filha. - Lembre-se, Elizabeth, você tem apenas doze anos. Faça com que Draco lembre-se disso, também.

- Sim, mãe! - ela sorria lindamente. - Obrigada! - e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço da mãe, com cuidado de não apertar a barriga de quase oito meses. - Como você está se sentindo hoje?

- Estou muito enjoada... sua irmã vai ser tão grande quanto Chris.

- O parto dele foi difícil?

- Não exatamente difícil, mas bastante dolorido e de uma recuperação longa e muito dolorosa. Eu mal caminhei nos primeiros dias, lembra-se?

- Lembro. - ela acariciou a barriga da mãe. - Eu estou louca para vê-la...

- E não vai sentir ciúmes?

- Não posso dizer que não... acho que não vou gostar muito se ela se apegar demais ao papai, já tenho que dividí-lo com Chris que não pode vê-lo que já pula em seu colo...

- Pode ter certeza de que isso vai acontecer, Liz. Seu pai sempre foi muito apegado a vocês todos... eu ainda lembro de quando ele descobriu que os gêmeos eram filhos dele e veio morar aqui em casa... Severus permitia que seus irmãos fizessem tudo o que quisessem!

- Como o quê?

- Tudo o que eu e ele sempre proibimos que você e Christopher fizessem! Usar varinhas antes dos 10 anos, ajudar no preparo de poções, ver tv até tarde, comer besteiras a hora que quisessem! – Florence riu ao lembrar.

- Mas assim não é justo! Por que eles podiam e a gente nunca pode?

- Era diferente! Mas a senhorita não pode reclamar de nada! Pois eu sei que é só eu dizer não que você corre para pedir pro seu pai e ele permite. Eu sei que ele lhe deu de natal o casaco que eu tinha dito que era desnecessário e caro demais.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso.

- O casaco era lindo, mãe! E o modelo era único, ou seja, ninguém mais no mundo vai ter um casaco igual ao meu! E nós podemos comprar, temos dinheiro mais do que suficiente para essas extravagâncias, não entendo porquê você não quis me dar!

- Não é porque temos que podemos esbanjar, Liz! Eu venho tentando fazê-la entender isso há anos, mas seu pai permite que você compre tudo o que eu proíbo!

- Estão falando de mim? - disse Snape, entrando no quarto da filha com Christopher nos braços.

- Sim, eu estava lembrando o fato de você ter dado à uma certa pessoa um casaco de mais de 180 galeões. - disse Florence.

- Ah, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando. - respondeu Snape, deslavado, e sentou junto às duas na cama, beijando a filha e a esposa.

- Bom dia, mamãe... - Chris esticou os braços e Florence o abraçou.

- Bom dia, lindo.

- Bom dia, Sophie. - e o pequeno se inclinou para beijar a barriga da mãe. - Bom dia, Liz... - e ele se jogou no colo da irmã.

- Bom dia, malinha! - e Elizabeth fez cosquinhas no irmão. - Vamos descer e tomar café? - ela olhou para os pais que observavam os dois brincarem com caras de bobos.

- Vamos. - disse Snape e Chris se atirou para que ele o carregasse nas costas.

* * *

**Na mesa do café...**

- Severus, eu e Liz vamos dar um volta pelo vilarejo hoje à tarde. - disse Florence.

- Certo. Eu estava pensando que podíamos ir jantar com minha mãe, esta noite. – disse ele.

- Vamos, sim. Onde estão Nick e James, Mell? - ela perguntou à elfa.

- Saíram ontem à noite, após a senhora ter ido deitar, e ainda não retornaram, Mestra. - respondeu a elfa.

- Severus, eu não sei mais o que fazer! - exasperou-se Florence. - Eu já disse a eles para não fazerem isso! Você vai ter que conversar com seus filhos!

- Deixe eles comigo. Mas você está se sentindo disposta para um passeio ao vilarejo hoje, Flor?

- Sim, se eu me sentir mal, Elizabeth me ajudará a vir para casa, não se preocupe.

- Mas tem certeza de que não quer que eu...? – começou ele.

- Sev, eu estou bem, e estou grávida e não doente!

- Eu sei, mas você já está com quase oitos meses! - discutiu Snape.

- Será um passeio tranquilo... não se preocupe.

* * *

**13hs**

Florence e Elizabeth caminhavam pelo vilarejo de Hogsmead coberto de neve.

- Onde vocês combinaram, Liz?

- Na Florean Fortescue*.

- Uma sorveteria, nesse frio? – estranhou Florence.

- Eles inventaram um sorvete quente, mãe! Nick disse que é uma delícia, e James trouxe uma menina aqui e disse que ela adorou! – explicou Elizabeth.

- James trouxe uma menina aqui em Hogsmead e não a levou lá em casa?

- Provavelmente, não é nada sério... - desviou a menina, percebendo que falara demais.

Elas pararam em frente uma loja de sapatos, a Sapatos Mágicos**, e Florence viu Narcisa Malfoy entrando na sorveteria com o filho.

- Liz, eu não vou poder entrar com você na Florean Fortescue...

- Por que, mãe?

- Olhe lá... Narcisa Malfoy, sua futura sogra, e a maior fofoqueira de toda Europa. Nós nos conhecemos desde pequenas... ela não acreditará que você é minha irmã, ela sabe que eu não tenho irmãos.

- E ela descobriria quem é meu pai? - temeu Elizabeth.

- Com certeza! Ela sabe que eu e Severus tivemos um longo romance, e você é a versão linda e feminina do seu pai, Liz. Eu vou esperar por você na Madame Malkins, faz tempos que eu não tomo um chá com a Sandra e quero comprar umas roupinhas para Sophie...

- Mais roupas para ela? Mãe, daqui a pouco, Sophie terá mais roupas do que eu e ela nem nasceu ainda! - indignou-se Elizabeth.

- Liz, quando você era bebê você tinha mais roupas do que eu!

- Eu ainda tenho mais roupas que você e o papai juntos! - gabou-se a menina.

Florence apenas riu da verdade que a filha dissera.

- Vá, filha, ou vai chegar atrasada. - ela beijou a testa da menina e a observou entrar na sorveteria, logo depois que Narcisa Malfoy saíra.

E Florence foi para a Madame Malkins.

* * *

Elizabeth entrou na sorveteria e viu Draco sentado sozinho num canto. Se aproximou.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy.

Ele se levantou da cadeira, pegando sua mão e inclinando-se para beijá-la suavemente.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Dellacourt. - eles sentaram. - Tive medo de que não viesse... - admitiu ele.

- Mas eu nem estou atrasada!

- Eu sei, mas temi de qualquer forma. - Draco olhou para a mão direita em que ela colocara o belíssimo anel. - Vejo que apreciou meu presente.

- Sim, eu adorei. É muito lindo e delicado, obrigada. - e Elizabeth olhou para ele, séria. - Mas o quê, exatamente, o fez lembrar de mim no natal e gastar uma pequena fortuna me comprando este presente, Sr. Malfoy?

- Eu... não conseguia deixar de pensar em você e...

- Isso você já me disse, na carta. Mas por que me chamou para este encontro? - interrompeu ela.

- Eu queria lhe conhecer melhor...

Elizabeth sorriu perante o nervosismo dele.

- Primeiro, há algumas perguntas a serem respondidas. Eu sei que sua família não é apenas partidária das trevas, mas também seu maior financiador. - disse ela, encarando-o. - Apesar de tudo, eu não estou aqui para julgá-lo, minha única dúvida é quanto à sua opinião e posição à respeito disso.

- Eu... bem, eu não pretendo me tornar Comensal da Morte, se é o que quer saber. – disse Draco, seco.

- E você pode viver tranquilamente com o fato de a minha família não ser partidária, nem simpatizante?

- Sim.

- E quanto aos seus pais?

- Terão de aceitar. Eles nada podem fazer para mudar meus sentimentos por você, Srta. Dellacourt. – ele ficou pálido por um momento, percebendo o que acabara de dizer. - Mas e quanto à sua família? – perguntou.

- Minha mãe aceitou que eu e você nos conhecêssemos melhor... Mas me pediu para lembrá-lo que eu tenho apenas doze anos. Quanto ao meu pai... - Elizabeth respirou fundo. - Ele não sabe de nada, nem do seu presente, nem desse encontro. Minha mãe prometeu manter segredo até que possamos oficializar um relacionamento, quero dizer, até que tenhamos idade suficiente para namorarmos. – ela foi direto ao assunto.

Draco estava congelado de espanto e respeito por aquela garota de doze anos que falava de uma forma séria e responsável, como se fosse muito mais velha e ajuizada do que ele.

_"Ela me lembra estranhamente alguém..."_

- E quando acredita que seus pais permitirão que eu a peça em namoro? – perguntou Draco.

- Entenda que... minha mãe não é problema, ela consentiu, desde que fiquemos sob seus olhos, mas meu pai...

- Ele é muito rígido e superprotetor?

- Sim...

- Eu entendo. Qualquer homem agiria assim se tivesse uma filha tão linda. E posso supor que sua família é de posses?

- Sim. Muito mais do que a sua. - respondeu Elizabeth, sorrindo da cara de perplexidade do garoto.

Draco tremeu nas bases. Não estava falando com uma daquelas garotas vazias e fúteis que enchiam os corredores de Hogwarts. Não. Elizabeth era inteligente, esclarecida, linda, cheia de vontades e conhecedora do que queria. Não estava apenas apaixonado, estava encantado, enfeitiçado, poderia morrer caso ela sumisse e o mundo poderia acabar desde que ele a tivesse ao seu lado.

Elizabeth sorria, lendo a confusão de sentimentos que enchiam a cabeça do garoto loiro em sua frente. Percebendo uma certa magia no ar.

_"Mamãe tinha razão... não é apenas o sangue veela, o Encantamento também está presente aqui, quase palpável, à nossa volta, como já vi acontecer entre ela e o papai."_

Draco segurou sua mão sobre a mesa. Elizabeth sentiu-se tremer por dentro. Ele a olhava de maneira fixa e apaixonada. Ela sentia que o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento e tudo estaria bem.

* * *

Fazia mais de duas horas que Elizabeth fora para a sorveteria. Florence tomava um chá com Sandra Malkins, atual dona da loja de confecções da família Malkins, depois de ter comprado oito novos conjuntos de roupas para Sophie, duas blusas novas para Elizabeth, quatro conjuntos para Christopher e vestes para Snape, Nicholas e James.

* * *

**16hs**

Após tomarem seus sorvetes quentes, Draco e Elizabeth caminhavam pelo vilarejo quase deserto, de mãos dadas e conversando. Até que Elizabeth percebeu que horas eram.

- Draco, eu devo ir me encontrar com minha mãe!

- Ela está aqui?

- Sim, e me esperando há mais de duas horas!

- Posso ir conhecê-la? – ele pediu.

- Ahm... - Elizabeth hesitou. - Acho que não é uma boa ideia, vai que meu pai veio ao nosso encontro e aí... - não era exatamente uma mentira.

- Você está certa. Entendo que tema em me apresentar à sua família... eu também não sei se gostaria que minha mãe viesse conversar com você. - ele a puxou suavemente pela mão para que parassem de caminhar. - Quando vamos nos ver, novamente?

- Não sei. Minhas aulas recomeçam dentro de quatro dias. Provavelmente, depois de amanhã eu estarei viajando para a Bulgária.

- Eu entendo. - ele fitou o rosto dela, levando a mão à sua face, acariciando-a. - Você é simplesmente tão linda, Lizzie... - e deu um passo em sua direção, ficando muito próximos, seus lábios a centímetros. - Posso? - murmurou ele, pedindo permissão.

- Sim. - suspirou Elizabeth e logo sentiu os lábios quentes e macios de Draco sobre os seus, tocando-os de maneira que todo seu corpo parecia ter se eletrificado. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele e se entregaram a um beijo inocentemente sensual.

* * *

No caminho para casa, Elizabeth estava excessivamente quieta e com um sorriso constante no rosto corado. Florence percebera e não precisou de qualquer explicação para entender.

- Ele a beijou, Liz? - não era uma reprimenda, era apenas uma pergunta simples.

- Sim, mãe. - ela sorriu mais. - E foi tão bom e quente e...

- Devo eu lembrá-la que você tem apenas doze anos, Elizabeth? – Florence estava séria.

- Não, mãe...

- Ou devo lembrá-la que seu pai arrancaria o meu e o seu pescoço se soubesse que eu permiti que você se encontrasse com um garoto sem o consentimento dele, e que esse garoto era _Draco Malfoy_?

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas até permissão para me beijar ele pediu, mãe! Draco não quer abusar de mim... ele realmente tem sentimentos por mim! E eu senti... o encantamento...

- Eu não estou dizendo que ele quer abusar de você, Liz! Eu vi os olhares que trocaram, eu pude sentir que eram predestinados... mas isso não muda o fato de que o seu pai vai enlouquecer e eu já posso vê-lo dando pulos de raiva e espumando de ódio. - Florence riu. - Ele é padrinho de Draco, mas vai infernizar o pobre garoto pelo resto da vida.

- Draco vai cumprir detenção nas masmorras até no dia da formatura. - riu Elizabeth, nervosa.

- Pode ter certeza disso, filha.

Elas entraram em casa e nenhuma palavra mais foi dita sobre Elizabeth e o "namorado".

* * *

**Nota da autora: **quase nenhuma mudança. E, sim, eu coloquei o baile depois da segunda tarefa e não antes. Perdoem-me.

* Por que não poderia haver uma sorveteria do Fortescue em Hogsmead? Se não havia, agora eu construí!

** Sapatos Mágicos: o nome é simplesmente babaca, mas não me ocorreu nada melhor.

Beijos **Yasmin Potter** e **Jaque** que lembraram de mim e me deixaram reviews!

**REVIEWS**


	60. Sophie

****

Cap. 59 - Sophie

**02 de Janeiro de 1995**

Antes de viajar para a Bulgária, Elizabeth marcou de se encontrar com Draco no Beco Diagonal.

O casal caminhava pelas ruas sempre movimentadas do Beco. Entraram em uma loja de penas e material de escrita. Elizabeth comprou uma belíssima caneta verde esmeralda com opção de gravação em prata, onde ela mandou gravar _S. S._, tomando o cuidado para que Draco não visse, e embrulhar para presente.

- Pra quem é a caneta? - perguntou Draco, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Pro meu pai. Ele está de aniversário na próxima semana, vou deixar o presente com minha mãe para que ela entregue pra ele no dia certo. - não havia motivos para mentir.

- Um belo e caro presente. - comentou Draco, olhando outros modelos da caneta que ela comprara. - Ele coleciona canetas?

- Não, é pra ele usar mesmo. Meu pai não tem muita paciência com penas e tinteiros, e esta caneta é um lançamento, ela é encantada para que jamais falte tinta dentro dela, e com um leve toque da varinha ela troca a cor da escrita para a que você ordenar.

- Ele é escritor ou algo do tipo? – perguntou o garoto, curioso sobre quem seriam os pais da namorada.

- Hm, algo do tipo. – respondeu Elizabeth. - Ele vai usá-la bastante, disso eu tenho certeza.

* * *

O casal passeou por mais um tempo e, antes das 15hs, Elizabeth se despediu do namorado e foi encontrar-se com Florence num restaurante trouxa que haviam combinado. E a menina viajou para a Bulgária naquele dia.

O casal manteve contato via cartas, todas as semanas.

* * *

**Fevereiro de 1995**

**Hogwarts**

**Noite**

**02 dias para a Segunda Tarefa.**

Florence estava nas masmorras com o marido.

- Quando foi que isso aconteceu, Sev?

- Tem acontecido seguidamente. Ingredientes somem dos meus estoques particulares. Ingredientes para poções como a Polissuco. – disse Snape, bebendo um vinho. – Agora a pouco eu fui lá ver e os archotes da sala estavam acesos e as portas do armário abertas!

- Isso é grave. Mas quem...?

Ouviram barulhos nos andares superiores. Foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

Num corredor do terceiro andar, encontraram Filch segurando um ovo dourado.

- Filch? Que é que está havendo? – perguntou Snape.

- É o Pirraça, professor - murmurou Filch maldosamente. - Ele atirou este ovo escada abaixo.

- Pirraça? - exclamou Snape baixinho, olhando para o ovo nas mãos de Filch. - Mas Pirraça não poderia ter entrado na minha sala...

- Esse ovo estava na sua sala, professor? – estranhou Filch.

- Claro que não - retorquiu Snape. – Mas eu passei pela minha sala, vi que os archotes estavam acesos e a porta de um armário estava entreaberta! Alguém a andou revistando!

- Mas Pirraça não poderia...

- Eu sei que não poderia, Filch! - respondeu Snape com rispidez. - Lacro a minha sala com um feitiço que somente um bruxo poderia desfazer!

Snape olhou para o alto da escada e depois para o corredor embaixo. Passou os olhos nos da esposa:

"_Harry está ali, na escada."_

"_Tire Filch daqui!"_ – pensou Florence, em resposta.

- Quero que você venha me ajudar a procurar o intruso, Filch. – disse Snape.

- Eu... Claro, professor... mas... a questão, professor, é que - disse Filch com voz queixosa – o diretor vai ter que me escutar desta vez, Pirraça andou furtando de um estudante, talvez seja a minha chance de o ver expulso do castelo para sempre...

- Filch, estou me lixando para esse desgraçado desse poltergeist, é a minha sala que...

Toque. Toque. Toque.

E Snape parou de falar muito abruptamente. Ele, Florence e Filch, olharam para o pé da escada. E viram Olho-Tonto Moody aparecer mancando

- É uma festa em que todos vão de pijama? - rosnou Moody. – E... ah, _Srta. Dellacourt_! Por que não me espanta o fato de que a senhorita está aqui? E acompanhando o Prof. Snape! – disse ele, em tom de zombaria.

- O Professor Snape e eu ouvimos ruídos, professor – informou Filch imediatamente. - Pirraça, o poltergeist, atirando coisas pelo castelo, como sempre, e Professor Snape descobriu que alguém tinha invadido a sala dele...

- Cale a boca! - sibilou Snape.

Moody olhou para onde Harry estava e depois para Snape.

- Eu ouvi isso direito, Snape? - perguntou ele lentamente. – Alguém invadiu sua sala?

- Não tem importância. - disse Snape com frieza.

- Muito ao contrário! - rosnou Moody. - É muito importante. Quem iria querer invadir sua sala?

- Um estudante, eu diria. Já aconteceu antes. Desapareceram ingredientes para poções do meu estoque particular... Sem dúvida estudantes tentando fazer misturas ilegais...

- Acha que eles andavam atrás de ingredientes para poções, eh? - perguntou Moody. -Não está escondendo mais nada em sua sala, está?

Florence segurou a vontade de rir. O marido pularia no pescoço do ex-auror se ele não respeitasse o limite da paciência de Snape.

- Você sabe que não estou escondendo nada, Moody, - respondeu Snape, em um tom de voz suave e perigoso. - Porque você revistou pessoalmente a minha sala, exaustivamente.

O rosto de Moody se contorceu em um sorriso.

- Privilégio de Auror, Snape. Dumbledore me mandou ficar vigilante...

- Acontece que Dumbledore confia em mim. - disse Snape por entre os dentes cerrados. - Recuso-me a acreditar que tenha dado ordens para revistar minha sala!

- Claro que Dumbledore confia em você. - rosnou Moody, debochado. - Ele é um

homem de boa fé, não é? Acredita em dar uma segunda oportunidade. Mas eu...

Eu digo que certos traços de uma pessoa não mudam nunca, Snape. Traços que

não mudam nunca, entende o que eu quero dizer?

Snape segurou o braço esquerdo convulsivamente com a mão direita, como se alguma coisa nele o incomodasse. Moody deu uma risada.

- Volte para a cama, Snape. – e ele olhou para Florence. – E a senhorita deveria acompanhá-lo.

- Você não tem autoridade para me mandar a lugar algum. – sibilou Florence.

Snape viu algo no chão, um pergaminho e o reconheceu como sendo o Mapa do Maroto. Mas antes que pudesse apanhar o mapa...

- _Accio _pergaminho! – e o papel foi em direção à mão de Moody.

- Isto é meu. - disse Moody calmamente. - Devo ter deixado cair hoje mais cedo...

- Então, visto que tudo por aqui está resolvido, acho que vou voltar para a cama. - disse Snape secamente.

- A melhor idéia que você já teve esta noite. - comentou Moody. – Boa noite, Srta. Dellacourt.

E o casal deixou o corredor, Snape em direção às masmorras, Florence para o quarto que costumava ocupar ali mesmo, no terceiro andar.

* * *

**Segunda Tarefa.**

Florence caminhava pelos corredores do castelo, Hermione ao seu lado, retornavam do lago. Iam em direção aos aposentos de Snape, para que Florence pudesse descansar antes do jantar.

- Harry se virou muito bem no lago, não? – disse a menina, já seca.

- Nem tanto, Hermione. - Florence respirou fundo. - Se Dobby não tivesse escutado uma conversa entre Moody e McGonagall, ontem à noite, e roubado o guelricho dos estoques de Severus, Harry não teria nem participado da segunda tarefa.

- Verdade, por dois meses eles nem se preocupou em verificar o tal ovo! Então, três dias antes da tarefa, ele simplesmente pirou!

- James Potter era assim, também. - outro suspiro. - Harry é Lily em quase tudo, exceto o talento para arrumar confusão e o descuido com os estudos.

- Vocês eram amigos?

- Muito. Eu adorava Lily. E James era... uma figura! Um crianção na maior parte do tempo, mas sabia ser sério quando era necessário.

- Mas, você não é uma grifinória. - estranhou Hermione.

- Não mesmo! Eu sou sonserina, mas andávamos juntos, a não ser em dia de quadribol. - Florence respirou fundo outra vez.

- Jogava quadribol, Florence? - perguntou Hermione, torcendo os lábios, em desagrado.

- Sim. Eu era batedora. Meu passatempo favorito era abrir a cabeça de James em todos os jogos Grifinória X Sonserina. - ela tonteou e se apoiou na parede, levando uma mão ao ventre.

- Você está bem? – preocupou-se a menina.

- Não, realmente. - Florence respirou fundo, novamente.

- O que você está sentindo? - preocupou-se Hermione.

- Um pouco tonta. Ai. - e ela sentiu suas pernas molharem. - Hermione, me ajude a ir até as masmorras...

- Mas o quê...?

- Estou entrando em trabalho de parto, querida. - a menina ficou pálida. - Mas não se preocupe, ainda temos tempo... ai... até eu sentir contrações mais fortes.

Hermione a ajudou a chegar às masmorras, entrando nos aposentos de Snape. Florence deitou na cama.

- Mione, chame Severus e Pomfrey.

E a menina saiu correndo.

* * *

Hermione saiu voando pelas portas principais do castelo, em direção ao lago, mas ela já podia ver a delegação de professores se aproximando. Snape conversava com Dumbledore, o semblante preocupado. Ela parou de correr, para não chamar a atenção e caminhou nervosamente até onde ele estava, caminhando ao lado da Prof. McGonagall, mas se dirigindo à Snape.

- Prof. Snape, eu... preciso de sua ajuda. - ela estava falsamente calma.

- Sim, Srta. Granger. Eu já esperava que viesse me incomodar sobre o trabalho que passei na última aula... - ele respirou fundo, mostrando impaciência, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. _"Algo aconteceu com Florence."_ Seguiu mais rapidamente, à frente de todos, indicando à menina que fosse com ele. - Vamos, Srta. Granger. Lhe passarei tópicos de pesquisa mais avançados para o trabalho sobre a Mata-Cão. - ao alcançarem as portas do castelo, Snape não se conteve. - O que aconteceu?

- Ela entrou em trabalho de parto. Está nos seus aposentos. Vou chamar Pomfrey.

- Vá, sim. Obrigado, Srta. Granger.

Snape correu para as masmorras, enquanto a menina partiu para o quinto andar.

* * *

Snape entrou no quarto, Florence já estava deitada, respirando cachorrinho e suava.

- Como você está, Flor? - ele pegou alguns vidros no armário e os largou sobre a mesa de cabeceira, beijando-a nos lábios.

- Bem... as contrações aumentaram há pouco... onde está Pomfrey?

- Hermione foi chamá-la. - Snape abriu um dos vidros, virando um pouco em um copo. - Beba isto. É pra você relaxar um pouco. - Florence bebeu.

A medibruxa chegou com Hermione. Toalhas foram conjuradas.

- Avise as crianças, Severus. - falou Florence, arfando.

- Srta. Granger, fique aqui, por favor. - pediu Snape.

- S-sim... - a menina ficou apavorada com o tom educado do professor.

E Snape saiu. Voltando vinte minutos depois, ficando ao lado da esposa. Sophie não demorou mais que duas horas para nascer. Emocionando ambos os pais quando chorou e se aconchegou no seio da mãe, cessando o berreiro.

- Ela está ótima, Florence. Como todos os outros! - sorriu Pomfrey.

- Obrigada, Poppy, mais uma vez. - murmurou Florence, cansada.

- E quero que me chamem na próxima vez. - falou Pomfrey para Snape.

- Com certeza, Madame Pomfrey. - respondeu ele. - Obrigado.

E a medibruxa saiu.

Hermione continuava parada no mesmo lugar, desde que Snape voltara, chocada demais com a cena que se desenvolvia em sua frente. Não com a situação do parto em si, mas com o fato de que Snape pegara a pequena recém-nascida carinhosamente nos braços e a depositara num lindo berço que transfigurara no quarto e agora segurava e beijava as mãos de uma cansada Florence. Nunca tinha imaginado que o professor carrancudo poderia ser capaz de tal demonstração de amor, mesmo depois de ouvir Florence falando sobre ele.

Então, Nicholas, com o irmão mais novo no colo, e James saíram da lareira, chamando Florence de mãe. Hermione encarou os gêmeos, reconhecendo-os. Os dois estiveram na Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Ela se lembrava deles, principalmente do mais alto, e, como antes, ver ele fazia seu coração bater enlouquecido.

- Mãe! Como você está? - perguntou Nick, passando Christopher para o colo do pai.

- E Sophie? - continuou James.

- No berço. - respondeu Snape.

Florence olhou para Hermione.

- Obrigada, querida, pela ajuda. - murmurou ela.

E todos olharam para Hermione. James sorriu. A menina sentiu as pernas bambearem. Florence percebeu o Encantamento agindo no ar e sorriu.

- Srta. Granger. - falou Snape.

- Pro-of. Sn-na-ape. - gaguejou a menina, se virando de frente para o professor.

- Obrigado por ajudar minha esposa. – disse ele.

- N-não... precisa agradecer, professor, eu gosto muito de Florence. - Hermione olhou mais uma vez para James e saiu.

Sophie começou a se mexer e chorar. Nicholas pegou a pequena e entregou para a mãe, Sophie se aconchegou no peito da mãe, mamando, olhando para Florence fixamente. Snape sentou ao lado da esposa, na cama, sorrindo de leve ao encontrar os olhos de sua esposa no rostinho da filha, e passou a mão suavemente sobre a face rosada da pequena. Sophie olhou para o pai e ergueu a mão, segurando nos cabelos dele, soltando o bico do seio da mãe e sorrindo para ele.

- Ela é você... completamente. - Snape murmurou, encantado.

- E, assim como eu, ela é apaixonada por você. - falou Florence num sorriso, recebendo um beijo apaixonado nos lábios.

A pequena terminou de mamar, arrotou e adormeceu.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Florence e a filha foram para casa. Depois de Dumbledore vir vê-las e trazer muitos presentes, paparicando a afilhada recém-nascida.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** algumas mudanças por aqui. Novamente há partes que foram retiradas do livro _Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo_.

Beijos para as lindas que revisaram: **Yasmin Potter**, **Jaque** e **Alice's Doll**.

**REVIEWS**


	61. O Pai da Minha Namorada

****

Capítulo 60 – O Pai da Minha Namorada

**Março de 1995**

**Aula de Poções.**

Draco Malfoy estava testando a paciência do professor naquele dia. Além de não fazer a poção, e ficar lendo um longo pergaminho durante a explicação, o garoto não calara a boca nem por um segundo durante toda a aula.

- Sr. Malfoy, cinco pontos a menos para Sonserina. Cale a boca, guarde esta carta que está em suas mãos e trabalhe ou serei obrigado a retirar mais pontos e aplicar-lhe uma detenção. - rosnou Snape.

Draco baixou a cabeça e começou a picar alguns ingredientes. Mas logo já estava incomodando Neville Longbottom e xingando Hermione Granger.

- Detenção, Malfoy. Esteja as 19hs de hoje nesta mesma sala e se eu ver este pergaminho novamente eu o confiscarei e lerei para todos aqui presentes.

Draco tremeu e guardou a carta de Elizabeth, rapidamente, voltando a dar atenção aos ingredientes sobre a bancada.

A aula seguiu e, como era previsto, Draco não conseguiu completar a poção.

* * *

**19hs**

**Masmorras**

Snape aguardava pelo afilhado, corrigindo os pergaminhos que se acumulavam sobre sua mesa. Agradecendo aos céus pelo presente que Elizabeth lhe dera, uma caneta que jamais ficava sem tinta! Era maravilhoso, podia corrigir 20 provas sem nunca se preocupar em molhar a pena no tinteiro. E a caneta era linda, em um verde esmeralda, com suas inicias gravadas no corpo.

Batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Boa noite, padrinho. - disse Draco, entrando e fechando a porta.

- Eu estou aqui na condição de seu professor, Sr. Malfoy. Cumpra sua detenção e, então, poderemos conversar como padrinho e afilhado.

- Sim, senhor. O que devo fazer?

- Separei os ingredientes da poção que deveria ter sido feita hoje na aula. - Snape largou a caneta sobre o pergaminho que corrigia e se levantou, indicando que Draco o seguisse.

Mas o menino estava imóvel, congelado, pálido, os olhos fixos sobre sua mesa, pavor no rosto.

_"Aquela caneta... é igual a que a Liz comprou para o pai dela..."_ - e ele se virou e deu de cara com o padrinho o olhando, preocupado. E foi como se um balde de água fria fosse jogada sobre ele. - _"Mas era óbvio! Liz é a cara dele... os mesmos olhos, os mesmo cabelos, a personalidade parecida... meu padrinho é pai da minha namorada! __Elizabeth__ é filha do Prof. Snape!"_

- Draco, você está bem? - perguntou Snape, se aproximando do garoto em choque. - Vamos, a Poção Revigorante nem é tão difícil, em menos de 40 minutos você a terminará.

- Eu... - Draco respirou fundo, tentando digerir o que recém descobrira, tentando buscar argumentos que negariam que Elizabeth era filha de Snape! Mas nenhum lhe surgia naquele momento. - Eu estou bem, Prof. Snape... só não jantei ainda, deve ter sido isso...

- Certo. Termine a poção e vá jantar.

- Sim, professor. - _"...ou eu deveria dizer 'sogro'?"_

E Snape retornou para a mesa e para as correções. Observando, intrigado, o quão compenetrado seu afilhado estava trabalhando sobre a bancada.

* * *

Assim que Draco terminou a poção, ele correu para o salão comunal da Sonserina. As palavras de Elizabeth ecoando em sua mente: _"... meu pai não aceitaria numa boa nosso relacionamento, Draco."_, _"Ele é um homem difícil."_, _"Minha mãe manterá segredo, por enquanto..."_.

Ele precisava saber. Pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_"Liz_

_Eu estou com uma dúvida, preciso que você me responda, sinceramente._

_Por favor._

_Pois eu acho que descobri quem é o seu pai... e estou apavorado._

_Me responda, meu amor, você é filha do meu padrinho?_

_Você é filha de Severus Snape?_

_Draco"_

_

* * *

_

**Em Durmstrang...**

Elizabeth leu aquela carta e se viu sem saber o que fazer.

_"Preciso falar com minha mãe."_

Ela escreveu para casa.

"_Mãe._

_Draco descobriu!_

_Ele já sabe quem é meu pai!_

_Preciso ir pra casa neste final-de-semana._

_Beijos para todos, principalmente para Sophie._

_Elizabeth."_

A resposta de Florence veio na manhã seguinte:

"_Liz,_

_Já escrevi à escola dizendo que você virá pra casa conhecer sua irmã. Escreva a Draco e combine de se encontrar com ele aqui no vilarejo._

_Beijos,_

_Mamãe."_

* * *

**Sábado.**

**9hs da manhã.**

**Hogsmead.**

Elizabeth aguardava por Draco em frente a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Podia vê-lo se aproximando pelo caminho que, ela sabia, levava à Hogwarts.

- Bom dia, minha linda Liz. - disse ele, beijando-a apaixonado.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

E o casal entrou na sorveteria, sentaram e pediram seus sorvetes quentes. Quando as taças chegaram, Draco tomou coragem e olhou para a namorada. Só havia uma resposta à pergunta que ele faria, ele sabia, e era a mais óbvia e perturbadora possível.

- Liz, por favor, me responda...

- Sim, Draco. - ela falou rapidamente, antes que o medo de contar a verdade ao namorado a fizesse desistir.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Draco a olhava apavorado.

- Você não quer mais ficar ao meu lado por causa do meu pai? - perguntou, temerosa, Elizabeth.

- Não! Nada disso, eu a amo! Não vou me afastar de você só porque meu padrinho é o seu pai. Mas não posso negar que me sinto como um homem morto.

- Mas, por quê? Você sempre me disse que adorava seu padrinho.

- E eu o adoro! Desde pequeno meu padrinho sempre foi muito mais presente na minha vida do que meu pai... mas eu ainda acho que ele vai me esfolar quando souber que estou namorando com você!

- Eu não posso mentir dizendo que isso não é uma possibilidade... - riu Elizabeth.

E Draco olhou para a namorada, absolutamente chocado, não entendendo a graça.

- Mas mamãe está do nosso lado, não se preocupe. - e, então, Elizabeth ficou séria. - Draco, você não pode contar à ninguém sobre isso... muito menos para os seus pais.

- Mas, por quê?

- Porque pode ser arriscado. Sua mãe conhece a minha há muitos anos... e seu pai poderia usar o fato de saber que meu pai tem uma família e prejudicá-lo durante a guerra, pode colocar minha família em perigo! Me prometa que não contará nada, meu amor. Por favor.

- Eu não contarei nada à ninguém. Nunca faria algo que poderia colocar você em perigo, Liz. - e ele a beijou. - Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. Eu amo você.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** poucas mudanças.

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Mione sabe a verdade desde o capítulo 56 – Torneio Tribruxo, quando Florence contou a ela, o fato é que a garota não havia ligado as pontas e percebido que os dois caras parecidos com Snape que ela vira na Copa Mundial de Quadribol eram filhos dele. Que bom que você não achou estranho James ficar com a Mione, eu mesma estava relutante a escrever isso quando a idéia surgiu...

Beijos para as outras lindas que também deixaram reviews: **Alice's Doll**, **Yasmin Potter** e **Jaque**.

**+ + + + + Reviews!**


	62. Torneio Tribruxo a útlima tarefa

****

Cap. 61 - Torneio Tribruxo: a última tarefa

**Junho 1995**

**A última tarefa.**

Já faziam mais de duas horas que os quatro campeões haviam entrado no labirinto. Florence chegara ali um pouco depois de eles terem entrado, logo que a pequena Sophie mamou e adormeceu. Elizabeth ficou em casa com os irmãos, apesar de contrariada.

- E, então, Severus, o que aconteceu até agora? - perguntou Florence baixinho para o marido, sentando ao lado dele na arquibancada.

- Sua prima foi desclassificada. – respondeu Snape.

- Por quê?

- Ela disse para os jurados que Krum a atacou.

- Nossa...

- Por que demorou tanto pra chegar aqui? - rosnou Snape.

- Por onde quer que eu comece? - suspirou Florence, sorrindo.

- Por ordem de nascimento. - sorriu Snape, discretamente.

- James e Nicholas saíram sem nem me dizer aonde foram! Tive que deixar Elizabeth responsável pelos dois menores, o que ela aceitou, mas não antes de gritar, brigar e incendiar o sofá da sala, porque queria vim ver... - Florence segurou a língua, quase dissera: _"queria vim ver o namorado."_ - ... a final do torneio. Em seguida, Chris queria que eu desse banho nele, o que eu o convenci, depois de algum tempo, que Mel poderia fazer e prometi que ela colocaria todos os brinquedos dele na banheira e o deixaria brincar o tempo que ele quisesse. Quando eu pensei que tudo estava resolvido, Sophie voltou a chorar e eu tive que dar de mamar e colocá-la para dormir. - Florence respirou fundo. - E, então, aqui estou.

- Acho que vamos precisar de mais um elfo doméstico quando tivermos nosso próximo filho. – comentou Snape.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira pra cima de mim, ou enlouqueceu! - exasperou-se ela, mantendo a voz baixa. - A guerra estourando e você querendo que eu fique grávida!

Snape ia responder, mas mais raios vermelhos foram lançados para cima e dois aurores entraram no labirinto, saindo de lá com Viktor Krum nos braços, desacordado.

- Hogwarts é a campeã! - os alunos gritaram na arquibancada. - Hogwarts! Hogwarts! - alguns gritavam: Potter! Potter! - enquanto outros: - Diggory! Diggory!

- E o que mais aconteceu por aqui? - perguntou Florence.

- Nada. Harry e Diggory não deram sinal nenhum, mas, aparentemente, estão muito próximos da Taça.

* * *

**30 minutos depois.**

Snape começou a esfregar o antebraço esquerdo na roupa, discretamente.

- O que foi, Severus? - perguntou Florence, preocupada.

- Está incomodando. Formigando.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Boa coisa é que não é. - falou ele, entredentes, e olhou para Dumbledore, que veio até eles.

- O que está havendo, Severus? – perguntou o Diretor.

- É como se eu estivesse sendo chamado. – e os olhos negros procuraram por Karkaroff, e ele o viu saindo de fininho, por entre os espectadores.

- Você não pode ir... - murmurou Florence, aflição tomando conta de si.

- _Tenho _que ir, Florence.

- Não, meu filho, não agora. - murmurou o diretor. - Temos que conversar... acertar um plano.

Foi então que Harry e Cedrico apareceram próximo à entrada do labirinto. A Taça caída ao lado deles. Todos aplaudiram. Até que Fleur Dellacourt gritou.

Dumbledore, seguido por McGonagall, o casal Diggory, Snape e Florence, foram até os meninos.

- Ele voltou! - gritava Harry, chorando. - Voldemort voltou! Cedrico me pediu para trazer o corpo dele de volta... eu não podia deixá-lo... não lá! - o menino se abraçou em Dumbledore e chorava.

O Ministro se aproximou.

- Mas o quê...?

- Um menino acaba de ser assassinado, Fudge. - informou McGonagall, lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto.

Os pais do menino Cedrico estavam inconsoláveis. Ajoelhados, em desespero, ao lado do corpo sem vida do único filho. Florence sentiu um aperto no coração e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Procurou por Snape e viu nos olhos dele sua própria angústia duplicada. Inimaginável, deve ser, a dor de se perder um filho. McGonagall chorava ao lado de Florence, lembrando-se, talvez, de sua própria perda. Florence não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena, mas um movimento à esquerda lhe chamou a atenção. Moody carregava Harry para fora do campo de visão de Dumbledore, entrando com o menino pelas portas do castelo.

- Severus. - Florence chamou. - Olhe lá, Moody levando Harry.

- Estranho. Dumbledore não o mandou fazer isso... – e os olhos negros, preocupados e angustiados, olharam nos verdes escuros dela. - Flor, vá para casa. Eu vou falar com Albus.

- Você vai... atender ao chamado? – perguntou ela, apreensiva.

- Eu... - Snape hesitou. - Terei que atender. - ele suspirou, pesaroso.

- Certo... - Florence limpou as lágrimas que caíam. - Se cuida, Sev. - ela murmurou antes de sair, suprimindo a vontade de abraçar e beijar o marido.

* * *

Florence caminhou pelas ruas desertas do vilarejo de Hogsmead. Ouvia murmúrios e risos. O Três Vassouras, como sempre, estava cheio. Ela olhou lá para dentro com nojo, mas...

- Nick e James? - ela não estava acreditando que os filhos estivessem ali! Ela entrou no bar, ventando, furiosa. Rosmerta estava praticamente sentada sobre a mesa, em frente à James, a saia curtíssima mais mostrando do que escondendo. Florence viu o filho levantar a mão e tocar a coxa da mulher. - Tire a mão daí ou vai sair daqui sem ela. - rosnou Florence, a varinha em punho.

Os três pularam com o susto.

- _Srta. Dellacourt_. - provocou Rosmerta. - Que _prazer _em vê-la por aqui.

- M-mãe... - falaram os dois, juntos, empalidecendo imediatamente.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo, _Madame_ Rosmerta. - ironizou Florence e olhou para os filhos. - Vocês dois, para casa, agora!

Eles levantaram, como se atingidos por uma _Imperio_, e pararam ao lado da mãe, calados. Florence olhou de cima a baixo para Rosmerta e lhe deu as costas, em direção à porta.

- Seus filhos são a cara de um certo homem... não tive ele, mas posso me contentar com os dois... - continuou Rosmerta, maliciosa.

- Me desculpe, mas meus filhos não freqüentam currais, muito menos pulgueiros. - disse Florence, se virando novamente, um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios.

O bar ficara, imediatamente, silencioso. Rosmerta sacara a varinha.

- Você está pedindo por isso! Há anos! - gritou ela.

- Tente. - sorriu Florence. Elas tinham a atenção de todos no bar, que observavam, ansiosos, as duas mulheres prestes a se atacarem. - Você nunca se conformou que ele sempre preferiu a mim. Você rastejava aos pés dele, enquanto eu o ignorava completamente. E era sempre em mim que os pensamentos dele estavam. Sempre. - sibilou Florence.

- Mas era em meus braços que ele tentava esquecê-la! - gritou Rosmerta, descontrolada.

- _Langlock._ - murmurou Florence, se aproximando dela. - Vagabunda, nojenta... você não teria capacidade para segurar um homem como Severus. - murmurou, para que só Rosmerta ouvisse.

- Mãe... - murmurou James, nervoso com a situação. - Vamos embora.

Ela olhou para os filhos, enfurecida, e rumou para fora do bar, os gêmeos a seguindo, em silêncio.

* * *

Chegaram em casa.

- Mãe...

- Cala a boca, Nicholas. – rosnou Florence. - Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra sequer de vocês dois. Subam, tomem um banho e vão dormir. – e as lágrimas começaram a cair.

- Mãe, o que...? - James tentou perguntar, assim como o pai, ele não podia ver a mãe chorando.

- Seu pai foi chamado. Voldemort voltou e matou um menino de Hogwarts... – murmurou Florence.

- Harry? - perguntaram juntos.

- Não. Cedrico Diggory. Filho único. - e ela chorou, os filhos a abraçaram. - Eu nem sei exatamente de onde vem tanta dor... se pelo fato de Severus ter que se encontrar com meu pai ou se pela dor dos Diggory.

- Desculpe-nos, mãe. Não devíamos ter... - começou James.

- Ido ao bar... sabemos que... - continuou Nick.

- Eu vou esquecer, dessa vez. Mas não voltem lá. - disse ela.

- Sim, mãe.

Um chorinho foi ouvido no andar de cima.

- Sophie... - Florence secou os olhos e subiu as escadas, encontrando Elizabeth no corredor.

- Mãe, o quê... você estava chorando? – perguntou a menina.

- Sim, minha linda. - ela abraçou a filha. - Mas, depois eu te conto... vou tomar um banho e alimentar Sophie. Volte para sua cama, meu amor. - ela beijou os cachos negros da filha e entrou no próprio quarto.

* * *

Depois do banho, Florence amamentou Sophie e a ninou para que adormecesse e foi se deitar. Mas ficou rolando na cama durante um tempo, não conseguindo dormir, precisava saber como os filhos estavam.

Foi ao quarto de cada um deles.

A linda Elizabeth dormia com um livro sobre o rosto. Florence retirou o livro, ajeitando as cobertas ao redor da filha, beijou seu rosto de boneca, soltou os cachos negros que estavam presos num coque e saiu do quarto, apagando a luz.

Christopher dormira sentado na cama. Uma canetinha ainda em sua mão, manchando o desenho do pergaminho que estava em seu colo. Florence retirou os pergaminhos de cima da cama e a canetinha da mão do filho. O pegou nos braços para fazê-lo deitar na cama, ajeitou as cobertas, o beijou e saiu. Os gêmeos dividiam um quarto, por opção deles. Florence entrou no quarto, os dois já estavam deitados e dormindo, cada um ao seu modo. Nicholas na cama à direita, espalhado no colchão, as cobertas quase completamente caídas no chão. James na cama à esquerda, abraçado no travesseiro, tapado até a cabeça. Ela ajeitou cada um dos filhos, beijando-os e afofando-lhes as cobertas.

- Achei que a encontraria aqui. - falou uma voz suave na porta.

- Severus? - murmurou Florence, baixo. - Eu... tinha que ver cada um deles...

- Eu sei. - Snape entrou, abraçando a esposa. - Coitados dos Diggory, eu nem consigo imaginar perder um filho... apesar de isso assombrar meus sonhos, constantemente. Já viu Liz e Chris?

- Sim, dormiram enquanto estudavam... - ela sorriu para Snape, que sorriu também.

Eles saíram do quarto dos gêmeos e foram para seu próprio. Sophie dormia no berço. Snape tomou um banho e foi acarinhar a filha pequena, antes de se deitar ao lado da esposa.

- O que aconteceu, depois que eu saí? - perguntou Florence, se aconchegando nos braços do marido.

- Dumbledore e eu seguimos Moody. E descobrimos que ele não era o verdadeiro Alastor Moody, mas sim Bartô Crouch Jr.

- Você está de brincadeira? _Bartô Crouch Jr._?

- E sabe o melhor? Albus já sabia, desde que o Sr. Crouch fora encontrado morto dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. – disse Snape, o tom bravo.

- Ou seja, desde a segunda tarefa... e mesmo assim...

- Ele permitiu que a farsa continuasse. – completou ele.

- Dumbledore é louco! Ele ainda vai acabar te colocando em confusão, Severus! - Florence o olhou, séria, preocupada. - E... o chamado?

- Vou amanhã. Acho melhor me encontrar sozinho com seu pai. Não quero arriscar ser humilhado na frente dos outros.

- Acha que ele vai...? - temeu ela.

- Me matar? Não, acho que não. Passei 14 anos ao lado de Dumbledore, tenho muitas informações valiosas. Eu sou útil, sou membro da Ordem. Dumbledore confia em mim. – Snape tentou acalmar a esposa.

- Mas... e se ele não te ouvir, se ele te matar sem deixar você se explicar! - exasperou-se Florence.

- Flor... - ele respirou fundo, olhando em verdes escuros preocupados. - Se algo me acontecer...

- Não diga isso! Nem _ouse _pensar nisso! Se você acha que algo pode te acontecer, você não vai ao encontro dele! Nós fugiremos e...

- Para onde vamos, amor? - Snape riu, triste.

- Não sei! Qualquer lugar! Mas não vou deixar você caminhar para a morte!

- Eu já disse que não acho que ele vai me matar... não se preocupe. - Snape a apertou mais contra o corpo. - Durma... eu amo você. - ele a beijou levemente nos lábios.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança drástica.

Beijos para as lindas que revisaram rapidinho **Hatake KaguraLari** e **Jaque**.

**REVIEWS!**


	63. Ciúmes

****

Cap. 62 - Ciúmes

**Setembro 1995**

As aulas no castelo começaram, assim como novos problemas. O Ministério resolvera interferir em Hogwarts, nomeando Dolores Umbridge, Sub-secretária Sênior do Ministro, para o cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sem o consentimento de Dumbledore, obviamente.

* * *

**Março 1996**

Florence passeava pelo vilarejo com Sophie, que dormia no carrinho, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Em meio às árvores, na orla da Floresta Proibida, um cão preto a encarava.

- Sirius? – ela murmurou.

O animal latiu, abanando o rabo, em concordância.

Florence olhou para os lados, cuidando se ninguém a olhava, e foi até o animal.

- Não é seguro conversarmos aqui. Alguém pode ver você. – ela murmurou. – Vamos até a minha casa.

O cão rosnou um pouco.

- Não, Severus não está em casa. – continuou Florence, entendendo a relutância de Sirius. - Ele só chegará à noite. Os meninos vão adorar ver você, Padfoot. E você não vai acreditar no tamanho que eles estão!

E o animal a seguiu até a Mansão Snape.

* * *

Quando eles entraram na casa, Florence alcançou a Sirius uma toalha.

- Cubra-se com ela, antes de se transformar. Não quero um homem nu no meio da minha sala. – riu ela.

O cão pegou a toalha, atirando-a nas costas e se transformou novamente em humano, transfigurando a toalha em roupas que ele vestiu. E Sirius Black estava em pé na sala da Mansão Snape.

Florence o abraçou.

- Como você está? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, na medida do possível. – respondeu ele, a voz rouca, como que não usada há algum tempo. - Não posso fazer muito pela Ordem, prefiro vagar por aí a ficar em casa.

- Aposto que você está aqui fugido. Ninguém permitiria que você saísse pra passear numa boa.

- Verdade. – ele sorriu, olhando para ela. – Você fica mais linda a cada ano. – murmurou.

- Não comece, Sirius. – pediu Florence indo pra cozinha, Sirius a seguiu.

- Padfoot? – perguntaram os gêmeos, entrando na cozinha pela porta que dava para o pátio dos fundos.

- Por Merlin! – exclamou Sirius, olhando para os dois meninos que ele pegara o colo quando recém-nascidos. – Mas o que vocês têm comido? Fermento? – riu ele.

Os gêmeos o abraçaram.

- Nossa, vocês estão a cara do ranhoso... meus pêsames. – disse Sirius.

Elizabeth entrou na cozinha junto com Chris.

- Liz, quero que você conheça Sirius Black. – disse Florence.

- Já ouvi falar muito sobre você. – disse a menina, não demonstrando que abraçaria Sirius.

- Somente as melhores coisas, eu garanto. – brincou Sirius.

E a menina apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta e se sentou à mesa.

Sirius gargalhou.

- Elizabeth é o pai dela em tudo, Padfoot. Nem gaste seu tempo tentando convencê-la de que Severus está errado à seu respeito, ela não lhe dará ouvidos. – disse Florence, olhando séria para a filha.

- E este pequeno? – perguntou Sirius, pegando Chris no colo.

- Eu sou Christopher. – disse o menino. – E eu sei que você é um cachorro! Nick também é!

- Mesmo? – espantou-se Sirius, olhando para Nicholas.

- Desde pequenos os dois já controlam animagia. – disse Florence sobre os gêmeos.

- O que você é, James? – perguntou Sirius.

- Um urso. – respondeu James.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e as elfas serviram chás, bolos e sanduíches.

- Mas que bela reunião. – disse uma voz suave e irônica à porta.

Todos olharam para Severus Snape que estava em pé olhando a cena que se desenrolava na cozinha de sua casa, os olhos negros brilhando de fúria na direção de Sirius.

- Sente-se conosco, Severus. – disse Florence, ignorando a hostilidade que fazia o ar na cozinha pesar toneladas.

- Não quero atrapalhar o encontro. – ironizou Snape, seus olhos furiosos caindo sobre a esposa agora.

Florence sustentou seu olhar com ironia.

- Voltamos ao sexto ano, eu presumo. – disse ela, encarando o marido.

E Snape deu as costas, indo para a biblioteca sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Elizabeth olhou para a mãe com os mesmos olhos negros furiosos que há pouco fuzilavam a todos ali. Florence sustentou o olhar da filha da mesma forma que o do marido, acrescentando:

- Nenhuma palavra. Siga seu pai se quiser. De boca fechada.

E a menina levantou da mesa, indo para a biblioteca.

Os gêmeos caíram na gargalhada.

- Se papai se atirasse no Lago com a lula gigante, Liz se atiraria atrás. – disse James.

- Eu não quero causar problemas, Flor. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius, você conviveu com Severus muito antes de mim, em Hogwarts. – disse Florence. - Você sabe melhor do que eu que a teimosia e o dom de irritar os outros dele não tem limites. Essa rixa entre vocês é ridícula. – continuou ela, séria. – Ele fez essa mesma palhaçada com Remus.

- Remus também... se interessou por você? – perguntou Sirius.

E os gêmeos olharam para a mãe, esperando a resposta. Aquela era uma informação nova.

- Sim, mas isso já é passado. – respondeu Florence, querendo trocar de assunto.

- Quando foi isso? – perguntou Nick.

- Vocês eram pequenos. – respondeu ela, mexendo o chá. - Sirius tinha acabado de ser preso e Remus passou a me ajudar a cuidar de vocês.

- E o que papai fez com Remus? – quis saber James. – Obviamente ele não deixou por isso mesmo...

- Severus quase atacou Remus na época. E há pouco tempo, quando Remus foi dar aulas em Hogwarts, ele deixou escapar,_ sem querer_, à mesa dos professores, que Remus era um lobisomem, o que levou à demissão de Remus. – ela cortou um sanduíche para Chris e olhou para os três homens. – Podemos trocar de assunto?

- Claro, claro. – concordaram os três.

* * *

Sirius ficou por mais um tempo na Mansão Snape, conversando com os gêmeos.

Durante todo o tempo que ele esteve lá, nem Snape, nem Elizabeth saíram da biblioteca.

Florence ficou cuidando de Christopher e Sophie e não foi à biblioteca brigar com os dois cabeças-duras que viviam ali.

* * *

**Já era noite.**

Sirius procurou por Florence, estava de saída, queria se despedir. Encontrou-a no que parecia ser uma sala de TV, com os dois filhos mais novos adormecidos, Chris no sofá, Sophie num berço.

- Flor... – murmurou ele, entrando.

Ela levantou do sofá.

- Eu quero dizer tchau. – disse Sirius. – Vou ir pra casa, antes que Kingsley saia atrás de mim.

- Se cuide, Sirius. – disse Florence, abraçando-o.

- Você também, - murmurou ele, sem tirar as mãos da cintura dela, olhando-a nos olhos. – Eu ainda amo você, ainda mais agora, depois de ver a mãe incrível que você se tornou... – ele levou uma mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-a.

- Sirius... – advertiu Florence. – Não faça isso.

E ele se aproximou mais dela, os rostos próximos. Mas ele estava voando até a parede segundos depois.

E um Snape furioso estava na porta, a varinha apontada para Sirius que se levantava com as mãos erguidas, espalmadas, em rendição.

- Suma daqui, cachorro. – sibilou Snape. – Suma daqui enquanto ainda tem vida.

E Sirius se transformou em sua forma animaga, passando por Snape em disparada, indo para as ruas do vilarejo.

Florence ficou encarando o marido, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não quero ver o cachorro perto da minha família nunca mais. – rosnou Snape, baixo, para não acordar Chris e Sophie. – Ele ainda tem interesse em você, eu não quero ele perto de você.

- Eu... eu concordo. – murmurou Florence, a mão no peito, o medo de que o marido matasse Sirius a fizera tremer.

Snape baixou a varinha, respirando fundo, e saiu dali.

Florence ficou na sala de TV até a hora do jantar.

* * *

**Mais tarde.**

Florence saía do banheiro, envolta em uma toalha. Não havia visto ou falado com o marido desde o incidente com Sirius. Caminhou até a cômoda para pegar uma camisola e foi imobilizada por um corpo contra o móvel.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que você é minha? – rosnou Snape em seu ouvido.

Florence podia sentir o hálito de firewhisky dele.

- Severus, você está me machucando. – disse ela, sentindo as mãos dele se apertarem em torno dos seus pulsos.

Mas ele não afrouxou. A virou de frente para ele e a tomou os lábios com força, invadindo-os com a língua, possessivo.

Florence sentia os pulsos doerem, mas no momento que Snape a envolveu mais fortemente contra o corpo dele, ela amoleceu, o fato elementar de que ela pertencia àquele homem era inegável. O calor de desejo tomou conta de si e ela nem percebeu quando o marido arrancou a toalha de seu corpo e, num murmúrio, ele estava nu, colado à ela, o membro rígido sendo pressionado no meio das pernas dela.

Snape a ergueu do chão, levando-a até a cama,, deitando-se sobre ela, violentamente. As mãos dele marcavam a pele delicada da mulher, mas nada além de gemidos de prazer saíam dos lábios dela.

Ele abocanhou um seio e penetrou-a, por completo. Florence gritou, gemendo em seguida, no momento em que as investidas do marido se tornavam profundas, cadenciadas. Snape a beijou, no mesmo ritmo que a penetrava, levando a mulher à um orgasmo forte.

- Você é minha! – rosnou ele, ainda investindo dentro dela. – Minha! Sou eu quem estou aqui... – ele meteu fundo.

Florence gemia, descontrolada, mal registrando os rosnados roucos dele. O prazer tomando conta novamente, outro orgasmo iniciando, e ela deixou-se levar, o prazer a invadindo, incontrolável. E ele se despejou dentro dela, beijando-a nos lábios, mais lentamente.

- Eu sou sua, Severus... toda e somente sua... – Florence arfou em meio aos beijos.

Snape a olhou nos olhos, mais sóbrio agora.

- Eu te machuquei?

- Um pouco. – ela disse, sorrindo.

Ele se retirou de dentro dela e passou os olhos pelo corpo dela, percebendo as marcas que suas mãos deixaram ao agarrá-la em sua fúria e ciúmes.

- Me desculpe... – murmurou ele, beijando as marcas roxas e vermelhas. – Me desculpe...

Ele a beijou nos quadris, na virilha. Florence gemeu, o desejo tomando conta dela novamente.

E Snape atendeu aos desejos dela, com amor, com carinho, fazendo-a esquecer aquele ataque irracional.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nada disso existia antes! E eu adoro Sev violento... *_*

Beijos para **Yasmin Potter**, **Jaque** e **Hatake KaguraLari**.

Todas odiamos a Rosmerta, assim como todas mataríamos para ser a Sra. Severus Snape (com exceção da Yasmin, que gostaria de ser filhinha dele).

**REVIEWS!**


	64. Na Ordem

****

Capítulo 63 – Na Ordem

**Abril 1996**

**Mansão Black - Largo Grimmauld, nº 12**

Snape girou a maçaneta de prata em forma de serpente e fez sinal para que Florence entrasse, entrando ele, em seguida, batendo a porta atrás de si. Imediatamente, o cheiro forte de mofo e o ar abafado da Mansão Black os atingiram. Seguiram pelo corredor, onde já podiam ouvir as conversas e risos que vinham da cozinha. Entraram na cozinha. As conversas pararam automaticamente.

Lupin foi o primeiro a se levantar e cumprimentá-los:

- Hey, Florence! Severus! Como estão?

- Bem, Remus. - respondeu ela.

Snape apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e disse para a esposa, seco:

- Srta. Dellacourt, eu a aguardo para começarmos o trabalho. - e seguiu até a porta que dava para os laboratórios de poções, no porão.

- Vem, quero apresentar algumas pessoas que você ainda não conhece. Esta é Tonks... - continuou Lupin.

- Ninfadora Tonks, filha de Andrômeda! - completou Florence.

- Você conheceu minha mãe? - estranhou Tonks.

- Sim. Eu era freqüentadora assídua da Mansão Black em seu auge! Regulus era meu melhor amigo, desde pequena. E Cissy, bem... Narcisa era, e continua sendo, uma grande mimadinha fofoqueira, mas era minha amiga também!

Tonks riu, concordando.

- Florence! - falou Molly Weasley, entrando na cozinha, vindo abraçá-la. - Como vai, querida? E sua filha?

- Ela está ótima, Molly.

- Mas o que a traz à Ordem, esta noite? Que eu saiba não teremos reunião...

- Severus a trouxe para ajudá-lo com algumas poções, Molly. - respondeu Lupin.

- Ah... Severus e as poções! Sempre isso... sempre sozinho, enfurnado nos laboratórios... uma pena que você é casada, Florence, podia tentar amolecer aquele coração de pedra. - comentou Molly, sorrindo.

- Verdade. - riu Lupin, trocando olhares de cumplicidade com Florence.

- Venham aqui, crianças! - chamou Molly na escada. - Estes são meus filhos... bem, alguns deles. Fred e Jorge, Gina e Rony. Tenho mais três, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, mas eles não moram mais conosco, apesar de estarem trabalhando na Ordem. Ahm, com exceção de Percy... AH! Este aqui, você deve saber, é Harry Potter, e esta é Hermione Granger.

- Já nos conhecemos, Sra. Weasley. - falou Hermione, sorrindo para Florence. - A Srta. Dellacourt ajudou o Prof. Snape no nosso segundo ano e esteve durante o Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts, também.

- Então, realmente é amiga daquele mal humorado, Florence? – perguntou Molly.

- Sim. E ele sabe ser agradável, quando quer. - riu Florence.

- Se você diz, querida... Bem, nós já jantamos, mas se quiser comer, eu...

- Não, Molly, agradeço. Gostaria apenas de saber se Monstro ainda está por aqui. – disse Florence.

- Sim, ele está. Geralmente ele fica pelos andares superiores, reclamando da nossa presença. - disse Molly.

- Certo. Obrigada. Vou até os laboratórios, antes que Severus venha me buscar pelas orelhas!

Florence foi em direção à porta que Snape entrara. Descia as escadas, já podia ouvir o barulho dos borbulhos dos caldeirões.

- Por que demorou tanto? - rosnou ele. – O cachorro tava lá?

- Eu apenas estava conversando com Molly Weasley. - ela parou ao lado dele. – E eu não vi Sirius, nem sei se ele está em casa. – ela respirou fundo. - Quer um chá?

- Vai voltar lá para buscar e atrasar nosso trabalho ainda mais? - continuou Snape, rosnando. – Ou é apenas pra ver se acha o pulguento?

- Não, estressadinho ciumento. – ironizou ela. - Monstro vai trazer pra nós.

- _Monstro_? - ele a olhou, a sobrancelha arqueada. - Quero só ver. Aquela criatura não faz nada decente.

- Não faz para vocês, para mim ele fará e feliz da vida, duvida? - ele assentiu, provocativo, voltando sua atenção para o caldeirão à sua frente. - Monstro! - chamou ela.

- AH! Monstro não pode acreditar no que seus olhos estão vendo! - guinchou a criatura, ao aparecer, jogando-se aos pés de Florence. - Srta. Florence! Monstro se alegra tanto em vê-la!

- É ótimo vê-lo também, Monstro. Pode nos trazer um chá daqueles que só você sabe fazer, com maçãs secas e canela, por favor?

- Mas claro! Monstro faz e já traz! - e o elfo desapareceu.

- Viu? - provocou Florence. - Conheço ele há muito tempo. É só tratá-lo bem que ele responderá com paixão aos seus pedidos.

- Hmm... mas por que ele é tão rabugento e amargurado?

- Regulus era tudo para o Monstro. Quando ele sumiu, o elfo sofreu muito e, desde então, ficou estranho. - ela contornou a bancada, ficando de frente para Snape, começando a cortar umas raízes.

- Ele era... um grande amigo seu, não? - comentou Snape, suave.

- É... - ela suspirou, triste. - E essa casa me lembra muito ele. Depois quero passar no quarto dele, antes de irmos embora.

- O que quer lá? - podia-se dizer que havia uma pontada de ciúme em sua voz.

- Severus! Não tenha ciúme de Reggy! Ele era mais que um irmão pra mim! - ela sorriu, antes de completar: - E ele era gay.

- _Gay_? - Snape olhou para ela, chocado.

- Você nunca notou? Ele achava você um mistério... e dizia que Travers era sexy. - ela se controlou para não gargalhar perante a cara de incredulidade do marido. - Sério que você nunca viu Regulus te encarando?

- Não! - Snape parecia ultrajado. - Mas agora que você falou... ele costumava sumir com o Travers, de vez em quando... será que...?

- Com certeza. Travers nunca me enganou. - e agora ela ria, alto. Ficando séria, em seguida. - Gostaria de saber o que realmente aconteceu com ele...

- Todos gostaríamos. – disse Snape.

- Vocês... quero dizer, nem entre os comensais houve suspeitas de como ele havia sumido? - estranhou Florence.

- Não. Seu pai nunca comentou sobre esse sumiço.

- Estranho, não é?

- Muito.

E Monstro apareceu com o chá que Florence pedira, sumindo em seguida com uma mesura exagerada. Ela foi até a mesa em que o elfo depositara a bandeja e serviu duas xícaras de chá, levando uma para o marido. Que a olhou antes de levar a xícara aos lábios.

- O que achou? - perguntou ela.

- Muito bom. Melhor que o que a Tiffany faz. - respondeu Snape.

- Que ela não lhe ouça. - sorriu Florence, tomando de sua xícara. - Tiffany se mataria se ouvisse você reclamando dela.

- Eu sei. Mas não estou reclamando, ela é ótima. - ele estava sério.

- Ela te idolatra. Um pedido seu é mais do que uma ordem, é questão de vida ou morte. - ela reparara que algo não estava certo. - O que está te incomodando, Severus?

- Dumbledore... – murmurou ele.

- Sempre ele... o que foi, desta vez?

- Quer que eu continue ensinando Oclumência para Harry. – disse Snape, num suspiro.

- E qual o problema disso?

- Com o menino, nenhum. O problema é continuar fingindo que eu o odeio. Não poder contar a verdade pra ele. Nessas aulas eu fico sabendo de todos os problemas que ele passou na infância e como acha que me sinto sabendo que tudo poderia ser diferente se _nós _o tivéssemos criado? - Snape falou, com raiva.

- Eu sei, Sev. - Florence se aproximou do marido, abraçando-o. - Eu também me sinto mal ao vê-lo e não poder abraçá-lo e levar ele pra casa com a gente...

- Maldito Dumbledore. - rosnou ele, de encontro ao pescoço da esposa. - Tudo é sempre culpa dele. Ainda não me conformei com o fato dele saber sobre Crouch Jr. e deixá-lo continuar em Hogwarts até o final do ano letivo passado! A morte do menino Diggory poderia ter sido evitada!

- Severus, vai entender o que se passa na cabeça de Albus? Mas é muito bom você dar aulas de oclumência para o Harry, pode conhecê-lo melhor.

- Eu já pensei nisso. - Snape a beijou, suavemente, aprofundando o beijo, em seguida.

E ele desceu as mãos pelo corpo da esposa, entrando por debaixo do vestido, sem deixar de tocar seus lábios. Florence se encostou na mesa, ele entre suas pernas, já pronto. Snape desceu beijos pelo pescoço, em direção aos seios, por sobre a roupa, um gemido rouco escapando de seus lábios.

- Sev... é melhor parar com isso. - murmurou Florence.

- Eu sei... mas quem disse que eu consigo. - ronronou ele, em seu ouvido.

Ouviram passos na escada. Se separaram.

- Prof. Snape... eu gostaria de saber se não precisam de ajuda. – disse a menina, parando na metade da escada.

- Ah, Hermione, é você... claro, querida. Ajuda nunca é demais. - respondeu Florence.

E os três se puseram a trabalhar.

* * *

Florence não poderia ficar muito na Mansão Black, Sophie precisava dela. Se despediu do marido com um suave beijo nos lábios e deu um abraço em Hermione, que olhara para o outro lado, corando ao ver o beijo.

Florence subiu as escadas e atravessou a cozinha, já vazia. Mas ouviu gritos vindos do andar de cima e correu até lá. Ao chegar à beirada da escada, viu um enorme quadro, onde uma bonita mulher urrava insultos:

- MESTIÇOS FEDIDOS, NOJENTOS! ESCÓRIA DA MAGIA, SAIAM DA MINHA CASA!

Florence riu e se aproximou, reconhecendo-a.

- Sra. Black?

A mulher a olhou, sorrindo ao reconhecê-la.

- Menina Florence? É você? AH! Mas você está linda! O que está fazendo aqui em casa?

- Vim... visitar. Eu faço parte da Ordem da Fênix e...

- AH! VOCÊ ESTÁ AJUDANDO ESSAS CRIATURAS IMUNDAS!

- Sra. Black, eles lutam contra o homem que matou seu filho.

- Meu Reggy? Quem o matou? Descobriram quem o matou? - perguntou a Sra. Black, os olhos aguando.

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado matou Regulus. – disse Florence.

- O Lord... matou meu filho? - apavorou-se a mulher.

- Exatamente.

Fred e Jorge apareceram na ponta do corredor e correram para fechar as cortinas, antes que a mulher voltasse a berrar. Arthur Weasley e Lupin correram para ajudá-los. Com um empurrão dos dois lados, as cortinas foram fechadas e os gritos não voltaram a ser escutados.

- O que você disse para fazê-la calar? - perguntou Molly, espantada.

- Eu a conheci, ainda em vida. A Sra. Black gostava muito de mim e seu filho preferido era Regulus. Eu apenas disse à ela que quem matou Reggy foi o Lord que eles tanto idolatravam. Acredito que ela não vai mais incomodá-los.

- Obrigada, Florence. Você já vai? – perguntou Remus.

- Sim. Hermione está no laboratório, ajudando Severus. Eu preciso ir, logo minha filha precisará de mim.

- Volte sempre, querida. - Molly a abraçou.

E Florence saiu.

* * *

**Nos laboratórios...**

O silêncio reinava desde que Florence saíra. Os caldeirões borbulhavam fortemente, os vapores tomavam conta do ambiente. Os cabelos de Hermione estavam mais do que armados. Snape sentiu calor e retirou a pesada capa. Ao fazê-lo, uma foto caiu do bolso interno da veste, mas ele não viu. Hermione se abaixou para pegar. Era uma foto recente da família Snape, tirada, aparentemente, na casa deles, Florence estava no meio, sentada numa poltrona, os cabelos presos num coque solto, alguns cachos caindo sobre os ombros, em seu colo a pequena Sophie, que ria e segurava na mãozinha um dedo de Snape, parado em pé à esquerda da esposa. Os filhos gêmeos à direita da mãe, outro menino na frente deles, a linda Elizabeth na frente do pai. Todos sorriam e olhavam para a frente e para a mãe com a irmã pequena no colo. Era uma foto linda. Hermione sorriu ao perceber quão feliz seu carrancudo professor era, e continuou olhando para a foto, para o mais alto dos gêmeos: James.

- O que tem aí, Srta. Granger?

A menina deu um pulo de susto.

- O Sr... eh... deixou cair, quando tirou a capa. - e ela entregou a foto para Snape.

- Ah. - ele deu um sorriso leve, ao pegar a foto. - Tiramos esta foto no último final de semana, na casa da minha mãe. Coisas de avó... - ele caminhou até onde tinha deixado a capa e guardou a foto, novamente, no bolso interno.

Hermione apenas sorriu e continuou a mexer a poção que estava fazendo. Mas não conseguiu conter a língua por muito tempo...

- Posso... fazer uma pergunta?

- Hermione. - Snape começou, suave. - Nos mais de quatro anos que a conheço, nada perto de ser atacada por peças de xadrez, petrificada por um basilisco e perseguida por um lobisomem a impediu de fazer uma pergunta.

- O senhor tem uma família linda, eu só não entendo... Florence diz que seus filhos o adoram... mas você é tão... - ela parou, olhando-o apreensiva.

- Pode dizer.

- Tão bastardo com os alunos e, principalmente, com o Harry... por que você não gosta dele?

- Não. - respondeu Snape, com um suspiro. - Não é que eu não goste dele. Me preocupo com ele muito mais do que você acreditaria, se eu contasse.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, esperando se Snape diria algo mais. Demorou, mas ele falou, após mexer num caldeirão:

- Quando eu soube a maneira como os Dursley criaram Harry, nunca fiquei tão preocupado em toda minha vida. Ele chegou em Hogwarts, onde seria acarinhado e adorado por todos, onde não há criança que não saiba quem ele é, saindo de uma vida de repressão e infelicidade... James Potter era excepcionalmente brilhante e Lily era muito inteligente. A tentação para que Harry se deslumbrasse com a fama gratuita era real demais para ser ignorada.

- Harry jamais faria isso. - protestou Hermione. - Ele odeia essa fama e pessoas que se aproximam dele por ele ser _"o escolhido"_.

- Sim, mas isso nós sabemos _hoje_. Não tínhamos como saber quando ele entrou em Hogwarts. - ele respirou fundo. - E... não seria a primeira vez que um aluno inteligente, excepcionalmente habilidoso, considerado brilhante pelos professores, teria um mau fim porque se achou superior aos seus colegas.

Hermione o olhou, em choque, compreendendo que Snape falava dele mesmo.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **pouquíssimas mudanças.

Beijos para **Hatake KaguraLari, Alice's Doll** e **Yasmin Potter**.

E o Sev já se encontrou com o Lord váárias vezes desde que a guerra estourou, mas eu não tenho muita paciência pra bolar toda uma cena de encontro de Comensais com torturas e cenas repugnantes. Perdoem-me.

**REVIEWS!**


	65. A Morte de Sirius

**Capítulo 064 – A Morte de Sirius**

**Maio 1996**

Mais uma daquelas noites angustiantes para Florence. Snape não enviava notícias há horas. E ela preferia que ele nunca tivesse enviado, pois o patrono do marido veio lhe trazendo terríveis notícias: seria esta noite o ataque ao Ministério.

Florence estava aflita. Nem mesmo Sophie conseguia desviar sua atenção.

Sabia que o marido não participaria, diretamente, do ataque. Sabia que ele ficaria ao lado do Lord, aguardando informações sobre a missão. Lucius era o responsável, esta noite. Mas isso não fazia Florence se sentir nem um pouco melhor.

- Florence, se acalme, minha filha. - falava Eileen, enquanto passava uma xícara de chá calmante para a afilhada. - Sente-se aqui... tome seu chá.

- Não consigo, madrinha. Algo está errado... Severus até agora não mandou notícias! - ela pegou o chá, mas continuou em pé, olhando para o pátio dos fundos, inquieta.

Foi quando um barulho de aparatação cortou o ar e Snape entrou pela porta dos fundos da casa.

Florence e Eileen foram até a cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? Harry está bem? E a Profecia, pegaram? – perguntou Florence.

- Não, Lucius deixou a profecia cair e ela se quebrou. – Snape se sentou na cadeira da cozinha, cansado, aceitando o chá que a mãe lhe servira. - Harry está, fisicamente, bem. Machucado, mas bem... - uma pontada de algo que parecia tristeza podia ser sentida. - Seu pai tentou atacar o menino, mas Dumbledore interviu.

- O que você quer dizer com _"fisicamente"_? – Florence sentou na cadeira ao lado do marido. – O que aconteceu com Harry, Severus?

- Com o menino, nada, mas Black... morreu.

- O quê? Sirius morreu? - Florence levou a mão à boca, lágrimas tomando-lhe os olhos.

- Bellatriz o matou. Harry está desolado... – disse Snape, tomando de sua xícara.

- Que horror! Sirius... morto!

Florence se levantou. Snape foi até ela e a abraçou, deixando-a chorar em seu peito, sentindo-a agarrar-se às suas vestes dele, como se ele pudesse desaparecer no ar a qualquer momento.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Dumbledore enviou um patrono para visar que estavam todos bem.

* * *

**Julho 1996**

**Mansão Snape.**

**Noite.**

Estavam à mesa, jantando com Florence e Snape, apenas os três filhos mais novos.

- Liz, onde estão seus irmãos? - perguntou Florence.

- Eu não sei, mãe. - falou a garota, displicentemente.

- Não minta. - falou Snape, suavemente, recebendo da filha um dos olhares que ele próprio lançava aos alunos mais imbecis.

- Eles disseram que iam à casa daqueles outros gêmeos, os ruivos que eles conheceram na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Parece que eles abriram uma loja de logros no Beco Diagonal. - respondeu Elizabeth.

Snape parou de se servir, a colher no ar.

- Meus filhos de amizade com os gêmeos Weasley? - e ele olhou para a esposa, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que é que tem, Severus? Fred e Jorge são ótimos meninos.

- Mas estão sempre se metendo em confusão. - Snape continuou a se servir.

- Eu sei. Molly me falou muito sobre eles. - Florence sorria, enquanto dava comida para Sophie. - Mas são boas companhias, não são indesejáveis.

- Eles disseram a que horas voltavam? - Snape perguntou, começando a comer - James ficou de me ajudar na preparação da Mata-Cão de Remus.

- Não, pai. - disse Elizabeth.

Snape voltou a olhar pra filha, com cara de deboche, desta vez.

- Há algo que você queira me dizer, Liz? - perguntou ele.

A menina tremeu e vacilou o olhar para a mãe e, então, para o irmão mais novo.

- Liz, não... - falou Christopher.

- Eu já desconfiava. O que vocês não estão nos contando? - perguntou Snape, em tom falsamente casual, olhando para os dois filhos.

- Que saco! - berrou Elizabeth. - Não use _legilimens_ em mim! – ela apontou um dedo para o pai.

- Nick vai nos matar... - completou Christopher, apavorado.

- Vocês não precisam falar nada, crianças. - interrompeu Florence. - Deixem que eu falo. - ela limpou a boca de Sophie e olhou para o marido. - Severus, Nick está interessado em uma menina.

- Ele está namorando?

- Sim.

- E a família é partidária? - perguntou Snape, preocupado.

- Não. Sev, a menina é trouxa. – disse Florence. Snape abriu a boca para retrucar. - E, antes que você brigue, eu já conversei com Nicholas para que ele tenha muito cuidado, e pedi que não contasse nada à ela, por enquanto.

Snape olhou para a esposa, interrogativamente, uma pergunta em mente.

_"E eles são... predestinados?"_

Ao que Florence o olhou, sorrindo.

_"Sim, eu soube no momento em que os vi juntos... por isso pedi a ele para ter muito cuidado."_

- Nick sabe disso? - perguntou Snape.

- Não, temo precipitá-lo. - murmurou Florence.

- É melhor assim.

- É. - ela suspirou, o sorriso sumindo. - Por causa da guerra... - murmurou, terminando de alimentar a filha pequena.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** poucas mudanças, capítulo light, só para demonstrar que apesar dos pesares da guerra, Snape tem uma família (que todas amamos!).

**Hatake KaguraLari:** pergunta muito interessante! Bem, eu não sou nem um pouco fã do Dumbledore, nem um pouco mesmo. Eu acho que em toda a guerra ele agiu pior que Voldemort. Veja bem, Voldemort era louco de pedra, ele tinha problemas, e isso justifica as atrocidades que ele incentivava, porque para ele estas faziam todo o sentido do mundo! Já Dumbledore não tinha nenhum problema na cabeça, ele fez todas as manipulações e jogos sujos que fez de caso pensado. E, para mim, a maior prova disso está no momento, em RdM, quando Harry questiona Dumbledore sobre os planos que ele tinha de Snape ficar com a Varinha Anciã. Dumbledore termina sua fala com "Pobre Severus." Re-pug-nan-te. Eu acho que se fosse mesmo uma partida de xadrez bruxo, Voldemort teria ganhado pois, apesar de tudo, ele nunca escondeu seus objetivos e nem deu voltas (no xadrez estes seriam os "xeques"), para só então ter um triunfante "xeque-mate". Dumbledore deu milhares de xeques e no final teve um xeque-mate sem glórias e com muitas perdas desnecessárias.

**Coraline D. Snape:** o capítulo em que Sirius vai à Mansão Snape é novo, sim. Eu queria mostrar como Liz é realmente uma "filhinha do papai" (no bom sentido) e leva a fundo todas as crenças e opiniões de Snape. Quanto aos padrinhos...

James – Lily e James Potter

Nicholas – Sirius

Elizabeth e Christopher – eu nunca pensei realmente em padrinhos para eles, mas a idéia de que Eileen os batizou me parece boa.

Sophie – Dumbledore

Lily-Rose – Hermione e James

Stephen – Harry e Gina

**Jaque:** eu achei necessário haver esta explicação da parte do Sev pois as leitoras devem entender que ele não odeia o Harry, ele teme o que o menino pode se tornar e também ressente, assim como Florence, por não poder tê-lo criado. Desculpa pela demora em postar o capítulo de hoje!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	66. O Plano

**Cap. 65 - O Plano **

**Agosto de 1996**

Narcisa Malfoy marcara um encontro com Snape naquela que eles acreditavam ser a casa dele, na Rua da Fiação. Eileen não mais morava ali, ela agora estava com os netos.

Snape foi para lá, dera ordens à Rabicho para não sair do porão e, agora, lia um periódico de poções, bebia um chá, aguardava.

Batidas leves na porta.

Ele se levantou e abriu.

- Narcisa... - seus lábios se contraíram, em desagrado, ao ver que ela viera acompanhada da irmã. - Bellatriz...

- Snape. - cuspiu Bellatriz.

- Entrem. – disse ele.

As mulheres entraram. Narcisa retirou a capa e sentou no sofá. Bellatriz apenas abaixou o capuz, andando pelo aposento.

- Que decadência, Snape! - riu ela, debochada. - Quem diria que você, que mantém essa pose toda, mora num lugar desses! - ela pegou um porta retrato que estava sobre o console da lareira.

- Largue, Bella. Mostre que você vem de uma boa família, não toque no que não lhe pertence. - desdenhou Snape. - Agora, Narcisa, o que a traz à minha casa?

- Você deve saber o que está se passando com meu filho... Draco está... – ela fungou. - Ele é só um menino! – terminou Narcisa, as lágrimas já descendo pelo rosto mal maquilado. - Eu... não devia contar... eu fui ordenada a não falar para ninguém...

- Se o Lord lhe proibiu de contar, você não deve dizer nada. – Snape olhou para a mulher em sua frente e teve pena dela. - Mas, para sua sorte, eu estou informado sobre a missão designada à Draco.

- _Você_? O Lord das Trevas contou à _você_? - falou Bellatriz, indignada.

- E não há nada que eu possa fazer, Narcisa. - continuou Snape, ignorando Bellatriz. - Não posso fazer o Lord mudar de ideia.

- Mas... então, o que eu faço? Draco não vai conseguir! Ele vai matá-lo! Meu único filho, Severus! - Narcisa gritava, em desespero. - Você não sabe o que é ter um filho correndo perigo e não poder fazer nada para salvá-lo!

Snape respirou fundo. Ele sabia, sim. A sensação de impotência, de estar com as mãos amarradas. Ele sabia muito bem como Narcisa se sentia. Era como ele se sentia todos os dias, desde que Voldemort voltara.

- Eu vou protegê-lo, Narcisa. Vou cuidar para que nada saia do controle, em Hogwarts. - ele foi até ela no sofá, sentando ao seu lado.

- Você... - ela pousou os olhos cinzas aguados nele. - Você vai ajudá-lo? Vai cuidar dele pra mim?

- Sim, claro. Ele é meu afilhado. É meu dever cuidar dele.

- Ah, Severus, muito obrigada! - Narcisa o abraçou.

- Jure. - rosnou Bellatriz.

- Como? - perguntou Snape, sem entender realmente o que ela insinuara.

- Faça o Voto Perpétuo. - sibilou Bella.

Narcisa o olhou, esperançosa. Snape se manteve em silêncio. Pesando aquela decisão.

- Está vendo, Cissy? - continuou Bellatriz, maliciosa. - _Eu vou protegê-lo_... AH! São só palavras vazias! Quando a hora chegar ele apenas tentará... mas, ao primeiro sinal de perigo, voltará para seu posto seguro ao lado de Dumbledore... e dirá que tentou. Que fez o que pode para salvar Draco. Covarde.

Snape sentiu o sangue lhe subir pra cabeça.

- Pegue sua varinha. - sibilou ele.

- O quê? – estranhou Bellatriz, não acreditando.

- Seja nossa avalista, _Bella_. – pediu Snape, irônico.

* * *

Já fazia mais de 1 hora que as duas mulheres haviam saído de sua casa. Snape estava sentado no mesmo lugar, desde então. Tentando encontrar uma saída. Sabia o que Voldemort designara Draco para fazer. Da mesma forma que sabia que o garoto não seria capaz! Mas não havia se preocupado antes, encontraria alguma forma de evitar que Dumbledore morresse. Mas não sabia das condições em que a missão fora dada: ou Draco matava o diretor, ou morria!

Levantou. Não podia mais esperar. Atirou pó de Floo na lareira.

- Masmorras, Hogwarts!

E as chamas verdes o consumiram.

* * *

Snape passou pelos corredores, correndo, em direção à sala de Dumbledore. Deu a senha à gárgula e subiu. Assustando-se com o que viu ao abrir a porta.

- Albus! - chamou, entrando rapidamente na sala até onde o velho diretor estava.

Dumbledore estava caído no tapete em frente à mesa, sobre esta estavam a espada de Godric Gryffindor e um anel com uma pedra preta rachada no meio. O diretor estava desacordado. A mão direita ensangüentada. Os batimentos cardíacos muito fracos. Snape levitou-o até os aposentos íntimos do diretor, deitando-o na cama. Correu a varinha sobre o corpo do amigo. Era uma maldição, muito forte. Não conseguiria detê-la, já estava espalhada por todo o corpo. Se tivesse demorado um pouco mais... Snape trabalhou com todo seu poder e conseguiu concentrar a maldição na mão direita, já danificada, observando-a ficar acinzentada. Checou os batimentos, melhoravam.

Sorte que mantinha os estoques de poções da sala do diretor sempre cheios. Foi ao armário, voltando com três vidros nas mãos. Repositora de Sangue, Reconstrutora de Tecidos e uma Energética. Fez Albus bebê-las e aguardou.

- Severus...? - murmurou Dumbledore, acordando. - Que bom que você me encontrou. - a voz muito fraca.

- O que diabos você andou fazendo? - rosnou, entredentes.

- Fui amaldiçoado pela esperança, meu filho. - falou Dumbledore, triste.

- O quê? - Snape não entendera. - Obviamente, eu percebi que você foi amaldiçoado! Mas que história é essa de _"amaldiçoado pela esperança"_?

- A Pedra da Ressureição.

- Por Merlin! Bateu a cabeça e enlouqueceu de vez, eh? - exasperou-se Snape. - _Pedra da Ressureição_, Albus! Isso é um conto para crianças e...

- Não, não é. Ela está sobre a minha mesa.

- O anel? A pedra que está rachada no meio? - perguntou Snape, confuso.

- Sim.

- E quebrando ela com a espada de Gryffindor, você achou que acabaria com a maldição?

- Não custava tentar... - Dumbledore se sentou na cama, respirando fundo. - Agora... o que Narcisa queria, meu filho?

- Fui obrigado a fazer um Voto Perpétuo. Se Draco não conseguir seguir adiante com a missão que o Lord designou a ele... eu devo terminá-la.

- Oh... você deve me matar. - comentou Dumbledore, como se estivesse falando do tempo. - Mas... que conveniente. - ele sorriu, leve.

- Conveniente? Eu venho aqui, lhe digo que terei de matá-lo até o final do ano letivo e você chama isso de _"conveniente"_? - revoltou-se Snape.

- Quanto tempo de vida acha que eu tenho, Severus? - disse o velho, olhando para a mão que enegrecia.

- Menos de um ano, com certeza.

- Exatamente. Vou morrer, de qualquer forma. E não podemos permitir que o menino Malfoy tenha sua alma corrompida... é perfeito! - Dumbledore sorriu, como se acabasse de ganhar um doce. - Você me mata, provando que sempre esteve ao lado de Voldemort, se torna o preferido...

- O quê? Eu não quero matar você! – Snape quase gritou.

- Eu sei, meu filho... mas estamos em guerra e é necessário que você me mate. Nem todas as mortes podem ser evitadas...

- E a Ordem? Ficará sem as informações que eu passo?

- Não. É aí que Florence entra na jogada. – disse o diretor, como se fosse uma idéia maravilhosa.

- Não! Ela não vai participar dos seus planos malucos! - gritou Snape.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela terá que participar desta guerra, Severus! Que seja o quanto antes. Ela assumirá o seu posto, ela será sua informante dentro da Ordem da Fênix. Mas, para Voldemort, ela trabalha para ele, da mesma forma que você fez por todos esses anos. Tom vai adorar ter a filha de volta! E ela ainda poderia tentar assumir o Ministério, nos dando algum poder sobre as atrocidades que serão cometidas!

- Ela não vai concordar.

- Ela não terá escolha. Você fez o Voto, você terá que me matar, para não morrer. Você já fez a escolha, Severus, por vocês dois. – disse Dumbledore, sério.

- Eu sei. - Snape respirou fundo, sentindo o peso da guerra nas costas.

E como sabia.

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

Snape chegou em casa enfurecido. Contidamente furioso. Controlando-se apenas pela presença dos filhos.

- Preciso falar com você. - falou entredentes para Florence que via TV com a pequena Sophie, que esticou os bracinhos para abraçar o pai. Snape a pegou no colo, beijando a filha que deitara em seu pescoço.

- Certo. - Florence respirou fundo, boa coisa não podia ser, e se levantou. - Tiffany! - a elfa apareceu. - Peça para Liz vir até aqui.

Um minuto depois, Elizabeth aparecia na salinha de TV, os olhos tristes como Florence já havia reparado há alguns dias.

- Chamou, mãe? Oi, pai. - Elizabeth o beijou e abraçou.

- Sim, eu chamei. – disse Florence. - Cuide da sua irmã por um momento. Seu pai e eu precisamos conversar.

- Sim, mãe. Mas... - ela olhou ambos os pais, e a preocupação se juntou à tristeza nos olhos negros. - Está tudo bem com você, pai?

- Sim, linda. - ele sorriu de leve. - Estou bem.

Snape passou uma Sophie bastante contrariada para os braços de Elizabeth.

- Chris estava com você na biblioteca? - continuou Florence.

- Ele ainda está lá, mãe.

- Vamos conversar na sala íntima, então. - finalizou Snape.

Os dois saíram.

* * *

- _Abaffiato_. - murmurou Snape para a porta ao fechá-la. E gritou. - Você não faz ideia do que aquele velho senil me pediu! Do que ele me forçou a aceitar!

- O que Dumbledore aprontou dessa vez? - perguntou Florence, sentando no sofá.

- Ele está doente, andou brincando com o que não devia e um dos brinquedos estava amaldiçoado! – ele respirou fundo. – Albus não tem mais do que uns 9 meses de vida.

- Você está de brincadeira!

- Eu não brincaria com algo tão sério, Flor.

- Por Merlin! E... o que vai acontecer? A Ordem...?

- Ele não pretende contar à ninguém. - Snape se atirou na poltrona, cansado. - Em resumo: seu pai recrutou Draco, em punição à Lucius.

- Recrutou Draco? Uma criança? - _"Lyn já deve estar sabendo de algo... por isso anda tão abatida."_

- Exatamente. E Draco já tem sua primeira missão: matar Dumbledore até o final do ano letivo. - falou Snape, como se tudo fosse uma incrível piada.

- O quê? - Florence riu. - Isso é ridículo!

- E aqui entra o plano do velho maluco: o plano de Draco, qualquer que seja, falhando...

- O que, é óbvio, vai acontecer. – acrescentou Florence.

- Eu devo fazê-lo.

- O quê? - ela olhou para o marido, como se não tivesse entendido. - Você deve...?

- Eu devo matar Dumbledore. - assentiu Snape.

Florence ficou chocada.

- Você recusou, certo? - falou ela, baixo.

- As coisas não são bem assim...

- Mas como _"não são bem assim"_? Você não pode e _não vai_ matar Albus! Eu... eu nem quero pensar nisso! - Florence levantara e andava pela sala, exasperada. - Meu pai te colocaria num pedestal! E a Ordem! Por Merlin! Você seria caçado! E as informações...?

- Eu fiz um Voto Perpétuo. – largou Snape, sabendo que a esposa ficaria furiosa. - Prometi proteger Draco e terminar a missão por ele, caso o garoto não consiga.

- Você _o quê_? - indignou-se ela.

- Fui obrigado à isso! Bellatriz me jogou contra a parede!

Florence fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Se tentasse falar qualquer coisa, se _olhasse_ para o marido nesse momento, quebraria a cara dele com as próprias mãos!

- E o plano se torna ainda mais absurdo. – continuou Snape, o tom cansado, quase um murmúrio.

- O que poderia soar mais absurdo do que você matar Albus, passar a sentar à direita do _"todo-poderoso"_ e ser caçado pela Ordem da Fênix? - ironizou Florence.

- _Você _vai passar a manter a Ordem informada. - ele suspirou, fechando os olhos, massageando as têmporas.

- _EU_?

- Você irá se apresentar ao seu pai dizendo que gostaria de ajudá-lo porque Dumbledore é bonzinho e panaca demais... será mais ou menos isso. Numa festa que se dará na Mansão Malfoy, semana que vem.

- Sabe, nesse momento EU sinto uma vontade enorme de matar Albus! - Florence sentou no colo do marido e respirou fundo, voltando a falar, devagar, se sentindo cansada, de repente. - Eu não posso fazer isso, Severus. E as crianças?

- Ficarão com minha mãe, em uma casa segura, dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Não... - ela o abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Eu sei que vai ser muito difícil. - Snape a olhou nos olhos. - Eu sei que você nunca quis participar dessa guerra. Eu te peço todas as desculpas, me sinto muito culpado.

- E a culpa _é_ sua. - acusou ela, num murmúrio.

- Eu sei. Eu fiz essa escolha por nós dois. Eu condenei nossa família a se esconder ainda mais... mas as crianças estarão seguras dentro de Hogwarts. Com Dumbledore morto, eu me tornarei o preferido para assumir Hogwarts. Eu sendo diretor, você a preferida ao lado dele, nossos filhos estariam seguros.

- Mas por quanto tempo? Severus, Sophie tem só 1 ano e meio!

- Eu sei! Eu não quis concordar com esse plano, mas... eu fui obrigado... e você tem que admitir, mais cedo ou mais tarde você teria que tomar parte nessa guerra!

- Mas não como a filha pródiga que retorna ao lar! - ela quase gritou, em desespero.

- Eu entendo, mas tudo o que você terá que fazer é se tornar Ministra ou Primeira Secretária.

- Assim, estaríamos com um controle parcial sobre as atrocidades que eles pretendem cometer. - Florence deitou a cabeça no pescoço do marido, as lágrimas caindo. - Eu já entendi...

Snape acariciou o rosto da esposa, secando o rastro que as lágrimas deixaram.

- Eu amo você. - ele sussurrou, antes de beijá-la.

Florence mergulhou uma das mãos nos cabelos negros, puxando-o mais contra si, aprofundando o beijo. Snape desceu beijos por seu pescoço, acariciando-a sob a blusa. Ela passou uma das pernas sobre ele, sentando-se de frente, em seu colo, a saia que ela usava permitindo um acesso completo das mãos dele às suas coxas. Se esfregou nele sobre a calça.

Snape arrancou a blusa dela, mergulhando os lábios em seus seios, afastando o sutiã vermelho com a boca, levando um seio à boca, sugando e mordendo. As mãos dela passaram a arranhar suas costas e ombros, e ele moveu para dar atenção ao outro seio. Florence gemeu alto, e Snape aproveitou o momento para levar uma mão ao meio das pernas dela, rasgando a lateral da calcinha, acariciando sua entrada. Sem conseguir ficar parada, ela se contorceu, tentando fugir dele, ao mesmo tempo que tentava fazê-lo penetrar um dedo nela.

- Severus. - era um gemido, implorando que ele a invadisse.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Sra. Snape. - Snape abriu a braguilha das calças, colocando seu mastro quente e duro em sua entrada, devorando Florence com o olhar. Ela o encarou, se mexendo em seu colo, tentando empalar a si mesma com o membro dele. Ele riu, deliciado. - Mas, quando eu estiver pronto, você vai saber. – ele voltou a dar atenção aos seios, sugando os mamilos já inchados de prazer, delicadamente.

- Eu te quero, agora. – rosnou ela, tentando guiá-lo para dentro de si.

Snape agarrou seus pulsos, beijando-a violentamente. Então, com um golpe forte, penetrou a deliciosa bruxa. Ela gemeu seu nome, jogando a cabeça para trás, cavalgando em seu colo.

- Fodidamente apertada... - ele gemeu, sentindo-se escorregar para dentro e para fora do calor apertado e acolhedor dela. Ele a segurou pelos quadris, socando seu membro bem fundo, fazendo os olhos dela revirarem. Ela pulsava, apertando-o deliciosamente, a medida perfeita do prazer. - Você é deliciosa...

Florence não conseguiu responder, todas as palavras foram esquecidas enquanto Snape a deixava embriagada de prazer. Cada estocada, cada palavra indecente que ele sussurrava roucamente em seu ouvido, acariciando seus sentidos, a fazia desejá-lo mais. Ele desceu uma mão dos quadris dela para acariciar seu clitóris. E ela gozou, gemendo o nome dele, sem parar de cavalgá-lo. Snape se segurou, fazendo-a diminuir o ritmo.

- Parece que tudo o que você precisava... era uma boa dose desse pau duro enfiado no meio das suas pernas. - ele ronronou, entre gemidos roucos.

Florence não conseguiu se segurar, gozando novamente, seus músculos apertando-o mais. Ele quase perdeu o sentido, mas a fez sentar nele, brutalmente, o corpo dela deliciosamente encaixado no dele. E Snape gozou, derramando-se dentro dela, grunhindo satisfeito. Florence desabou sobre ele, ambos precisando de ar, as testas encostadas, perdidos nos olhos um do outro, um sorriso nos lábios avermelhados.

- Amo você. - sussurrou ela, ainda arfando.

- Eu te amo, Flor.

- Sev... acho melhor sairmos, antes que venham nos procurar. - e ela saiu de cima dele, as pernas bambas.

Snape a encarava, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, um brilho malicioso em negros.

- Adoro te ver assim, trôpega, e saber que a culpa é minha. – murmurou ele.

- Seu convencido. - ela fechava a blusa que reparara.

- Disse alguma mentira? - uma sobrancelha arqueou-se.

Florence sorriu, fazendo que não com a cabeça, e alcançou a camisa dele para que vestisse.

Desceram para jantar.

* * *

Após o jantar, foram para a sala de TV com os três filhos mais novos. Meia hora depois, Sophie adormecera sobre o peito do pai. Florence bocejou, cansada.

- Vou levá-la para o berço, Sev, e tomar um banho pra me deitar. - ela pegou a filha adormecida, beijou o marido e os filhos e saiu para o corredor.

Elizabeth e Christopher arrastaram Snape para a biblioteca, para que ele lhes respondesse algumas perguntas que surgiram enquanto estudavam a teoria de feitiços não-verbais. Depois de quase uma hora de explicações e testes, as duas crianças conseguiram levitar livros sem falar. Nicholas e James chegaram e ficaram com os irmãos na biblioteca. Snape deu boa noite aos filhos, olhando mais sério para Nicholas que apenas murmurou: _"Eu sei, pai."_, e subiu para seu quarto onde sua bela esposa já adormecera. Tomou um banho e se deitou ao lado dela, que imediatamente aconchegou-se em seu peito, suspirando.

* * *

Pela manhã, Florence foi conversar com a filha.

- Liz... - Florence bateu na porta do quarto de Elizabeth.

- Entre, mãe.

- Como está, meu amor? - ela entrou, fechando a porta.

- Bem. - mas não era o que os olhos negros lhe diziam.

- Você tem falado com Draco? - Florence sentou ao lado da filha, na cama.

- Não. Nós... brigamos.

- Por que, filha? - era melhor não demonstrar que sabia de algo.

- Porque... - Elizabeth suspirou, triste. - Acho que ele se tornou Comensal, mãe.

- Ele te escreveu contando isso?

- Não... mas na nossa última carta... ele comentou que o pai dele queria levá-lo à um tipo de festa de iniciação e eu pedi à ele que não fosse! E ainda escrevi que se ele se tornasse Comensal da Morte, que nunca mais me escrevesse! - e as lágrimas rolaram dos olhos escuros. - E eu nunca mais recebi uma carta dele, mãe. Nenhum bilhete ou notícia sequer... - murmurou a menina, chorando.

Florence abraçou a filha, sem saber o que dizer.

_"Se ela soubesse o que Draco terá de fazer... mas não, eu não contarei, isso só a fará sofrer mais."_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança.

Beijos para a linguaruda da **Byn**! (rsrsrs)

**REVIEWS!**


	67. Festa na Mansão Malfoy

**Capítulo 66 - Festa na Mansão Malfoy**

**25 de Agosto de 1996**

Era noite de festa entre os seguidores das trevas.

Snape levaria Florence.

Aparataram para a Mansão Malfoy. Entraram no salão de festas deta, lindamente decorado. Alguns reconheceram Florence, imediatamente. Ela cumprimentou Avery, Nott, Lestrange e até Greyback, que se colocaram ao redor dela e de Snape.

* * *

Ao ver o rebuliço que se formara em um ponto do salão, Voldemort se levantou de onde estava sentado, Bellatriz ao seu lado, e caminhou até o meio do salão. Sorrindo ao reconhecer os próprios traços na bela mulher que entrava no salão.

- Com licença, senhores. - falou ele, alto. - Permitam que minha filha venha até seu pai.

Todos se calaram, absorvendo o que fora dito, e abriram espaço para que Florence seguisse até onde estava Voldemort, com uma, agora, pasma Bellatriz ao seu lado.

Florence parou em frente a ele, olhando nos olhos vermelhos, sem se curvar.

- Você está linda, como a sua mãe. - falou Voldemort.

- Você está péssimo. – zombou Florence.

As respirações no salão foram suspensas.

Snape mostrava-se impassível, mas por dentro seu peito rugia de orgulho.

Voldemort riu, uma risada sem qualquer emoção e disse:

- A mesma impertinente de sempre, Florence. Conversaremos mais tarde. Quem a trouxe?

- Snape.

- Severus. - Voldemort olhou para onde Snape estava. - Sempre me surpreendendo. Você será recompensado.

Florence torceu os lábios em desagrado e pediu:

- Com sua licença, meu pai. - ele assentiu e ela caminhou até seu acompanhante, aceitando o braço que Snape lhe oferecera, foram até Narcisa e Draco.

- Florence, eu jamais imaginaria! Você é filha dele! – exclamou Narcisa.

- Sim, Narcisa. Como vocês estão? – perguntou Florence, olhando para Draco.

- Bem, - Narcisa olhou para o filho. - Na medida do possível...

Florence fixou o olhar no garoto. Draco estava mais magro e pálido. Ela respirou fundo, observando que os olhos que outrora foram de um azul brilhante e felizes, principalmente quando olhava para sua filha, agora estavam opacos e tristes.

- O que você anda fazendo, Draco? - perguntou Florence, a voz baixa, séria.

O menino não respondeu, apenas a olhou, desolado, e a abraçou.

- Como ela está? - murmurou Draco, em seu ouvido.

- Muito brava com você. E triste. – respondeu Florence, baixo, para que o marido não ouvisse.

Draco soltou-se do abraço e baixou os olhos. Por um momento, Florence achou que ele iria chorar e seu coração se apertou.

_"Ele é só um menino..."_

E, então, um elfo doméstico apareceu, trazendo uma bandeja com duas taças do que parecia ser vinho branco.

- Mestre manda para a senhorita e seu acompanhante. – guinchou o elfo, tremendo.

Florence e Snape pegaram e ergueram as taças na direção de Voldemort, em agradecimento.

- Não beba. - falou Florence antes de beber da taça, os olhos fechando-se. - Eu sabia. - ela sorriu e olhou para seu pai, que a olhava, um sorriso torto no rosto desfigurado.

Snape largara sua taça, intocada, sobre uma mesa.

- _Como _me diz para não beber e você bebe? – sibilou ele, furioso.

- Veneno. - murmurou Florence.

- Nagini?

- Sim. - ela lhe sorriu.

- E você está bem? - preocupou-se Snape.

- Você sabe que sou imune. Era um teste de confiança.

- Você me assustou. - ele rosnou, baixo.

- Não se assuste mais. – Florence disse, num suspiro. - Foi ele quem me criou, Severus. Ele me conhece tão bem quanto eu o conheço. Ao invés de se espantar, divirta-se com as caras de assombro espalhadas pelo salão. De qualquer forma, não pretendo que fiquemos muito tempo por aqui.

- Melhor assim. Não vou aturar mais Greyback te comendo com os olhos. - ele rosnou entredentes.

* * *

Despediram-se de todos e alcançaram os jardins da Mansão Malfoy, muito escuros, iluminados apenas pelas luzes que vinham da Mansão. Estavam quietos. Snape percebeu Florence respirar profundamente, cansada, triste. Esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas ela não disse nada, apenas olhou pra ele uma vez, e continuou a caminhar para o ponto do quintal onde era possível a aparatação. Ele a acompanhou, respeitando o silêncio.

Aparataram.

Ao chegarem em frente a casa em Hogsmead, Florence tratou de entrar, ainda em silêncio. Tirou a capa, sentando no sofá da sala de entrada, pedindo um drink à Tiffany. Snape se aproximou, perguntando:

- Você está bem?

Ela não o olhou, os olhos verdes fixos na cereja que repousava dentro de sua taça em um líquido transparente.

- Sim. – murmurou Florence, por fim.

Snape não disse nada, apenas sentou no sofá, ao lado da esposa.

Florence suspirou, aborrecida, encarando o marido.

- Quanto tempo mais você acha que eu posso aceitar essa situação, Severus? – disse ela, ácida e suavemente, desviando os olhos para o copo novamente. Snape abriu a boca, mas ela o interrompeu: – A partir de hoje, a vida da nossa família está ainda mais em risco. Por você, pelos _seus_ erros, eu passei uma noite com aqueles que eu mais desprezo. – ela mantinha o tom monótono da voz.

- Eu tenho que arcar com meus erros, como você mesma disse. Tenho responsabilidades nessa guerra, e você sempre soube disso. - falou Snape, sério e preocupado com o rumo daquela conversa.

- E essa foi uma escolha _sua_ e não minha. - constatou Florence. - Desde o início. Você _nunca_ me ouviu, escolheu eles à mim; preferiu eles à ter uma família ao meu lado.

- Mas você está ao meu lado e nós somos uma família. – disse ele, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É. E eu escondi os meninos por três anos antes de ficarmos juntos, Severus! - Florence levantou indo em direção às escadas. - Nada me impede de sumir novamente. – murmurou sem se virar.

- Você não ousaria. – Snape rosnou, indo até ela, segurando em seu braço.

- Você teve a prova hoje de que tudo que lhe contei sobre minha vida é verdade. Acha _mesmo_ que, se eu quisesse ir embora, _você_ conseguiria me impedir? - Florence deu um sorriso, que não foi acompanhado pelo seu olhar; Snape lembrou-se de um outro sorriso como aquele que ele vira naquela noite e a soltou. – Vou tomar um banho antes de ver Sophie, é melhor você fazer o mesmo. - falou ela, subindo as escadas.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança significativa.

Desculpem-me pela demora, mas estou sem internet particular, no momento.

**Coraline D. Snape:** o final não terá nenhuma mudança, apenas a cena do café da manhã foi acrescentada no último capítulo antes do Epílogo.

**Jaque:** se achou que as coisas estavam ruins antes, saiba que só tendem a piorar.

**Lari SL:** esta fic foi a primeira que eu escrevi e é meu bebê mais querido! E, como toda mãe coruja, adoro que elogiem meus bebês! rsrs Obrigada!

**Lady Te:** admito que quando tive a idéia de acrescentar partes na fic eu me desanimei só em pensar que eu teria que pegar capítulo por capítulo e ver o material que eu tinha no note e no pc e encaixar tudo na história... mas eu tinha coisas bem legais que era só terminar (e na época que postei pela primeira vez eu não tive tempo e brigaram muito comigo por causa da fic, enfim) e eu achei que as leitoras tinham o direito de saber tudo o que eu havia escrito sobre a família Snape e esta foi minha maior motivação para atualizar os 90 capítulos!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	68. Amores e Problemas

**Cap. 67 – Amores e Problemas**

**Dezembro 1996**

**Jantar na Ordem da Fênix.**

Quando Snape e Florence chegaram, estava uma confusão na cozinha.

- Eu... eu não posso acreditar! - gritava Molly. - Gina você... você não...!

- Mas eu o amo.

- Mas isso seria arriscado demais, minha filha. - falou Arthur Weasley, tentando acalmar a esposa e colocar algum juízo na cabeça da filha.

- Com licença... - falou Florence, entrando na cozinha com o marido. - Mas não pudemos evitar ouvir a gritaria... o que está acontecendo?

- Gina está namorando com Harry! - gritou Molly.

- Eu só não entendo o problema que há nisso! - gritou Gina. - Eu o amo, ele me ama!

Florence e Snape se entreolharam.

- Gina... você está colocando um preço pela a sua cabeça. Um preço bastante alto. - comentou Florence.

- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou a menina, confusa.

- Srta. Weasley, Harry Potter é caçado pelo Lord das Trevas, todos que se colocarem em seu caminho serão igualmente caçados. Alegando que ama o menino-que-sobreviveu e dizendo que ele a ama, igualmente, a senhorita acaba de virar o alvo principal. Pegando você, o Lord atingirá Harry. - falou Snape, calmamente.

- É isso que eu quero que você entenda, minha filha! - falou Molly, controlando as lágrimas e o tom de voz. - Não posso aceitar que você se arrisque!

- Então, acham que eu não devo ficar com Harry? - ela olhou para Florence, pedindo ajuda.

- Infelizmente, Gina, seus pais estão certos. – disse Florence, vendo nos olhos de Gina a mesma tristeza da filha. - Eu não sou a favor disso, assim como, creio, seus pais também não são. Mas afaste-se de Harry. É o melhor, o mais seguro para você e para ele.

A menina ruiva, que olhava para Florence esperançosa, baixou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem e saiu da cozinha.

- Me parte o coração vê-la assim, mas... – murmurou Molly.

- Você agiu certo, Sra. Weasley. - falou Snape.

- Eu sei, mas não me sinto melhor... como é difícil ter filhos! – e Molly voltou a chorar. - Fazemos o melhor para eles e nunca é o suficiente... sorte sua não tê-los, Severus!

Florence apenas olhou para o marido, sorrindo, discretamente.

* * *

**Janeiro 1997**

O Ministério fora tomado por Voldemort.

Florence assumira o cargo de Primeira Secretária no Ministério; seu trabalho baseava-se em controlar quem ia preso, quem não ia, independente do resultado do julgamento. Quando alguém deveria ser executado, também cabia a ela autorizar a execução. Algumas mortes podiam ser evitadas. Outras não.

* * *

**Era uma noite fria de final de janeiro. **

Dumbledore estava cada dia mais adoentado.

Snape avisara que o diretor viria jantar com eles essa noite, na casa em que a família Snape estava escondida, dentro dos portões de Hogwarts.

Já passavam das 20hs.

- Daqui a pouco Severus estará chegando com Dumbledore, Flor. - comentou Eileen, sentada na cama do quarto do casal, com Sophie.

Florence saía do banheiro envolta numa toalha.

- Eu só vou me vestir, madrinha. Tudo certo com o jantar? – perguntou Florence.

- Sim, tudo pronto.

- Nick e Jamie, já chegaram?

- Não. Você sabe aonde eles foram? - perguntou Eileen.

- Levar Anne em casa. – ela escolhia um vestido no closet. - Onde estão Elizabeth e Chris?

- Adivinha? Na biblioteca. Dumbledore mandou alguns livros de Hogwarts pra eles. - respondeu Eileen sorrindo.

- E Sophie pediu pra colocar a melhor roupinha pra receber o pai. - comentou Florence, indo até a filha, sentando ao lado dela na cama, brincando com a pequena, que vestia um lindo e fofo vestido lilás com rendas em rosa claro. - Me preocupa um pouco ela ser tão apegada a ele. - Florence levantou e vestiu o vestido que escolhera.

- Por quê? – estranhou Eileen.

- Madrinha, a partir de junho as coisas vão mudar ainda mais para a nossa família. Severus estará ainda menos presente... - ela calçou um sapato baixo.

- E a pequena vai sofrer. - completou Eileen.

- Exatamente. – e elas ouviram um grito de _"Pai!"_ do andar de baixo. - Acho que eles chegaram.

Florence pegou a filha no colo e elas desceram.

* * *

Dumbledore já havia sido cercado por Christopher e Elizabeth, Snape veio em direção à esposa e à mãe.

- Boa noite, lindas. - Sophie pulou para seu colo, ele beijou sua mãe e deu um beijo suave nos lábios da esposa. - Desculpe o atraso, estive conversando com Draco.

- Está perdoado. Boa noite, Albus. - Florence cumprimentou o diretor que sorria.

- Boa noite, querida. - ele beijou a mão de Eileen, a de Florence em seguida. - Como está você, minha filha?

- Bem, na medida do possível. – disse Florence. - Mas vamos nos sentar à mesa, por favor, o jantar já está servido

- Onde estão...? - perguntou Snape quando se sentavam.

- Nick e Jamie devem estar chegando, foram apenas levar Anne em casa. - Florence falou, bocejando.

- Cansada, Flor? – perguntou Snape.

- Muito. Loucuras demais para um só dia. - ela sorriu para Dumbledore. - Sirva-se, Albus.

- Imagino. - Snape a viu levar ao mão ao peito e respirar fundo. - Tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando? - falou baixo, pra que só ela ouvisse.

- Não sei ao certo. Uma angústia... essa demora dos meninos.

- Não há de ser nada, Flor. - Snape cortava a comida para Sophie, sentada ao lado dele. - Eles sabem se cuidar.

- Deixa que eu dou comida pra ela. – disse Florence.

- Não, faz tempo que eu não faço isso. - Snape sorriu de leve, levando a colher à boca da filha.

Elizabeth e Christopher enchiam Dumbledore de perguntas.

- Crianças, deixem Albus comer em paz. - pediu Florence.

- Não, querida, deixe que eles perguntem. São tão inteligentes! – disse Dumbledore, olhando para Snape e Florence. - Seria um sonho tê-los em Hogwarts.

- Bem colocado, Albus: seria um sonho. - falou Snape.

Florence levou a mão ao coração novamente.

- Se me dão licença. - e saiu da mesa, Snape a seguiu até a sacada.

- O que houve?

- Algo está errado. - murmurou ela.

- Com os meninos?

- Sim. Eu tenho o telefone da casa dos pais de Anne...

- Eu ligo pra lá, fique aqui. - Snape entrou, indo até a sala. Voltando menos de dois minutos depois, o semblante preocupado. - Ninguém atende.

Florence levou a mão à varinha, apontando-a para o céu, lançando:

-_ Expecto Patronum._ - e um tigre-dentes-de-sabre prateado cortou a noite.

* * *

Três pessoas corriam pelas ruas de Londres em direção ao Beco Diagonal.

- Estamos perdidos, seu imbecil! – gritou um deles.

- Mas estamos vivos, Nicholas! Agora, cala a boca e continua correndo!

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - gritou a mulher que corria com os dois rapazes.

- Anne, espera a gente chegar em um lugar seguro que te conto. – gritou Nicholas.

- Chegar aonde, Nick? - ela parou de correr. - Me leve de volta para casa, agora! Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com meus pais!

- E aconteceu, Anne. - respondeu James, enfurecido. - E vai acontecer conosco se não continuarmos a correr!

- Para onde estamos indo? - ela voltou a correr, sendo puxada pela a mão pelo namorado.

- Beco Diagonal. - respondeu Nicholas.

- Onde diabos é isso? – exclamou ela.

- Argh! Cala a boca e corre! - berrou James.

Mais dez minutos de corrida e eles entraram no Caldeirão Furado, indo até os fundos, abrindo a passagem até o Beco, correndo mais uma quadra, batendo na porta das Gemialidades Weasley.

- Abram, seus imbecis! – gritou James.

Uma cabeça ruiva despenteada apareceu na janela do andar superior.

- Mas o quê...? - o ruivo esfregou os olhos. - Nicholas e James? Peraí, caras!

Fred e Jorge desceram, abriram a porta da loja e os três entraram.

- O quê aconteceu? - perguntaram os ruivos, juntos.

- Comensais... mas nós os despistamos. - respondeu James, ofegando.

- E quem é a moça? – perguntou Fred, indicando a mulher apavorada

- Anne, minha namorada. - falou Nicholas.

- É por culpa _dela_ que nos metemos nessa encrenca! – disse James pro irmão.

- Cala a boca, James! – ralhou Nicholas.

- Agora, será que alguém pode me explicar! - gritou Anne. - Por que tinha uma caveira esfumacenta em cima da minha casa? E por que saímos correndo? E como James abriu uma parede de tijolos batendo em alguns deles com um pedaço de madeira? Isso sem falar no bar que apareceu onde antes não havia absolutamente nada! – ela ofegava.

- Somos bruxos. - falou James, displicentemente.

Nicholas olhou para ele, com cara de que não gostou do irmão ter falado aquilo daquela maneira.

- O quê? – exclamou Anne, confusa.

- Anne, vamos nos sentar. - Nick conjurou cadeiras, a garota o olhou, ainda mais apavorada. - Nós somos...

Neste momento um patrono em forma de tigre atravessou a parede, largando no chão o que parecia ser uma carta, antes de falar:

_"Aonde você estão? Se não aparecerem em casa dentro de 5 minutos ficarão de castigo por tempo indeterminado! Poderão esquecer quadribol, aulas extras, namoradas, e suas varinhas!" _

- Caras... você estão encrencados de verdade. - comentou Fred. – Suponho que este seja o Patrono da mãe de vocês...

- Sim, é. – confirmou James. – Mas papai jamais permitiria que mamãe nos prendesse em casa.

Mas o patrono não desaparecera, empurrando com a pata a carta que largara no chão. James a pegou. O tigre sumiu. Ele abriu e leu:

- _"Obedeçam sua mãe."_ Maldição... é a letra do papai.

- Droga. Vamos aparatar. – disse Nicholas.

- Mas e ela? - perguntou James, apontando para Anne.

- Vai com a gente. - falou o irmão, como se isso fosse o óbvio.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! - gritou Anne. - Que história maluca é essa de _"somos bruxos"_? E de onde vieram as cadeiras? E essa coisa prateada? O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- Anne, é verdade, somos bruxos, fazemos mágicas. - Nick mostrou a varinha para ela. - Isto é uma varinha mágica. E a caveira sobre a sua casa...

- Estamos em guerra, Anne. - continuou James. - E aquele é o símbolo que os partidários do Lord das Trevas deixam sobre os locais que atacam.

- Atacam? O que você quer dizer com isso? - ela olhou de um para o outro. – E os meus pais?

- Amor, seus pais foram... assassinados. - falou Nick, lentamente.

- Agora, o resto, a gente explica lá em casa! - encerrou James.

E os três foram para a rua e aparataram.

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

Eram mais 23hs quando Florence ouviu o estampido de aparatação dos filhos. Ela correu ao pátio dos fundos da casa, furiosa. Snape atrás dela.

- Entrem e sentem-se na sala! E eu espero que a explicação seja muito boa... - ela parou ao olhar Anne. - Querida, mas...? - e olhou para os filhos, compreensão chegando, um pavor tomando conta, olhou para Snape e de novo para os filhos. - Vocês estão bem?

- Sim, mãe. Não chegaram a nos alcançar. – disse James.

- E você, Anne? - Florence pegou a mão da garota, caminhando para dentro de casa. - Posso imaginar que já sabe de algumas coisas?

- É verdade isso...? Tudo isso é... _possível_...? – Anne chorava.

- Infelizmente, sim, querida. – disse Florence.

- Mas... por que os meus pais? Como?

- Não se preocupe, com o tempo você vai compreender. – e Florence a fez sentar no sofá, os gêmeos também.

- Tiffany. – chamou Florence, e a elfa apareceu.

- Mas o _quê_...? - apavorou-se Anne, apontando para a elfa.

- É uma elfa doméstica. - respondeu Nick.

- Nos traga um chá calmante. - pediu Florence.

A elfa desapareceu.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Snape, em pé, próximo à lareira. .

- Comensais. Atacaram o bairro em que os pais dela moravam. Eles foram assassinados. - respondeu Nicholas.

- Vocês viram os corpos? – perguntou Snape.

- Não, pai. A Marca estava sobre a casa dela, quando chegamos lá. Nós corremos e os comensais nos seguiram até certo ponto. - começou James.

- Mas nós os despistamos. - completou Nicholas, abraçando a namorada que chorava.

- Suba com ela, Nicholas. - falou Snape. - Mellody vai com vocês para arrumar o quarto de hóspedes. - e o casal subiu, seguido da pequena elfa. - Você fica, James. – o rapaz parou perto das escadas. - Quem e quantos eram?

- Eram seis. Pude reconhecer os dois Malfoy, Lestrange, Johann, Greyback e um outro lobo.

- Certo, pode subir.

Florence se abraçou no marido.

- Calma, Flor. - murmurou Snape em seus cabelos.

- Será que foi só coincidência, Sev?

- Claro que sim. Ninguém conhece os meninos. Foi só uma infeliz coincidência. - ele a beijou os lábios, secando uma lágrima que descia. - Vamos nos deitar.

* * *

**No quarto, já deitados na cama.**

- Flor, eu sei que esta não é a melhor hora pra falarmos sobre isso, mas... - começou Snape.

- O que foi, Sev?

- Dumbledore me contou algo hoje que me deixou... _furioso_. E eu preciso dividir isso com você.

Florence sentou na cama, olhando para ele, preocupada.

- Diga, amor.

- É sobre Harry. - Snape respirou fundo, antes de continuar: - Temos feito de tudo, a Ordem tem feito de tudo, para manter o garoto à salvo, vivo, pois, de acordo com a Profecia, ele é o único capaz de matar o Lord das Trevas.

- Sim, temos feito de tudo, o possível e o impossível... - concordou ela.

- Mas... Harry deve morrer no final. - ele falou de uma vez, sem enrolar.

- O quê?

- Albus disse que o garoto é uma horcrux, uma oitava horcrux. - disse Snape, como se não acreditasse no que dizia.

- Oitava horcrux? O _Harry_? – estranhou Florence.

- Sim. Seu pai a teria criado sem saber... por isso a ligação entre as mentes deles...

- Por isso Harry é ofidioglota... – e, então, ela percebeu o modo horrível como aquela informação fazia sentido. - Então...?

- Harry deve morrer para que seu pai morra.

- Por Merlin, Severus! Então, nestes anos todos, estivemos apenas preparando a criança para o sacrifício... isso é muito cruel!

- Eu sei! – exclamou Snape, ainda indignado com aquilo. - Eu gritei com Albus e deixei bem claro para ele que não aceitarei isso. Se depender de mim, Harry não vai morrer nesta maldita guerra.

- E você está certo. Danem-se Dumbledore e suas soluções imbecis! Muito fácil para ele dizer que o garoto deve morrer... da mesma forma que foi fácil incumbir você de matá-lo. Para ele tudo se resolve na base da "maior probabilidade dos fatos". _Se temos mais chances de vencer assim, não importa quantos morrerão, nós faremos assim!_ - ironizou Florence.

- Mas nós não permitiremos que as coisas fujam do controle. - Snape voltou a abraçar a esposa, trazendo-a para seu peito. - Nós não permitiremos que o garoto morra.

* * *

**Pela manhã.**

Estavam quase todos os membros da família Snape sentados à mesa do café quando Nicholas e Anne desceram. Ela tinha olheiras fundas.

- Bom dia. - murmurou Anne.

- Como está querida? - perguntou Florence.

- Tentando entender, Sra. Snape...

- Me chame de Florence, Anne.

- Vou indo, Flor. - Snape se levantou. - Você vai ficar em casa hoje?

- Vou sim. Um bom dia, Severus.

Snape a beijou suavemente nos lábios, beijando os filhos, em seguida, e foi para a lareira.

Anne ficou olhando, assustando-se quando as chamas subiram e Snape sumiu.

- _Mas_...?

- Você tem muito o que aprender, agora que vai ficar aqui conosco. - Florence sorriu e se levantou, convidando Anne a seguí-la. - Venha comigo, querida. Gosta de ler?

- Adoro.

- Então, tenho a companhia certa para você. – disse Florence.

Elas caminharam até a biblioteca.

- Quantos livros! - impressionou-se Anne.

- Mãe, bom dia. Oi, Anne. - cumprimentou um menino de cabelos marrom-claros, como a mãe, e olhos verdes.

- Onde está sua irmã? – perguntou Florence.

- Aqui, mãe! - e uma menina linda, alta, de andar gracioso, com longos cachos tão escuros quanto os olhos, apareceu de trás de uma estante.

- Anne, estes são Christopher e Elizabeth, as traças de livros que criamos aqui em casa. - brincou Florence.

- Nick fala muito de você. - comentou Elizabeth.

- E você é realmente linda. – disse Chris.

- Christopher! Anne é namorada do seu irmão. - ralhou Florence, brincando.

- Vocês também são lindos. – disse Anne. - Aliás, todos seus filhos são lindos, Sra. Sn...ahm... Florence.

- Muito obrigada. Não há nenhum elogio melhor que se possa dar a uma mãe, do que elogiar suas crias! - Florence sorriu. - Divirta-se por hoje. Os dois vão lhe indicar uns livros para ler e assim você começa a conhecer mais sobre nós. À noite conversaremos. - ela deu um beijo no rosto da nora, sorrindo para os filhos, saiu.

* * *

- Então, - começou Elizabeth, assim que a mãe saiu da biblioteca. - Você deve estar bem perdida.

- Completamente. – disse Anne.

- O básico que você deve saber para morar aqui é que todos os ambientes da casa são permitidos, com exceção dos que têm as portas trancadas, obviamente, e os laboratórios, pois às vezes as portas ficam abertas. - completou Chris.

- Laboratórios? – estranhou Anne.

- Sim. Papai é Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. - falou Elizabeth. – E ele tem os laboratórios como um hobby.

- Ele é uma espécie de professor, certo? – perguntou Anne.

- Sim. - confirmaram os dois.

- E vocês... não vão para a escola? – perguntou Anne

- Nós bruxos podemos cursar escolas primárias trouxas ou não, depende da escolha da família. Podemos aprender a ler e escrever em casa, assim como a controlar magia sem varinha. Aos 10 ou 11 anos vamos para uma escola interna. Três são reconhecidas como as melhores: Beauxbatoms, Durmstrang e Hogwarts. - respondeu Christopher.

- Mas vocês tem mais de 11 anos, não? – perguntou Anne.

- Tenho 16. - respondeu Elizabeth.

- Eu, 10. Mas não é seguro que cursemos o colégio. Na verdade, não é seguro nem que coloquemos a cara pra fora de casa.

- Por quê? – estranhou Anne.

Os dois se olharam, Elizabeth falou:

- Você vai morar aqui, vai acabar sabendo. Papai é... digamos, uma peça muito importante na guerra, pelo lado da luz.

- E a mamãe também. - confirmou o irmão.

- E ninguém sabe que eles são casados, nem que tem filhos. - terminou Elizabeth.

- Ninguém? – perguntou Anne.

- Tirando a medibruxa, que é enfermeira do castelo de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore e nossa avó, ninguém mais sabe. Por isso moramos aqui. - continuou Christopher.

- E _"aqui"_ fica aonde, exatamente? - perguntou Anne.

- Dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. – disse Elizabeth.

- É uma droga morar aqui. Antes morávamos no vilarejo bruxo... e havia outras crianças com quem a gente podia brincar. - reclamou Christopher.

- Você sabe porquê estamos aqui, Chris, mamãe já explicou.

- Eu sei, Liz. - choramingou ele.

- Eles lutam para que nós tenhamos um futuro sem guerras. Estamos escondidos para nossa própria segurança. – disse Elizabeth.

O menino emburrou e deu de ombros, sem falar nada.

- Tem uma irmã menor que eu ainda não conheço, certo? - perguntou Anne.

- Ah, sim, a Sophie. A pequena cópia da mamãe. Da mesma forma que Jamie é igual ao papai. - falou Elizabeth.

- Então, ela é linda como vocês todos?

- Ela é a mais linda. - falou o menino.

- Isso é por causa do sangue _veela_ da mamãe. - explicou Elizabeth, torcendo os lábios de ciúmes da irmã.

- _Veela_? – estranhou Anne.

- Aqui! - Elizabeth pegou um livro na estante logo atrás dela e o entregou à Anne. - Comece lendo sobre _Seres e Poderes Elementais_. Você logo irá entender.

E os três se absorveram em suas próprias leituras.

* * *

**Nota: **nenhuma mudança.

Beijos para as lindas que revisaram super-rápido o último capítulo: **Jaque**, **Lari LS**, **Hatake KaguraLari** (o veneno foi apenas um teste de confiança – ou pelo menos eu vejo assim,– pois Voldie mandou para eles tomarem o vinho e Florence não permitiu que o marido bebesse, provando assim que, como o pai, ela não confia cegamente em ninguém *doiderasdaminhacachola*) e **Coraline D. Snape**.

**REVIEWS**


	69. OdF na Toca

**Cap. 68 – O.d.F. na Toca**

**Janeiro 1997**

Florence estava dormindo na Toca, agora a sede da Ordem da Fênix, já fazia duas semanas.

Ela preparou algumas poções nos laboratórios, conversou bastante com Molly Weasley e Ninfadora Tonks.

Agora, estava em seu quarto, saía do banheiro individual que ela mesma conjurara ali, se secava indo em direção à cama. Estava com muitas saudades do marido. Só se viam nos jantares, tanto na Ordem quanto na Mansão Malfoy.

Respirou fundo.

Tinha que voltar para os laboratórios, duas poções ficariam prontas em questão de minutos, tinha que engarrafá-las. Se vestiu e desceu.

* * *

A porta dos laboratórios estava entreaberta. Florence estranhou. Desceu as escadas, devagar. Até que o viu. As costas largas, as vestes negras dos pés a cabeça. O porte inabalável, a aura de poder.

- Severus? – e Florence correu até ele.

Snape se virou para recebê-la em seus braços, tomando seus lábios, com saudade. Apertou o corpo da deliciosa bruxa contra o seu. Mas um barulho na porta os fez saltar e se afastarem.

- Florence? - era a voz de Tonks. - Vim saber se precisa de... ajuda. - ela parou na metade das escadas quando o viu. - Boa noite, Snape.

- Boa noite, Srta. Tonks. - respondeu ele.

- Bem... erhm... precisa de alguma ajuda, Florence? – repetiu Tonks.

- Não, Dora, obrigada. Severus vai me auxiliar por hoje. Mas amanhã, com certeza, precisarei de você! – disse Florence, sorrindo.

- Então, está ok. - Tonks se virou para subir as escadas. - Boa noite. - e ela fechou a porta ao sair.

- _Ela _está te ajudando? - perguntou Snape, em tom de escárnio.

- Sim. Eu sei que Tonks é um tanto desajeitada, não é tão habilidosa quanto Hermione, mas ela sabe a teoria perfeitamente. E isso já me ajuda.

- Ninfadora Tonks destruiu a sala de poções de Hogwarts por duas vezes, derreteu mais de vinte caldeirões e errou uma poção para Induzir Euforia no sexto ano que fez com que a minha sala pudesse ser o mais novo ambiente daquela boneca trouxa...

- A _Barbie_? - riu Florence.

- Isso. As masmorras ficaram rosa-pink por três dias. Os elfos domésticos tiveram que limpar as paredes manualmente, pois não houve feitiço de limpeza que resolvesse. Portanto, não ache estranho que eu não concorde em ela ser sua ajudante.

- Não se preocupe, Sev, pois eu não deixo ela acrescentar ingredientes aos caldeirões. A única coisa que Tonks faz para mim é mexer, aumentar o fogo, monitorar tempo de fervura, essas coisas...

- E já é arriscado. – disse Snape.

- Eu sei... mas ela não tem nada para fazer nos dias que fica aqui na Toca, então, ela vem pra cá para conversarmos. - Florence acrescentou ingredientes ao caldeirão, mexendo cinco vezes no sentido anti-horário, antes de voltar a falar. - Ela está sofrendo por amor. Está apaixonada por Remus.

- Todo mundo sabe disso. E ele gosta dela.

- Você acha? – Florence olhou para o marido.

- Sim. Mas nós conhecemos Remus e sabemos como ele é. Provavelmente, tem medo de acabar colocando a vida de Tonks em risco. – explicou Snape.

- Por causa do Greyback, você diz?

- Não só por isso. Ele teme estragar os planos de futuro dela. Se diz pobre demais, velho demais e perigoso demais para ficar com ela.

- Poderíamos ajudá-los. - Florence sorriu para Snape. - Já juntamos dois grifinórios antes e deu certo.

- São outros tempos agora, Flor. Éramos adolescentes, não tínhamos as responsabilidades que temos hoje. - falou ele, um sorriso surgindo com as lembranças.

- Mas é por isso que devemos ajudá-los! Ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã, Severus! E Remus está precisando muito de alguém para cuidar dele. - Florence olhou séria para o marido. - Nós dois sabemos as atrocidades que ele presencia todos os dias.

- Verdade. – suspirou Snape. - Mas o que eu vou falar para convencê-lo?

- Não precisa convencê-lo de nada. Apenas lembre-o que _nós _somos casados e temos uma família. Ele não poderá argumentar contra isso.

* * *

**No dia seguinte. **

Tonks ajudava Florence no laboratório.

- Desde quando você está apaixonada por Remus? – perguntou Florence.

- Desde a primeira vez que o vi, eu acho... - respondeu Tonks, sorrindo. - O sorriso dele me cativou. Eu achei, no começo, que era só uma admiração por tudo o que ele já passou,... ter crescido aceitando que é lobisomem... ter perdido os pais tão cedo... e, então, quando eu vi, estava preocupada demais com ele.

- Ele é realmente maravilhoso. No final da primeira guerra, quando Lily e James morreram e Sirius foi preso, eu me vi sem ninguém, então, Remus ficou ao meu lado. Nos tornamos o porto seguro um do outro. Você é uma mulher de muita sorte, Dora.

- Eu _seria_, se ele gostasse de mim. - falou Tonks, desanimada.

- E _quem_ disse que ele não gosta?

- Não tente me fazer acreditar que Remus me ama, Florence, por favor.

- Pois eu tenho certeza de que ele te ama! Conheço-o o suficiente para dizer que ele está com medo desse sentimento, pois se vocês ficassem juntos, a sua vida estaria em risco.

- Mais risco do que está agora? Acho difícil... - brincou Tonks.

- É exatamente isso que você deve dizer a ele no jantar de amanhã à noite. – disse Florence.

- Que jantar? – estranhou Tonks.

- Um jantar em minha casa em Hogsmead, para o qual vocês dois foram convidados. - Florence a olhou, maliciosa - Só vocês dois.

- Não terá ninguém mais em casa? - os olhos de Tonks brilharam.

- Não. Apenas Tiffany, minha elfa doméstica, que será quem cuidará do jantar e do que mais precisarem.

Tonks se empolgou pensando em como seria a noite seguinte e a poção em sua frente começou a esfumaçar.

- Dora! - gritou Florence. - Pare de mexer!

- Ops! Desculpe... eu me distraí...

- Sem problema... - riu Florence, fazendo a fumaça desaparecer com a varinha.

- Sorte ser apenas fumaça. - disse Snape, entrando no laboratório, parando ao lado de Florence na bancada. - Do contrário, as duas estariam com queimaduras sérias. - ele olhou para Tonks.

- É, mais eu não sou mais sua aluna, portanto, não pode descontar pontos da Grifinória ou me fazer destripar bichos nojentos. Triste, não é, _Severus_? - brincou Tonks.

Florence riu, indo ao armário de ingredientes. Snape foi atrás dela, fechando a porta, ao entrar. O armário era muito pequeno, ele a abraçou por trás, murmurando em seu ouvido:

- _Sra. Snape_... não consigo parar de pensar em você. - o tom rouco, baixo, como uma carícia.

Florence estremeceu e ofegou. Ele já tinha uma semi-ereção e se esfregava nela.

- Ah, Severus... pare.

Ele colocou uma mão sobre o seio dela e a acariciava, descendo a outra, entrando por debaixo do vestido, movendo os dedos por sobre a calcinha.

- Mas e Tonks...? – Florence tentava trazer o marido à razão. - Ela... pode ouvir e... aah, Severus.

Ele a virou para si, beijando-a possessivamente e, então, se afastou, um sorriso sexy nos lábios, levando a mão à maçaneta da porta.

- Ah, não, nem pense nisso. - Florence sussurrou, agarrando o cós das calças dele, pondo-se de joelhos, forçando as calças dele para baixo. Você acha que pode me fazer implorar por prazer, _Sr. Snape_...? – ela expôs o membro rígido.

E ele ofegou quando ela envolveu os lábios em seu membro, chupando-o violentamente. Snape se escorou na porta, cuidando para não gemer. Mas, então, Florence se levantou, olhando para ele com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

E Snape se recompôs, em silêncio, encarando-a quase que furioso por ela ter brincado com ele.

- Nos vemos em casa, _Sra. Snape_. - rosnou Snape, antes de sair.

Florence respirou fundo, subiu a escada, pegou o que precisava e saiu do armário de ingredientes, voltando para a bancada.

- Você está bem, Florence? - perguntou Tonks, preocupada.

- Sim, estou. Por quê?

- Você está vermelha, como se tivesse corrido...

- Eu estou bem... um pouco cansada. - falou Florence, tentando não rir.

Snape sorriu.

- Uma boa noite às duas. - e ele saiu.

Tonks olhou para Florence, séria, perguntando:

- O que foi que ele lhe fez?

- Nada, Dora. Severus não me fez nada.

- Não precisa mentir, Florence. Eu vi que ele te seguiu até o armário... provavelmente ele te falou algum insulto.

- Em parte. - Florence sorriu, internamente. - Mas eu já me acostumei com o jeito dele... eu conheço Severus há anos.

- Mesmo?

- Fomos colegas em Hogwarts. – disse Florence.

- E ele sempre foi assim? Desagradável?

- Eu não acho que ele seja desagradável, Dora. - riu Florence. - Severus apenas tem um jeito próprio de encarar as coisas... depois de algum tempo você começa a entender e acha até engraçado os comentários sarcásticos dele.

- Mas... - Tonks pareceu receosa em perguntar. - ... mesmo antes dele se tornar Comensal ele já era assim... amargo?

- Nem tanto. Severus sempre foi teimoso e irônico, mas ele não era tão... - Florence parou um pouco, pensando no que iria dizer. Afinal, ela conhecia um Snape que os outros não.

- Fechado e caladão? – tentou Tonks.

- Dora, já passou pela sua cabeça que ele só age estupidamente com o pessoal da Ordem porque ninguém acredita nele, por mais que ele venha se arriscando por todos esses anos? – Florence resolveu desabafar. - Nunca lhes ocorreu que ele também deve ter uma família para proteger?

- Na verdade... não. - Tonks olhou para ela, descobrindo que nunca havia pensado nisso. - Acho que a gente só vê o Snape-comensal-espião... nunca vimos ele como alguém que, como nós, já sofreu nessa guerra. Ele é casado?

Florence ficou em cima do muro, mas respondeu:

- Sim, ele é casado.

- Nossa... nunca pensei que ele tivesse uma esposa! Que maluca...

- Você não deve contar isso aos outros, Dora. – alertou Florence. - Apenas Remus, além de Dumbledore e eu, sabe que Severus é casado.

- Certo. Ninguém acreditaria em mim, se eu contasse, mesmo!

* * *

Tonks e Lupin começaram a namorar.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança.

Beijos pra **Hatake KaguraLari**, a única 'vivalma' que me deixou review!

Onde as meninas se meteram?

**REVIEWS!**


	70. Dumbledore

**Cap. 69 - Dumbledore**

**15 de Maio 1997**

Seria hoje. Inevitavelmente.

Snape deveria matar Albus Dumbledore.

Florence saiu cedo de casa, chegando ao castelo para tomar café da manhã.

Dumbledore estava animado, como se fosse sair de férias. Conversou com todos, riu e fez brincadeiras.

Snape estava de cara amarrada, muito mais do que o normal. Não falou com ninguém além da esposa.

Florence se controlava para não chorar. Nunca havia imaginado que sentiria falta de Dumbledore!

Tudo já estava combinado.

Snape sabia que Draco Malfoy traria os comensais para dentro do castelo no momento em que Dumbledore saísse com Harry para buscar a falsa horcrux.

- O que você tem hoje, Albus? - perguntou McGonagall. - Está mais alegre do que de costume!

- Nada, Minerva, apenas ontem à noite eu estava pensando sobre tudo o que eu vivi e percebi o quão generosa a vida foi comigo. – disse o diretor, e todos à mesa passaram a prestar plena atenção nele. - Nunca fui plenamente feliz no amor... perdi minha família muito cedo, não me dou bem com meu irmão. Nós tivemos um filho, que nos deu muitas alegrias, não é mesmo, Minerva? Mas ele já não está mais entre nós... e quando pensei que não teria mais a felicidade de ter uma família, a vida me deu dois filhos. - ele olhou para Florence e Snape. - Dos quais eu tenho muito do que me orgulhar, apesar de serem ambos sonserinos. - brincou Dumbledore. - De uma coisa vocês podem ter plena certeza, - ele olhou para todos na mesa, instantaneamente sério - ... ninguém no mundo teria feito por mim o que Severus e Florence já fizeram ou vão fazer.

* * *

**Já eram três da tarde.**

Florence e Dumbledore tomavam um chá na sala dele.

- Pare de me olhar assim, Florence. – pediu ele.

- E como você quer que eu o olhe? Eu nem ao menos sei o que sentir! Não sei se odeio você por tudo o que minha família vai passar daqui pra frente, ou se admito que sentirei sua falta!

- E você sentirá? – perguntou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

- Sim. - Florence respirou fundo. - Você deu uma segunda chance para Severus e me acolheu quando eu não tinha mais para onde ir, mesmo sem ter que fazê-lo. Apesar da sua mania irritante de manipular a vida dos outros, eu gosto muito de você...

- Você sabe que o que eu pedi para Severus fazer eu não pediria a mais ninguém, não sabe? – ele estava sério.

- Sei, sim. - disse ela, desanimada.

- Eu considero a família Snape parte da minha família, Flor. Se as coisas pudessem ser diferentes...

- Eu sei, Albus. Não gosto de saber que Severus será o seu assassino, mas também não quero que você acabe nas mãos de Bellatrix ou nas garras de Greyback. – admitiu Florence.

* * *

**Eram 20hs.**

Florence estava com Snape nos aposentos dele, aguardavam em um silêncio nervoso e incômodo pelo sinal de Dumbledore. Estavam sentados no sofá, juntos, as mãos entrelaçadas. Um medo quase palpável no ar. Medo do futuro. Medo do que os acontecimentos dessa noite mudariam para a família Snape.

E o sinal veio. A pena de Fawkes apareceu no meio da sala, o casal ficou olhando ela flutuar até o chão.

- Eles saíram. - falou Snape. - Harry e Albus já não estão mais no castelo.

Florence abriu o Mapa do Maroto de Lupin.

- Draco ainda está na sala precisa. Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley e outros estão de vigília no corredor do sétimo andar. – disse Florence. E ela olhou para o marido apreensiva. - Não acha que devemos...

- Não. O alvo deles é Dumbledore primeiro. O combinado entre os Comensais é ir para a Torre de Astronomia e aguardar por mim. Os alunos não correm perigo, ao menos não imediato... – tranqüilizou-a Snape.

* * *

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

O combinado não foi respeitado.

Para alcançar a Torre de Astronomia, os comensais encontraram barreiras de aliados da Ordem e alunos.

E Florence pode ver pelo mapa que a batalha começara antes do tempo planejado.

* * *

Batidas na porta.

Florence foi abrir.

- Prof. Flitwick. O que o traz aqui a essa hora? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Comensais! - gritou ele, entrando nos aposentos. - Severus! Você precisa ir lá! Dumbledore não está! Minerva não sabe onde ele foi!

- Acalme-se, Filius. - disse Florence. - Severus, deixe que eu vou lá. – e ela saiu.

Sim, fazia parte do plano. Florence chamaria Hermione Granger e Ginevra Weasley até as masmorras, para retirá-las da batalha, garantindo a segurança das meninas.

* * *

Florence sabia que elas estavam na biblioteca, barrando a entrada para a Torre de Astronomia. Não haviam comensais por ali, ainda. Ela saiu detrás do retrato que servia de atalho para a grande escadaria.

- Hermione! - chamou ela. - Venham aqui, as duas!

- Florence! - Hermione correu até ela, sendo seguida por Gina. - O que aconteceu?

- Prof. Snape me pediu para chamá-las, parece que o Prof. Flitwick está ferido, e Severus precisa vir para ajudar na batalha e não pode ficar com Filius.

- Mas nós queríamos participar da batalha! – reclamou Gina.

- Gina, vocês estarão salvando a vida de um professor! E Severus será de muito mais ajuda para a Ordem do que vocês duas. - Florence ficou séria. - Vão, corram para as masmorras!

E as meninas, apesar de contrariadas, entraram pelo atalho.

Florence selou a entrada para a torre, como Snape a havia indicado. Apenas aqueles portadores de uma Marca Negra obteriam passagem por ali.

E, então, ela ouviu a voz de Bellatrix, gritando:

- _Mosmordre_!

E Florence tratou de sair dali. O combinado era ela esperar em casa por notícias do marido, mas ela não sairia do castelo até ter certeza de que tudo acabaria bem, de alguma forma.

Correu para os terrenos, ficando escondida detrás de um pedra, de onde podia ver a Torre de Astronomia.

* * *

Florence viu quando Harry e Dumbledore chegaram voando de vassoura e aterrissaram na torre.

Menos de um minuto depois, Draco Malfoy estava na torre, desarmando Dumbledore.

_"Logo Severus chegará e o matará..."_ – pensou Florence, seu coração apertado, queria que tudo fosse diferente, já sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

E, então, ela o viu, as vestes negras esvoaçando, por conta do vento primaveril. Não levou muito para que ela ouvisse, apesar de longe:

- _Avada Kedavra_.

E Dumbledore foi atirado da torre por um raio verde. Ela o viu cair e as lágrimas a fizeram ofegar. Uma tristeza inundou seu peito. E a incerteza do futuro se tornou opressora. Florence sentou no chão, encostada na pedra, e chorou, quase em desespero.

Pouco tempo se passou, e ela ouviu barulho de passos, próximos de onde estava. Levantou, observando quem vinha.

Snape encabeçava a fileira de comensais que estiveram atacando o castelo aquela noite. Draco estava entre eles, apesar de parecer distante.

- Ele confiava em você, Snape! - gritou Harry, que corria até os comensais. - _Stupefy_!

Mas Snape apenas desviou o feitiço.

- Lute, covarde! - gritou Harry.

- Não-me-chame-de-covarde! - gritou Snape, quase descontrolado.

Florence levou a mão à boca, com medo do que se daria a seguir.

- _Sectumsempra_! - gritou Harry.

E Snape, com um maneio da varinha, fez o garoto voar longe pelo impacto do feitiço que o próprio lançara. Snape não atacaria o menino, mas se não revidasse Bellatrix o encheria o saco.

- Como ousa colocar meus próprios feitiços contra mim, Potter! – gritou Snape.

- _Você_? - perguntou o menino confuso e revoltado.

- Sim, eu soube que você estava com meu livro de poções... desde que Slughorn veio me contar o quão bom aluno você era! Eu sou o Príncipe Mestiço, Potter! - e Snape deu as costas ao garoto que entrara em estado de choque com a revelação.

Florence esperou o marido se afastar e correu até onde Harry estava caído no chão, perguntando:

- Harry, você está bem?

- Ele matou Dumbledore! - o menino chorava. - E eu não pude fazer nada!

- Vamos, querido, levante-se. - ela o ajudou a se pôr de pé. - Agora, corra ao castelo e conte a todos o que aconteceu! Eu vou ir atrás deles!

E Florence viu Harry correr pela noite e aparatou.

* * *

**Mansão Snape.**

Florence encarou os filhos, ao entrar na sala de casa. Estavam todos sentados no sofá, aguardando notícias. E ela não suportou, desabou em lágrimas, sendo amparada por Nicholas e James.

- Está feito. - murmurou Florence, em meio às lágrimas.

Todos se abraçaram em volta da mãe.

* * *

Quando Snape chegou em casa, o silêncio reinava. Ele retirou a capa suja, deixando-a na lavanderia, e subiu as escadas. Não queria pensar no que fizera. Por mais que fosse sua obrigação, por mais que Dumbledore o tenha tentado convencer de que o matando estaria, na verdade, salvando-o de uma morte dolorosa, caso caísse nas mãos de Bellatrix, ou inútil, caso morresse pela maldição. O fato era que ele matara aquele que confiara nele inteiramente, desde o primeiro minuto de seu arrependimento.

Entrou no quarto.

Os filhos todos estavam ali. A cama fora aumentada magicamente. Florence estava deitada no meio deles. Snape respirou fundo, segurando as lágrimas que há horas pediam para rolar. Foi para o banheiro, precisava de um banho. Precisava de um banho que lhe lavasse não apenas o corpo, mas também a alma.

* * *

**Em Hogwarts.**

Todos estavam ao redor do corpo inerte de Dumbledore.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntava McGonagall, chorando.

- Snape! - gritou Harry, em desespero, correndo até eles.

- O quê? - perguntou Lupin.

- Foi ele quem matou Dumbledore! - ele parou ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Dumbledore.

- Você não deve ter visto direito, Harry. - Lupin estava incrédulo.

- Eu sei o que eu vi! - o menino chorava sobre o corpo do diretor, em desespero e revolta.

- Mas... - Lupin olhou, desnorteado, para McGonagall. - Isso não faz sentido.

- Albus confiava cegamente em Severus! Todos nós confiávamos! - disse a velha professora.

- Mas foi ele quem o matou! - gritou Harry. - Sempre é ele o culpado... maldito Snape!

* * *

E o funeral de Dumbledore se deu no dia seguinte.

Os alunos foram mandados para casa, após a celebração fúnebre.

Hogwarts foi fechada.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **a partir de amanha eu creio que não voltarei a postar por alguns dias... ainda estou sem net lá em Cruz Alta e não sei quando ela voltará... snif snif.

Sobre o capitulo: todas sabíamos que Dumbledore ia morrer. Não posso dizer que tenha sido difícil matar ele.

Beijos e obrigadas para as lindas que revisaram: **Yasmin Potter**, **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Lari SL**, **Jaque**.


	71. Alguém mais Sabe a Verdade

**Capítulo 70 - Alguém mais sabe a verdade**

**Agosto 1997**

A capa do Profeta Diário trazia as primeiras informações sobre Snape, desde a morte de Dumbledore:

_HOGWARTS É REABERTA, SOB NOVA DIREÇÃO_

_Severus Prince Snape acaba de ser nomeado Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, pelo novo Ministro, Phius Tickneese. Snape é um conhecido Comensal da Morte, tendo trabalhado como espião na citada escola, para aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, por mais de 15 anos. Ele, é de conhecimento de todos, é o assassino do antigo Diretor da referida instituição, Albus Dumbledore. Leia mais na página 15._

Tonks e Lupin caminhavam pelo Beco Diagonal.

- Você consegue acreditar nisso, Remus? _Snape, _diretor de _Hogwarts_? - disse ela, em tom de nojo, amassando o Profeta Diário, atirando-o na lixeira.

- Eu sei. É revoltante!

- E pensar que acreditávamos nele cegamente! Que dividimos a mesa e até o mesmo teto, por muitas vezes! - Tonks respirou fundo, olhando para as vitrines quase vazias das lojas, mudando de assunto: - O que daremos de presente para Gui e Fleur, Remus?

- Ainda não sei. Nada muito caro... você sabe. - ele olhou para a rua, pensamentos perdidos, como vinha há tempos, nos motivos de Snape e de Florence.

- Remus? Ainda está neste mundo? - brincou ela.

- Ahm... eu só estava pensando... quer almoçar aonde, Dora?

- Naquele restaurante trouxa que almoçamos da última vez, o que acha?

- Gostou de lá? - perguntou ele.

- Adorei!

Eles saíram do Beco e andaram mais uma quadra até o restaurante.

Entraram, escolheram uma mesa e foram ao buffet se servir.

- Não coma esta salada, Remus. - falou Tonks, mascando uma alface. - Tem vinagre.

- Eu detesto vinagre, valeu. - agradeceu ele.

- Sempre detestou. - comentou uma mulher do outro lado do buffet.

Lupin levantou a cabeça, reconhecendo a voz.

- Florence? - o semblante preocupado.

- Tudo bom, Remus? - sorriu Florence.

- Por Merlin! - ele deu a volta no buffet, sem acreditar. - Mas o quê... como... você está bem? - a voz tensa. - E as crianças?

- Nossa, não me reconhece mais, Tio Remmy? - falou uma linda menina de cachos e olhos negros.

- Liz? - ele abraçou a menina. - Mas você está muito linda... então, as crianças estão por Londres? - ele olhou para Florence.

- Nenhum dos meus filhos chegou a sair de Londres, Remus. - disse ela, séria.

Lupin a olhou, estranhando.

- Eu não estou entendendo... - ele continuou a se servir, olhando-a.

- Não _mesmo_? - perguntou Florence, o olhar divertido. - Você não estava no castelo no último almoço de Albus?

- Sim, eu estava, mas... - Lupin pareceu lembrar. - Dumbledore disse algo sobre confiar em vocês, mas aí no mesmo dia... - e ele parou de falar, um sorriso nos lábios, como se algo fizesse sentido em sua cabeça. - Mas... você vai ter que me explicar...!

- Teremos muito tempo para conversar, Remus. Eu estarei perto de vocês, a partir de hoje. - Lupin a olhou, não entendendo, preocupando-se com o significado daquelas palavras. - O casamento do Weasley. - explicou Florence. - Fleur Dellacourt é minha prima. - ela olhou para Tonks, que estava calada. Afinal, para a auror, Florence era grande amiga do assassino de Albus Dumbledore. - Tudo bom, Dora?

- Tudo ótimo. Mas posso saber do que vocês estão falando?

- Pode, sim, mas tudo ao seu tempo. Deixa eu te apresentar minha filha. Elizabeth.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Dora. - Elizabethsorriu.

- Prazer. Você é muito linda. - Tonks sorriu de volta.

- Obrigada.

- Sentam conosco? - convidou Lupin.

- Claro, Remus.

Os quatro terminaram de se servir e sentaram juntos.

Tonks olhava para Elizabeth, entre curiosa e temerosa, notando a semelhança dos olhos da menina com os de um certo homem de olhos, cabelos e vestes negras.

- Você ainda tem falado com seu amigo, Florence? - perguntou Tonks.

- De quem você está falando? – Florence se fez de desentendida.

- _Snape_. - Tonks cuspiu o nome.

- Ah... - Florence riu, olhando cúmplice para a filha que olhava fixamente para Tonks, em desagrado da forma como ela falara o nome do pai, e então para Lupin, voltando os olhos para Tonks. - A resposta é sim.

- O quê é sim? - Tonks não entendeu. - Tem falado com ele?

- Sim é a resposta para a sua pergunta sobre a paternidade de Elizabeth.

Os olhos de Tonks fixaram-se em Elizabeth, que sorria.

- Peraí... está dizendo que...

- Exatamente. - Florence puxou a varinha, discretamente. - _Abaffiato_. Sou casada com ele.

Tonks olhou, horrorizada, de Florence para Elizabeth e então para Lupin, que ria.

- Há algo que eu ainda não saiba? - perguntou Tonks, assustada, para o namorado.

- Sim. Inclusive, Dora, nem _eu_ sei ainda. Mas, aparentemente, esta noite teremos uma reunião da Ordem, certo?

- Ainda não, Remus. Mas logo a reunião se dará, pode esperar. - respondeu Florence.

- Dá pra me esclarecer, pelo menos, qual é, exatamente, o seu papel nessa guerra? - Tonks olhou para Florence, sem entender. - Você se infiltrou na Ordem, nos enganou a todos!

- Acalme-se, Dora. - e Florence olhou para o casal, falando normalmente. - Como vocês já sabem, eu sou a Primeira Secretária do atual "Ministro". - ironizou. - Infelizmente, sou eu quem manda naquela carroça. Acatando, obviamente, algumas ordens de meu pai, ignorando outras completamente...

- Seu pai? - questionou Tonks.

- Florence, você não... - interrompeu Lupin, temeroso.

- Todos saberão, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Remus. Meu pai, Dora, é o Lord das Trevas.

Tonks cuspiu o suco que tentava engolir, Lupin e Elizabeth gargalharam.

- Isso só pode ser uma piada! E de muito mal gosto, Remus!

- Não é, meu amor. - sorriu ele.

- Então, _meu amor_, me explique por quê, exatamente, estamos sentados com a esposa do assassino de Albus Dumbledore? Que, se não bastasse, ainda é filha Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado! – Elizabeth olhava para Tonks, um daqueles olhares que Snape dava aos alunos que dizia _"você merece morrer"_. - Você é realmente filha do Snape...!

- Tomo isso como um elogio. - respondeu a garota, seca.

- Liz, os modos! - ralhou Florence.

- Mas ela falou mal do papai! - indignou-se Elizabeth.

- Nós já conversamos, filha.

- Florence, seus filhos sabem o que Severus fez? - perguntou Lupin.

- Sim, Remus, _vocês_ é que ainda não sabem. - disse Florence, num suspiro.

- O que não sabemos? Snape matou Dumbledore! - retrucou Tonks.

- Dumbledore pediu que assim fosse. - disse Florence.

- O quê? - a auror estava incrédula.

- Não foi algo que Severus tenha concordado, absolutamente, em fazer, acredite. - continuou Florence, uma pontada de raiva na voz.

- Mas... Severus é inocente? - perguntou, Lupin, confuso. - Como?

- Desde quando _Snape_, _O Traidor_, virou _Severus_, _O Inocente_? - perguntou Tonks, irônica e confusa.

- Vou contar tudo na reunião que se dará logo, Dora. - disse Florence.

A auror bufou, indignada.

Ficaram em silêncio.

Tonks olhava para elas como se fossem fugir a qualquer momento. Elizabeth a encarava, ao melhor estilo Snape-raivoso.

- Ehrm... então, Liz, você está com 15 anos, certo? - perguntou Lupin, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- A serem completados mês que vem. - disse ela.

- Claro, dia 12 de setembro. E está estudando aonde? - perguntou Lupin.

- Não estou mais estudando. Eu cheguei a iniciar em Durmstrang, mas este ano não vou... - respondeu Elizabeth, praticamente rosnando.

- Ah... - Lupin olhou para Florence. - Por segurança, imagino.

- Exatamente. - respondeu Florence.

- E os outros, e os meninos?

- Estão todos bem. Nick e Jamie estão correndo o mundo, por mais que eu e Severus sejamos contra. Nick está praticamente noivo de uma menina, ela é trouxa, a família foi dizimada em novembro do ano passado, e ela mora conosco, desde então. James é o mesmo cabeça-dura e teimoso de sempre. Como você pode ver, Liz é linda e inteligente e teimosa como o pai. - a filha a olhou, uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Se eu deixar, ela e Christopher se mudam para a biblioteca. Chris é muito parecido, fisicamente, com meu pai, mas é muito carinhoso, e apegado à Liz.

- E como é Sophie? - perguntou Lupin.

- Uma xerox da mamãe. Um grude com papai. - falou Elizabeth, amuada.

- Liz morre de ciúmes de Severus com Sophie. E também não pode perdoar a irmã menor por ter mais roupas do que ela.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes de Sophie. - falou a menina, contrariada. - E ela não tem mais roupas que eu!

- Certo, não tem. - riu Florence. - Dora, você está se sentindo bem?

A auror tinha a boca aberta, em choque.

- Snape é inocente, casado com a filha daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e tem cinco filhos. Isso parece história saída do Pasquim! Estou pasma.

- O velho Xeno Lovegood, realmente, ia adorar publicar isso. - falou Lupin, em meio a risadas.

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora:

sem grandes mudanças aqui.

Beijos para as lindas que revisaram **Jaque**, **Lari SL **e **Coraline D. Snape**.


	72. Casamento WeasleyDellacourt

**Cap. 71 - Casamento Weasley-Dellacourt**

**Festa de casamento**

**A Toca**

**15hs**

Rony, Fred, Jorge, Gina e Barny/Harry foram selecionados para recepcionar os convidados.

- Quando eu me casar. - disse Fred, incomodado com as vestes a rigor que usava, para um menino gordinho e ruivo ao seu lado. - Não vou fazer ninguém vestir essas roupas apertadas, que cada um use o que quiser! E vou colocar um feitiço corpo-preso na mamãe até que a festa termine!

- Até que ela não estava tão chata esta manhã. - comentou Jorge. - Chorou um pouco por Percy ter devolvido o convite do casamento, mas quem se importa com ele, não é Harry? - ele cutucou o ruivo gordinho. - Hey, olhem lá...

- Convidadas chegando. E o nome dele é _Barny_. - falou Rony chegando com Gina. - Quem são aquelas? - ele olhara para onde os outros três olhavam embasbacados.

- Florence Dellacourt, ela esteve em Hogwarts algumas vezes. Lembra, Rony? - perguntou Harry/Barny.

- Uau, cara... que mulher! - comentou Fred.

- Mas e a menina ao lado dela? - perguntou Rony.

- Linda mesmo. - comentou Harry/Barny. - Ela também esteve na abertura do Torneio Tribruxo!

- Devem ser irmãs. - disse Gina, respirando fundo, aborrecida.

- Deixa que eu as recepciono, Gina. - falou Fred, ajeitando a gravata.

- Não. Mamãe me mandou cuidar dos Dellacourt. É melhor eu fazer isso, antes que ela surte. De novo. - e a ruiva, contrariada, forçou um sorriso no rosto e caminhou até as convidadas. - Com licença. Srta. Dellacourt. Sigam-me, por favor. - e Gina as indicou uma mesa.

* * *

Lupin e Tonks chegavam na festa, sendo recepcionados por Fred e Jorge.

- E aí, Remus? Oi, Tonks! - cumprimentou Fred.

- Onde querem sentar? - perguntou Jorge.

- Hagrid já chegou? - perguntou Lupin.

- Sim, lá está ele. - apontou Jorge. - Querem sentar com ele?

- Não... nós vamos sentar ali, com Florence e Liz. - Lupin sorriu ao correr os olhos pelos convidados e vê-las.

- Elas estão _mesmo_ aqui, Remus? - falou Tonks, baixo, aceitando o braço que lhe foi oferecido, caminhando à mesa delas.

- Ali, veja. - indicou ele e Tonks olhou.

- Nossa, a menina é muito linda, não é?

- É. E lembra muito Snape.

- Principalmente os olhos. - concordou Tonks, tremendo ao lembrar. - Qualquer ex-aluno dele descobriria quem é o pai dela.

- Verdade. - riu Lupin. - Mas isso porque você não conhece Nick e James! Os gêmeos são cópias exatas do pai. - eles chegaram à mesa em que elas estavam. - Se importam se sentarmos?

- Remus! Sentem-se! Como estão? - cumprimentou Florence.

- Ótimos, Florence. Oi, Liz. - ele beijou a mão das duas, delicadamente, e sentou ao lado de Elizabeth.

- Oi, Tio Remmy. Prazer em revê-la, Dora.

- Prazer é meu, Elizabeth. Lindo vestido. - Tonks sentou ao lado do noivo.

- Obrigada. - sorriu Elizabeth. - Bela cor de cabelo.

- Ah! Roxo... Remus não gosta.

- Eu queria poder mudar meus cabelos... – disse Liz.

- Mas por quê? Seu cabelo é lindo! - comentou Tonks.

- Da cor até que eu gosto... mas queria que fossem lisos.

- Você me assustaria se eles fossem lisos. - murmurou Tonks, rindo, para a menina. - Fui aluna do seu pai, e... bem, nunca fui nenhuma das preferidas dele, a não ser para humilhação.

- Eu imagino. Papai sabe ser bem desagradável, quando quer!

- Conheço outra pessoa que também sabe ser desagradável quando quer. - provocou Florence.

Elizabeth apenas olhou para a mãe, sorrindo, voltando a conversar com Tonks:

- O que eu não entendo é como os alunos podem ter medo do papai...

- _Não entende_? Você não tem medo dele? - perguntou Tonks, estranhando.

Florence riu e disse:

- Essa aí enfrenta ele desde pequena. Um dos últimos olhares intimidadores que ele está usando foi Liz quem inventou.

- Mesmo? Pode me mostrar? – pediu a auror. E Elizabeth olhou para Tonks como se ela não passasse de uma sujeira sobre a cadeira. - Ok. Ok... você realmente é boa nisso... me arrepiei toda só de lembrar das aulas nas masmorras...

- E eu ainda me lembro dos 42 caldeirões danificados, Srta. Tonks. Ou devo chamá-la _Sra. Lupin_? - falou uma voz grave, fracamente reconhecível, e dois homens se aproximavam da mesa em que elas estavam, um loiro de olhos azuis e outro que era a cara de Snape.

Snape, o loiro, sentou ao lado de Florence, beijando os lábios dela, suavemente, piscando para Elizabeth que o olhava, estranhando. Lupin pulou uma cadeira e James sentou do lado da irmã.

Tonks olhava para James absolutamente chocada.

- Você disse que não viria. - murmurou Florence, sorrindo ao ver o marido. - E por que é que _você_ veio? - perguntou ela, olhando feio para o filho.

- Eu trouxe James comigo para garantir a segurança de vocês duas. - respondeu Snape. - Estou Francês o suficiente?

- Você está horrível. - falou Elizabeth. - Só sua voz continua parecida.

- Não lhe agrada um pai loiro, Liz? - perguntou Snape, brincando.

- Não. Não tem graça. Assim você não intimida nem o tal Longbottom. - retrucou ela.

- Harry está aqui? - murmurou Snape para Florence, contendo um sorriso.

- Logo ali, junto com Doge.

Snape olhou.

- O ruivo gordinho? - perguntou ele.

- Sim. Chamam ele de Barny, mas é o Harry. - murmurou Florence.

- Ele não devia estar aqui... - falou Snape, o semblante preocupado.

- Por quê?

- Vim para avisá-las. - ele olhou para a esposa e para a filha. - Haverá um ataque, logo depois da cerimônia, quando todos estiverem bebendo e se divertindo. Não as quero aqui.

- Você vai ficar, pai? E você Jamie?

- Vou, Liz. Sou o responsável pelo ataque.

- Eu também vou ficar. - disse James.

- Não, você não vai. - disseram Snape e Florence juntos.

- Mas... - começou James.

- Sem "mas". - retrucou Florence e olhou para Tonks, sorrindo. - Dora, deixe-me lhe apresentar, este é James, meu filho mais velho.

- P-prazer. - disse a auror.

- O prazer é meu, Tonks. - respondeu James, sorrindo.

_"Uau... nunca pensei que Snape pudesse ter um filho tão... uau!" _- pensou ela, corando.

Lupin pigarreou ao lado de Tonks, fazendo acordar do transe em que estava. E, então, olhou para Snape, baixando o tom de voz:

- Desculpe-nos por ter duvidado da sua lealdade, Severus.

- Não se preocupe, Remus. Eu sabia que seria assim. - falou Snape, franco.

- Mas o que é _aquilo_? - perguntou Elizabeth, em tom de riso.

- Xeno Lovegood e a filha Luna. - respondeu Tonks. - Ela é uma graça!

- Luna Lovegood, sexto ano, Corvinal. Uma menina muito inteligente, mas tão excêntrica quanto o pai. - comentou Snape.

- Interessante escolha de cor das vestes... amarelo sol. - riu Elizabeth, acompanhada por Tonks.

* * *

A cerimônia foi linda e breve.

Fleur chamara mais atenção do que nunca. Perto dela, Gui parecia nunca ter conhecido Fenrir Greyback.

A festa, que agora se desenrolava, estava ótima, muito animada. Snape tirou a filha para dançar e Tonks os olhava, incrédula.

- O que houve, Dora? - perguntou Lupin.

- Remus, se eu me levantasse agora e dissesse que aquele ali, dançando com a bela menina, é o Snape e ela é filha dele com Florence... e que aquele outro bonitão lá, falando com a Hermione, é também filho deles...

- Todos concordariam que você bebeu além da conta, amor. - riu ele.

* * *

- Então, você é a famosa Granger? - perguntou James, se aproximando de Hermione.

- Eu não sou "famosa". - respondeu ela, seca. - E eu sei quem você é. O que está fazendo aqui?

- Fleur é minha prima em segundo grau, Srta. Granger. - e ele fez um dos olhares do pai dele, fazendo a insuportável sabe-tudo tremer, levemente. - Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui como qualquer outro convidado.

- Certo, aproveite a festa.

E ela fez que sairia de perto dele, mas James a segurou pelo braço e, aproximando-se do ouvido dela, sussurrou:

- Nunca pensei que a insuportável sabe-tudo, de quem tanto ouvi falar, fosse tão linda... se eu soubesse disso antes, com certeza, eu já teria dado um jeito de me enfurnar na sede da Ordem. - a voz suave, sexy. - Só pra ficar perto de você.

Hermione olhou na direção dele e seus rostos estavam a centímetros.

Ela tremeu novamente. James era muito lindo para ser ignorado, e tinha aquela voz, apenas algum tom diferente da de Snape... sim, todas as garotas em Hogwarts já sonharam, alguma vez, com o morcegão das masmorras, pelo menos com a voz sexy dele... mas agora, ali, em sua frente, estava a versão mais perfeita e aprimorada do sexy mestre de poções de Hogwarts. Impossível ignorá-lo.

Herminone respirou fundo.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso...

- Dança comigo? – pediu James.

- O que? - ela não entendeu direito, confusa e entorpecida que estava pela presença tão... _"Perfeita."_... dele.

- Me conceda esta dança, Srta. Granger. - sussurrou ele, encarando-a com um sorriso.

E ela não pode dizer que não, pois James já a levava para o meio da pista, nunca deixando de tocá-la, fosse na mão, ou na cintura, puxando-a bem de encontro a ele, iniciando um movimento leve, no ritmo lento da música que tocava.

* * *

**17hs**

Snape estava alerta, sentado ao lado da esposa, segurando em suas mãos.

- O que é aquilo? James está dançando com a Granger? - perguntou ele à esposa.

- Hmm... você não vai gostar se eu te disser o que eu vejo. - sorriu Florence.

- Não... não me diga que ele e a sabe-tudo...?

- Sim. - confirmou Florence.

- Ah, não... que maldição!

- Não diga isso, Severus! A menina é muito querida e bonita e dona de uma mente privilegiada, você mesmo já me disse isso!

- Mesmo assim... ela faz parte do Trio de Ouro, ela é uma grifinória! – disse Snape, revoltado.

- Pare de bobagens! - riu Florence.

E Snape retesou.

- O que foi, Sev? - perguntou Florence.

- Quero que você aparate com Liz no momento em que as proteções forem quebradas. - murmurou ele.

- Mas...

- Sem _"mas"_, Florence. Eu não quero que Elizabeth veja o que quer que possa acontecer aqui!

- Eu... ok, eu vou aparatar com ela.

- E eu tinha que informar alguém para estar preparado para levar Harry daqui... - comentou Snape, correndo os olhos pelos convidados.

- Eu sei de alguém... - disse Florence.

- Quem?

- Hermione Granger. - e ela fez sinal para que o filho viesse até eles.

* * *

James viu o sinal da mãe e caminhou com Hermione até perto da mesa de bebidas.

- Pode me perdoar por abandoná-la apenas por alguns minutos? Minha mãe me chama. – disse ele.

- C-claro. Pode ir. – Hermione sentia o coração acelerado, o perfume que James usava era... intoxicante e ele todo era tão... _"perfeito"_. Ela suspirou enquanto o via caminhar até a mesa de Florence.

* * *

Hermione conversava animadamente com Viktor Krum quando James voltou a se aproximar dela.

- Com licença... Hermione. - cumprimentou ele, parando muito próximo a ela.

- James. - falou a menina, séria, tentando controlar as batidas desordenadas de seu coração pela proximidade em que ele parara.

- Sr. Krum, obrigado por entreter minha adorável companhia por alguns minutos. Agora, se nos der licença. - disse James, olhando para o búlgaro, o leve tom de sarcasmo podia ser notado na voz dele.

- Clarro. - Krum fez uma mesura e saiu.

- O que você ainda quer comigo? - falou Hermione, num murmúrio bravo. - Me admirei muito ao perceber que sua mãe também está aqui.

- Hermione, sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas sei também que é muito inteligente. - galanteou ele. - Acha _mesmo_ que meu pai fez o que lhe acusam, por vontade própria? - a voz dele não passava de um sussurro.

- Eu... - ela gaguejou. - Harry _viu_ ele matar Dumbledore!

- E todos sabemos que Harry só vê o que quer.

Hermione ficou calada um tempo, olhando para a mesa em que Lupin estava, seus olhos recaindo sobre Elizabeth e o homem ao lado dela. Ela sorriu, compreendendo, e voltou a olhar para James.

- Snape está aqui. - não era uma pergunta. - Você veio me mostrar que ele está aqui... mas não entendo o por quê.

- Porque minha mãe tem certeza de que você não agiria precipitadamente. Eu tenho uma mensagem importante, haverá um ataque a qualquer momento, você tem que garantir que Harry saia antes que o peguem.

- Um ataque, aqui? - apavorou-se a menina.

- Sim, por isso meu pai está aqui.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar no que você diz?

- Porque você sabe que é verdade. - James se aproximou mais, a voz descendo de tom novamente, entorpecendo os sentidos dela.

- Não... eu não posso ter certeza... - disse Hermione, a voz num sussurro trêmulo.

James levou uma mão ao rosto dela, aproximando-se mais, tocando-a levemente.

- Meu pai é inocente, Hermione. Dumbledore já estava morrendo e pediu para que ele o matasse, para que a morte dele não fosse em vão.

- Mas isso... - ela o olhou, quase assustada.

- É a verdade e você sabe que faz sentido. - interrompeu ele. - Eu não mentiria para você, eu sei que você ajudou minha mãe quando ela entrou em trabalho de parto. Minha família será sempre grata à você por isso.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, olhando para ele, perdida nos olhos negros, tentando pensar.

James aproximou seus lábios e ela podia sentir a respiração dele sobre sua boca. Tremeu.

- Como está Sophie? - falou Hermione, de supetão.

James riu, levemente, antes de responder:

- Com dois anos, já. Linda... precoce, como todos os irmão dela. - e ele viu que Snape se levantara da cadeira e Elizabeth o abraçava, Hermione também viu.

- O que... _agora_? - espantou-se a menina.

- Sim. Pegue Harry e aparatem daqui! Tome cuidado. - e ele depositou um rápido selinho sobre os lábios dela, antes de sair em direção aos pais. - Vamos, mãe! Elizabeth!

- Você vai ficar bem? - perguntou Florence ao marido, preocupada.

- Vou. Aparatem, agora! - ordenou Snape.

E Florence se abraçou nos filhos e os três aparataram.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança, apenas correção de uns errinhos.

Adoro James safadinho! *_*

E ele, claro, já conhecia a Mione, já havia visto ela, mas digamos que ele não havia ligado o nome a pessoa e resolveu usar isso para "cantá-la".

**Hatake KaguraLari:** _"vc vai matar todo mundo q morreu nos livros?"_ Não. Tonks e Lupin não morrem e o Sev (obviamente) não morre (apesar de que vocês acharão que eu estou mentindo por causa de uns acontecimentos que se darão num futuro próximo...) _"Vai matar alguem q ñ morreu?"_ Sim! Kingsley, Percy e outros que não conto! _"Tem chances de voltar a postar com a mesma frequencia de antes?"_ Não, infelizmente... meu pc estragou e eu não acho que ganharei um novo tão cedo... sorte q tenho as fics gravadas num pendrive!

**Lari SL: **por enquanto apenas Tonks e Mione sabem a verdade, mas logo todos saberão – inclusive o Voldie! O.O

**Alice's Doll: **os sofrimentos da família Snape estão apenas começando... e a Tonks é uma personagem fantástica aprendi a gostar dela e a ficar menos chateada com comparações! Até mesmo leio fics Sev e Tonks e gosto!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS**


	73. Esclarecimentos

**Cap. 72 - Esclarecimentos**

Ao final do ataque, a Toca ficou quase completamente destruída.

Desolada, Molly Weasley chorava, abraçada ao marido:

- O que faremos agora, Arthur?

- Não sei, querida.

- Pra onde iremos? - perguntou ela, chorando.

- Vocês irão para minha casa. - disse Lupin, ajudando Tonks a caminhar.

- Somos muitos, Remus... desculpe a indiscrição, mas sua casa não deve ser grande o suficiente para acomodar a todos nós. – disse Molly.

- É sim, Sra. Weasley. – disse Lupin. - Meus pais não tinham grandes posses, mas compraram uma bela casa, na qual passaram sua velhice. A sede da Ordem passará a ser lá.

- Muito obrigada, Remus. – agradeceu Arthur Weasley. - Agora, vamos tentar salvar o que ainda não queimou...

E todos ajudaram a escavar as ruínas do que um dia foi A Toca.

* * *

A Mansão Lupin precisou de muitas arrumações para que todos fossem devidamente acomodados. Por dois dias tudo foi ajeitado, a sala de reuniões, os quartos, a cozinha, a sala de estar, até mesmo laboratórios de poções tiveram seu espaço nos porões.

* * *

**Mansão Lupin.**

Molly estava deitada no sofá da sala de estar que recém arrumara, muito cansada.

Já era noite.

- O que houve, Molly? - perguntou Tonks, entrando na sala, sentando na poltrona perto dela.

- Estou pensando em algo bem simples para fazer no jantar...

- Quer uma ajuda?

- Ahm, não querida, obrigada. Eu já decidi o que eu vou fazer... - Molly sorriu amarelo, todos sabiam o quão desastrada Tonks era, principalmente na cozinha. - Você já viu as fotos do casamento de Gui?

- Ah, sim. Peguei uma cópia da que tiraram da mesa em que eu e Remus estávamos com uns parentes da Fleur.

- Por que sentaram com desconhecidos? - perguntou Molly.

- Ah, não, não eram desconhecidos. Florence foi colega de Remus em Hogwarts. Estavam ela, o marido e dois filhos, Elizabeth e James, os dois muitos lindos. - Tonks tirou a foto dobrada do bolso. - Aqui, veja.

- Mas... esta aqui é aquela mulher que Dumbledore nos apresentou na primeira reunião da Ordem... eu me lembro dela... ela estava grávida... o nome dela é Florence! – disse Molly, como que lembrando de algo.

- Sim, é ela. O que tem? - preocupou-se Tonks.

- _"O que tem?"_ Ela é casada com Snape! Ela trabalha no Ministério. Um pouco antes de Arthur sair de lá, ele escutou Umbridge reclamando a respeito de uma Sra. Snape. Depois, ele foi chamado pela Umbridge que lhe entregou um documento avisando que ele estava demitido. Esse documento estava assinado por uma Sra. Florence D. P. Snape! Mas... o que ela estava fazendo aqui, no casamento de meu filho?

- Ela disse que é parente da noiva.

- E esse homem ao lado dela, quem é? – Molly estava quase histérica.

- Me foi apresentado como marido dela... - Tonks se fez de preocupada.

- É o Snape, transformado em outra pessoa! Eles se infiltraram entre nós, facilmente! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Devemos melhorar as proteções! - Molly levantou do sofá. E um barulho alto foi ouvido, o que só fez a aflição dela aumentar. - Romperam nossos feitiços de proteção! – ela gritou, começando a correr. - Desçam todos, avisem a Ordem! - e foi para o pátio, seguida dos filhos, do marido, Harry, Hermione e uns poucos membros que estavam ali.

Três estampidos de aparatação cortaram o ar. Lupin e Tonks se olharam, cúmplices.

Ao longe três vultos podiam ser vistos se aproximando da casa.

- Quem são? - perguntou Rony, nervoso.

- Hey! - Fred falou, reconhecendo quem vinha ao longe. - Jorge, aqueles são... Nick e James!

Hermione se sentiu tremer dos pés à cabeça quando percebeu que o James amigo dos gêmeos era o mesmo James que fazia seu coração ir à boca.

- Os amigos gêmeos de vocês? - perguntou Arthur.

- Sim, pai. Mas aquela mulher com eles... me parece familiar. - respondeu Jorge.

- Será que... _ela_ é mãe deles? - perguntou Molly.

- Não. - responderam os gêmeos, juntos. - Ela é muito nova... - continuou Fred.

- E linda. - terminou Jorge.

- É a Sra. Snape. - disse Hermione, controlando a felicidade que surgia por ver James ali, tão lindo. _"E tão perfeito..."_

- O quê? - perguntaram todos olhando para e menina.

- É a Florence, vocês lembram dela, esteve em Hogwarts com a delegação de Durmstrang no Torneio Tribruxo! - a menina olhou para Rony e Harry. - Esteve também no casamento de Gui e Fleur.

- Sim, eu me lembro da tal Florence, mas o quê...? - Harry falou, compreensão chegando. - Não! Peraí... você está querendo dizer que _ela_ é casada com Snape?

- Sim! - confirmou Hermione.

- E você sabia? - revoltou-se Harry.

- Sim, Harry. Eu inclusive a ajudei no parto da filha dela... – disse Hermione, o tom entediado.

- Filha? Snape tem filhos? - perguntou Rony, atônito.

- Nick e James são filhos do morcegão? - Jorge olhou para o irmão gêmeo, sem entender.

- Mas era óbvio! James é praticamente uma cópia do Snape, só mais... ajeitadinho. - falou Fred.

- Ajeitadinho? James é lindo! - exclamou Hermione, recebendo olhares estranhos, corando violentamente.

- Estamos falando dos filhos do Snape, Mione! - berrou Harry.

- Você se amigaram com os filhos de Snape? - perguntou Molly, indignada, olhando para os filhos gêmeos e para Hermione.

Florence e os filhos se aproximavam e podiam ouvir a conversa. Todos empunhavam as varinhas em sua direção, com exceção de Hermione, Lupin e Tonks.

- Parem de bobagens e abaixem as varinhas. - disse Lupin.

- Do quê você está falando, Remus? - perguntou Arthur, sem entender.

- Se eles quisessem nos atacar, nenhum de nós teria chance. Florence está aqui para nos esclarecer os fatos da noite em que Dumbledore morreu. – disse Lupin.

- Esclarecer? Não há nada para ser esclarecido, eu estava lá! Eu vi Dumbledore implorar pela vida! - Harry berrou.

Florence e os filhos pararam a 2 metros deles.

- Boa noite a todos. Poderíamos conversar? - disse Florence, sorrindo.

- Conversar? - Harry estava enfurecido. - Não há NADA para conversar!

- Harry, você realmente puxou a inteligência do seu pai. - ironizou Florence, respirando fundo.

- Vamos entrar. - falou Lupin, segurando Harry.

- Quero falar com Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Sr. e Sra. Lupin - Florence piscou para Tonks. - E... o _Trio de Ouro_. - ironizou ela. - Se puderem também entrar em contato com McGonnagal, Moody e Shacklebolt, eu agradeceria. - Florence se dirigiu para a porta de entrada e olhou para os filhos. - Restaurem as proteções e fiquem aqui fora, vigiando. - eles assentiram.

Todos entraram.

* * *

Estavam na cozinha da Mansão Lupin. Todos sentados ao redor da mesa, em silêncio. Florence em pé.

McGonagall foi a primeira a chegar pela lareira.

- O quê aconteceu? – perguntou a professora, e seus olhos caíram sobre a mulher em pé na cabeceira da mesa. - Florence? Mas o quê _você_ está fazendo _aqui_?

- Pretendo começar me apresentando, Prof. McGonagall. - disse ela, o tom monótono.

- Como _Srta. Dellacourt_? - ironizou McGonagal.

- Não. Como Sra. Snape. Só estamos aguardando Shacklebolt e Moody.

- Por que somente nós? - perguntou Arthur.

- Porque Dumbledore quis que assim fosse. - respondeu Florence.

- Dumbledore? - indignou-se McGonagall. - Que direito você tem de falar o nome de Albus Dumbledore? Seu marido o matou!

As chamas da lareira crepitaram e esverdearam. Shacklebolt e Moody saíam dela, batendo as vestes.

- Sentem-se, senhores. - disse Florence. - Meu nome é Florence Peverell Snape. Sou casada com Severus Snape. - largou ela.

- Sabemos quem a senhora é! Mas o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Moody, se aproximando, tentando intimidá-la. - Quer ser assassinada?

- Alastor... - falou Florence, a voz macia, um sorriso cínico no rosto. - Você já foi mais inteligente. Mas eu soube que, de uns anos pra cá, qualquer um pode se fazer passar por você, não é mesmo? - Moody empunhou a varinha, furioso, mas em um único movimento de mãos dela ele caiu sentado na cadeira novamente. - Primeiro: vocês não tem acusação para me prender.

- Que tal cúmplice de um assassino? - rosnou Kingsley.

- Vá ao Ministério e peça uma cópia do atestado de casamento para poder anexar num possível processo contra mim. Você saíra de lá com as mãos abanando. - Florence respirou fundo, buscando controle. - Continuando... Dumbledore me deixou ordens para procurá-los e dizer-lhes a verdade. Dumbledore optou pela morte, ele pediu à Severus que o matasse.

- Que absurdo! - gritou McGonagall. - Como você espera que acreditemos nisso?

- Todos conhecemos Albus, Prof. McGonagall. Sabemos o quão manipulador ele era, e possuía um talento incrível para a dissimulação, devo acrescentar! - Florence olhou intensamente para McGonagall, buscando compreensão. - Ele já estava morrendo! Ele havia sido amaldiçoado, não tinha mais do que alguns meses de vida! Então, resolveu usar a própria morte à favor da Ordem da Fênix. Esta é a verdade, quer vocês acreditem, quer não.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para Florence como se ela estivesse tentando enganá-los descaradamente. Até que...

- Amaldiçoado?... por acaso isso tem a ver com a mão dele...? - murmurou Harry.

- Exatamente, Harry. - Florence respirou fundo, em alívio, alguém estava entendendo!

- O que causou aquilo? - perguntou Harry.

- Uma maldição, como eu disse. – respondeu Florence. - Severus conseguiu concentrá-la apenas numa mão, mas o feitiço se espalhava, lentamente. Albus não tinha mais muito tempo de vida.

E o silêncio de incredulidade continuou. Ninguém, além de Harry e Hermione - que já sabia de tudo há mais tempo -, parecia estar acreditando.

- Pensem, gente! - exasperou-se Hermione, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - Snape matou Dumbledore, fazendo, assim, com que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado voltasse a acreditar nele 100%!

- _Como_ você quer que acreditemos nisso, Hermione? - perguntou Shacklebolt. - Ela vem aqui, nos conta que Snape é casado, tem filhos, diz que ele é inocente do assassinato de Dumbledore e quer que _simplesmente_ acreditemos nessa história? - revoltou-se ele.

- Sim, Kingsley. - disse Florence. - Meu marido está lá, sentado à direita de meu pai, arriscando a própria vida...

- Seu pai? - Molly a olhou, horrorizada. - O que diabos você quer dizer com _isso_?

- Meu pai, o Lord das Trevas, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado... ou do que quer mais que vocês o chamem. – disse Florence, irritando-se.

- Dumbledore sabia disso? - perguntou Arthur Weasley, incrédulo.

- Claro. Eu contei a ele, na noite em que cheguei em Hogwarts, pedindo para ficar lá. – disse Florence. - Ele me ouviu e me entendeu. Confiou em mim. Da mesma forma que confiou em Severus, quando ele se arrependeu da escolha que fizera! Será que é tão difícil de _vocês_ entenderem? - foi a vez de Florence se desesperar.

- Você não lembra, Prof. McGonagall, do último almoço que passamos com Albus? - perguntou Lupin.

- _Você_ acredita nesta história? - assustou-se a professora, olhando, horrorizada.

- Sim, eu acredito! Lembra do que Dumbledore disse naquele dia? – disse Lupin. - Que ninguém no mundo faria por ele o que Snape e Florence fariam...

E os olhos de todos se fixaram em Florence, compreensão chegando.

- Era uma espécie de dica? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Ao modo Dumbledore de ser, era. - brincou Lupin.

- Enfim, agora, por mais que eu seja contra, _eu _sou sua fonte de informações. - continuou Florence.

- Mas você trabalha no Ministério. É a Primeira Secretária. Como vai participar da Ordem sem que ninguém desconfie? - perguntou Arthur.

- Bem, Sr. Weasley, eu tenho certos privilégios perante meu pai. - Florence lhe sorriu de canto. - Com quem eu convivo, tenho amizades, não é da conta dele. Eu não presto contas nem a ele nem à ninguém. Talvez ao meu marido, por uma questão de reciprocidade. - terminou ela, casualmente.

E o silêncio voltou a se instalar.

- Dumbledore era realmente... - começou Harry.

- Um manipuladorzinho desgraçado? Um egoísta dissimulador? Sim, Harry, ele era. - disse Florence. - Agora, vamos esclarecer uma última coisa: eu sou a Sra. Snape e vocês abominam meu marido, entendido? - ela olhou para todos, a maioria assentia, mudos, ainda tentando digerir aquela história.

Kingsley Shacklebolt virou as costas, saindo sem nenhuma palavra. Sendo seguido por Alastor Moody.

* * *

A terceira pessoa a deixar a cozinha, onde se dera a reunião, foi Hermione Granger. Indo em direção à porta da frente, dando a si mesma a desculpa de que apenas precisava tomar um ar e que na frente da casa o ar seria... melhor, de alguma forma. Jurando que isso nada tinha a ver com um garoto alto, de cabelos e olhos negros, dono de uma voz sedutora, que estava parado ali. Mas seu coração perdeu uma batida ao vê-lo na porta, conversando com o irmão gêmeo, mas que tinha olhos verdes. Ela passou entre os dois, sem dizer nada.

James lançou um olhar para o irmão e sorriu, antes de ir atrás dela, em direção ao pequeno lago da propriedade.

- Hey, Granger! - James chamou.

Ela parou e respirou fundo antes de olhar para ele, que já estava ao seu lado.

- Olá, Snape.

- Não, Snape é o meu pai. - disse ele, sorrindo. - Me chame de James.

- Certo. Realmente é muito estranho chamar você de Snape... até porque você é muito parecido com o seu pai, só mais... - ela parou, corando.

- Mais? - insistiu ele.

- Nada... deixa pra lá. - murmurou ela.

E eles ficaram em silêncio.

James olhava para ela, gravando os traços delicados, observando o rosto corado, os olhos castanhos que brilhavam à luz da lua, parecendo ainda mais escuros do que realmente eram.

- O que houve? Estou suja no rosto? - perguntou Hermione, desconfortável com o olhar fixo dele.

- Não. - James pausou, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, como que hipnotizado. - Hermione, você faz idéia do quanto você é linda? - murmurou ele, se aproximando.

- Eu... - ela sentiu as pernas tremerem.

- Me perdoe se eu a assustei com minha audácia ao roubar-lhe aquele beijo no casamento do Weasley... mas eu não pude resistir. - ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela. - Da mesma forma que não posso agora.

E ele roçou seus lábios, envolvendo as mãos na cintura dela, lentamente. Sentiu ela suspirar em seus braços e não mais suportou, a beijou profundamente, sua língua forçando passagem por entre os lábios macios, encontrando-se com a dela, iniciando carícias que fizeram os dois perderem o ar em poucos segundos. James segurava Hermione bem colada ao seu corpo, sentindo as formas pequenas e delicadas dela, sentindo que seu membro começava a reagir perante ao sabor dos lábios dela e aos gemidos suaves que ela dava.

Ele não a soltou, apenas separou seus rostos por alguns centímetros.

- Acho que é melhor pararmos por aqui. - disse James. - Mesmo que eu não queira... - ele olhou para a Mansão Lupin, onde podia ver Nick e sua mãe já na porta. - Tenho que ir.

- Quando... quando poderemos nos ver de novo? - arfou ela, de encontro ao peito dele, sentindo seu cheiro.

- Você quer apenas me _ver_ de novo? - provocou James, sorrindo de canto, sexy.

- Não... - ela sorriu, derretida pelo sorriso dele. - Eu quero sentí-lo de novo... em meus lábios. - a voz dela não passava de um sussurro tímido pela confissão. - Mas não podemos ficar nos agarrando sem... - ela o olhou, séria, cautelosa. - Sem termos qualquer tipo de entendimento.

- Eu sei. Não pretendo deixá-la livre para que algum Weasley possa vir e se apropriar de você. - James aproximou os lábios dos dela, novamente, envolvendo-a mais fortemente pela cintura. - Eu a quero para mim, Srta. Granger. - ele foi ao ouvido dela. - Aceita namorar comigo?

Hermione suspirou, arrepiada, antes de conseguir responder:

- S-sim.

E um beijo longo se seguiu, quente. Deixando Hermione completamente tonta quando ele separou seus lábios e corpos, olhando-a intensamente, sussurrando:

- Sentirei saudades.

Antes de sair em direção à mãe e o irmão.

Hermione ficou ainda alguns minutos na beira do pequeno lago, perdida em pensamentos e nas lembranças das sensações que ele lhe despertava.

_"O que diria o Prof. Snape se soubesse que eu estou namorando seu filho? Se nem eu mesma acredito nisso!"_

E ela sorria, feito boba, ao entrar na sede da Ordem da Fênix. E ao deitar na cama ela ainda mantinha um sorriso de contentamento no rosto.

_"O lindo e sexy James Snape... meu namorado, namorado da sabe-tudo-insuportável."_

E o sorriso aumentou.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** tudo igual ao que era antes.

Estou em casa, aqui tem computador, portanto, amanha volto a postar, ou ainda hoje, se eu receber reviews de todas que lêem!

**Lari SL:** vou deixar você mais nervosa: no capítulo 74 (75 pela contagem do ff) Voldie fica sabendo de uma parte, e no capítulo 76 a bomba estoura geral, Voldie descobre a traição e... Sev estará com problemas!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** quer o James? Pode escrever uma fic com ele, se quiser! Só diga de onde ele veio! Adoro que escrevam fics inspiradas no que eu escrevo! A Yasmin Potter escreve uma que é uma outra versão para SOAS (acho que já falei isso) e eu ajudo ela, escrevo alguns caps e tals...

**Coraline D. Snape:** sempre por aqui, linda! Obrigada!

**Alice's Doll:** Ronyzinho não vai ter par porque ele não é importante pra fic e eu não gosto muito dele e também porque ele não vai sobreviver! James e Mione é mesmo muito bom! Testa os nervos do Sev! rsrsrs

**Jaque:** este findi eu postarei pelo menos um cap por dia e se tiver reviews eu posto dois! James é tudo de bom, apesar de que eu já desenvolvi uma relação de carinho por ele e não de tesão como pelo Sev. Jamie é meu filhinho! E Rony vai ficar é mortinho da silva... rsrs

**REVIEWS** rápidas = mais um capítulo postado hoje!


	74. Harry e Gina

**Cap. 73 - Harry e Gina**

**31 de Agosto de 1997**

Florence foi jantar e dormir na Ordem.

Reparou, durante o jantar, que Gina estava estranha, os olhos inchados, como se tivesse chorado. A menina não comeu muito, evitava olhar para os outros na mesa e Harry lançava olhares preocupados para ela, a toda hora.

* * *

Agora era tarde da noite. Todos já haviam deitado. Florence desceu à cozinha para tomar uma água. Harry estava na sala, vidrado nas chamas da lareira, perdido em pensamentos.

- Harry? - Florence chamou.

- Oi, Florence.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela se aproximou.

- Nada, não.

- Você mente tão mal quanto seu pai. - Florence sentou ao lado dele, no chão. - Conte-me o que está te incomodando, Harry.

O menino olhou por um tempo para o fogo e em seguida para as mãos, murmurando:

- Eu estava pensando... em como seria ser normal.

- Mas você é normal. - riu Florence.

- Você entende o que eu quero dizer.

- Sim. Eu entendo. - ela suspirou. - Harry, você não imagina o quanto é parecido com meu marido.

- Eu não sou parecido com Snape. - retrucou ele.

- Eu quero dizer na forma de pensar... Severus, muitas vezes, já me perguntou como seria se fôssemos uma família normal. Ele não teria a Marca Negra, eu não seria filha do Lord das Trevas, nos mudaríamos para a França e não teríamos envolvimento algum com a guerra. Seria muito bom. Um sonho. Mas a realidade não é essa. - Florence olhou fixamente no rosto do menino. - Sabe, Harry, quando eu descobri que Severus se tornara Comensal, eu o abandonei. Mas eu já o tinha avisado que não ficaria ao lado dele se ele optasse por se juntar ao Lord das Trevas. E quando eu soube que estava grávida, me afastei ainda mais. Sirius resolveu ficar ao meu lado e dizer que os meninos eram dele. Mas a semelhança com Severus era muito óbvia.

- Os gêmeos são a cara dele. - comentou Harry.

- Pois é. E Elizabeth, que vocês ainda não conhecem, é a cópia feminina de Severus, alta, esguia, olhos e cabelos negros, de mim ela só tem os cachos. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que, quando Severus descobriu que era o pai dos meninos, fez de tudo para ficar comigo, mesmo correndo tantos riscos.

- É difícil ser casada com ele? – murmurou Harry.

- Muito. A todo momento ele pode ser morto. Isso é estressante demais, preocupante demais. Mas tem que ser assim. A vitória da Ordem da Fênix depende das informações que ele passa. - Florence respirou fundo. - O que fará a respeito da Gina, Harry?

- O que tem ela? - perguntou ele, a voz angustiada, os olhos indo às chamas da lareira novamente.

- Pretende ir em busca das Horcruxes e abandoná-la à própria sorte?

- Eu... _preciso_ ir.

- Muito grifinório da sua parte querer protegê-la. - brincou Florence. - Mas ela ama você.

- E eu a amo, mas não posso continuar essa relação... muito provavelmente, eu não vou sobreviver à essa guerra.

- Exatamente por isso você não deve abandoná-la. Gina trará um pouco de luz para sua tormenta. Não a afaste, Harry.

- Eu queria poder acreditar que você está certa. - o menino lhe sorriu, apesar dos olhos tristes.

- Pois acredite. Eu estou certa! Eu sou casada com _Severus Snape_! – disse Florence.

- É... se até Snape conseguiu ter uma família. - Harry sorriu, de canto.

- Pense assim e acabará casado e com cinco filhos. - respondeu Florence, sorrindo. - Quando vocês partem? – o sorriso sumira.

Harry olhou para ela, rapidamente, questionando, pelo olhar, como ela poderia saber que eles partiriam hoje.

- Sim, eu sei. - respondeu Florence à pergunta muda dele. - Sei que vocês três não tem intenção de retornar a Hogwarts neste ano.

- Será nesta madrugada.

- Eu imaginei... e ninguém sabe? – perguntou ela.

- Não, só contei à Gina.

- Molly vai ficar arrasada quando acordar amanhã e vocês já tiverem ido. - comentou Florence.

- Eu sei. - Harry suspirou.

- Vem comigo. - ela se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão, ele aceitou e se ergueu também, mas ela não largou a mão dele, seguindo para os andares superiores, em direção aos quartos.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou Harry.

- Não acredito que Petúnia tenha sido como uma mãe pra você.

- N-não. – ele estranhou ao ouvir o nome da tia.

Pararam no corredor do quarto dele.

- Sei que você está um pouco grandinho pra isso, Harry, mas achei que gostaria de saber como é ser ninado antes de dormir. – disse Florence, com cuidado.

- Eu... nunca pensei nisso. - ele murmurou, ao chegarem à porta do quarto em que ele dormia.

- Lily era uma mãe maravilhosa, Harry, ela nunca saía do seu lado até ter certeza de que você dormira. Se me permitir, farei isso hoje. - Florence olhou para o menino.

- Eu... - Harry a abraçou, não controlando as lágrimas que se forçavam de seus olhos. - Obrigado. - eles entraram.

Harry deitou na cama, Florence o tapou, afofando as cobertas ao redor dele, como sempre fez com os filhos. Ela sentou próximo à cabeceira da cama, retirou os óculos dele e os colocou na mesinha. Ficou acariciando os cabelos dele. Harry fechou os olhos.

- Harry, eu não sei se Sirius te contou, mas eu sou sua madrinha. - murmurou Florence.

- Mesmo? - ele abriu os olhos. - Não, eu nunca soube.

- Gostou de saber?

- Sim, muito.

- Mesmo ela sendo a _Sra. Severus Snape_? - brincou Florence.

- Sim. Principalmente por isso, talvez. - ele a abraçou, sentando na cama, começando a chorar no ombro dela. - Eu... estou com medo.

- Eu sei que está, querido. Mas, olhe, você tem muitas pessoas lutando por você e com você. - ela olhou nos olhos verdes do afilhado. - Lily e James, e disso você pode ter certeza, nunca saem de perto de você! E Sirius também está cuidando seus passos.

- Mas, e depois? Quando tudo acabar, se eu sobreviver...? – ele murmurava, as lágrimas ainda descendo pelo rosto.

- Você _vai_ sobreviver, Harry. - afirmou Florence.

- Pra onde eu vou? Eu não tenho família, sou sozinho...

- Nunca mais diga isso. - interrompeu ela. - Olhe a sua volta e verá como a sua família é grande. Olha quantas pessoas lutam ao seu lado, cuidam de você. Eu, Severus, Remus, a família Weasley, e só eles já é gente pra caramba. - Harry riu. - Não diga que não tem família, Harry. Eu posso não ser sua mãe, nem ter estado ao seu lado durante grande parte da sua vida, mas amo você desde antes de você nascer. Eu estava ao lado de Lily todo o tempo em que ela esteve grávida, eu fiz uma festa ao melhor estilo chá de fraldas dos trouxas pra ela. Eu que acudi James quando ele quase desmaiou ao ouvir você chorar pela primeira vez... e quando eles faleceram, eu quis ficar com você, eu já era mãe, eu cuidei de dois pestinhas, cuidar de um bebê tão calmo como você seria moleza! Mas Dumbledore não concordou, mandou você para os Dursley! - ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, pelas lembranças. - Acredite, não foi assim que eu quis que fosse. Mas, no final, como sempre, dei razão à Albus, afinal, não seria seguro que O Escolhido morasse na casa de um Comensal da Morte, concorda?

- É, não seria... - Harry voltou a deitar, estranhando a súbita vontade que tomou conta de seu coração, a vontade de ter crescido como filho de Florence e Snape.

- Durma, agora. Descanse. A partir de amanhã, você não será mais Harry, mas sim _O Escolhido_... saiba que, sempre que precisar, pode me enviar um Patrono, não importa aonde eu esteja, ele me encontrará. Conte com Severus, também, lembre-se de que ele está do seu lado, luta com você para derrotar as trevas.

- Eu me lembrarei. - ele estava sonolento. - Boa noite, Florence.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Não levou nem dois minutos para que o menino começasse a roncar. Florence lhe deu um beijo na testa, afofou mais as cobertas e saiu do quarto, em direção ao seu próprio. Agora, era sua vez de chorar.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, todos os integrantes da Ordem que estavam na Mansão Lupin foram acordados pelos gritos desesperados de Molly Weasley:

- Eles se foram, Arthur! Se jogaram no mundo, naquela ridícula missão que Dumbledore deixou para eles e que ninguém aqui pode saber do que se trata! - e ela chorou até desmaiar, e assim foi durante todos os dias seguintes.

* * *

**Outubro de 1997**

Madrugada alta.

Florence chegou à Ordem e foi direto para o quarto que designaram para ela.

Eram 3hs da manhã.

Estava morta de cansaço.

Pegou um pijama, uma toalha e foi para o banheiro, prendeu os cabelos e entrou no chuveiro. Uma ducha rápida e se secou. Vestiu o pijama, escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto. Mas a noite ainda não havia terminado, alguém a esperava lá, sentada na cama.

- Oi, Gina. Você não devia estar acordada. - cumprimentou Florence.

- Eu ouvi você chegando e... bem, eu preciso conversar com alguém. – murmurou a menina.

- Eu imaginei quanto tempo levaria para que você não agüentasse mais segurar esse segredo.

- Você... sabe? - a menina a olhou, assustada.

- Sim, Gina. - Florence sentou ao lado da menina na cama. - Mas não se preocupe. Eu descobri porque outra noite, quando eu cheguei, você estava no banheiro vomitando. E, no dia seguinte, sua mãe fez um bolo delicioso e você recusou.

- Acha que minha mãe...? - preocupou-se ela.

- Não, Molly não sabe. Ela está atarefada demais com os afazeres da Ordem, não reparou que você anda comendo menos, vomitando, tendo tonturas e chorando pelos cantos. Eu tive cinco filhos, querida, e sofri muito com enjôos e tonturas. Mas você devia contar para sua mãe.

- Não... ela já está preocupada com os outros, como você mesma disse.

- Gina, eu fiquei muito preocupada por saber que você está grávida. Você sabe que sua cabeça já não tem mais preço, não sabe? Pegar você, a partir de agora, será tão precioso quanto pegar Harry.

- Eu... eu sei.

- Vocês deviam ter se cuidado... por que não tomou a poção contraceptiva que eu lhe dei, querida?

- Eu estava tomando, mas... eu não tomei no último mês. – murmurou a ruiva.

- Por quê? Acabou a poção? – perguntou Florence.

- Não... eu não tomei de propósito.

- Me desculpe, mas eu acho que não entendi. - Florence olhou para ela, séria. – O que você disse?

- Eu... quis ter certeza de que, se Harry morresse nessa guerra maldita, eu ainda teria uma parte dele comigo, pra sempre...

- Gina! Eu não posso acreditar que você está grávida de propósito! - a menina apenas baixou os olhos, sem dizer nada. Florence respirou fundo. - Então, posso supor que você não contou nada a ele?

- Não, Harry não sabe. - e Gina ergueu a cabeça, séria e suplicante. - E eu não quero que ele saiba, Sra. Snape, por favor!

- Eu... não contarei a ninguém. Mas você deve contar para sua mãe, ela poderá ajudá-la. E eu terei que falar com Severus para bolarmos um plano de esconder você se necessário for.

- Prof. Snape está _mesmo_ do nosso lado, não é? - perguntou Gina, envergonhada.

- Sim. Não tenha vergonha de admitir que também duvida da lealdade do meu marido. Só prova que o disfarce dele realmente convence.

- É difícil ser casada com ele, não é?

- Muito. - Florence sorriu. - Harry me fez essa mesma pergunta antes de sair nesta tal missão. É muito difícil ser a Sra. Severus Snape, sim. Mas me orgulho muito dele. Severus fez escolhas erradas quando mais novo, mas se arrependeu.

A ruiva sorriu para Florence e perguntou:

- Como é... ter um bebê?

- É um dom que foi dado apenas às mulheres, Gina. É um sentimento que não se explica. É a mais linda e pura forma de amor.

- Isso eu já sei... eu já o amo sem nunca tê-lo visto. - ela pôs a mão sobre o ventre ainda liso. - Mas... e o parto? Dói?

- Bem, não vou te enganar dizendo que não dói nada... mas toda dor compensa quando você o escuta chorar pela primeira vez. - Florence bocejou, dando um sorriso cansado para a ruiva.

- A senhora está bem?

- Não, Gina, não estou nada bem. Estou muito preocupada com Severus... ele está sendo exigido demais, faz mais de 24hs que ele não me dá qualquer sinal. E também me preocupo com Harry... não sei onde ele está, até agora ele não me mandou notícias.

- Mas ele está bem, não é? - perguntou a menina, apreensiva.

- Ele não foi capturado, nem ferido. Severus saberia. - Florence bocejou de novo.

- Desculpe-me, já está tarde, vou deixá-la descansar. - disse Gina, levantando da cama.

- Boa noite, Gina. Se cuide, passe a se alimentar melhor e descanse bastante.

- Mas é que eu não consigo comer, eu vomito tudo depois...

- Coma bem devagar e não muito. Mas coma mais vezes. Assim você não fica de estômago cheio e não enjoa, nem vomita. – disse-lhe Florence.

- Obrigada... acho que vou ter que contar à minha mãe, mesmo...

- Conte, ela vai lhe dar dicas como essas que eu lhe dei.

- Boa noite, Sra. Snape.

E a ruiva saiu do quarto.

Florence não demorou muito para pegar no sono.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** sem mudanças.

Capítulo tenso emocionalmente... mas eu gosto!

Voldie aparecerá em seguida!

Ainda hoje!

Detesto a Gina, por mim mudava tudo e deixava o Harry com a Liz mas ai eu mudaria quase toda a fic e as cenas hilárias do Sev brigando com o Draco estariam perdidas.

Respondendo às reviews maravilhosas:

**Milena Guevara:** obrigada por comentar! Faz meu dia muuito feliz!

**MilyTiete:** comente seeempre! Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu prefiro Sev ao James porque Jamie é meu filhinho... já me apeguei a ele dessa forma. rsrs Rony morre em várias fics? Pra mim Rony nem precisava existir. Mione é chata, mas merece coisa melhor.

**Hatake KaguraLari:** todos amam Mione e James e também Liz e Draco, mas qual será o casal mais adorado? Acho que farei uma enquete sobre isso... rsrsrs

**Alice's Doll:** não gosto do Rony, ele morre de uma maneira mega boba... E a J.K. foi malvada com a Mione, casando ela com o imbecil do Rony, a menina é malinha mas merece coisa melhor.

**REVIEWS** rápidas porque tem mais capítulo ainda hoje!


	75. Submissa

**Cap. 74 - Submissa**

**Outubro de 1997**

**Mansão Malfoy**

A reunião estava acabada. Os comensais começavam a se dispersar.

- Severus. - chamou Voldemort.

- Sim, Milord? - Snape se voltou para o Lord.

- Qual o seu verdadeiro envolvimento com minha filha?

Por menos de um segundo, Snape hesitou.

_"Mentir ou contar meia verdade?"_

Decidiu pela meia verdade:

- Eu a amo, Milord. Estamos juntos desde que comecei a espionar Dumbledore.

- E contou a ela a verdadeira razão da sua presença em Hogwarts? – Voldemort tinha os olhos ofídicos fixos em Snape.

- Não, não no começo. Mas Florence é muito inteligente, logo percebeu que as minhas intenções não eram as que eu proferia ser.

- E, mesmo assim, ela se manteve ao seu lado? - desconfiou Voldemort.

- Sim. Foi difícil fazê-la entender, mas Florence acabou vendo que a razão está conosco. - mentiu Snape.

- Sim, sim. E vocês tem filhos? – perguntou Voldemort.

- Não, Milord. Eu jamais sujaria o sangue de Slytherin com o sangue trouxa que carrego. - disse Snape, seco.

Voldemort ficou em silêncio por um momento. Snape esperou que uma nova onda de Cruciatus recomeçasse, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Saiba que se eu não prezasse tanto pelos seus serviços, Severus, eu jamais aceitaria sua união com minha filha. – disse Voldemort, por fim.

- Eu sei, sim, Milord.

- Mas, devo admitir que, tirando o fato de você ser mestiço, eu não saberia escolher entre meus Comensais melhor marido para Florence. E, me diga, ela é submissa aos seus desejos, como uma esposa deve ser?

- Completamente, Milord. - Snape riu internamente: _"Claro, Florence submissa! Piada do ano..."_

- Certo. Acredito, então, que esteja mais do que na hora de vocês revelarem que estão juntos. Leve-a para morar no castelo com você.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Noite seguinte**

Snape chamou a esposa para jantar no castelo.

Depois de jantarem no salão principal, - Florence tendo recebido olhares tortos dos professores -, foram para os aposentos de Snape, agora na diretoria. Tomavam um vinho em frente à lareira. Ele tinha o semblante preocupado.

- O que lhe aflige, Severus? – perguntou Florence.

- Seu pai me pôs contra a parede a seu respeito. - falou ele, sério.

- Como assim?

- Ele exigiu saber a verdade sobre nós. Se eu e você estávamos...

- Juntos?

- Sim. E, então, eu contei a ele que somos casados.

- E sobre as crianças? - preocupou-se Florence, pensando na recente descoberta do mês passado que ainda não havia contado ao marido.

- Não contei nada, nem sobre os gêmeos. – disse Snape. - Ele me perguntou se tínhamos filhos, mas eu neguei, disse que jamais sujaria o sangue de Slytherin com o sangue trouxa do meu pai.

- Que horror, Sev... e ele?

- Comentou que, se eu não fosse tão leal e se ele não prezasse tanto meus serviços...

- Ele teria te matado... - completou Florence, séria.

- Sim. Mas ele disse também que, tirando o fato de eu ser mestiço, ele não poderia ter escolhido um marido melhor para você.

- Quanto à isso, eu concordo com meu pai. - Florence sorriu e sentou no colo do marido, beijando-o os lábios.

- Você terá que vir morar comigo, aqui em Hogwarts. - largou Snape.

- _Tenho_ que vir? Por quê?

- Porque seu pai estranhará se você não vier. Afinal, eu disse a ele que não temos filhos e que você é completamente submissa aos meus desejos.

- Completamente submissa aos seus desejos? - Florence riu. - Ok... falarei com sua mãe para que ela passe a morar com as crianças na casa inlocalizável aqui nos terrenos do castelo. - ela respirou fundo, cansada, o sorriso sumindo.

- Eu sei que você não queria, Flor... - murmurou ele.

- Mas eu não tenho escolha, Sev... eu nunca tive. - ela saiu do colo do marido, indo para o banheiro.

Snape ficou por mais um tempo observando as suaves chamas da lareira, antes de ir tomar um banho e se juntar à esposa na cama.

* * *

E Florence passou a morar no castelo com Snape, como fora ordenado.

* * *

**Novembo 1997**

Jantar no grande salão era sempre um martírio para Florence. Ter de encarar os olhares acusatórios e revoltados dos alunos era um golpe diretamente em seu coração. O que a fazia não sentir fome alguma.

Eram quase oito horas. Logo, Snape estaria chegando aos aposentos reservados ao diretor do castelo, aposentos que um dia pertenceram à Albus Dumbledore, e Florence já deveria estar pronta para ir com o marido para o jantar, mas ela nem havia se vestido, ainda estava apenas de roupão. Um enjôo absurdo, uma dor de cabeça terrível.

A porta se abriu e ela pode ouvir os passos do marido até o quarto.

- Boa noite, Flor.

- Hm. - foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, fechando os olhos.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Snape, se aproximando, preocupado.

- Não... eu não quero ir jantar no grande salão hoje... nem nunca mais. – murmurou ela, os olhos fechados, controlando-se para não chorar e contar ao marido que estava grávida.

- Eu sei... - ele respirou fundo. - Sei que você detesta ser obrigada a se manter ao meu lado, calada e submissa. Eu detesto ter de submetê-la a isso, Flor... mas esta noite os Malfoy estão vindo jantar no castelo e eu preciso muito que você esteja lá.

- Mais um motivo para que eu não vá! Diga que não estou disposta.

- Narcisa vai querer saber mais detalhes, você a conhece! – disse Snape.

- Mande que ela venha me ver. Mas só ela. Não quero ver Aleto Carrow se jogando pra cima de você! Não suporto mais... - Florence tonteou.

- Flor! - ele a segurou. - Você não está nada bem... - ele a deitou na cama, beijando-a, levemente, sobre os lábios e rosto. - Certo. Eu farei como quer... você não precisa ir ao jantar hoje.

- Obrigada, Sev. - murmurou ela.

- Eu amo você. Descanse. - disse ele, antes de ir ao banheiro se aprontar para o jantar.

* * *

Não demorou nem uma hora, desde que Snape fora para o grande salão, para Florence ouvir batidas na porta. Foi abrir.

- Narcisa.

- Florence, Severus falou que você não estava muito bem... vim lhe ver. - desandou a falar a loira, entrando e sentando no sofá em frente à lareira.

- Eu estou apenas cansada. - Florence sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá. - E você e Draco, como estão?

- Draco... - e os olhos acinzentados caíram sobre as chamas baixas da lareira, tristes.

- Cissy, algo está errado? - Florence notara que aquela ali não era nem de longe a mesma Narcisa Black Malfoy que ela conhecia desde pequena.

- Sim... tenho a impressão de que envelheci 20 anos nos últimos meses, Flor... - a voz baixa, cheia de tristeza, cansada. - Draco está cada dia mais enfiado no meio dos amigos de Lucius... e cada dia mais abatido. No início eu achei que ele poderia se dar bem, sabe? Mas agora, quando vejo meu menino magro, pálido, sendo forçado a fazer coisas horríveis... eu não posso simplesmente aceitar. - e lágrimas rolaram pela face delicadamente maquilada de Narcisa. - Eu sei que posso confiar em você e em Severus. - ela olhou para Florence, sorrindo de canto, secando as lágrimas. - Posso lhe contar um segredo?

- Claro.

- Draco estava namorando. Ele não me falou nada diretamente, mas eu pude perceber. Ele estava apaixonado.

- E o que aconteceu? - Florence se fez de desentendida.

- Ela terminou com ele. E eu não posso tirar a razão da menina... ela pediu para ele, em uma carta, que ele não se tornasse um comensal. Mas Draco não lhe deu ouvidos. Ele estava certo de que teria uma vida de poder, fama, glória.

- Tudo uma mentira... - murmurou Florence.

- E agora ele não pode mais escapar... perdeu o amor daquela que ele amava e está com os dias contados... - e Narcisa voltou a chorar.

- Você acredita que pode confiar em nós por que razão, Cissy? - Florence precisava saber.

- Porque... vocês são minha última esperança. Severus prometeu que protegeria meu filho. E eu não acredito que vocês estejam realmente do lado das trevas.

- Isso é uma acusação muito séria.

- Não banque a injustiçada pra cima de mim, Florence! - não era uma acusação, Narcisa sorria. - Eu não a culpo por querer uma vida melhor do que a que eu tenho... eu, que sempre achei que havia feito o casamento perfeito... - ela riu, triste. - Acabei assinando a sentença de morte do meu próprio filho...

- E você pretende levar as suas desconfianças para o Lord?

- Não... eu jamais trairia àquele que prometeu cuidar de meu filho. Eu jamais me colocarei contra você e Severus, Flor. – garantiu Narcisa.

- Draco está decidido a sair do círculo dos comensais?

- Sim. Mas não é possível.

- Por amor tudo é possível, Cissy. - Florence sorriu, pretendendo que Narcisa perguntasse sobre seu casamento.

- Quer dizer que... vocês estão mesmo do lado da luz?

- Você não vai arrancar qualquer confissão da minha boca. - Florence se fez de desentendida novamente.

- Então... - Narcisa sorriu, entendendo a confirmação que não foi dita. - Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Menos de um ano.

- Não minta, Flor! - riu Narcisa.

- Se eu dissesse que sempre estivemos juntos, você acreditaria? - sorriu Florence.

- _Sempre_? Tipo, desde 1981?

- Exatamente.

- Nossa... e tem filhos?

- Sim. E Draco conhece minha filha. - Florence olhou para Narcisa, esperando que a loira compreendesse o que ela dissera.

- Como assim...? Você está dizendo que... _meu filho_ estava namorando a _sua filha_?

- Sim.

Narcisa riu e disse:

- Severus não sabia disso, obviamente. Draco ainda está caminhando e tem todas as partes íntimas, até onde eu sei.

- Não, Severus não sabe de nada. - Florence também riu.

- Como é o nome da sua filha?

- Elizabeth.

- E ela é bonita como você?

- Liz é muito linda. E ela está sofrendo muito com as escolhas de Draco. – Florence respirou fundo, controlando um enjôo leve. - Sei o que você quer dizer quando fala que dói ver seu filho abatido, magro, pálido... é como minha Liz está.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-la...

- Eu não posso permitir isso. Me desculpe. Ela está muito bem escondida e não há forma de que Severus concorde em você conhecê-la. Primeiro, porque eu teria de contar a ele sobre Liz e Draco, e isso faria ele rosnar para mim por pelo menos três dias...

- Verdade... e ele colocaria Draco contra a parede.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um pequeno tempo.

- Você é boa em oclumência, Cissy? - perguntou Florence, tendo uma idéia.

- Sim. Bella me ensinou.

- Então, treine todos os dias. A base definitiva de meu pai será a Mansão Malfoy, correto?

- Sim.

- Quero que você passe a me informar de tudo o que acontece lá. – disse Florence. - Tem coragem para tanto, Cissy?

- S-sim. - Narcisa respirou fundo e voltou a responder, a voz firme, desta vez: - Sim, eu lhe passarei tudo o que eu ouvir lá... mas onde poderemos nos encontrar?

- No meu escritório, no ministério. Mas não vá seguidamente, apenas quando tiver algo crucial.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Narcisa Malfoy do lado da luz!

Se vocês já estavam pasmas com a gravidez da Gina agora chocaram-se de vez!

rsrs

**Jaque: **a fic, a partir de agora, vai passar o tempo mais devagar, pois ela se encaminha para a batalha final. E Harry ainda não sabe que será papai! E, apesar de eu também não gostar de Gina e Harry, a cena dela contando pra ele que ta grávida é fofíssima.

**MilyTiete:** Sev vai brigar com o Draco pelo resto da vida. Na fic tem umas duas brigas deles que são hilárias! Uma quando Sev descobre que Draco ta namorando Liz e outra quando Sev descobre que o Draco "envolveu" Liz e a levou pra cama.

**Hatake KaguraLari: **eu também acho que seria show se o Harry morresse. J.K. podia ter matado Harry e salvo Sevvie! Terá cenas de crises de ciúmes do Sev por causa de Liz, - Draquinho sofrerá nas mãos do padrinho. Ta added no msn!

**Coraline D. Snape:** o ff(ponto)net ta muito doido. Algumas fics não estão abrindo e alguns caps também não. Não é só na sua net é problema no site mesmo. Algumas cenas de brigas do Sev com Harry tem na fic da Yasmin Potter, que eu ajudo a escrever, e são bem engraçadas mesmo. Você ta lendo a dela, não é?

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**

_Hey, alguém reparou que Flor está escondendo algo do Sev?_


	76. Uma Festa

**Cap. 75 - Uma Festa**

**Novembro 1997**

**Sala da Primeira Secretária, Ministério. **

Ela estava cansada. Muito cansada. Florence olhava para os documentos sobre sua mesa e tinha vontade de atear fogo em todos eles! Há mais de três dias que Snape não dava notícias. A preocupação lhe tomava conta dos pensamentos.

Batidas na porta.

- Com licença, Sra. Snape.

- Entre, Umbridge. - suspirou Florence.

- Seu pai pediu que a senhora assinasse estes documentos de liberação de prisioneiros. – disse Umbridge, a voz doce, sorridente.

- Liberação de prisioneiros? - estranhou Florence, olhando para os papéis que a sapa rosa deixou em cima de sua mesa.

- Sim. Aparentemente, eles deverão ser interrogados "pessoalmente".

Uma pedra de gelo se acomodou no estômago de Florence.

- Algo mais? - Florence falou ao assinar os documentos, sem querer ler os nomes, controlando o enjôo crescente.

- Sim. A Sra. Malfoy está aqui para vê-la.

- Claro. Peça-a para entrar. - Narcisa Malfoy entrou na sala, Florence entregou os papéis à secretária, dispensando-a: - Pode ir, Umbridge. - e a porta foi fechada. - _Abaffiato_.

- Como você está, Florence? - perguntou Narcisa.

- Muito cansada, Cissy. Louca para ir para casa. Teve notícias?

- Diretamente não. Mas eu ouvi atrás das portas. Severus está bem, mas não tem previsão de retorno. - Florence deitou o rosto nas mãos, lágrimas se apossando de seus olhos. - Não chore, Florence, por favor. - Narcisa abraçou a amiga.

- Eu não suporto mais isso. - Florence se levantou. - Meu pai está na sua casa?

- S-sim. Mas o que você pretende?

- Você vai ver. Vamos. - as duas entraram na lareira. - Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

A biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy estava vazia. Ouviam-se vozes nos andares inferiores. Ao saírem no corredor, Florence e Narcisa encontraram dois comensais.

- Boa noite, Travers, Avery. – cumprimentou Florence.

- Boa noite, Sra. Snape, Sra. Malfoy. - respondeu Travers.

Avery fez uma mesura, sem ter coragem de encarar Florence diretamente - ele nunca mais pôde.

- Onde encontro meu pai?

- Na sala de estar, Sra. Snape. - respondeu Avery.

E as duas mulheres seguiram até a dita sala. Entrando sem bater.

Lucius e Draco estavam lá.

- Florence, minha filha, o que a traz até seu pai? - perguntou Voldemort, suavemente.

- Quero falar com você, a sós. - pediu Florence.

- Nos dêem licença, senhores. - ordenou Voldemort.

E Draco abraçou Florence antes de acompanhar os pais para fora da sala.

- Tem 5 minutos para fazer Severus aparecer nesta sala. - disse Florence, brava.

- Quanta hostilidade, Sra. Snape. - riu Voldemort.

- Eu falo sério.

- Eu sei. - e ele apontou a varinha para o alto, lançando um feitiço mudo. - Pronto, em menos de dois minutos Severus estará aqui.

- Eu aguardarei. - Florence sentou na poltrona de costas para a lareira.

- Ficará para a festa? - perguntou Voldemort, os olhos fixos na filha.

- Festa?

- Sim, você recebeu os relatórios de liberação de prisioneiros para _interrogatório_, esta tarde. - ele sorriu, maldoso.

- Ah, certo. Sim, posso ficar. - e a pedra de enjôo voltou a pesar em seu estômago.

As chamas se esverdearam e Snape apareceu.

- Me chamou, Milord. - disse ele, ao sair da lareira.

- Não, _eu _o chamei. - Florence respondeu, levantando da poltrona, ficando de frente para o marido. – estranhou Snape.

- Nada grave. Apenas, meu pai terá de achar o marido de outra para mandar para o inferno. - rosnou Florence, olhando para os dois. - Você não sairá mais de casa para ficar longe por mais do que 24hs. - Snape nada disse, assentindo. - Vamos subir para nos trocarmos para a festa de logo à noite. Com licença, meu pai.

Snape fez uma mesura e seguiu a esposa.

* * *

Chegaram ao quarto destinado ao casal Snape, na Mansão Malfoy.

- Por que concordou em ficar para a festa? - perguntou Snape.

- Como se eu tivesse chance de dizer não sem levantar suspeitas. Eu assinei os papéis, eu deveria saber que a festa aconteceria. - falou Florence, retirando a roupa.

- Você não vai gostar do que vai ver. - comentou ele.

- Eu sei... - ela tonteou e quase desmaiou, sendo amparada por Snape.

- Flor, o quê você tem? - ele a sentou na cama.

- Não me alimentei direito hoje. - murmurou ela.

Snape sentou ao seu lado, puxando-a para seu colo.

Florence começou a chorar no pescoço do marido.

- Eu vou estar ao seu lado, Flor, sempre... – murmurou Snape.

- Eu sei, Sev. Mas precisamos fazer isso parar... - murmurou ela.

- O que será na... festa, hoje?

- Mulheres e crianças primeiro. - ironizou Florence. - Três crianças, seis mulheres, das quais duas estão grávidas!

- Por Merlin. - ele a abraçou mais contra si. - Tiffany! - chamou ele, e a elfa apareceu. - Nos traga uma refeição para dois, Florence não se alimentou direito hoje, está demasiado fraca. E nos traga uma roupa para noite e os acessórios que você sabe que Florence costuma usar nessas ocasiões.

- Tiffany logo voltará. - e a elfa desapareceu.

Snape deitou a esposa na cama e foi arrumar a banheira para que ela pudesse relaxar.

Tiffany retornara.

- Deixe que Tiffany termina de ajeitar o banho da sua senhora. – guinchou a elfa. - Mestra parece febril, Mestre.

Snape correu até a esposa e sim, Florence estava queimando em febre. Deu à ela uma poção anti-térmica, e terminou de despí-la.

- Severus... - murmurou Florence, acordando.

- O que você tem, meu amor?

- Nada.

- _"Nada"_? - bufou Snape. - Tenho mais esperanças de ganhar uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, do que de você se cuidar melhor. - ele a pegou no colo, após terminar de despi-la e a levou à banheira, entrando logo em seguida, sentando-se atrás dela, os cachos marrom-dourados em seu peito. - O que há com você, Flor? Minha mãe me disse que você tem desmaiado.

- Não há de ser nada. Foi apenas uma vez... – ela murmurou.

- Não minta... você tem desmaiado constantemente no castelo, que eu sei. Me conte o que há, Flor...

- Sev... - Florence se ergueu, olhando em pretos preocupados. _"Não conte!"_ berrava a voz em sua cabeça. - Apenas... as atrocidades de cada dia, muitas eu não consigo evitar, como as de hoje.

- Não pense mais nisso. – murmurou ele. Florence voltou a deitar em seu peito. - Eu amo você.

Ouviram batidas na porta do quarto. Tiffany foi atender e veio até o banheiro.

- Sra. Malfoy mandou Tiffany avisar aos Mestres que o jantar logo será servido. – disse a elfa.

- Vamos? – convidou Snape.

- Pode se vestir, eu já sairei, Sev.

Ele saiu da banheira. Florence desceu a mão ao ventre aparentemente liso, por magia. Quatro meses, quase cinco já. Ninguém sabia, além dela, e ninguém saberia, até que pudesse ajeitar tudo.

Snape voltou ao banheiro, as calças já vestidas.

- Me alcance a toalha? - pediu Florence.

E ele foi até ela, ajudando-a a sair da banheira, envolvendo-a carinhosamente na toalha macia e em seus braços. Os lábios próximos.

- Linda e minha. - murmurou Snape, roçando seus lábios antes de tomar os dela nos seus, invadindo-a com a língua.

A toalha foi ao chão, Florence levou as mãos ao cós da calça dele, abrindo-a.

- Flor, não... – pediu ele.

Florence o tocava sobre a cueca.

- Não, o quê? Não faça _isso_...? - e ela libertou o membro já rígido, masturbando-o.

Snape a puxou pelos quadris, fazendo-a gemer ao se esfregar nele. Ele a ergueu do chão, sentando-a sobre a pia. Um dedo indo acariciá-la entre as pernas, a boca nos seios fartos. Florence jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo, pedindo que ele a penetrasse. E ele o fez, parando as carícias, tomando seus lábios, enfiando-se por completo dentro dela, ouvindo um gemido abafado em sua boca. Não demorou muito para Snape sentí-la apertando mais seu membro.

- Não pare, Sev...

Ele a ergueu da pia, indo para o quarto, sem sair de dentro dela, sentando na cama, ela em seu colo.

- Cavalga, gostosa... - ele ronronou rouco.

E ela obedeceu, sôfrega de prazer. Ele segurou seus quadris, estocando-a mais forte e ritmado, sentindo-a cada vez mais molhada, o apertando de novo. Seu nome sendo repetido entre gemidos, ela o cavalgando enlouquecida, a pressão quente e molhada em seu membro não o permitiram aguentar mais um segundo sequer e ele jorrou dentro dela.

As respirações foram se normalizando, beijos leves, apaixonados, foram trocados.

- Perdemos o jantar. - murmurou Florence num sorriso.

- Mas temos que descer, Flor. - ele falou, sério.

- Eu sei. - e o sorriso sumiu.

* * *

Quando eles desceram, a festa já começara, gritos podiam ser ouvidos. Florence se agarrou mais fortemente ao braço do marido.

- Não vamos ficar muito... - Snape murmurou.

Entraram no salão de festas da mansão. Todas as crianças já haviam sido assassinadas, e as duas mulheres grávidas também. As outras 4 mulheres estavam servindo de escravas para os comensais, sofrendo todos os tipos de torturas, imperdoáveis e sexuais.

Florence caminhou até Draco.

- Era isso o que você queria para sua vida, querido? – ela sussurrou para que apenas o menino ouvisse.

- Não... mas faz parte do que eu escolhi. - murmurou Draco, em resposta, sem conseguir esconder o nojo que realmente sentia ao ver aquela cena.

- E o que você escolheu, exatamente? – perguntou Florence.

- Reconhecimento, poder. - mas a voz dele tremeu.

- Escolheu uma vida sem Elizabeth... - suspirou Florence, fechando os olhos, tentando conter a tontura e o enjôo crescentes.

Draco olhou para ela, em seus olhos Florence podia ver a tristeza ao ouvir o nome da amada.

- Mas eu nunca deixo de pensar em Liz... eu a amo.

- Mas escolheu ficar sem ela. - afirmou Florence.

- Eu... não tive opção de escolha, Sra. Snape. - murmurou Draco, amuado.

Florence não agüentou mais, o enjôo a dominou e a tontura tomou conta. Os gritos entravam em seus ouvidos, tornando impossível raciocinar. Um bolo se formou em seu estômago e ela sentiu que ia vomitar. Foi até o marido, segurando em seu braço.

- Severus, eu preciso ir embora. - foi tudo o que Florence conseguiu murmurar antes de ser amparada pelo marido para não atingir o chão.

Snape levou a esposa de volta ao quarto, com a ajuda de Draco, e a deitou na cama.

- Flor... o que há com você? - Snape murmurou, acariciando o rosto da esposa desmaiada.

Batidas na porta.

- Severus... o que aconteceu com minha filha? - Voldemort entrava no quarto, se aproximando da cama.

- Não tenho certeza, Milord. - Snape se levantou. - Mas vou levá-la para Madame Pomfrey examiná-la, assim que ela acordar.

- Faça... - Voldemort ficou quieto, olhando para a figura feminina desmaiada sobre a cama, até que sibilou: - Há alguma chance de ela estar grávida, Severus?

Snape estranhou o semblante levemente preocupado do Lord das Trevas.

- Não posso mentir e negar, Milord. Sim, há chances de Florence estar grávida. E se assim for... - Snape temeu, um pensamento funesto surgira em sua mente... será que o Lord o mandaria matar seu filho?

- Você deverá escondê-la, protegê-la. - completou Voldemort, voltando para a porta. - Se alguém da Ordem da Fênix descobrir que minha filha está grávida podem caçá-la e a gravidez torna a magia _veela_ muito instável, ela não teria como se defender. Apenas me mantenha informado. - e saiu.

Snape respirou fundo, apesar de não entender a atitude de Voldemort. Pegou Florence nos braços foi para a lareira, via Floo, para Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Ala Hospitalar**

Florence acordou, reconhecendo a enfermaria do castelo. Estava escuro, apenas a luz da lua, que entrava pela grande janela, iluminava o aposento, mas ela podia ver Snape adormecido na poltrona, ao lado da cama.

- Poppy! – ela chamou, baixinho.

- Florence... - e a enfermeira se aproximou da cama dela, rapidamente. - Querida, você acordou. Como está se sentindo?

- Você contou a ele? - perguntou Florence, preocupada.

- Não. Ele me implorou que dissesse o que há de errado com você... mas eu apenas disse que você está com uma anemia.

- Que bom que você disse isso...

- Mas eu não menti, Florence. Você está, sim, com anemia. O que é muito arriscado na sua situação! - ralhou Pomfrey.

- Eu vou me cuidar, Poppy. Vou sumir por uns tempos. Mas você vai saber onde estou, por precaução.

- Querida... Severus vai morrer se você fizer isso! – horrorizou-se a medibruxa.

- Não tenho opção! Se eu ficar, vou acabar tendo que criar essas crianças perto de meu pai e isso não! Nunca! - Snape se mexeu. - Não vamos mais falar sobre isso... ele pode estar fingindo que dorme. Está tudo bem, não é? – perguntou Florence, preocupada.

- Sim. Vocês três estão ótimos.

- Obrigada, Poppy. - e a poção calmante que a medibruxa lhe dera fez efeito, fazendo-a adormecer.

* * *

Snape foi dar aulas pela manhã, Florence ficou na enfermaria.

Almoçaram juntos e ela teve permissão de Pomfrey para ir para as masmorras.

* * *

À noite, ao voltar para seus aposentos, Snape recebeu uma notícia que o fez chorar por todas as noites. Estava em um bilhete, sobre sua cama:

_"Severus,_

_Eu preciso sumir por uns tempos. Não posso mais viver assim... estou me matando para poder ficar ao seu lado, mas não posso mais, não suporo mais! _

_Eu amo você. _

_Estou levando Sophie, Chris e Elizabeth comigo._

_Por favor, tente entender. E me perdoe, pois eu tive razões para tomar esta atitude. Razões que, por enquanto, não posso dividir com você._

_Sempre sua,_

_Florence."_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** não me matem! Tentem entender as razões da Flor!

Beijos para as lindas que revisaram super rápido: **Coraline D. Snape** (Otimo que esse site maluco voltou ao normal, nem eu tava conseguindo postar ontem de tarde), **Jaque** (Sim! Flor está grávida de novo! Sev é igual coelho! rsrsrsrs) e **MilyTiete** (tenha peninha do Draco mesmo, porque ele não vai chegar a morrer mas vai viver sob ameaça – rsrsrs)

**REVIEWS!**


	77. Desgraça

****

Cap. 76 - Desgraça

**Dezembro 1997**

Correria.

Preparativos.

Mensagens e recados codificados.

Treinos.

Era assim o dia a dia do pessoal da Ordem da Fênix, desde que Florence sumira. Estavam cegos a respeito dos próximos passos do Lord das Trevas, tinham que trabalhar em dobro. Deveriam estar preparados a todo momento.

* * *

**Em frente à Mansão Lupin...**

Anoitecia, quando Bellatrix Lestrange avistou Harry, Rony, Hermione, Moody e Lupin saindo do que parecia ser um terreno baldio. Mas a comensal sabia que ali era a sede da Ordem da Fênix, só não podia ver a casa.

Bellatrix começou a seguí-los, eles não aparatariam dali. Medidas de segurança. O Ministério verificaria a aparatação e, assim, conseguiria localizar a Ordem. Ela observou o quinteto andando com as varinhas em punho, olhando em volta com algum receio.

Eles andaram umas duas quadras e pararam em frente uma casa velha. Entraram, em silêncio.

Bellatrix entrou atrás deles.

Os cinco andavam a passos leves, mas as tábuas soltas faziam muito barulho. Bella só andava quando eles andavam também. Eles entraram numa espécie de entrada secreta na parede e seguiram por um corredor escuro.

Ela fez como fora combinado, chamou Snape e Lucio Malfoy.

Os dois logo chegaram até ela, Draco com eles. Bella lhes indicou a entrada secreta e os quatro entraram. O longo corredor escuro descia uns bons metros, aparentemente estavam sob um bar ou uma danceteria, pois música podia ser ouvida.

Chegaram numa grande sala, igualmente escura. Começaram a procurar pelos cinco que Bellatrix vira entrar ali. Mas, para a surpresa deles, as luzes se acenderam.

Era uma armadilha!

Raios de feitiços cortaram o ar e, em segundos, os dois Malfoy e Bellatrix lutavam contra Shacklebolt, Lupin e Moody.

Snape acenou imperceptivelmente com a cabeça para Harry, - precisava ter certeza de que o menino sabia de que lado ele estava. Harry acenou de volta. Snape atacou o menino e Rony, sem acertá-los.

Hermione olhou Snape errando os feitiços que lançava em seus amigos e uma vontade louca de rir lhe surgiu. Era óbvio que Snape poderia acabar com os dois de um só vez, se quisesse. Ela correu até os amigos, atacando Snape, também, e se virando para Harry, gritando:

- Guarde suas energias, Harry, para quando Voldemort chegar!

O menino obedeceu, se escondendo.

Hermione lutou contra Snape, tentando realmente acertá-lo, para que ninguém desconfiasse. Ele percebeu e atacou Rony pra valer, o menino caiu no chão, inconsciente. Hermione correu até o ruivo, verificando que ele estava apenas estuporado, e se levantou para continuar lutando contra o Mestre de Poções. Mas o rosto de Snape mudara, tornando-se sério, olhando para algum ponto atrás dela.

Voldemort chegara.

E com ele muitos comensais novos e alguns lobisomens recém transformados, liderados por Greyback.

Snape temeu pelas crianças. Aqueles que chegavam com Greyback, jovens e fiéis, cegos pela falsa promessa de poder de Voldemort, lutariam até a morte! Snape sabia como eles haviam sido treinados. Nem os melhores aurores seriam capazes com eles! Ele olhou para onde o Trio se escondia, tentando fazer com que entendessem o perigo que se apresentava. Hermione assentiu.

* * *

- Mas o quê...? Quem são aqueles? - disse Rony, acordando.

- Fiquem quietos, esses comensais são barra pesada. - disse Hermione, autoritária. – E há lobisomens recém-transformados entre eles.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Harry.

- Snape. - e ela começou a lançar feitiços para defendê-los, haviam descoberto seu esconderijo, alguns comensais os atacavam.

Tanto Harry quanto Rony puseram-se a lutar.

* * *

A Ordem foi chegando.

Lupin e Shacklebolt estavam ao lado do corpo de Moody, atacando e defendendo. Kingsley tentava acertar Snape.

Demorou, mas pouco a pouco os comensais foram sendo derrotados. Voldemort matara alguns aurores que chegaram para reforçar a Ordem e Snape atingira dois, para não levantar suspeitas, - Shacklebolt e outro desconhecido -, mas cuidava para defender Harry sempre que algum feitiço passava por Hermione, Tonks e os gêmeos Weasley.

Por fim, havia alguns membros da Ordem em pé, outros muito debilitados. Snape estava ao lado de Voldemort, ambos intactos. Draco estava caído aos pés de Snape, desmaiado e sangrando. Lucius Malfoy conseguira imobilizar Hermione. Greyback pegara Tonks.

- Vocês serão nossas convidadas de honra, na festa desta noite. - falou Voldemort, parando em frente às duas, passando as mãos sobre os seios delas.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas lhe tomando os olhos e rolando pelo rosto, um único pensamento em mente...

- _Virgem_, Granger? - murmurou Voldemort, em tom de troça, sorrindo ao ouvir os pensamentos de aflição da jovem. - Não se preocupe, não permitirei que morra nesta triste condição. - e ele rasgou a frente do vestido da garota, os lábios próximos aos dela. - Fará jus ao seu sangue trouxa... afinal, só há uma utilidade para alguém como você à nós, bruxos! Servir-nos! - ele apertou o seio da jovem.

Snape sentiu os olhos de Harry e Rony sobre ele, implorando que fizesse alguma coisa. Afinal, se alguém ali podia com Voldemort, esse alguém era ele! Olhou para Lupin que fez um quase imperceptível "não" com a cabeça, apesar de seus olhos estarem angustiados. E Snape sabia que Lupin estava certo, o que era a vida de Hermione e Tonks perante o valor das informações que ele passava para a Ordem?

Mas a menina Granger gritou, em desespero, quando Voldemort lhe mordeu o seio.

E Snape não pode se conter, não suportaria ver a menina ser estuprada e não fazer nada! Ela tinha idade para ser sua filha!

"_Stupefy_!" - lançou Snape, mudo.

E Voldemort foi lançado longe.

- Traidor! - gritou Malfoy, soltando Hermione, atirando a menina no chão, atacando Snape.

Lupin ajudou Snape a acabar com Malfoy e Bellatrix, assim como com o resto dos comensais que ainda estavam de pé, antes que Voldemort contra-atacasse.

Eles se aproximaram de Hermione e Tonks, Snape tirou a própria capa, cobrindo o corpo exposto de Hermione que chorava, tremendo. A menina se abraçou nele, soluçando. Ele a afagou os cabelos, tentando acalmá-la, como faria com uma filha.

- Você precisa ir, agora. - murmurou Snape, sobre os cabelos cacheados revoltos.

- Obrigada... - foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer, olhando para ele, agradecida.

E Snape foi até Draco, pegando o afilhado no colo, percebendo a extensão dos ferimentos.

- Snape! - Voldemort gritou, ao se levantar.

- Lupin, leve-as, agora! - gritou Snape, colocando o menino no chão, novamente.

- Não! Não vou deixá-lo sozinho aqui! - disse Lupin.

- TRAIDOR! - rosnou Voldemort, furioso. - Que decepção, Severus! Mas devo dizer que as coisas fazem mais sentido por esta perspectiva... você esteve passando informações para a Ordem, todo esse tempo! Mas não importa. Não mais. Você vai morrer. - e Voldemort começou a falar em língua de cobra.

- Severus! - gritou Lupin. - Atrás de você!

Mas foi tarde demais.

Nagini já dera o bote, cravando as presas venenosas no pescoço de Snape que caíra no chão, convulsionando.

Lupin, Tonks e Hermione correram até ele.

- Isso é só o princípio do fim! Vocês todos estarão mortos em menos de uma semana! - gritou Voldemort, antes de aparatar.

* * *

Tonks aparatou para a Ordem com o corpo inerte de Alastor Moody, assassinado por Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix; Lupin levou um desacordado e sangrante Snape; Hermione foi com Rony; e Harry levou Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Certo, agora você devem realmente estar querendo me matar.

Sim, eu sei, a autora é uma filha da _piiii_, isso não poderia acontecer, o Sev não merece, o Sev não pode morrer e etc... mas não me odeiem, por favor, tenham fé em mim! Eu salvarei o Sev! Believe me!

**MilyTiete:** Flor volta já no próximo capítulo, Sev está com problemas, ela ficará ao lado do marido. O Voldie nesta altura de suas loucuras já não tem mais os sentimentos de preocupação que uma vez ele já teve pela filha, ele apenas está preocupado com a maneira como a fraqueza de Flor poderia afetar os planos dele e também o fato de o songue de Slytherin ser "sujo" com o sangue mestiço do Sev.

**Hatake KaguraLari:** eu estou no MSN sempre a noite (a não ser em época de prova). Vamos papear muuito!

**Coraline D. Snape:** Flor já volta, você sabe que ela não deixará Sev sozinho. Lord sabe que eles são casados, Sev confessou. Mais James? Assim que acabar as provas posso pensar em escrever algo oneshot Jamie e Mione...

**Milena Guevara:** obrigada pelos elogios! Eu amo esta fic, muito. E Sev é o homem perfeito: corajoso, gostoso, bom marido, bom de cama, possessivo, ótimo pai... se ele tivesse boa aparência estragaria! rsrsr

**REVIEWS!**


	78. Aflição para uns, Conforto para outros

****

Cap. 77 - Aflição para uns, conforto para outros

**Dezembro 1997**

**França.**

Florence andava pela casa que herdara dos pais de sua mãe. Era madrugada alta. Não conseguia dormir. Alguma coisa estava errada. Em parte sua preocupação estava no conteúdo da última carta de Nicholas, datada de uma semana atrás:

_"Mãe_

_Espero, como sempre, que vocês estejam bem. A vó já desconfia de que eu saiba onde vocês estão, mas não pretendo contar nada à ela. O pai já sabe que eu sei, mas me pediu para não dizer a ele, nem sob ameaça (o que já aconteceu por quatro vezes). Ele está desolado, Voldemort o está pressionando para saber sobre seu paradeiro. As coisas vão de mal á pior por aqui. Estão todos muito preocupados. Parece que a guerra estourará ainda nesta semana. Shacklebolt voltou a caçar o papai, mas Tio Remmy está nos mantendo informados das rondas e buscas que estão sendo feitas._

_No mais, estamos levando. _

_Com muitas saudades. _

_Ao menos uma vez por semana, papai enche a cara e chora, sentado em frente à lareira. Acho que ele não suporta mais._

_Sei que você não pode vir pra casa, seria muito arriscado, mas minha vontade é contar a verdade ao papai._

_De notícias boas, só tenho a dizer que James e Hermione estão firmes. Jamie está super diferente, mãe, ele trata a Granger com respeito e nunca a convidou a ir pro quarto nas vezes em que ela vem aqui em casa. Só vendo pra acreditar! Papai rosna um pouco quando vê os dois juntos, mas eu o entendo, ele está sofrendo porque vocês estão longe e Hermione é uma Grifa..._

_Muitos beijos, amo vocês._

_Nicholas."_

* * *

Florence já sabia que Snape não estava bem.

Os gêmeos em seu ventre se mexiam demais para quem não media mais do que quinze centímetros cada um. E esta noite, nem mesmo Sophie conseguia dormir tranquilamente.

Mas foi apenas quando Lupin entrou pela lareira, esbaforido, sujo e nervoso que Florence teve certeza de que algo acontecera.

- O que aconteceu? - ela levantou rapidamente do sofá em que estava sentada.

- Severus... - ofegou Lupin.

- O quê tem ele? - desesperou-se ela.

- Nagini. - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu falar, tanto que ofegava.

Florence empalideceu e, com um maneio da varinha, estava vestida para sair.

- Tiffany! - a elfa apareceu. - Eu estou de saída, não sei que horas volto, aguarde instruções. - Florence olhou para Lupin. - Onde ele está?

- Em minha casa.

- Vamos, agora! - e ela entrou na lareira com Lupin.

* * *

Ao aparecerem na lareira da sala da Mansão Lupin, todos olharam para Florence.

Kingsley Shacklebolt a encarou, visivelmente furioso pelo fato de Snape e os filhos gêmeos estarem ali. Ela o ignorou e seguiu escada acima, sendo guiada por Lupin, até o quarto em que Snape estava. Ela entrou, Nick e James estavam lá.

- Mãe! - os dois falaram, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Snape estava deitado numa cama, Draco noutra. Snape tinha a camisa aberta, encharcada de sangue, ele estava branco feito cera, os olhos fechados, a respiração quase nula.

- Severus... - Florence localizou a mordida no pescoço e olhou para os filhos. - Administrem a poção repositora de sangue agora. Dois vidros. E, assim que eu parar, dêem de novo. Lupin, chame Pomfrey, em Hogwarts, por favor. - ela sentou ao lado de Snape, na cama.

- Mas o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Lupin.

- Eu sou imune ao veneno, vou sugá-lo. – disse Florence despindo o casaco.

- Não! E Lily e Stephen? - espantou-se Nicholas.

- Eu não vou viver sem o seu pai. - e ela se inclinou sobre o marido e pousou os lábios na ferida.

- Quem são Lily e Stephen? - perguntou James.

- Nossos irmãos, mamãe está grávida. – disse Nicholas.

James olhou para o irmão, em choque, e olhou para a barriga que, agora que Florence retirara o casaco, podia ser vista. E os dois deram a poção repositora de sangue para o pai, assim que Florence retirou os lábios do pescoço do marido. A cor foi voltando lentamente ao rosto e ao corpo de Snape, mas os batimentos não se modificaram, ainda dificilmente perceptíveis. Florence desmaiou sobre o peito do marido, tremendo levemente por causa do efeito do veneno. Não levou nem cinco minutos para Pomfrey e Lupin aparecerem na lareira.

- Merlin, o que aconteceu aqui? - exclamou Pomfrey olhando para as duas camas, indo ao menino primeiro.

- Em resumo, Draco se feriu, papai o protegeu o quanto pôde e salvou Hermione de ser estuprada. O que acabou mostrando ao vovô que ele é um traidor. E Nagini o mordeu. - começou James.

- Draco está bem, cuidamos dele. Quanto ao papai... mamãe sugou o veneno. Demos poções repositoras de sangue para ele. Ela desmaiou. - terminou Nick.

- Ela _sugou o veneno_? - gritou Pomfrey, apavorada. - Mas deixem-me vê-la! - e correu até a cama em que Florence estava. - O menino Malfoy realmente está bem, apenas com o braço quebrado e alguns ferimentos.

A medibruxa tirou Florence de cima de Snape, e ela acordou.

- Poppy... que bom que veio. - murmurou Florence.

- Fique quieta, criança, preciso examiná-la. – disse Pomfrey.

- Não! Severus... primeiro ele. – murmurou Florence, desesperada.

- Meninos, ajeitem seu pai, tirem essa camisa suja e as calças. Cubram ele. Enquanto eu olho sua mãe. - pediu Pomfrey.

- Mamãe corre algum risco? - perguntou Nicholas.

- Não, mas os bebês talvez corram. - a medibruxa corria a varinha sobre Florence, seu semblante desanuviando. - Graças a Merlin eles estão bem. Agora, deixem-me verificar Severus. - ela foi para o outro lado da cama. - Quando ele foi mordido?

- Há mais ou menos meia hora atrás. - disse Nicholas.

- Como ele está? - perguntou James.

- Não sei ao certo. - ela corria a varinha sobre Snape, parando por mais de duas vezes sobre o peito dele e na cabeça. Ela guardou a varinha, respirando fundo. - Dêem uma dose de poção cicatrizadora, 2 doses de antiinflamatória... e um vidro de reconstrução de tecidos.

- Um vidro? - apavorou-se James. - Mas o quê ele tem?

- Os pulmões estão bastante comprometidos... - Pomfrey disse, mordendo o lábio, temerosa.

- Algum dano maior? - perguntou Nicholas.

- Não dá pra saber... - ela tinha o semblante preocupado.

- Mas qual é o problema? - irritou-se James.

- Não nos esconda nada, por favor! - pediu Nicholas.

- Acho que... – a medibruxa olhou para os três homens em pé no quarto. - Pode ter havido um dano no Sistema Nervoso Central... ou talvez no coração.

- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou James.

- ... se Severus não morrer dentro de 24hs... - Pomfrey respirou fundo. - ... ele não vai mais acordar.

- Não! - os gêmeos gritaram, revoltados.

- Florence vai morrer quando souber. - Lupin abraçou os rapazes.

- Eu... vou chamar a vovó e trazer nossos irmãos. Vem comigo, James? - chamou Nicholas, e o irmão assentiu em silêncio.

Lupin apenas observou, tristemente, os dois saírem pela lareira.

* * *

Logo que os irmãos mais novos, junto com Anne e a avó, foram instalados num quarto ao lado do dos pais, James foi procurar por Hermione. Encontrou-a com Gina, conversando e chorando, no quarto das meninas.

- Posso entrar? – pediu ele, na porta.

- Claro, James. - disse Hermione, controlando as lágrimas. - Gina, pode nos deixar a sós, por favor?

- Claro, amiga. Eu vou ir lá embaixo... vou procurar o Harry. - e a ruiva saiu.

- Mione... - disse James, sentando ao lado da namorada, na cama, envolvendo-a em seus braços, deixando-a chorar em seu peito.

- Graças a Deus seu pai me salvou, Jamie... senão...

- Shh... não pense mais nisso, meu amor. - ele a calou com um toque suave de lábios. - Nada aconteceu, você está aqui comigo. Eu amo você, eu vou cuidar de você...

E Hermione chorou por quase uma hora, antes que James conseguisse acalmá-la.

* * *

Gina encontrou Harry sentado na varanda dos fundos da Mansão Lupin.

- Hey, Harry... – ela o cumprimentou, levando a mão ao ventre, sem perceber.

- Oi, Gina.

- Posso lhe fazer companhia? - perguntou Gina, se aproximando.

- Claro, que pode. - ele sorriu. - Senta aqui do meu lado.

E ela sentou, bem junto a ele, sentindo-o envolver o braço ao redor dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito.

Ficaram em silêncio. Tanto para ser dito, mas as palavras escapavam.

- Sabe, Gina. - começou Harry. - Quando eu vi o que quase aconteceu com a Mione eu... eu parei pra pensar e percebi que... podemos não sobreviver a essa guerra, eu e você... e eu não quero deixar de lado mais o que eu sinto por você. Está me matando ter que ignorar esse amor... você poderá me perdoar um dia por tê-la praticamente abandonado para sair na missão que Dumbledore me deixou? - ele a olhava intensamente.

Gina sorriu.

- Eu me vejo obrigada a perdoá-lo, Harry. - riu ela. - Porque eu amo você e... - ela olhou para baixo, passando a mão sobre o ventre. - Eu estou grávida.

- Você o quê? - ele quase gritou.

- Eu estou esperando um filho seu, Harry. Um menino.

E Harry estava em choque, sem saber o que dizer, sem conseguir acreditar que... _ele seria pai!_

- Mas você não estava tomando a poção contraceptiva? – balbuciou ele.

- Sim, eu estava, mas... eu não tomei no último mês em que namoramos, antes de você sumir.

- Por que, Gina?

- Porque eu queria ter certeza de que, se você não sobrevivesse a essa guerra, se por acaso você não voltasse pra mim... - e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. - Eu ainda assim teria um pedacinho seu comigo, para sempre.

- Gina... isso foi muito...

- Eu sei que foi irresponsabilidade da minha parte, eu sei! - interrompeu ela, quase gritando. - Mas eu amo você, eu não posso me imaginar vivendo sem você! E esta criança tem me dado forças para viver cada dia nesta casa sem você! - ela chorava.

Harry sorriu, levando a mão ao rosto de Gina, acariciando, puxando-a para si, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

- Eu amo você, também, Gina. Como pôde pensar que eu não voltaria pra você?

- Eu tive medo...

Ele riu, encostando a testa na dela, sentindo o perfume que se desprendia do corpo que ele tanto amava e que sentia saudades.

- Eu vou ser pai... não consigo acreditar nisso! - ria Harry.

- Eu sei como você se sente... é tão estranho pensar que tem uma criança aqui dentro de mim.

- Nosso filho... um menino! E já pensou em um nome, Gina?

- Sim... Albus, em homenagem ao Dumbledore. O que você acha?

- Eu gosto! Mas só Albus... parece tão pequeno... - murmurou Harry, pensando.

- O que você tem em mente, Harry?

- Vamos dar a ele o nome de dois dos maiores heróis dessa guerra que estamos prestes a vencer!

- Quanto otimismo, agora, Harry! - riu Gina.

- Essa notícia, essa bênção que você está me dando, Gina. Um filho. Me faz ter sede de vencer essa guerra, muito mais do que eu tinha antes!

- Certo. - ela ria. - E quanto ao nome do nosso filho?

- Severus. – disse Harry, sorrindo.

- O que? - Gina não entendeu.

- Albus Severus. Em homenagem a Dumbledore e Snape.

- Quer homenagear o Prof. Snape? - estranhou ela.

- Ele merece, Gina. De todos que já lutaram pela Ordem, ele é o que mais merece as homenagens... e agora ele está prestes a morrer lá em cima, por ter salvo a Mione. Você não concorda comigo?

- Eu acho que o nome é perfeito, Harry.

E eles ficaram a namorar na varanda, planejando o futuro.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Flor está de volta e Sev está muito mal...

Beijos para as lindas que revisaram rapidinho: **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Alice's Doll** e **Jaque**.

**REVIEWS**


	79. Morte?

****

Cap. 78 - Morte?

Florence acordou. Uma dor de cabeça terrível, um enjôo absurdo. Rolou na cama, batendo em um corpo frio. Abriu os olhos.

- Severus... – e, então, ela se lembrou do que acontecera, sentando na cama rapidamente, tonteando. Alguém dormia na poltrona do lado da cama. - Nick?

- Mãe! - ele acordou e veio ao seu encontro. - Como você está?

- Viva. E seu pai? - Nicholas desviou os olhos para o outro lado. Florence notou o rosto inchado e vermelho de choro dele. - Por Merlin, Nicholas Peverell Snape, me diga o que há com seu pai!

- Pomfrey disse que é... irreversível. - falou ele, a voz falhando.

- O que é irreversível? - desespero surgindo. - O que Severus tem?

- Um dano no sistema nervoso central ou no coração. Ela não soube precisar. – disse Nick, sem encarar a mãe.

- Não. - Florence se inclinou sobre o marido, acariciando o peito frio. - Não chegamos até aqui para você morrer! - ela beijou o rosto dele, os lábios frios, deitando a cabeça no peito dele, chorando.

- Sra. Snape... - Draco murmurou da cama em que estava.

Florence ergueu a cabeça e o viu.

- Draco? - ela foi até o menino. - Meu querido, como você está?

- Com dor...

- Quem o feriu? – Florence viu os ferimentos que cicatrizavam.

- Meu pai...

- Como é? – horrorizou-se ela. – Seu pai fez isso com você?

- Antes de sairmos de casa, ele me torturou e... - Draco sussurrava, a voz triste e cansada.

- Por quê?

- Ele estava batendo na mamãe e eu me pus na frente dele... e virei seu alvo. Então, quando Tia Bella o chamou, ele me forçou a ir com ele... durante a batalha, Shacklebolt me atingiu com uma Cruciatus e eu não mais suportei...

Florence estava olhando para o garoto, apavorada.

- Eu não quero mais voltar pra lá... por favor... - choramingou Draco. - Me deixe ficar com vocês... eu só me preocupo com minha mãe...

- Daremos um jeito de resgatar a Cissy... agora descanse, querido. - Florence beijou a testa do menino e o tapou.

- Florence. - Pomfrey entrou no quarto. - Você já está de pé...

- Me diga que há algo que você possa fazer por Severus... Poppy, por favor! - implorou Florence, sentando ao lado do marido pálido.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, querida... - Pomfrey se aproximou. - Seus filhos, sua sogra e sua nora estão no quarto ao lado. Eles ainda não sabem de nada. Achei que seria melhor se você contasse.

- Não será melhor de qualquer maneira... - Florence se inclinou novamente e beijou o marido, antes de levantar e sair do quarto, abraçada em Nicholas.

Muitas pessoas estavam no corredor. Já haviam descoberto que Snape estava ali, sabiam que ele estava morrendo.

Florence ignorou a todos, entrando no quarto em que os filhos a esperavam.

- Flor, o que está acontecendo? – Eileen veio até ela, preocupada.

Florence olhou para todos ali, seus filhos, sua nora, sua sogra e madrinha, sua família. Que estava perdendo seu membro mais importante, seu patriarca. Florence se abraçou em Eileen e chorou em desespero.

- Por Merlin, alguém me conte, por favor, o que está acontecendo? - pediu Eileen.

- Ele está morrendo. - murmurou Florence.

- Não!

- Papai está morrendo? - Elizabeth e Christopher gritaram juntos, a menina com a irmã no colo, que arregalou os olhinhos ao entender o que estava acontecendo. - Não!

- Eu não vou suportar... - Florence quase desmaiou, sendo amparada pelos filhos gêmeos.

- Querida, - Pomfrey entrara no quarto. - Você tem que se controlar. Comer alguma coisa.

- Não tenho fome...

- Pense em Lily-Rose e Stephen, querida. - continuou a medibruxa.

- Quem são eles? - perguntou Eileen.

- Estou grávida, madrinha, de gêmeos. – respondeu Florence.

- Por isso você sumiu! Quantos meses, Flor? – perguntou Eileen olhando para a barriga dela.

- Cinco, quase seis. Severus vai morrer sem saber que será pai... - Florence chorou mais, sendo abraçado pelos filhos que a rodearam.

- Mamãe, obedeça Pomfrey. Vamos descer à cozinha, você tem que comer. – pediu Elizabeth, controlando as lágrimas.

- Eu não quero descer, filha... está cheio de abutres ali no corredor, esperando seu pai morrer para comemorar. – disse Florence, brava.

- Nós desceremos com você, mamãe. - falou Elizabeth.

- Ninguém vai comemorar nada e viver pra contar. - rosnou Christopher, na melhor imitação de Snape, fazendo Florence sorrir tristemente.

* * *

E a família Snape desceu as escadas até a cozinha da Mansão Lupin.

Molly Weasley estava lá, com cara de quem chorara. Hermione também, abraçada em James, a menina ainda chorava. Harry veio abraçar Florence.

- Eu nunca gostei muito do Snape, mas desde que eu soube que ele era inocente eu nunca mais desejei que ele morresse... eu cheguei a imaginar como teria sido se eu fosse criado por vocês e... - ele tentava não chorar.

- Eu sei, Harry. Obrigada. - Florence abraçou o menino.

- Sempre admirei o Prof. Snape. Ele não merecia... - Hermione murmurou, chorando. - Ele me salvou!

Molly veio até Florence.

- Eu nem sei o que lhe dizer, minha querida. Não sei o que eu faria se Arthur morresse. - e a abraçou.

- Obrigada, Molly. Eu... gostaria de alguma coisa para comer, se não for incomodar.

- Um prato de sopa de carne, bem reforçado. Pomfrey me falou que você está grávida. - Molly tentou sorrir.

- Sim. - Florence sentou, os filhos em sua volta, Sophie sendo passada para seu colo, agarrando-se em seu pescoço.

Começaram a comer em silêncio. Quando uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir:

_"O que está acontecendo?"_

Florence levantou a cabeça e se virou, rapidamente, olhando para os filhos que, aparentemente, também tinha ouvido a voz de...

- Dumbledore! - espantou-se Florence, ele estava num dos quadros que tinha na cozinha, entre as duas janelas. - Mas... o que _você_ quer aqui? - vociferou ela.

_"O que aconteceu com Severus?"_ - perguntou Dumbledore, o semblante preocupado.

- Como se _você_ se importasse! - rosnou Florence.

_"Me importo, sim, Florence. Muito. E você sabe disso."_

- Ele está morrendo. E não há nada que possamos fazer... - ela gritava, em desespero.

_"Nada? O que houve?"_

- Nagini o mordeu. – disse James, sentando do lado da namorada.

_"Ele foi descoberto."_ - murmurou o quadro, compreendendo. - _"Danos irreversíveis?"_

- Sim. Se ele não morrer em 24hs, nunca mais acordará. Não sabemos se foi no coração ou no sistema nervoso central, mas de qualquer forma... – murmurou Florence.

_"Ele vai morrer."_ - Dumbledore respirou fundo. _"Florence, eu sei que você está desolada, triste, cansada... e eu sei que a culpa, em parte, é minha. Por isso, peço desculpas e quero que você aceite um presente."_

- Se isso fizer com que você volte para o maldito buraco de onde saiu. – rosnou Florence.

Dumbledore sorriu, compreensivo, e falou:

_"Antes de falecer, eu deixei instruções à Minerva... eu disse que sentia que minha morte se aproximava, coloquei a culpa deste sentimento em minha mão que enegrecia, e pedi que ela coletasse algo por mim, quando isso acontecesse, algo que seria de extrema importância para a luz na guerra. Pedi à ela que guardasse, sem jamais comentar com ninguém o meu pedido, este seria nosso segredo... vá até Minerva e diga que mandei que ela lhe entregasse o que coletou. Mas vá rápido!"_

- Como ela vai acreditar que foi você quem mandou ela me entregar tal coisa? – perguntou Florence.

_"Ninguém além de nós dois sabíamos da existência de tal segredo. Vá, agora!"_

- E isso poderá salvar Severus? - o coração de Florence começou a bater mais rápido.

_"Eu tenho fé que sim."_

- Nós vamos, mãe. – disseram Nick e James, levantando rapidamente e saindo da cozinha, entraram nas chamas da lareira, chamando: Hogwarts, diretoria Grifinória.

_"Espero que a Família Snape ainda tenha muito o que comemorar ao final desse pesadelo, Florence. O amor de você e Severus é uma das luzes de esperança dessa guerra."_

Florence não disse nada, nem mais olhou para Dumbledore.

* * *

Menos de dez minutos depois, os meninos reapareceram na cozinha, uma confusa McGonagall com eles.

- Dumbledore? - exclamou a professora.

_"Minerva. Tudo bom? Bem, entregue o que você coletou a meu pedido para Florence."_ – e McGonagall, ainda sem compreender o que o ex-diretor estava fazendo ali, passou uma pequena caixa para as mãos de Florence. Dumbledore olhou para Florence, sorrindo. _"Querida, faça seu marido beber o líquido que há no pequeno vidro aí dentro."_

- E o que é...? – perguntou Florence.

_"Você saberá."_ - e, com um sorriso, ele saiu pela moldura, o quadro ficando vazio.

* * *

Florence quase correu escada acima com a pequena caixa nas mãos, os filhos a amparando. Entraram todos dentro do quarto em que Snape estava. Elizabeth congelou na porta ao ver que Draco também estava ali.

- Entre, Liz. - disse Florence, percebendo a dor nos olhos da filha. - Ele está bem.

A menina sorriu para a mãe, triste, e foi até o pai, olhando rapidamente por mais duas vezes para o ex-namorado.

- Nick, James, ergam seu pai para que eu possa fazê-lo engolir o que quer que isso seja. - Florence retirara o vidrinho de um líquido transparente de dentro da caixinha.

Florence se aproximou de Snape, desarrolhando o vidro. Ao fazer isso, o líquido em seu interior transformou-se, tomando cor de ouro, e um som melodioso, lindo, tomou conta do ambiente.

- Fawkes... - murmurou Florence, com água nos olhos.

- A fênix de Dumbledore? - perguntou Elizabeth. - Isso é... são lágrimas de fênix?

- Não apenas isso... – Florence compreendeu. - São as últimas lágrimas que Fawkes chorou pela morte de seu dono! Há muitas lendas que falam sobre este líquido, falam sobre seu enorme poder, dizem ser tão poderoso que povos antigos se dirigem a ele como o Elixir da Ressurreição... - e ela tratou de despejar todo conteúdo dourado do vidro na garganta do marido que mal respirava.

Todos ficaram observando Snape, esperando que algo acontecesse. Qualquer coisa!

Passaram-se dez minutos e nada.

Meia hora.

Nada.

1h depois, Snape continuava da mesma maneira.

- Não adiantou... - Florence murmurou, deitando ao lado do marido, a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seus batimentos muito fracos, sentindo seu cheiro pelo que seria a última vez. James aumentou a cama e todos os filhos subiram ao redor dos pais. Elizabeth e James ao lado direito de Snape. Florence do lado esquerdo sendo abraçada por Nicholas. Christopher e Sophie deitados entre a mãe e o pai. E, assim, a família Snape adormeceu. Eileen na poltrona ao lado da cama, velando o sono de seu filho, afilhada e netos.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nem sei se devo dizer algo... bem, na primeira vez que postei a fic, muitas meninas brigaram comigo, pediram um milagre, que eu não matasse o Sev. Mas eu não sou nenhum tipo de deus, anjo ou fada (infelizmente). Portanto eu lhes dou apenas mais um plano mirabolante do amalucado velho, de quem eu realmente não gosto muito, mas ele serve para estes momentos em que precisamos que algo inusitado aconteça! Nada mais inusitado que Albus Dumbledore: ex-diretor de Hogwarts, gay, apaixonado por Grindewald, amante de boliche e revistas trouxas sobre tricô.

rsrsrs

DIGAM-ME: o que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Hein?

Pois eu acho que Florence terá uma grande surpresa no próximo capítulo!

**Hatake KaguraLari: **não curto crepúsculo, nem um pouco, li e detestei, portanto prefiro mil vezes o Albus Severus à Renesmee. James nasceu primeiro. Florence, assim como eu, daria a vida por quem ama, isso é incrível.

**Jaque: **na série é primeiro o James, mas eu não podia pôr mais um James nessa história! rsrs

**MilyTiete:** e a tensão continua... Sev tá de mal à pior, e as coisas só se complicarão!

**Alice's Doll:** eu não sou má! rsrs ok,ok, sou sim, eu sei! Sev ainda ta mal, mas no próximo capítulo as coisas melhorarão um pouquinho pra piorar de novo! O Sev não morre nas minhas fics, não pretendo matá-lo, nunca!

**Coraline D. Snape:** agora acho que só haverão grandes diferenças mais pro final da fic. E eu pensarei mesmo em escrever uma James/Mione, o casal é fofo demais e Flor e Sev aparecerão na fic.

**Buubaa:** Sev sofrerá muito ainda... a história se complicará muuito daqui pra frente, estamos a 11 capítulos do epílogo, e muita água ainda vai rolar. Sangue também!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	80. Dor e Alívio

****

Cap. 79 - Dor e Alívio

Snape percebeu que era Lupin quem o carregava e depositava numa cama, ele estava meio consciente. Sentia muita dor. Dor por todo o corpo, dor na alma. Dor pra cacete. Já estava acostumado a receber repetidas _Cruciatus_ e suportava com tranquilidade os espasmos dolorosos que permaneciam por até três dias após, mas nada em sua vida o havia preparado para aquilo. Seus pulmões queimavam ao mínimo ar que neles entrava. Sua cabeça girava, uma enxaqueca dos diabos. Seus miolos pareciam ter virado gelatina quente.

Ouviu quando Florence entrou no quarto, pode registrar seu perfume. Sentiu ela se inclinar sobre si, os lábios sobre o local onde Nagini o mordera. E a dor foi suavizando, dando lugar a uma fraqueza. E ele desmaiou antes que a esposa desabasse em seu peito.

* * *

Ele acordara, não soube dizer quanto tempo depois.

Não que tenha realmente se juntado ao mundo dos vivos novamente, os olhos mantinham-se fechados, pois até mesmo erguer as pálpebras lhe parecia um esforço sem tamanho - mas sua consciência retornara.

Podia sentir que estava sozinho no quarto, agora.

Lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido Florence lhe pedindo para não morrer.

Então, ele estava morrendo?

Não sabia dizer.

Não sentia mais tanta dor quanto antes, mas podia perceber que seus batimentos estavam fracos, sua respiração curta.

Sim, pelo jeito ele estava morrendo.

E estava consciente.

E não tinha ideia do quê fazer!

Ouvira Madame Pomfrey dizendo aos seus filhos que se ele não morresse dentro de 24hs, não acordaria mais e pediu a todos os santos em que os trouxas acreditam, a todas as entidades elementares, pediria às malditas fadas e aos duendes idiotas - se pudessem ajudar em alguma coisa -, para que fosse a primeira opção, que ele morresse logo. Ele sabia que o veneno era de efeito degenerativo e, se ele não morresse, tinha certeza de que Florence jamais aceitaria realizar eutanásia.

Aparentemente, suas preces foram ouvidas.

Estava cansado, nem se mexera e estava morto de cansaço.

Dormiu.

* * *

Acordou, sem abrir os olhos, como antes. Apenas sua consciência despertara. Um desconforto no peito, uma falta de ar, um formigamento pelo corpo.

_"Então, estou morrendo mesmo."_

Podia sentir Florence deitada em seu peito e mãozinhas pequenas segurando as suas.

_"Sophie." _

Ouvia uns barulhos que pareciam roncos.

_"Nick e Jamie."_

Sentia outros cabelos cacheados, de um cheiro que não era o de Florence, à sua direita.

_"Liz."_

E um corpo pequeno encostado ao lado do seu, a cabeça deitada em sua barriga.

_"Christopher."_.

Sua família estava ali, ao seu lado, envolvendo-o, abraçando-o.

Sentiu vontade de chorar.

Seu coração bateria mais rápido, se não estivesse morrendo.

Mas este bateu!

Dolorosamente. Um grito ficando preso em sua garganta seca. Seu coração acelerara feito louco. Seus pulmões berraram por oxigênio e ele respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos, assustado, com muita dor.

Na penumbra em que estava o quarto, pode ver todos ali. Sua esposa, seus filhos, sua mãe sentada numa poltrona, ao lado da cama.

Então, não morrera? E, pelo jeito, não morreria. Pelo menos, não hoje.

Seu coração se normalizava, sua respiração não mais queimava suas entranhas. Ainda sentia dor, mas nada além do que já estava acostumado. Tentou mexer os dedos das mãos, conseguiu. Tentou erguer a mão para retirar os cachos dos rostos de sua esposa e filha, mas não conseguiu. Grunhiu de dor, a voz arranhando sua garganta seca.

* * *

Florence sentiu o peito do marido subir e descer rapidamente e ouviu um barulho. Abriu os olhos. Negros a encaravam, um tanto assustados.

- Severus? - Florence se ergueu um pouco na cama, esfregando os olhos, sem acreditar no que via. - Você está...? Você não...? - ela chorou, beijando os lábios finos dele, milhares de vezes. - Acordem! Todos! - gritou ela.

- O que foi, mãe? - levantou Elizabeth, sonolenta, abrindo os olhos. - Pai? - e ela se atirou sobre ele, acordando aos irmãos que também abraçaram Snape, que gemeu de dor, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Meu filho! - gritou Eileen, levantando da poltrona, vindo até a cama.

James levantou, secando as lágrimas do rosto, dizendo:

- Vou chamar Pomfrey! E trazer algo pro papai comer! - e ele saiu do quarto, ventando, o irmão gêmeo o seguiu, espalhando pela Ordem que Snape não morrera e não morreria tão cedo!

* * *

Draco Malfoy já estava melhor. Ele dividia um quarto na Mansão Lupin com Nicholas e James. E Elizabeth o evitava. O menino fizera diversas tentativas de conversar com ela, mas nenhuma surtiu efeito.

Estavam os três homens no quarto, agora.

James jogava videogame, Nicholas lia um livro e Draco estava deitado na cama, apenas fitando o teto.

- O que você tanto quer com a minha irmã, Draco? - perguntou James.

- Eu? Nada. – murmurou Draco.

- Não minta, cara. Já percebemos que você a cerca. – disse James.

- E ela sempre sai quando você entra em qualquer lugar... - comentou Nicholas.

- Ela não te quer, cara, te liga. - continuou James.

- Mas eu ainda a amo. - murmurou Draco, sentando na cama.

- _Ainda_? - perguntaram juntos os gêmeos.

- Do que tu tá falando? - perguntou James, ele pausou o jogo e se virou para o loiro.

Nicholas colocou o livro de lado e também se aproximou de Draco.

- Nós... já namoramos. - a voz tremeu, quando Draco percebeu que estava cercado por duas miniaturas do padrinho.

- Já namoraram? Como? - quis entender Nicholas.

- Por quase um ano... sua mãe nos encobriu, ela diz que Liz e eu somos algo como predestinados...

- _Predestinados_? Você e Liz? - perguntou James, indignado.

- É.

- Cara, se meu pai souber disso, ele vai te esfolar vivo. - disse Nick, sério.

- Eu mesmo poderia te matar, Malfoy. - rosnou James. - Se você magoar minha irmã, eu _vou_ te matar.

- Então, já pode me matar. Porque acha que ela não fala comigo? - disse Draco, ríspido.

James levantou da cadeira e foi em direção ao Draco. Nicholas se pôs entre eles.

- James, mamãe disse que eles são predestinados. E ela nunca errou, cara. - disse Nick, sério.

James respirou fundo, olhando do irmão para Draco, furioso.

- Você está avisado, Malfoy. - James apontou para Draco e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Florence estava sentada na cama, olhando para o marido com cara de boba, os olhos molhados de lágrimas. Agora, a pequena Sophie dormia no colo do pai, que conseguira sentar com a ajuda dos filhos.

Snape olhou para Florence, interrogativamente, um sorriso de canto e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_"O que está olhando, Sra. Snape?"_

Ela riu, lendo seus pensamentos.

- Eu amo você, Sev. - acariciou o rosto dele. - Não sei o que seria de nós sem você.

Mas ele endureceu o rosto.

_"Por que você sumiu? Você tinha prometido nunca me abandonar."_

Florence respirou fundo.

- Eu fui embora porque eu tive um motivo, Sev. Eu descobri que estou grávida. - ela ergueu a blusa larga que usava e acariciou o ventre, Snape olhou para barriga proeminente, os olhos brilhando. - De cinco meses, gêmeos.

_"Gêmeos?"_

- Exatamente. - Florence sorriu. - Um casal desta vez, Lily-Rose e Stephen... como uma vez combinamos que seriam os nomes... eu não podia ficar ao seu lado, se alguém descobrisse... - ela respirou fundo, acariciando o ventre. - Eu levei os mais novos comigo por precaução. Estive este tempo todo na França, e me correspondia toda a semana com Nick.

_"Eu sei disso."_

A porta do quarto foi aberta.

- Então, vaso ruim realmente é difícil de quebrar, não? - falou Pomfrey, entrando no quarto. - Como ele está, Florence?

- Aparentemente, muito bem. Não fala, mas está totalmente lúcido, sem perda de memória nem nada.

- Certo, pode me dar licença, querida? – pediu Pomfrey. - E leve a pequena Sophie com você, para que eu possa examiná-lo. - Florence se afastou da cama, com a filha adormecida nos braços, e a medibruxa começou a passar a varinha sobre Snape. - Muito bom! - comentou ao terminar. - Os danos, quaisquer que tenham sido, não mais existem. E, se tivermos sorte, continuaremos sendo poupados da língua ferina dele por, pelo menos, mais dois dias. - Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. A medibruxa riu. - É a melhor sensação do mundo: posso xingar você e tudo o que recebo serão olhares tortos. - Pomfrey sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a de Snape. - É muito bom tê-lo de volta, Severus. - ele assentiu com a cabeça. Pomfrey se virou para Florence. - Faça uma massagem nas extremidades para ativar a circulação, Florence, e em poucas horas ele deve retomar os movimentos. MAS, - Pomfrey olhou para ele novamente. - Eu não quero ver o senhor fora desta cama pelos próximos 2 dias!

Snape a encarou, debochado, desafiador.

- Pode deixar, Poppy. Nem que eu tenha que amarrá-lo. - falou Florence olhando feio para o marido.

- E nós ajudaremos. - falou James, entrando com os irmãos e uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos.

- E nada de... ahm... _exercícios físicos_ por uma semana... se é que vocês me entendem. - disse Pomfrey, olhando de Florence para Snape.

Ele olhou para a medibruxa, indignado que ela estivesse fazendo comentários sobre sua vida sexual tão displicentemente!

- Certo, Poppy. Nada de esforços por uma semana! - disse Florence, rindo da indignação do marido.

* * *

Florence fez as massagens que Pomfrey lhe dissera e Snape pode tomar café sozinho, sentado na cama. Elizabeth sentada de um lado, Christopher do outro. A menina roubou um pedaço de bolo do prato do pai e recebeu um olhar que faria Neville Longbottom se mijar e desmaiar, mas a menina nem ligou. Na segunda vez em que a filha foi roubar comida de seu prato, Snape lhe deu um tapinha nas mãos, em brincadeira, e foi a vez dela lhe dirigir um dos olhares que ele criara. Snape sorriu e beijou a cabeça da filha. Christopher se aproveitou da situação e roubou um sanduíche, tendo os cabelos despenteados pelo pai.

Ao olhar para a porta, Florence viu que Harry, Rony e Hermione observavam a cena que se desenrolava no quarto, atônitos.

- Entrem. - falou Florence.

- Não queremos incomodar. - começou Hermione.

- Apenas queremos saber se o senhor está bem. - perguntou Harry, olhando para Snape, que o encarava como se o mundo tivesse enlouquecido desde que quase morrera.

- Ele está ótimo, Harry. Só está sem voz, mas esta voltará em um dia ou menos. Obrigado por se preocuparem. - Florence abraçou os três e fechou a porta quando saíram.

* * *

- Cara, vocês viram o mesmo que eu? - perguntou Rony.

- Eu vi. Snape deve ser um ótimo pai. - comentou Harry, encarando a porta fechada. - Nunca pensei que eu diria isso, mas deve ser um orgulho ser filho dele.

- Com certeza. - continuou Hermione. - Eles o amam tanto...

- E ele merece, Mione. - falou Harry. - Ele se arriscou para te salvar.

- Eu sei, Harry. Serei grata a ele por toda a vida.

- Certo, eu concordo que ele tenha salvo você, Mione! Me lembre de agradecer a ele por isso. Mas o que há com vocês dois? - Rony olhava para os amigos, como se eles tivessem virado girafas. - É do Snape que estamos falando! O morcegão!

- Estranho, não é?

- Totalmente, Harry. - concordou Hermione. - Mas ele arriscou a vida dele pela minha honra, pela minha vida. Você tem muita sorte de ter Florence como madrinha... poderá morar com eles, quando a guerra acabar.

- Eu sei. Gosto muito dela. Ficaria muito triste, de verdade, se Snape morresse, não só porque temos muito que agradecê-lo e pedir desculpas... ele poderia ter sido um pai pra mim... se eles tivessem me criado. - falou Harry, sorrindo levemente para a amiga. - Mas você também faz parte da família Snape. - ele olhou para a amiga, rindo. - Gina me contou que você será a futura Sra. James Snape...

- O que? - berrou Rony, em choque.

- Só você não sabia disso, Rony! - disse Harry, rindo da cara do amigo.

- Não me incomoda, Harry. - disse Hermione, corando. - Ainda bem que o pior não aconteceu com o Prof. Snape.

- É, a morte dele destruiria Florence - concordou Harry.

- Ela superaria. - disse Rony, olhando para Hermione sem acreditar que ela estava de caso com um Snape. – Eu não acredito...

- Não, Rony. Eles são ligados pelo Encantamento. Florence poderia morrer se Snape morresse. - explicou Hermione, ignorando o que o amigo dizia.

- Nossa... – disse Rony, ainda sem acreditar, e o estômago dele roncou. - Vamos tomar café? Tô morrendo de fome.

Hermione rolou os olhos perante a profundidade emocional do amigo e seguiu para as escadas.

- Rony, você não tem jeito... vamos descer. - riu Harry.

E os três foram para a cozinha.

* * *

Florence não saiu do lado do marido, nem por um segundo sequer.

Ele dormia acariciando seu ventre, falando baixinho, rouco, com os filhos, enquanto sua voz não voltava por completo.

* * *

**2 dias depois...**

Florence saía do banho, envolta numa toalha, secando os cabelos.

- Todos querem saber do seu estado de saúde, Severus. - ela sorria.

- De _traidor desgraçado_, virei o _herói incompreendido_. - ele rosnou, rouco.

- Não reclame. - Florence sentou ao lado dele, na cama, recebendo olhares maliciosos. - Mas era só o que me faltava, há dois dias achei que perderia você e agora está pensando em se matar? Nem pensar. Nada de sexo por uma semana, lembra?

- Duvido... - ele passou a mão sobre o membro que já endurecia, olhando para ela, faminto.

- Eu também. - suspirou ela. - Mas, enquanto você não colocar as mãos em mim, eu conseguirei me controlar.

- E se eu te pegar? – Snape provocou.

- Aí... eu serei obrigada a estuporá-lo. – disse Florence, séria.

Ele emburrou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Florence riu e deixou a toalha cair no chão, só para tentá-lo.

Snape acompanhou os movimentos da esposa até o roupeiro, comendo-a com os olhos. Ela se inclinou para pegar uma calcinha na gaveta inferior do armário e ele aproveitou, saiu da cama, devagar, e a agarrou por trás.

- Peguei... - ele beijou seu pescoço, apertando-a contra seu corpo, ela tremeu em seus braços.

Snape desceu uma mão pelo corpo nu dela, virando-a de frente para si, mergulhando em verdes escuros brilhantes de desejo e felicidade.

- Você está enorme para cinco meses... - murmurou ele, passando a mão sobre o ventre da esposa.

- Eu sei... cheguei a perguntar para Pomfrey se não seriam três bebês, mas ela me garantiu que não. Lily e Stephen serão maiores que Nick e James.

Snape se inclinou e beijou a barriga dela, tornando a ficar em pé, tomando os lábios da esposa, apaixonadamente, com todo o desejo que ele sentia por ela. Florence respondeu tão faminta quanto ele, puxando-o mais contra si, a pressão do membro rígido em seu quadril emitindo um golpe de desejo através dela. Snape a levou até a cama, deitando ao seu lado, afagando-a, tocando-a por inteiro. Ele desceu as mãos pelo corpo dela, beijando-a, fazendo-a arder de desejo... Florence gemeu, olhando em pretos, se colocando de quatro. Snape deu aquele sorrisinho sexy e entendeu o recado, se colocando de joelhos atrás dela, deslizando para dentro dela, segurando-a pelos quadris, controlando os movimentos. Florence empurrou mais os quadris para trás, permitindo total acesso. Snape levou uma mão à frente dela, afagando-a sobre o clitóris enquanto a penetrava com mais força, mais ritmado. Os gemidos dela aumentavam de intensidade a cada estocada, até que ele a sentiu se fechar sobre seu membro. Com um gemido rouco, ele se juntou a ela, sentindo imediatamente o que Pomfrey quisera dizer: estava morto de cansaço. Se atirou na cama, arfando. Florence se preocupou.

- O que houve, Severus? O que você está sentindo? - perguntou ela, a respiração ainda irregular.

- Eu estou... muito cansado... - ele arfava violentamente. - Entendi porque você disse antes... sem sexo...

- Eu disse que não podíamos! Está sentindo alguma dor? - Florence estava muito preocupada.

- Não, Flor... só preciso dormir... - ele sorriu e a puxou de encontro ao peito.

- Você está bem, mesmo?

- Estou ótimo... não se preocupe...

- Impossível não me preocupar... - ela aninhou a cabeça sob o queixo dele, respirando o cheiro que dele desprendia. - Eu amo você, Sev... - lágrimas rolaram.

- Não chore, Flor...

- Achei que ia te perder... nunca mais nos dê um susto desses, Sev... por favor... eu amo você.

- Eu te amo, Florence Peverell Snape. Você é minha mulher e eu jamais a abandonarei... desculpa ter assustado vocês... nunca mais sairei do seu lado... quando eu fui retomando a consciência, meu maior medo era o de não poder mais proteger você e as crianças... de ficar vegetativo, ou algo assim... eu senti quando vocês dormiram ao meu redor... e temi nunca mais poder vê-los.

- Mas você está de volta... - Florence olhou em pretos, apaixonadamente. - Eu morreria sem você.

Snape a tomou os lábios, carinhosamente, olhando em verdes.

- Amo você... - murmurou ele, antes de cair no sono, segurando-a contra si.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** espero que agora todo mundo esteja muito feliz comigo!

**Milena Guevara:** hey, Sev merece sofrer sim... esqueceu tudo o que ele fez a Flor sofrer?

**Lari SL:** O.O você por aqui? Não quer entrar e tomar uma xícara de café? srsr Sumida! A fic realmente virou de pernas pro ar desde que você desapareceu! 'Brigada pelos elogios! Não suma mais!

**MilyTiete:** meninas vocês estão esquecendo de tudo o que o Sev fez a Flor passar! Ele merece sofrer! E haverá mais problemas pela frente! Mais uma pequena batalha se dará antes da batalha final!

E beijos também para **Hatake KaguraLari** e **Jaque** que também revisaram!

**REVIEWS!**


	81. Readaptação

**Cap. 80 - Readaptação**

Madrugada.

Sophie chorava. Florence levantou, indo até o berço pegar a pequena, levando-a para a cama junto com ela e Snape. Sophie deitou entre eles, cessando o choro, adormecendo quase imediatamente, a cabecinha no peito do pai.

* * *

Florence acordou cedo, se vestiu e desceu para a cozinha, para preparar a bandeja de café para o marido.

- Bom dia, Molly. - cumprimentou ela.

- Bom dia, Florence... como está Severus?

- Muito melhor, desde ontem. - ela ajeitava os pratos sobre a bandeja. - Ele já está falando, quase normalmente.

Molly respirou fundo, antes de falar:

- Você já sabe sobre a Gina, não é? Sobre a gravidez?

- Sim. Ela veio me falar, logo que não suportou guardar mais o segredo. – Florence se virou para Molly.

- Eu não entendo por quê ela demorou tanto para me falar...

- Ela tinha medo da sua reação, Molly.

- Ela foi tão irresponsável, Florence... se você-sabe-quem descobrir, será o fim da minha menina!

- Não permitiremos que isso vaze, Molly. Eu contei apenas a Severus e ele falou que, se necessário for, buscaremos um lugar para esconder Gina.

- Eu tenho tanto medo...

- Eu te entendo. Eu tenho medo por meus filhos também. Se meu pai descobrir sobre eles...

- Mas quem contaria sobre seus filhos? Somente nós da Ordem sabemos sobre eles.

- É, mas me preocupa o fato de Shacklebolt saber... não consigo confiar nele. – disse Florence.

- Kingsley faz parte da Ordem, Florence. Ele jamais nos trairia. – disse Molly, confiante.

- Será?

- Bom dia, Florence. - disse Hermione, entrando na cozinha.

As duas mulheres pararam com a conversa séria, Florence voltou sua atenção para a bandeja e Hermione.

- Oi, Hermione. Como você está? – cumprimentou Florence.

- Bem... ainda superando as lembranças daquela noite... - murmurou a menina, se abraçando.

- Eu sei, Severus me contou o que aconteceu...

- Eu não queria que ele fosse descoberto... - desabafou Hermione, num sussurro. - ...eu não queria que Prof. Snape sofresse, nem qualquer um da sua família, Florence... - e começou a chorar.

- Não, minha querida, não chore! - Florence foi até ela, a abraçando. - Eu sei que você não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, mas não se culpe! Não é culpa sua!

- Mas se ele tivesse deixado que eles me levassem, nada teria acontecido...

- Shh... - interrompeu Florence. - Severus jamais permitiria que você fosse estuprada, Hermione! Ele não assistiria a isso e ficaria de braços cruzados! Eu conheço meu marido...

- Eu sou muito grata a ele... mas, ainda assim, me sinto culpada. Ele podia ter morrido!

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei. - Florence suspirou, afastando o pensamento funesto que surgira. - Mas saiba que ele estava consciente de que poderia morrer, ao salvá-la, e mesmo assim, não hesitou em fazê-lo. Portanto, não se culpe mais! - Florence olhou para Hermione, sorrindo, calma, como olharia para uma filha. - Me promete?

- S-sim... - Hermione sorriu, fracamente, secando as lágrimas.

- _Viemos buscá-lo_! - elas ouviram os gritos vindo da sala.

E as três mulheres correram até lá.

- Você! - gritou Shacklebolt, apontando para Florence. - Eu sei que Snape ainda está aqui! Sei que ele não morreu! E o pirralho Malfoy também está aqui! Viemos prendê-los!

- Você também sabe que meu marido é inocente! - disse Florence, olhando-o, séria. - E Draco é uma criança.

- Nada muda o fato de serem ambos comensais da morte! E Snape matou Dumbledore! NADA mudará isso!

- Dumbledore pediu para morrer, Kingsley, nós todos sabemos! - disse Lupin, se aproximando de Shacklebolt.

- Prove! É a palavra deles contra a de alguém que não está mais aqui para se defender! Além do mais, nada muda o fato de que foi Snape quem levantou a varinha contra Dumbledore! E houveram outras tantas mortes, das quais eu sei que ele esteve envolvido! Como os envenenamentos nas pequenas vilas trouxas ao redor de Londres! - Kingsley gritava.

- Não vou negar. - disse Florence. - Sei que meu marido esteve envolvido nesses envenenamentos. Assim como sei que ninguém aqui gosta dele. E isso não importa, Severus nunca pediu para que nenhum de vocês gostasse dele! Mas, alguma vez, nesses mais de 15 anos que meu marido trabalha como espião, alguém já perguntou, uma única vez, se ele estava bem? Se ele estava machucado, ou sofrendo? Se ele precisava de alguma coisa? Não! Não importava quantas provas Severus lhes desse de que estava ao lado de Dumbledore! Vocês nunca acreditaram! - Florence gritava, revoltada. Ela pausou, olhando para Shacklebolt e os outros três aurores que ele trouxera para levar Snape. - Não julguem meu marido, nenhum de vocês aqui tem o direito de julgá-lo! Devem suas malditas vidas a ele!

- O quê? - berrou Kingsley.

- Quem tem se arriscado esses anos todos para que vocês, mantidos tão seguros dentro do Ministério, tirassem suas bundas de suas confortáveis cadeiras e soubessem, exatamente, onde e quando e quantos comensais estariam em um ataque? - ironizou ela. Ninguém disse nada. – Eu respondo: Severus! Portanto, calem suas malditas bocas. - Florence terminou num rosnado, se sentindo tonta, desmaiando.

- Florence! - Hermione correu até ela, sendo seguida por Harry, ambos amparando-a, antes que ela caísse no chão.

- Mas o quê está acontecendo aqui? - rosnou Snape, furioso, descendo as escadas, até Florence, olhando para os aurores, sendo seguido pelos filhos gêmeos, Elizabeth e Draco.

- O que _vocês_ fizeram? - gritaram os gêmeos juntos, conjurando um sofá, deitando Florence.

Snape avançava para Shacklebolt, sem querer explicações. Ele não precisava de explicações! Ele queria apenas ver aqueles malditos aurores imbecis mortos! Começando por Kingsley.

- Ninguém fez nada, Severus! - falou Lupin, se colocando entre Snape e Kingsley. - Florence se descontrolou e desmaiou...

- O que ele fez para que ela se descontrolasse? - Snape quase gritava, apesar da voz rouca, ainda fraca. - Florence está grávida! Ela não pode ter fortes emoções!

- Por que não? - gritou Shacklebolt, provocativo. - Ela pode perder o seu filho? Pois eu digo que perca! Um Snape a menos no mundo!

Todos se calaram.

Tensão opressora no ar. A família Snape olhava para Shacklebolt, fúria nos olhos, assim como a maioria dos presentes. Snape deu um passo à frente, levando a mão à varinha. Kingsley havia ido longe demais. Lupin continuou entre os dois homens.

- Saia da minha frente, Remus. - rosnou Snape.

- Severus...

- Não, eu não quero ouvir seus malditos conselhos, não agora. Vou fazer o auror imbecil se calar. Saia da minha frente.

- Não, eu não posso deixar que você o mate, Severus! Você já tem acusações demais sobre suas costas! Não faça isso. - Lupin olhava para Snape, sério. - Eu estou te pedindo, como um amigo, por favor, não o mate.

- Pai. - chamou Elizabeth. Snape a olhou. - Não faça isso... mamãe vai ficar bem.

Ele respirou fundo, observando que a filha se abraçava a Draco Malfoy, tentando impedir-se de ver o que quer que viesse a acontecer ali. Snape andou até Elizabeth, beijando-a na testa, abraçando-a e a afastando dos braços de Draco.

- Você está certa, Liz. - murmurou ele. Olhou para os gêmeos. - Tragam sua mãe para o quarto. - e olhou para Lupin. - Remus, chame Pomfrey, por favor.

- Sim, Severus. - assentiu ele.

E Kingsley continuou a esbravejar contra Lupin. Acabando por ser nocauteado e imobilizado por Molly, Fred e Jorge Weasley.

* * *

E Nick e James carregaram Florence para o quarto, deitando-a na cama. Snape sentou ao lado da esposa, percebendo o sangue nas calças dela.

- Onde está a maldita Pomfrey? - rosnava ele, preocupação o consumindo.

E a medibruxa apareceu nas chamas da lareira.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Pomfrey, se aproximando da cama, correndo a varinha sobre Florence.

- Me diga você! - gritou Snape.

- Posso ver que sua voz voltou, criatura insuportável!

Snape bufou.

Elizabeth segurou a mão dele.

- Mamãe vai ficar bem, pai... - disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Snape não respondeu, apenas abraçou a filha. Eles ficaram olhando para Pomfrey, apreensivos.

A medibruxa parou de analisar Florence e se virou para eles.

- Remus me falou que ela desmaiou porque se alterou... – Pomfrey respirou fundo, o semblante preocupado. - Ela está grávida de gêmeos, e você deve saber que isso requer cuidados em dobro! Como pôde permitir que ela se alterasse, Severus?

- Está dizendo que a culpa é _minha_! Eu quis matar Kingsley, mas Remus me impediu! - rosnou ele.

- Kingsley? _Ele_ a fez se alterar?

- Sim. Como ela está? E os bebês? - perguntou Snape, exasperado.

- Eles estão bem. O sangramento foi mínimo... mas ela vai precisar de repouso. Muito repouso. Eu aconselho tirar Florence daqui... afastá-la da guerra. Mais um estresse como esse e os bebês não sobreviverão...

- Não... - murmurou Elizabeth.

- Eu não tenho para onde levá-la, Pomfrey... eu fui descoberto. Nenhum lugar além da Ordem é seguro para nós. - e Snape indicou sua família.

- Então... rezemos que esta guerra acabe o mais cedo possível. Florence não suportará outra situação como a de hoje, Severus. – murmurou Pomfrey.

- Mamãe corre risco de morrer? - perguntou Christopher, chorando.

- Não, Chris... - mentiu Elizabeth, abraçando o irmão, olhando para o pai, procurando a confirmação do que dizia, mas Snape não fez qualquer movimento que mostrasse que a menina não estava mentindo.

- Eu vou indo, Severus. Me chame, para o que precisar. - disse Pomfrey, triste, indo em direção à lareira, pegando pó de Floo e entrando nas chamas. - Hogwarts, Ala Hospitalar! - e as chamas a consumiram.

A família Snape se manteve em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas observando Florence deitada na cama, pálida e imóvel.

* * *

Era hora do almoço.

Snape desceu à cozinha para pegar um prato de sopa para a esposa. Pomfrey havia pedido que ele não permitisse que Florence ficasse sem se alimentar por mais de três horas. Ao chegar à sala, Lupin veio ao seu encontro.

- Como ela está, Severus?

- O que quer que eu diga? - rosnou Snape.

- A verdade. - pediu Lupin, percebendo que não podia ser nada bom.

- Mal. Ela corre o risco de perder os gêmeos... preciso protegê-la, pensar em algum lugar seguro para levá-la.

- Aqui você está seguro, meu amigo. – disse Lupin.

- É muito _óbvio _que minha família e eu estamos aqui, Remus. - disse Snape, abatido. - Será o primeiro lugar que atacarão...

- Estamos protegidos por um Segredo aqui, Severus. - lembrou-lhe.

- Que pode ser facilmente descoberto! Quantas pessoas sabem que a sua casa é a sede da Ordem? No mínimo umas trinta, Remus!

- Você está certo. Mas devemos confiar uns nos outros, senão...

- Dumbledore confiava em mim, Remus. - interrompeu Snape.

- Não ouse se julgar, Severus! Você, de todos que eu conheço, fez mais pela luz nesses anos do que todos os membros da Ordem juntos! – exclamou Lupin.

- E veja onde eu cheguei! Matei o único homem que acreditou em mim, quando me arrependi, o único amigo que eu tive na vida! Minha família está em perigo, minha esposa corre risco de sofrer um aborto que poderá levá-la à morte e eu estou completamente inútil para a Ordem! - exasperou-se Snape.

Lupin o olhou, percebendo o desespero.

- Você está errado, Severus. Dumbledore não é seu único amigo. – disse Lupin.

- Ah, claro, você e eu sempre estivemos ao lado um do outro. - ironizou.

- Sei que não fomos amigos no passado, mas parece que estamos no mesmo barco. Todos meus amigos também morreram. Também tenho alguém que depende de mim, agora... – murmurou Lupin.

- O que você quer dizer? - Snape não entendera.

- Dora... ela está grávida.

- Meus parabéns, Remus. - cumprimentou-o.

- Isso está me deixando nervoso pra caramba, para falar a verdade... - ele sorriu de canto.

- Eu sei como se sente. - concordou Snape.

- Não é só a coisa de ser pai é... eu tenho dúvidas a respeito da licantropia... se meu filho nascer com essa maldição eu...

- Remus, você tem tomado a Mata-Cão que lhe mando? – perguntou Snape.

- Sempre.

- E, me perdoe a indiscrição, em qual momento lunar ocorreu a concepção?

- Lua nova. – respondeu Remus, depois de pensar um pouco.

- Momento em que você está mais humano do que lupino. Acredito, portanto, que seus temores não tem fundamento.

- Mesmo? - Lupin respirou fundo, sorrindo.

- Sim. – confirmou Snape.

- Bem... obrigado por tirar essa dúvida da minha cabeça, Severus! - ele esticou a mão para Snape. - Eu lhe ofereço a minha amizade, é tudo o que eu tenho para oferecer e ambos estamos precisando de um amigo.

- Eu me vejo obrigado a aceitar, Remus. - e eles apertaram as mãos.

* * *

Snape voltou ao quarto com uma bandeja com pães, suco e o prato de sopa. Florence já estava acordada, conversando com Elizabeth. Na porta, ele pode ouvir uma conversa que o fez enfurecer-se:

_"- Liz, Draco não teve escolha... mas agora ele está conosco._

_- Eu sei, mãe, mas ele podia ter fugido, podia ter vindo morar com a gente, não precisava ter se tornado comensal! ... Ele não me ama tanto quanto diz amar._

_- Ele está sofrendo muito, filha. Sei que ele está tentando conversar com você. Escute o que ele tem a lhe dizer..._

_- Ah, mãe... não sei se posso..."_

E Snape abriu a porta, a conversa cessou. Ele olhou para o rosto da esposa, pálida e abatida, as mãos sobre o ventre distendido, e não teve coragem de pedir-lhe explicações sobre aquela história de Elizabeth e Draco. Mais tarde falaria com a filha.

* * *

Elizabeth estava caminhando pelo belíssimo pátio da Mansão Lupin. Podia perceber que alguém a seguia. Temia que fosse Draco, ao mesmo tempo que queria que fosse.

- Liz...

- James? - ela parou e se virou. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Mamãe piorou?

- Não... eu apenas fiquei sabendo de uma história. - James a olhou, sério.

- Nossa, você parece muito com o papai, quando está sério... - comentou Elizabeth, com certo tom de riso na voz.

- Draco me contou. - James disse, sem sorrir.

- Ah... - ela baixou a cabeça. - Ele lhe contou... – o tom mudou de riso para melancólico.

- Então, é verdade? Vocês realmente...?

- Se namoramos? Sim.

- E vocês são predestinados? – perguntou James, preocupado.

- Sim.

- Como pode ter certeza, Elizabeth?

- Sabe aquelas coisas que a mamãe conta que sempre sentiu com o papai? O calor, o toque macio e perfeito da pele, o cheiro, o beijo...

- Certo. - interrompeu James. - Sem detalhes. Não preciso saber o que o Malfoy fazia com a minha irmã.

- Você nunca sentiu isso, Jamie? - Elizabeth sorriu, leve. - Com a Mione?

- Por que quer saber? - ele sorriu, levemente, corando.

- Ah, só curiosidade. Fala, Jamie!

Ele respirou fundo e falou:

- Sim, eu daria tudo pela felicidade da Mione... eu a amo.

- E quanto aquelazinha lá do bar? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Quem?

- Não se faça de desentendido, James! Nick me falou que você sempre foi ligadaço nela... Rosmerta, acho que é o nome.

- Ah... não posso negar que ela é muito gostosa... – ele sorriu, safado. - Mas sei que papai vai me matar se eu chegar a encostar nela.

- Mamãe já vai ter acabado com a sua raça muito antes de o papai descobrir. – comentou Elizabeth.

- Verdade. Mas não posso negar que a possibilidade é tentadora.

- E a Mione?

- Ah... tem ela... e eu jamais a trairia, eu não teria coragem para tanto. Mas em pensamento não é exatamente _traição_ é? – riu James.

* * *

Quando começou a anoitecer. Elizabeth foi ver os pais e dar um beijo nos irmãos mais novos antes de ir para o quarto que dividia com Anne e Gina Weasley, que estava com três meses de gravidez agora. Elizabeth ligou o rádio e pegou um pijama, indo para o banheiro. Ouvindo a música que começava a tocar, pensou em trocar a estação, mas deixou rolar:

_**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you** **so** (Eu não falei sério quando disse que não te amava)_

_**I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go** (Eu devia ter me segurado, nunca deveria ter te deixado ir)_

_**I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish** (Eu não sabia nada, eu fui estúpida, fui idiota)_

_**I was lying to myself** (Estava mentindo pra mim mesma)_

_**(...)**_

_**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind** (Eu não consigo dormir a noite, quando você está em minha mente)_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:** (Bobby Womack na radio me diz:)_

_**"If you think you're lonely now"** (Se você acha que está sozinha agora…)_

_**Wait a minute this is too deep** (Espere aí isto é profundo demais)_

_**I gotta change the station so I turn the dial** (Tenho que mudar a estação, então giro o botão)_

_**Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface** (Tentando me acalmar, e então escuto Babyface)_

_**I only think of you and it's breaking my heart** (Eu só penso em você, está despedaçando meu coração)_

_**I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart** (Estou tentando me manter de pé, mas não estou conseguindo)_

Apesar da letra estar a incomodando, de certa forma, foi o refrão que a fez sair correndo e molhada do banheiro e desligar o rádio:

_**When you left I lost a part of me**__ (Quando você partiu eu perdi uma parte de mim)_

_**It's still so hard to believe**__ (É ainda difícil de acreditar)_

_**Come back baby, please**__ (Volte, por favor)_

_**'Cause we belong together**__ (Porque pertencemos um ao outro)_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough**__ (Quem vai me consolar quando os tempos ficarem difíceis)_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up**__ (Quem vai falar comigo no telefone até o sol nascer)_

_**Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better**__ (Quem vai ocupar seu lugar, não há ninguém melhor) _

_**(...)**_

E Elizabeth desligou o radio. Voltando para o chuveiro, os pensamentos à mil. Como odiava Draco! Por que ele tinha que ser tão imbecil? Por que ele tinha que ter se tornado comensal?

_"Por que ele cometeu os mesmos erros que o papai?"_

E as palavras de sua mãe voltavam, como ecos de sua própria consciência: "_Ele está sofrendo muito, filha. Sei que ele está tentando conversar com você. Escute o que ele tem a lhe dizer..."_

- Certo, mamãe. Eu darei uma chance a ele de se explicar. – murmurou Elizabeth, antes de voltar para o banho.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** mudanças leves. Eu troquei a musica que Elizabeth escuta, eu não gostava muito da outra. Esta é _We Belong Together_ da Mariah Carey.

**Hatake KaguraLari:** eu também amo os momentos família Snape! E se o Harry tivesse sido criado pelo Sev e pela Flor eu tenho certeza de que ele seria muito melhor do que ele é, pelo menos mais inteligente com certeza! rsrs

**MilyTiete:** não fique brava comigo... Sev vai sofrer ainda mais um pouco...

**Alice's Doll:** Sev vai sofrer sim... Flor está mal, ele não tem pra onde pedir ajuda a não ser à Ordem.

**D. Tekila:** obrigada pela favoritada!

**Coraline D. Snape:** eu detesto o Ron, Rupert conseguiu melhorá-lo nos filmes, mas nos livros ele é insuportável.

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	82. SnapePai

**Cap. 81 - Snape-Pai**

Logo que amanheceu, Elizabeth foi falar com Draco. Encontrando-o sentado sozinho numa sala do terceiro andar da Mansão Lupin, no chão, a cabeça recostada no braço de um sofá, olhando pela janela, parecendo mais sozinho do que nunca.

- Podemos conversar? - disse ela, entrando.

- Claro! - e ele se sentou reto, olhando-a com esperança nos olhos.

Elizabeth sentou ao lado dele.

- Liz...

- Não, deixe eu começar, Draco. - interrompeu ela, evitando olhar para ele, seu coração apertado; como podia amá-lo tanto?. - Eu não posso negar que estou muito magoada com você.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, olhando para o lado.

- Mas eu quero lhe dar uma chance de... eu não diria de se explicar, porque o que você fez não tem explicação. Mas eu quero saber o que você pretende fazer daqui pra frente. Sem mentiras, por favor.

- Eu nunca menti pra você, Elizabeth!

- Não? Eu me lembro de tê-lo ouvido dizer, certa vez: _"Eu não pretendo me tornar um Comensal da Morte."_. - ironizou ela.

- Eu não tive escolha. Meu pai... - e Draco engoliu em seco. - Ele me obrigou, ameaçou minha mãe, a torturou! Eu não tive escolha, Liz! Ele ameaçou permitir que outros comensais _usufruíssem _dela! Eu nem quero imaginar o que ele quis dizer com isso!

Elizabeth o olhou, pavor nos olhos.

- E agora, o que você pretende fazer? - ela voltou a perguntar.

- Eu sei que minha mãe estava espionando para a sua. Quero primeiro garantir que ela esteja segura... depois disso, vou lutar ao lado do meu padrinho.

- Lutar? - a voz de Elizabeth tremeu. - Mas você pode morrer...

- Eu sei, mas ainda tenho esperança de sair vivo dessa guerra e formar uma família linda e grande como a do meu padrinho. - ele olhava para Liz, fixamente, como se temesse que ela fosse desaparecer.

Elizabeth voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Acredite em mim, Liz. - murmurou Draco. - Por favor, acredite em mim. - ele pegou uma mão dela. - Eu não tenho mais ninguém agora. Meu pai me abandonou à própria sorte no campo de batalha, aos pés do seu pai. Eu estava caído inconsciente e meu próprio pai quis me matar, Snape me defendeu. A família Snape é tudo o que eu tenho agora... _você_ é tudo o que eu tenho.

Elizabeth sentiu o desespero na voz dele. Respirou fundo e segurou a mão dele que acariciava a sua.

- Eu espero que você não faça com que eu me arrependa... – murmurou ela.

Draco sorriu, abertamente.

- Elizabeth, aceita namorar comigo, de novo?

- Sim. De novo. – ela sorriu.

E Draco se aproximou dela, acariciando a linda face que ele tanto amava, e a beijou, com todo amor que ele tentara sufocar nos últimos meses.

* * *

Snape procurava por Elizabeth.

Gina Weasley disse que a vira subir para o terceiro andar. Mas ela não estava na biblioteca. Então, ele saiu procurando-a pelas inúmeras saletas que havia no terceiro andar da Mansão Lupin. Foi quando abriu a porta de uma dessas pequenas salas que uma fera adormecida em seu peito acordou urrando, enfurecida pela cena que se desenrolava sobre o sofá: Draco Malfoy estava sem camisa deitado sobre sua filha, que tinha o vestido enrolado na cintura, tocando-a de formas que ele preferia não nomear!

- MAS O QUÊ SIGNIFICA ISSO? - urrou Snape.

E Draco voou para o chão, tomado de susto.

Elizabeth levantou correndo do sofá, ajeitando o vestido, procurando alguma coisa pra dizer.

- Pai...? Não... – nada lhe ocorria, Snape parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, ela estava tremendo de medo dos pés à cabeça.

Snape avançou na direção de Draco, com a varinha em punho. Elizabeth gritou:

- Pai, não! - e ela se colocou entre Snape e Draco que levantava do chão, fechando a camisa.

- Saia da frente Elizabeth! Depois nós conversaremos, agora eu quero... - _"matar"_ - ... Ter uma palavrinha com o Sr. Malfoy. – rosnou Snape.

- Não, não vou permitir que você o machuque! – gritou Elizabeth.

- Eu prometo que não tocarei um dedo sequer nele. - e o sorrisinho bizarro que se formara no rosto de Snape mostrava que ele tinha algo muito cruel em mente.

- Não, pai! Você não pode... - ela começou a se apavorar; sua mãe não estava ali para defendê-la.

- Elizabeth, você já está em prisão domiciliar pelos próximos dez anos. - e a voz dele se tornara macia, perigosa. - Não me faça duplicar a pena.

_"Preferia que ele voltasse a gritar."_ - ela tremeu dos pés a cabeça, Draco estava muito encrencado, quando Snape sibilava era porque ele estava muito irritado.

- Saia, Elizabeth, não me faça pedir de novo.

- Pai, ele... nós...

- Se Malfoy é homem suficiente para agarrá-la da maneira que eu vi a pouco, ele também é homem o suficiente para conversar com o seu pai. - debochou Snape.

- Pai, eu amo Draco! Por favor!

- Pois eu a proíbo! - gritou Snape. - Ele não _serve_ pra você! Ele não é _seguro_ pra você!

- Você também nunca serviu ou foi seguro para a mamãe! - gritou Elizabeth, chorando. - Mesmo assim, ela sempre esteve do seu lado!

Snape se calou e olhou para a filha, fixamente. O monstro em seu peito acabara de ser esbofeteado. Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu prometo que eu não o machucarei. - disse Snape, por fim.

- Promete, pai?

- Prometo.

E Elizabeth saiu da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos. Ela correu pelo corredor e escada abaixo em direção ao quarto de sua mãe.

* * *

Snape andou de um lado para outro da pequena sala, procurando o que dizer, tentando afastar a vontade que fazia suas mãos coçarem: a vontade de sangrar Draco, arrancar cada dedo das mãos dele, mãos sujas que ele ousou tocar em sua linda e preciosa filha!

- Padrinho...

- Cala a boca, Draco. - Snape pediu, ríspido. - Não me force a quebrar a promessa que eu fiz à minha filha e arrancar as suas mãos imundas! - ele deu mais uma volta e voltou a encarar Draco. - Desde quando? Como?

- Desde que eu vi Elizabeth no Torneio Tribruxo eu não consegui mais esquecê-la. Escrevi a ela naquele natal e começamos a nos encontrar... a Sra. Snape nos ajudou.

- Florence? - e uma raiva tomou conta dele, falaria com a esposa depois. - E você sempre soube de quem Elizabeth é filha? Fez para me provocar, Draco?

- Não! - exasperou-se ele, falando rápido, antes que o padrinho o matasse. - Eu só soube por causa da caneta que ela lhe deu. Eu estava junto quando ela comprou pra você... e reconheci quando, naquela vez que fiquei em detenção, a vi sobre a sua mesa. Eu fiquei apavorado! Eu nunca quis provocá-lo, padrinho. Eu apenas... me apaixonei por ela, eu amo Elizabeth.

- E quando soube que ela era minha filha, você não me contou que tinha interesses nela. Onde está a sua lealdade, Draco? - Snape sibilava perigosamente.

- Eu... eu já disse que fiquei apavorado! E minha lealdade pode ter falhado antes, mas agora eu estou completamente do seu lado. Posso ter agido como um imbecil e ter me aliado às trevas, mas eu tenho caráter, e...

- Não me venha falar de caráter, Draco! Sua família não sabe o que isso significa! Devem imaginar que seja um país! - Snape encarou o afilhado. - Você vai se afastar da minha filha.

- N-não. - Draco sentiu que sua voz tremia, mas continuou falando: - Eu amo sua filha. Não vou me afastar dela.

- Eu não quero você perto dela! - gritou Snape.

* * *

Elizabeth entrou no quarto em que a mãe estava. Por sorte, Florence estava melhor, estava em pé, arrumando as roupinhas dos gêmeos sobre a cama.

- Mãe... - ela chorava.

- Elizabeth? - Florence se virou rapidamente, ao ouvir a voz chorosa da filha. - O que aconteceu?

Liz se atirou nos braços da mãe, sendo abraçada, chorando em seu peito:

- Ele descobriu, mãe! Você precisa ajudar Draco!

- Quem descobriu, Liz?

- Papai!

- Como? - Florence se preocupou.

- Ele nos pegou... eu e Draco no sofá... - murmurou Elizabeth.

- Por Merlin! Onde eles estão?

- Numa sala no terceiro andar, onde eu estava com Draco...

- Vamos lá, antes que seu pai cometa uma loucura! – e elas saíram para os corredores, sem poder correr, a passos lentos. - Que Merlin tenha piedade de Draco, Elizabeth, porque o seu pai não terá.

* * *

Logo que alcançaram o terceiro andar, no corredor era possível ouvir os gritos de Snape:

- Eu não quero você perto dela!

Florence abriu a porta e disse:

- Severus, eles são predestinados.

- Eu não me importo! - ele gritou e, então, olhou novamente para a esposa, atordoado. - O que você disse?

- Você sabe o que eu disse. - Florence disse, séria. - Elizabeth e Draco são como nós.

- Não... não é possível... com tantos outros pretendentes... Elizabeth e um Malfoy? - Snape estava indignado. – Não!

- Por que acha que eu permiti? - Florence suspirou, se apoiando no batente da porta, tonteando. - Eu soube que eles estavam predestinados desde a primeira vez que vi Draco olhando para Elizabeth, em Hogwarts. - ela perdeu o apoio da porta e quase caiu.

Snape correu para ajudá-la.

- Você não devia estar fora da cama! - rosnou Snape.

- Deixe os dois namorarem em paz e me ajude a voltar para o quarto, sim? - pediu Florence, cansada.

Snape olhou para a filha e para Draco.

- Elizabeth, é _isso _que você quer? - perguntou ele, apontando Draco como se o garoto fosse um chiclete nojento grudado no carpete puído.

- Sim, pai. Eu amo Draco.

E Snape respirou fundo.

- Estou de olho em você. Dê um passo fora da linha e veremos quão puro realmente é o sangue de um Malfoy. Entendeu? - o menino assentiu, e Snape voltou a olhar para a filha, mudando o tom da voz, de "raivoso" para "pai-suplicante". - Me prometa que você não vai permitir que ele... - _"...lhe faça mulher antes da hora." _ele completou, em pensamento.

- Prometo, pai. - Elizabeth sorriu, lendo o pensamento dele.

E eles saíram do quarto, deixando o jovem casal sozinho. Snape apoiava Florence, estando visivelmente irritado com a esposa.

- Vamos, Sev, melhor para fora do que pra dentro. - pediu ela. - Exploda antes que você passe mal...

- Como você pôde me esconder isso? - ele quase gritou, bravo.

- Como queria que eu te contasse? Já tínhamos problemas demais para que você se preocupasse com o namoro da sua filha! E eu só permiti porque percebi a ligação entre eles.

Snape ficou calado.

Eles entraram no quarto e Snape a colocou sentada na cama.

Florence o puxou pela camisa.

- Por favor, não fique bravo comigo.

Ele beijou-a nos lábios, carinhosamente.

- Não é com você que estou bravo. - Snape sentou o lado dela na cama. - É comigo. Eu prometi à mim mesmo que eu seria compreensivo quando esse dia chegasse... eu pensei que poderia aceitar o fato de Elizabeth estar se tornando uma mulher. Mas não posso me enganar mais... desde que você me mostrou aquele maldito book fotográfico que ela fez... eu percebi que a beleza dela seria um problema, poderia acelerar as coisas pra ela... Liz é muito nova para se envolver com Draco, ele é mais velho que ela!

- Mas não foi a beleza que acelerou as coisas, Sev. Foi o sangue _veela_... como uma maldição... o sangue _veela_ a tornou ligada à Draco. - respondeu Florence, compreensiva. - Mas você deveria estar feliz... nós conhecemos Draco, sabemos que ele jamais enganaria Liz.

- Nada me garante isso... ele é um Malfoy.

- É... mas morre de medo de você. - Florence sorriu. - E te respeita.

Snape olhou para a esposa. Sim, aquilo ali era verdade. Draco morria de medo dele e sempre o respeitou, não apenas o temeu.

- É... até que não é tão ruim assim ver Elizabeth com Draco Malfoy. Pensando bem, poderia ser pior.

- Como assim? - Florence percebera o brilho de ironia nos olhos do marido.

- Ela podia estar ligada ao Potter.

Florence riu e se deitou. Snape deitou ao lado dela.

- É tão estranho não ter nada pra fazer... - murmurou ele, acariciando os cachos da esposa. - Sem responsabilidades...

- Mas você tem muitas responsabilidades aqui... sete, para ser mais exata. - murmurou ela, em resposta.

Ele desceu a mão ao ventre dela.

- Eu sei... mas estou falando das responsabilidades da guerra... o estranho é que não sinto falta de nada... a vida inteira eu lutei, sempre fui atarefado até o pescoço, mas agora... - Snape respirou fundo. - Eu me vejo desejando que a minha vida tivesse sido sempre assim...

- _"Assim"_ como? Eu sempre grávida e você resolvendo os problemas amorosos das crianças?

- É. – ele sorriu.

Florence riu, adormecendo com as carícias suaves do marido.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança.

**Lari SL:** as coisas estão longe de se resolverem. Mais problemas no próximo capítulo!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** a outra música era uma da Taylor Swift, mas eu não gosto muito dela, então mudei pra essa da Mariah. Harry é burro, não adianta. Ih, se você gosta do Kingsley, não vai gostar do que eu fiz ele fazer nos próximos capítulos...

**Alice's Doll:** o que você queria ver acabou de acontecer! Sev conversou com Draco, mas esta não será a única conversa, no capítulo final haverá outra sessão de _"matar ou não matar Draco Malfoy?"_ E a fic tem 90 capítulos, contando com o epílogo, o que soma 91 aqui no site por causa da introdução.

Beijos para **Jaque** que passou rapidinho, mas comentou!

REVIEWS!

AH: eu vou viajar hoje (sexta-feira), volto só no domingo, acredito que não conseguirei postar mais hoje e nem amanhã. Me perdoem. Mas domingo de noite eu posto assim que chegar em casa!


	83. Guerra I – Sophie

****

Cap. 82 - Guerra I - Sophie

Era quase meio-dia quando Snape acordou, percebendo que cochilara enquanto acarinhava a esposa. Levantou da cama e olhou para o berço em que Sophie dormia. Mas a filha não estava lá. Lembrava agora de não ter visto a pequena durante toda a manhã.

Florence acordou, sentindo que o marido não estava mais na cama. Sentou na cama e viu ele parado ao lado do berço de Sophie, a expressão preocupada.

- O que houve, Sev?

- Onde está Sophie? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, Molly esteve aqui, logo antes de Elizabeth aparecer chorando. Ela me pediu para levar Sophie até o pátio para tomar um ar, já que eu estou proibida de sair daqui ou de pegar peso.

- Não. - disse Snape, estranhando.

- Como não, Sev? Molly esteve aqui. – repetiu Florence.

- Não. Molly está na cozinha desde cedo, organizando o jantar da reunião de hoje à noite.

- Do que você está falando, Severus? - ela se levantou da cama, indo em direção ao marido, a expressão começando a ficar preocupada. - Molly esteve aqui, pegou Sophie e me disse que a levaria para passear no pátio! Eu vou ir lá falar com ela. - e Florence foi em direção à porta.

- Não. - Snape segurou em seu braço, sentindo um frio subir-lhe pela espinha. Havia uma remota possibilidade de alguém entrar na Ordem e conseguir sair com uma criança tão perceptiva quanto Sophie, ela choraria ao perceber as más intenções de quem quer que fosse e faria um escândalo. Mas e se quem a levou a fez desmaiar antes...? Snape sacudiu a cabeça, querendo afastar o pensamento. Sophie poderia estar segura com Gina, Anne ou Elizabeth. - Deixe que eu vejo isso, Flor. Volte pra cama.

- Não, como pode pedir que eu fique aqui se você desconfia que...

Ele a calou com um beijo suave.

- Eu não desconfio de nada, Florence. Eu apenas me preocupei por perceber que eu não vi minha filha durante toda esta manhã.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. - confirmou Snape, usando oclumência para impedir que a esposa visse sua preocupação. - Eu vou descer e pegar ela com a Molly ou com a Gina. Volte para a cama.

- Certo.

E Snape saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha.

_"Maldição."_

* * *

- Molly. - cumprimentou Snape, ao entrar na cozinha.

- Olá, Severus.

- Você pode me confirmar se pegou Sophie, hoje?

- Não! Eu nem estive com Florence esta manhã, não saí desta cozinha, hoje, nem por um minuto. – disse Molly, estranhando.

- Sabe me dizer, então, se Gina está com minha filha?

- Não... Gina e os outros estão assistindo seus filhos contra os meus numa partida de quadribol, no pátio. – disse Molly.

- Obrigado, eu vou ir lá.

E Snape saiu da cozinha em direção ao pátio.

_"Mil vezes maldição."_

* * *

Pelos gritos Snape podia perceber que a partida de quadribol ainda se desenrolava. Chegou até onde Elizabeth, Anne e Gina estavam, nem sinal de Sophie. Olhou para cima e fez sinal para que James e Nicholas descessem.

- Tempo! - gritou James e ele e o irmão foram até o pai.

- Vocês viram Molly passar por aqui com Sophie no colo? - perguntou Snape, a voz não muito alta para que Elizabeth não os escutasse.

- Sim, pai. - confirmou Nick. - Há mais de duas horas atrás.

E Snape sentiu suas entranhas congelarem. Os gêmeos notaram

- O que aconteceu, pai? - perguntaram juntos.

- Molly esteve na cozinha durante toda a manhã. – disse Snape.

Os gêmeos olharam para ele apavorados.

- Você quer dizer que...? - começou James.

- Aquela que vimos saindo com Sophie...? - continuou Nicholas.

- Não era Molly Weasley. - confirmou Snape.

- E agora? - exclamaram os dois.

- Vamos para dentro de casa. Não contem nada a sua mãe. Temos que esperar quem quer que a tenha levado entrar em contato.

E os dois seguiram com o pai para dentro da mansão.

Entraram na sala de reuniões e se sentaram.

- Quem você acha que a pegou, pai? - perguntou Nick.

- Não sei. Nossas proteções impedem a entrada de qualquer portador da Marca Negra, com uma única exceção. Duas agora. Eu e Draco. – explicou Snape.

- Isso quer dizer, então...? - pediu James.

- Que não foi um Comensal quem pegou Sophie. - completou Snape. - É bastante provável que tenha sido alguém da Ordem que não confia em mim e quer me chantagear.

- Shacklebolt. - disseram os gêmeos.

- Exatamente.

* * *

Mais de uma hora havia se passado quando uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela da sala de reuniões e largou uma carta sobre a mesa, saindo em seguida.

Snape pegou a carta.

- O brasão dos Aurores. - disse ele e abriu, lendo em voz alta: - '_Estamos com sua filha, entregue-se e pague como o traidor que é. Esteja em frente ao Gringotes, no Beco Diagonal, às 15hs. K.S.'_ Maldito Kingsley! - gritou Snape, furioso.

- Ele enlouqueceu? Sophie é apenas uma criança! - gritou James.

- Ele me quer, não importa o preço, James. Ele está usando Sophie para me forçar a me entregar. E marcou em um local público para que pareça que eles me capturaram por um descuido da minha parte.

- O que você vai fazer, pai? - perguntou Nicholas.

- Vou ir lá e me entregar.

- O QUE? - berraram os gêmeos. - NÃO!

- Sim. Quero que venham comigo para trazerem sua irmã à salvo.

- Mamãe jamais vai concordar com isso, pai! - disse James.

- Florence não vai saber de nada até que vocês estejam de volta com Sophie. - rosnou Snape.

E os três seguiram para fora da propriedade, onde poderiam aparatar.

* * *

**Beco Diagonal**

Estavam adiantados. Mas assim era melhor.

Os três sentaram nos degraus da entrada do banco dos bruxos e esperaram.

Foi quando uma luz, vinda da direção da entrada estreita para a Travessa do Tranco, lhes chamou a atenção.

- Vamos. - murmurou Snape.

Levantaram e seguiram a luz. Pararam no meio da feia praça da Travessa.

- Apareça, Shacklebolt! - rosnou Snape.

- Acalme-se, traidor. - disse Kingsley, aparecendo do meio das sombras à esquerda. - Vejo que trouxe seus pirralhos com você.

- Onde está Sophie? - perguntou James.

- Ah, aquele bebê lindo? - e ele olhou para Snape, desdenhoso. - Tem certeza de que ela é mesmo sua filha?

- Onde ela está? - perguntou Snape.

- A levaram. – respondeu Kingsley, desinteressado.

- Quem? - perguntou Snape.

- Malfoy e outros Comensais. Eu estava indo para o esconderijo dos aurores quando me interceptaram. Malfoy reconheceu a menina, ela é a cara da gostosa da sua esposa. - provocou Shacklebolt. - E eles me matariam se eu não entregasse a menina. Sabe, eles querem você tanto quanto nós... e eu cheguei a conclusão de que se os seus amiguinhos o pegarem será muito pior pra você... e melhor para nós, que não mancharemos o nome dos aurores com o seu sangue imundo.

- Seu desgraçado. - rosnou Snape.

- Bem, uma pena que eu não possa ficar aqui e continuar esta agradável conversa com três membros da família Snape... - ironizou Kingsley. - Tenham uma morte dolorosa. - e ele aparatou.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança.

**MilyTiete:** ainda veremos Draco numa situação pior do que a deste capítulo!

**Milena Guevara**: ainda tem mais Draco e Liz, não se preocupe!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Sev ainda terá mais cenas de ciúmes! Nesta altura da fic, James e Nick tem 19 anos, Liz tem 15, Chris tem 10 e Sophie tem 2.

**Lari SL:** tava com pena deles antes? Imagino agora! rsrs

**Jaque:** que praia o que, antes fosse! Votação, eu voto lá perto de Porto Alegre, então, eu e meu marido tivemos que ir até lá pra podermos votar.

**Coraline D. Snape:** eu não gosto do Kingsley dos livros, mas gosto do dos filmes! A mesma situação sobre Rony... rsrs E os capítulos estão sem muitas mudanças ultimamente, eu apenas arrumei algumas coisas.

E quero agradecer também à **Dora Russel**! Estou lendo suas reviews e amando! Cadastre-se no site pra podermos nos comunicar melhor!

**REVIEWS**


	84. Guerra II – Plano de Resgate

****

Cap. 83 - Guerra II – Plano de Resgate

**Mansão Malfoy**

Uma abatida Narcisa Malfoy andava pela sala da mansão dando ordens aos elfos para a reunião de emergência que se daria dentro de alguns minutos, quando uma gritaria de vozes masculinas seguida de um choro de criança a fez correr até a entrada dos fundos da casa. Olhou para o pátio e podia ver que seu marido trazia nos braços um embrulho que se mexia e berrava a plenos pulmões.

- Lucius! Mas o que...? - perguntou ela, quando ele entrava em casa.

- Esta é a filha mais nova de Snape. - gritava Lucius, visivelmente furioso pelo berreiro da criança. - Pegue ela e a leve lá para cima! Tire-a da minha frente!

E Narcisa pegou Sophie nos braços. A menina parou de chorar ao notar que uma mulher a segurava agora e que ela já a vira conversando com sua mãe.

- Mas o que vocês pretendem, sequestrando uma criança? - perguntou Narcisa.

- Snape virá atrás dela e nós o mataremos.

- E a criança? - temeu ela.

- Nagini cuidará dela, provavelmente.

- Não. - ouviu-se uma voz sibilante do alto das escadas. Era Voldemort. - Ela é minha neta, herdeira de Slytherin. Narcisa, leve a menina para o quarto do traidor do seu filho e cuide dela.

E a mulher obedeceu, passando pelo Lord no alto da escadas, parando quando ele fez sinal que queria ver a menina.

- Linda como minha filha. - murmurou ele, antes de descer as escadas.

* * *

Narcisa entrou no quarto do filho com o coração na boca. Pavor tomando conta dela.

- Florence deve estar desesperada! - murmurou.

Colocou Sophie sobre a cama do filho e a menina se sentou, encarando-a com os mesmo olhos verdes de Florence. Impossível não sorrir perante aquela criança linda. Narcisa se aproximou dela e sentou ao seu lado.

- Você é muito linda. Qual é o seu nome?

- Sophie. - disse ela, meio desconfiada.

- Você pode ser a cara da sua mãe, mas essa expressão é do seu pai, sem sombra de dúvidas. - riu Narcisa.

- Eu quero minha mamãe... - choramingou a pequena.

- Eu sei, querida. Olhe, eu vou dar um jeito de devolvê-la à sua mãe... só ainda não sei como.

* * *

**Mansão Lupin.**

Já passavam de 17hs.

Draco, Elizabeth, Anne, Christopher e Gina jogavam video-game no quarto dos gêmeos, quando Florence os interrompeu:

- Liz, onde está o seu pai?

- Eu não vejo o papai desde que ele saiu com Nick e James, mãe.

- Saiu? Sabe onde eles foram? - estranhou Florence.

- Não, mas papai parecia preocupado. - disse Christopher.

- Certo, eu vou descer e falar com Molly. - disse Florence, apreensiva.

- Eu a acompanho. - ofereceu-se Draco.

- Obrigada, querido, vamos.

E Florence fechou a porta do quarto, indo, ela e Draco, em direção à cozinha.

* * *

- Molly.

- Fale, Florence. - disse a Sra. Weasley, sorridente, como sempre.

- Severus disse aonde ia com Nick e James?

- Não, querida. Eles saíram logo que ele recebeu uma carta que parecia ser do Departamento de Aurores.

- Departamento de _Aurores_? - estranhou Florence.

- É, eu pude reconhecer pela coruja que entregou a carta.

- Ok, obrigada. - e ela foi para as escadas, mas tonteou. Teria caído no chão, se não fosse Draco tê-la segurado.

- Você não deveria estar aqui embaixo. - murmurou Draco. - Meu padrinho vai ficar louco se souber...

- Apenas me ajude a voltar para o quarto, querido.

- Claro, apóie-se em mim.

E eles subiram as escadas, devagar.

* * *

**Mansão Malfoy.**

Narcisa ninava uma inquieta, mas adormecida, Sophie.

Batidas na porta.

- Entre. - disse Narcisa, baixo, para não acordar a pequena de seu sono leve.

Era Lucius Malfoy.

- O Lord quer saber como está a menina.

- Ela está bem, demorou muito para dormir e parece estar num sono leve. Mas ela comeu e conversou um pouco comigo. – disse Narcisa.

- Conversou com você? Ela já sabe falar?

- Sim. Ela é muito inteligente para dois anos... muito precoce. Sabe onde está, sabe quem é você e sabe até porque você a raptou. - e ela ficou em silêncio apenas observando a pequena que dormia.

- Certo. Se ela está bem, eu vou indo.

- Posso escrever ao meu filho? - perguntou Narcisa, o olhar suplicante. - Sinto falta dele.

- Não.

- Por favor, Lucius, eu preciso saber como ele está!

- Certo, escreva a ele. Espero que esteja morto. - disse Malfoy, e saiu do quarto.

* * *

**Mansão Lupin.**

Logo que Draco ajudou Florence a se sentar na cama, uma coruja entrou pela janela, pousando no criado-mudo, encarando Draco, com felicidade.

- Merle?

- Você conhece esta coruja? - perguntou Florence, num sussurro cansado.

- Sim, é a coruja de minha mãe. - ele foi e retirou a carta da perna do animal que o bicou, carinhosamente, antes de sair voando pela janela. - É a letra da minha mãe. - e ele tratou de desdobrar a carta. Um pequeno papel, muito dobrado caiu de dentro do maior. Draco pegou e entregou à Florence. - Este tem o seu nome.

Ela pegou o pequeno papel e abriu, parando de respirar, conforme lia.

_"Florence._

_Eu imagino quão preocupada você está. Por isso eu escrevo para lhe dizer que sua filha está aqui na Mansão Malfoy, sob meus cuidados. Seu pai não pretende matá-la, ele diz ter intenção de criá-la. Sophie está bem, chama por você e por Severus todo o tempo. Ouvi que eles vão usar ela para chantagear seu marido, para que ele se entregue._

_Espero que você esteja bem._

_Um abraço,_

_Narcisa Black."_

- Por Merlin! - Florence exclamou, apavorada. - Draco, me ajude a descer, eu preciso falar com algum membro da Ordem! Sua mãe me disse que os Comensais estão com Sophie!

E Draco a ajudou a descer as escadas.

* * *

Ao chegar na cozinha...

- Molly! Molly!

- Florence, querida, o que foi?

- Pra que horas está marcada a reunião? Alguém já chegou?

- Para as 20hs. Remus e Tonks já estão na sala de reunião com Harry, Rony e Hermione.

E Florence, com a ajuda de Draco, quase correu até a sala.

- Remus! - exclamou Florence, em alívio ao ver o amigo.

- Florence? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui em baixo? - preocupou-se Lupin.

- Sophie! Severus foi atrás de quem ele achou que a levou mas... - e Florence tonteou, Lupin a segurou.

- Flor, sente-se. - ele a fez sentar numa cadeira.

Tonks passou para Florence um copo com água com açúcar.

- Quem levou Sophie? - perguntou Lupin.

- Shacklebolt. - disse Snape, entrando na sala de reuniões com os dois filhos. Ele caminhou até Florence, pegando-a nos braços. - Você não devia estar aqui embaixo!

- Sophie... - disse Florence, lutando para não desmaiar no colo do marido. - Cissy me escreveu, ela está cuidando de Sophie... eles não vão matá-la, vão usá-la para chegar até você.

- Como eu imaginava. - e Snape olhou para os filhos. - Adiantem a todos o que aconteceu nas últimas horas desde que recebemos aquela carta.

Os gêmeos assentiram e Snape subiu para o quarto com Florence praticamente desmaiada nos braços.

* * *

Quando Snape retornou à sala de reuniões, todos já haviam chegado, menos Shacklebolt.

- Podemos começar a reunião. - disse Snape.

- Mas e Kingsley? - perguntou McGonagal. - Ele ainda não chegou.

- Vocês não contaram nada? – perguntou Snape aos filhos.

- Não. – responderam os gêmeos. – Chegava uma pessoa a cada segundo, esperamos até que todos chegassem... – disse James.

- E agora você chegou. – completou Nick.

- Shacklebolt, não veio e nem virá, Minerva. - disse Snape e voltou-se a todos à mesa. - Minha filha foi raptada e o raptor foi Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Como é que é? - perguntou Harry.

- Shacklebolt entrou esta manhã na sede da Ordem, transformado em Molly Weasley e levou Sophie. A meio caminho do quartel general dos aurores, ele foi interceptado por um grupo de Comensais e entregou a minha filha a eles para salvar a própria pele.

- E agora? - perguntou Hermione, olhando para James, apavorada.

- Agora... - Snape respirou fundo. - Eu vou me entregar.

- Não! - disse McGonagall. - Você não pode fazer isso, Severus!

- Nós já dissemos isso a ele... - disseram James e Nicholas juntos.

- Pense em sua esposa! Ela está grávida, como pensa que Florence vai ficar sem você? - exclamou Molly. - Você já quase morreu há poucos dias, isso a destruiu, pense nela, Severus!

- E quanto a minha filha? O que acha que devemos fazer? Deixar que ela fique lá na Mansão Malfoy? - rosnou Snape.

- Florence disse que Narcisa Malfoy escreveu à ela, vamos combinar algo com Narcisa... do tipo um passeio em que ela leve Sophie. - sugeriu Harry.

Snape revirou os olhos.

- E você acha que o Lord permitiria que a tonta da Narcisa saísse pelas ruas com um troféu como minha filha nas mãos, Potter? - rosnou Snape.

O menino não respondeu.

- O que acha de apenas simular que você está se entregando, Severus? - sugeriu Lupin. - Armamos uma emboscada e recuperamos sua filha.

- Não sei, tenho medo de pôr a vida dela em risco.

- Vamos calcular bem os nossos passos. Sophie não correrá nenhum risco. – disse McGonagall.

Snape pensou por alguns segundos.

- Certo. Eu concordo. – disse ele por fim.

- Pai, você não pode se entregar. – disse Nick, sério.

- Você ouviu Lupin, Nicholas: será apenas uma simulação. – disse Snape.

- Não, eu conheço você! – gritou Nicholas. - Será uma simulação até o momento em que você acreditar que Sophie não está mais segura.

- Daí, então, você vai _mesmo_ se entregar! – disse James. – Pai, você não pode fazer isso!

Snape ficou em silêncio apenas olhando para os filhos.

- Severus, você vai seguir o plano de simulação? – perguntou Lupin.

Snape não respondeu.

- Severus? – insistiu McGonagll.

- Certo, eu vou seguir o maldito plano de simulação. – rosnou Snape.

* * *

Era mais de 2hs da madrugada, quando o plano foi finalizado.

Snape foi para o quarto, onde Florence já dormia, ferrada no sono.

"_Também, com a poção que eu dei a ela, sem que ela soubesse... vou ouvir muitas quando ela acordar..."_

Ele olhou para o berço de Sophie, vazio, e seu peito se apertou em dor. Respirou fundo e foi tomar um banho.

Após o banho, seco e vestido, ele foi para a cama, abraçando-se na esposa. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu nada além de curtas sonecas.

* * *

Amanheceu.

Florence acordou com um desconforto terrível nas costas. Snape já estava de pé, vestia uma camisa.

- Bom dia, Flor.

Ela não respondeu nada.

Ele entendeu.

- Eu sei que você deve estar muito brava comigo, mas... – começou Snape.

- Você me dopou ontem à noite! – acusou Florence. – Eu deveria estar feliz com você?

- Eu sei, amor, mas tente entender... você não pode se estressar, eu tinha que fazer algo para mantê-la aqui em cima!

- Minha filha foi seqüestrada e você quer me manter atada a uma cama! – ela quase gritou.

- Você está grávida!

Florence não disse nada. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas jamais admitiria isso.

- O que foi decidido ontem? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não posso te dizer.

- Porque eu não vou concordar, é isso?

- Sim. – confirmou ele.

- O que você vai fazer, Severus? Vai se entregar? Eles não devolverão Sophie, você sabe disso!

- Não se preocupe, será apenas uma simulação. – Snape se aproximou da cama, sentando ao lado dela.

- Prometa pra mim. – Florence passou a mão sobre o ventre. – Prometa para nós, que você voltará junto com Sophie.

- Prometo. Apesar de que você está jogando muito sujo colocando Lily e Stephen no meio.

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Eu amo você, Sev. Não esqueça que você prometeu.

- Eu também te amo. E eu não vou esquecer. Sua chantagista. – ele a beijou mais uma vez antes de levantar e ir para a porta.

- Onde você vai ir agora?

- Conversar com Lupin e os outros. Acertaremos os últimos detalhes desta noite.

- Certo... chame Draco pra mim, por favor. – pediu Florence, antes que ele saísse.

- Draco? Por quê?

- Eu quero descer um pouco e sei que Nick deve estar ocupado ou com afazeres da Ordem ou com Anne e James deve estar com Hermione... – disse Florence.

- Não, eu acho melhor não...

- Eu não suporto mais ficar nesta cama, Severus! – exasperou-se ela. – Se você não mandar alguém vir aqui me ajudar a descer eu vou sozinha!

- Ok. – rosnou Snape, contrariado. – Draco virá.

- Ele deve estar com Elizabeth e Chris no quarto dos gêmeos, jogando video-game.

E Snape saiu.

* * *

**No pátio...**

James e Hermione caminhavam ao redor do lago da propriedade.

- Você vai participar do resgate da sua irmã, hoje à noite? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, não posso deixar que meu pai realmente se entregue. – respondeu James.

- Acha que ele seria mesmo capaz de se entregar?

- Pela vida de Sophie? Não tenho dúvida.

- Mas sua mãe está grávida... – disse Hermione.

- Sim, mas meu pai é um tipo estranho de herói, Mione. – riu James. – Ele se sacrifica, literalmente, pelo bem de outros. Principalmente, se este outro for um filho. Admiro isso nele.

- Seu pai é um homem admirável. Soube que Gina e Harry vão dar o nome do seu pai ao filho deles?

- Eles o quê?

- O filho que Gina espera se chamará Albus Severus. – contou Hermione.

- Meu pai vai ter um ataque quando souber disso. – James riu.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque o filho do Potter vai ter o nome dele, oras! – repetiu James, como se fosse óbvio o motivo. - Ele vai ficar mesmo louco quando souber disso. – ele riu mais.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **nenhuma mudança.

**MilyTiete: **calma, calma... rsrs Minhas leitoras detestam Rosmerta e Kingsley! Rsrs

**Hatake KaguraLari:** é, eu fiz isso... rsrs

**Jaque:** Sophie está sendo cuidada pela Narcisa e Voldie quer ficar com a criança. Legal, não? rsrs Sim, eu sou casada!

**Coraline D. Snape:** prefiro a Mione das fics que a dos livros/filmes. E eu gosto da Emma W. só temo que ela sirva apenas para ser a Mione e não consiga ser uma atriz com várias faces. Bem, o único capítulo agora que tem coisas novas é o 89 (90 aqui no site).

**REVIEWS!**


	85. Guerra III – Resgate

****

Capítulo 84 – Guerra III - Resgate

À noite, Lupin, Snape, Arthur e os gêmeos Snape apareceram na porta da cozinha, onde Molly, Florence, Tonks, Hermione e Anne conversavam.

- Estamos de saída. – disse Lupin. – Soubemos que vai haver um ataque a uma vila trouxa e iremos lá confrontar Malfoy.

Snape foi até a esposa, se pôs em um joelho e beijou a barriga dela, enorme para 5 meses, e em seguida a beijou nos lábios.

- Você prometeu. – Florence o lembrou.

- Eu sei. Não demorarei. – murmurou Snape.

Nicholas e James beijaram a mãe e suas respectivas namoradas.

E os cinco saíram.

* * *

Os comensais já atacavam quando os cinco homens chegaram ao bairro. Esperaram escondidos até localizarem Lucius Malfoy. O avistaram e, assim que ele estava perto o suficiente de onde se escondiam, Snape caminhou até a luz do poste mais próximo.

- Você! – gritou Malfoy ao vê-lo.

- Estou aqui para me entregar em troca de minha filha. – disse Snape, mantendo a voz calma.

- Está sozinho?

- James está comigo.

E James saiu das sombras, se pondo lado do pai.

- Ah, o seu xerox... pelo menos este você tem certeza de que esse é seu filho, não é, Snape? – provocou Malfoy.

- Devolva minha filha.

Malfoy ficou em silêncio, encarando os dois homens com um olhar irônico.

- Ela está na Mansão Malfoy. Se a querem, deverão me acompanhar até lá.

- Certo. Nos encontramos nos portões de sua casa. – concordou Snape.

Malfoy assentiu com a cabeça.

James e Snape voltaram até onde estavam Lupin, Nicholas e Arthur Weasley.

- Segurem-se em mim. – disse Snape.

Todos assim o fizeram e Snape os aparatou.

* * *

Ao se verem em frente aos portões da Mansão Malfoy, Snape os tocou e tirou a mão quando o ferro começou a se torcer, desenrolando as curvas e caracóis ornamentais, formando uma cara apavorante que falou em uma voz metálica:

- Informe seu objetivo!

- Somos aguardados por Lucius Malfoy. – disse Snape.

E os portões se abriram.

O grupo caminhou pelo belo jardim escuro, até a mansão que se erguia ao longe.

Menos de 2 minutos de caminhada e foram interceptados por Malfoy e mais meia dúzia de Comensais da Morte.

- Mentindo, como um bom traidor. – disse Malfoy. – Você deveria ter vindo apenas com seu filho, Snape.

- Minha filha, onde ela está?

- Sophie está sendo muito bem cuidada por minha esposa. O Lord tem planos para sua filha, sabe? E muitos de nós também. – ele lançou um olhar carregado de malícia aos Comensais ao redor e todos riram. – Assim que ela crescer, obviamente. Não há dúvidas de que ela será tão linda e gostosinha quanto sua esposa... ela será muito... _apreciada_.

Snape sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias e atacou Malfoy, iniciando a primeira batalha daquela noite, dando início ao plano que fora previamente combinado.

Enquanto lutava contra Malfoy e Lestrange, Snape pode ver pelo canto do olho que Nicholas e James corriam até a Mansão.

Menos de 5 minutos depois, Lupin, Snape e Arthur seguiam os gêmeos, tendo derrotado os Comensais sem qualquer esforço.

* * *

Quando entraram na Mansão, Nicholas e James se encontraram com Narcisa, que descia as escadas com Sophie nos braços.

- Nick! Jamie! – exclamou a pequena ao ver os irmãos.

James a pegou no colo.

- Cadê o papai? – choramingou Sophie, olhando para os lados.

- Eu estou aqui, minha linda. – disse Snape, entrando na Mansão com Arthur e Lupin, indo até a filha.

Snape envolveu a pequena nos braços, controlando o coração que batia adoidado por vê-la bem.

- Ela está bem, Severus. – disse Narcisa.

- Ainda há aquele mesmo ponto livre para aparatação no pátio? – perguntou Snape à Narcisa.

- Sim, após o jardim, à direita, o mesmo lugar de sempre. – respondeu Narcisa.

- Então, vamos. – disse Snape.

Mas, então, a porta da sala de visitas de abriu às costas de Snape e uma mulher falou, o som de sua voz fez o sangue de todos gelar nas veias.

- Mas o quê é isso? – e Bellatriz caminhou até eles, olhando para a irmã. – Cissy, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Por 1 segundo até mesmo o tempo parou, ninguém respirou, nenhum barulho se ouviu, a tensão congelou a todos, que conheciam muito bem a capacidade de loucuras de que Bellatriz era capaz.

- Segunda parte do plano, agora! – gritou Snape, correndo para fora da Mansão com Sophie bem presa em seus braços.

James, Nicholas e Arthur atacaram Bellatriz ao mesmo tempo, atirando-a contra a parede, e ela caiu, desarmada e desacordada.

Mas outros Comensais aparecerem, quando eles colocaram os pés no pátio, provavelmente convocados por Malfoy que já voltara a atacar, mirando Snape e Lupin.

Todos corriam para o local do pátio onde era permitido aparatar, os Comensais os atacavam, Lupin, Arthur e os gêmeos Snape defendiam Snape, Sophie e Narcisa, que corria com eles.

- Snape! – gritou Lucius Malfoy. – Fugindo! Como o bom traidor, mentiroso e mestiço nojento que é!

Snape e os outros pararam.

- E você, sua vagabunda! – gritou Malfoy para Narcisa. – Traidora de sangue! Igual ao nojento do seu filho! Sabe o que eu farei quando pegar vocês dois? Vou te dar uma lição, na frente dele, vou mostrar ao seu filho como se trata uma mulher desobediente... e depois eu vou matá-lo, calma e dolorosamente!

- Cale a boca! – berrou Narcisa, apontando a varinha para Malfoy. – _Crucio_! Não aceitarei que você ameace meu filho! Você não é nem metade do homem que meu Draco é!

E eles continuaram a correr, deixando para trás um Lucius Malfoy estatelado no chão, desmaiado.

- É aqui! – gritou Snape, ao perceber que a magia do ar se modificara. – Aparatem, agora!

Todos obedeceram. Narcisa foi com Lupin.

* * *

Chegaram aos portões da Mansão Lupin, que reconheceram seu dono, abrindo-se imediatamente.

Snape foi direto ao quarto onde Florence estava, já adormecida. Ele colocou Sophie sobre a cama e a pequena se abraçou na mãe.

- Mamãe... – choramingou Sophie.

- Sophie? – Florence acordou, sentando na cama. – Minha pequena! – Florence envolveu a filha, lágrimas lhe tomando os olhos. – Ah, meu bebê... você está bem? – ela encarou o rostinho lindo da filha, beijando-a a testa e as bochechas, repetidas vezes.

- Eu estou bem, mamãe... tia Cissy cuidou de mim.

- Narcisa veio conosco. – disse Snape, sentando na cama, retirando os sapatos.

- Ela está aqui na Ordem?

- Sim, provavelmente foi ao encontro de Draco. – ele desabotoou a camisa.

- Que bom, ele estava muito preocupado com a mãe.

Snape olhou para a esposa e torceu os lábios. O assunto "Draco Malfoy" não era facilmente engolido por ele desde que descobrira que o pirralho estava "pegando" sua filha.

- É eu vi a preocupação dele... – ironizou Snape. - Trancado sempre com Elizabeth no quarto dos gêmeos.

- Severus, por favor... – riu Florence, acarinhando Sophie, bebendo da imagem da filha em seus braços, beijando-a a todo o momento, penteando seus cachos claros e macios.

- Eles tem que se agarrar o tempo todo? Que necessidade há nisso? – resmungou Snape.

Florence encarou o marido, um sorriso debochado no rosto:

- Três palavras: eu, você e a Torre de Astronomia. Lembra-se?

- Não é a mesma coisa, Flor. – bufou Snape.

- Então, outras palavras: eu, você e madrugadas na casa de sua mãe. – riu ela.

Snape não disse nada, apenas seguiu para o banheiro.

Florence nem se importou com o estresse bobo do marido. Sophie estava salva, em seus braços, sem nenhum arranhão. Tudo estava bem. Pelo menos naquele momento.

* * *

**Dezembro 1997**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança.

**Milena Guevara:** a fic está se aproximando do fim. Obrigada pelo elogio e eu tinha a fic na minha cabeça há mais de 2 anos antes de começar a passá-la para um caderno. A primeira versão de SOAS tinha 140 capítulos!

Beijos também pra **MilyTiete**, **Lari SL**, **Jaque** e **Hatake KaguraLari** que também comentaram!

**REVIIEEWS!**

OBS: viram entrevista da J.K. na Oprah? Levanta a mão quem se emocionou:

\o


	86. Problemas Antes do Tempo

****

Capítulo 85 – Problemas Antes do Tempo

**Janeiro 1998**

Por mais que a Ordem tentasse, os ataques aos trouxas se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes. Muitas mortes não podiam ser evitadas.

E a Ordem da Fênix enfrentava ainda seus problemas internos... após a traição de Shacklebolt, recrutar novos membros era uma tarefa de extrema cautela. Snape e Lupin eram responsáveis pelas entrevistas com possíveis futuros membros da Ordem.

Mas poucos passaram pelos testes dos dois. Poucos mesmo.

* * *

Tonks e Gina estavam terminantemente afastadas de batalhas e reuniões. Tonks com quase 2 meses de gravidez e Gina com quatro e meio. Florence estava de cama. A gravidez se tornara de risco e Snape não permitia que ela saísse do quarto, tendo ele enfeitiçado a esposa por diversas vezes para conseguir mantê-la quieta na cama.

* * *

**Mas foi numa noite muito fria que tudo se complicou mais.**

Florence teve cólicas e um sangramento. Pomfrey foi chamada.

Ao sair do quarto de Florence, após analisá-la, a medibruxa se viu de frente com o Mestre de Poções.

- Severus...

- Me diga a verdade, Pomfrey! Não me esconda nada! – exasperou-se ele.

- Você sabe que Florence corre muito risco levando essa gravidez adiante... – murmurou Pomfrey.

- Sim, eu já sei disso!

- Tenha fé que ela consiga suportar mais 2 meses, Severus... porque eu não posso lhe dar esta certeza.

- É muito grave? Ela corre risco de perder as crianças? – ele quase gaguejou.

- Sim. E ela está muito fraca. – Pomfrey respirou fundo. – Vou ser extremamente sincera com você: Florence corre o risco de morrer durante o trabalho de parto.

- E não há o que você possa fazer? – a voz dele se tornara baixa e carregada de temor.

- Não. Me desculpe.

E Pomfrey foi embora, deixando no corredor um pai de família extremamente desesperado.

* * *

**Fevereiro 1998**

E a situação de Florence piorava a cada dia.

Ela não mais levantava da cama, e não precisava ser enfeitiçada para ficar quieta. Os gêmeos em seu ventre se desenvolviam rapidamente e ela não suportava mais o próprio peso em pé.

Era mais uma noite extremamente fria, Eileen estava no quarto com Florence, ajudando-a a comer. Eileen foi ao banheiro, quando Florence sentiu as pernas molharem.

- Não... – murmurou ela. - Madrinha! – gritou.

- Fale, querida, o que houve? – Eileen veio correndo do banheiro.

- A bolsa estourou! Chame Pomfrey! E Severus! – lágrimas corriam dos olhos de Florence. – Eu não quero perder meus bebês... não!

- Você não vai perdê-los, Flor... eu já voltarei com Poppy! – e ela saiu do quarto.

Em menos de um minuto, Snape já estava no quarto, mais branco do que de costume. Ele correu até o lado da esposa na cama.

- Tudo vai dar certo, meu amor. – mais nem mesmo ele acreditava nas próprias palavras. - Pomfrey logo estará aqui e...

Florence gritou, em dor:

- As contrações estão mais fortes, Severus! Eles vão nascer! Eu não quero que morram ao nascer!

- Não pense nisso! Nada de mal vai acontecer com você ou com as crianças... – mas ele sentia um temor gigantesco por dentro.

E Pomfrey entrou correndo pela porta.

- Eu sabia! Ah, minha querida, como você está? – a medibruxa foi até a cama.

- Mal, Poppy, muito mal. Aaai. As contrações... começaram há pouco e estão muito fortes! – gritou Florence.

- Certo. Me consiga água quente e toalhas, Eileen. – disse Pomfrey, pegando a varinha e apontando sobre o ventre distendido de Florence. – Agora, vamos ver em que posição estão estes bebês... – e uma luz branca iluminou Florence, mostrando a silhueta dos dois bebês que estavam em seu útero. – Bom... eles estão certos... – e Pomfrey olhou para Florence. – Como você está se sentindo? Pronta para um parto duplo?

- Não... eu estou muito cansada e com medo.

Eileen logo retornou com o que Pomfrey pedira.

- Severus, nos traga as poções energizante e repositora de sangue. – disse Pomfrey.

Ele hesitou, olhando para a esposa, não largando a mão dela.

- Florence ficará bem, meu filho. – disse Eileen, se aproximando de Florence, pegando em sua mão, como Snape fazia. – Vá buscar o que Poppy pediu.

E Snape saiu do quarto, beijando a testa da esposa antes, murmurando:

- Eu não demorarei.

* * *

No corredor, Snape encontrou todos os filhos mais Draco, o Trio de Ouro, Gina e Anne.

- Pai! O que está havendo? – perguntou James.

- Vimos a vovó buscar toalhas e correr pra cá... – disse Nicholas.

- Sua mãe entrou em trabalho de parto. – Snape parecia perdido.

- Não! – todos exclamaram.

- Ela está com menos de oito meses, pai! – disse Elizabeth.

- Eu sei... mas a bolsa estourou e Pomfrey disse que os bebês estão na posição correta... ela fará o parto... – Snape respirou fundo. – Eu tenho que ir buscar algumas poções... não entrem, por favor. – e ele desceu as escadas.

* * *

Snape voltou dentro de poucos minutos. Florence estava acordada ainda, lutando para não desmaiar.

Ele a fez beber poções para dor e energizante. Florence foi abrindo os olhos, melhorando.

- Como você está? – perguntou Snape. – Está consciente?

- Sim. E não sinto mais tanta dor. – sussurrou Florence.

- Certo, querida, você sabe o que fazer. Ajude-me a trazer esses dois bebês ao mundo. – disse Pomfrey, o semblante preocupado. – Respire ritmado e faça força!

E mais de 2 horas de respiração cachorrinho e força se passaram até que Stephen decidisse nascer.

Para alívio de todos, ele respirou normalmente logo que Snape o pegou nos braços. E, da mesma forma, Lily também respirou ao nascer, 40 minutos após o irmão.

Florence desmaiou logo que viu que os dois filhos respiravam e estavam seguros nos braços do marido.

Snape pôs os filhos sobre uma cama alta que a medibruxa conjurara.

Pomfrey analisou as duas crianças.

- Eles estão bem, Severus. Mas requerem extremo cuidado, não podem e não devem receber visitas seguidas e nem ser expostos a correntes de vento ou sol forte.

- Mas... eles não correm risco de morrer? – Snape falou baixo, temendo que Florence pudesse acordar e ouvi-lo.

- Não. Pode ficar tranqüilo, Severus. Seus filhos são prematuros, mas estão muito bem. Agora... – Pomfrey respirou fundo, olhando para a mulher adormecida na cama. – Florence... é com ela que você deve se preocupar. Ela está muito fraca. Fique de olho nela, faça com que se alimente direito e continue ministrando, por hoje, as poções repositora de sangue e para dor. Ela perdeu muito sangue e sentirá dores por uns dois dias.

- Certo.

- Eu fiz o que pude para que ela sofresse o menos possível, Severus. Agora, você deve cuidar dela. – Pomfrey o olhava fixamente, passando pelos olhos todo seu temor pela vida de Florence.

- Eu cuidarei, Poppy. E Florence pode amamentar, sem problemas?

- Pode. Ela tem leite suficiente para os dois bebês. Mas ajude-a a segurar os filhos no peito. Ela está sem forças.

- Sim. Obrigado, por tudo, Pomfrey.

- De nada, Severus. Sabe que eu tenho um grande carinho pela família Snape... você sempre foi um amigo em Hogwarts e eu fiz o parto de todos os seus filhos. Cuide da sua esposa. Eu tenho que ir, agora.

- Certo. Obrigado, novamente.

E Pomfrey foi embora.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** problemas, problemas, problemas...

**Coraline D. Snape**: nossa, essa idéia é muito boa, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Chris deveria ter sido seqüestrado e não Sophie! Seria muito legal...

**Jaque: **nada de ruim no capítulo anterior, mas neste...

**MilyTiete: **eu peguei um nojo tão grande do Lucius que quando leio uma fic em que ele não é nojento eu acho muito estranho e descaracterizado

**Lari SL: **e você está certa: as confusões e problemas estão looonge de acabar...

**Hatake KaguraLari: **o ScarPotter legendou a entrevista, tem no youtube!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	87. Uma conversa como que de pai pra filho

****

Cap. 86 – Uma conversa como que de pai para filho

Florence se recuperou bem do pós-parto. Mas ainda não podia caminhar muito. Os gêmeos Lily-Rose e Stephen nem pareciam ter nascidos prematuros. Eram saudáveis e mamavam famintos, principalmente Stephen.

* * *

Mas, apesar de tudo estar, finalmente, bem para a família Snape, as coisas lá fora não andavam nem um pouco boas... a guerra piorava a cada dia e a batalha final se aproximava, podendo estourar a qualquer momento.

* * *

**Março 1998**

Snape estava no laboratório de poções da Ordem da Fênix, preparando mais algumas doses de poções, entre elas: repositora de sangue, reconstrutora de tecidos e unguentos cicatrizantes.

Aguardava por Harry.

Pedira a James que chamasse o menino até ali. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que conversar com o garoto, e agora poderia não haver um "mais tarde", portanto, a conversa teria que ser o quanto antes. E seria agora.

A porta se abriu.

- Mandou me chamar, Prof. Snape? – disse o menino, descendo as escadas até a bancada de poções.

- Sim, Harry. E não me chame mais de "professor", eu não o sou mais. – mas sua voz não tinha tom de represália. - Chame-me de Snape ou... Severus, se você se sentir à vontade para tanto.

- Ok... – Harry sentou numa cadeira e olhou para Snape, estranhando muito aquela conversa.

- Harry, o que eu tenho para lhe dizer não é algo com que eu concorde. – Snape olhava para o menino, sério.

Harry podia perceber, um tanto assustado, que aquele ali que lhe falava não era o morcegão-carrasco-professor-de-Hogwarts. Não, aquele ali era Severus Snape, um homem, um amigo (será que podia considerá-lo tanto? – _"Sim, eu posso, ele já salvou minha vida, amigos fazem isso."_) e alguém que lutava ao lado dele para vencer as trevas.

Snape se apoiou na bancada, ficando de frente para Harry.

- Mas antes... sobre o mito da Varinha das Varinhas, a terceira Relíquia dos Peverell, aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado continua procurando por ela?

- Ele já a encontrou. Ele a arrancou do túmulo de Dumbledore. – disse Harry, desgostoso.

- E você sabe quem é o verdadeiro dono da Varinha, não sabe, Harry?

- Não, senhor.

- Eu imaginava que não soubesse... – ele respirou fundo. – Draco é o verdadeiro mestre daquela varinha.

- Mas foi você quem matou Dumbledore. – Harry estava confuso.

- Mas Draco o desarmou ante que eu chegasse na Torre.

- Ah, mas... se não precisa matar o antigo dono para se tornar o novo mestre da varinha... – começou Harry, a expressão pensativa. – Se só desarmar serve...

- Prossiga.

- Eu desarmei Draco há algum tempo. Eu estou com a varinha dele.

- Então, _você_ é o mestre da varinha anciã. – Snape percebeu como aquilo fazia sentido, como poderia ser importante Harry ser o mestre da varinha das varinhas, pois assim, ela jamais funcionaria contra seu próprio dono, desta forma... _"Voldemort não pode matá-lo, pelo menos não portando uma varinha que tem Harry como seu mestre."_ Ele sorriu e expôs o pensamento ao garoto.

- Assim, eu tenho mais chances de sobreviver? – perguntou Harry ao final da explicação.

- Esperemos que sim. Agora, como foi na missão que Dumbledore lhe designou?

- Muito bem, dentro do possível. – disse o menino. - Faltam duas horcruxes. Uma está em Hogwarts, a outra é mantida ao lado daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Nagini.

- Sim.

- E esta outra, que está em Hogwarts, o que é? – perguntou Snape.

- O diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- O diadema de Ravenclaw? Mas ele é dado como perdido há séculos! Como tem certeza de que é ele e de que está em Hogwarts?

- Eu vi, dentro da cabeça dele... o diadema está em Hogwarts. E mais: eu diria que está na Sala Precisa.

- Certo... daremos um jeito de você chegar ao sétimo andar do castelo em segurança... – Snape respirou fundo. – Mas há um erro na sua contagem. Existem ainda _três_ horcruxes a serem destruídas e não duas.

- _Três_? Mas Dumbledore tinha certeza de que eram sete horcruxes ao total.

- Não. Dumbledore sempre soube que eram oito. Ele só não quis te contar porque... Harry, me revolta muito ter que te dizer isso, mas... _você_ é a terceira horcrux que falta destruir.

- _Eu_?

- Sim. Albus Dumbledore me confidenciou isso. O Lord criou a horcrux que você guarda, sem saber. Foi um descuido. Quando ele atacou você, no seu berço, e Lily se pôs na frente, foi um ato tão violento, atacar uma mãe indefesa e uma criança de colo, que a alma dele se partiu inconscientemente e se alojou no que irradiava mais energia naquele quarto, naquele momento: você.

O menino ficou em silêncio, digerindo o que aquilo queria dizer.

- Então... eu devo morrer? – Harry perguntou, a voz muito baixa e trêmula.

- Não apenas isso. É essencial que o Lord mate você. – o menino ficou em silêncio. Snape prosseguiu. – Mas eu tenho um plano... você deve caminhar voluntariamente até a morte e talvez seu sacrifício o salve. Talvez.

- Acha que ainda há uma... salvação para mim? – ele olhava para Snape, perdido.

- Sinceramente? Não. Meu plano baseia-se na hipótese de que o seu sacrifício voluntário salve a sua alma, destruindo apenas a parte do Lord que habita o seu corpo. Mas é uma hipótese, nada além disso. – ele respirou fundo, cansado.

- Certo. – Harry levantou da cadeira e começou a caminhar pelo laboratório, aproximando-se da bancada, olhando dentro dos caldeirões. – Sabe, eu nunca fui muito bom em poções... não tenho nenhum talento para isso... tá certo que o senhor nunca me ajudou muito a tentar... mas quando, no sexto ano, Slughorn foi para Hogwarts nos ensinar, eu percebi que sou realmente uma desgraça em poções. Se não fosse o seu livro, eu jamais teria passado.

- Granger, com certeza, lhe ajudaria. – disse Snape.

- Ah, sim, Mione é ótima em qualquer coisa... mas eu tenho pensado, muito em... bem... – Harry baixou a cabeça, parando próximo à Snape, escorando-se na bancada como ele. – Se você tivesse me criado, talvez eu não fosse tão ruim...

Snape retesou por um segundo e entendeu:

- Florence te contou.

- Sim... – confirmou Harry. - Tudo seria tão diferente se vocês tivessem me criado. Eu chamaria Florence de mãe e... você de pai. – ele olhou para Snape. – Isso seria tão melhor, apesar de ser estranho admitir isso... e eu jamais odiaria você.

- Ah, odiaria, sim... imagine uma situação em que você quer jogar quadribol, está caindo o mundo de chuva lá fora. Florence jamais permitia que você saísse, então, você pediria a mim, e eu também não deixaria. – brincou Snape. - Acredite, você me odiaria um dia. Nick e Jamie odeiam, às vezes.

- É... – Harry riu. - Mas é normal os filhos não entenderem os motivos dos pais... eu nunca tive pais e eu não entendo como o Rony consegue ficar tão furioso com Molly... ela é mãe dele, só quer o melhor pra ele!

- Você vê as coisas por outra perspectiva, Harry. Quando é com os outros parece sempre mais fácil, mais compreensível...

- Eu não acho a sua situação fácil. – disse Harry.

- Nem eu acho a sua.

E um silêncio se instalou momentaneamente no laboratório, somente as borbulhas dos caldeirões podiam ser ouvidos. Snape se virou para um dos caldeirões, mexeu algumas vezes e apagou o fogo. Foi até outro caldeirão.

- Sabe... – Harry voltou a falar, olhando o que Snape fazia. - É muito estranho isso, mas se eu pudesse escolher, se eu pudesse desejar e tivesse o poder de mudar o passado... eu teria escolhido isso. – Snape olhou para ele. – Eu queria ter crescido como seu filho.

Snape largou a colher do caldeirão e encarou Harry de frente, sem cruzar os braços na frente do corpo, apenas olhou para aquele menino, recém entrando na fase pré-adulta. Lembrava de quando Nick e James tinham 17 anos: iam a festas atrás de festas, faziam bagunça, saiam tarde da noite, se divertiam, dois inconseqüentes. E olhava para Harry, obrigado a viver os horrores que Voldemort planejara para ele desde os onze anos, desde o encontro com Quirell... o menino era, praticamente, tão experiente quanto um Comensal em treinamento, com a diferença de nunca ter pedido para viver isso.

Snape diminui a distância entre eles e pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz.

- Quero que saiba que eu nunca o odiei, Harry. E eu não quero que você morra, então, vamos ter fé que o meu plano hipotético esteja correto. – e Snape apertou o ombro dele, carinhosamente, e retirou a mão.

Harry ficou parado, encarando o homem que ele uma vez já odiara tanto quanto odeia Voldemort. Mas que, agora, ele sentia vontade de abraçar e sentir a mesma segurança de uma família que Florence lhe passava. Ele deu um passo para frente e Snape entendeu. Ele puxou o garoto e o abraçou, sem nenhuma palavra.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** adoro este capítulo, ele é tenso, mas nos passa um certo alívio e segurança, ao mesmo tempo.

**Coraline D. Snape:** obrigada pelos enoormes elogios! Você é um amor! Mas, realmente, Sev ter morrido nos livros é inaceitável, mas eu não mais odeio a J.K., aquela entrevista na Oprah me fez rever meus sentimentos em relação a ela. Não consegui postar outro capítulo antes porque o site simplesmente não estava funcionando, dizia sempre "service unavailable", site maluco...

**Jaque:** eu não faria isso, não mataria, novamente, um bebê Snape!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** não chame os pobrezinhos de problemáticos! rsrs Eles tem um papel muuito importante no Epílogo, onde o título da fic fará completo sentido. E não haverão mais bebês Sev/Flor, mas a família Snape irá aumentar, espere pelo Epílogo!

**Yasmin Potter:** então você lembrou de passar aqui e me deixar review! (de novo) rsrsr Linda, você realmente não bate bem das ideias... mas eu amo você assim, do jeitinho que você é!

Beijos!

E cadê as outras meninas? A fic tá acabando, não me deixem sem review, please!

**REVIEWS!**

Próximo capítulo: Hogwarts é invadida!


	88. Guerra IV – O Estopim

****

Cap. 87 – Guerra IV – O Estopim

**Março 1998**

**Hogsmead**

O que parecia ser um final de noite tranqüilo, como há muito não se tinha no vilarejo, transformou-se em um verdadeiro inferno em poucos minutos.

Rosmerta fechava o Três Vassouras as 22hs - como de costume nestes tempos de guerra -, quando três Comensais, já aparentemente muito embriagados, entraram no estabelecimento e se sentaram.

- Já estamos fechados, senhores! – disse Rosmerta, autoritária.

Os três se olharam, um deles levantou, vindo na direção da mulher.

- Mas a senhorita está sempre aberta, que eu saiba. – disse Macnair, maliciosamente. – Sabemos que teve um lance com o traidor do Snape...

- Queremos saber o que o traidor de sangue, mestiço e nojento tanto aprecia numa mulher... – disse outro, McCallister, se levantando.

- E já que não podemos pôr as mãos na cadela grávida da esposa gostosinha dele... – disse o terceiro, Nott, que também se levantou. – Você servirá.

E os três caminhavam na direção de Rosmerta, encurralando-a na parede do fundo do bar.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com Snape... eu não o vejo a há muito tempo. Me levar não fará ele vir até vocês... – disse Rosmerta, a voz trêmula.

- Isso nós veremos... – disse Nott.

- E se ele não vier lhe resgatar... – disse McCallister, malicioso. - Nós teremos outras utilidades para você.

- _Stupefy_! – lançou Macnair.

E Rosmerta foi de encontro à parede, caindo no chão, desacordada.

Os três Comensais aparataram, levando-a com eles.

* * *

**Mansão Lupin**

Era um jantar aparentemente normal. Os Weasley, os gêmeos Snape, Liz, Christopher e alguns outros membros da Ordem estavam sentados na grande mesa, jantando.

Snape e Florence estavam no quarto.

Florence ainda se recuperava do parto dos gêmeos e se ocupava de cuidar deles durante a maior parte do dia.

Um final de dia normal na Ordem.

Normal, até o momento em que Minerva McGonagall irrompeu da lareira, suja, ferida e desarmada.

- Estão atacando Hogwarts! O castelo foi sitiado! – arfou McGonagall, caindo no chão da cozinha. – Alguns alunos... eu consegui retirá-los do castelo, mas ainda restam muitos lá dentro!

- Onde eles estão? – exclamou Lupin, indo até a professora.

- Com Aberforth, esperando algum sinal nosso, no Cabeça de Javali... – disse a professora.

Nicholas e James pularam de suas cadeiras dizendo, juntos:

- Vamos chamar nossos pais! – e correram escada acima.

* * *

Snape e Florence estavam sentados na cama, observando os gêmeos adormecidos.

- Eles estão tão bem... nem parece que nasceram prematuros. – murmurou Florence.

- É... e você está se recuperando muito bem, também. – disse Snape, beijando-a nos lábios. – Eu tive medo de...

- Shh... – ela o calou. – Não pense mais nisso. Eu também tive medo de perder você, mas estamos os dois aqui.

Bateram na porta do quarto.

- Entre. – disse Snape.

- Pai, mãe, estão atacando Hogwarts! – disse James, num murmúrio nervoso.

- O quê? – disseram Snape e Florence, juntos.

- Prof. McGonagall acaba de irromper da lareira, ferida e desarmada. – disse Nicholas.

- Isso já era previsto... a batalha final não poderia ser em outro lugar que não no castelo. – disse Snape, levantando da cama, pegando sua capa.

- Acha que a batalha final se dará hoje, pai? – perguntou Nick.

- Hoje e agora, Nicholas. Eles sabem que não permitiremos que matem as crianças. Da mesma forma que eu sei que eles não devem estar apenas em meia dúzia lá... todos os Comensais estão em Hogwarts, eles não sitiariam o castelo com poucos, não... – Snape olhou para James e Nicholas. – Chamem todos da Ordem, partiremos daqui juntos.

- Certo, pai. – e os gêmeos saíram do quarto.

Florence se levantou da cama, pegando uma roupa e a capa, vestindo-se.

- Você não vai. – disse Snape para a esposa, sério.

- Mas era só o que me faltava! Eu vou junto. A Ordem já está desfalcada, Tonks e Gina não podem ir porque ainda estão grávidas, mas eu estou muito bem, como você acabou de comentar. – eles discutiam por murmúrios para não acordar os bebês que dormiam sobre a cama.

- Prometa, então, que irá obedecer a qualquer ordem minha? – inquiriu Snape.

- Quer que eu minta pra você? – debochou Florence.

Snape bufou, irritado.

- Tiffany! – Florence chamou.

E a elfa apareceu.

- Sim, Mestra?

- Cuide dos menores e diga à Anne para manter um olho em Chris. - disse Florence.

- E Elizabeth? – perguntou Snape quando saíam do quarto, selando a porta com um feitiço de proteção.

- Ela virá conosco.

- Florence, você enlouqueceu? E se eles a pegarem! Você pode imaginar o que Malfoy faria se colocasse as mãos em Elizabeth! – irritou-se Snape.

- Elizabeth sabe lutar tão bem quanto Nick e James, e você sabe disso, Severus! Eu duvido que ela tenha problemas em nocautear qualquer comensal do padrão do Malfoy.

- Eu não concordo que Elizabeth vá! – rosnou Snape.

- E eu não concordo que ninguém da minha família vá! Começando por você! – gritou Florence em resposta. – Eu também não gosto de ver nenhum de meus filhos lutando, Severus! Mas é necessário!

- Maldição! – urrou Snape, socando um dos candelabros, que se espatifou no chão. Ele parou de caminhar, encostando a testa na parede do corredor, em silêncio.

Florence parou ao lado dele, mas não disse nada. Sabia no que o marido estava pensando, sabia de quem ele tinha raiva. Se os filhos iam para a guerra, se tinham que lutar, se corriam o risco de morrer naquela noite, a culpa era, em grande parte, dele. E Florence manteve-se em silêncio. Jamais jogaria isso na cara dele, pelo menos não naquele momento.

* * *

Um patrono havia sido enviado aos alunos que estava no Cabeça de Javali e outro aos membros da Ordem. Vinte minutos depois, já estavam todos reunidos no pátio da Mansão Lupin, com exceção dos alunos que os esperariam nos portões do castelo de Hogwarts, devidamente escondidos.

Quando Florence e Snape chegaram ao pátio da mansão, todos olharam para eles, ficando em silêncio, esperando que eles lhes dessem as coordenadas daquela noite.

- Um boa sorte a todos nós. – começou Snape. – O futuro de todos, bruxos e trouxas, depende da batalha desta noite. Sei que estamos em menor número do que eles, mas não deixem que isso os faça temer! Usem de emboscada, separem-se em números de três ou cinco e peguem de dois em dois inimigos. – ele pausou, olhando ao redor. - Esta pode ser a última vez que vemos muitos de nós com vida, façamos com que a morte de nossos amigos e a nossa própria morte não seja em vão! – ninguém disse nada, o silêncio se mantinha. Snape olhou para Harry. – Harry, você sabe o que tem que fazer.

O menino olhou para Snape, confiança e medo se misturando em seus olhos verdes.

- Sim, senhor. – confirmou Harry.

- Então, vamos. Nos encontramos nos portões de Hogwarts. – finalizou Snape.

E os estampidos de aparatação encheram o ar.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nenhuma mudança.

**MilyTiete:** achei que tinha sumiidoo! Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu, a principio, achei que ninguém ia gostar dessa historia do Sev conversar com o Harry, mas todo mundo gostou!

**Milena Guevara:** Hermione vai virar, sim, a Sra. James Snape! E a Flor á está melhor, e indo pra batalha!

**Jaque:** nesse capítulo eu sinto uma peninha do Harry... porque ele poderia ter tido uma família decente, não fosse o Dumbledore maldito. Odeio aquele velho.

**Coraline D. Snape:** eu já pensei nisso... a fic está realmente acabando... isso é mal... mas outras idéias relacionadas a SOAS surgirão, com certeza e muitas one-shots virão (eu espero).

**Hatake KaguraLari:** também acho esse momento Sev/Harry bem lindo, mas o Epílogo é mais! E eu nem lembro quantos netos são... mas a família Snape vai ser graande!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**

E eu postei uma fic nova no site, _Amor e Estupidez_. É pequena, terá 3 capítulos e está quase 100% terminada. Leiam e revisem, se estiverem interessadas!


	89. Guerra V – Hogwarts

**Cap. 88 – Guerra V - Hogwarts**

**Hogwarts.**

Assim que todos da Ordem chegaram a frente dos portões da propriedade que circundava o castelo, os alunos que ali esperavam foram divididos entre os grupos já previamente estabelecidos.

Depois de todos estarem em seus grupos, Florence esticou a mão para tocar o portão.

- Não! – exclamou Snape, segurando a mão dela. – Ele está enfeitiçado, vai repeli-la e pode matá-la!

- Não, não vai. Ele vai me reconhecer. O sangue de Slytherin corre em minhas veias, Severus. – disse Florence.

E ele largou a mão da esposa. Florence caminhou dois passos até os portões e os tocou, os olhos fechados, ordenando, em língua de cobra:

- Abram-se!

E os ferros a obedeceram, instantaneamente.

O grande grupo avançou pelos terrenos em direção ao castelo em passos cautelosos. Caminharam pelo que pareceram quase cinco minutos e nada aconteceu.

- Está tudo quieto demais... – comentou Lupin.

- Eu sei. – disse Snape. – Estejam todos prontos para uma emboscada.

E foi o que aconteceu. Em questão de segundos mais de 80 comensais da morte cercaram os pouco mais de 120 integrantes da Ordem da Fênix e, como que se desaparecessem no ar, sumiram, levando com eles Hermione, McGonagall, Elizabeth e Luna.

- Não! – gritaram Florence, James e outros.

- Mione! – gritou James. – Elizabeth!

- Eu disse que Elizabeth não deveria ter vindo! – gritou Snape para a esposa.

- Cale a boca! Nós vamos encontrar elas! – gritou Florence. Ela olhou para Lupin. – Remus, vamos nos separar. Prestem atenção, todos! – ela subiu o tom de voz. – Este ataque surpresa e os seqüestros foram apenas para nos desestabilizar, portanto, mantenham-se em suas posições! Estamos em um campo de batalha que todos conhecemos muito bem, pois estudamos aqui! Mas nosso inimigo também o conhece. Fiquem alertas!

E três grupos partiram, cada um para um lado. Lupin encabeçava um grupo, Florence e Snape outro e James e Nick o terceiro grupo.

Harry ficou com Florence e Snape. O grupo deles, o menor, composto por eles, Draco, Neville, Dino e Harry, seguiu o caminho normal até o castelo, em direção à cabana de Hagrid, que estava em chamas quando eles a alcançaram.

Lá foram interceptados por Lucius Malfoy e outros comensais.

- Severus, meu amigo. – sibilou Lucius. – Nos reencontramos... pena que as circunstâncias sejam tão... trágicas. A propósito, muito gostosinha sua filha mais velha, hein? Vi ela antes de a levarem e já a reservei.

Snape tremia de raiva, Florence mantinha a varinha apontada para Malfoy, assim como Draco e os outros.

- E você... que um dia eu considerei meu filho... – Malfoy olhava para Draco, agora. – Seu ingratinho, nojento, traidor do sangue! Mas pelo menos soube escolher sua namoradinha muito bem... linda ela, uma delícia, garanto.

- _Stupefy_! – lançou Draco.

Mas Lucius esquivou e revidou, iniciando uma batalha. Que não durou muito, pois Florence e Snape imobilizaram e amarraram os comensais que foram sendo nocauteados por eles e os outros.

Mais à frente eles viam alguns membros da Ordem correndo em direção ao castelo.

Seguiram o mesmo caminho que os outros, até o castelo, que estava parcialmente destruído, um enorme buraco podia ser visto na parede do grande salão.

Atravessaram a ponte de madeira e correram através do pátio interno até o grande salão. A visão que tiveram foi chocante. Muitos membros da Ordem já estavam caídos, assim como muitas crianças jaziam mortas. Alguns comensais estavam ali. Bellatriz ria alucinada no centro do salão, em pé sobre os restos de uma das grandes mesas.

Harry não chegou a entrar no grande salão. Ele correu para o sétimo andar, para a sala precisa, para procurar o diadema de Ravenclaw.

Sobre a mesa do professores, no fundo do salão, quatro pessoas estavam encapuzadas, amordaçadas e, aparentemente, desmaiadas.

- Snape! – gritou Bellatriz. – Eu sempre soube o enorme traidor que você é! Seu mestiço imundo! E você... Florence! – e ela olhou para Florence com uma loucura intensa nos olhos. – Filha do meu Lord! Como você pode se sujar com ele! – ela apontou para Snape. – Você! Linda e puro-sangue! Poderosa! Herdeira de Slytherin! Que decepção... mas daremos um jeito nisso pra você! Você sairá desta guerra sem nenhum prejuízo ou más lembranças! Mataremos Snape e todos os bastardinhos que ele lhe obrigou a conceber!

- Cale a boca! – gritou Florence. – Sua doente, infeliz... a única que vai morrer aqui será você! _Stupefy_!

- _Avada Kedavra_! – revidou Bellatriz.

Mas Florence esquivou facilmente, Bella estava completamente fora de si, - se é que algum dia ela estivera sã...

- _Avada Kedavra_! – lançava Bellatriz, para todos os lados.

Foi quando o terceiro grupo da Ordem da Fênix entrou no grande salão e um grito alto foi ouvido:

- Nãããoo!

Era Molly Weasley que gritara ao ver um raio verde atingir Rony em cheio e o menino cair no chão, sem se mexer mais.

Florence, Snape e os outros foram até onde os Weasley estavam.

E Bellatriz se posicionou para atacar novamente, mirando Snape desta vez. Florence percebeu, mas o marido não.

- _Avada Kedavra_! – lançou Bellatriz.

- Não, Severus! – gritou Florence, correndo e se pondo na frente do marido, sendo ela atingida em cheio pelo raio verde.

- NÃO! - gritou Snape caindo de joelhos no chão, ao lado da esposa desacordada. Ele a pegou nos braços, sacudindo-a. – Fale comigo, Florence! Acorde! Você me disse uma vez que era imune! ACORDE, AGORA!

E a voz de Voldemort se fez ouvir através do castelo:

"_Vocês lutaram, valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura._

_Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma pena e um desperdício._

_Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que minhas forças se retirem imediatamente._

_Vocês têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos._

_Eu me dirijo agora diretamente à você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você ao invés de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Dessa vez eu participarei da luta, começando pelas quatro reféns, e eu o encontrarei, Harry Potter, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentar escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora."_

Bellatriz saiu correndo pelo buraco aberto na parede, seguida pelos outros comensais.

E o silêncio se instaurou no grande salão destruído.

Harry entrou correndo pelas portas do grande salão, o diadema de Ravenclaw em uma mão e um dente de basilisco na outra. Objetos que ele deixou cair ou ver o amigo ruivo e Florence caídos no chão e Molly Weasley chorando, assim como Snape, que estava desesperado.

- Harry. – chamou Snape, ainda ajoelhado com a esposa nos braços, um ar de alívio no rosto por ter sentido que ela ainda respirava, apesar de desacordada.

- Sim, senhor? – falou Harry, limpando as lágrimas que rolavam ao perceber que seu amigo havia morrido, ele se aproximou de Snape. – Como está Florence?

- Ela está bem. Ela não morre com uma _Avada_... – ele respirava pesadamente, a agonia de pensar que Florence poderia estar morta pesando em seu peito. - Agora, você ouviu o recado do Lord, certo? E sabe o que deve fazer, não é? – disse Snape.

- Sim, eu sei. – Harry respirou fundo. – Eu farei de acordo com o seu plano hipotético. Sei que ele vai funcionar, eu confio no senhor... – Harry sorria, confiante.

- Por que isso agora? – perguntou Snape, confuso.

- Porque a gente deve confiar nos nossos pais, ou naqueles que poderiam ter sido como pais pra gente... – murmurou o garoto.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e Snape sorriu de canto para o rapaz e falou:

- Eu estarei esperando por você neste salão para declararmos a vitória, Harry. Assim que cortarmos a cabeça de Nagini.

- Eu estarei aqui para ver isso! – sorriu Harry, antes de sair correndo até a Floresta Proibida.

- Eu realmente espero que sim, Harry... – murmurou Snape, vendo o menino sair do grande salão.

E Florence foi acordando.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Snape.

- Estou, Sev... só um pouco tonta. Mas estou bem. – ela sentou e Snape a ajudou a levantar. – Onde está Harry, eu juro que ouvi a voz dele há pouco...?

- Ele... foi ao encontro do seu pai.

- Ele foi... ah, Severus... e se o plano der errado, e se ele morrer mesmo, pra sempre! – disse Florence, temerosa.

- Pelo menos o Lord morrerá com ele. – disse Snape.

- E agora? O que faremos, Severus? – perguntou Florence.

- Agora, esperamos. – respondeu ele, levantando do chão com a esposa.

Florence olhou para onde a família Weasley estava.

- Oh, por Merlin, o menino morreu? – ela sentia as lágrimas lhe tomando os olhos.

- Sim... – confirmou Snape.

E Florence foi até Molly, abraçando-a.

Snape foi até a mesa dos professores, verificando quem eram os prisioneiros que estavam ali.

- Elizabeth! – exclamou ele, ao retirar o primeiro capuz.

A menina estava desacordada, com uma ferida que ia da bochecha ao queixo, marcas no pescoço e um corte no ombro.

- Florence, venha aqui! – Snape chamou.

E a esposa veio correndo ao ver o marido com a filha desacordada nos braços.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Florence, acariciando a testa da filha e beijando-a.

- Bem, aparentemente. Ela está respirando. Me ajude a levar os outros três reféns até a enfermaria. – disse Snape.

E Florence fez os outros três encapuzados flutuarem atrás do marido. Os dois levaram os reféns até o quinto andar, para a ala hospitalar. Quando chegaram lá, chamaram por Pomfrey:

- Poppy! Você está aqui? – chamou Florence.

- Ah, Severus e Florence! – a medibruxa estava escondida em um dos nichos da parede e saiu. – A Ordem chegou aqui! Finalmente! E Minerva está bem?

- Ela foi seqüestrada... deve estar debaixo de um destes capuzes. – disse Florence.

E então, a voz de Voldemort se fez ouvir, novamente:

"_Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam sua vida por ele. Trazemos aqui o seu cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir."_

Florence e Snape se olharam, pavor nos olhos.

- Não deu certo... – murmurou Snape.

E Voldemort continuou:

"_A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes, muito antes de alcançarem o grande salão. Seus corpos jazem em meio a Floresta Proibida. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está morto. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos."_

Houve silêncio nos jardins e no castelo.

Florence encarava o marido, não podendo conter as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto.

- O que faremos agora? – sussurrou Florence.

- Vamos para o grande salão, nos juntaremos aos outros e lutaremos até... – a voz dele se perdeu. Snape olhou para Pomfrey que os encarava apavorada. – Cuide de Elizabeth e dos outros...

A medibruxa apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Florence, fique aqui. – pediu Snape.

- Não, eu não vou deixar você ir lutar sozinho!

- Mas se nós dois morrermos... as crianças... – Snape sussurrava.

Florence se aproximou do marido, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, falando bem de perto:

- Nós não vamos morrer, Severus! Não chegamos até aqui, depois de todos esses anos de luta para simplesmente entregarmos os pontos ou morrermos! Não! Nós vamos vencer! Temos que vencer... – e ela o beijou antes de ambos saírem correndo para o grande salão.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **autora malvada cortou novamente o barato na hora mais teensa!

**MilyTiete:** todos na batalha, com exceção dos menores, e Liz já foi ferida. Rosmerta aparecerá em seguida!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** desculpe desapontá-la, mas Rosmerta não morrerá. E ninguém da família Snape morrerá! A fic tem 92 capítulos (sim, eu aumentei um recentemente).

**Yasmin Potter:** *_*

**Jaque:** eu também adoro o Sev furioso! Ele fica sexy demais... se eles não tivessem saindo pra guerra eu teria feito uma nc naquele corredor na hora que ele quebra o candelabro!

**Lari SL:** tudo dará certo, mas pequenos probleminhas ainda acontecerão!

**REVIEWS!**

**AVISO:** Todas as falas de Voldemort foram retiradas 99,9% do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte! Coloquei exatamente como no livro para que vocês percebam o que aconteceu com o Harry (e o que aconteceu? Exatamente o que aconteceu no livro – se eu fosse descrever tudo que está no livro daria uns 4 capítulos à mais, o que eu não estou disposta a fazer; e outra coisa: esta fic não é focada no Harry, portanto, se eu descrevesse tudo aqui estaria fugindo do foco da fic: Severus e Florence. E todas sabemos o que aconteceu com ele na Floresta, de qualquer forma...

Sorry, se alguém não gostou... eu detestei escrever cena de guerra... definitivamente não é o meu forte (prefiro narrar uma partida de quadribol, que é igualmente horrível de ter que se imaginar, do que cena de guerra)... mas, enfim, é necessário.

**Muitos beijos!**


	90. Guerra VI – Fim

**Capítulo 89 – Guerra VI - Final**

Quando Voldemort, seguido por Comensais e Hagrid - que trazia um Harry aparentemente morto nos braços -, entrou no grande salão pelo buraco lateral, todos que estavam ali, todos membros da Ordem, suspenderam suas respirações.

Os comensais se separaram da comitiva de Voldemort e se posicionaram no grande salão, estrategicamente.

- Não! – gritavam as vozes do grande salão. - _Não_!

- NÃO! HARRY! – gritou Molly Weasley.

E Snape e Florence entraram no grande salão pelas portas principais, ficando parados em choque ao verem Harry nos braços de Hagrid.

Voldemort os encarou, um sorrisinho maligno se formando em seu rosto desfigurado.

- Chegou quem estava faltando... me intrigou muito o fato de você sacrificar sua vida para salvar a do mestiço, Florence. – sibilou Voldemort. – O veneno de Nagini não mata você, mas poderia ter matado o bastardinho que você trazia no ventre...

E os gritos de negação não cessavam, era como uma multidão, gritando e berrando insultos para os Comensais da Morte.

- SILÊNCIO! – ordenou Voldemort, e com um estampido e um forte clarão, o silêncio se impôs a todos. - Acabou! Ponha-o no chão, Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele!

E Hagrid, chorando, depositou Harry, cuidadosamente, aos pés de Voldemort.

- Estão vendo? – disse Voldemort, andando de um lado para outro. – Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele!

- Ele o derrotou várias vezes! – gritou Dino Thomas, e o feitiço de silêncio de Voldemort se rompeu, e os defensores de Hogwarts, membros da Ordem da Fênix em sua maioria, voltaram a gritar e insultar os comensais até que um segundo estampido mais forte extinguiu novamente suas vozes.

- Ele foi morto tentando sair escondido dos terrenos do castelo. – disse Voldemort, havia prazer em sua voz ao contar a mentira. – Morreu tentando se salvar...

Voldemort, no entanto, foi interrompido. Snape não se segurou em sua fúria e o atacou. Um estampido alto seguido de vários outros foram ouvidos, muitos clarões cortaram o ar e Snape foi imobilizado por Bellatriz, Greyback e Nott. Florence foi retida por um feitiço de corpo preso de Voldemort, que caminhou até onde Snape estava de joelhos e desarmado.

- Severus, Severus, Severus... então, será você quem demonstrará o que acontece com os que insistem em lutar quando a batalha já está perdida.

- Não... – murmurou Florence, o coração aos pulos.

Voldemort olhou para ela.

- Não se preocupe, minha filha, eu não sujaria as minhas mãos com o sangue imundo do mestiço do seu marido.

E Voldemort acenou com a varinha e, dentro de segundos, algo parecido com um pássaro entrou voando pela janela e pousou na mão dele. Ele sacudiu o objeto e todos puderam identificar o que era: o Chapéu Seletor.

- Não haverá mais seleção na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Não haverá mais Casas. O emblema, o escudo e as cores do meu antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, será suficiente para todos. Não é mesmo, Severus? – disse Voldemort.

E ele apontou a varinha para Snape, que ficou rígido, e Voldemort forçou o chapéu a entrar na cabeça dele. A multidão de comensais e membros da Ordem que assistia, todos, ergueram as varinhas uns contra os outros.

E, com um aceno da varinha, Voldemort fez o Chapéu Seletor pegar fogo.

Então, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Os centauros da Floresta Proibida irromperam pelo buraco aberto na parede e invadiram o grande salão, pisoteando muitos comensais, urrando e relinchando. Os gritos de todos de susto e de dor encheram o salão.

Com um único movimento rápido, Snape se libertou do feitiço de corpo preso, libertou Florence e atirou o Chapéu Seletor ainda em chamas para Neville.

"_Que Dumbledore esteja certo sobre aquela ladainha de que Hogwarts sempre virá àqueles que dela precisarem de ajuda..."_ – pensou Snape. –_ "Um plano já não funcionou, este tem que dar certo... o garoto tem que retirar a espada dali de dentro, como Harry fez uma vez!"_

O garoto caiu no chão ao tentar segurar o, que deveria ser leve, Chapéu. E ao olhar para dentro do Chapéu, Neville viu algo brilhando e, do fundo do objeto, o garoto puxou algo comprido e prateado, com o punho cravejado de rubis.

- Longbottom! – gritou Snape, por cima das vozes que berravam no salão em guerra. – Acerte a cobra!

Neville olhou confuso para Snape e então para Nagini, a poucos metros dele. Sem saber direito o porquê, o menino se atirou sobre a cobra. O ruído da espada de prata cortando o ar não pode ser ouvido acima do vozerio da multidão. Com um único golpe, o garoto decepou a cabeça da cobra, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Voldemort gritou no meio da confusão de feitiços e gritos e relinchos.

Foi então que Harry se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade.

- HARRY! – gritou Snape, olhando para os lados. - ONDE ESTÁ O POTTER?

E reinou o caos.

Os centauros dispersavam os comensais da morte que gritavam, fugindo de serem pisoteados, enquanto os membros da Ordem da Fênix, que ainda se mantinham em pé, atacavam.

Grandes criaturas aladas entraram pelo teto opaco, outrora encantado. Eram os testrálios, liderados por Bicuço, que investiram contra os comensais, derrubando-os no chão, apavorados, tornando-os alvos fáceis.

Os lobisomens de Greyback se colocaram contra os testrálios e os centauros, mas estes eram muitos e mais fortes do que os recém-transformados lobisomens.

Uma enxurrada de elfos domésticos, vindos das cozinhas de Hogwarts, adentrou o salão, gritando e brandindo suas facas e cutelos. Eles cortavam e furavam os tornozelos dos comensais da morte, seus rostos brilhando de coragem e malícia.

Aparentemente os comensais estavam começando a perder, mesmo estando em maior número, eram vencidos pelos feitiços, pisoteados pelos centauros, atacados nas orelhas e rosto pelas garras dos testrálios e Bicuço, esfaqueados nas pernas pelos elfos, ou mortos por, ao tentarem fugir, serem engolidos pela horda invasora.

A batalha, contudo, não estava nem perto de terminar.

Voldemort ainda estava de pé e atacava e fulminava tudo e todos. Florence e Snape tentavam defender as crianças que lutavam, da mesma forma que atacavam os comensais derrubados pelos ataques aéreos, assim também faziam Lupin e os membros da família Weasley que ainda estavam em condições de lutar.

Yaxley foi nocauteado por Fred e Jorge.

Dolohov caiu com um grito às mãos de Flitwick.

Snape não perdeu a chance de matar Kinsgley Shacklebolt ao perceber que o auror traidor viera lutar com a Ordem.

Walden Macnair lançou um Avada Kedavra que atingiu Percy Weasley em cheio, e foi atirado do outro lado do salão por um Arthur Weasley enfurecido.

Neville e Dino abateram Lobo Greyback.

Arthur e Molly derrubaram Thicknesse.

Draco nocauteou o próprio pai. Snape deu o último golpe em Lucius.

E até mesmo Narcisa Malfoy ajudava Olívio Wood e Carlinhos Weasley a derrotar Bellatriz. Mas Florence percebeu que os três não seriam páreos para a louca Sra. Lestrange e entrou na batalha.

- Flor, minha querida... – riu Bellatriz. – O que vai acontecer com seus filhos quando eu matar você? E aquela menina linda! Como era o nome dela...? Sophie, ah claro, como eu poderia esquecer... o Lord a adorou e eu seria como uma mãe para ela!

- _Cale a boca_! Você nunca mais tocará em meus filhos! – gritou Florence.

Bellatriz deu uma gargalhada alucinada.

E Florence atacou:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

E o raio verde passou por debaixo do braço esticado de Bellatriz e a atingiu no peito.

A risada cessou, seus olhos pareceram saltar das órbitas, por uma mínima fração de tempo, ela percebeu o que acontecera e, então, desmontou no chão. A multidão bradou e Voldemort deu um grito e se virou contra a filha.

Todos pararam e ficaram a assistir.

- Então, lembra alguma coisa dos seus treinamentos? – sibilou Voldemort. – Lembra que você nunca conseguiu me derrotar?

- Sempre tem a primeira vez! – disse Florence.

Mas foi então que Harry saiu debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

- Não quero que ninguém mais tente ajudar! – gritou Harry. – Tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu!

Voldemort riu, em deboche:

- Potter... ainda está vivo... fedelho insistente. Mas você não pode estar falando sério. Não é assim que você normalmente age, é? Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?

- Ninguém. Não há mais horcruxes. Só você e eu. Você não matará mais ninguém esta noite. Você não será mais capaz de ferir nenhum deles, nunca mais. – disse o menino.

- Como você sobreviveu, seu pirralho infeliz? – sibilou Voldemort.

- Você não entende, não é? Eu estive disposto a morrer para impedir que você ferisse estas pessoas...

- Mas você _não_ morreu! – gritou Voldemort.

- Mas eu tive a _intenção_, e foi isso que fez a diferença. Agradeça a Snape por este plano. – disse Harry.

- Severus! – e Voldemort buscou Snape em meio à multidão e então sorriu, um sorriso torto, horrível. – É o _amor_ de novo? – debochou. – A solução favorita de Dumbledore: _amor_... que ele alegava conquistar a morte, embora o amor não o tivesse impedido de cair da torre e se quebrar como uma velha estátua de cera! _Amor_, que não me impediu de matar a sua mãe sangue-ruim como uma barata, Potter; e agora, ninguém parece _amá-lo_ o suficiente para se apresentar desta vez e receber a minha maldição. Então, o que vai impedir que você morra desta vez, Potter?

- Um plano de Dumbledore.

- Todos os planos daquele velho falharam, Potter! Você ainda não percebeu isso? – gritou Voldemort.

- _Aparentemente_ falharam, Riddle.

- _Você se atreve_...!

- Sim, me atrevo. – gritou Harry. - Eu sei de coisas que você ignora! Magias que você nunca se deu ao trabalho de entender.

- _Você_ acha que conhece mais magias do que eu? _Eu_! Capaz de magias que nem mesmo Albus Dumbledore sequer chegou a sonhar! – riu Voldemort.

- Ah, ele sonhou, sim. Mas ele era mais inteligente do que você para não se apoderar delas.

- Dumbledore está morto! Não faz diferença! Ele tentou me impedir de possuir a varinha das varinhas, queria que Snape fosse o verdadeiro mestre da varinha! Mas eu cheguei a matá-lo, mesmo que minha filha tenha o ressuscitado. Eu o matei. O último plano de Dumbledore falhou, Harry Potter!

- Sim, falhou... o último plano dele saiu às avessas... mas não para mim, Riddle. Saiu às avessas pra você.

A mão de Voldemort tremeu na varinha.

- Ela não está funcionando bem pra você, não é? – disse Harry, calmamente. – Isso porque você matou a pessoa errada. Snape nunca foi o mestre da varinha das varinhas. Ele jamais derrotou Dumbledore.

- Ele o matou...

- Você não está prestando atenção? – interrompeu Harry. - _Snape nunca derrotou Dumbledore!_ A morte dele foi planejada pelos dois! O poder da varinha morreria com ele, este era o plano.

- Então, Dumbledore praticamente me entregou a varinha! Roubei-a do túmulo de seu senhor! O seu poder é meu!

- Você não consegue compreender, não é? Possuir a varinha não é o suficiente! _A varinha escolhe o bruxo_! A varinha reconheceu um novo senhor, antes de Dumbledore morrer. Alguém que nunca sequer tocou nela. O verdadeiro senhor da varinha das varinhas era Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort ficou abismado, choque passou por seu rosto, mas logo desapareceu.

- Que diferença isso faz? – disse Voldemort. – Depois que eu matar você eu posso cuidar de Draco Malfoy.

- Não. É tarde demais. Você perdeu a sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. Derrotei Draco há algumas semanas.

E um silêncio se instalou, enquanto Voldemort absorvia o que o garoto dizia.

- Será que a varinha em sua mão sabe que seu último senhor foi desarmado? – sussurrou Harry. - Porque se ela sabe... _eu_ sou o verdadeiro senhor da varinha das varinhas.

Voldemort não esperou mais nenhum segundo:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou Harry, em reflexo.

E numa explosão de luz, os dois raios se colidiram no ar e o raio verde retornou na direção de Voldemort, no mesmo momento em que a varinha anciã voava na direção da mão de seu verdadeiro mestre. Harry pegou-a no ar.

Quando as luzes se dissiparam, um silêncio profundo tomou conta das ruínas do que um dia foi o grande salão de Hogwarts. Um silêncio que durou segundos, antes de gritos de vivas e brados encherem o ar, junto com feitiços de corpo-preso sendo lançados nos comensais remanescentes e muitos _expelliarmus_.

Florence e Snape correram até onde Harry estava, ainda caído sentado no chão. Ela se atirou sobre o menino, abraçando-o e beijando seu rosto sujo, lágrimas nos olhos:

- Você conseguiu, meu querido! Você conseguiu! E está vivo!

Snape ajudou a esposa e Harry a levantarem e abraçou o garoto.

- Se fosse eu, iria querer um pouco de paz e sossego agora. – disse Snape.

- Eu adoraria... – disse Harry.

- Vista sua capa e venha com a gente. – continuou Snape.

- Venha conosco para onde deveria ter sido seu lar desde que seus pais morreram. – convidou Florence.

- Eu estarei bem atrás de vocês! – afirmou o garoto, antes de se cobrir com a capa de invisibilidade.

- Antes temos que ir à enfermaria. Elizabeth está lá e McGonagall e os outros feridos foram levados pra lá, também. – lembrou Florence.

- E eu queria ir à sala de Dumbledore. – disse Harry. – Não demorarei.

- Vá, querido. Nos encontramos nas portas da enfermaria. – disse Florence.

* * *

Quando Snape e Florence chegaram à enfermaria, Elizabeth estava bem, já acordara e tinha apenas alguns ferimentos, mas nada muito grave.

McGonagall precisaria de algum tempo para se recuperar das torturas que sofreu, devido à idade, mas ficaria bem.

- Quanto à Madame Rosmerta... – dizia Pomfrey.

- _Quem_? – perguntou Florence, abruptamente.

- Madame Rosmerta. – repetiu Pomfrey, cuidando para não rir da cara de furiosa de Florence. - Ela estava entre os quatros reféns que vocês trouxeram pra cá.

- Não é possível! Eu não acredito! – exclamou Florence. – E ajudei a salvar aquela...!

- Acalme-se, meu amor. – disse Snape, controlando-se também para não sorrir devido ao ataque de ciúmes da esposa. – E como ela está, Poppy?

- _O quê_? – gritou Florence. – Você está interessado no estado de saúde dela? – ela deu um soco forte no braço marido.

James e Nicholas entraram na enfermaria, trazendo alguns feridos, depositando-os sobre as macas vazias.

- Mãe, pai! – exclamaram os dois, juntos, abraçando os pais. – Que bom ver que estão bem...

- Meus filhos... – disse Florence, aliviada por ver os dois vivos.

- Opa! Gente demais! – exclamou Pomfrey. - Gente demais! Por favor, os que não precisam dos meus atendimentos que saiam da enfermaria! E se alguém puder chamar ajuda do St. Mungus eu agradeceria!

E Snape, Florence, Elizabeth e os gêmeos saíram da enfermaria.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** sim, eu sei que muitas devem estar revoltadas por que a Flor salvou a vaca da Rosmerta... mas este "episódio" ainda não acabou.

Temos mais um capítulo antes do Epílogo!

A guerra acabou, mas ainda tenho que lhes dar o final da fic e a cena nc de Liz e Draco que eu prometi!

E eu segui 90% a guerra como a JK escreveu. Mas cortei um monte daquela baboseira toda que foi falada entre Harry e Voldemort, coloquei aqui só o que era importante para a fic.

**Jaque:** não postei ontem, sorry... estava trabalhando na tradução de Amor e Estupidez.

**Lari SL:** apenas pequenos probleminhas como a Flor salvar a Rosmerta, nada mais que isso. rsrs

**Hatake KaguraLari:** eu não podia deixar Liz participar... porque personagens tomam vida própria em fics tão grandes quanto essa e aí poderia ir para um lado que eu não gostaria que fosse: onde Lucius Malfoy poria as mãos nela... ECA... nem pensar. E Rosmerta não morrerá... sorry.

**Coraline D. Snape:** mudanças no próximo! A cena nc Liz e Draco e o café da manhã!

**Yasmin Potter:** eu adoraria matar o Harry, mas não farei isso.

**REVIIIIEEEWS!**

**Muitos beijos!**


	91. Acabou, Finalmente

****

Cap. 90 – Acabou, Finalmente

Reforços do ministério chegaram e o grande salão foi esvaziado. Os corpos dos combatentes da luz foram encaminhados às devidas famílias. E os comensais que ainda estavam vivos e amarrados ali foram enviados à Azkaban. Os corpos dos comensais mortos foram enviados para o cemitério da prisão dos bruxos, enterrados como prisioneiros de guerra.

O corpo de Voldemort se deteriorou, tendo virado pó no momento em que os agentes do Ministério chegaram para buscá-lo para fazer um molde para uma nova estátua para o hall do Ministério, onde Harry estaria pisando sobre a cabeça de Voldemort, tendo de um lado Neville com a espada de Godric Griffyndor na mão e a cabeça de Nagini caída aos pés, e Lupin; e do lado direito do menino-que-sobreviveu, estariam Snape e Dumbledore.

* * *

**Mas, ainda na porta da enfermaria do castelo de Hogwarts... **

Agora, estavam apenas Snape e Florence no corredor. Ao longe se podia ouvir os gritos e os brados de felicidade que vinham dos terrenos e do grande salão, assim como os fogos que estouravam em Hogsmead. O dois esperavam por Harry.

- Você salvou uma pessoa muito importante para o vilarejo, hoje, Flor. – provocou Snape.

- Cale a boca, Severus! Eu nem consigo imaginar que salvei a vida daquela vagabunda! - sibilou Florence, furiosa.

- Você não precisa falar assim dela... - continuou ele para irritá-la.

- Cala a boca! Você _dormia_ com ela!

- Bem, estamos quites, porque eu tentei salvar a vida do cachorro e não consigo nem imaginar que _você_ dormia com ele. – rosnou Snape.

- O QUÊ? - gritou Florence, indignada. - Eu NUNCA dormi com o Sirius!

- E de que outra forma ele iria acreditar que os gêmeos eram dele, Florence? – retrucou Snape.

- Sirius SEMPRE soube que Nick e Jamie eram seus filhos, Severus!

- O quê? – ele não acreditou.

- Ele aceitou ficar ao meu lado porque ele me _amava_ e _não quis_ me deixar sozinha enquanto VOCÊ brincava de ser o todo-poderoso-das-artes-das-trevas! - acusou Florence.

- E Lupin? - perguntou Snape, sério.

- O que é que tem o Remus?

- Você dormiu com ele?

- Mas o que você PENSA que eu sou? - Florence estava muito furiosa. - Eu NÃO acredito que depois de quase 30 anos de casados você duvide de mim!

- Eu não duvido de você! Eu só tenho essa _curiosidade_... – disse Snape, a voz calma, cada vez mais irritante.

- _Curiosidade_ de saber quantos homens já me levaram para cama? - rosnou Florence.

- É, só isso...

- Seu-machista-ignorante!

E Florence não disse mais nada, encostando-se na parede do corredor, olhando pela janela.

- Então? – insistiu Snape.

- "_Então_"... o quê? – ela o olhou, soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

- Com quem você já...?

- Infelizmente, só com você! – Florence respirou fundo, sem acreditar que ele realmente estava perguntando aquilo.

- Sério? – uma sobrancelha arqueou-se.

- Seríssimo! - ela fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. - Eu não consigo acreditar que a guerra acabou há cinco minutos e eu estou tendo este tipo de discussão com você na porta da enfermaria de Hogwarts! Eu estou todo suja, você está machucado, estamos os dois cansados e eu tenho dois bebês de 1 mês de idade para alimentar... SEUS FILHOS, por sinal! - disse ela em tom acusatório. - Por favor, vamos esperar por Harry em silêncio... e então, você me ajuda a aparatar para casa e tudo o que eu quero é um banho... e enfie este ciúme ridículo no seu... - e Snape foi até ela e a interrompeu com um beijo, rindo, os dois, depois de separados os lábios.

- Desculpe se eu a irritei... mas eu precisava saber. – murmurou ele.

- Ok, Severus... – Florence respirou fundo. - Tem certeza de que as crianças estão bem e já foram todos para casa?

- Sim. James acabou de me mandar um patrono avisando que todos já estão em casa em suas devidas camas nos esperando para dormir. Até mesmo Draco e Narcisa estão lá.

- E Lucius?

- Morreu. – e Snape deu um leve sorrisinho ao dizer isso. - Encontraram seu corpo em meio aos escombros do grande salão.

- E eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você não teve nada a ver com isso... – murmurou Florence, contendo um sorriso.

Então, eles viram Harry se aproximando pelo corredor:

- Desculpem a demora... – disse o garoto.

- Sem problemas, querido. – Florence pegou na mão de Harry. - Severus, nos leve para casa e me ponha dentro daquela nossa maravilhosa banheira... porque eu estou morta.

E Snape os aparatou para casa.

* * *

**Mansão Snape.**

Os três retiraram suas capas e calçados, deixando-os com as elfas no andar de baixo. Florence indicou à Mel que levasse Harry até um quarto confortável e cuidasse do garoto.

Então, ela e o marido subiram para o quarto. Foi só Florence colocar o pé dentro do quarto, que os gêmeos abriram o berreiro.

- Venha ao banheiro, lave bem as mãos e tire essa camisa suja. – disse ela ao marido.

- Por quê?

- Você vai distrair seus filhos enquanto eu tomo um banho para poder amamentá-los.

E Florence se despiu e entrou na banheira. Snape se lavou e foi para o quarto distrair os filhos. Mas, quinze minutos depois, os pequenos não queriam mais nada com o pai e voltaram a berrar.

- E agora o que eu faço? - berrou Snape lá do quarto.

- Vire-se! São seus filhos! Você não queria uma vida normal, só nós e nossos filhos na volta? Pois bem, meu amor, acredite, logo, logo, você estará sentindo falta do Lord! - riu Florence. - Traga-os aqui pra mim, Sev.

E Snape trouxe os dois chorões ao banheiro para Florence, que os ajeitou no peito, dentro da banheira mesmo e amamentou cada um. Stephen primeiro, o mais chorão e desesperado, Lily em segundo, mais calma e menos desesperada que o irmão.

Snape observava Lily-Rose sendo amamentada, sentindo-se completamente mergulhado naquela aura de delicadeza, amor e cuidado. Ele segurava um adormecido e amamentado Stephen nos braços.

- Flor? - chamou Snape.

- O que é, Sev? – murmurou ela.

- Eu amo você.

Florence sorriu e o acariciou o rosto do marido, fitando-o apaixonadamente.

- Eu também amo você, Sev. Muito.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, num quarto naquele mesmo corredor...**

Elizabeth cuidava dos ferimentos do namorado.

Draco estava quase nu sobre a cama dele, já tendo tomado um banho, com a ajuda de uma nada inocente de Liz.

Agora, ela apenas fazia seus curativos.

Draco não podia negar que as mãos suaves e delicadas de Elizabeth estavam surtindo algum efeito em seu corpo, pois tal efeito podia ser notado e apalpado, caso ela descesse as mãos de seu abdômen para o seu baixo ventre.

Elizabeth sorriu, maliciosamente ao perceber o volume na cueca do namorado. Mal sabia Draco que ela não estava nem um pouco bem intencionada ao ter se oferecido para ajudá-lo a tomar banho e tratar dos ferimentos... ela estava mais do que excitada apenas por perceber a excitação dele. Resolveu provocá-lo mais, começou a trilhar beijos pelo tórax dele, descendo perigosamente até o ventre.

- Liz, pare. – Draco arfou.

- Não, meu amor. Eu preciso terminar os seus curativos. - disse Elizabeth, descaradamente, sem parar de beijar, morder e lamber o corpo dele.

- Elizabeth, se você não parar agora, eu não respondo por mim! - ele estava louco por ela, há tempos... aqueles anos que o faziam mais velho do que ela o fizeram penar na "seca". E os amassos entre eles que se tornavam perigosamente mais ousados nos últimos tempos... Elizabeth era tão linda e tão deliciosa, que nem mesmo ele sabia como havia resistido até ali.

E ela depositou a mão, timidamente, sobre o membro dele.

- Enton, _mon amour_, non rresponda. – ela usou o sotaque francês que o enlouquecia.

E Draco sentou na cama, num pulo e a envolveu nos braços, derrubando-a na cama, ficando sobre ela, atacando o corpo feminino com beijos e carícias, fazendo-a suspirar e arquear o corpo em desejo. Ele retirou a camisola leve que Elizabeth vestia, percebendo que não havia nada lhe cobrindo os seios, apenas uma calcinha branca e delicada tapava o corpo que ele estava louco para invadir e tomar para si. Desceu beijos por toda ela, iniciando no pescoço, indo aos seios, excitando um mamilo com a língua e os lábios, ouvindo-a gemer ao fazê-lo. Lembrou de pegar a varinha e apontou-a para a porta:

- _Abaffiato_.

Se Snape sequer pensasse que esse feitiço algum dia seria usado para abafar os gemidos de prazer de sua filha enquanto Draco Malfoy a deflorava...

Draco sorriu ao pensamento.

- Nada nem ninguém irá nos impedir agora, Elizabeth... mas você tem certeza de que...?

- Shh... - ela levou os dedos aos lábios dele, calando-o. - Eu amo você e eu quero ser sua. Me faça sua mulher, Draco. Agora... - pediu ela, a voz em um tom baixo e sensual que ele não pode resistir.

Mais carícias se seguiram antes que Draco a ouvisse implorar que a penetrasse. E ele assim fez, descobrindo o que era o sexo com uma _veela_, sentindo um prazer incrível tomar conta de seu corpo, um desejo absurdo por ouvi-la gemendo seu nome enquanto se enfiava dentro dela. E seus corações batendo tão alto em seus ouvidos que tinham a impressão de que todos naquela casa poderiam os ouvir.

Mas nada nem ninguém os interrompeu.

* * *

**Manhã do dia seguinte.**

Florence acordou com o choro dos gêmeos. Ela levantou e foi cuidar deles.

Snape acordou e ficou deitado, apenas observando a cena que se desenrolava na poltrona ao lado do berço que estava ali no quarto. Florence amamentava Lily, enquanto Mel fazia Stephen arrotar.

- Bom dia, Sev. – murmurou Florence, ao perceber que o marido estava acordado.

- Bom dia... – ele bocejou e levantou. – O café já foi servido, Mel?

- Não, Mestre. – disse a elfa. – Mas Mellody já vai servir!

- Os meninos ainda não levantaram? – perguntou Snape.

- Não, Sev. – respondeu Florence, passando Lily para a elfa. – Eu vou ir ver como Harry está e depois vou ver Draco.

Florence foi para o banheiro, Snape a seguiu, abraçando-a por trás em frente ao grande espelho da pia.

- Consegue acreditar que tudo realmente terminou? – perguntou ela olhando para o reflexo deles.

- Não... mas olhe isso. – Snape indicou o antebraço esquerdo, onde a marca negra deveria estar havia apenas uma sombra dela, tênue, quase imperceptível.

- Sumiu...

- Não apenas sumiu, Flor. Porque da outra vez também havia sumido, mas reapareceu. Desta vez ela simplesmente cicatrizou. Se você passar a mão perceberá que há uma marca.

Florence passou os dedos sobre a marca negra e realmente sentiu a pele levemente rebaixada, como uma cicatriz.

Ela sorriu para o marido e se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

**No quarto de Draco.**

Elizabeth acordou se espreguiçando, sentindo um peso sobre sua cintura. Sorriu se virando de frente para o namorado. Draco ainda dormia. Ela levantou lentamente e foi ao banheiro do quarto. Mirou-se no espelho, percebendo que tinha os lábios inchados pelos beijos trocados durante a noite e marcas de mordidas no ventre e pescoço, assim como marcas leves das mãos de Draco em seus quadris. Um arrepio cruzou seu corpo ao lembrar da pegada do namorado enquanto a possuía de quatro.

Mas batidas na porta a retirou dos devaneios e a fez lembrar que estava em casa e que seu pai estava ali.

Elizabeth correu de volta ao quarto e se enrolou em um roupão.

Draco já estava acordado, sentado na cama, e apavorado.

- Eu ouvi batidas na porta. Eu ouvi... por Merlin, quem deve ser? – ele murmurou.

* * *

Florence se vestiu depois de tomar um banho e foi ver como Harry estava. O menino ainda dormia, ela não o incomodou, ele merecia um descanso. Foi para o quarto de Liz que ficava no corredor antes do de Draco. Entrou. Estava vazio.

- Ai não... – murmurou Florence, fechando a porta e seguindo pelo corredor, verificando que os dois filhos mais velhos ainda dormiam.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto em que Draco estava.

- Elizabeth, eu sei que você está aí dentro! – sussurrou Florence para a porta fechada, mantendo os olhos no corredor, com receio de que seu marido ou os filhos aparecessem.

Florence ouviu passos apressados dentro do quarto e a porta foi aberta.

- Mãe... – começou a menina.

- Não diga nada, Elizabeth. Apenas corra para o seu quarto antes que seu pai ou algum dos seus irmãos a vejam assim. – Florence sussurrou.

E Liz seguiu pelo corredor, quase correndo, entrando no próprio quarto.

Florence olhou para dentro do quarto e viu Draco com curativos pelo corpo, o lençol na cintura e uma cara de apavorado.

- Sorte sua não ter sido seu padrinho que veio atrás da filha, Draco! - sussurrou ela.

Florence fechou a porta e foi para o quarto da filha. Entrou. Elizabeth já estava vestida e arrumava os cabelos. Ela olhou para a mãe e sorriu, demais.

- Continue sorrindo assim e seu pai não vai desconfiar que você passou a noite com Draco aqui, bem debaixo do nariz dele. – ironizou Florence.

- Ai, mãe... – disse a menina.

- Um_ "Ai mãe"_ não vai lhe salvar, Elizabeth. – disse Florence, sentando na cama da filha.

- Foi tão bom... tão intenso e... eu estava esperando tanto por isso.

- Eu sei como é, filha. Mas você se arriscou muito. Aliás, foi Draco quem se arriscou. A vida dele corre mais risco que antes. – apesar do tom sério, Florence sorria, compreensiva.

- Não entendo porque o papai é tão super-protetor comigo! Ele nunca agiu assim com Nick e James! – reclamou Elizabeth.

- Liz, você foi criada com meninos, mas você é uma menina. E é a primeira filha, e a primeira gravidez minha que seu pai acompanhou desde o início... você é a mais preciosa pra ele. Pode ter certeza de que ele tratará Sophie e Lily com o mesmo cuidado. Mas você, ainda assim, é diferente.

- O que acha que ele fará com Draco? – perguntou Liz, temerosa.

- Não acho que você vai gostar de saber, filha. – Florence suspirou e se pôs de pé. - Enfim, seu pai está lá embaixo nos esperando para tomar café da manhã. Vamos descer e você trate de controlar seus sorrisos e fechar sua mente.

- Ok, mãe.

E as duas desceram.

Snape esperava por elas sentado na varanda dos fundos, lendo o Profeta Diário, o carrinho dos filhos mais novos ao seu lado. Ele viu quando Florence e Elizabeth desceram e entrou com as crianças.

- Bom dia, pai!

- Bom dia, Liz. – e ele abraçou a filha.

Eles sentaram à mesa principal, já posta para o café da manhã. Logo, Harry desceu para o café e, em seguida, Draco.

Liz olhou para o namorado descendo as escadas e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

Snape olhou para Draco e então para a filha. Os olhos de Elizabeth brilhavam, o sorriso em seus lábios era diferente de qualquer outro sorriso que ele já vira a filha sorrir. Snape retesou, parando os olhos em Draco.

Florence percebeu que o marido captara algo.

Até mesmo Harry, acostumado com as explosões de raiva de Snape durante as aulas, percebeu que algo ia acontecer.

- Não. – disse Florence, segundos antes de Snape se levantar.

Draco parou no meio da escada, olhando para o padrinho pressentindo o perigo.

- Desça, Draco. – disse Snape, muito grave.

Elizabeth retesou. Florence segurou a filha para que ela não levantasse da mesa.

Harry parara de comer e estava vendo a cena, esperando Snape atacar Draco e descontar pontos da sonserina.

Draco ficou parado na escada o que pareceu ser uma hora inteira, mas não passou de 2 segundos. O menino correu de volta escada acima passando pelos gêmeos no corredor. Mas James se ligou que algo estava errado e conseguiu segurar Draco antes que ele entrasse no quarto e pegasse a varinha.

- O que está acontecendo, Malfoy? O que foi que você fez? – questionou James, empurrando o loiro contra a parede.

Snape logo apareceu no corredor. Florence e Elizabeth atrás dele.

- Pai, por favor... – começou Liz.

Mas Snape pareceu não ouvir a filha. Ele mantinha os olhos em Draco.

- Severus. – disse Florence, apreensiva. – Por favor...

- Eu vou matar você. – Snape disse para Draco.

- Padrinho, eu... – tentou Draco, mais pálido do que o normal, se vendo encurralado por Nicholas e James. – Eu não... Liz, ela...

- Está tentando pôr a culpa do que você fez na minha filha? – rosnou Snape.

E os gêmeos entenderam, pela raiva do pai, o que havia acontecido.

- Seu filho da mãe! – rosnou James.

- Liz estava fazendo meus curativos e começou a... – tentou explicar Draco.

- Cala a boca, seu desgraçado! – rosnou Snape.

- Eu te avisei, Malfoy, te disse que se você fizesse algo à minha irmã... – começou James.

- Você disse que me mataria caso eu a magoasse. Eu não fiz nada que ela não quisesse. – provocou Draco.

- Minha filha foi envolvida por você! – exclamou Snape.

- Severus. – chamou Florence. – Você não está pensando no que você diz!

Mas o marido a ignorou.

- Liz é apenas uma menina, ela é inocente de qualquer coisa que você tenha feito! – continuou Snape, sibilando para o garoto loiro.

Nicholas olhou para a irmã parada ao lado da mãe e caiu na gargalhada.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Me desculpe, pai. Mas Liz não tem nada de menina, muito menos de inocente! – disse Nicholas.

James olhou para a irmã e se viu obrigado a concordar com o irmão.

- Liz, você fez algo contra sua vontade? – perguntou James.

- Se alguém aqui foi forçado a fazer algo, este alguém foi o Draco. – disse Elizabeth. – Ele não me envolveu, como você disse, pai. Fui eu quem o seduziu.

Mas Snape ignorou o que a filha dissera. Sua raiva era grande demais. Ele queria arrancar as mãos sujas que Draco ousou tocar em sua filha!

Florence percebeu que um desastre poderia acontecer e, rapidamente, colocou a mão no bolso do marido e retirou a varinha dele, sem que ele visse.

- Pai. Pare com isso! Está sendo ridículo! – exclamou Elizabeth.

Mas Snape não parecia escutar.

- Severus, olhe pra Liz! Ela não é mais uma garotinha. – disse Florence, tentando trazer o marido à razão. – Severus, por favor! – ela quase gritou.

Snape se virou pra esposa ao perceber que não estava mais com a varinha no bolso e então olhou para Elizabeth. E foi como se ele olhasse pra ela pela primeira vez em dez anos. Elizabeth não era mais a menininha que o acordava todos os dias em que ele estava em casa. Ela crescera, estava linda, tão linda quanto Florence. Mas isso não fez sua raiva diminuir. Snape olhou para a esposa.

- Me devolva minha varinha, Florence, ou eu vou tirá-la de você!

- Essa eu quero ver. – disse James, debochando.

- Não devolvo e você está sendo ainda mais ridículo! – Florence quase ria. – Parece que eu vejo você de volta aos 15 anos quando brigamos com James e Sirius na beira do Lago Negro!

- Epa! Nos nunca soubemos dessa briga! – exclamou Nicholas. – Sirius nunca nos contou nada.

- Isso é porque ele não deve ter muitas lembranças da briga, pois a mamãe nocauteou ele com uma árvore. – disse Elizabeth.

- Uma árvore? – exclamaram os gêmeos juntos, rindo.

Snape voltou a olhar para Draco, sabendo que não seria capaz de recuperar a própria varinha.

- Você tem consciência do que fez? Você sabe que terá que cumprir com seu compromisso. – sibilou Snape.

- Com o maior prazer. – disse Draco, percebendo em seguida o duplo sentido que havia naquela frase.

Snape rosnou pro garoto, mas estava sem varinha, não poderia fazer nada físico contra o pirralho, Florence o impediria facilmente.

- Suma da minha frente! – Snape rosnou para Draco.

E o loiro entrou no quarto, sem olhar pra trás.

- Agora, nós queremos saber como foi essa tal briga perto do Lago Negro! – exclamou James.

Snape bufou e olhou para a esposa.

- Eu conto pra vocês. – disse Elizabeth, percebendo que os pais queriam ficar sozinhos para conversar.

E os três filhos desceram as escadas, indo tomar café da manhã.

- Pegue. – Florence entregou a varinha pro marido. – Espero que entenda o porquê eu a tirei de você.

- Eu entendo. – ele rosnou, contrariado, guardando a varinha, olhando para a porta fechada do quarto em que Draco estava.

Florence sorriu e enroscou o braço no braço do marido, passaram a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Você contou aquela história do lago pra Liz? – perguntou Snape.

- Sim. Ela me perguntou como foi que nós nos conhecemos e, como eu sei que ela não gosta do Sirius, eu contei sobre aquela briga pra ela. Ela adorou. – Florence olhou pra marido, parando-o no corredor. – Não fique bravo comigo.

- Não estou bravo com você. Novamente estou furioso comigo mesmo. Liz sempre foi minha menininha...

- Eu sei, Sev. Eu entendo você, mas isso ia acontecer, você sabia.

Ele não respondeu, apenas desviou os olhos. Florence puxou o rosto dele pra si e o beijou.

- Vamos acordar Chris? – convidou ela.

- Vamos. Mas eu preciso ver Sophie, preciso ver minha filha antes que ela tenha idade pra ser pega nos braços de um bastardinho qualquer... – murmurou Snape.

Florence riu e eles seguiram até a porta do quarto de Sophie.

* * *

**30 de Junho de 1998**

Gina dá a luz à Albus Severus W. Potter.

* * *

**28 de Agosto de 1998**

Tonks dá a luz à Teddy Remus T. Lupin.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** bem, é o fim. Ainda temos um epílogo, onde o título da fic faz sentido. Espero que tenham gostado do final e que curtam o epílogo também!

Quando eu comecei a esboçar a fic em um caderno eu jamais pensei em tudo o que eu ganharia ao publicá-la na internet... todas as amigas maravilhosas, as conversas malucas e divertidas, mas sérias em alguns momentos, e pervertidas em outros momentos... rsrsr.

Saibam que todas que aqui me deixaram (e ainda me deixarão!) comentários têm um lugar especial na minha breve vida como fanficwriter. Obrigada!

**Milena Guevara:** eu pretendo continuar a escrever, mas não acho que me jogarei em algo tão grande quanto SOAS, é uma grande responsabilidade e toma muito do tempo, e tempo está em falta na minha vida, no momento. rrsrs

**Yasmin Potter:** *_* estamos no fim. De novo.

**Hatake KaguraLari:** quem mata a Bella é a Flor... você fala dos livros? Ah, sim, o livro sete é uma desgraça do início ao fim.

**MilyTiete:** Sev não chegou a dar flagrante mas ele sacou o que aconteceu ali sob o teto dele. Fico muito feliz que sinta saudades dos personagens, pois significa que se apegou à história e que esta a tocou de alguma forma. Outras fics com a Florence virão, não se preocupe!

**Coraline D. Snape:** espero que tenha gostado das novidades neste capítulo! Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic novamente! Que eu me lembre eu acho que não há mudanças no epílogo.

Muitos beijos!

**Jaque** e **Lari SL **sumiram... porque alguém sempre me abandona na reta final da fic? ...snif... snif...

**REVIEWS, por favor!**

_E se você nunca comentou, comente agora no final, me permita saber o que você achou da história!_


	92. Epílogo Julho de 2002

****

Epílogo

**Julho de 2002**

**Mansão Snape, Hogsmead**

Snape olhava pela grande janela de seu quarto para o jardim colorido, muito bem decorado, sem realmente acreditar que ali estava ele, prestes a ir à uma festa infantil. A festa infantil do seu neto.

Ele podia ver alguns convidados chegando, dentre eles, Harry Potter e a esposa, Gina, junto com o filho deles, Albus Severus - já com quatro anos.

Snape bufou ao pensamento. Harry não precisava ter feito isso, não precisava ter dado o seu nome para o filho dele, mas ele quis homenageá-lo.

É, agora era _"Harry"_ e não _"Potter"_. Ele se dava bem, muito bem, com a família Potter - o filho deles simplesmente adorava Snape -, se davam bem o suficiente para que o _menino-que-sobreviveu-insistentemente _freqüentasse sua casa. Bem o suficiente para que a família Potter fosse convidada para a festa de aniversário de um aninho de seu neto.

_"Meu neto."_

Aquilo ainda soava estranhamente bom.

A guerra terminara, ele sobrevivera. Tinha uma bela esposa, sete filhos, dois netos, um terceiro a caminho. O que mais ele poderia querer?

Florence entrou no quarto.

- Você ainda não se vestiu? - perguntou ela, vestida em um belo vestido azul royal de meia-manga, os cachos presos rebeldemente na nuca. - Sev, você está bem? - ela se aproximou dele, tocando-o no ombro.

- Sim. - ele a olhou, não conseguindo impedir-se de sorrir. Florence ficava mais linda a cada ano. Ele a beijou os lábios, levemente. - Eu estou bem. Estava apenas pensando... - ele voltou a olhar pela janela, suspirando, o leve sorriso sumindo. - Você se arrepende, Flor?

- Do quê? - perguntou ela, confusa.

- De ter se envolvido comigo.

- Nunca, Sev. - ela o envolveu pela cintura, deitando a cabeça sobre seu queixo. - Veja o que nós dois construímos... – ela olhou pela janela como ele, vendo a festa que se iniciava lá embaixo.

- Mas eu te fiz sofrer tanto...

Florence riu, suavemente.

- Sabia que os trouxas costumam dizer que a dor que sentimos hoje é proporcional à felicidade que está por vir? Eu sofri, sim. Mas não me arrependo de nada. Se o tempo voltasse, eu faria tudo exatamente como fiz. - ela acariciou o rosto que tanto amava. - Bem, talvez eu lhe contasse sobre os meninos... mas não sei, ainda acho que não.

- Se o tempo voltasse, eu tentaria ser menos imbecil. – murmurou Snape.

Florence podia sentir o peso da dor na voz do marido; havia algo mais que ele não estava dizendo.

- Você não conseguiria. - brincou ela, tentando fazê-lo sorrir, novamente.

- Era tão óbvio que os meninos eram meus filhos... toda minha vida eu estive cego por um ódio sem motivo, sedento por poder... eu nunca percebi as coisas que estavam evidentes!

- O que houve, Sev? - perguntou Florence, preocupando-se. - O que você tem?

Ele respirou fundo, antes de desabafar:

- Sabe o que eu desejaria que fosse diferente, se eu pudesse mudar o passado?

- O quê? Desejaria que Nick ser um pouco mais irresponsável, James menos parecido com você, Liz menos consumista, Chris não ter ido parar na Corvinal, Sophie não ser tão linda e Lily e Stephen serem menos grifinórios?

- Não. - ele riu de leve.

- Então, você mudaria o fato de Draco Malfoy ser seu genro? E Hermione Granger estar esperando um neto seu?

- Isso, talvez. - ele parou e olhou para a esposa. - Mas não é nada disso que eu desejo muito, já há algum tempo... mas, principalmente, hoje, olhando para a linda família que construímos. – ele indicou os jardins, observando todos que lá estavam, amigos e filhos.

- Não?

- Não. - Snape suspirou, triste. - Se eu pudesse mudar algo, eu desejaria nunca ter ouvido a maldita Profecia. Eu desejaria tudo isso que nós temos hoje, igualmente, para Lily e James Potter.

Florence olhou para o marido, compreendendo, sentindo lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

- Eu não gostava muito do Potter, admito. - continuou ele. - Mas eu nunca quis que ele e Lily morressem. Muito menos aos vinte anos e com um bebê para criar!

- Então, você desejaria que eles estivessem vivos para terem uma família como a nossa? - ele fez que sim com a cabeça, Florence sorriu, dizendo: - Você sabe o que isso significaria, não sabe, Severus? - ele a olhou, sem entender. - Haveria o dobro de festas infantis para você ir. - ela riu da cara de desagrado do marido. - E também significa que você está provando que o Chapéu Seletor estava errado à seu respeito. - provocou ela.

Snape olhou para a esposa, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Estou brincando, Sev! - Florence o beijou. - Agora, vamos, se veste, senão chegaremos atrasados para a festa do nosso neto, no nosso próprio jardim!

* * *

Não poderia haver uma festa com mais conhecidos do que aquela. Era como uma reunião de ex-combatentes da Ordem da Fênix e suas famílias.

Florence andava pelo meio dos convidados, controlando tudo, vendo se todos estavam se divertindo. Passou por Elizabeth e Draco, que tinha a pequena Ísis nos braços, uma bebê linda, loira como o pai e com os olhos verdes da avó.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou Florence, olhando para a neta.

- Tudo ótimo, mãe. – disse Liz.

Ouviu-se um grande barulho de pratos caindo e Florence fechou os olhos, já imaginando quem era o culpado.

- Foi o seu irmão, não foi? – perguntou, os olhos ainda fechados.

Elizabeth riu e confirmou:

- Sim. Steph se chocou nas pernas de um dos elfos que estava recolhendo os pratos.

- Ai. – Florence abriu os olhos e localizou a bagunça. Snape já estava lá, pegando Stephen nos ombros e trazendo ele em direção a ela.

Ele pôs o pequeno no chão e Stephen olhou pra mãe, os longos cabelos negros como os do pai e os olhos verdes como os da mãe, o menino mais parecia uma pequena cópia de Nicholas, mas com o gênio terrível de James. Ele fez a melhor cara de inocente e falou:

- Não fui eu, mamãe!

- Claro que não foi. – disse Florence, se abaixando e se fazendo de brava. – Comporte-se ou eu juro que te tiro da festa e te prendo no quarto e te deixo sem TV e sem doces por duas semanas!

- Mas eu sou comportado! – reclamou o menino. – E o papai não vai me deixar sem doce, né, papai? – o pequeno olhou pra cima, procurando o rosto do pai.

- Você ouviu sua mãe, Steph. – disse Snape, se abaixando pra falar com o pequeno, arrumando a roupa do filho. – Agora, vá brincar e não derrube mais nada. – ele beijou a cabeça do menino.

Stephen olhou pra mãe, os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas. Ele não gostava que a mãe brigasse com ele.

Florence puxou o filho para um abraço, beijando os cabelos negros.

- Não estou brava com você, querido. Vá brincar e tente, realmente, não quebrar mais nada.

E Stephen saiu correndo, voltando a brincar, hiperativo como só ele!

- Você viu sua irmã, Liz?

- Qual delas? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Lily é claro! Ela estava até agora nas minhas pernas, mas eu não a vi desde que falei com Eileen...

- Lily estava brincando com a Tonks, agora pouco.

Ísis começou a choramingar no colo do pai. Draco olhou pra Liz, sem saber o que fazer.

- Ela deve estar com fome. – murmurou Florence. – Vá pro seu quarto e cuide dela lá.

- Vocês ainda não se desfizeram do meu quarto, mãe? – riu Liz, pegando a filha nos braços.

- Não, e nunca vamos nos desfazer, Elizabeth! – disse Florence, procurando Lily. - É muito provável que Lily fique com ele daqui há um tempo.

- Verdade, ela não poderá dividir um quarto com o doido do Steph por mais muito tempo! – Ísis começou a chorar mais alto. - Eu vou ir lá amamentá-la. - e Liz entrou em casa.

Florence correu os olhos pela festa e achou Lily dançando com Hermione, a delicada e levemente arredondada barriga de 2 meses dela se mostrando pelo tecido leve do vestido. Foi até lá.

Lily costumava passar todo o tempo às pernas de Florence. Durante o dia, onde quer que a mãe ia, a menina tinha que ir junto. Lily era mais curiosa que Elizabeth e Sophie juntas!

Ela queria ver tudo, saber tudo, dizia que não via a hora de ler, tinha quatro aninhos e insistia que o pai a ensinasse a mexer nas poções, que a mãe a ensinasse a ler e que a avó lhe ensinasse a cozinhar! Lily era muito precoce, hiperativa como o irmão, mas ela focava essa grande quantidade de energia na sede pelo saber. A menina herdara a capacidade de concentração do pai. Lily era a boneca das irmãs mais velhas, e sentia uma enorme saudade de Elizabeth, agora que a irmã se mudara com o marido. Ela tinha os cabelos marrons e cacheados como os de Florence, mas os olhos negros do pai. E na festa estava vestida num delicado vestido cor de rosa, pulseiras de prata e brincos com pequenas pedras de diamantes, tendo sido arrumada pelas irmãs, Elizabeth escolhera o vestido e Sophie as jóias. Florence achou melhor deixar a filha a dançar com Hermione e continuou a andar pela festa.

Viu o pequeno aniversariante: Matthew Rivers Snape, nos braços do pai, Nicholas. Sorriu. Viu Eileen ao lado de Anne, ajudando-a a cumprimentar os convidados e cuidar do pequeno que pulava de colo em colo, feliz da vida, o sorriso e os olhos de Nicholas no rostinho do menino.

Florence passou pela mesa em que os Potter e os Lupin estavam.

Teddy Lupin, com cabelos vermelhos que oscilavam entre laranja e marrom, e Albus Severus, a cara do pai, brigavam - pra variar. Os meninos eram criados como irmãos, sempre juntos, e brigavam como irmãos. Florence sorriu para Tonks que tentava apartar os dois meninos.

- Quantas vezes eu já tive que fazer isso... – disse Florence. – Nick e James conviviam perfeitamente bem, mas quando se atracavam a brigar! Era terrível.

- Nem me fale! – disse Tonks, segurando o filho. – Pare com isso, Teddy!

- Albus, pare você também! – disse Gina.

- Mas eu é que vou namorar ela! – disse Albus, bravo.

- Não! Eu é que vou! – retrucou Teddy, tentando se livrar do braço da mãe e se atracar com o Potter.

- Por quem eles estão brigando? - riu Florence, era fofo e engraçado demais ver aqueles dois pequenos brigando por uma menina.

- Lily. – disse Tonks, segurando o filho. – Chega, Teddy!

- Parem os dois ou vamos embora! – disse Remus.

- Por Merlin! Estão brigando pela minha filha? Mas eu resolvo esse assunto rapidinho. – disse Florence olhando para os dois meninos. – Vou trazer o pai da Lily aqui e ele decide qual de vocês dois é melhor pra ela.

As duas crianças encararam Florence, apavorados.

- Mas... Lily é filha do Snape... – disse Albus, olhando para Teddy.

- Não precisa chamar ele aqui! Nós não vamos brigar mais. – disse Teddy, rapidamente.

Todos à mesa riram e Florence seguiu sua caminhada por entre os convidados. Viu o marido conversando com Draco e voltou até lá, indo pelo meio da pista, onde crianças e adultos brincavam. Lily a viu e correu até a mãe.

- Oi, linda! – Florence pegou a filha no colo. - Tava se divertindo com a Mione?

- Sim. Ela me falou coisas incríveis, mamãe! – e a pequena arregalou os olhos escuros. – Ela me disse que existem poções pra todo e qualquer problema! E que as que ainda não existem, meu papai está tentando inventar. É verdade?

- É, sim, Lils.

Elas chegaram à mesa em que Snape e Draco estavam.

- Onde está Liz? – perguntou Lily, olhando para Draco com o mesmo ar de desaprovação que Snape fazia.

- Por que você me olha assim, Lily? – perguntou Draco.

- Porque eu não gosto de você.

- Lily! – exclamou Florence. – Isso não são modos!

A menina olhou outra vez pro Malfoy e saiu, voltando a ir em direção á Hermione.

- Por que ela não gosta de mim? – perguntou Draco, estranhando.

- Porque você levou Liz embora. – disse Florence. – Lily era muito apegada à irmã. Falando nisso, onde está Elizabeth? Por que ela ainda não voltou?

- Deve ter caído no sono. – disse Draco. – Ela anda muito cansada.

- Cuidar de uma bebê é mesmo muito cansativo no começo. Mas logo ela se acostuma aos horários de Ísis e tudo melhora. – Florence aceitou o copo de coquetel que Snape passou a ela.

Foi quando o barulho de mesas sendo viradas e vidros quebrados encheu o ar.

- Ai, não. – disse Florence, fechando os olhos e se recusando a abri-los dessa vez.

* * *

Assim que a festa acabou e todos foram embora, Florence e Snape levaram os adormecidos Lily e Stephen para o quarto. Mas ao entrarem no quarto dos gêmeos mais novos, cada um com uma criança no colo, eles perceberam que tinham visitas ali. Visitas muito inesperadas, por sinal.

- _Lily, James_? - perguntou Florence, sem acreditar.

O casal Potter estava parado ao lado das camas dos gêmeos.

_"Olá, Flor. Oi Severus."_ - cumprimentou Lily.

_"Oi, pessoal!" _- disse James, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Mas o quê...? - Snape estava paralisado, sem acreditar.

_"Não viemos antes porque pensamos que vocês perceberiam." _- disse Lily.

- Perceberíamos o quê? - perguntou Florence, ainda em choque.

E os Potter olharam para as crianças no colo dos pais e se entreolharam.

_"Nós não entendemos a princípio... foi tudo muito rápido."_ - disse Lily, a voz confusa.

_"Mas hoje tudo ficou mais claro para nós." _- completou James.

O casal Snape não estava entendendo. Os Potter perceberam.

_"O seu desejo, Severus. Há quanto tempo você o traz no coração?"_ - perguntou Lily.

Snape respirou fundo, antes de responder:

- Desde o nascimento de Sophie.

_"Pois ele se concretizou."_ - disse James.

_"Nós temos uma família linda como a sua." _- disse Lily, sorrindo. – "_Exatamente como a sua."_

- Como assim? – perguntou Snape.

_"Nós fazemos parte da sua família, Severus."_ - disse James. Mas percebendo que eles ainda não estavam entendendo, ele apontou para Stephen e para ele e, então, para Lily-Rose e para Lily. - _"Cara se ninguém desenha você não entende!" _- riu James.

Snape o olhou torto por um segundo, antes de compreender. Florence ofegou ao seu lado e ele olhou para a esposa que chorava, compreensão nos olhos.

- Lily e Stephen são... - começou Florence.

_"Reencarnações nossas? Sim."_ - confirmou Lily.

_"Nossas almas habitam suas crianças."_ - disse James.

_"Graças à você, Severus, graças ao seu desejo e ao seu arrependimento, nós vivemos." _- falou Lily, sua voz doce. -_ "Obrigada."_

E o casal Potter se deu as mãos e, num piscar de olhos, eles já não estavam mais visíveis.

Florence olhou para o marido e caminhou lentamente até a cama de Lily, depositando a filha ali, tapando-a e beijando-a. Snape deitou Stephen na cama dele, ajeitando-o da mesma forma.

- Pelo menos agora faz sentido Stephen ser tão arteiro. – murmurou Florence, indo beijar a cabeça do filho.

Snape riu.

E os dois foram para a porta, parando lá, abraçados, olhando para os filhos, antes de se olharem, sorrirem e saírem dali, com uma certeza em mente: não havia injustiças no mundo, elas até poderiam estar presentes, e parecerem ser constantes, mas são apenas temporárias, porque, no final das contas, o amor tudo resolve.

O amor por nossos amigos, amor por nossos filhos, amor até mesmo por nossos inimigos, não importa, desde que seja mesmo amor, pois o amor pode salvar a tudo e a todos.

Só o amor redime.

Só o amor salva.

* * *

E não foi espanto para o casal Snape, quando, anos mais tarde, Lily e Stephen ingressaram em Hogwarts sendo, ambos, selecionados para a Grifinória.

* * *

**Esclarecimentos finais:**

**Elizabeth** e **Draco** tiveram 2 filhos: Ísis Snape Malfoy nasceu em Janeiro de 2002. E Liz voltou a engravidar antes do final de 2003, e desta vez teve um menino, - Scorpius Snape Malfoy.

**Hermione** e **James** tiveram seu primeiro filho, um menino, - Sebastian Granger Snape -, mas só em Fevereiro de 2003 - por conta da insuportável mania de estudos da Hermione que resolveu se formar em medibruxaria antes de ter um filho.

* * *

Quanto à **Sophie**... ela, apesar do Snape ser contra, se tornou uma modelo internacional no mundo trouxa! (lembram do fotógrafo que queria a Liz para ser modelo? Pois é, ele descobriu a Sophie e a menina quis ir desfilar, portanto Florence permitiu!). Mas ela não deixou de estudar por conta da carreira, ela se forma em Hogwarts e faz uma especialidade em Feitiços.

* * *

Quanto à Hogwarts... 

* **McGonagall** é nomeada Diretora e para de dar aulas de Transfiguração.

*** Snape** se torna vice-diretor, continua como Diretor da Sonserina e Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

* **James** futuramente assumirá a cadeira de Poções, não sendo tão carrasco quanto o pai, mas mantendo o mesmo pulso firme em sala de aula. Suas alunas dificilmente perdem uma aula de Poções que seja!

* **Pomona Sprout** se aposenta e **Neville Longbottom** se torna professor de Herbologia.

* Transfiguração passará para as mãos de **Nicholas**, que faz muito sucesso com os alunos, principalmente os primeiranistas, ao recebê-los no primeiro dia de aula como um enorme cachorro preto! As meninas são as que mais prestam atenção em suas aulas.

* **Hagrid** continua como guardião das chaves de Hogwarts e professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

* História da Magia continua sendo ministrada pelo fantasma do **Prof. Bins**, para desespero dos alunos que mal conseguem se manter acordados em suas aulas.

* Assim que se forma em Feitiços, **Sophie** substitui o **Prof. Flitwick**, conciliando a careira de modelo com a de professora. Os alunos do sexo masculino não costumam perder nenhuma aula de Feitiços...

* Adivinhação continuou nas mãos de **Sibila Trewlaney**. Assim como Aritimancia, Runas Antigas e Astronomia, também não mudaram de professor (Vector, Babbling e Sinistra, respectivamente). Ao menos Astronomia não mudou imediatamente, porque **Luna Lovegood** se formou em Astronomia e foi dar aulas no castelo quando Sinistra decidiu se aposentar. Luna dá aulas a noite e costuma passar tempo demais durante o dia nas estufas, tempo demais pra quem nunca foi fã de Herbologia... ela e Neville se descobrem mais do que bons amigos.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** sim, Hogwarts terá, no futuro, quatro Snapes ministrando aulas lá! rsrs

E agora é realmente o fim, meninas.

**Muitos beijos!**

Espero não ter decepcionado!

E, pela última vez, estarei respondendo publicamente aos comentários de Só O Amor Salva... caprichem nos coments que eu os responderei individualmente (favor deixar o e-mail caso não tenha cadastro aqui no site!).

* * *

**Muito obrigada por terem acompanhado até aqui!**

* * *

Abaixo vou agradecer à cada uma individualmente e manterei meus agradecimentos finais às meninas que revisaram na primeira vez que postei a fic.

**Yasmin Potter:** obrigada por sempre estar envolvida com essa fic e me incentivar toda vez que digo que vou aumentá-la!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** obrigada por todos os elogios! Fico muito feliz ao saber que meus personagens cativam a todos da mesma forma intensa com que me cativam. SOAS é minha primeira fic e com certeza a minha mais amada, eternamente.

**MilyTiete:** eu amo ocs! Obrigada pelos elogios! E eu amo fanfics desde a primeira vez que li. Aqui podemos mostrar nosso amor pelos personagens, nossas frustrações pelo que aconteceu com eles e nossos desejos do que queríamos que tivesse acontecido com eles. Obrigada por demonstrar que gosta tanto da fic, fazer quem lê sentir exatamente o que o autor sente é o melhor termômetro para se saber que a história e os personagens são eternos.

(meninas vão me fazer chorar... *respira fundo*)

**Jaque:** eu continuarei escrevendo, já tenho uma história em mente, mas eu espero que nenhuma outra história tome as proporções gigantescas que SOAS tomou. Eu jamais mataria o Sev, eu não concordo com o que a JK fez e eu não repetiria tal atrocidade. Lucius mereceu o que ele tomou, ele foi muito cachorro nesta fic! Obrigada pelos elogios! E pode comentar sempre que você ler. Eu releio essa fic pelo menos uma vez por mês (eu amo meu bebê!).

**Alice's Doll:** eu postei rápido porque era uma repostagem, então, não tinha muito o porque eu ficar enrolando... E eu também discuti em todos os fóruns de HP do Orkut na época do sexto livro, por que eu nunca acreditei que Sev era do mal! Eu sempre confiei nele! E se ele fosse do mal? Eu ainda assim apoiaria ele. (porque sonserinos sempre estão certos! rsrs). Obrigada pelos elogios e por gostar da fic!

**Milena Guevara:** obrigada pelos elogios! E eu pretendo continuar escrevendo, isso é um vício, sinceramente... depois que se começa, parece que há uma historia escondida em cada canto da mente da gente e de repente uma única palavra faz toda a historia se tornar consciente!

**Lari SL:** nem me fale em tempo! Affs... eu queria muito ter um vira-tempo, minha vida seria melhor com um! Obrigada por todos os elogios! Mas saiba que fics tem vida própria e que nem tudo está sob o controle de quem as escreve. rsrs

**Coraline D. Snape:** você me deu uma idéia maravilhosa! Toda a parte extra que existe nesse epílogo foi escrita em menos de meia hora graças ao seu pedido descrição dos gêmeos! Obrigada por ter acompanhado novamente! E fico extremamente feliz por saber que você sempre estará a acompanhar a fic!

**Mazzola Jackson Lupin:** obrigada pela review e por me dizer como a fic lhe fez sentir, isso é muito importante para um autor. Eu queria que Severus tivesse sido feliz, ele merecia ter paz e ser feliz, mais que todos!

**Tati C. Hopkins:** obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até aqui! Me deixe saber se Nina terminou de ler a fic, gostaria de saber o que ela achou!

**Thaina Rickman:** esta fic está quase maior que o livro cinco em quantidade de caracteres e você acha pouco! Maluca você! rsrsrs Então, o travesseiro voltou? Realmente Draco estar vivo é mesmo um milagre, talvez eu escreva uma one-shot falando do que aconteceu durante aquele dia em que Severus descobre que sua filha se tornou mulher nos braços de um Malfoy.

**LadyTe:** você acertou o sentindo da fic, mas nem fazia idéia da volta do casal Potter, não é? Espero que tenha gostado da "volta" dos Potter!

**Dora Russel:** menina, eu nem sei ao certo o que dizer da sua review! Só posso dizer que eu amei muito suas palavras! Não tenha medo de me deixar reviews! Eu as aceito da forma que for, eu amo saber o que as leitoras estão achando da história! Muito obrigada por tantos elogios! Continue acompanhando minhas fics, porque vem mais uma por aí que eu acho que chegará ao tamanho de Só O Amor Salva! Se você ler minhas outras fics, me deixe reviews! Tudo de maravilhoso que você me desejou eu desejo duplicado pra você, linda!

**Emily Daieny:** obrigada por todos os seus comentários e por todas as conversas maravilhosas e as perguntas loucas e embaraçosas, às quais eu respondi sem nem ao menos ficar vermelha! (que elas continuem!) Não tivemos NC Sev e Flor neste epílogo mas a fic que vem por aí terá muitas NCs (e o seu nome envolvido!)! Muitos beijos! Continue sendo a menina inteligente, meiga e querida que você é! Adoro você! Estou esperando pelo "comentário digno de final"!

**Madi:** muito atarefada com seus trabalhos, eu imagino! Mas eu não me esqueci de você! Obrigada por ter me acompanhado e pelos comentários maravilhosos!

Beijinhus para as leitoras que sumiram ao decorrer da fic ou que comentaram apenas uma vez ou outra: Rossonera, Nina Rickman, Ana Paula Prince, Bruna Carmo, Schaala, Gabriele Briant, Gabrielle, AnaNinaSnape, Renata, R. B. Evans, Eris, Miki, , Miki Moony, Aline W. Cadore, NadeshikoAmamya, buubaa, Mary J. Rogers... – espero um dia saber o que vocês acharam do final da fic!

Muitos beijos!

**COMENTEM! FICS COMPLETAS MERECEM MUITAS REVIEWS!**

(e não esqueça de deixar seu e-mail caso não tenha cadastro aqui no site para que eu possa responder à alguma pergunta que quiserem fazer!)

**OBRIGADA!**

* * *

**Em 03.05.10**

A leitora **Coraline D. Snape** me presenteou com perguntas muito boas que eu acho interessante publicar aqui para que todas fiquem sabendo as respostas:

**Que carreira seguiu a Liz? **

Como o pai, ela ama Artes das Trevas. Elizabeth se formou em Hogwarts e fez uma faculdade bruxa sobre Artes das Trevas. Gosto de pensar que, quando Severus se aposenta e se torna apenas diretor de Hogwarts, Liz assume a cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e também a Diretoria da Sonserina.

**Onde a Flor trabalha agora?**

Florence não trabalha mais. Eles têm dinheiro e Severus ganha mais que o suficiente para eles viverem muito bem já que trabalha como vice-diretor, diretor da Sonserina e Professor de Hogwarts.

**Pra que Casa de Hogwarts foi a Sophie?**

Acredite ou não, Sophie foi para a Corvinal. Ela é muito igual à mãe, mas ela é mais "light". Sophie não tem muitas memórias do que aconteceu durante a guerra, ela era pequena demais para lembrar do sequestro, ela não foi "afetada" pelos temores da pressão de se viver em perigo, portanto ela não desenvolveu a coragem necessária para ser uma grifinória, nem a astúcia e a "malandragem" necessárias para ser uma sonserina. Mas, o Chapéu Seletor (devidamente "ressuscitado" por Severus) a incumbiu de escolher entre Sonserina (que está em seu sangue ser) e Corvinal (que seu intelecto a leva a ser). Sophie escolheu Corvinal.


End file.
